Sweat the Battle
by Ikorous
Summary: AndromedaXTed COMPLETE! SEQUEL UP- LIGHT YEARS! They landed with Andromeda on her back and Ted leaning over her gently brushing her waves out of her face. He kissed her deeply. She loved the way he tasted something in it soothed her soul. His lips hovered above hers after they broke apart and Andromeda could see something that looked strangely like disbelief on his face.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic just sort of came to me recently and I knew it was something that I had to write.****Normally I write Dramione (other account) but I could not pass this up.****I know the previous upload had some issues with it so here it is again, new and improved.**

* * *

Andromeda sat back on her arms and soaked in the warm sunlight on the banks of the Black Lake. Her sisters were on either side of her; dark and powerful Bella, laying on her stomach with her face in her hand, bored and beautiful, pale Cissy sitting up, legs folded to the side, pulling blades of grass from the ground.

They were always made to sit in order of their birth so much that it just became habit for the three girls. Andromeda tossed back her light brown hair and her wavy curls tumbled behind her. Tilting her face up she tried to catch as many sun rays on her face that she could.

"Oh Andromeda, don't," Narcissa cooed beside her, "You'll freckle." She had charmed a parasol to hover next to her to protect her creamy, porcelain skin.

"That's what I am hoping for," Andromeda closed her eyes, the inside of her eyelids blazing red. "Right across my nose, a constellation of freckles!" She screwed up her nose and twitched it while her younger sister giggled.

Bella scoffed and rolled onto her back. "I'm bored," she dragged out the second word as if she was pulling it from deep inside her. "I am ready to go home."

It was the last few days of Andromeda's fourth year and the summer holidays were fast approaching. Bellatrix was finishing her sixth year and Narcissa only her second year. Even though the sisters spanned age differences, they were as thick as thieves. The Black Sisters were known through the school not just for their prestigious family line but also for their beauty and remarkable power. It was commonly thrown around the Cygnus' lack of sons to carry on his Black line was due to some unknown fault, but once those people saw the three Black Sisters they could not help but remark that there was something special about them.

Bellatrix had a strong, dark brow, taking after their mother and her line of the Rosiers. Her hair was thick, curly, long, and black. Bellatrix had given up on trying to tame it into a stylish shape and instead tossed it onto the top of her head and let a few lose curls twist down her neck. She had large full lips and a strong jawline that was the envy of all. She was growing into her body, her legs lengthening but she was not what you would call slim or lithe, instead Bella was strong. Muscles gently curved down her calves and her shoulders held untold strength.

Narcissa was the opposite of her eldest sister with hair the color of pale gold, a thinner, face with sharp angular features that the Black family was known for. Her eyes were a deep navy blue that matched the lake she was currently staring over. Cheekbones angled down like they had been sculpted letting her face end in a pointed chin. She had none of her sister's strong frame being younger and naturally lean so that her robes hung gracefully on her. Even though she was only twelve her beauty had already bloomed on her face and she caught the attention of many of their male classmates.

Andromeda looked down at her own body, less remarkable than her sisters' but a blend of the two. Not as athletic as Bella nor as slim of Cissy, Andromeda's body curved in at her waist before her skirt spilled around her hips. Slightly shorter than Bellatrix, her legs threatened to grow a few more inches. She looked slightly more like Bella than Narcissa, but where her sister's features were dark hers were a lighter shade. Her eyes a caramel brown with hair to match; not as think and wild as her sister's, Andromeda's hair was more wavy and fell like a waterfall down her back. Andromeda had just started becoming a woman and on this day she felt uncomfortable in her body and decided that she would go mad if she kept comparing herself to her sisters.

"Are we really going to the shore this summer, you think?" Narcissa asked her older sisters. "I would love to see the ocean again. It's been forever!"

"That's what Father said last summer" Bellatrix commented, letting the meaning of her words silently slip around them.

Their father, Cygnus Black, liked to dote on his daughters, but did not let that interfere with his businesses. If his business took them to the ocean they would go, if it did not, then…

"Why do you want to go home?" Andromeda let the snark in her voice sound freely. "All we do there is sit around in uncomfortable dresses and talk with the most horrible people"

Pureblood families had certain social standards they had to uphold. Visits to other Pureblood families for tea and hosting a gathering at their own home were the only contact they had with the outside world when they were at home. They often had to find their own ways of entertaining themselves.

"Not this summer," Bellatrix said breathily, "Father promised me that I can help with his business some." Narcissa gasped and Andromeda's head shot in her sister's direction. "Now that I am older." Bella added with a small smirk playing on her pouty lips.

"Don't lie," Andromeda hissed at her sister, envy boiling up inside her. Pureblood girls were never allowed to work in the family business. Their place was running the household, not in the public eye, working.

Bellatrix smiled broadly now, her white teeth gleaming in the sun. Narcissa looked confused and worried. Andromeda could practically hear her thoughts of why would Bella want that when it was so un-ladylike?

"That's what Father said last summer." Andromeda echoed her sister's remark and turned her face back to the sun. She felt Bellatrix stiffen next to her but didn't give her the satisfaction of looking back at her. Inside Andromeda panicked. When had that even become an option? Why hadn't she thought of asking Father? How did Bella manage it? Was she lying?

Andromeda kept her face a blank slate as the thoughts swirled in her head. 'Well, we will just see once we get home.' She thought to herself to quiet her brain.

The Sister's sat on the bank of the Lake without spending words as they so often did. They had all gotten so used to having to be silent together that many times conversation was not needed for company.

The sun moved through the sky so that it was behind instead of above them. Narcissa let legs stretch out just a bit, but kept them folded. Bellatrix tossed and turned into different positions every few minutes, never getting comfortable. Andromeda laid back in the grass and stretched her arms out feeling the cool green blades against her skin. She let her mind wander back through the memories of her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

* * *

Andromeda looked around at the three students that had shown up for the History of Magic Club. She knew it was not a popular subject, most students detested it, but Andromeda believed there to be a lot of interesting topics that Professor Binns was just abysmal at covering.

When she asked Professor Slughorn for permission to start a club he was excited until she told him what kind. "Well, yes, I suppose so," He grimaced, "Aren't you sure you wouldn't rather start a Trading Card Club?" Professor Slughorn offered. Eventually he realized that he was not going to talk her out of it and signed her permission form to form the History of Magic Club.

There was a bored looking Ravenclaw girl who Andromeda thought probably joined every club in an attempt to appear more popular than she actually was and two Hufflepuff boys that she knew from her year. One was a light haired boy who often offered her a smile in the hall and whom Andromeda often ignored, waving her ash brown hair over her shoulder.

"Hello," she started lamely. "I know this isn't the turn out we were hoping for, but I am sure that more students will join as… as this becomes a more popular club." She finished and the Ravenclaw girl sighed. Andromeda shuffled the papers in front of her. "Well, I have some topics prepared for us to discuss unless anyone else has anything they would like to say?"

She looked around and the silent faces in front of her, the Hufflepuff boy smiling at her again with his goofy grin. Her heart skipped a beat as no one said anything but then the boy cleared his throat and stood up.

"Hello," he said brightly, "My name is Ted Tonks and I am very excited to be here at the first meeting. I think… I think this is a brilliant club and can't wait to learn more about… magical history…" He trailed off and awkwardly sat down again. His friend snorted, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Thanks," Andromeda said. "Well, I think we should first talk about the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards as that would give us a good background on many topic I am sure we will cover…"

* * *

"I don't think we should even be learning this," Ted frowned at the board in the Potions classroom. "Why would they want to reach us how to make poisons?" He sounded disgusted by the idea of it.

Andromeda leaned back as to better talk with him. The two had begun to have conversations outside club meetings but only in classes and only about school subjects. Andromeda knew he was her inferior and didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about her mixing with a bad sort but Ted was easy to talk to and she liked debating him on different subjects.

"First off, it is good to know about different poisons in case you ever encounter them," she whispered over her shoulder to Ted who was at the table behind her. "Secondly, you never know when you are going to need to brew up a particularly nasty potion."

"But why?" He pressed, "Are you planning on poisoning someone?"

Andromeda shrugged, "You never know."

* * *

"Miss Black, I would suggest you practice some more in your free time!" Professor Flitwick squeaked as Andromeda stared at the dirty bowl in front of her. She was embarrassed that she was one of the only students who did not properly cast Scourgify to clean their bowl or plate by the end of class.

'Don't worry, I'll help you." Ted offered with that goofy grin of his as he walked by her desk, putting his Charms book back in his bag.

"I don't see why I even need to learn the cleaning charm!" Andromeda complained as they walked to the Great Hall together for dinner. "That's what House Elves are for." She said haughtily. Ted stopped short and Andromeda turned around to see what was keeping him. "What?" She snapped.

"You have a House Elf?" Ted said incredulously.

"A? No." Andromeda laughed and tossed her ash brown hair over her shoulder. "We have several." His face was one of pure shock. "Why?" Andromeda's tone changed to accusatory.

"That's terrible!" Ted blurted out before he could stop himself or find a nicer way of saying it.

Andromeda's brows knitted together. "What do you mean?"

"You're enslaving them! Making them do your work for nothing!" They had argued over many subjects in HoM Club but Ted had never gotten angry with her before.

"You wouldn't understand," Andromeda spat at him. "Mudbloods don't appreciate the finer things in life." She huffed, actually turning her nose up at him.

Ted's eyes narrowed, "What I don't appreciate, Black, is slavery in the society I live in and slurs like that." Ted said harshly and brushed by her without a second glance.

* * *

"You've missed the last two meetings, if you don't come to the last one before the end of term, well, I am afraid I won't be able to let you back in the club when we resume in January." Andromeda raised her chin and set her eyes.

"Fine. I'm out then," Ted mumbled under his breath and turned back to his book. Madame Pince walked by eyeing the pair, almost daring them to speak another word.

Andromeda was taken aback at his resignation. He hadn't spoken to her since that day after Charms a month ago when they quarreled. Andromeda searched his face for a sign of a joke or chink in his armor but found none. Ted seemed disinterested in her and the HoM Club.

"You… you can't quit." She hissed.

"Watch me." Ted fired back.

Andromeda let out a short breath and looked around. He dared to walk out on her? Who did he think he was? Didn't he know who she was?

But then again, the Ravenclaw girl had not shown up for any of the meeting other than the first two and Andromeda was sure that if Ted quit, his friend would stop coming as well. She had spend the last two HoM meetings making flyers to hang up since she was the only member in attendance.

"If you quit then…" Andromeda's voice softened, "Then there won't be any members." She mumbled.

"Come again?" Ted lifted his face from his book for the first time in the conversation.

"I said there won't be anyone left if you quit." Andromeda admitted.

"And what does that mean?" Ted smirked

"What?"

"What does it mean when I am the reason your club is still going?" Ted asked sweetly.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at him. She knew what he was getting at. "It means," She cleared her throat, "That the club needs you." She finished softly.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Ted teased.

"The club," Andromeda enunciated, "needs you."

"Ah, the club." Ted nodded his head then bent it back down to his book.

She paused for a moment, looking around. "Come on, Tonks, don't make me say it."

"Make you?" Ted started back. "Black, you insulted me, called me an unspeakably horrible word and then threatened to kick me out of the club that we started."

"We?" Andromeda yelped. Madame Pince shushed them harshly from her desk.

"Yes 'we'," Ted shot back. "I made Howard come to all the meetings. You wouldn't have any members if not for me!"

She was about to argue back but knew it was useless; it was just her pride that wanted to argue, she knew he was right. Andromeda opened her mouth and then closed it. She was unaccustomed to this feeling.

"Apologize to me for what you said." Ted held her gaze.

Andromeda's breath quickened. What would Bella say if she could see her now, silenced by a Mudblood. But there was a small voice in the back of her head that she was having a harder and harder time ignoring, telling her that Ted was not uncultured and boorish like her Mother had always said that Mudbloods were. Ted was not stupid or useless like her Father had accused Mudbloods of being. Ted was, well, just as good as she was.

"Fine." Andromeda hissed, glaring at the Hufflepuff in front of her. "I am sorry for what I called you."

"Which was?" Ted interjected.

"A Mudblood." Andromeda whispered. Suddenly the word tasted bad in her mouth.

"Just checking." Ted said.

Silence hung between the two club mates for a few seconds.

"So you'll come? To the meeting on Thursday?" She asked tentatively.

"I wouldn't miss it." Ted beamed at her and Andromeda couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat sprawled out over the black leather couch perpendicular to the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. His legs had grown longer and even though only a fourth year he was beginning to tower over older classmen. His blonde hair stuck out as a sharp contrast to the dark surroundings, making him a natural center of attention.

Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa walked back in after returning from the winter holidays, still shaking snow off of their capes. Bellatrix quickly broke off from her sisters, walking fast to join the older Slytherins gathered at a table in the far corner. She had spent much of the holiday closed up in her room.

Narcissa fiddled with the clasp on her cape having a hard time due to her gloves, but they were a luxurious mink pair that she had gotten for Christmas and refused to take them off so she could have a reason to show them off now that they were back at Hogwarts.

Andromeda shrugged her cape off her shoulders and tossed her hair to get the snow out of it. The Hogwarts Express had almost been late due to the blizzard that was currently raging outside. The common room was definitely warmer than outside, but far from toasty. She envied Narcissa and her new gloves.

"Andromeda," Drawled Lucius from the couch where he seemed to be currently holding court. "Join me." He offered and Andromeda was not about to turn down a seat close to the fire right now.

She placed herself in the far seat of the couch, but Lucius slid closer to her so that his arm was around the back of the couch behind her. "Have a good holiday?" He asked.

"Yes, very pleasant." Andromeda replied politely, turning her face to the fire, trying to soak in some of its heat.

"Mine was enjoyable as well." Lucius offered. Andromeda gave a flat smile that did not reach her eyes.

Lucius turned towards their classmates who were sitting on the opposite couch and waved his hand, dismissing them. Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"I, uhm," Lucius started and cleared his throat. "I got you something."

Andromeda's head spun towards him in surprise. "What?"

"For Christmas," Lucius offered, "A present." He pulled a small black box out from his robes and laid it in his flat hand.

Andromeda eyed it for a moment and then studied his face. He looked sincere, earnest almost. She felt her own expression soften a little, "I… I didn't get you anything…"

"Open it." Lucius prompted.

Andromeda carefully lifted the box from his hand, taking care that her skin did not touch his. It might have been her imagination, but he seemed to frown slightly at this.

She pulled the ribbon of velvet off of the box and gingerly lifted the lid. Inside was a velvet ribbon with a black pearl dangling in the middle of it. Andromeda gasped as she took in its beauty. This was no mere trinket; this was a valuable piece of jewelry. "Lucius…" She breathed as she admired her new necklace.

He seemed to purr as she said his name. "Here," he offered, taking the ribbon from her, "Let me," and he motioned that he wanted to place it on her.

Andromeda glanced around briefly and then twisted her body away from him and pulled her ash brown hair off of her neck to allow him access to it.

Lucius breathed on the nape of her neck as he wound the ribbon around her throat. The pearl was cold against her skin. Lucius let his fingers linger on the back of her neck for a few moments after the ribbon was tied. Andromeda felt him trace them down her back to until his hand came to her waist. He twisted her back around to admire the black pearl against her pale skin.

"Beautiful" He whispered as Andromeda let her hair fall back down around her shoulder. Lucius breathed in deeply, as if relishing her scent.

Andromeda searched his face and eyes; they had always gotten along cordially at school and social functions on the holidays, but she was surprised that he had gifted her this.

"Thank you," was all she managed at the moment.

Lucius' grey eyes held her honey ones in a strong gaze. "You will." He stated, as a fact.

* * *

"You're so annoying!" Bellatrix snarled at Andromeda as they tracked their way down the path to Hogsmeade. "You are always butting in on things that don't concern you."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. Bellatrix was becoming more and more distant as the year stretched on. She always had her head bent low in the back table of the common room with her group of friends now. Whenever Andromeda walked by Bella would shush her friends and glare at her younger sister.

Now, Bellatrix said that she had other plans for the first trip back to Hogsmeade and Andromeda had pressed her on what they were. There was something that Bella was not telling her. Andromeda actually didn't have many friends in her own year. The girls were simple and boring. She liked hanging out with Bellatrix that was until Bella had begun to shut her out.

"I don't need my little sister always hanging about. I have my own life you know!" Bellatrix kicked the snow in front of her and sent white powder in the air.

"Well I don't need to hang out with you either!" Andromeda shot back. "I have my own friends!"

"Yeah? Who?" Bella snarled, "That Malfoy? The one who gave you that pearl?!"

Andromeda blushed. The pearl swung neatly from her neck. "Yes!" She shouted, her breath hanging in the air, "I mean no!" She corrected herself as a triumphant smile broke across Bellatrix's face. "I have other friends!"

"Sure," Bellatrix chided.

"I do!" Andromeda shot back.

"Like who?"

"Tonks!" Andromeda said before thinking. The smile melted from Bella's face quickly and Andromeda realized her mistake.

"Who?" Bella's voice was low and dangerous now.

"Tons. I said tons." Andromeda tried to remedy the situation. Bella eyed her carefully. Andromeda turned and took off towards Hogsmeade before her sister could follow. She ignored her sister's calls behind her.

* * *

Andromeda had never laughed so hard in her life as when she was sitting in a round booth surrounded by Hufflepuffs at the Three Broomsticks. Bellatrix had been holding her gold for her so Ted graciously offered to buy her a Butterbeer that turned into four or five. She had lost count.

His friend Howard who was also in the HoM Club was giving impressions of the different professors at the school at had them all in fits and tears. Andromeda felt lighter than she had in ages, smiling and laughing with almost strangers. For once, she didn't care that she was laughing too loud to be polite. She didn't care that she had spilled Butterbeer down her chin or that her elbows here propped up on the table.

Two of the Hufflepuffs had gone up to the counter to get another round and Howard had excused himself to the bathroom leaving Ted and Andromeda in the round booth alone.

She sighed and leaned back, her head warm and fuzzy. Ted gave her that goofy grin he so often did which spurred a fresh round of giggles from her.

"What?" Ted laughed.

"Just you," Andromeda stretched her arms out beside her.

"What about me?" Ted pushed.

"Your smile," Andromeda rolled her head so that she was facing him now. He stayed silent, letting her continue. "It makes me smile." She admitted without watching what she was saying, just letting her words roll out of her.

"You're the reason why I smile," Ted said low and Andromeda blinked at the sobering admittance.

"I like that." She finally said and took the last swig from her mug of Butterbeer.

Ted reached his hand out to meet hers on the seat of the booth. He let his fingers graze the back of her hand at first as if making sure it was okay that he touch her. Andromeda grinned and rolled her hand over, palm up.

Ted fit it easily in his, wrapping his fingers in with hers.

* * *

Andromeda woke early wanting to get a jump on her revision this weekend before exams started on Monday. The second half of term had flown by as homework piled up and HoM started meeting weekly instead of monthly. It was now just Andromeda and Ted, but she did not post any more flyers trying to gain new members.

Yawning, Andromeda stumbled into the common room planning on getting a seat near the fire and planting herself there for most of the day. Instead she was walked into a scene she would never have imagined.

Bellatrix and her friends were sitting at their usual table, but instead of hunkered over, they were sprawled out clearly having never gone to bed the previous night. They were all excited about one of the older boys who had his shirtsleeve rolled up and was showing them something on his arm. Andromeda inched nearer; they were engrossed in their whispered conversation and had not noticed her yet.

There was an ugly looking brand on his forearm of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Andromeda recognized him as Rabastian's older brother.

"What did it feel like, Rodolphus?" Bella asked earnestly, excitement shining on her face through the exhaustion.

"All I felt was my loyalty to the Dark Lord." He answered in a low voice.

"Can I touch it?" Bellatrix said, barely above a whisper and raised her finger to gently stroke the snake.

Rodolphus hissed in pain, "Don't!" He snapped.

Andromeda gasped. Their faces turned towards her and Rodolphus quickly moved to hide his arm.

"Bella, what is going on?" She screamed. A few of the boys had their wands out but Bella moved quickly grabbing Andromeda by the arm and hauling her back down the steps to the girls dormitory.

"Get back in bed." She warned darkly.

"Bella," Andromeda started.

"Just get in bed. Now." There was a seriousness to Bellatrix's command that Andromeda knew came from a place of protection. She didn't like the look of what was going on in the common room, but for Bella, she would behave.

Andromeda nodded and started back down the steps. "Bella," She called back up to her sister who turned back to face her. "You'll tell me later?" This was half a request and half a statement.

Bellatrix stared at her younger sister with her dark eyes, full of mystery now. She held the gaze for a few seconds before turning and walking back into the common room.

* * *

"Write to me this summer." Ted brushed her fingers with his own. Andromeda relished the feeling, but make no movement to reciprocate.

"Can you even get owl post at your house?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Ted laughed.

"Well , I don't know how Muggles live!" Andromeda started back.

"First of all, I am not a Muggle, I'm a wizard," Andromeda rolled her eyes as Ted counted on his fingers, "Secondly, maybe you should find out some time."

"What?"

"Have you ever even been to a Muggle shop or restaurant?"

"No." Andromeda scoffed, "Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Ted questioned.

Andromeda thought for a moment. Her parents would never allow such a thing. They wouldn't even allow her to write to Ted if they knew he was Muggle-born. She tried to explain this to him but he kept finding excuses as to why they could and should still keep in contact.

"They don't even have to know, not that I am ashamed of my parents and where I am from, but it's not like you have to advertise it."

"Look at you, being all sneaky now!" Andromeda tossed her hair back and saw the beginnings of a smile tugging at Ted's mouth. "Maybe you belong in Slytherin after all!"

"If it meant I got to see more of you, I would switch in a heartbeat." Ted answered without hesitation.

Andromeda stared at him, shocked at his brazen answer. She watched as the smile grew on his face and felt her own mirror it. After a moment she said, "You're funny, Tonks."

"So you'll write then?" Ted asked again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this Chapter sort of just laid the ground work and next one will continue the story on like normal. I just didn't want to drag out the fourth year too much since it really seems to start in their fifth year, but I feel like these little vingettes were important. Either way I wrote them and you read them. Let me know what you think of it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was really excited to write this chapter because I wrote from different perspectives! Writing for Ted always makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I debated on a few choices for the characters in this chapter; I decided to go with them because I think it will allow for more development later on. Sorry if that is vague. Fun fact, I wrote a section and thought I had lost it but when I was reading back through this chapter I found it stuck in there! Ha!**

**Just a warning because of the way things are in the world right now, there is mention of having a serious illness in this chapter.**

* * *

Ted pushed his trolley along the platform towards the gleaming scarlet train that was the Hogwarts Express. His summer had been a good one, as it always was but he was happy to go back to Hogwarts and immerse himself in the magical world once more. Plus, there was the added bonus of seeing a certain brunette again…

He had been thrilled to receive his Prefect's badge in his start of term letter over the summer and couldn't wait to see Andromeda's face when she saw the golden pin on his robes for the first time. He was curious to know if she had received one too.

Ted had written to Andromeda the second day of summer vacation and waited three weeks before her response arrived. It had barely sounded like the Andromeda he knew, more like she had been the first few meetings of the History of Magic Club, distant and aloof.

_Hello Fellow Member of the History of Magic Club,_

_I am pleased that our club has gained so much traction that we continue to converse over the summer to prepare ourselves for our rigorous discussions of the history of our magical world when school starts once more._

_Unfortunately, I will be unavailable for most of this break due to previous family and social functions that I must attend to. I encourage you to delve into your reading, as I will be during our break so that we arrive at school on September 1st prepared and ready to start another successful term._

_I look forward to seeing you all again soon and know that I will be planning out our meetings and discussions carefully over this break._

_Sincerely,_

_Founder of the History of Magic Club_

_Andromeda Black_

Ted had written a quick note back to her letting her know he understood and appreciated her message. He knew it would be a stretch for her to write to him this summer, but he could not help himself when he asked her. Thinking of passing the weeks without speaking to her was a thought he refused to entertain. More importantly though was the fact that she agreed to try.

He loaded his truck onto the train and found a compartment that was empty. He pulled out his Prefect letter and read through it again. He would have to meet his Head of House and the other Prefects in a compartment near the head of the train shortly after they took off so he didn't bother too much tracking down Howard.

Ted regretted his decision of sitting alone once the train started moving and students started exploring to find their friends and classmates they hadn't seen since last school year. Lucius Malfoy and his friend who Ted only knew as Lestrange sauntered down the hall. Lucius peered into the compartments, clearly looking for someone. When his eyes fell on Ted and all alone at that a sick gleam lit up in them.

Ted wished that term had already started so that he could flash his Prefect badge in hopes that Malfoy would continue on, but he did not have that kind of luck. Ted pulled his wand out of his pocket and laid it on the seat next to him under his hand as Malfoy slid back the compartment door and leaned on the frame.

"I see the standards haven't gotten any better this year," His voice drawled, "If they are still letting scum like you in, Tonks."

"Funny, you'd think your Father could buy some influence, right?" Ted shot back.

Malfoy's face flushed a pale pink and Ted glanced from Malfoy to Lestrange and back, eyeing the situation carefully.

"Now, now boys." A familiar ringing voice called from the hall, "Play nice." Andromeda came into view and Ted could not help but stare at her.

Andromeda had grown taller over the summer, hair longer, and frame filled out. Her skin was still creamy but had touches of summer sun on her cheeks making her lips look a darker pink than usual. She tossed her hair back casually in the way that drove Ted wild. Every time she did that a fantastical floral scent enveloped him and he lost his concentration.

Andromeda slid her curvy frame past Malfoy and laid herself out on the seat across from Ted. He noticed that he wasn't breathing as he watched her move when he felt more lightheaded than usual when she was around.

He noticed that he was not the only one she had this affect on though, Malfoy had not taken his eyes off of her either.

"Andromeda…" Lestrange let out a low whistle and she laughed from deep inside throwing her head back as she did.

Malfoy moved forward to sit next to her; he seemed to forget that Ted was even there. He reached his hand up to her neck where he fingered a black pearl on a ribbon around her neck.

"It get more beautiful every time you wear it" He said breathily, Andromeda's body tensed. Ted glared at Malfoy, wishing he could curse him with his eyes alone.

Andromeda gave a small smile, a polite one, then stood up, out of his reach. 'That's my girl," Ted thought to himself and then realized how much he wished that statement was true.

She turned her back on Malfoy to face Ted. He noticed that Malfoy took this chance to examine her uninhibited and Ted clenched his jaw.

"Did you have a good summer?" Andromeda asked him brightly.

"Could have been better, I had a lot of free time." Ted shrugged.

Andromeda gave him a sympathetic smile, "I know. But we won't this year. Between O.W.L.s and History of Magic Club meeting weekly," she stressed the last word and Ted brightened up, "You'll long for the dog days of summer, Tonks." Andromeda turned with a small wink and walked out of the compartment and out of sight.

"I might have to join History of Magic Club!" Lestrange joked and Malfoy gave a mirthless chuckle.

"No, I don't think you will." He said, standing and moving towards the door himself, "That one is mine." His voice was dangerous and possessive.

Ted scoffed and Malfoy's head shot back around. "Do you think you have a chance?" Malfoy spat, "Mudblood?"

Ted gripped his wand. He wanted to curse Malfoy more than anything right now, but how would that look that Hufflepuff's new Prefect attacked another student before he even put on the pin?

"She might find you…. Entertaining," Malfoy sneered and Ted bristled, "But girls like that do not end up with guys like you." With one last smirk Malfoy exited the cabin and Ted was left alone again.

* * *

Ted made his way to the cabin at the front of the train. He had new robes this year having outgrown his old ones quite a bit and of course the shiny Prefect's badge pinned to his chest, which might have just been sticking out a bit farther than usual.

He had plans for this year at school; along with being a Prefect, Ted wanted to try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He didn't have his own broom, but thought he might be able to convince his parents to get him one for his birthday in October if he made the team. He also wanted to devote himself to studying more since at the end of fifth year students took their O.W.L.s which was their first steps towards their careers in the wizarding world.

But more than both of those, Ted wanted to get to know Andromeda better. He had harbored a crush on her since third year. They had been in Care of Magical Creatures and Andromeda had been so gentle and careful with her Murtlap that Ted had almost ignored his own watching her. He had never given her all that much thought before, just a stuck up Slytherin girl, but after that he noticed how she was not like them.

Andromeda was confident but did not have the mean streak that her older sister, Bellatrix, had. She took the time to think things through and he liked to watch her puzzle things out. He spent a good part of his third year classes watching her instead of his professors. When he saw her putting up flyers for a History of Magic Club last year there was no way he wasn't going to join.

They had gotten close last year but he wasn't sure if things had changed between them over the summer or not. Now it was clear that Ted had competition in the form of Lucius Malfoy. But she hadn't seemed excited to see him like she had Ted. In fact, she had seemed a little bothered by him.

But she came from an old family with old views. There were certain things expected of girls like Andromeda. When she had called him a Mudblood last year, and so casually, Ted realized that not only were they raised in different worlds but with very different views. Andromeda was taught hate like it had been second nature. Yet somehow she did not have that hate in her heart. She didn't hate him for being Muggleborn, she just didn't understand what that meant really.

Ted had been so deep in thought he hadn't even realized when he reached the Prefect Cabin. He looked around at the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors sitting in there already and saw Poppy Abbot a fellow Hufflepuff with a Prefect badge pinned to the front of her robes. Ted took a seat beside her and wondered where the Slytherin Prefects were.

Soon it became apparent that they were missing and everyone began to get a bit annoyed that they were waiting on them.

"Maybe they realized that all Slytherins are corrupt and decided not to let them have Prefects this year!" The Gryffindor boy laughed. Ted weakly smiled.

It wasn't too much longer before the door to the compartment slid open and Andromeda walked briskly in with a matching badge on her chest. She gave Ted a cheeky grin and took a seat opposite him. Ted thought he should have known she would be a Prefect too, there was no reason for her not to be picked.

But the next person in the cabin made his joy dissolve as quickly as it came. Lucius Malfoy sniffed loudly as he adjusted his robes so that the light caught his Prefect badge to make it gleam.

"Yes yes, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said briskly, "Please close the door and take your seat." Malfoy did just that and sat next to Andromeda. He glared at Ted and raised one eyebrow with a sneer.

Ted noticed that Andromeda scooted further down on the seat to put a few extra inches in between Malfoy and herself.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Ted said between breaths. "You won't believe my news!" He threw down his bag on the table that Andromeda was sitting on top of, twirling a quill in her fingers?

"What news?" Her head shot up at him. The black pearl swung against her neck and Ted tried to ignore it.

"I made the team!" He grabbed her hands and pulled her off of the table, swinging her around the empty classroom. "I am the new Hufflepuff Keeper!" Ted beamed at her and twirled her under his arm.

Andromeda squealed with excitement and grasped his hands tighter. He felt as if his chest would explode with happiness. Everything was going just the way he wanted it to and they were only a month back into school. He was planning on writing to his parents this weekend to ask them for a broom for this birthday and the way things were going he was sure they were going to say yes.

Andromeda and Ted spun around, her long ash brown hair swinging off her shoulders and the floral scent enveloping Ted. If he could only smell one thing for the rest of his life he was sure it would be that. Ted pulled her in closer and dipped her back. Andromeda gave that deep laugh again letting her head fall back and her hair cascade down. Her throat was turned up at him and he could not help but watch the black ribbon tighten as she stretched and the pearl bounce against her skin.

But even that was not going to put a damper on Ted's mood tonight. Andromeda was in his arms, not Lucius'. Andromeda was letting herself be pulled around in his arms, dancing with no beat. Slowly they came to rest with his hands on her hips and hers on his chest.

"Andromeda…" Ted breathed out and placed his forehead against hers.

He felt her breath quicken and hitch in her throat. They had never called each other by their first names before, but she wasn't just Black to him anymore, she was Andromeda. He felt her breath out and the warmth played across his lips, stirring something deep inside him.

Her hands rested on his chest, she could push him away in a second but she wasn't. She was allowing him to be this close to her, allowing him to hold her. Ted had to control himself from pulling her body against his. All he wanted right now was to kiss her full, pink lips and feel her pressed against him. He felt that if he moved he would spook her like a wild animal and she would bolt from him.

Andromeda's lips parted just a fraction and Ted swallowed hard. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered knowing she would feel those words on her lips.

Her honey colored eyes poured into his and Ted felt his body tighten. Ever so gently… Andromeda pushed against his chest, pushing him away from her.

"I'm sorry," Andromeda dropped her gaze.

"Don't be," Ted reassured her, "You're free to say no." He did his best to hide the disappointment from his voice.

Andromeda looked at him confused for a moment then straightened her skirt and pulled herself back up onto the table to sit where she had been when he came in.

"So," Andromeda cleared her throat and Ted took a seat at the table. "Since you were late we will have to skip reviewing over last years topics and dive right in," She glanced at him. Ted was sitting with his chin propped up in his hand, gazing up at her. Dive right in he would…

* * *

Ted awoke on his birthday to a large package sitting at the foot of his bed. He wasted no time in ripping open the packaging and pulling out his new broomstick. Red cherry finishing gave it a gleaming streak and Ted prodded Howard awake with the handle. Once Howard realized that Ted received a new broomstick, most everyone in the dormitory woke up as well.

He spent the morning soaring over the Quidditch pitch and flying over the lake. Of course he let Howard take turns on it, but Ted really couldn't wait to show Andromeda. As he watched Howard zoom up and down the pitch he planned out how he would do it.

She would be walking around on the grounds and he would pull up on his broom and invite her to take a ride with him. They would fly over the forest and touch the tops of the trees with their fingertips. She would hold on tightly to him. He would dive down so that they caused a mist to rise from the top of the lake. Eventually he would land in the Quidditch stands, deserted when there was no game…

He would tell her that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and that he loved the laugh she laughed. Her hair would be wild from the ride and he would run his fingers through it. He imaged her hands on his chest again, but this time she did not push him away but pulled him towards her. He could practically smell her…

"Hope you don't think this new broom will make you any better of a Keeper, Tonks." Lucius Malfoy interrupted his daydream and Ted rounded on him as Howard landed a few feet behind him.

"What do you want?" Ted asked exasperated.

"Slytherin practice. We booked the pitch for the whole weekend." Malfoy sneered.

Howard handed the broom back to Ted who tucked it under his arm. "Fine." Ted sighed and turned to leave. Some birthday after all…

But then Ted turned back around to face Malfoy, "That's alright." He shrugged, "I have someone waiting on me anyways and she's free all weekend." Ted said with a smirk.

The look on Malfoy's face was almost as good a birthday present as the new broomstick. Ted threw it over his shoulder and he and Howard made their way back up to the castle.

* * *

"No." Andromeda blatantly stated, "No way Hufflepuff is going to beat Slytherin!"

"We won our first match against Ravenclaw 190 to 20!" Ted argued back. Their HoM Club meetings had quickly devolved into talking about almost anything but History of Magic.

"Yeah, Ravenclaw," Andromeda tossed her hair back, "Slytherin is a whole different game."

"You've never seen me play." Ted boasted. He has looked for her in the stands during his first game and was disappointed not to see her there. It wasn't uncommon for the member of the houses who weren't playing to skip a game but he had hoped she would have turned up for him. Later on she had told him she was sick. Ted wanted to believe her.

"I will this weekend though," Andromeda moved in closer to him, "And I will see my team beat yours." She grinned broadly and Ted resisted the urge to gather her in his arms.

"Let's make a bet," Ted said suddenly, "If Slytherin wins… I'll take you out for a Butterbeer and if Hufflepuff wins… I'll take you out for a Butterbeer."

Andromeda giggled and let her head fall to the side. "You can't have it both ways."

"Why not? Why can't I have what I want?" Ted voice lowered and softened, he bit his bottom lip and watched as her eyes focused on it. They changed from intrigued to hungry to… distant again. Ted sighed, he knew what this meant.

"We don't always get to have what we want." Andromeda turned away from him and faced the window.

"What do you want, Andromeda?" Ted waited for an answer and realized that he very well may not get one. "Alright, let me put it this way," he backtracked, "If Slytherin wins, what do you want?"

Ted was learning how to get Andromeda out of herself, she turned with a smirk on her face. "Teach me how to play."

"Quidditch?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know the rules, but we were never allowed to play and I want to learn." Andromeda stuck out her chin.

"Done." Ted agreed easily.

"And if, I mean when, Hufflepuff wins…" He teased and ignored her eye roll.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to start calling me Ted."

* * *

It was surprisingly warm for November and Ted was wiping sweat off his brow. The game had already been going on for almost an hour and all the players were starting to feel the heat and the exhaustion set in.

Ted had let in three goals so far, but saved over a dozen so he was feeling pretty decent about his performance overall. He thought having Andromeda watch him from the stands might have made him nervous but he found it to have quite the opposite effect on him. He wanted to do well for her, to prove to her that he was good enough for her. He didn't want to wear her down; he wanted her to let him in.

But the same problem kept cropping up at every turn and here he was again: Lucius Malfoy was racing towards him with the Quaffle under his arm. He was just a streak of green as Ted hovered before the goals, watching for some indication which hoop Malfoy would go for. Sweat built up on his brow again and dripped into his eye. Reaching up to wipe it away, Malfoy dove right and threw the Quaffle through the ring.

Ted swore loudly as Malfoy roared in triumph. He looked into the green mass that was the Slytherin stands and saw Andromeda cheering, jumping up and down. It didn't bother him that she was cheering for her house against him, only that she was cheering for Malfoy. Ted shook his head, his sandy hair plastered to his forehead.

Malfoy's goal tied up the game. It was up to the Seekers now, Ted looked around for Imogen, the Hufflepuff Seeker, willing her to spot the Snitch now. Malfoy did a victory lap before the Quaffle entered play again. He watched as the Chasers battled over it. Malfoy was a decent Quidditch player. He dodged a Bludger easily and got back on the tail of the Huffllepuff Chaser in possession.

"Both Seekers have spied the Snitch!" The commentator called out and everyone seemed to freeze for a moment. Ted watched as a yellow and green blur raced after a ball so small he could not see it from where he was. But what he could see was Malfoy taking advantage for everyone being distracted.

He knocked the Quaffle out of the Hufflepuff Chaser's hands and held it tightly to his chest. Ted readied himself as Malfoy turned to race across the pitch at him. Ted slowed his breathing, focusing on Malfoy and blocking out everything else. The sun's heat on the back of his neck, the cheers and jeers from the crowd below, the Seekers as the raced past him, behind the goals. It was jut Malfoy in front of him.

Malfoy veered left and Ted mimicked his movement, the suddenly Malfoy threw the Quaffle towards the middle hoop. Ted yanked his broom back and the tail straws hit the Quaffle sending it soaring across the pitch. Ted thrust his fist into the air and let out a load "YEAH!"

Malfoy snarled and took off after the ball once more but Imogen had beaten him to it. Her small hand closed over the Golden Snitch high above the pitch and she let out a victorious yelp. Ted flipped his broom in celebration and the crowd went wild. He wiped the sweat from his face once more and looked into the mass for Andromeda again. She was in the front row, beaming directly at him.

* * *

"He has been in the Hospital Wing for three days now. His parents have it too." There was a nasty case of Dragon Pox running through the wizarding community. As much as Ted disliked Malfoy, he did not rejoice in hearing that his rival was laid up in the Hospital Wing.

Andromeda looked particularly concerned for him and Ted tried not to dwell on that too much. He couldn't help but notice that she still wore the black pearl around her neck every day. She had recently taken to the habit of twirling it in her fingers whenever she was thinking deeply about something.

"It's really dangerous right?" Ted asked. There was still so much about this world that he was learning.

Andromeda nodded sagely. "People can die from it." She whispered and turned towards him.

Since Malfoy was sick he offered to take over Malfoy's patrolling shift with Andromeda. He didn't mind that it meant twice as much patrolling as long as he got to spend time with her. Although he had been feeling stretched thin recently. Their homework load was only increasing and in between Prefect duties and Quidditch practices they had to move HoM meetings to every other week now. Ted hated having to give up a night of being with Andromeda, but there were only so many hours in a day.

"I don't do well with death." Andromeda admitted.

"Hey…" Ted rubbed her upper arms gently, "No one if going to die."

Andromeda looked like she was retreating back into her head, anxiety plain on her face.

Ted pulled her in close to him, when she didn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. She didn't hug him back, but it was something that she didn't pull away.

He breathed in the scent of her hair and tried to commit this feeling to memory. How she fit inside his arms, how she felt pressed against him, the feel of her waist, her head against his shoulder…

Ted loosened his hold on her as he felt his blood rushing. She smiled weakly up at him. He wanted to lean down and kiss her. He wanted to feel her in his arms again. He wanted to explore her mouth with his tongue and her body with his hands.

"What?" She said sharply pulling him from his thoughts.

"What?" He echoed back.

"Why are you looking at me like…" She trailed off and

"Like what?' Ted asked dumbly.

Andromeda paused for a moment, studying his face. What he wouldn't give to be a Legilimens right now, "Nevermind." She brushed it off and started down the corridor again.

Ted sighed a small sigh and followed after her. After a minute he offered, "So when is out first practice going to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to learn how to play Quidditch, right?" Andromeda titled her head at him. Ted continued, "I'll teach you."

"But Slytherin lost?" Andromeda questioned him, "I lost the bet. You don't have to teach me."

"Do you still want to learn?" Ted slowed his steps.

"Well, yes-" She started.

"Well then I'll teach you." Ted stated simply.

Andromeda look confused, "That wasn't the bet. That wasn't the deal."

Ted shrugged. "I still want to, if you do?"

"Yes!" Andromeda jumped at it, finally realizing he was not playing a game with her. "Teach me, I want to learn to fly!" Andromeda spread out her arms and spun around, her wavy hair flying around her.

Ted reached out and caught her expertly. His coordination was remarkable after all the hours of Quidditch practice. Andromeda giggled as she detached herself from him yet again. Ted didn't try to hold into her or force her to stay, as much as he wanted her to. He liked that Andromeda felt free enough that she could be her true self around him. No one else saw this side of her, other than maybe her sisters.

"We will make a Quidditch player out of you yet, Black." Ted chuckled.

Andromeda bit her lip and tucked her waves behind her ear; Ted felt tightness in his lower stomach that was not at all unpleasant. Slowly, she reached a hand up to graze his cheek. His skin burned pleasurably where she touched it.

"Thank you," Andromeda whispered, "Ted."

* * *

**A/N: So I have a bad habit of writing really long chapters. I write in sections so I can easily split them up into smaller chapters if I need to. Let me know which you prefer, long or short chapters! Also let me know what character you like the perspective from best! I want to try out a few different characters in the upcoming chapters; is there anyone you would like to see a section of?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Writing this made me want to write a spin off for Bellatrix 3 Maybe in the future but don't worry I don't plan on leaving you hanging! I had to replace these first three chapters because of formatting issues so I know they all popped up at the same time but I am planning on updating weekly, probably on Sundays? But sometimes I get impatient so you might get them sooner.**

**Once again, there is mention of serious illness in this chapter, everyone stay safe, stay indoors if possible for you and spend your time reading smutty fanfic :)**

* * *

Andromeda was glad to be back at school after the Christmas holidays. She enjoyed spending time with her family, especially her younger cousins. A few years ago she had only found them annoying but as they grew up a bit more Sirius and Regulus were starting to grow on her. Sirius would be joining them at Hogwarts the following year and Andromeda liked the idea of having another Black around.

Most of the students would be arriving back tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express, but their Father had business to attend to in Egypt so they took a carriage into Hogsmeade and were escorted back up to the castle a night early. Special exceptions were always being made for the three Black Sisters.

Bellatrix did not abandon her younger sisters for her friends in the back corner tonight because their usual table was empty. Andromeda felt a small thrill past through her chest knowing that they would have some time to relax away from their parents before classes started again.

Andromeda unpacked her things in the dormitory then climbed the stairs back into the common room. Mostly deserted, there were only four other Slytherin students who had stayed over the holidays. A seventh year that Bellatrix sometimes hung out with named Rodolphus, his younger brother who Andromeda knew well enough since he was in her year, Rabastian, a younger girl that she did not know and Lucius Malfoy, reclining on the couch where he often sat.

"You're back!" Andromeda said brightly as she took a seat opposite of Lucius. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked as though he had lost about ten pounds, but he was no longer confined to the Hospital Wing and Andromeda was surprised at her relief at the sight of him.

He seemed to be surprised as well but pleased with her reaction to his presence. "Yeah," he croaked then cleared his throat, "All better now. Well, for the most part." Lucius gave a half smile.

"I was worried about you." Andromeda admitted.

Lucius titled his head slightly and gave a small chuckle, "Sure."

"Honest!" She leaned forward, her head resting in her hand. "Who would carry my books if something happened to you?" Andromeda chided.

Lucius smiled for a moment but a dark look past across his face, "Why," He ran a hand through his hair, "that Mudblood pet of yours, of course."

Andromeda froze, she knew that he was testing her, watching her to see if she would scold him for insulting her friend. Andromeda chose survival and scoffed, leaning back, "Yeah he probably would if I wanted his filthy hands on them." She felt sick just saying the words but her reaction seemed to soothe Lucius' curiosity.

"How are your parents?" Andromeda asked. She knew Mister and Missus Malfoy fairly well through her parents. The Pureblood children grew up together, most related by blood or marriage and sometimes being in the common room felt like an extended family reunion.

Lucius' face soured, "They are both in St. Mungo's," He murmured, "It doesn't look too good." He seemed to distance himself from these words, as if he had them spoken to him and he just repeated them. Andromeda felt a surge of pity for the boy in front of her build in her chest.

Bellatrix plopped down on the couch next to Andromeda and kicked her feet out. "I'm bored." She announced to no one in particular but loud enough to carry through the common room.

Narcissa was not far behind and joined her sisters, sitting on Andromeda's other side. "Someone could read something," She offered.

Bellatrix groaned and threw herself against the back of the couch. "Bor-ring," She stretched out the word and increased her volume.

"I have an idea," Lucius said quietly and all three sisters lifted their eyes to look at him. Rabastian and Rodolphus were making their way over as well, clearly interested in what Lucius was about to say.

He pulled out a small vial of clear liquid from his robes, "Veritaserum. We can play Never Have I Ever." Turning to his friend Lucius said, "Rabastian, go get that Fire Whisky from out dorm and bring it out."

"Yeah!" Roared Rodolphus and sat on the floor near Bella's feet. He was a large seventh year boy with thick dark hair and a dull, dumb face.

Lucius smirked and looked back at the Black Sisters, "What do you say?"

Narcissa looked nervous and Andromeda wasn't sure if it was because of the Veritaserum or the Fire Whisky. Bellatrix shrugged and slid down the couch to join Rodolphus on the floor.

"Works for me," Bella said lazily, "But Cissy isn't playing." She shot a look at her youngest sister.

"That's not fair!" Narcissa argued.

"No she's right," Andromeda agreed, "Cissy you are too young to drink, let alone to have anything interesting to say during the game."

Narcissa looked as if she was about to cry. "I want to play!" She whined and sounded even younger than she was.

"No." Andromeda and Bellatrix said together.

"You heard the girls," Lucius stated and Narcissa pushed herself forcefully up off the couch and marched across the common room to join the other girl.

Rabastian arrived with the bottle of Fire Whisky in hand. "Good man," Lucius grinned, "Nott won't miss this. He will probably just think he drank it before break and forgot about it." Lucius, Rabastian, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix laughed.

They took their places in a circle on the floor and Lucius conjured up small glasses for all of them. "We don't have much Veritaserum, but we don't need it to last long. Only a few drops each, okay?" They all agreed and Lucius poured a little into each person's glass. "Bottoms up." He said locking eyes with Andromeda before throwing the drink back and swallowing quickly.

Andromeda watched as everyone followed suit and mimicked his action. It didn't taste like much of anything and she waited to feel any different, but Andromeda would not have known the difference between this and water if Lucius hadn't told her what it was.

He poured a shot into everyone's glasses and raised his up, "Never have I ever…" Lucius looked around the circle playfully, "fallen off my broom."

Rodolphus laughed loudly as Rabastian downed his drink, "Fuck you, Lucius," Rabastian laughed.

Andromeda thought of Ted and the lessons she was supposed to receive from him once he got back. She was sure that she would fall off the broom a few times learning how to fly but somehow she was not worried about looking silly in front of Ted.

"Never have I ever," Rodolphus paused, thinking, "Damn this is hard, I have done a lot of things!" He laughed loudly again. "Okay never have I ever been a Prefect!"

Now it was Andromeda's turn to drink. She glanced at Lucius who raised his glass in a salute and they both swallowed their shots. Andromeda grimaced as the liquid burned down her throat and tried, unsuccessfully, not to cough. It did not take long for the burning feeling to turn to warmth that seemed to spread through her body. She grinned broadly at the little group, ready for more.

"Never have I ever…" Bellatrix teased as she looked around the circle, "been disarmed!" She cackled as they all tossed back another drink. Bellatrix was an excellent dueller and practiced curses and jinxes all the time. Andromeda thought it was no wonder that no one had managed to get the better of her yet.

Now that it was Andromeda's turn her mind seemed to go blank as to what she should say, "Never have I ever…" Andromeda thought hard, there were plenty of things she had never done but nothing seemed like a good option right now. She didn't want to say anything scandalous or say anything too boring. "Never have I ever… failed a test." She finished lamely.

"Boo," Rodolphus shouted and downed his shot.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Of course," and swallowed hers.

"Show off," Rabastian sneered jokingly and raised his glass to his lips.

Lucius merely raised an eyebrow and nodded at her, "Looks like we are in the same boat, Andromeda." He said with a smile.

The game went on for a few more rounds and they found out that Bellatrix had jinxed a teacher, Rodolphus had never been swimming, Rabastian had drank so much he woke up in a bathroom, and the Lucius had kissed, and maybe more, girls in all four houses.

When Rabastian said, "Never have I ever kissed a Hufflepuff," Lucius' eyes had shot to Andromeda. She had raised her chin and set her mouth, glancing around with a slow blink. After Lucius took his shot there seemed to be a look of relief on his face that Andromeda's glass remained full.

Rabastian was sleeping on the couch and Rodolphus and Bellatrix had broken off, drunkenly laughing and talking about raiding the kitchen for a midnight snack. Only Lucius and Andromeda were left.

Lucius had given up on the glasses and raised the bottle to his lips to take a swig. Andromeda let her body fall to the side as she came to rest on her elbow and stretched out her legs. Lucius' eyes watched as she unfolded before him and took another drink before passing her the bottle.

"What was the question?" She asked, her words slurred. "Why did you drink?"

"Because I wanted to." Lucius said simply and copied her movement so that they were lying side by side on the floor. "I always just… do what I want."

"I've noticed," Andromeda snorted and took a sip from the bottle. It didn't burn her throat now, just added more of the warm feeling in her belly.

"Have you? You've been watching me?" Lucius chided.

"Can't keep my eyes off you," Andromeda jested and drank again.

"Liar." Lucius joked, but his voice held less laughter in it now, "Maybe if I was Tonks…" He trailed off and grabbed the bottle from her.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "He's a friend." Her voice had a harsh tone to it now. She wanted this to be finalized. Something about his expression whenever he brought up Ted made Andromeda uneasy.

"Oh a friend!" Lucius said a little too loudly, "Mudbloods are friends now?" He glared scathingly at her.

"You know what I mean," Andromeda hissed and pulled the bottle back to her lips.

Lucius sat up and looked down at Andromeda. Her honey eyes looked liquid in the firelight and her ash brown hair fell around her shoulders in waves. "No, that's the problem, I don't know what you mean."

Lucius' face held darkness, confusion, and was that a hint of sadness on it? Andromeda leaned up a little and narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking or feeling by his expression.

"You're not like anyone else I have ever met, Andromeda." Lucius admitted and she wasn't sure if the Veritaserum was still in their systems or not. "You're remarkable," He breathed out and reached out to brush her hair out of her face and over her shoulder. Lucius let his eyes wander over her, but kept his hand against her cheek.

"You aren't like other girls, you…" Lucius seemed to be struggling for words, "You aren't afraid to do the things you want. Who makes a History of Magic Club? No one but you." There was tenderness on his face and in his voice now. "You are beautiful, Merlin, you're… exquisite… and strong and clever. You're everything I want in a…" Lucius cut himself off by biting his bottom lip.

Maybe it was the Fire Whisky, maybe it was the way he was looking at her, but Andromeda for once didn't want Lucius to stop talking. She had to admit he was attractive; his pale blonde hair was growing longer and his jawline was more pronounced. He was taller and strong from Quidditch, his strength reflected in the way he moved and held himself.

"You're not half bad yourself," Andromeda allowed herself to say, looking up at him under heavy lids. Lucius' stormy grey eyes caught hers and she saw a hunger in them that made her breath catch.

"You might think you're just friends with Tonks but trust me, he doesn't think that." Lucius added, his voice serious, "I see the way he looks at you, like a little puppy dog," He sneered, "As if he would ever be worthy of you," Lucius whispered and ran his thumb across her cheekbone.

"And you are?" Andromeda tried to lighten the mood.

"The only one." Lucius answered back soberly.

Andromeda locked her honey eyes on his grey ones and tried to read his expression. It was too late that she realized he was doing the same thing to her and she had no idea what she had been wearing on her face tonight.

"Andromeda," Lucius breathed out and leaned down his face to meet hers. He smelled like mint and cedar wood, Andromeda felt her body react to his being so close. He expertly wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, tilting her face up to his.

She gasped; his eyes traveled over her face and focused in on her lips. His own were inches from hers and she could feel his breath on her face as it quickened with excitement. His eyes were stormy and clouded over as they began to close as he opened his mouth slightly…

"What the hell is this?!" Bellatrix's voice screeched out and Andromeda and Lucius quickly broke away. "Were you trying to kiss my sister?!" Bella made a retching noise and Andromeda felt Lucius' body tense. She could feel waves of tension rolling off of him.

Rodolphus was leaning in the doorway to the common room chuckling. "Bella, don't be a cockblock."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bella quickly spat over her shoulder before marching over to Andromeda and dragging her up. "That is quite enough Fire Whisky for tonight." She stated with an authority that sounded like their Father's voice. "We are going to bed."

"What? No!" Lucius jumped up, but stumbled and fell back down. Rodolphus laughed loudly again.

"Yes!" Bella hissed, "Before you try and take advantage of my sister again!"

"Bella, he didn't…" Andromeda began but closed her eyes trying to focus on staying upright instead of talking, "Nothing happened."

"Yeah because I stopped him! You don't know what he is really like, Andromeda." Bellatrix pulled her towards the stairs leading down to the girls dormitory.

Andromeda allowed herself to be led away but cast one look over her shoulder to see Lucius, who had managed to finally get to his feet but was still leaning on the couch. She expected him to give her a silly grin like Ted would have but instead met fury in his grey eyes, like a child who had just had his favorite toy taken away.

* * *

Her robes slipped over her head and she dressed quickly to avoid the cold getting to her skin for a moment longer than was needed. Everyone was getting to bed late tonight as the fifth years were up working through his or her pile of homework. Andromeda wrapped her robe around her and dove under the covers quickly.

"I still have to do Slughorn's essay on poisons before Friday, but that will free me up to revise all weekend." Delores had an unpleasant habit of talking even though no one was in a conversation with her. She seemed to like to voice her thoughts out loud, especially if she thought that they would impress her classmates.

Andromeda didn't give the Half-Blood witch much thought and avoided her whenever possible but they shared a dormitory for five years now and there was only so much she could tone out before some of her girlish voice slipped in.

"I've finished mine," She said with a yawn and began to pull the curtains around her bed.

"What?" Delores spun around.

"Slughorn's essay, I've finished mine." Andromeda simply stated.

"But he just assigned it yesterday… how did you find the time?" Delores' voice reached a squeaky height and Andromeda regretted trying to shut her up now that the plan had obviously backfired.

Shrugging she blew out the candle on her nightstand, "It wasn't that difficult."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't be for you," Delores sneered. She flung herself into her bed that she had covered with a disgusting pink lace duvet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Andromeda sat forward, glaring at her dorm mate.

"Oh just that you always seem to get everything." Delores answered easily, "You were made Prefect for some outrageous reason," Delores had never forgiven Andromeda for being named Prefect instead of her, "And now even Lucius Malfoy is paying attention to you. Makes you wonder why, doesn't it?" Delores narrowed her eyes in Andromeda's direction, "Why are you so popular with boys… but not girls?" Delores finished tilting her head to the side with mock curiosity.

"What exactly are you saying, Umbridge?" Andromeda was tired. She had been working since dinner and just wanted to go to bed so that she wouldn't fall asleep during her patrol shift tomorrow night. She did not have the energy to argue with Delores tonight. But the fact that none of the other girls stood up for her said more than their words would have.

"Oh, I'm not saying anything," Delores said sweetly, "Just wondering."

Andromeda sneered, "By the looks of it, you'll be wondering for the rest of your life!" Andromeda snapped and turned over, away from Delores. She could hear a huff in the background and then a squeak, as Delores must have decided it wasn't worth carrying on.

Andromeda lay awake for some time thinking of what Delores had said despite her exhaustion. It was true she wasn't popular like Narcissa was in her year or outstanding like Bellatrix was. Lucius was an old family friend so whose business was it that they were friends? Were they friends? Andromeda used to be annoyed with the blonde boy but over the past year things had changed a little between them. And after the other night she could not deny that something else was happening between the brown haired witch and blonde wizard.

Andromeda shoved her fist into her pillow and pulled the overs up over her shoulders to her chin. The image of Ted floated to the front of her mind and interrupted her thoughts of Lucius. His silly grin caused a warm feeling to fill her chest that traveled down inside her. Andromeda's eyes popped open at the sensation, what was happening to her?

Even something as innocent as holding hands now seemed to have a heavier, weighty meaning to it this year. But no one knew the small touches she had shared with Ted. No one knew the lightness she felt in her stomach when he wrapped his arms around her, dancing that time. No one knew how her hands seemed to burn pleasantly when they were pressed to his chest…

And Lucius, well none of that mattered because he said things like that to almost every girl… right? He was known for getting around and what he had said to her the night she got back from Christmas holiday, well, they were drunk. 'We also took Veritaserum' a small voice sounded but Andromeda ignored it, pursing her lips. Plus, nothing had happened, with either boy.

Delores was wrong, she was just jealous that's all. Andromeda sighed deeply and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

"I meant what I said," Lucius had pulled Andromeda aside before her HoM meeting. The rain was pouring outside and the wind swept by the castle like a gale. Raindrops pelted the windows making the corridors loud with echoes. "About you, after Christmas."

Lucius had seemed to recover well over the past few weeks, his skin losing his grey pallor and pink creeping back into his cheeks. He was soaking wet at the moment having just come in from a cancelled Quidditch practice and his long blonde hair stuck to his face and neck.

"Lucius," Andromeda started and her tone said everything that she meant. Lucius Malfoy would have been a good match for her. Pureblood girls were supposed to come out of Hogwarts with a husband either lined up or waiting on permission from their parents to marry. Lucius came from a respectable, wealthy family. He could give her the life she deserved with all the trappings and finery she was accustomed to. But there was just something missing and Andromeda could not put her finger on it.

"Look, I have to go visit my parents in St Mungo's," Lucius admitted and Andromeda's face filled with concern. His voice was strained and she could tell that he was holding back information and having a hard time just saying that phrase alone. "Just, think about it… me… while I'm gone and, and just let me know when I get back okay?"

"There you are!" Ted's warm voice carried to the pair tucked inside an alcove. Andromeda's head shot around to see his silly grin fade as he caught sight of her companion. Ted stopped short in front of them, taking in the sight of a wet Malfoy in his Quidditch robes holding Andromeda's hands up to his chest in a tight little corner of a quiet hallway.

Andromeda knew that Lucius was already emotionally unstable and didn't want an altercation between the two to upset him anymore than he already was. She dropped his hands and took a step out of the alcove. Turning back, Andromeda gave Lucius a small smile, "Give your parents my best." Andromeda quickly moved into the space between the two boys, hoping this would dispel some of the tension that was filling the hallway.

Lucius gave her a weak smile, Ted a sneer, then took off back towards the Slytherin dormitory.

Andromeda brushed past Ted and walked into the empty classroom they used for HoM meetings. She tossed her bag onto the table and felt her stomach turn. Dealing with Lucius was hard enough without having Ted accidently catch them. But why did that matter? It's not like she had anything with Ted; it's not like he counted.

'But he does count' that pesky voice sounded and Andromeda ran her hand over the top of her head as she turned to face Ted.

He had followed her slowly inside the classroom and was closing the door behind him as she turned.

"What was that about?" Ted asked seriously, a tone in voice she had never heard before. One thing she liked about Ted was he got straight to the point but tonight she was less fond of this trait.

"Nothing." Andromeda began to pace.

"Didn't look like nothing." Ted answered darkly.

"What are you, jealous?" Andromeda snapped at him. She turned to face him again and hardened her expression.

Ted took a step towards her and shoved his hands in his robe pockets, "Do you like him?" He was trying to keep the venom from his voice but failing.

"That's none of your business."

"Really?" Ted argued, exasperated, "Andromeda, how long are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" She asked, nerves started to build inside her.

"There is something here!" Ted exclaimed, waving his hand back and forth, "Between us! You know there is!" He added as she forced a laugh.

"Just because I am nice to you," She spat, "Doesn't mean that there is something going on with us!" Was Andromeda trying to convince Ted or herself?

Ted let out a short breath and threw his head back, "Oh okay, so we are just going to pretend that we are nothing then, right?" He threw his hands up and let them fall sharply against his thighs. "I don't know why I bother sometimes." Ted murmured as he turned away from her.

Andromeda felt tears pricking in her eyes and would have given anything to stop them from coming. She let anger create a shield instead. "What do you want from me?" She had meant it to come out snotty and harsh to push him further away but instead it came out as a plea.

Ted turned and took in the sight of her; her wavy hair was disheveled and her jaw was clenched as if she was in pain. He quickly closed the space between them, his brown eyes never leaving her honey colored ones.

"I want you to decide what you want," Ted said truthfully, "If you want me I'm here, right here." He took her chin in his fingers and titled her face up to him, "Just say the word…" He gave her a weak smile, searched her face for an answer.

Andromeda made a choking noise and tried to pull her face away from his but Ted held fast. "It's not as simple as that," She started.

"Oh, come on," Ted was annoyed now. Why couldn't she just see how good they could be together? "You can't just say that." She smiled when she was with him, really smiled; Ted knew he made her happy. If she would only allow herself to be happy…

"You don't know my family!" Andromeda argued back.

"But I know you." Ted answered and she closed her mouth sharply. "And you know me. And you know, deep down, what you want. Even if you can't admit it to yourself." He had called her out now and there was no going back.

"Ted," He melted a little every time she said his name. Andromeda sighed, "You just don't get it."

"Then help me understand!" He begged, "I know they don't like Muggleborns and think that we are scum but, Andromeda, you know better. You are better." He added.

Andromeda took a moment to sort through her thoughts, trying to find the words to make Ted understand. But she began to realize that she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted him to understand…

"Dromeda," Ted took her hand in his; it was warm and held hers in the most perfect way. She lifted her eyes to meet his rich brown ones that seemed so pure in a way she had never seen before. No, she couldn't just throw everything away for a crush. Is that what this was, a crush? Andromeda felt sick with the confusion.

"What?" She snapped, hardening her expression.

Ted pulled back, shocked at the sudden change that had overcome Andromeda. After five years of classes with her he had seen her snap at other people, often Malfoy, but never himself. Cold anger was painted across her pale face; Ted dropped her hand.

"Nothing." He turned from her and dug his History of Magic book from his bag. "You know what?" Ted slammed the book on the desk, "No, it's not nothing. Are you dating Malfoy?" He couldn't hold back the wave of emotion that she called forth in him. He had real feelings for her and couldn't deny them anymore and he wasn't going to let her deny them either.

Her eyes were normally warm and playful and Ted was surprised to see the frost that covered them now. She folded her arms across her chest and set herself in a defensive stance. Her whole body seemed to bristle and seethe at his presence.

Ted was surprised to find that he was happy that he was eliciting a strong reaction from her; anything to tell him that she cared on some level. He pursed his lips, waiting for her response that she was obviously choosing with care.

"No," She finally said with a sneer.

Ted let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Five minutes ago he thought she was disliked Lucius' attention and efforts but after seeing them in the corridor, now he wasn't so sure. She had been looking at Lucius in a way she had never looked at him.

Just as quickly as the relief came a new worry clawed its way up his chest, "Do you want to?" Ted felt his throat close as the last of the words left it. He was terrified of hearing the answer to this. How could he lose her to Lucius Malfoy of all people?

"How is that any of your business?" Andromeda forced the words out. How could she answer him when she didn't know the answer herself? Lucius had often been abrasive and even cruel to others but that was not the way he treated Andromeda. She was seeing a new side to him, a softer side, since his parents and his own illness and after the other night…

Ted shook his head and ran his hand through his sandy hair. He took a few steps, starting to pace in front of the desk. What could she possibly see him him?! Malfoy was hateful and merciless to those he viewed a less than himself, people like Ted. If she cared about someone like that, what did that say about Andromeda?

Andromeda thumbed the black pearl that hung from around her neck, a habit that she picked up when she was feeling nervous or uncomfortable. She twisted it until the ribbon felt tight around her neck. She wasn't sure how she felt about Lucius, she wasn't sure how she felt about Ted. In fact, she had actively not dealt with her feelings about either boy. How could Ted just expect her to give him answers that she didn't know herself?

Ted turned back to Andromeda and opened his mouth to tell her… then saw her pulling at the pearl that Lucius had given her. He couldn't keep the anger from his face at this. "Of course." Ted spat, looking her up and down before saying, "You deserve each other." A small part of him relished the shock that coated her face. Without another word he grabbed his bag and took off through the door.

"Tonks!" Andromeda called after him, "Where are you going?" He heard the panic in her voice but kept walking down the corridor. "Ted!"

* * *

**A/N: Drama! Intrigue! Romance! She called him Tedddd! And sexy Lucius, oh my! Only three sections this time but longer ones, I am trying out a few different things and seeing what feels best. Let me know what you like too! This is turning out to be longer than I expected and I am pleasantly surprised at this. It will be more of a slow burn than I originally planned but that doesn't mean things are going to be dragging on; events will be playing out! Please review so I know how you like this and if I should keep posting chapters :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my goodness okay so I think I FINALLY got the formatting fixed. Sorry everyone, that was a nightmare. It had been too long since I published and I forgot that FF likes things to be a certain, particular way. **

**Just because of the situation that is going on in the world I want to let you know that this chapter mentions serious illness and death.**

* * *

Lucius did not return to the school for over a week. Andromeda found out why in the Daily Prophet one morning as she spread raspberry jam thickly over her toast. Dragon Pox was a dangerous illness that many who suffered from it never recovered. Lucius was young and strong and able to beat the illness, but his parents had not been so fortunate.

Thick red jam dripped from her wilting toast as the severity sunk in. Lucius had lost both of his parents in the same week; his Father first and his Mother two days later. She felt pangs ring through her chest for her pale haired friend, knowing that he would be feeling such incredible loneliness that few people their age would understand.

"How horrid," Narcissa gasped as she caught sight of the headline, sitting down next to her older sister. "I can't believe that St. Mungo's couldn't do more for them, I mean, after all the endowments that Mr. Malfoy has given them over the years…" She fiddled with her hands in her lap as she often did when she was nervous or uncomfortable.

"The quality everywhere is declining," Bellatrix sneered, pouring a second cup of coffee for herself. She had large, dark bags under her eyes signifying a severe lack of sleep, "These Mudbloods are everywhere now; you know they even let them be Healers these days?" She scoffed and shook her head.

"Are they qualified?" Narcissa gasped and cracked a soft-boiled egg.

"Of course not!" Bellatrix's voice rose loud enough to attract attention from those sitting around the sisters.

"How do you know?" Andromeda asked quietly, her appetite gone.

"They're Mudbloods, Dromeda." Bellatrix spoke the words slowly and clearly as if no other explanation was needed.

* * *

"Grip it tighter!" Ted yelled, exasperated as Andromeda slipped halfway off the broom.

"I am!" She snarled as she heaved herself straight back onto it.

They had been at it for over an hour and the sky was streaked with pink and purple as the sun began to creep towards the horizon. Andromeda was used to getting things right away and was frustrated that there was something that she had to work at instead of having just a natural talent for.

They had not discussed what had happened at the last HoM club meeting; about a week later Ted received an owl over breakfast with just the words "Quidditch tonight?" in a small, neat print he recognized from Andromeda's agenda's of HoM meetings. He had looked up, catching her eye and nodding with a tentative smile. Andromeda exhaled deeply and her full lips stretched into the sweetest smile Ted had ever seen.

"Okay, lean forward just a little… too much, too much!" Ted dove out of the way as the broom zoomed forward, Andromeda barely holding on.

She let out a small yelp and dove from the broomstick just wanting to be on the ground once more. Andromeda expected to feel the hard ground underneath her, as she had many times today, but instead felt a warm, slightly squishy something break her fall. Tossing her hair out of her face, she realized she had just landed on top of Ted.

Their bodies were intertwined; legs and arms twisted inside each other so it was hard to tell where Andromeda began and Ted stopped. Her wavy ash hair fell around them like a curtain, blocking out the rest of the world. She pushed herself up a little and caused Ted to breathe out sharply.

"What? Am I hurting you?" She asked quickly, trying to shift to stop pressing on whatever part of him she was pressing on.

"Oh," Ted groaned, "Don't move!" He said quickly and grabbed her upper arms with surprisingly strong hands. She watched him breathing carefully, as if trying to calm down.

"What's wrong?!" Andromeda's voice raised in concern; she hadn't been that high in the air at all, maybe about six or seven feet, did she land that hard on him to break something?

Ted swallowed hard and finally let his deep, brown eyes meet her amber ones. She looked concerned; her pouty lips barely opened, eyes wide and searching his face. He asked her before if he could kiss her and she had pulled away, Ted didn't know if he could stand it if she pulled away from him again now that he had her so close.

In this moment he didn't care that she might have feelings for Malfoy. He didn't care that she wore his necklace around her neck like a collar. She was so close to him, that floral scent was all around him, he inhaled her like oxygen. Gingerly, he let his hands slide from her arms down her body to rest on her hips when she didn't shift away from him he let one hand move up her back slightly, holding her.

Her lips were on his before she even knew what she was doing. All she knew was that she wanted this, him, Ted. Normally she thought out a problem and came to a sensible conclusion but she just couldn't help herself this time. His mouth opened for her and she tasted him curiously. She pressed her full lips into his with eager pressure.

Ted could not suppress the groan that rose through his body from his lower abdomen. He felt more alive in this moment than in all the moments of his life put together. He grasped her hip, feeling as she dug her hip bone into his. His other hand on her back pressed her chest deeper into him and he committed the feeling of her against him to his memory.

Andromeda let her hand graze his cheek like she had done in the corridor months ago. She felt his hand work its way into her hair and pull her head towards his. She lifted her leg slightly to get a better angle then noticed why Ted had told her to stop moving before.

Shivers shot down his spine as her leg grazed over him. Then Andromeda flung her head back forcefully, breaking their kiss. Her eyes were wide and wild, lips a vivid pink from the attention they had just received. Ted tried to pull her back down to him again but she fought and untangled her limbs from his.

"Dromeda," Ted called out as she panted on the grass, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. Her eyes were wary and he saw the muscles in her neck tense, causing the black pearl to tremble. "It's not… I didn't mean…" He tried to explain as he shifted his own position. His lips tingled where she had just been; he licked them instinctively tasting her once more.

"This was a mistake." Andromeda's voice was blank and empty. She glanced around making sure no one had seen what had just conspired between the Pureblood witch and Muggleborn boy in front of her.

"No," Ted sounded like he was in pain.

"I have to go." Andromeda pulled herself from the ground.

Ted struggled to stand, "Andromeda, wait, please!" He winced as he found his footing. "Let me explain!" He called as she started to move away from him. He did not reach for her or try to touch her knowing this would just make things worse.

Andromeda shot him a quick look over her shoulder; if Ted could just talk to her for a moment… but in a split second decision she took off over the grounds, tearing back up to the castle.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for patrolling? I can do it on my own, it's fine really," Andromeda offered as they walked through the portrait hole.

Lucius smiled weakly at her. His eyes were swollen and pink, but he was back at school after… it was still hard to say it or think it. "No, I think the distraction will be nice," was all he could manage.

Andromeda nodded and they began their rounds. He had already been back a week and a few days. Teachers were letting him out of classes and excusing his homework not being done. Any other time he would have revealed in this new position of power but not now.

"Want to check out the Astronomy Tower?" Lucius asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Sure!" Andromeda agreed a little too quickly, catching his eye they shared a small laugh.

Lucius felt the laugh reverberate in his chest, so hollow now, but surprisingly filling with something he had not felt in weeks… happiness? He let the laughter roll and continue. Andromeda's died out and he could feel her watching him; Lucius had not laughed in so long that he had forgotten just how good it could feel.

"Thanks," He managed, catching his breath, "Thank you, I needed that." Lucius admitted. He liked how he felt around Andromeda. She wasn't like the other girls he knew who always wanted something from him either popularity or gifts or a constant attention. Andromeda didn't need anything from him and that was refreshing.

"Anytime," she smiled and he noticed that this was a genuine smile, not one of the flat or polite smiles she normally gave out.

"Do you mean that?" He asked her, stopping on the stairs as they made they way through the castle.

Andromeda took a few more steps so that she was a few stairs higher than Lucius. Turning she looked back down at him, her wavy hair fell over her shoulder and framed her face. Her eyelids were heavy over her amber colored eyes giving her a look of aloofness and mystery. Her lips softened from the smile to close and purse together.

"I do," She blinked slowly and bit her bottom lip making it pout out in a way that Lucius could not get enough of. Lucius held her honey eyes in his grey gaze, silently wishing for her to say more but Andromeda never did say more than what was required.

The pair made their way up through the castle checking closed classrooms along the way. Lucius made sure that their arms brushed each other at any chance that they got.

The moonlight streamed in through the paned glass along the corridor, their steps echoing in the emptiness. Something about being alone in the castle at night always gave Lucius a light feeling in his stomach of excitement. It was nice to feel something that wasn't grief and he let the emotion roll over him. Andromeda pulled her long wavy hair up onto her head and Lucius allowed himself to survey her newly exposed skin.

He was pleased that she wore the black pearl around her neck. The velvet ribbon was in stark contrast to her creamy, pale skin and the pearl itself shone in the starlight. Her neck was long and thin, something that the ribbon extenuated. How good that skin would look with his love bites along it…

Lucius led the way up the stairs to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Here they were exposed to the cold night air and he could see his breath in front of him. He enjoyed the feeling of the freezing air on his face after being indoors for so long. He had sat at their bedsides for weeks…

Andromeda shivered and crossed her arms around herself in an effort to conserve heat. This action caused her newly grown chest to stick out farther than normal and strain against the top of her button down shirt, threatening to topple out. But Lucius had wanted to come here and she wanted to support him in this time so she gritted her chattering teeth and followed him to the railing.

The stars burned in the cold sky like millions of fires too far to warm them. She recognized constellations and patterns she had learned over her last five years at Hogwarts. She imagined what it would be like to lose her family at such a young age as she studied the boy standing next to her. His face was set and cold, braced against the wind and the turmoil inside of him.

Lucius turned towards her, a single tear dropped onto his cheek and before she could stop herself she reached up to wipe it away. He leaned into her touch, placing his face in her hand and closing his eyes at the sensation. Andromeda rubbed her thumb over his angled cheekbone a few times before pulling it back and wrapped her arm back around her midriff.

"Have you given it any more thought?" He did not have to elaborate; both of them knew what he was referring to. In fact, Andromeda had spent quite a bit of time thinking about how she felt about Lucius, but even more time considering how and what she felt for Ted.

Andromeda dropped her gaze. After her kiss with Ted she had avoided him entirely. He had tried to catch her eye a few times but had otherwise respected her decision and had left her alone. She could not now deny that she cared for Ted but they were from different worlds… Lucius however was exactly the type of person she was expected to end up with. Wealthy, Refined, and Pureblooded; he was everything her parents wanted for her, everything she grew up expecting.

She offered a small nod and felt Lucius' hand cup her chin to tilt her face up to look at his again. His touch was cold from the late February night air and she shivered under his gaze. "Well?" he prompted.

"What do you expect of me?" Andromeda breathed, barely wanting an answer.

"I want you to be with me," Lucius explained, "Have you on my arm, get to know one another," Lucius brushed a lose lock of ash brown hair from her face, "better." He finished, a grin beginning to form at the corners of his mouth.

Andromeda's mind raced. Would he still want her if he knew what she had done with Ted? Would he call her dirty? Would anyone want her now?

'Ted does,' the small voice in her head sounded, 'He doesn't care about any of those things, just you.' Andromeda closed her eyes, blocking out thoughts of the Hufflepuff.

If she agreed to be with Lucius, would that somehow erase what she had done? Did she even really feel dirty for letting a Mudblood, no a Muggleborn, no a Mudblood, touch her? Kiss her?

'You kissed him,' the voice said defiantly. Her Father would pull her from school if he knew what she had done and probably curse Ted for leading her astray. He would disown her if he knew how she really felt… Ted was right, deep down she did know what she really felt even if she would not admit it. But her choices were her own even if her heart wasn't anymore.

"We can…" Andromeda's voice sounded far away from herself, like a different person was talking, "get to know each other better," Andromeda conceded.

A look of triumph spread across Lucius' face as it broke into a smile just for her. He leaned forward, just as he had done after Christmas, closing in on her. Andromeda turned her head at the last second letting his kiss land on her frozen cheek instead of her mouth.

They walked back to the Slytherin common room, Lucius looping his arm through hers. Andromeda kept her eyes cast down and thought of the warmth and taste of Ted.

* * *

March brought the sun back to the grounds of Hogwarts along with roaring winds that swept viciously through the Quidditch Pitch. Andromeda pulled her cloak around her tighter, regretting that she agreed to watch Lucius practice with the Slytherin Quidditch team. There were a few other Slytherins in the stands watching the practice and Andromeda noticed Delores' bulging eyes following Malfoy's green and blonde streak across the pitch.

It was near lunchtime on a Saturday and she would much rather have been inside studying since their O.W.L.s were fast approaching. She wondered just how upset Lucius would be if she snuck away… no, she couldn't do that to him. Over the past week or so his mood had improved and Andromeda knew that her acceptance of him was a large part of that.

Surprisingly she had enjoyed spending time with Lucius. He did always find a way to make sure that some part of him was touching some part of her but he had been a gentleman for the most part. Being Lucius, he could not help himself from making some crude jokes about their classmates who had a lower blood status or were less wealthy. Andromeda tolerated this, having done so her whole life.

Her stomach gave a small growl and Andromeda looked around, wondering how much longer they would be practicing. A group of yellow clad people was walking onto the pitch and Andromeda stood up, recognizing a crop of dusty blonde hair on top of wide, strong shoulders- Ted Tonks.

They still had not spoken since their own flying practice. Andromeda had posted flyers saying HoM club meetings were postponed until, oh, this week she realized. She paled; clubs had to have a certain amout of meetings each term to stay in effect and she had cancelled all she could. Thursday, she would have to face him one way or another.

The Slytherin team landed on the grassy pitch, Lucius swooping gently and dismounting his broom mid stride began to walk as if his method of movement had not changed. Andromeda quickly made her way down the stairs and onto the pitch herself.

"It's almost one and we have the pitch booked for the afternoon," Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff Captain and Chaser announced loudly so that the approaching Slytherins could hear. Andromeda hung to the side, watching the scene unfold in front of her. Without meaning to she looked directly at Ted and found that he was staring at her too, his warm brown eyes searching her face for her mood.

She had to admit that she missed him. She didn't realize how much they passed casual comments to each other in class until she couldn't do it anymore. Or how much she enjoyed his silly grin. Or how they both seemed to laugh at the same dumb jokes… Her full lips were smiling unintentionally and she saw that Ted reciprocated.

But he was not the only one watching Andromeda; she felt his stormy gaze on her and turned to see Lucius' eyes clouding over with distaste. Lucius sneered in Ted's direction and Ted returned it with a sour look.

"Hope this wind doesn't knock you off your brooms," Parkinson growled as he shoved his way through the Hufflepuffs. The teams bristled as they passed each other but otherwise were civil.

Andromeda could not help but think about the kiss she and Ted had shared, right here on the grass and now here they were again. She hesitated for a moment instead of following her housemates.

"Andromeda," Lucius' voice drawled her name out as he held out a hand to her. Her honey eyes moved quickly from his outstretched hand to Ted, just feet away from her.

"You can stay and watch if you want," Ted offered, his voice soft and welcoming.

"No she bloody can't!" Diggory called to his keeper, "She's a Slytherin and will just spy and tell her boyfriend all our plays!" Diggory crossed his arms over his chest. Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the Hufflepuff captain.

Ted's heart skipped a beat. Was Amos joking or did he know something Ted didn't? His breath quickened as he looked at Lucius, holding out a gloved hand to Andromeda who was glancing between the three boys in front of her.

He caught her amber eyes and saw the turmoil turning in them. No, this couldn't be true, she can't have started dating Malfoy… He knew she had been spooked after their illicit kiss which was just feet from where they now stood and that they hadn't spoken in almost a month but could that much have changed? He had only been trying to give her space for her to sort out how she felt but he had been sure that she felt the same as him…

Andromeda sneered at Diggory, turning with a slow blink to Ted, she gave him a sad smile, the March sun reflecting in her eyes strangely. Turning again she took Lucius' hand and headed towards the castle.

Ted felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. His lips parted to gulp down air, which filled his panicked lungs, trying to keep up with his racing heart.

"It's for the best," Amos patted him roughly on the shoulder seeing Ted's expression, "She belongs with someone like him."

Ted yanked his arm away from his captain. "You don't know anything about her!" Ted snapped and mounted his broom, taking off shakily.

Andromeda cast a look over her shoulder to see Ted soaring in the direction of the goal posts. This wasn't how she wanted him to find out. Lucius pulled her sharply back towards him.

It was the worst practice of Ted's life, his mind and heart were not in it at all. By the time the sun began to dip in the sky and he landed back on the ground he had failed to save a single goal.

* * *

Classes were getting more and more intense each day as the O.W.L.s crept closer and closer. Many fifth years were taking daily doses of Calming Droughts just to make it through. It seemed that Andromeda had every moment of her day scheduled and booked, there had not been a lot of time for Lucius and her to spend together other than studying side by side.

She ate quickly at dinner wanting to make sure that she got to her HoM meeting on time. She had been dreading talking to Ted but since Saturday on the Quidditch Pitch she knew she owed him an explanation. There had been no time this week so far to catch him in the halls between classes but she hoped that he would actually show up tonight.

Lucius sipped his pumpkin juice, "Where are you running off to?" He drawled, noticing she was pulling her things together.

"History of Magic Club, remember?" Andromeda blew him a kiss and started off towards the door.

Lucius turned over his goblet in an effort to race after her, "Andromeda!" He called angrily as she passed over the threshold.

Andromeda spun around, now walking backwards. "Walk and talk, Lucius, walk and talk," She grinned and started forwards once more as his long gait quickly caught up to her.

"I thought you cancelled that silly club," Lucius scoffed, he didn't like the idea of his girlfriend and Ted Tonks alone in a room together. He still noticed the way Tonks looked at Andromeda and the way she hesitated on the pitch.

"It's not silly," Andromeda was taking the stairs two at a time now but Lucius easily kept up with her, "It's my club and we can't miss any more meetings." She turned the corner and started off down the empty corridor.

Lucius grabbed her upper arm and spun her towards him. Her momentum disrupted, Andromeda stumbled and crashed into his solid chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously, trying to pull herself away but Lucius held tightly to her arm. "You're hurting me." Andromeda said softly. His knuckles whitened as his grip on her tightened.

Lucius walked her backwards until her back collided softly with the stone wall. Fighting his instinct to drag her back down to the dungeons, Lucius released her arm but let his hand travel to her chest, palm flat against her breastbone, pinning her to the wall.

"Like Hell I am going to let him be alone with you," Lucius hissed in Andromeda's face.

"What are you talking about?" Andromeda played dumb, hoping this would ease Lucius' jealousy.

"Your little Mudblood pet," Lucius towered over her now, his thumb and forefinger twirling the black pearl on her neck.

"Ted?" Andromeda faked a laugh but Lucius seemed to growl as his name passed through her lips. He had never acted this way towards her, but Andromeda was well aware of what could come from a man filled with rage and jealousy. She had to act fast to protect herself 'And Ted' the small voice sounded in her head.

Andromeda grazed the back of her fingers against his sharp cheekbone and let her wrist fall on his shoulder. Lucius' gaze began to soften the tiniest bit at her affection. Winding her fingers in his long blonde hair Andromeda let her head fall to the side and pouted her lips. She felt a small relief as his eyes focused on her lips now, distracting him.

"You have nothing to worry about, Lucius." Andromeda purred and let her heavy lids close in a slow blink starting up at him with large eyes. She could tell this was working but Lucius still had some trepidation in his grey eyes. "Is this his pearl I wear on my neck?" She let the last word reverberate between them.

Lucius relished in the sight of Andromeda mewling under him. Her allure was like Fire Whisky to him and he drank in the sight of her full lips, parted just slightly and her dark lashes brushing her cheek before opening to let her honey colored eyes pour into him.

Lucius growled pleasantly and placed his other arm on the wall next to her head, somewhat trapping her between the wall and himself. He stopped fingering the pearl and lightly drug his fingers over her milky skin, stopping only when he reached the top button of her blouse. Andromeda did not tighten or pull away as she normally did so he let his fingers work it and soon it popped open to reveal to rounded tops of her enticing breasts.

"Now," Andromeda purred, "Let me get to my club meeting and get it over with so I can come find you again."

Lucius had half a mind to take her into the classroom himself and let Tonks walk in on whatever he walked in on. Lucius raised his eyes from her chest back to her face and smirked. He brushed her wavy hair out of her face so that he could take in her full divinity. He clenched his jaw, feeling the muscle pop and harden.

She normally had an air of distance around her but he was thrilled that Andromeda was finally returning his affections. She leaned forward now that he was not pushing her against the wall, closing the distance between them.

With a smirk Andromeda let her voluminous lips pass by his own with a small sigh he felt tingle his own lips before she placed them gently on his cheek. Lucius fought the urge to push her back into the wall and take this kiss she was teasing him with.

He shivered under her touch and Andromeda quickly slipped out from under him and tossed her ash colored hair back over her shoulder. Lucius felt the loss of her presence like a loss of a limb.

"See you back in the dungeons," Andromeda grinned ducking inside the classroom.

Lucius let his head roll back and a small sarcastic laugh leave him. "Right," he called after her, chewing on the inside of his lip before making his way back down the steps to wait for Andromeda in the dark.

* * *

Ted had thrown himself into revision and preparing for the O.W.L.s this past week, anything to keep his mind busy. Amos had near cursed him for his abysmal performance at practice but Ted was surprised he had remembered to stay on his broom after watching Andromeda walk off with none other than Lucius Malfoy.

After that he decided that he didn't want to listen to anyone else's opinion on the matter until he heard what was going on straight from Andromeda herself. Howard had tried to talk to him about it several times and ease his mind about the Slytherin girl but Ted would just shake his head and wave Howard off.

Between Quidditch practice and the extra homework piled on Ted had barely had time to think about what had happened but that didn't mean it didn't play out in front of his eyes every night when he closed them. Yesterday he almost had a breakdown from the stress of everything and announced to Howard that he was going to quit the HoM club, which Howard whole-heartedly supported.

He had kept this resolution until halfway through dinner this evening when he just happened to see Andromeda racing out from the Great Hall and Lucius tearing after her, fury etched on his face. It was then he decided that he needed to hear the truth from her and gulped his food down quickly.

The empty classroom they used for HoM classes was tucked away at the end of a corridor that was not even currently in use. It was a small room with old furniture stored along the walls but it had been the only available spot for the first meeting and Andromeda had taken a liking to it and they never lobbied for a larger room; not that the club needed it anyways.

Ted skidded to a halt in front of the closed door and took a deep breath. Soon, he would know where he stood with Andromeda. He briefly thought she might try and dodge the conversation that was due to him but Ted was resolute that he would get his answer one way or another.

When he walked in her back was to him; her long waves cascaded down past her shoulders gently. Andromeda spun around her face filled with relief at the sight of him. She heaved a happy sigh and a smile broke out across her face.

Ted just knew that everything had to be a misunderstanding. There was no way that she could look at him like that and not feel what he was feeling. Her eyes shone like amber gemstones and her cheeks crinkled around them as her smile widened. Ted let out the breath he had been holding since entering the room.

"Hi," She breathed out, the air between then felt thick.

"Hey," Ted gave a crooked grin and let his bag drop to the floor.

Andromeda dropped her gaze for just a moment and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting it. Ted's mind flashed back to the way her lips felt on his and felt his heart skip a beat.

The awkwardness hung in the air a moment more before Ted couldn't stand it anymore and quickly crossed the space between them. He dove his hand into her think ash colored hair and felt the curve of her neck bend to his palm. His other hand landed on her hip and pulled himself closer to her so that they were almost touching.

"Dromeda," Ted breathed out her name as he leaned his face down to hers. They were just inches apart and as much as Ted wanted to pull her the rest of the way towards him and taste her supple lips again he waited for Andromeda to kiss him. He didn't want to cross any lines she wasn't ready to cross so he poised himself there allowing her to get comfortable with his presence.

Andromeda could feel the heat radiating from his hands through her clothes as it sunk into her skin. In just seconds Ted had made her feel more than she had felt with Lucius in weeks. Lucius… the smile faded from her face and a detached cloud settled there instead.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ted felt in tuned to Andromeda's subtle reactions after studying her for so long.

She had meant what she said to Lucius, when she had said it, of course. She had no idea that Ted's presence would have had this affect on her. Her feelings hadn't gone but she hadn't let herself feel them in weeks. Maybe that was the problem. Did that mean Lucius was right for being jealous like this?

Ted ran his hands over her arms and was surprised when Andromeda winced and gasped as his hands grazed over her upper arms. She pulled her right arm away from him and held it gingerly against her.

"Are you hurt?" Ted asked concerned, taking a step towards her.

"I'm fine." She snapped, all the warmth in her seemed to have dissolved and the cold Slytherin shell coated her now.

"Let me look at it," Ted offered.

Andromeda merely shook her head and dropped her arm back to her side, wiping the discomfort from her face. But soon the pain returned to her face but in a different shade than before. Andromeda let out a long breath, "Ted, we need to talk."

It was as if someone had cast a freezing charm on Ted's insides. He had not wanted to think about Andromeda this week because he did not want to consider that her being with Lucius was a real possibility. He had been afraid that she would try to run from the conversation but now, that was exactly what Ted wanted to do.

A cold sweat prickled his skin as Andromeda spoke, "I wanted to tell you myself and I hate that you found out the way you did. I hope you know I never meant to hurt you-"

"You never meant to hurt me?" Ted's voice was shaking, "Andromeda, you kissed me!" Now he was yelling.

"I know," She pleaded but Ted did not want to hear any more of her excuses.

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me." He enunciated each word clearly, "Then you run off because of something that I can't control and don't speak to me for weeks!"

"Ted," Andromeda begged.

"The next thing I know you're dating Lucius fucking Malfoy?" Ted threw his arms up roughly, letting them slap against his sides as they came down. "Do you have any idea what hell he has made my life?" Ted didn't wait for Andromeda to respond, "Actually, yeah, you do! Because you used to be just like him; stuck up and cruel."

Ted ran his hands through his dusty blonde hair. He could understand and accept if Andromeda didn't feel the same way about him and chose to be with someone else. He could learn live with that. But he knew she cared for him and he felt sick when he thought of her and Lucius together.

Andromeda did not even try to argue back. Everything Ted was throwing at her she took. She knew he had a right to be angry; she should have been honest with him long ago. She should have told him what she felt when she felt it but that was not the way she was raised. She should have told him about Lucius weeks ago instead of avoiding the problem and ending up making it worse.

"Just tell me one thing," Ted sounded tired now, "Why Malfoy? Out of everyone in this entire school, why him?" He couldn't keep his voice from shaking with emotion.

Andromeda swallowed hard, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat. "You don't know him like I do," Andromeda started and Ted scoffed, "Really! And he has been through a lot with his parents… and he isn't the same bully he was before."

"Since when? Lunch?" Ted exclaimed.

"He needs me!" Andromeda argued back.

"And I don't?" Ted said before he could stop himself. Andromeda's eyes widened and Ted pushed his luck. He stepped towards her again and grasped her hand in his. "I need you, Andromeda." Ted said softly, trembling. Her hand fit inside his like it was made to. "I need you like air, like I have to breathe you in." Ted breathed deeply, longing to smell the floral scent he always did around her but this time another scent hit him first. It was deeper, more wood-like, and masculine. Ted felt his stomach give a jolt- Malfoy was all over her. He closed his eyes for a moment; he felt Andromeda squeeze his hand.

"Look," Ted started, "I am not going to tell you it's me or him. I don't believe in ultimatums. I am here for you, however you need me. As a friend, as a club member, as," Ted brushed a wavy lock from her face, "As…" Ted tried very hard not to overstep his bounds with Andromeda but she was here, looking up at him with warm honey eyes that seemed to be begging him to finish his sentence… He meant what he was saying but that didn't mean that he wanted to have to say it. If she could only open herself up to the possibility she could see how much he cared about her and… "Kiss me again," He said, barely louder than a whisper.

He needed to feel her lips on his again, he would have given his broomstick just to have her fling her arms around his neck, jump into his arms, and crash her thick, full lips on his one more time. It took every ounce of self-control not to grab her face in his hands and pull her mouth onto his own, winding his hands in her hair, pulling her body on top of his as he backed into the desk…

Andromeda felt currents running through her veins at Ted's touch, his words. She could still recall his taste and her lips parted instinctively. Her body was screaming at her to engulf Ted and let him engulf her. She wanted to feel his tongue flood her mouth and his hands race over every inch of her body.

All she could manage was a small whimper as the tearing inside her deepened. Lucius would never know, it could be one last kiss; she could tell him this was goodbye and disband the club. But she knew if she kissed him now he would never let her go. She knew this because she also knew that if she kissed him now she would never let him go.

Ted pulled away, the taste of disappointment bitter in his mouth. "It's okay," he hung his head, "I understand." His words felt hollow, he felt hollow.

"I need you too." Andromeda finally spoke. Ted's head shot up and he searched her face for more of an answer. "I know you don't understand why I'm with Lucius but I am not ready to lose you over this." Andromeda's voice cracked with tears.

"Hey," Ted cooed, "Hey, you won't lose me."

Andromeda buried her face in his chest, tears of fear, stress, and worry poured out and sank into Ted's robes. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, holding her together. Andromeda let her own snake around his frame and fell into his embrace.

She was right, Ted didn't understand why she had chosen Malfoy, but Malfoy also did not understand why she needed Ted in her life. He decided that night that he was willing to be patient for her, work hard at their friendship, and wait until her need for himself grew larger than whatever was keeping her with Malfoy.

* * *

Lucius stepped out of the common room and into the corridor with Andromeda as they headed out for their night of patrolling. She was waiting for him on the other side, yawning loudly. She opened her eyes with a small smile on her face and allowed Lucius to take hold of her hand as they made their way up out of the dungeons. He threw his chest of just a little, pleased that she was continuing complying and reciprocating his feelings.

She had been a great asset to him during his time of grief. They had spent their patrols talking quietly about what he was feeling, memories from his childhood, and what his life might be like now that he had inherited all of the Malfoy fortune and Manor. It was easy talking to Andromeda; she understood his lifestyle and where he was coming from so he didn't have to explain as much as just explore his feelings.

She always seemed to know when he needed to be distracted and told him stories about her sisters or filled him in on articles and news she had read in the Daily Prophet. They had been together for almost a month now and Lucius had tried to push them to the next level emotionally and physically, but Andromeda seemed to pull away most of the time.

He found out that she was more of a mystery than he had even thought before. She could be moody and seemed to dislike almost everyone, including her own Slytherin housemates. She would let him get close to her but pull or turn away from him when he tried to kiss her. Last week was the first time she even kissed him on the cheek and although he was pleased with this, Lucius wanted more, faster progress.

"Who are you playing next?" Andromeda asked casually.

"Gryffindor." Lucius answered. She pressed him more on details about the Quidditch team; any other night Lucius would have been content to chat the night away about the Slytherin Quidditch team but tonight he wanted something more from her.

"How many nights are you practicing next week?"

"Two, Tuesday and Thursday." Lucius, like all fifth years, were packing in every minute of every day with either catching up on homework or revising their notes to prepare for their exams.

"Do you need me to do your Astronomy chart for you?" Andromeda offered.

Lucius stopped short; Andromeda twirled in front of him, facing him with a small smirk on her face.

"You're incredible, do you know that?" Lucius knew he deserved the best being a Malfoy but Andromeda was surpassed his wildest dreams. She was strikingly beautiful with the moonlight lighting up her ash brown hair and her body was growing into itself and out of her robes more every day.

"Mm hmm." Andromeda nodded and giggled, sweetly shaking her hair back. Lucius took her hands in his and pulled them together while walking her backwards into an open classroom. Andromeda breathed out a laugh and let herself be guided by the tall blonde, glancing behind, then back at Lucius.

He kicked the door closed behind them and Andromeda's laugh died out. He guided her to a desk and easily lifted her up to sit on it. Shock displayed on her face but Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist. He was so tall that even with her sitting on top of the desk he still towered over her.

Andromeda looked up at him under her dark lashed lids and Lucius let out a sharp breath. She felt her skirt ride up on her thighs in this position but Lucius' body blocked her from pulling it back down. "Lucius," Andromeda warned. She allowed him certain liberties but this was farther than she was comfortable with.

"Yes?" He breathed leaning in so close to her that his nose ran down her own. Andromeda trembled. She put her hands on his chest to push him away but this only enticed him to lean in closer. His hips broke through her knees and all the sudden her legs were on either side of him. Lucius moved quickly to pull her lower body against his, relishing the warmth.

Andromeda gasped at the sudden movement and feeling of his hard body suddenly pressed against her. Lucius dived in and pushed his mouth onto her full lips. His arms moved over her back, holding her to him. Andromeda groaned and pushed against him slightly but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

Hearing her noise and feeling it reverberate in their mouths drove Lucius wild. He wound his hand into her thick hair, grabbing it to control her head. Her round chest pressed him into and thick thighs tightened around his hips. Weeks of almost nothing from her and now he had her almost how he wanted her.

He let his hands explore her form, her hips narrowed into her waist in a gentle slope. His hand moved on to find the curve of her breast and Lucius growled, his muscles tightening pleasurably.

Andromeda groaned and finally was able to pull her lips from his. Lucius' ministrations did not stop only continued down her jaw and onto her neck, his touch getting rougher and rougher on her body.

"Lucius, stop," Andromeda warned. Lucius felt the velvet ribbon under his lips and wanted to tear it off with his teeth. Her skin tasted so sweet and now that Lucius had her he didn't want to stop. "Lucius!" Her voice was harsher now.

He pulled her face back in front of him with the hand that held a fistful of her hair. "Don't," She softened her voice now, almost pleading with him. Lucius was fully aware that he was in a position of power over her right now. He could just crash his lips back onto hers and continue the kiss that he had waiting so long for.

Even though he had stopped kissing her for a moment, Andromeda noted that he had not removed his hands from her body or made any movement to free her from her current position. A shock of fear ran through her quickly as she met his eyes and saw the hunger that resided there. Andromeda reached for her wand in her pocket, but Lucius Quidditch training had made him quick. Grabbing her wrist he slammed it into the desk causing her to lose the grip on her wand.

Andromeda liked that Lucius was a bit of a bad boy and wore his attitude like fine silk but this was too far. Andromeda's amber eyes blazed, "Stop." She ordered, setting her jaw.

Lucius let out a low chuckle and finally released her hair and head, pulling back and raising his hands up. Andromeda quickly straightened out her skirt and grabbed her wand off of the desk next to her. Her neck felt sore from his kisses and bites and she rubbed it gently.

"I can't help myself," Lucius said simply, shrugging. Andromeda narrowed her eyes at him, "It's what you do to me…" Lucius let his eyes take in her shapely form and licked the taste of her from his lips.

Andromeda huffed and jumped off of the desk, pulling at her clothes. "Don't do that again." She shot him a nasty look and Lucius returned it with a smirk.

Lucius stepped towards her and raised his hand to brush some of her hair away from her face. "Don't hold out on me then. Don't tease me and leave me in a corridor. Give me something so I don't have to take it."

Andromeda knew she had been distant from Lucius. She had teased him last week before the HoM meeting to get what she wanted, was this payback for that?

"You make me feel things I have never felt before. I feel close to you like I haven't with anyone, especially since…" Lucius trailed off.

He was going through so much and maybe it was wrong of her to hold back a part of herself when he suddenly had no one else in the world. Andromeda dropped her eyes and nodded her head.

Lucius smirked and pulled her against him, crossing and locking his arms around the back of her neck. Andromeda looked up at him with her honey colored eyes, stood up on the balls of her feet and pressed her full lips against his briefly before pulling back, showing that she had complied to their new agreement.

"That's more like it," Lucius purred and lead her out of the classroom and back into the hall. Andromeda attempted to run her fingers through her tangled hair but to no avail, she was sure she looked frightful.

"Don't worry," Lucius called out loudly and Andromeda's head shot up to see two Prefects at the end of the hall, "We already checked everything out down here." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. As the cloud cover shifted, moonlight streamed through the paned windows lighting up the corridor and the two Hufflepuff Prefects at the opposite side, Poppy Abbot and Ted Tonks.

* * *

**A/N: I was really excited to publish this chapter because so much happens! Please review and let me know how you are liking this and if you want me to update once a week with longer chapters or twice a week with shorter chapters. Stay safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back! This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write yet but I finally got it all out. I won't keep you long, only to tell you that this chapter is full of angsty goodness and a small warning of abuse. I know this is rated M already more so for future chapters, but I like to give you a head's up in case you just don't feel like it today.**

* * *

Lucius carried himself down the corridor on stiff, tired legs. He was operating on little sleep and the study schedule, homework load, Prefect patrols and Quidditch practices were taking a toll on the blonde Slytherin. Lucius was determined to accomplish it all though, he was a Malfoy after all.

The hectic schedule did not leave much time to spend with Andromeda though, and this was a fact that he was bitter about. They studied together, quizzed each other, and patrolled together but he didn't want to be her study buddy or Prefect partner; Lucius wanted much more than that. She was slowly opening up to him, he thought, and letting him into her little world inside her head. She was more affectionate with him; something that Lucius took full advantage of when he could.

He wanted to surprise her by meeting her after her History of Magic Club meeting and walking back with her to the Slytherin commom room. He trudged all the way up to the castle and up to the fifth floor from Quidditch practice, sweat drying into his robes and on his skin. Why she continued this stupid club he would never understand. It was only her and Tonks… Her and Tonks. Lucius frowned.

Rounding the corner he could hear the laughter coming from the closed classroom in the corridor. Muffled voices carried through the wooden door and Lucius debated barging in or not. If he did he was sure that Andromeda would be upset with him and probably would not speak to him for the rest of the night. If he didn't he could plant himself outside the door and try to listen in on what Andromeda and her Mudblood pet were so happy about.

"Straight up his nose!" Ted exclaimed. Lucius' lip curled at the sound of the Hufflepuff's voice.

"Oh, Merlin…" Andromeda sounded like she was recovering from a fit of laughter. "What did Flitwick say?"

Ted cleared his throat and spoke in a high squeaky voice, "Well that is not the proper movement but I suppose it works all the same!"

Uproarious laughter resonated through the corridor and Lucius sneered at the large oak door in front of him. She never laughed like that around him. He leaned back casually against the windows opposite and let the cool touch of glass relax him. One of the reasons he felt so strongly for her was that she was so unique but befriending a Mudblood was almost more than he could stomach.

Andromeda always told him that she and Tonks weren't really friends even though he noticed the sly ways they had of communicating. They would never sit at the same desk in classes but always choose one near each other. They would not walk together to the Great Hall but close enough that they could slide a comment across to the other. Small enough motions that they went unnoticed by most people but Lucius was not most people.

The scrape of chairs and rustle of papers brought him back as he realized that they were finishing up.

"You have to bring the Jelly Slugs next time," Andromeda mock whined and opened the door. Her face was turned back towards Tonks. He reached out his arm to grab the door from her and his muddy brown eyes met Lucius' stormy grey ones. "What?" Andromeda asked, seeing the expression change on Tonks' face.

Her head whipped around, ash waves swirling as she took in Lucius lounging across from them.

He couldn't help himself, "Sounds like a riveting discussion," he hissed.

Tonks set his jaw but Lucius let his eyes fall on Andromeda. His anger softened slightly at her expression of surprise and delight at seeing him. She shoved her book into Tonk's chest and rushed across the corridor to throw her arms around his neck. Lucius purred with contentment at her reaction to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" She asked earnestly.

"Walking my girlfriend back to our common room." Lucius drawled pleasantly. Casting a quick look up at Tonks, he could not help letting a smirk play on his lips. Tonks looked disgusted at the sight of Andromeda wrapped up in him.

Andromeda beamed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Lucius held Tonks' eyes as she did so and saw the hatred boil in them. "You're so thoughtful." Andromeda cooed.

"Here's your book." Tonks' voice was flat but Lucius could pick up with revulsion just underneath the surface. Andromeda turned and took the History of Magic book from him. He took off down the corridor before she got a word out. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly in a small pout.

Lucius grabbed her and spun her back towards him, making her squeal gleefully. He was sure that Tonks could still hear her from his hasty retreat.

* * *

"I just don't understand!" Ted exclaimed for the fourth time tonight. He was pacing in front of the large fireplace in the Hufflepuff common room while Howard sat in a squishy yellow chair, trying to finish his Transfiguration essay. "What could she possibly see in him?!"

"Oh I don't know," Howard said blankly, tired of the same conversation, "Blood Purity?" He offered sarcastically.

Ted shot him a dark look, "She's not like that." He murmured under his breath.

Howard sighed and wet his quill again, "She's a Pureblood. She's a Slytherin. What is it exactly that you see in her?"

Ted rounded on him, "She's her own person! Yeah, she might be a Pureblood and a Slytherin but that's not all she is!" He was shouting and Howard glanced around at their curious housemates. Ted noticed too for he dropped his voice and continued, "She has this weird sense of humor and laughs at the most inappropriate things. And her laugh," A silly grin spread across his face, "Not the quiet polite laugh, but the laugh when she throws her head back and sounds a bit like a baboon," He chuckled, his eyes far away.

Howard raised an eyebrow at his friend. Ted had a crush on Andromeda for a long time and had never really made an effort to hide it. Howard had tried to explain to him that it was fine to have a crush but hopeless to expect more but his optimistic friend never gave up.

"She's confident but not conceited and doesn't care what anyone else thinks if it is something she cares about," Ted dropped into a chair next to Howard, "Something she loves." He added wistfully.

Howard set his quill and parchment down and turned towards Ted. "I think that is your answer then," Howard started, wanting Ted to come to the conclusion on his own and when he just looked back in confusion, Howard continued, "If she cared about you, in that way, she wouldn't care what anyone thought. But she is with Malfoy. She chose Malfoy."

Ted seemed to be digesting this revelation for a moment before jumping to his feet again. "But why?" He wailed, "Why him? This is what I mean!" He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair making it look wild, "There has to be something she's not telling me."

Howard rolled his eyes and picked up his essay again. "Look, I am only saying this for your own good, man." Ted turned towards Howard, his eyes wide and fierce. "You said she doesn't care what anyone else thinks if it is something she wants, right? She wants him. You have to accept that. That makes you the 'anyone' in this situation."

Ted opened his mouth but Howard continued on, "That means she doesn't care what you think about it. That's why she won't bother explaining her feelings to you because she doesn't care. She doesn't see you in that way."

Ted collapsed into the chair and gulped down a breath. "You act like you and Black are destined to be together and Malfoy has stolen her away from you but that's not true! She chose her own kind, like she always will. That's what they are like. They don't care about anyone else; even if she acts like your friend she never really will be."

Howard leaned forward as Ted dropped his head into his hands. "I know you didn't grow up in this world but you have to understand that people like Black and Malfoy see people like you as inferior."

"I know that-" Ted started, his voice weak.

"No, you don't fully grasp it." Howard pushed forward, "You were never even an option to her, mate. You were a plaything at best." Howard heard a small sniff from Ted's hidden face, "Let her go." He finished softly and grasped his friend's shoulder in solidarity.

* * *

Her fingers played at the nape of his neck and Lucius suppressed a happy growl that threatened to bubble up from deep inside of him. Most all the other Slytherins had gone to bed but for a few determined fifth years that were staring at notes and books with red, bleary eyes. O.W.L.s were two days away and this was their last weekend to study.

Andromeda had her nose buried in her potions books, frantically reading, flipping the pages roughly every minute or so. Lucius let his head fall to the side to give her fingers a bit more room to roam across his skin. She drug them lightly, just the tips and then would draw her nails across to send shivers through him.

She took her hand away to reposition her book on her lap and Lucius groaned. "Don't stop," he drawled.

Andromeda looked up at him. "What?"

"Rubbing my neck, keep going."

She looked confused. "Oh, I didn't even realize I was doing that." She said blankly, blinking heavily with her dark lids.

"I like that, you just naturally are drawn to me," He grinned.

Andromeda rolled her eyes but a smile crept onto her face, "Yeah, sure."

"Well," Lucius prompted, "Keep going!"

She gave a short laugh through her nose and turned back to her potions book. Slowly she raised her hand and began her ministrations on Lucius neck again.

* * *

Ted's mind and quill raced. As soon as this exam was over then no more revision, no more homework, no more sleepless nights! His hand was cramping and he neck ached from being bent over the desk but it was all worth it just to be finished.

The Great Hall was stifling hot with so many bodies and so much tension. He licked his lips and tasted a tang of salt from the sweat that had prickled on his upper lip. He cast a quick look around to see some students fanning themselves with their exam paper. His eyes were dragged in the direction of Andromeda, a few rows up to the left of him.

She had her thick ash waves piled up messily on her head. She was crouched over her parchment, quill furiously dancing across it. Ted finished his paragraph on the Goblin Rebellion of 1612. He was surprised how much of his History of Magic lessons he had retained. 'I guess HoM Club served more than one purpose.'

Ted sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked up, blinking hard, eyes dry from his concentration. Surprisingly he didn't even notice that he was staring directly at Lucius Malfoy who was staring right back at him from a few rows over the opposite side of Andromeda.

Malfoy must have noticed him looking at Andromeda based on the loathing that was directed at him at the moment. Ted glared back. He was allowed to look at her. She was his friend. He was allowed to care how she was doing. Malfoy gave him the slightest of headshakes, indicating that he was not allowed at all. Ted clenched his jaw.

"Eyes on your papers please!" The instructor witch said in a clear voice as she passed between the two boys breaking their eye contact for a moment. Ted looked back down at his paper and added a few more lines about what improving Goblin relations now could mean for the future so that they could prevent another rebellion if it ever arose.

The tip of his quill broke under the pressure and Ted let his head drop to the desk. "Here you go, sweetheart," the proctor witch said, handing him a fresh quill.

"Thank you," Ted croaked out.

"Not at all. Five more minutes, let's see if you can't finish it off." She gave him an encouraging smile and continued down the row of desks.

Five minutes. Five minutes and he was free. Ted began to write again.

* * *

"Oh I could lay here forever!" Andromeda groaned as she stretched out in the green grass. "I never want to be asked a question again!" She laughed and closed her eyes.

Lucius let his own eyes wander over her. Her long legs rose up to her wide hips, curving in at her waist then blossoming into her breasts, which seemed to be straining against the buttons of her uniform. Her wavy hair was still piled on top of her head allowing him to get a clear view of the creamy skin of her neck.

Lucius ran a finger down her neck admiring the smoothness of the skin there. "Well what should we do to celebrate tonight?" He drawled seductively.

"Sleep!" Andromeda barked out. Lucius frowned slightly, "When was the last time either of us went to bed at a decent hour. Plus there is Hogsmeade tomorrow and I do not want to miss it. I need a break from the castle." She curved her arms above her head.

"Maybe a nice, hot bath," Lucius offered.

She sighed deeply, "Oh yes, that would be heaven."

"Yeah?" Lucius sounded excited.

Andromeda opened her eyes and brought her arms to rest behind her head now, "Oh, you mean together?" She said as realization hit her.

Lucius nodded and let his hand cup her face. "It would be relaxing and romantic," he cooed.

Andromeda bit her lip, "I'm… not sure…" She hesitantly said, searching his face for more information.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," Lucius smirked, "much." He added after a moment. Andromeda giggled and Lucius grasped her hip, rolling her on her side to face him. "Say yes," He ran his nose along hers, "We both need… a release," He pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed together.

Andromeda leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth. She parted her lips slightly so that her tongue snaked out and into his mouth. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck and into his pale blonde hair. She pressed her form even more tightly into him.

Lucius groaned and let the hand that rested on her hip travel down the backside of her skirt to roughly grab her round ass. How he wanted to pull that skirt up and explore her flesh with his palm. He squeezed harder as she released a small squeal into his mouth.

Pulling back and taking a large breath Andromeda smiled sweetly at him. "No." She said the word clearly and firmly. Lucius felt the warmth of the day seep away quickly as cold disappointment filled him. Andromeda lay back on the cool grass and sighed. "Not now anyways," She added after a moment.

Lucius' eyes turned stormy. Andromeda liked to tease him and it drove Lucius mad. Everything was progressing correctly and Lucius wasn't used to waiting this long for anyone. Not that Andromeda was just anyone; he had plans for her, for their future. One day, she wouldn't be able to say no to him anymore.

* * *

"Look, he's my friend and I want to hang out with him on the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year and I want to hang out with you too but if you keep being an ass about it I won't bother!" Andromeda rattled off and yanked her arm out of his grasp.

She had the audacity to ask him to spend the day with that Mudblood Tonks. Andromeda might think he was only a friend but Lucius knew better; he saw the way the Hufflepuff looked at her. He noticed the way that Tonks always made himself available to her when she needed something.

She had finally admitted that she considered Tonks a friend, which was something that Lucius was not pleased about. She had made sure to seek him out after the exams and ask him how his went. Lucius didn't think that he could ever lose Andromeda to that scum but it didn't endear him to the Mudblood either. And to rub elbows with one, in public, what was she thinking?!

Lucius growled and started after her down the path to the village. "He's not your friend!" Lucius shouted, ignoring the looks of students passing them by. Andromeda stuck her nose in the air and continued on. "Andromeda, wait, just listen to me! What do you think your parents will think if they hear about you mixing with-" Lucius stopped short as she threw him a dark look, "his kind?" He finished softly.

"I don't give a fig what they think. Or you for that matter!" Andromeda argued back. "I want what I want and I plan to get it." She pursed her full lips in an angry pout and crossed her arms.

"You're mad!" Was all he could muster at this point.

"Thanks! Thanks a lot." Andromeda turned on her heels and started off again. After a moment she turned back to the blonde Slytherin, "Lucius I know it's a lot to ask. I am aware of what I am doing even if it doesn't seem like I am. But I want to spend my last Hogmeade weekend of the year with my boyfriend and my friend. I know he is not," she paused, "like us, but that doesn't mean… Well I don't know what it means but come on!" She stamped her foot and Lucius was reminded of a child about to throw a temper tantrum.

"What will you do for me if I say yes?" Lucius bargained. He knew he was not going to talk her out of this but maybe he could get something out of it instead.

Andromeda eyes him warily then said, "You'll get to spend the day with me instead of watching me spend it with him from the shadows." Her honey eyes frosted over.

Lucius looked as though he had been slapped. At this point he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and march her back into the castle and down to the dungeons to where Tonks couldn't get to her. "Fine." He spat, "But I'll show you that friendship is not what is on his mind."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and turned yet again to head down to the village. She did, however, reach out and take Lucius' hand in her own.

* * *

Andromeda shot Ted an apologetic look as Lucius, Rabastian Lestrange, Thaddeus Nott, and Titus Parkinson exploded with drunken laughter. Many students were using this Hogsmeade weekend to celebrate the end of exams but the Slytherins at their table were no exception.

Andromeda flinched away as Malfoy leaned heavily into her. He seemed not to notice, reaching his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. Ted turned his head to look away and around at the rest of the Three Broomsticks, packed as usual and even louder than it normally was. She had convinced him to hang out with her and Lucius but Ted felt severely out of place. The only thing that kept him from leaving was that Andromeda seemed to be feeling the same way and he didn't want to abandon her to a group of drunk Slytherin boys.

Lucius nuzzled his face into her hair and nipped at her earlobe.

"Get off." Andromeda's voice was cold and curt.

"Come on, love," Malfoy slurred his words together, "have a drink!" Lucius smiled sloppily at her as she squirmed in his embrace.

"I have one." She was sounding bored and Ted could feel the aggravation coming off of her in waves.

"One, yes. You, my dear, need to catch up!" Malfoy raised his tankard, spilling some Butterbeer on both himself and Andromeda. His friends mimicked the movement and they all drank again.

"Look what you've done!" Andromeda exclaimed angrily, wiping the Butterbeer off of her.

"Only makes you taste sweeter," He growled as he licked a rivulet off of her neck. Ted gritted his teeth; he had kept his promise that he would not interfere with her relationship but it didn't mean he liked seeing Malfoy touching her.

"Stop," Andromeda said quietly, pulling away from him again and this time making it out from under his arm. She wiped her neck where his tongue had just been until the pale skin was red.

Scooting away from him in the round booth, Andromeda hand grazed Ted's and he could not help but think back to the last time they had been like this together, over a year ago, but that time they had been with his friends and Andromeda had been the one laughing the loudest. He remembered the way her hand fit into his like a missing piece of a puzzle, her smile, her real smile…

Ted's fingers twitched at her touch but otherwise remained motionless on the bench.

"Get away from him," Malfoy growled, eyes darkening as Andromeda moved closer to Ted.

The Hufflepuff clenched his jaw and slowly took a sip from his tankard, his eyes not leaving Malfoy's face.

"Looks like you might have some competition!" Nott belched from the other end of the round booth and gave a deep laugh.

It died quickly as he withered under the stares of Malfoy, Andromeda, and Ted. Too drunk to know when to stop, Nott added, "But I guess you all already know that!"

Lestrange laughed nervously, licking his lips and taking a large swig from his drink.

Malfoy turned slowly back to Andromeda and Ted noticed the disgust that was etched onto her face. He hoped it was for Malfoy's behavior and not the thought that Ted was competition. Lunging like a snake, Malfoy grabbed Andromeda's arm and yanked her back over towards him in the booth.

"Let her go!" Ted shouted before he could stop himself, not that he would have anyways.

"Get off me!" Andromeda screeched, clawing at Malfoy's arm.

"Fuck off, Mudblood," Malfoy sneered at Ted, his knuckles whitening as his grip on Andromeda tightened. "She'll never be yours," He spat, Andromeda's honey eyes grew wide. "She's all mine." Malfoy growled dangerously.

Ted jumped up. He had his wand pointed at Malfoy before anyone even knew what was happening. Andromeda squirmed and pushed at Lucius but he held her like a vice.

"I said, let her go." Ted's voice was deep and dangerous, shaking with anger.

Malfoy pulled Andromeda against him, wrapping one arm around her, pinning her hands in her lap and the other snaked across her to roughly clasp her cheeks. His grey eyes stayed on Ted's as he turned her face towards his own and finally pressed her puckered lips against his.

Ted's eyes blared hatred at Malfoy's and red sparks emitted from the tip of his wand.

The momentary distraction was all she needed. Andromeda yanked her head back and thrust it into Malfoy's face as hard as she could. Blood spurted from his nose and down his face and chest like a fountain. In his shock and pain he released her. Andromeda slid out of the booth in one fluid movement that reminded Ted of a slithering snake.

Malfoy grabbed his face, hands pooling with blood, "Ib you leabe wib him, we're dobe!" He spat, crimson blood speckling the table, landing and dripping in the golden Butterbeer.

"Oh Lucius," Andromeda sounded scared and nervous. Ted couldn't believe his ears, how could she be upset about this after what he just did! "We are already done." Her voice changed to an icy cold tone that matched the frigid anger that filled her eyes.

They had attracted quite an audience at this point but Andromeda did not seem to care as she turned on her heel and headed across the bar floor. Only once did she turn back to call to Ted, "Are you coming?"

Ted's face broke into a crazy grin and he followed her.

"You BITCH!" He could hear Malfoy shouting behind them, "This isn't ober!"

"Yes it is." Ted heard Andromeda murmur as they broke into the sunlight outside the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Andromeda remained frosty towards Lucius the last few days of term and snarled and snapped every time he tried to speak to her. She was clever and always made sure there was someone around her so he didn't have the chance to catch her alone.

In the common room she sat with either both or at least one of her sisters; Lucius was sure she had filled Bellatrix in, at least partially, on what had transpired due to the scathing looks the older witch shot at him every chance she got. Lucius made sure that he didn't turn his back on her; Bellatrix was not above cursing him when he didn't expect it.

Anytime he would catch her amber eyes she would quickly look away. It was as if she had removed herself from his grasp but that did not stop him from reaching. But little Narcissa loved the attention she was getting from her older sister and now it seemed impossible to pry them apart and get her on her own.

Outside of the common room he had trouble keeping tabs on her. She seemed to disappear and Lucius stalked the corridors and grounds searching for her. Often he stuck his head in the small classroom she used for HoM meetings but always found it silent and empty. She would eat quickly, when she showed up to meals. It was not common for Andromeda to skip any meal but recently she only appeared occasionally and kept her blonde sister as a buffer between herself and Lucius.

Finally the day came to take the Hogwarts Express back to London and return home for the summer. Lucius was not looking forward to the holidays particularly since he would be returning to an empty Manor and memories that were all too recent. He had planned on asking Andromeda to come and visit him over the break, just to give himself some company but now all he had to look forward to was empty rooms and closed shutters.

He took a compartment with Rabastian and Thaddeus, sitting gloomily next to the window. The green countryside stretched out far past them as the train carried them south. It must have been close to lunchtime as students filled the hallways, crowding towards the old witch's trolley for snacks and treats.

She just so happened to be stuck in the crowded queue in front of the windows of his compartment and Lucius' body seemed to react to her presence. He sat up straight and ran his hand through his long blonde hair, which now reached his shoulders.

Andromeda did not let her honey eyes last long on him, turning her face sharply away and tossing her ashen waves back over her shoulder. She clutched a small black pouch in her hands and pressed forward, eager to get to the trolley and away from him.

This was his chance; she had broken away from her sisters, finally, and was standing there, on her own. Lucius stood up and opened the door to the compartment. Noise from multiple conversations flooded over him along with the floral scent of jasmine that always seemed to hang on her like a mist. Andromeda refused to recognize his presence, staring straight ahead; shoulders back and nose in the air.

"Andromeda, can we talk?" Lucius asked quickly and quietly so that the surrounding students could not hear him.

"No." She replied curtly, keeping her eyes facing forward.

Lucius clenched his jaw, casting a quick look around to make sure that no one was spying on the conversation that was not at all going to way he wanted.

"Just, come in here for a moment," He tried to pull her into the compartment but Andromeda yanked her arm away from him.

Now she turned towards him, her amber eyes glowing like gemstones. "Get the fuck away from me," Andromeda's voice was low and dangerous. Now they were attracting attention from the surrounding students. He had never heard her use that kind of language before and hearing that dirty word come out of her perfect mouth sent shivers down his spine.

"Love, you're making a scene," Lucius gave a mirthless smile to the worried faces around Andromeda but she kept her gaze trained on him. She had replaced the small black purse with her wand, which she gripped tightly in her hand, knuckles whitening.

"There you are!" The voice of Ted Tonks called over the heads of the crowd as he made his way up the line to join Andromeda. "What are you…" His voice and it's warmth trailed off as he took in the scene in front of him. "Oh," he sneered at Lucius and took his place at Andromeda's shoulder.

"You've been with him?" Lucius wanted to yell this, but only allowed it to come out low and dark. His grey eyes stormed as he thought of how Ted was sure to have swooped in, telling her how vile he was and turning her against him.

Andromeda lifted her chin. "What if I have?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Ted bristled and his hand ached for his wand. He did not want to antagonize the situation further and the aisle was full of students. Malfoy would be mad to try something now but Ted could see the desperation and anger on his face.

"There's no need to wallow around in the mud," Lucius hissed, shooting a glare at Ted, "Andromeda, what would your Father think?" He threatened, knowing that if he could not convince her, he would find someone who would. Lucius gestured for Andromeda to come into the compartment with her fellow Slytherins. Rasbastian and Thaddeus stood up, making room for her and backing up Lucius in case if was needed.

Andromeda studied him for a moment and he could practically see her mind working. Ted glanced nervously between Andromeda and Lucius; he knew how much her family meant to her and what it meant that she had struck a now semi public friendship with a Muggleborn.

Andromeda turned to Ted quickly; he searched her eyes for a clue as to what she was thinking. Shoving her black purse into his chest she said, "Two cauldron cakes." His hand closed over hers briefly; the corners of her mouth twitched and Lucius' face flushed pink. Ted nodded.

Andromeda shot Lucius a withering glare and took off back through the crowd of students. Ted took her place in line, keeping the blonde Slytherin in the corner of his eye.

Malfoy's face was outlined with disgust as he sized up the Hufflepuff in front of him. Ted squared his shoulders and raised his chin defiantly.

"For some… unknown reason," Malfoy started looking Ted up and down, seemingly repulsed by him; "Andromeda had a soft spot for you. She's confused and you're… convenient." Lucius' eyes glittered dangerously, "You've had your fun, in your little club, but no more."

"That's not your choice." Ted said assertively.

"It will be." Lucius said darkly, "You'll find a new girl to pine after. Someone more… appropriate for someone like you." The two Slytherin boys behind him chuckled darkly.

"Nervous?" Ted challenged.

Lucius scoffed, "You're not a threat," he spat, "Just a distraction. Things are not over between Andromeda and I," Lucius sneered and Ted's jaw muscle tensed, "Face it, Tonks, you've never really had a chance."

Ted's face clouded over darkly. Malfoy was dangerous and Ted knew that he would not let Andromeda go without a fight; and Malfoys didn't fight fair.

"I think I'll let Andromeda decide for herself who she wants to spend her time with." Ted taunted the blonde Slytherin, looking him over and patting the black purse in his hand. "I like my odds."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I rewrote this chapter four times and this is how it came out. I mean talk about your alternate endings! Honestly, one draft had a duel with Bellatrix, one had Dumbledore in it and Andromeda lost her Prefect badge, another had a touching scene with Andromeda and Ted finally being honest with one another… but this is the version that I think stays true to the characters and the story I am trying to tell. None of the others felt "right", you know? Like I was reaching.**

**I am planning on devoting one chapter to our characters over the summer. I want to include a bit more with Bellatrix and Narcissa in it with Andromeda because I love their relationship and don't worry, some smutty goodness is on its way. After that onto Year Six where things really start to happen! Stay safe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit of filler but important stuff still happens. I only say that its filler because it happens over the summer and sort of covers some not plot stuff… but finally we get some good old-fashioned smut in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Andromeda laid on her bed, dressed in an elegant black gown that bared one shoulder and swooped to cover the other, leaving a long sash trailing to the ground. Her voluminous hair was piled high on top of her head with a few tendrils cascading down her neck. She still wore the black ribbon with the pearl Lucius gave her around it and fiddled with it in boredom.

Narcissa entered her room as a vision. Her blonde hair was curled expertly around her face, framing it in gentle waves. Her gown was also black but different in style. A high necklace and long sleeves covered most of her white skin but plunged down her back midway. It showed off her lithe frame exquisitely.

"This dress is too hot," Narcissa complained and slumped onto the bed next to her sister. Andromeda lolled her head to the side to look at her younger sister; she was growing into a beautiful young woman, now fourteen years old and starting to outshine both of her older sisters in beauty.

Narcissa frowned, "I wish Mother would have let me wear lipstick." She pouted and rolled her lips to make them a brighter shade of pink. Andromeda let her full lips pull into a smile, now covered in a dark red lipstick that their Mother saved only for special occasions and tonight certainly was one.

"It's just you and me now," Andromeda sighed, brushing her hand over Narcissa's pale blonde hair. "I can't believe Bella agreed to this."

"Me either," the younger sister agreed, "I hated hearing them fight like that." Narcissa murmured quietly. Three weeks ago their Father had announced over dinner that he had made an arrangement for Bellatrix to marry. Bellatrix had almost choked on her food when she heard this but threw the plate against the wall when she heard that it was Rodolphus Lestrange that she was engaged to.

"I'm not marrying that Neanderthal!" She shrieked, "He's a cretin and-"

"You will do as I command!" Cygnus Black had thundered slamming his hands on the table.

"Mother, how could you let this happen?" Bella's voice had a hint of panic in as she turned to her other parent for support.

Druella stared into her plate of food, unable to meet her eldest daughter's eyes.

Bellatrix and their Father had shouted at each other throughout the night until he finally had enough of her back talk and smacked his hand across her face.

Her eyes had filled with hot, angry tears and their Mother cradled her on the floor.

"You'll not be a Black come August first, either by marriage or by my disowning you, daughter." Their Father finalized the decision and left the four Black women in the parlor sobbing, shocked, and seething.

"We have to look out for one another now, okay?" Andromeda turned over on the bed to sit on her elbow. Narcissa nodded solemnly. "I think it's time to go down now." Andromeda helped her sister up and they exited the room and down the stairs to Bellatrix's and Rodolphus' engagement party.

Candles lined the walls and tables as Pureblood witches and wizards mingled politely through the downstairs of the house. The two sisters caught the attention of many sets of eyes as they descended down the staircase and into the crowd. They smiled and curtsied as they greeted guests, family friends, and relations.

Andromeda spotted her younger cousin Sirius, dressed in finery he seemed to be itchy to pull off. His hair was dark and thick like Bella's but his face was angular and lean like Narcissa's. His Mother swatted at his hand as he pulled at the scarf around his neck. Once she turned back around to continue her mundane chattering, Sirius stuck out his tongue at her. Andromeda smirked at her young cousin and gave him an encouraging wink.

Sirius would be starting at Hogwarts in September. His younger brother Regulus would not start until after she graduated. They looked so similar except for the expressions on their faces. Sirius was mischievous, looking around trying to find something to entertain himself with while Regulus was stoic and well mannered. Her Father had congratulated his brother when his first son was born but once Orion had a second son, Cygnus had grown jealous that all he could produce were girls. They still saw their cousins enough but Andromeda noticed the way her Father would glare at her Mother whenever Orion paraded his heirs around.

Girls were good for marrying off and that was about all in Cygnus Black's eyes. He used his daughters to forge bonds of business, money, and power. Marrying his eldest to a Lestrange ensured that his ventures with Rodolphus' Father would continue in good faith and produce Pureblood heirs to carry on the family name.

She could feel a pair of stormy grey eyes following her around the room as she excused herself from small talk and old maids. She made an effort to ignore him. It had been almost a month since they had seen each other and she saw no reason why they needed to end their silence tonight. She wasn't angry with him like she was before; she just didn't want anything to do with him. She grabbed Narcissa's hand and looked around for their older sister, finally finding her at the far corner or the room.

Bellatrix matched her sisters with a long black gown although hers hung loosely off her shoulders to expose the round tops of her breasts, something that Rodolphus was obviously pleased about as he stood next to her, drink in hand and smiling dumbly around at their guests. Bella's thick black curls were gathered to one side and tumbled down over her front and back. Instead of pale pink lips like Narcissa or dark red lips like Andromeda, Bellatrix's wide mouth was painted with the brightest of reds.

Bellatrix's face was straining not to look contorted with disgust as she stood next to her groom. Their parents were not far away and their Father kept casting warning looks at his daughter to let her know that she had to uphold their family name or lose it.

Andromeda hugged her sister tightly and Bella squeezed her back. "Alright?" She whispered in her ear.

Bella gave them a grim smile, "I just want to make it through this night."

Now it was Narcissa's turn to hug her sister and she threw her arms around Bella with abandon. "I don't want you to go," she whined like a child. Cissy was growing up but still reverted to immaturity when she didn't get what she wanted a little too often.

"Don't worry," Rodolphus leaned down to talk to the blonde witch, "You'll see your sister still; I'll keep her busy for the first couple of months but eventually I will need to refresh." He laughed a dim laugh and Bellatrix looked like she was about to be sick.

Andromeda squeezed her hand in solidarity. Rodolphus downed his drink and broke off to fetch another.

"Don't let him do this to you too." Bellatrix warned Andromeda, her dark eyes pleading, "It's bad enough I was sold off but find someone you can stand and don't let him trade you away for his business connections." Her voice was full of warning.

Unconsciously, Andromeda's head turned and she met Lucius' eyes across the room. He was the devil she knew and on some level he did care about her, even if that affection made him do terrible things. Would he be a better match than one her Father would make for her? Lucius raised his glass in her direction and dipped his head in a small bow.

The last thing she wanted was a life like her Mother's; silenced into submission and owned by her husband. Lucius expected his wife to be submissive to him, all Pureblood males did; that way their way after all and they weren't the sort for breaking tradition. But Lucius did appreciate her independent streak, he had told her so himself. She tried to picture a life with Lucius but was not able to summon the vision.

Instead Ted's face swam in front of her. He had that silly lopsided grin on his face and his eyes were warm and comforting. She envisioned them living in a small cottage, full of yellow sunlight streaming in from windows all around them, a vase of freshly picked flowers on the yellow pine table. She felt a stirring in her chest like a creature trapped there was straining to get out.

"Excuse me for a moment," Andromeda dropped Bella's hands and left her two sisters to themselves.

She made her way through the crowd and over to Lucius, her stomach churning. She took a flute of champagne off of a tray and took a small sip. She planted herself a few feet away from him and turned away, looking back over the crowd, pretending to be interested in who was in attendance.

Like clockwork she felt him move behind her and tried to keep the tension from showing on her shoulders. His scent of mint and cedar filled her nose, at one time so comforting to her but now she felt slightly sick at it. 'What am I doing?' Andromeda asked herself, revolted by her own actions.

"You look stunning," His low voice purred in her ear and she felt goose pimples run down her neck and over her bare shoulder. She could feel him running the long sash that was thrown over her covered shoulder through in his hands. Suddenly it felt like a leash.

Andromeda took another sip of her champagne and turned to face the blonde behind her. "Thank you," She offered him a small smile.

Lucius looked delicious himself in a black suit with his long pale hair brushing the tops of his shoulders now. His face was cracked in a small smirk and she allowed his gaze to trail down her frame. His hand clutched his drink and she remembered how it felt as he clenched her face and forced his lips on hers. Andromeda took another sip.

"You must tell your sister I said congratulations." Lucius was forcing politeness so that Andromeda had to mirror it or seem a bad host.

"I will," She kept the polite, empty smile on her face. The murmurs of the other guests swilled around them. "Thank you for coming." Andromeda finally added.

His eyes landed on the black pearl around her neck and a look of excited concentration showed on his face. Lucius reached out and twirled a tendril of her hair between his fingers, "I wouldn't miss this for the world," He whispered.

Andromeda swallowed dryly and pulled away from him enough that her hair fell out of his grasp. "Excuse me," She placed her glass down, "I need to entertain some of my other guests." She felt like she was going to be sick as she turned away from him. Hating that she was even entertaining the idea of him again. Andromeda thought again of Ted and wished he was here, not that he would ever be allowed, but she wanted him here for support. Glancing over at Bellatrix who looked torn between murdering her fiancée and dying herself, Andromeda sighed and made her way outside for some air.

* * *

Lucius gloated over the fact that Andromeda had come to find him. He knew that things weren't over between them and her actions tonight and the pearl around her neck proved that. She might like to run off and play with Ted every now and then but he was sure that she would be his in the end. The only problem was Lucius didn't like other people touching his things.

Finishing his drink and quickly slipped up the stairs she had arrived from and ducked into a hallway before anyone could question what he was doing. He had been to the Black Estate several times in his life when his parents would come for dinner or some event but he had never wandered upstairs. Lucius opened a few doors and peered inside before he found the one he was looking for.

He could smell the jasmine as soon as he opened the door to Andromeda's bedroom and ducked into it after a quick glance around. He shut the door quietly behind him, a thrill billowing inside of him.

The room was ornate but neat; a large bed with a nightstand beside it, a wardrobe with drawers, and a desk by the window that had a stack of books piled on it. Lucius breathed heavily through his mouth, as if trying to taste her in the air. He laid himself down on her bed and was engulfed in her smell. His body had an immediate reaction that caused him to groan almost painfully.

Running his hands over the duvet he ripped it back to expose the white sheets beneath. Lucius licked his lips and ran his hands over them, thinking of her body lying here. He leaned over and breathed deeply, blonde hair falling disheveled into his face. He rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up; he could practically envision her under him as he had done many times before. But being here, in her bed, made it more real somehow and Lucius ground his hips into the bed beneath him.

He wanted to hear her scream. He wanted to see her writhe. He imagined pinning her body under his, pressing hard into her. He wanted to pull those long waves, forcing her head back, exposing her neck. He imagined how the black pearl would bounce against her skin as he thrust into her viciously. He growled salaciously as he felt himself near completion. He wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze until he emptied himself inside of her.

Lucius composed himself after a brief but blissful moment in her sheets and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back into place. With a flick of his wand the duvet sprang back into position as if he had never been there at all. Of course he had marked his territory but he wasn't done just yet. Walking over to the desk he looked around for a spare bit of parchment.

He pulled open a drawer to find several letters from Tonks opened and clearly re-read many times. Lucius glowered and shoved them into his pocket. He had already spent too much time here and needed to return to the party before he was discovered. He grabbed a small piece of parchment and scrawled "See you at school" quickly on it and left it on her desk for her to find.

Turning he quickly walked to the door but stopped when his hand was on the handle. Lucius peered over his shoulder and raced back to the wardrobe, rifling through the drawers until he found a pair of panties and quickly shoved them in his pocket next to the letters.

* * *

Ted read the letter Andromeda sent him for the hundredth time it seemed. This summer she had not backed out on her promise to write him like she had last year and he lived for the mornings that an owl swooped into his kitchen window clutching an envelope in its beak.

The night was a hot one and even though he had a small circular fan pointed at his face, Ted was sweating as he lay in bed. His covers discarded on the floor and wearing only a pair of boxers, he fanned himself with the letter, finding that he was able to catch whiffs of her floral scent every now and then.

He loved spending time with his parents but as the years went on he felt more and more estranged from the muggle world. Even though the beginning of school meant classes and homework again it also meant friends and Quidditch; and most of all Andromeda. The last school year had been taxing on him in more ways than one but knowing that in a few short weeks he would be back at Hogwarts seeing the Slytherin witch he dreamed about every night was almost more than he could stand.

Ted stretched one arm in an arc over his head, clutching the letter in it while the other rested on his chest. Last year she had kissed him and Ted had never let that feeling go. He replayed that evening on the pitch over and over in his mind. The way her hair fell around them, the misty look in her eyes before she bore down on him.

Ted let his hand travel down his stomach and to the band of his boxers, rubbing the skin there lightly. The feel of her lips on his, caressing his mouth with her tongue. The taste of her… Ted's hand drifted lower. He could feel the way her body felt on top of his. Her full breasts pressed against his chest. Her hips grinding into his own.

His breath caught in his throat as he gasped slightly. He let the memory turn into a fantasy as he grasped himself firmly in his hand, stroking himself indulgently. Andromeda was kissing him, moaning into his mouth. He imagined her bare skin against him as she let him explore her body with abandon. He grasped her full breasts relishing the feel of their simultaneous firmness and softness in his hands.

"Oh, Ted," She sighed into his ear and he stifled a groan as his hand sped up. He could feel her moisture slide against his cock as she lowered herself onto him. Ted's body tightened and he fantasized that it was she who was tightening around him. Her ashen waves falling back over her shoulders as she sat up, his hands on her hips, guiding her in rhythm with himself.

She was gasping and moaning with pleasure as she rocked back and forth on him. "Dromeda, you feel so good," He murmured, turning his head against his pillow, crumpling the letter as his fist tightened above his head. Her breasts bounced with each movement and he clutched at them again, thumbing her hard nipples. She leaned forward, allowing him to take one in his mouth, which caused her to breath out his name.

"Please," she begged, "I need you," Ted felt himself almost ready to burst as his Andromeda sat back up, grinding on his hard cock. He imagined her in the throes of passion as her pleasure rippled through her. Ted felt his own rising up in him and gasped for breath as he erupted.

"Fuck," He groaned and milked every drop of his fantasy, his body convulsing with ecstasy. He felt the sweat beading on his brow and chest start running down his face and abdominal muscles. The fan blew warm air onto his skin and Ted tucked himself back into his boxers and rolled onto his side to let his burning back expel some of its heat.

* * *

**A/N: I promised smutty goodness, didn't I? Oh, if only it was real! Don't worry sixth year will have a lot of things that fifth year didn't. I know this was a shorter chapter so I will try and update an extra chapter this week to make up for it? Plus I got sent to work from home finally from all the COVID-19 stuff, which means I have a bit more free time to write. No more hour long commute! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'll trade you: extra chapters for reviews. Deal? Deal. I'll go first.**

* * *

Ted hugged his parents goodbye before boarding the train to Hogwarts on September 1st. Smoke billowed around the engine and he lost sight of them on the platform. They had looked out of place among the hustling and bustling wizarding families around them, but Ted had felt right at home. Students swarmed in the aisle of the train; some looking for a compartment, some looking for friends, and some just looking for trouble.

"Ted!" Howard called, sticking his head out of a compartment three doors down from where Ted was standing.

Ted beamed and made his way through the crowds to greet his best friend that he had not seen in months. Ted flung himself into the compartment to find Amos Diggory, a seventh year and the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain also sitting in there.

"Ted! Good to see you!" Amos shook his hand and then pulled him in for a quick hug and a slap on the back.

The three boys discussed their summers and where they had taken trips. They talked about how their favorite teams performed over the last few months and how they couldn't wait for Quidditch to start again. Ted lost himself in catching up and the hours and the train sped by.

Once their conversation had slowed and quieted a bit the compartment door opened and one of Ted and Howard's classmates, Thea Tephen poked her head in. "Oh, hey," She said, cheeks blushing as she glanced around the compartment, "Has the trolley come by yet?"

"Yeah about half an hour ago." Howard said.

"Oh, fiddlesticks." Thea's shoulders slumped.

"I have some pumpkin pasties left if you'd like some," Ted offered.

Thea blushed again. She was a short girl with dark brown chestnut hair and strikingly blue eyes. A sprinkle of freckles were scattered across her nose and cheeks. She gave him a small smile, "Oh no, that's okay." She looked at the pumpkin pasties sitting on the seat next to Ted.

"Really, its not trouble, I bought way too many. I always do." Ted grinned and Thea returned it with her own.

She took a step inside the compartment, "Thanks."

Thea sat on the bench next to Ted and tentatively grabbed one of the pumpkin pasties. "You know these are my favorite," She tried to smile while chewing.

"Mine too!" Ted returned her smile and grabbed another one of the pastries in solidarity.

"See for me it's all about the golden potatoes." Amos said with a dreamy look on his face. "Nowhere does them better than Hogwarts; those elves really know their stuff!"

"Don't get me wrong," Howard started, "I am not saying the food at school is bad or anything of the sort, but no one cooks like my mum."

They discussed their favorite foods from home, from school, from the Three Broomsticks, and from Honeydukes before all the pumpkin pasties disappeared from the seat.

The sun was drifting lower in the sky when the compartment door opened again.

"Nothing to see in here." Came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy, silver prefect badge shining brightly on his chest. He already had his robes on and his usual sour look on his face. Ted glared up at him.

Andromeda's wavy hair came into view as she pushed by him, passing by the compartment without a glance inside. She turned, mouth open, ready to say something to Malfoy when she caught a glimpse of Ted out of the corner of her eye. Immediately her facial expression changed from bored disdain to excited joy at the sight of him.

Ted's heart felt as if it was about to burst seeing her and the expression on her face at the sight of him. Malfoy made to close the compartment door but Andromeda shoved her way in under his arm. Ted noted that Malfoy kept the door open, holding his arm close behind her.

"Hey," She breathed out.

"Hi," Ted replied with a crooked grin.

"Have a good summer?" Andromeda asked as if she didn't know. They had exchanged letters almost weekly over the break.

"Yeah, you know how it goes. You?"

"Busy, you know, with Bella's wedding." Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I forgot she was getting married. Crazy that it happened so fast! And they are so young too!" Ted gave a small laugh.

"Common," Malfoy's voice dripped with boredom, "For people like us." Malfoy glanced at the back of Andromeda's head as he said this, making sure Ted saw.

Ted's face fell in a disgusted frown. Andromeda ended things with him at the end of last term. They were only here patrolling together because they were both prefects. She did not mention him at all in her letters over the summer. It was not beyond Malfoy to make more of a situation than there was or do something to get a rise out of him. Ted trained his eyes on Andromeda who seemed to have thought his expression had to do more with the thought of marriage than Malfoy.

"Yeah," She said, slightly off put. Andromeda's amber eyes fell on Thea sitting next to Ted on the seat and Ted saw her retreat into her own head, away from him. "Well, I'll see you at school." She turned and quickly departed before he could get a word in. Malfoy gave Ted a quick sneer before closing the compartment door and following his female counterpart down the hall.

"Are… are you friends with her?" Thea asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Ted said flatly. He turned towards Thea who looked surprised by this. "I mean, we are in History of Magic club together and she's not as bad as everyone thinks. She's actually quite funny when she wants to be." He added seeing her expression change at this new information.

Howard coughed and Ted shot him a dirty look. Thea's eyebrows raised and once again she seemed shocked. "Really? She's horrible to everyone I know, myself included."

"What?" Ted laughed, balling up the wrapper from his last pumpkin pasty. "No, I mean," he paused, "Andromeda can be… moody but she never means any harm."

"She jinxed Matilda Hopkirk's eyebrows off because she took too long washing her hands in the bathroom one day." Thea explained. This surprised Ted; that didn't sound like the Andromeda he knew.

"She's dating Malfoy, I mean what do you exp-" Amos started.

"Not anymore," Ted quickly corrected him and Howard rolled his eyes. "They broke up at the end of last term."

Amos waved his hand, "Whatever. Still, think about the type of girl that would agree to go out with a slimeball like that," Amos leaned forward.

"You don't know anything about her!" Ted raised his voice. Amos pulled back, shocked at Ted's outburst. Thea's eyebrows knitted together over her crystal blue eyes as she stared at Ted. "I mean, just, don't judge her like that. She's-"

"A Slytherin." Howard pointed out and crossed his arms.

Ted rounded on him, blood rushing to his face. Howard spent the better part of last year trying to warn him of the evils of Slytherins, Purebloods, and Andromeda. Nothing had worked.

Ted breathed out heavily and ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. "All I am saying is none of you know her like I do."

"You're right." Thea said much to the boys' surprise. "I mean, yeah, we don't know her," she looked around at them, "Maybe she just has a bad reputation." Thea shrugged.

"Thank you!" Ted said loudly. "So judgmental, these two," He jerked his thumb at Howard and Amos and gave Thea another grin which caused her to fall into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Andromeda sat at the Slytherin table, head resting in her hand as she waited for the Sorting to start. The incident with Ted on the train was playing over in her head. He seemed repulsed by the thought of marriage, especially at such a young age. Andromeda was not looking to get married the minute she left Hogwarts but she had been raised knowing that marriage was something that happened while you were still quite young.

She wasn't sure why she was upset about this. Was it because he seemed to disapprove of Bella's wedding? Well so did Bella, so that couldn't be it. Was it that he didn't want to get married young? Why should she care; it's not like she was thinking of Ted as a potential marriage partner. 'Are you though?' said the little voice Andromeda wanted to strangle every time it spoke.

It wasn't so much the fact that he was against the idea but more so that it was further proof that they came from different worlds, she finally decided. But if they were so different then how come they got on as well as they did? And why did she have to force down bile every time she seriously thought of a future with Lucius? Andromeda's eyes wandered over to him. He was very handsome and she had heard that he spent most of the summer meeting with his late father's business connections. It seemed any girl would be lucky to have the attention of this young, wealthy, attractive wizard. So why was Andromeda sitting here thinking of Ted Tonks instead?

Lucius seemed to notice her eyes on him and seemed surprised to find her staring at him. A curious look entered his pale grey eyes and he raised his goblet in her direction. Andromeda gave him a flat smile and turned away again. She felt his gaze linger a little while longer and fought the urge to turn back towards him.

The thought of the little cottage with the warm kitchen crept to the forefront of her mind and Andromeda mentally swatted it away, a scowl appearing on her face. She imagined an orange armchair with a molted quilt on it. Andromeda grabbed her pumpkin juice and took another sip, hoping to wash it from her head.

Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall and up to the Sorting Hat that sat on a rickety stool. While the Hat sang its song, Andromeda looked around to try and find Ted. He was fairly easy to pick out, tall, muscular, and a crop of dirty blonde hair. Andromeda noticed that the girl who was in the compartment on the train with him was sitting across from him at the table. She was pretty sure the girl's name was Tephen but didn't know much else about her besides that. But she did know a pretty girl like that normally didn't stay just friends with guys long.

Andromeda did not have to wait long for her cousin, Sirius Black, to be called up. Narcissa sat up straighter as his name was announced and craned her neck to see better.

"Don't bother," Andromeda played with the goblet on the table in front of her, "You know he will be in Slytherin just like the rest of us." She muttered.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat and Andromeda's goblet clattered to the floor. Students muttered at their tables and some of the teachers put their heads together for a moment to speak quietly.

Sirius seemed to be glued to the stool in shock or fright even after McGonagall pulled the hat off of him. Blacks were always put in Slytherin, always. Andromeda looked wildly up at the Headmaster to see if there had been some mistake; maybe the hat had gotten confused. It was rather old and shabby.

Dumbledore stood up and held up a hand for silence. "A fine addition to Gryffindor house," he smiled calmly and motioned for Sirius to take his seat at the Gryffindor table. Slowly Sirius walked down the steps and hesitantly perched himself on the bench. His dark eyes met Andromeda's honey ones and she quickly tried to wipe whatever emotion she was wearing on her face and give him an encouraging smile.

* * *

Ted ran to catch up with Andromeda after Defense Against the Dark Arts. The corridors were filled with students and he had to fight his way through to get close enough to call out to her.

"Andromeda!" Ted shouted and she spun around, waves spilling around her face.

She gave him a small wave and pointed to an alcove not far motioning that she would meet him there. Ted heaved his bag onto his shoulder and waded through the students until he could break away and join her.

This close he was overwhelmed by her floral scent in person for the first time in months and his mind went blank for a moment as he just soaked it in.

"What?" Andromeda said, her voice a little harsh. Ted looked puzzled at this and she sighed, "Sorry, I just… am having a bad day." She shook her head and more of the smell wafted over him.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked, concerned.

"What do you need?" Andromeda ignored his question.

"Oh, Amos scheduled the Quidditch pitch for practice on Thursday so I wanted to let you know I can't make it to HoM this week." Ted shrugged.

"What?" Andromeda asked angrily, "But Slytherin always had their practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I doubt Lucius would let someone take the pitch from him."

"I don't know, that's just what I was told and why is Malfoy scheduling practices?"

"He's Captain this year." Andromeda dismissively said, "Anyways, just tell Diggory that you're busy on Thursday and he will have to reschedule." She raised her chin.

Ted laughed a little, "Yeah, no. Telling Amos to reschedule would be like trying to move the moon. Can't we just push HoM to another night?"

"It's always on Thursdays and the moon moves all the time." Andromeda said slowly.

"I know but I have practice so…" Ted trailed off.

"So?" She answered sharply.

Ted studied Andromeda in the darkened alcove. She wasn't normally unreasonable like this. Normally she would have just agreed and made him bring some Pepper Imps to make it up to her but now her face was set and hardened against him.

"Seriously? It's Quidditch, Dromeda. You know how much it means to me."

She scoffed and turned her face from him, staring into the hallway, which was now thinning as students made it to their next classes. "And that is supposed to make a difference? You had a commitment, Ted."

"Yeah but HoM is just us-"

"And that means it's not as important?" Andromeda argued.

"That's not what I said," He tried to explain.

"Sounded like it." Andromeda crossed her arms.

"Dromeda," Ted tilted his head to the side, drawing out her name.

"Don't bother. If you aren't going to take it seriously then why bothering being in the club at all?"

"And you can just have meetings all by yourself?" Ted joked.

Andromeda threw him a dirty look, "I'll get new people to join."

Ted laughed, "Like who? No one had joined in years!"

Andromeda glared at him for a moment and then pulled herself from the alcove, tossed her hair back, stuck up her nose and took off down the corridor.

"Don't be like that!" Ted called after her but she did not turn around. "It's Quidditch!"

* * *

Andromeda walked down the moonlit corridor alone, savoring the feeling of isolation after being forced to be around so many other people again. One thing she didn't like about Hogwarts was having to share her space with so many other students. Sometimes the common room and dormitory were so crowded that she felt suffocated and trapped.

Being a Prefect though meant that she had access to the Prefect's bathroom and the luxurious amenities it had to offer. She elected to spend her Saturday night not catching up with friends or getting a head start on homework but relaxing in a nice hot bath, alone.

Andromeda whispered the password and walked into the hall that led to the changing rooms and different baths. Her favorite bathtub was more like a small pool carved from marble and set into the floor. She couldn't wait to sink into the scaling water and let it wash away her frustrations.

As she reached for the door, it opened and Andromeda was greeted with the sight of Lucius dripping wet with only a towel loose around his waist. Her eyes drifted over his sculpted body easily, taking in the curves of the muscles on his arms and chest and the sharp lines of his abs. As her gaze reached his waist, Andromeda felt a blush flush to her cheeks.

"By all means, enjoy." Lucius drawled with a smirk on his face.

Andromeda quickly composed herself and pulled her robe together around her own chest. Water droplets fell from his long blonde hair onto his shoulders and chest and Andromeda could not help but wonder what they tasted like. She shook her head to rid herself of that thought. This was Lucius and that was over.

"Excuse me," was all she managed as her honey eyes met his smoldering grey ones. She had spoken to him at Bella's engagement party, but managed to avoid him at the wedding; being maid of honor had its perks. They patrolled together on the train as they were required to do but she had put distance between herself and Lucius otherwise. However now they were alone in the bath with Lucius looking like that. Andromeda bit her bottom lip and wished she could ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

Lucius shifted to the side and held out his arm to welcome her in. "By all means," He grinned as she walked past him. She could smell the mint and cedar of him strongly and swallowed hard, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Are you finished?" She asked, setting her towel down on a small stool and pulled at her robe again.

"I was." Lucius nodded. "But, if you have a moment I have been wanting to speak with you."

Andromeda felt uncomfortable. Even though she didn't have the same feelings as last year for Lucius she was now feeling different feelings, physical feelings, seeing him in this manner. And worst of all, Lucius seemed to know it. She pulled on a lock of her hair and nodded slowly.

Lucius padded along the wet floor towards her and Andromeda looked away, trying not to stare at his half naked body. "Andromeda," He shifted the towel around his waist, "I know that I messed up last year," Her eyes shot up to meet his, "I shouldn't have acted like that. It was crude and distasteful. I know that now." She eyed him warily and Lucius ran his free hand through his wet hair causing more water to drip and stream down his body. "I'm not asking you to pretend it didn't happen, all I am asking is…" Lucius paused, obviously torn, "Are we still friends?"

Andromeda saw the loneliness in his eyes; he had been on his own this summer in Malfoy Manor. She had helped him cope last year and when she broke it off with him she also broke off one of the only real emotional connections he had; maybe the only one.

She followed a water drop fall from his silver blonde hair down his straight nose, drip off and land on his chest, carving its way between his muscles and down to his abs. Andromeda felt herself tighten as she watched it stream into the towel at his waist.

"Yes," She breathed and brought her gaze back up to his. "We can be friends, Lucius, just friends."

"That's what I want." He said quickly and smiled at her.

Andromeda felt weak. Her stomach flipped and she wasn't sure what was causing it. She could not deny the physical reaction that Lucius was causing in her own body. She could easily recall the way he pinned her arms down and forced her face towards his for that disgusting kiss in the Three Broomsticks last year. Bella's miserable face swam before her eyes for a moment before she was brought back to the present.

"Can I ask you something else?" Lucius cast his eyes down and then back up at her, "Are you still friends with Tonks?"

Andromeda considered exactly what he was asking. He wasn't actually asking if she was friends with him, he was asking if she was more than friends with Ted.

"You know all my letters from him disappeared the night of Bella's party. The night you left a note on my desk."

Lucius grinned sheepishly. "I got jealous." He shrugged. "You can't blame me after you ran off with him-" He stopped as her expression hardened.

"Sorry, sorry, I am working on that." Lucius explained and sighed heavily.

"Yes." Andromeda lifted her chin, "Ted and I are still friends." She stressed the last word. She pushed their last conversation in the hallway from her mind. She couldn't tell what Lucius was thinking as he stood there in silence but did not offer any other information.

Finally he nodded. "Okay." He said bluntly. "Well, I'll see you around." Lucius turned and Andromeda felt her knees get weak as she took in his strapping back muscles, glistening.

"See you," She called after him in a small voice.

Andromeda sank into the water. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought as it lapped at her skin. 'Yes, Lucius is good-looking but he always has been. He always has been a brute too.' Andromeda sighed and dipped her head under the water. She let out a scream while she was under and watched the bubbles boil around her.

'He seems to have changed. He was honest about the letters and how he feels.' Andromeda broke the surface and gulped in the steamy air. 'But he's not Ted.' She realized as she pushed her wet hair back over her head. She didn't want to feel what she did for Ted. An image of Ted in a low hanging towel sprung to the forefront of her mind.

Ted was a couple inches shorter than Lucius, but broader with larger shoulders. She pictured his sandy blonde hair, darkened by the water and dripping onto his powerful frame. She had enjoyed the way his arms felt around her last year. She had liked the way his body felt against hers. He never pressed her or pushed on her boundaries like Lucius did.

She felt her body responding to her thoughts and her nipples hardened at the idea of being alone in here with Ted. Whereas she was nervous with Lucius, she almost wished that Ted had been the one she ran into. She had a sudden thought that the conversation would have gone in a much different direction if it had been Ted she caught on his way out instead of Lucius.

Andromeda ripped herself from her fantasy; she couldn't think of him like that. She shouldn't think of him like that. She had the feeling that without Ted she could learn to live with Lucius. He was everything that a good Pureblood girl should want. So why was she sitting here thinking of muggleborn Ted Tonks?

* * *

Andromeda rolled her wand in her hands, waiting for Transfiguration to be over. She had already accomplished turning her teacup into a gerbil and back again and now was just watching her classmates around her. She had made sure that she sat a few desks up from Ted so that way she would not be tempted to watch him during the lesson. She was finding it harder and harder to keep her thoughts away from him these days.

McGonagall was walking slowly up and down the aisles of her classroom giving helpful instructions but otherwise letting the Sixth Years just practice. "Well done, Miss Black." Professor McGonagall congratulated Andromeda and picked up her teacup. "Class this is a fine example of how your teacups should look." She gave a pointed look to Howard whose teacup only had fur and legs and was making its way across his desk.

"Miss Black," Professor McGonagall asked, "Can you please help Mister Rogers with his gerbil?" She gave a disapproving look over to Howard and his fuzzy teacup.

"Are you sure?" Andromeda wanted nothing less than to have to interact with Howard whom Ted had told her did not approve of their friendship, in fact just the opposite. Plus he was sharing a desk with Ted and they had not spoken since their argument in the hallway almost two weeks ago.

"Yes, quite sure." She replied, shaking her head.

Andromeda stood up and made her way over to Howard and Ted's desk and sat down on the side of it.

"Come to show us how it's done?" Ted said with that silly grin and Andromeda tried to brace herself against the melting feeling she had inside.

"I've almost got it; I don't need tutoring." Howard said with a frown.

Ted laughed, "It's been half an hour and you can only get the legs, and they are tiny! Even for a gerbil!"

Howard shot him a dark look and Andromeda tried to keep the smile from her face.

She corrected his wand movement and demonstrated it a few times for him, changing the teacup into a gerbil and then back easily. Howard was not impressed. In fact, it seemed the more instruction she gave him the worse he got.

Ted was able to manage it but the pattern of fur on his gerbil was tinted pink and green. "I think I might keep him," Ted held up his little gerbil and touched the tip of his nose to the gerbil's nose. "He can be our mascot, Dromeda, for History of Magic Club!"

Andromeda tossed her head back laughing, letting her long hair fall back over her shoulders. "He'd be perfect but I don't think McGonagall will let you keep one of her teacups."

"You're a Slytherin, can't you just steal it?" Howard muttered under his breath.

Andromeda glared at him darkly.

"Apologize." All the mirth and laughter was gone from Ted's voice and he set the gerbil down on the desk. "That was uncalled for. Apologize to her." His voice seemed to drop an octave.

Howard merely scoffed and glared at his teacup and gave the incantation one last attempt. Andromeda flicked her wand and the teacup went soaring off the desk, crashing into the floor and shattering.

Professor McGonagall quickly repaired it and it sprung back onto the desk. "I would appreciate you being more careful, Mr. Rogers. Five points from Hufflepuff."

"It was Black!" Howard pointed at Andromeda who faked surprise. "She caused it to fall, not me!"

"It was probably those stubby legs." Andromeda said quietly.

Howard glared at Andromeda who returned it with venom.

"I saw you! Tell the truth!" Howard stood up.

"Mr. Rogers!" Professor McGonagall started.

Andromeda gripped her wand tighter, but Ted was already on his feet. He placed a hand on Howard's shoulder. "Sit down." His voice was low again, commanding, but soft. Andromeda felt a shiver run down her spine.

Howard shrugged Ted's hand off and spun to face his friend. "Stop protecting her! She doesn't want you!"

The entire class was now watching the scene unfolding in the back of the classroom.

"Mr. Rogers that is quite enough!" Professor McGonagall barked. "Detention tonight."

"Tell him!" Howard rounded on Andromeda whose mouth dropped open in surprise. "Tell him the truth; that you like playing with him, that you like the attention but don't actually care about him. Tell him and let him be happy without you!"

Andromeda's eyes slid from Howard to Ted. He looked nervous, almost scared that she would do exactly what Howard had just said. She felt her breath hitch in her chest. Unbidden, she glanced over to Lucius. His grey eyes were dark and stormy. She looked back at Ted, heart pounding so hard she was surprised that he couldn't hear it.

"Enough!" McGonagall shouted. "I will not entertain these childish squabbles in my classroom! Mr. Rogers, see me after the lesson. Class dismissed!" She waved her wand and the door opened. Andromeda grabbed her bag and darted through it as quickly as she could.

* * *

Ted did not speak to Howard that night in the common room when he got back from detention. He was furious with him. He knew that Howard thought he was just doing what he thought was right and trying to protect his friend but Howard would not open his mind to entertain the idea that Andromeda was not like the other Purebloods.

Ted had never told Howard that they kissed. It was something that he wanted to keep to himself and he doubted that Andromeda ever told anyone either. He liked the idea that they had a secret together like that. What he didn't like was that she had looked to Lucius today in class. He had been sure that she was finished with him after last year, but she still wore the black pearl around her neck every day.

He wanted more than anything to talk to her about what happened but she ran out so quickly and he thought better of it than to chase her down. He had noticed the dark look that Lucius shot him as he left the classroom.

"You look like you're thinking deep," Thea's voice sounded in front of him and Ted looked up to meet her clear blue eyes.

"Yeah," he sighed. Thea sat down in the chair next to him. "Maybe you can help," Ted said suddenly.

"Sure! I mean, I'll try my best," Thea smiled brightly at him.

"How can I tell if a girl actually likes me?" Ted asked.

Thea's face fell. "Are you talking about Andromeda Black?" She asked.

Ted nodded. "Yeah. We have been friends for a while and," He ran his hand over his dusty blonde hair and blinked heavily, "I need to know if we are more than that."

"Have you asked her?" Thea said simply.

Ted thought for a moment. He had watched her and tried to draw conclusions from her expressions and actions on how she felt about him. He told her how he felt about her. Had he ever flat out asked her what she felt for him?

"Sort of?" Ted groaned and leaned back. "I mean it was a while ago and I asked her what she thought we were but I never got a straight answer."

"Well maybe that's a good place to start," Thea suggested. "I know it's hard and scary putting yourself out there like that but if it is something that you really want to know…"

"I think it's something that I have to know." Ted said, staring at the ceiling.

"Well then you have your first mission, Tonks." Thea smiled, her teeth perfectly straight and white.

Ted grinned back at her. "I'll report back with my findings."

"Great." Thea forced the smile back onto her face.

* * *

"Everyone is talking about your love triangle." Narcissa hissed at her sister at the dinner table.

Andromeda dropped her fork. It had been two days since the incident in Transfiguration and she had noticed the whispers as she walked past groups of students. Thankfully no one had confronted her directly about it but she knew it was coming; she had a HoM meeting tonight with Ted and Prefect patrolling tomorrow with Lucius. There was no way they were both going to ignore it.

"Please tell me that there is some sort of mistake and I misheard the name Ted Tonks?!" Narcissa snapped.

Andromeda sneered at her younger sister. "Who did you even hear this from at all?" She said, trying to dismiss the topic.

"My friend, Rita Skeeter. She knows everything that goes on and she told me that you, Lucius, and Ted Tonks are in some sort of love triangle. I told her it couldn't possibly be true because you would never dream of thinking of a Mudblood like that-"

"Don't call him that." Andromeda snapped at Narcissa, whose expression changed to surprise.

"A Mudblood? But that is what he is, Andromeda. I know it, you know it." Her face was set in a determined expression that reminded Andromeda a bit of Bellatrix.

"There is nothing going on between Lucius and I or Ted and I." Andromeda speared a few green beans on her plate. "And you can report that back to your little friend." She snarled.

"Ted?" Narcissa said cooly. "You call him Ted?"

"That's his name." Andromeda shot back.

Narcissa shook her head. "What would Father say?"

"I don't give a fig what Father would say!" Andromeda yelled and the students around them turned at her outburst. "He's not here, is he?"

"You should be glad he's not!" Narcissa shot back, her pale face flushing.

Andromeda threw down her fork and this time it bounced off her plate, clattering onto the table. "You're just Daddy's little girl, aren't you?" Andromeda sneered. "Always do what you're told, what you're supposed to. Why don't you try thinking for yourself?!"

"If those thoughts included a Mudblood, I'd rather have someone else do my thinking for me!" Narcissa shouted back.

Andromeda stood up, shaking with anger. Narcissa's pale blue eyes shone with hatred. Andromeda tossed her waves back over her shoulder and left the table without another word. She did not look over to the Hufflepuff table although she wanted to see if Ted had noticed what happened. She tried to keep the embarrassment off her face, not wanting anyone, especially Ted, to see the flush that was creeping up into her cheeks. It seemed that most of the Great Hall had either heard or noticed because it was so quiet that she could hear her footsteps all the way out the large double doors and into the corridor.

* * *

Ted walked into the empty classroom where Andromeda was already waiting for him. She flicked her wand and the candles lit, casting long shadows across the tables of the furniture that lined the walls. He dropped his bag and she turned at the sound. The door closed quietly behind him and Ted rubbed the back of his head.

Of course he had heard Andromeda and her sister arguing in the Great Hall, although about what he was not sure. He could guess though; the mention of their Father and Mudbloods could really only be one topic- himself. As always, nothing was ever simple with Andromeda. Not only did he have to worry about Lucius, now he had to worry about her family too? Ted sighed.

"I'm glad to see you," Andromeda said but conflict played on her face.

Ted gave her a sad smile, "Are you? You have been avoiding me again."

"I know."

"It's not fair, Andromeda." Ted said blankly. "One day everything is fine and we hang out and joke and laugh, then the next you won't even look at me, let alone speak to me."

"I know." Andromeda sounded pained.

"I don't like what Howard did in Transfiguration but in a way, his own way, he was right." Ted struggled to find the right words. "I need to know."

"Know what exactly?" Andromeda asked warily.

Ted kept the space between them. He was terrified of what answer he might get. If he asked Andromeda how she felt about him and then she said she didn't want to be with him, he wasn't sure what he would do. He had never imagined a time when he wouldn't want to at least be her friend but if she rejected him he wasn't sure he could stay close to her without feeling that rejection every time she was near. More than anything he knew how he felt about her and he needed to know how she felt about him once and for all.

Ted took a moment before answering and basked in her presence. Her wavy ash hair fell around her face and shoulders, her full lips were pressed together in nervousness. She had shed her robe and wore only the white button down shirt, grey skirt, and green tie of Slytherin, and of course, the black pearl necklace. He pulled off his own sweater; the classroom was unreasonably warm, made warmer by the candles she had just lit.

Her honeyed colored eyes were pouring into him and in a moment of weakness Ted reconsidered asking her the question that was burning in his heart. Maybe they could just keep going like they had been? Maybe then she would give him some sort of sign or signal. 'No,' Ted thought to himself, 'I have to know one way or the other.'

"How do you feel about me?" His throat closed as soon as the words left it. His mouth was dry, palms were sweating, and he had to stop himself from shaking.

"Ted," Andromeda pulled at a lock of her hair, "that's not an easy answer." She managed.

"Yes, it is. I know I'm not crazy, I know you feel something." Ted pushed and Andromeda chewed on her bottom lip. He took a step towards her, "I can't stop thinking about that kiss." He finished in a whisper.

Andromeda seemed to be splitting in half in front of him. "Neither can I." She finally breathed out.

Ted felt his stomach flip inside of him; his heart raced faster than he had ever felt it beat. Andromeda took a tentative step towards him. Ted remained motionless, his chest rising and falling quickly with the breaths he was gulping down.

"And?" Ted asked.

Andromeda took another step towards him. "You make me feel things I've never felt before. I don't know what to do with them." She choked out. "Things I shouldn't feel but… that I don't want to stop." His eyes never left hers as she very slowly moved closer to him. "I don't know what they are."

Andromeda stopped in front of him; he could smell the floral scent that always accompanied her. She was looking up deeply into his eyes, as if she was searching for an answer.

Ted hated to push her for more but said, "I need to hear you say it, Andromeda. I can't keep going on like this."

She swallowed hard. "I feel…"

Ted could tell she was struggling and let her take her time.

"I feel closer to you than anyone. I feel like I am more myself when I am with you. I'm scared when I think of my life without you." The words tumbled from her quickly as if she was rushing to get them out before they sunk back down deep inside her.

Ted pulled her against him in one swift motion. Her fists rested against his chest and her head tilted up towards him. Slowly her fists unclenched and her hands spread over his chest. He gave one quick glance to her thick lips before pressing his own against them.

Her body seemed to meld against his. Ted pulled her into an embrace and Andromeda ran her fingers lightly over his jawline. Her lips parted to allow him access into her mouth. Ted did not hold back, he darted his tongue in her mouth and ran it along her own. He ran one hand onto the back of her neck and into her hair and the other to the small of her back, resting on the curve of her body.

Andromeda let out a small moan and Ted pulled her tighter against himself. This was it; this was everything he had dreamed of and wished for. Andromeda was in his arms, kissing him, wanting to be with him. She might not have said it in so many words, but this was proof, right?

They stumbled together and chairs scraped out of their way. Ted had imagined this many times; a HoM meeting where Andromeda didn't pull away from him or snap moodily at him for something that wasn't his fault. Where she reciprocated his feelings and affections. Where she wanted him.

She pulled her mouth away from his and gasped in air. Ted couldn't get enough of her and kissed her jaw down to her neck. Her hair engulfed him and he ran his teeth over her earlobe, making Andromeda shiver against him.

"Dromeda," He breathed into her ear in between kisses, "I love you, I love you so much," He felt as she bumped into the desk behind her and pressed his hips against hers firmly. He didn't hear the door to the classroom open.

"Merlin's beard!" A young girl's voice shrieked out across the empty room.

Several things happened all at once. Andromeda's body tensed and she pushed Ted away from her. His arms still wrapped around her did not loosen all the way leaving him with a loose grip on her. Her eyes flashed dangerously towards the door and she struggled to untangle herself from him while pulling out her wand.

"What are you doing?!" The girl shouted.

Ted turned around to see Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy in the doorway. Narcissa looked appalled but Lucius looked downright murderous. Ted reached towards his pocket for his own wand.

"What are you doing here?" Andromeda angrily asked as she wiped her lips, swollen and a shade of dark pink from the kiss.

"Me?!" Narcissa balked, "You're supposed to be having a History of Magic club meeting not snogging the likes of him!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Andromeda said harshly.

Narcissa raised her blonde eyebrows. "I know what I just saw, Andromeda! I came to apologize about dinner and instead I find out that you lied to my face! You told me not twenty minutes ago that there was nothing going on with you and him," She spat the last word out like it tasted bad in her mouth.

Ted glanced at Andromeda who looked livid. Her pale cheeks were flushed and he wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or from getting caught.

"And you brought him along for fun?" Andromeda hissed nodding her head towards Malfoy.

"I didn't know where the room was and he offered to show me." Narcissa crossed her arms across her chest and Ted noticed that Lucius was gripping his wand in a shaking fist. "I can't believe you!" She spat, looking at her sister in revulsion.

"You don't understand, this isn't-" Andromeda stopped short as her eyes met Ted's chocolate ones. His heart froze in his chest.

"Isn't what?" Ted asked, nerves rising.

Andromeda seemed to be having trouble breathing. Her eyes darted from Narcissa to Ted to Lucius and back again. "It isn't what it looks like."

"What was it?" Ted and Lucius said together.

A tense moment passed. "It isn't anyone's business! It was just, just…"

"What?" Ted prompted, "What was that? Andromeda, I need to know. Now."

She bit her lip hard, causing an indentation in the pillowy lip. "Ted, not now."

"Yes, now!" He pushed.

"It's complicated, you don't understand-"

"Why because I'm a Mudblood?" Ted fired back.

"Yes!" Andromeda cried. Lucius snorted in a laugh, "No! I mean no! It's not as easy as that!"

Ted set his jaw, "You tell me these things and you keep kissing me-"

"Keep?!" Narcissa interjected.

"You know how I feel. Say you want me too, Dromeda." Ted meant for it to sound determined, but it came out more of a plea. He didn't care that he saying this in front of Narcissa Black or Lucius Malfoy, as long as she said it back…

"Keep?!" Narcissa repeated, "How long has this been going on?"

Andromeda bristled. "Shut up, Cissy!" She snarled.

"Ted, can we please talk about this later?"

"No we need to-"

"You heard her," Lucius said darkly, "Leave it, Tonks."

Ted shot him a dirty look then turned back to the Slytherin girl in front of him. "Andromeda?"

Andromeda looked panicked. "I can't," She gasped, "I can't do this right now!"

"That's all I needed." Ted shook his head and turned from her.

"Ted, no!" Andromeda started forward as he grabbed his bag from the floor and turned towards the door. "That's not what I-"

But Ted did not want to hear anymore. He wanted to be away from these Slytherins as quickly as possible. He felt like there was an eruption in his chest and he wanted to be far away from all of them when it finally came out.

Narcissa moved out of his way, pulling her arm away from him as if he would infect her with some horrible disease by proximity. She started in on her sister again and Ted could hear them arguing as he started down the corridor.

"Tonks!" Malfoy's voice sounded behind him. Ted paused for a moment then continued on without stopping. "Tonks!" Malfoy called again and he appeared at Ted's side quickly.

Ted turned slowly to face Malfoy who still had his wand in his hand. "What?" He snarled.

"I heard what you said." His eyes glittered dangerously.

"What?"

"I heard what you said to Andromeda." He hissed.

Ted froze for a moment, eyeing the blonde Slytherin in front of him. "So?"

"She will never love you." Malfoy's voice dripped with venom.

"I know." Ted choked on the words but forced them from himself.

"Do you?" Malfoy tilted his head to the side a little, "You seem to keep coming back, like you think something will change."

Ted wanted nothing more than to not discuss his not a relationship with Andromeda with Malfoy. "Don't worry. I won't."

"Good to see you've learned your place." Malfoy sneered.

Ted's anger flared up inside of him like a flame. "This doesn't make her yours, Malfoy."

"Doesn't it?" Lucius said pleasantly, "She seemed so open to the idea the other night in the baths." He smirked.

"What?"

"Oh when she said she wanted me back in her life and that you were just a friend." Malfoy seemed to be taking pleasure in revealing this truth. "And when she couldn't keep her eyes off me." His mouth curved into a cruel smile as he rose to his full height.

Ted felt bile rise in the back of his throat and shook his head. It was never simple with Andromeda. He turned away from Malfoy, and from Andromeda, hurrying away into the dark castle.

* * *

**A/N: Woah! I did not plan out this chapter and it all just sort of came spilling out. Wow. **

**And please review, I'd really like to hear what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As promised…**

**Also I always listen to music when I write and I thought you might enjoy listening to it as you read. So while I was writing this chapter I was listening to Ludovico Einaudi's Divenire.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lucius asked gently as he and Andromeda walked through the castle on their patrol. She had agreed to be friends and that was all the foothold he needed. He would pretend to be her friend, get her to trust him again, get her away from Tonks, and finally, all on her own.

"Fine. Why?" She said coldly.

"Yesterday seemed… tough on you." Lucius tried to put it as kindly as he could.

"No offense, but I don't really want to talk about it; especially with you." Andromeda snipped. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed that they had been caught and that Narcissa and her had argued. Embarrassed that she had opened up to Ted and then it all fell apart before it even began. Embarrassed that it had been Narcissa and Lucius of all people were the ones that walked in on them.

Lucius frowned. "You can talk to me, Andromeda. I thought you said we are friends."

"We are!" Andromeda protested.

"Or is it because we aren't _just_ friends?" Lucius said lowly. She spun and faced him. Lucius had that curious look on his face again. "I followed him into the hall last night." He admitted, "He said he was done with you."

Andromeda's heart withered. This is what she had feared the most. "He… He said that?" She whispered.

The blonde nodded solemnly. Tears pricked in Andromeda's eyes and she quickly tried to blink them away.

"Hey," Lucius cooed softly and reached for her. Andromeda allowed him to wrap his arms around her, but it felt hollow… empty. Nothing like the embraces she had shared with Ted. Ted….

"It's okay; he doesn't deserve you. You're _above_ him, Andromeda. And Tonks? He's nothing; he's mediocre at his _very_ best. He didn't try and fight for you, he ran away. He could never make you happy like I could."

Andromeda's shoulders shook as she quietly let the tears slip from her eyes. Lucius' arms wrapped around her and she laid her head against his solid chest. After a moment she pulled back and lifted her face to his.

"Then why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like the best part of me is gone?" She choked out.

Lucius looked down at her confused. Her amber eyes shone brightly, wet with tears. Her lips pink and full quivered slightly with emotion. In this moment she was open, she was bare and he had the urge to grasp her tighter and never let her go.

"You haven't even discovered the best part of you yet," Lucius' voice was velvety smooth and Andromeda let it wash over her. Ted was done with her… he had said that he would always be there for her. Andromeda felt like she had been pushed over the edge of a cliff and she desperately reached out for anything that would stop her fall. Lucius rest his chin on the top of her head.

Andromeda loosened herself from his embrace, "You're a good friend, Lucius." She wiped her eyes and turned away from him.

Lucius' jaw tightened. He was loath to let her go but if he wanted to win her back he had to pretend like he was her friend and lull her into trusting him again. He wiped the bitter disappointment from his face and followed after her, mind silently working his next step.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Time passed both quickly and slowly for Andromeda. Every Thursday she went to the classroom where they held HoM meetings but Ted did not come. She had tried to catch his eye a few times in classes but was not able to. He seemed to have made up with Howard and Andromeda was sure that Howard was glad that Ted was moving on from her.

He did in fact seem to be moving on from her just as she seemed to be falling deeper for him. Andromeda noticed that he was talking to Tephen more and often heard them laughing together. A new feeling was churning inside her, making her feel sick and upset every time that Tephen was around. Andromeda was jealous.

The first Hogsmeade weekend had arrived in October and Andromeda had planned on staying at the castle but Narcissa had convinced her to go down to the village with her and her new friend Rita Skeeter. The two younger girls kept their blonde heads together, gossiping and giggling about students they passed in the street.

Around lunch they wandered into Honeydukes to grab some treats. Andromeda loved Honeydukes and often spent much of her allowance in the sweet shop. Ted had always brought treats and sweets to their HoM meetings for them to share together, but of course that had stopped as well. Andromeda looked around the store sadly, not able to shake the memories of Ted from her head.

"I want a Sugar Quill," Narcissa pulled on her hand and let her further into the shop.

Andromeda eyed a pack of Fizzing Whizbees and reached out to grab it only to find another hand reaching forward.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Recognition registered in her blue eyes as Thea realized that she had just bumped hands with Andromeda Black. "Go ahead," she said in a small voice. Thea could not help but feel intimidated by Andromeda; she was the girl that Ted was caught up on and for good reason. Not to mention that Thea was sure Andromeda could curse her into a million pieces if she wanted to. Andromeda could have been very popular if she didn't seem to reject every offer of friendship that had been extended to her. She seemed to only enjoy her sisters, Lucius, and for some reason, Ted.

"No," Andromeda drawled and her hand recoiled, "I don't want them after all." She grimaced and Thea's face flushed.

"Did you get them?" Ted's bright face poked around the corner, his eyes bright and an assortment of candy piled in his arms.

Andromeda's gaze shot up to meet his chocolaty eyes and she felt her heart skip a beat. Ted's smile faded as he realized that Andromeda was next to Thea.

"Uhm, yeah," Thea grabbed the Fizzing Whizbees from the shelf and held them up. "All set," She said and glanced between Ted and Andromeda.

"Great," Ted looked back at Thea, "Let's go."

"Ted-" Andromeda called out; this might be her only chance to speak to him. He was right in front of her, with only Thea in between them.

Ted's gaze hardened as he brought it back to meet Andromeda. "Did you need something?" He asked, voice bland.

Andromeda felt her chest tighten. She wanted to talk to him, to explain, to tell him that she meant everything she said that night but that being with him meant going against her family and that she was conflicted and confused and needed him through this.

"Are… are you going to be at the HoM meeting Thursday?" She said in a small voice.

"No." Ted replied easily. "I don't think I'll be able to make any more meetings."

"Andromeda, are you done?" Narcissa and Rita walked up beside her. Narcissa sneered at the sight of Ted. "Oh," Her voice was dripping with disgust as she glanced from her sister to Ted to Thea. "Are you done?" She repeated slower and more pronounced.

"Yeah." Ted answered for her. "We're done. Come on, Thea." Ted and Thea moved off towards the counter.

Andromeda felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She couldn't breathe, her throat tightened until she left a lump forming. She wanted to run away and hide.

And so that is exactly what she did.

"Andromeda!" Narcissa called after her as she bolted from the shop.

Andromeda pushed her way through the crowded street and ducked down a small alleyway to rest against the stone wall there. She placed a hand on her stomach, trying to catch her breath that did not seem to want to stay in her lungs. She gulped down air, trying to calm herself, praying that tears would not fall from her eyes.

"Andromeda?" Lucius' cool voice sounded from down the alley. He had taken a few steps towards her and away from the group of people that he had been with. Andromeda recognized Thaddeus Nott, Rabastian Lestrange, and her new brother-in-law Rodolphus Lestrange who seemed to be at the head of the group. "What are you doing here?" Lucius sounded concerned and the group quickly closed ranks.

Andromeda stared at the strange meeting she had just intruded in on. "I… I just… what are you doing?" She tried to look past him but Lucius quickly moved in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder, turning and leading her away and out of the alleyway.

"Are you okay?" Lucius asked her, "You're as white as a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was that?" Andromeda had a strange feeling that she had walked in on something that she was not supposed to have seen.

"Nothing," Lucius chided, but his eyes darted back into the alley quickly.

"Lucius," Andromeda said his name softly; her eyes softened like warm honey as she searched his face. There were rumors of a new group forming, based on the idea of blood purity over all else and Andromeda knew what sort of people these were. She had grown up around them, they were _her_ people.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about, love." Lucius rubbed her arm gently, his voice like velvet.

Andromeda glanced into the shadowy alleyway once more then back at Lucius. She allowed herself to believe him, despite her gut instinct telling her otherwise. "I'll see you back in the common room?" She asked gently.

Lucius' face cracked into a smile, "Of course. Run along." He gave her arm one last squeeze and waited for her to move off before he headed back into the alleyway to rejoin his friends, the smile still playing on his thin lips.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I want information on that girl who was in Honeydukes today." Andromeda said in a low voice over the dinner table. Rita was sitting with Narcissa across from her and her green eyes lit up.

"The Hufflepuff?" She clarified.

Andromeda nodded. "Tephen, Thea Tephen is her name. I want to know who she is and anything else you can find out about her."

Narcissa frowned. "Why?"

"Anything in specific?" Rita asked, "Like her love life?" A smirk played on her thin lips.

"Everything." Andromeda growled; the cold sick feeling churned inside her. "It's been too long since I had a little fun." She said with a dangerous tone.

Narcissa laughed sickly and Andromeda smirked at the two younger girls in front of her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted landed on the Quidditch pitch and hopped off his broom. The cheers around him were deafening and he joined in as Imogen landed, the golden snitch clutched in her hand. They had just won their first match of the year against Gryffindor and Ted felt like he could conquer the world. It was one of the best games he had ever played and a small part of him hoped that Andromeda was watching, just so she could see how well he was doing without her.

Before he could stop himself he searched the stands for her and lo and behold there she was. Her ashen hair was blowing in the wind and eyes shining like gemstones down at him. She was clapping politely but her face lit up when his eyes met hers.

Ted broke his gaze away from her quickly, afraid that he wouldn't be able to if he waited any longer. Seeing her at Honeydukes had been hard enough, he didn't want to make this a habit anymore. She had made her choice and he had made his.

Amos hugged him roughly and clasped him on the shoulder in solidarity. The Hufflepuffs were rushing the field now and Ted saw Thea and Howard running towards him.

Without thinking he reached out his arms and Thea jumped into them. She hugged him tightly around his neck repeating, "We won! We won!" Ted laughed, reveling in her excitement. "You were amazing out there!" Thea's face was full of awe and wonder.

Howard slapped his hand, "Well done, mate!" He said heartily. Ted had the distinct impression that he was not only talking about the Quidditch match.

As they made their way off the field, Ted tossed one more glance up into the stands. Andromeda was still there, although no longer looking at him. Instead she had trained her eyes on Thea, looking as if she could kill.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"So are you and Thea actually official now?" Howard said with a grin as he sat next to Ted in the common room.

Ted rolled his eyes, "No, not official, just getting to know one another. Talking." He couldn't help but grin back.

"Mm-hmm," Howard nodded.

Ted did have feelings for Thea; she was sweet and kind. She was pretty and actually seemed to like him, which was a new feeling for him. It was easy talking to her and she never seemed to pull away from him mentally or emotionally. Thea was the kind of girl he could see himself being happy with and for the moment, he was happy just getting to spend time with her.

But his feelings were mixed up on some level. He had tried to close himself off to Andromeda but the feelings didn't stop just because he wanted them to. She still slithered into his thoughts every chance she got. He would think of something and want to tell her at the next HoM meeting before remembering that he wasn't going to those anymore and that they weren't talking.

She seemed eager to speak to him again but he had been on her hook for two years now and felt emotionally drained when it came to thinking of making up with her. He could almost picture how it would go; she would say that she needed him and he would look at her and know that he needed her too and promise that they would work something out. Then she would get in a mood and say he wouldn't understand and run off to Malfoy again.

Malfoy. He didn't know if what Malfoy had said about his and Andromeda's conversation in the bath and her wanting him back was true or not but the fact that he had to even question if it was proof that whatever he had with Andromeda was not healthy. But late at night when his brain quieted from the day he could hear her words play over and over again in his mind, _"I feel closer to you than anyone. I feel like I am more myself when I am with you. I'm scared when I think of my life without you." _Were those true or just another Slytherin's easy words?

He had meant what he said; he was in love with her. He felt like he had known it for a while now, but was afraid to tell her because of how she might react. When he kissed her and she kissed him back he knew, without a doubt, that he had to tell her. He had hoped she would say it back, but of course nothing was ever that easy with Andromeda. He pushed his emotions for her to the side but could not deny that they were still there.

"She's cute," Howard said, "Thea."

"Yeah," Ted nodded, trying to shake Andromeda from his mind. "I like her." He said almost absently.

"Really?" Howard seemed too excited about this.

"Yeah." Ted shrugged.

"So no more rants about a certain Slytherin who I will not mention by name because I hate her?" Howard raised his eyebrows.

"I told Andromeda how I felt and she told me how she felt." The words tasted bitter in his mouth. "And it's done."

Howard gave a small whoop of joy. "Mate, I'm proud of you. Now you can move on and actually enjoy being a Quidditch star."

Ted laughed, "Yeah and I do seem to have a lot more free time now,"

"Me too!" Howard mocked.

The barrel door to the common room opened and Thea walked in with her books in her arms.

Ted jumped up and crossed the room, "Here, let me take those for you." He offered and pulled the stack of books from her.

"Oh thank you!" Thea sighed and rubbed her arms. "I didn't think they were that heavy when I left the library but by the time I got down here my arms felt like jelly!" She slumped onto a large couch and rubbed her forearms gently.

Ted placed the books on the table in front of them and joined her on the couch. "What are all these for?"

"Oh, just research." Thea waved her hand dismissively.

"Well," Ted started, nervous; "I have a report for you,"

"Hmm?" Thea looked up at him with her bright blue eyes and Ted couldn't help but smile.

"About my mission,"

"Mission?" Thea looked confused, "Oh! Yes! Your mission!" Realization dawned on her face along with an undercurrent of anxiety.

"I've spoken with… her and given it a lot of thought and," Ted paused, "Andromeda is…" He sighed. Thea looked nervous. "I think I like someone else…" Ted finished lamely.

"Who?" She squeaked out.

"I know it makes me sound terrible, like I am just jumping from one girl to the next but you need to know that I'm not like that-"

"I know," Thea said gently, blinking slowly.

"I think I like… you…" Ted said softly.

Thea's face broke into a wide smile that crinkled around her eyes. "Really?" She said in a small voice.

Ted reached out his hand to rest on hers. "Yeah. You're amazing and you've been surprisingly understanding with everything; that's the kind of person I want to have in my life."

Thea gripped his hand. "Ted, I've liked you for a while but I was always so nervous to talk to you."

"Me?" Ted laughed, "Why?"

"You're a great Quidditch player, you're a prefect, you're very good looking; do I need to go on?" Thea blushed.

"Please do!" Ted chuckled. He fumbled winding his fingers in hers; their hands sliding off of one another.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Everyone is talking about Slughorn's Halloween Party." Rita Skeeter announced as Andromeda sat down beside Narcissa in the common room. "Have you been invited Andromeda?"

"Of course, Slughorn loves me." Andromeda snorted. She had been a favorite of his for years now.

"Did you know that it is the girls who are supposed to ask the boys?" Rita's green eyes glittered behind her sharply framed glasses.

"What? Why?" Andromeda asked.

"Ugh, I don't want to have to ask someone, I want to be asked!" Narcissa complained.

Rita shrugged. "That's just the way he's doing it this year I suppose."

Narcissa glanced around the common room, "But I don't know who to ask! How do you even ask them! This is ridiculous." She crossed her arms, pouting.

Andromeda glanced around as well. Ted's face swam before her for a moment before she pushed it from her mind. He would never agree to go with her not that she had the guts to ask him.

"I probably won't bother going." She pulled a book from her bag and rested it on her lap.

"Really?" Rita asked, interested, "Why? It's supposed to be the event of the season."

"I've been going to his dinners and parties for years now." Andromeda tried to sound bored and not upset like she was feeling.

Narcissa eyed her sister with suspicion. "So what makes this one different? Why not go to this one if you've gone to so many others?

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I'll miss the feast if I go."

"You could miss a feast." Narcissa spat nastily at her older sister.

"Shut up," Andromeda glared at her.

"Well I think you should go," Narcissa stuck her nose in the air, "with a _proper_ date." She stressed the word proper causing Andromeda to glower and Rita's eyes to dart between the two.

"Any information for me yet?" Andromeda turned her gaze onto Rita, eager to change the subject and to see if Rita's reputation lived up to the hype.

"Oh yes," Rita bubbled. She smiled wickedly as she leaned in, "You won't believe what I found out."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Are you going to Slughorn's party on Halloween?" Lucius asked innocently as they made their way down the stairs from patrolling.

"Maybe," Andromeda admitted, "I don't fancy asking anyone though."

"Now you know how we feel." He smirked.

Andromeda pursed her lips. "Yeah. Well I think I want to take a break from dating for a while."

"Why?" Lucius asked sharply.

Andromeda opened a closed classroom door only to find it empty and dark. She didn't answer him. Instead she thumbed the black pearl around her neck.

"Is it because of him?" Lucius' voice dropped.

Andromeda sighed. "I don't know, Lucius." She sighed. "There's so much I don't know."

Lucius frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know!" Andromeda said, exasperated. She turned towards him, her wavy hair fanning out around her. He had been a decent person and friend the last few weeks and Andromeda was starting to appreciate the time they got to spend together on patrols. Lucius had actually turned out to be someone she could talk to about these things. He was interested in hearing what she had to say and always was there when she needed to talk. In a way, he had taken up residence in Ted's vacant position.

"I guess that's why you're not in Ravenclaw." Lucius muttered.

Andromeda couldn't help but laugh. Lucius caught her eye and started laughing himself. She tossed her head back and let the laugher bubble up from deep inside her. She hadn't laughed like that in weeks and it felt good to let it out. She was reminded of the night on the Astronomy tower last year when he had laughed for the first time since his parent's death. Of course this was a very different situation but the similarities were remarkable.

Lucius watched her head roll over her shoulder as she lifted it back up. Her eyes like warm honey softened as they rested on his face. The black pearl bounced against her throat as the last chuckles died away. She brushed a lock of hair back from her face.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Lucius breathed out before he could stop himself. "How did I ever let you go?" His eyes were glazed and travelled down and back up her body.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, although she was pleased with the attention. "You didn't let me go. I left." She leaned back against the corridor wall and tilted her head to the side.

Lucius moved quickly and placed his hands on either side of her head against the wall. He looked down at her under him and licked his lips. "If we weren't such good friends I'd snog you senseless right here." He watched her chest rise and fall quicker with each breath. He was baiting her, wanting to see how far he had sunk his claws back into her.

They spent a moment, looking into each other's eyes and enjoying the closeness. Andromeda felt something stir in her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Too bad," Andromeda teased and ducked from under his arm, "You're the only friend I have left." She said bitterly but with a glint of danger in her amber eyes.

Lucius felt an old sensation of lust stir within him. He ran his hand through his long blonde hair. He tried to shove it back down; his plan was working so well. Andromeda had opened up to his as a friend more than she ever had as a girlfriend. He didn't want to ruin all his hard work in one night but he wanted to grab her, shove her against the wall and ravage her. He knew she wanted it too.

"Come on, I'm tired of patrolling. Let's head back" Andromeda called out to him from down the corridor. Lucius cleared his throat and stood up straighter. He just had to wait a little while longer; he already had Ted out of the way, now all he needed was Andromeda to give in to him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I will just never find Gargoyle Strikes interesting. It's just not going to happen!" Thea laughed as she, Ted, and Howard made their way out of History of Magic.

They were interrupted by a loud scoff behind them. Ted turned to see Andromeda rolling her eyes.

"Have something to say?" Howard commented.

Andromeda looked up from her bag where she shoved her textbook down into it, surprised to find the three Hufflepuffs staring at her. Howard raised his eyebrows. Thea looked nervously at her and reached for Ted's hand. Andromeda's eyes turned cold as she saw this. Briefly she glanced at Ted who gripped Thea's hand tighter. Andromeda felt the cold sickness spread through every inch of her. She wanted to curse all three of them right there.

"It's just not surprising, that's all," She drawled, "That you don't appreciate Magical History. You know, with your background."

Thea gasped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ted shot back, his voice shaking.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at him then turned them coldly to Thea. "He doesn't know?" Andromeda's eyes glittered dangerously. "I'd think if anyone would understand it would be _our Ted_." She sneered.

"Black, don't," Thea pleaded. Lucius walked up behind Andromeda, curiosity playing on his pointed face.

"What? What is it?" Ted turned, concerned, towards Thea.

"Tephen's Mother is a Squib." Andromeda announced loud enough that many students around them turned and looked. "I'm surprised she even got accepted seeing as the apple doesn't seem to fall far from the tree." Andromeda's voice dripped in venom.

Lucius made a small noise of disgust from behind Andromeda's shoulder. Thea's face turned a dark red and she pulled her hand out of Ted's before racing down the corridor, wiping her eyes as she went.

Lucius chuckled darkly from behind Andromeda. "Clearly." He drawled.

"Thea!" Ted went to chase after her, but turned back to Andromeda first, "That was cruel, Andromeda."

She felt the cold sickness turn to frozen panic at his expression and tone of disapproval. The only other time she had seen that look on his face was when he was looking at Lucius. He turned away from her in disgust and took off after Thea.

Andromeda thought she would have felt victorious after ousting Thea Tephen in front of everyone. Instead she felt hollow, like she had lost another part of herself.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Lucius asked her smoothly.

"Fuck off." She snarled and turned away from him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Thea please come out," Ted asked for the hundredth time. Thea had locked herself in a broom closet and he could hear her crying inside.

"She t-t-told everyone!" Thea sobbed.

"Please," Ted begged, "No one cares. My parents are both muggles and no one cares about that!" Ted leaned against the wall, "No one worth a damn, at least." He added.

"But you d-d-don't understand!" He could hear her sniffling.

"Please, Thea. She's just a mean girl who is upset that I am taking you to Slughorn's party instead of her."

Thea hiccupped. "She asked you?"

"No." Ted said, "But even if she did I would say no."

Ted heard the door unlock. It opened a crack and Thea's face, red and blotchy, came into view. "You mean that?"

"Of course!" Ted exclaimed. "I don't want to go with someone who could do something like that I want to go with _you_." He grinned at the sliver of her face that he could see.

"But," Thea gulped, "I know you… you liked her. She's very pretty."

"You're very pretty." Ted interjected. He saw a small smile spread on her face. "Now please, come out."

Thea blinked hard and sniffed. The door opened wider and Ted saw her face was red and tear stained. The freckles across her nose and cheeks stood out like constellations against the pink skin under them. The cuff of her robes was wet from wiping her face. "Beautiful, in fact," Ted grinned.

Thea chewed on her lip then reached forward and grabbed the front of his robes andpulled him into the closet with her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda picked up a glass from a waiter's tray as it passed by. She sipped it gently as she looked around the converted classroom. Halloween decorations of bats flapped around the ceiling and jack-o-lanterns lined the tables and walls giving the room a dark shadowy feel. Although she had been happy with her choice to come alone, now that she was here, Andromeda felt very out of place without someone beside her.

Her ashen hair was piled up on her head with a few curls hanging down around her neck. She wore a simple but elegant dark green dress that plunged dangerously low on her chest. She bit her lip, crossing one arm across her stomach to support the hand that was holding her drink. It was her third or fourth drink of the night; she was starting to lose count.

Slughorn had actually invited quite a few people and when you considered that each person also had a date it made for a very crowded room. Well, almost each person. The professor himself was sitting in a corner, red faced and smiling at a group of students who were surely pouring flattery over him.

She had decided to be fashionably late but now wished that she had skipped the party entirely. If Bella had still been in school she would be leaning against a wall with her older sister, remarking on the other partygoers attitudes and attire. She liked spending time with Narcissa but her younger sister could be a bit too childish for her sometimes. Not to mention Narcissa was very popular in her own year and never rejected Andromeda, but it was not the same as spending time with Bellatrix.

She had taken in every other conceivable thing in the room trying to ignore the dusty haired boy and chestnut haired girl on the small but prominent dance floor. Andromeda had slunk off to a corner where she had a good view of them without attracting much attention herself. She picked up another glass on her way.

He was spinning her around. They were giggling. Her hand was on his broad shoulder. Andromeda glared. He moved well, something Andromeda was sure was due to his athletic ability and Quidditch reflexes. He pulled her closer to him, looking down at her with a warm smile. The cold sickness of jealousy seeped from Andromeda's heart and seemed to drench her insides in acid.

"You aren't being obvious at all," came the sarcastic voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind her.

Andromeda's lip curled. She wanted to stand here in the corner, drink her drink, and watch the man she cared about dance with someone else so she could quietly wallow in self-pity but of course, Lucius had to interrupt. Yes, they were friends now, but lately Lucius had been hinting at something more and Andromeda had started pulling away from him again. Which of course just made him try harder.

"Go away." She muttered and took another sip.

"Now now, don't be bitter." Lucius smirked, "He looks so happy with her, doesn't he?" He whispered into her ear.

Andromeda felt the warmth from his body inches away from her back. He lifted his arm to rest on the wall behind her. His scent of mint and cedar slowly slithered around her. Andromeda did not give him the satisfaction of turning to face him; she kept her eyes trained on Ted and Tephen.

"And here you are, hiding in a corner. Tut tut…" Lucius chided.

"And here you are, annoying in a corner." Andromeda snarled.

Lucius chuckled and she felt him playing with a stray curl at the nape of her neck. Unbidden, goosebumps rose on her skin as his fingers gently brushed over it. Lucius' lips brushed against her ear, "Look at them Andromeda, does that look like someone who loves you?"

"What did you say?" Andromeda's head spun over her shoulder.

"I heard what he said to you, when that filthy Mudblood had his hands all over you." Lucius growled.

"Call him that again and I'll curse you, Lucius." Andromeda spat.

Lucius smirked, "Fiery tonight, are we? Maybe have another drink, love."

Andromeda turned back to Ted and tried to take another sip but found herself unable to swallow. The bubbles fizzed out into nothing in her mouth. Lucius was right; Ted looked like he was having a grand time. His hair was starting to fall out of place and into his face messily. Andromeda felt a small jolt in her lower stomach before he spun and Tephen came into view again.

She had thought about that night many times since then and Andromeda had come across the ugly truth that she didn't just have feelings for Ted, she didn't just care for him, she was in love with him too. Maybe it took having him out of her life for her to realize or maybe she had just needed more time to figure out what the feelings were but now that she knew she wished she didn't. He didn't want her anymore and Andromeda was not used to rejection.

"You look," Lucius breathed in deeply and she felt him shift behind her, "Ravishing tonight." He ran the back of two fingers down her bare arm and Andromeda briefly closed her eyes as a shiver ran through her body. "He could never deserve you… and now he doesn't even care to."

Andromeda felt a lump in her throat forming and the velvet ribbon felt too tight on her neck. She was too late. He was happy with someone else. It didn't matter that she loved him now; he didn't want her anymore. If he did he would be here with her but he was holding someone else, dancing with someone else, kissing someone else…

Andromeda looked away quickly, feeling hot tears spring into the corners of her eyes. As the song ended Ted had reached down to Thea Tephen and pulled her close for a kiss. It seemed that her insides were turning to stone and crumbling.

Lucius trailed his fingers back up her arm and tucked them under her chin, "He's out there where he belongs, with who he belongs with," Lucius' voice was like velvet. Andromeda took in a couple ragged breaths, "And you're back here, in the dark, with who you belong with…" He tilted her face up towards his.

Andromeda's lip quivered, her honey eyes wide under their heavy lids as she looked to Lucius, a constant in her tumultuous life. He had never stopped wanting her, had never pulled away. In fact he had done the opposite and pushed himself into her life again and again; he had never taken no as an answer. Was that what love was?

Lucius turned her head back so that she faced Ted and Thea again. He snaked his other arm around her waist, both pulling her against him and holding her in place. "Look at him." Lucius' voice was rougher now. "That's what you are pining over? He's nothing, just a dirty Mudblood who wanted to see what it was like to fuck a Pureblood. He never loved you, Andromeda… how could he love you and then run off with the first girl that would have him?"

Andromeda gasped and Lucius held her tighter.

"Yeah, in a broom closet on the third floor apparently. Real classy, wouldn't you say?" He sneered in her ear.

Andromeda couldn't breathe; he held her firmly in place and made her watch as a slow song started to play and Ted pulled Thea close against him.

Lucius' lips brushed over her earlobe again. "He has never loved you," Lucius gently ran his nose along her ear, "Not like I do."

Andromeda dropped the glass in her hand and it shattered against the stone floor.

Many of the partygoers turned at the noise.

"Party foul!" A Gryffindor yelled.

"Not to worry!" Slughorn slurred and waved his wand, repairing the glass, which sprung up to land on a table. "Nothing we can't fix!" He winked.

Ted's eyes landed on Andromeda and Lucius. That look of disgust was on his face again at the sight of them. He swallowed hard as his eyes traced Lucius' arms wrapped around her body. Then easily he turned back to Thea and took her in his arms again as if nothing had happened and he had never even seen her standing there.

Andromeda felt bile rise in her throat. She took a few shaky breaths.

"See what I mean?" Lucius purred again. He was warm and solid against her. Andromeda leaned into him, taking comfort in his strong arms around her, the only thing holding her upright at the moment.

"You love me?" She breathed out. She wanted to feel anything but the pain racking through her chest right now. She didn't care what it was as long as it got her away from Ted. She was tired of hurting, tired of being empty and lonely. She knew it was wrong but at this moment she didn't care.

"Yes." Lucius growled possessively.

"Show me." Andromeda ordered.

Lucius spun her around. His pale hair was pulled back with a few strands loose and brushing against his angled cheekbone. His grey eyes were hungry, searching her face for sincerity. He allowed himself a quick glance down to her chest where her breasts were barely held in by the deep neckline of her gown. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for.

He licked his lips and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her roughly through the crowded party. Andromeda felt reckless and wild, caught up in the moment, relishing the excitement. She giggled and covered her mouth with her free hand as Lucius shoved a waiter out of his way in an effort to get her alone even a second faster. Her head spun from the drinks and Lucius' quick guidance across the room.

Ted glanced up over Thea's head at the ruckus that was being caused. A waiter picked himself and his tray up off the floor and Ted caught a glimpse of a pale blonde head he instantly recognized as Lucius Malfoy pulling Andromeda out of the party. He expected to see fury on her face but was surprised by the look of excitement he found there instead. But what was more surprising was the sudden influx of feelings for the Slytherin girl that came rushing back into him, crashing over him like a wave on the surf.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I really struggled writing this chapter so I hope you liked it. Leave a review and I will try and update twice a week! **

**Also, Lucius is a liar. Just saying. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: AHHH! Thank you so much for the reviews. They quite literally made my day. After being stuck inside for weeks with nothing to do but write for all you fine people I am thrilled to hear your feedback. Honestly, after I got the notification I pulled out my laptop and started typing away furiously for you. As promised, here is your bonus chapter.**

**Just and FYI even though this story is rated M it is earning its rating tonight with this chapter. ;)**

**Soundtrack: Part I: Ludovido Einaudi's Eros and Part II Max Richter's Path Solo**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius was intoxicating. He shoved her against the wall roughly and dove in on her, attacking her lips with his own. His hands moved over her body, sliding down to her hips then back up quickly to cup her breasts and squeeze them until she moaned. He was everywhere at once, all over her; Andromeda barely had a chance to move or react before he reached for a new part of her.

This was the third time he had stopped on their way to the dungeons to ravish her. Andromeda allowed him free reign over her body; anything he wanted, just to feel something. After so long of the burning emptiness of loneliness Lucius' attention felt exhilarating. He pressed his body against hers, pushing her into the wall until she whimpered from the rough stone digging into her back.

Lucius growled as he broke their kiss, his eyes glazed with lust. Andromeda gasped for air and felt her chest rise and fall heavily with each breath. He grabbed her hand again and began pulling her down the corridor once more. She had to almost run to keep up with his long gait.

Her lips felt swollen already but the rest of her body was reacting pleasurably to his rough affections. He wanted her. He loved her. He was going to make her feel something. He was going to make her forget all about Ted Tonks.

'Probably not, since you're still thinking of him.' said the voice in her head. Andromeda picked up the pace of her walk.

Lucius dragged her through the common room and Andromeda tried to straighten her dress out, knowing that it was sure to have been disheveled from Lucius' groping. He did not stop or slow his pace as he led her down the stairs into the boys' dormitory.

At this moment she didn't care that fellow students saw where she was headed or who she was with. A smirk found its way onto her pink lips at the sight of Delores' toad like face stunned as she disappeared down the steps with Lucius.

He pushed open the door to a square room much like her own dormitory with five large four poster beds and large ceiling to floor windows that she knew had an underwater view of the lake.

"Out." Lucius ordered the three boys sitting on their beds.

"Come on, not again!" Thaddeus Nott whined.

Lucius cowed him with a look and he, Titus Parkinson, and Rabastian Lestrange pulled themselves out of their beds and filed out of the room.

Rabastian looked Andromeda up and down, "Damn Lucius, are you sure you don't want to share?" He teased.

Andromeda tried to cover herself with her free arm unsuccessfully. Lucius pulled her into the room behind him. "Not this one, Rab. She's mine." He slammed the door in Rabastian's disappointed face. "Colloportus!" He muttered and Andromeda heard the door seal with a squelch behind him.

He turned to face her, a look of desire blatant on his pale face. Andromeda suddenly felt uneasy under his gaze and pulled at a lock of hair that had fallen. Lucius grabbed her waist and pulled her forcefully towards him. Her hips crashed into his and she felt how hard he was. Andromeda gasped at the sensation, both surprised and… proud that she had caused this.

He was breathing heavily through his mouth now, his fingers digging into her skin through her gown. Andromeda gingerly snaked her arms around his neck and leaned into him. She could feel his muscles tighten at her touch and savored the reaction she was causing in him. Leaning in, she brushed her lips against his ever so softly and felt him shiver against her.

Lucius shoved her from him and onto the bed abruptly. She felt her breasts almost slip from the dress as she landed roughly on the bedspread. Lucius stood over her, obviously trying to commit her image to memory. He pulled his black robe off, discarding it on the floor and then started to pull at his tie. Andromeda gathered herself on the bed and adjusted the neckline of her dress to try and keep it in place.

"Don't bother," Lucius smirked, "It's coming off soon." He chuckled darkly.

Andromeda blushed and was glad for the low, greenish light in the dormitory to cover her coloring. Lucius slid on the bed beside her, his hand taking its place on her hip again. He balled up her dress in his fist, pulling it up around her thigh. Andromeda placed her hand on top of his, hoping that he would slow down some but this had the opposite effect instead as Lucius grabbed her wrist, pushed her back onto the bed and pinned her arm at her side as he moved his body on top of hers.

"Lucius," Andromeda's voice was full of apprehension. "Wait," She put her free hand on his shoulder, pushing back on him slightly.

"No," Lucius growled, "You can't do this to me again. Don't tease me, Andromeda, I won't be able to stop." His voice was hoarse and low.

"I'm not," She said quickly, "I mean, I am but I'm not." Lucius' lip curled in frustration. "I just…" What was she trying to say? She wanted this; she wanted him, right?

'No, you want Ted. You're using Lucius.' The voice said again and Andromeda wished she could drown it in the Lake.

"Just…" Andromeda breathed out heavily. She moved her hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek. "Just not… everything, okay?" Her voice was small and her eyes were wide as she looked up at Lucius, hovering over her.

She saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes but then he gave her a small nod and Andromeda relaxed. She let her hands travel to unbutton his shirt as he pulled her dress up around her waist. He used his knees to open her legs and rest his hips against hers. Lucius groaned in pleasure at the feeling of warmth he was greeted with.

"How much did this dress cost?" He asked her breathlessly.

"What?" Andromeda asked confused.

"How much did you pay for it?"

Andromeda's mind raced as she tried to remember. Why was he asking her this now?

"Oh it doesn't matter," He growled and sat up, "I'll buy you a hundred dresses." Lucius reached down and grabbed each side of the neckline of her gown and ripped it off of her chest.

Andromeda let out a sharp breath as her breasts came tumbling out and were exposed to the cool air. Lucius' face had a look of disbelief at the sight of them, his own chest rising and falling heavily with excitement. She made to cover herself with her arms but he was too quick for her and grabbed her wrists tight, pinning her down to the bed. Lucius, now bent over, grinned at her lavishly before dipping his head down and taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around it and suckled gently. Andromeda threw her head back against the pillow and arched her back, pushing towards his mouth. She felt him smiling against her breast. Gradually, he released his hold on her wrists and took her other nipple in between his fingers; rolling it and pulling it gently at first, then more urgently. He grazed his teeth against the bud in his mouth and Andromeda moaned and her eyes fluttered closed.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders, slipping them under his open shirt and pulling it down around his biceps. She let her hands move over the rigid muscles there, enjoying the softness of his skin with the hardness of his muscles underneath. She ran one hand back up his neck and into his fair hair, holding his head against her chest.

Lucius sucked at her nipple and let it pop from his mouth. His lips were wet and he licked them hungrily. "Like that, don't you?" He grinned and Andromeda giggled, nodding. "Most girls with big tits say they're too sensitive," Lucius commented.

"Really?" Andromeda said dryly. She did not like the fact that he was mentioning other girls right now, at this moment. Lucius didn't seem to notice, only nodded and leaned down the lick the nipple he had between his fingers.

"I wonder what else you will like?" He sat up and tossed his black shirt onto the floor. "Undo my belt." He commanded her.

Her hands were shaking as she reached up and pulled at the leather and metal buckle until it clanked open. She grazed her hand over the front of his trousers and felt his cock straining against them. He groaned at her touch. "Take it out."

Andromeda deliberately unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down on his hips. His boxers hung low on his hips and she could see a few white blonde hairs poking out of the top of them. She glanced her honey colored eyes up at his stormy grey ones as she reached and wrapped her hand around his thick cock and pulled it free from his clothes.

He hissed as her hand closed around it and Andromeda felt it twitch in her grasp. "Fuck," Lucius breathed out.

Andromeda began sliding her hand up and down the long shaft as Lucius panted above her. He wanted her, more than anything, more than anyone and she wanted to be wanted. Andromeda quickened her pace, feeling him react. He reached out a hand and cupped her breast again; she shifted to give him a better hold. Reaching his thumb up he ran it across her nipple and then around it in circles. His mouth was open and his tongue was playing over his lower lip, darting in and out of his mouth.

"Slow down," He groaned, "You'll make me cum." He grabbed her wrist, slowing her pace.

"Don't you want to?" Andromeda jested.

Lucius smirked, "Of course, but I have work to do first." He pulled his trousers the rest of the way off and laid his body next to hers on the bed and began pulling at the green gown, hanging in tatters around her waist. "Take it off," He murmured and Andromeda wiggled out of the frayed garment. She was now just wearing a pair of black lace panties and the black pearl necklace he had given her almost two years ago. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the low light.

"You're even more amazing than I imagined." Lucius turned on his side, facing her and wrapped his arm under her head so that she was resting on his large bicep. It was cold on top of the bedspread, naked and bare, and Andromeda instinctively moved closer to Lucius for warmth. He took it for affection and guided her hand back down to his hard dick. He ran his fingers in between her breasts and down over her stomach to stop at the band of her panties. "A perfect specimen."

Andromeda lay still, allowing him to explore her exposed skin. She gently ran her hand up and down his dick, rubbing her thumb over the head of it every few strokes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Lucius' grey eyes absorbed the view of her body.

"I think I do," Andromeda said quietly.

He looked up at her with that same curious look on his face. "Yeah, you have, haven't you?" Lucius ran his fingertips along the band of her panties. "Flirting with me. Teasing me. You knew exactly what you were doing." His voice dropped lower. "I bet you wanted it even more than me."

Andromeda parted her full lips slightly and Lucius took it as an invitation. He crashed his mouth down upon hers, forcing his tongue back into her mouth. He sucked and bit her lip as his hand ran over her panties and in between her legs. Andromeda snapped them shut but he his hand was already cupping her mound and fingers rubbing up and down her slit.

She had never felt anything like this before and her body responded before her brain could. Her legs fell back open as she moaned deeply into Lucius' craving mouth. He forced the panties aside and Andromeda felt his skin against her slit. She whimpered and grabbed his wrist, trying to pull it away but Lucius would not be moved. His fingers writhed against her until he worked his way into her folds.

Now it was Lucius' turn to moan against her lips. He pulled his mouth off of hers and looked down to watch his hand moving between her legs.

"You're fucking soaked, love," Lucius grinned salaciously. Andromeda pulled at his wrist again. "What, don't tell me it doesn't feel good; I can tell you want this." Lucius chuckled lowly and Andromeda's brows knitted together.

"Lucius," Her tone held a warning and he rolled his eyes before removing his hand.

He raised it up and Andromeda saw a clear, sticky glaze over his fingers. "Open your mouth." He directed her. Andromeda parted her lips. "Wider." As she did he brought his fingers to her mouth and ran them over her tongue. "Suck." He ordered. Lucius panted eagerly as Andromeda sucked her own taste off of his fingers. He did not lose any time and reached back down to pull the black panties off of her.

"Don't" Andromeda pulled at his hand again.

"Andromeda," Lucius chided, "Don't worry," He ran his hand through her hair, "I just want to see it, love."

She felt uneasy, but lifted her hips so that the panties slid off easily. Lucius positioned himself between her legs, rubbing his cock methodically as he did so.

"Spread them for me, love," Lucius said breathlessly.

Andromeda hesitated. She wasn't sure exactly what she had thought would happen tonight but she wasn't sure this is what she wanted. She felt completely out of control and not safe or comforted at all like she had wanted to be.

Lucius looked at her expectantly. "You said not everything, right? Well you have to give me something." There was a hint of danger just below the surface of his voice.

"I'm cold," Andromeda said in a small voice. "I want to get under the covers."

Lucius crouched down over her, "I can warm you up."

Andromeda liked the feeling of his solid body against hers. A few strands of his blonde hair fell into her face. Andromeda took this as a chance to gain a bit of control back and wrapped her arms around his neck, her body fully pressed against his, and kissed him vigorously.

She pushed him back onto his side and trailed her hand over his chest and stomach, back down to his cock, which jumped to meet her. Lucius groaned at her touch and ran his own hand down in between her legs again. Andromeda opened them slightly, just barely allowing him to get a finger inside her fold.

That was all Lucius needed as he explored until he found the small button that was her clit and ran his finger over it. Andromeda shuddered and moaned out loudly to the empty room. He matched his pace of petting her clit with her strokes on his cock, when she slowed, he slowed, when she gripped tighter, he pressed harder.

It wasn't long before her hips bucked against his hand, begging for more. He alternated between kissing her roughly and biting her neck, knowing that he would be leaving marks. He felt the familiar sensation of pressure growing in his groin and knew he would not last much longer.

Andromeda was twisting in pleasure against the bedspread. He broke off their kiss and gazed down at her, heavy lids barely open as she gasped in air. She was working his dick like a natural and for a moment he wondered if she had ever done it for Tonks. He banished the thought not wanting that Mudblood to ruin this for him. No, she wouldn't have… she was all his and it wouldn't be much longer before he had every part of her all to himself.

"I want you to cum for me, love," He nuzzled his face into her neck and Andromeda moaned as he swept circles around her clit, brushing over it every few times. "And I'll cum for you." He added, biting the soft skin of her neck hard between his teeth.

Andromeda nodded and Lucius focused his attention, flicking his fingertip back and forth over the small button. Her hand tightened over his cock and sped up to match his rhythm. Lucius braced himself as he felt his cock twitch and cum shoot from the tip onto her stomach. Andromeda's body convulsed with pleasure and she screamed out as her orgasm racked her body.

Lucius had never seen anything as hot as Andromeda cumming while he spilled his cum over her and his cock twitched painfully as he felt himself get aroused again. Andromeda's head toppled to the side as she tried to catch her breath.

"Holy shit," Lucius breathed, "I've never cum that hard before. Andromeda, you were… you are…" Lucius stared at the pale, creamy skin of Andromeda, naked in his bed, "Incredible."

"Yeah?" Andromeda let a sly smile slide onto her face.

Lucius brushed a few pieces of hair from her face, his fingers burning a path across her skin. Then he roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. He pushed his body onto hers and sunk his teeth into her neck, biting and sucking at the tender skin there. Andromeda hissed in pain.

"Mmm," Lucius pulled back slightly and lapped at the spot he had just assaulted. "You like that?" He purred into her ear.

Andromeda was surprised to find that she did. When he grabbed her, squeezed her wrist or waist, when he bit into her neck and pulled at the skin the sensation she got from that finally pushed the aching in her chest away. Could she trade one kind of pain for another?

"Do it again," Andromeda breathed.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted wrapped his arm around Thea as they walked back from Slughorn's party to the Hufflepuff common room. Although both were on the lower levels, they were nearly across the castle from each other. Thea had taken her shoes off and Ted was carrying them by the heel strap, swinging them back and forth with every step.

They spent a good amount of the night dancing with drink breaks as needed and they were both feeling pretty good by the end of the night. Thea sighed contentedly under his arm and Ted gave her shoulders a small squeeze. He was surprised at how easy things were with Thea and how much fun he had being around her. There was no denying that she was a beautiful girl and Ted enjoyed her company. But somehow he wasn't able to feel the same feelings for Thea that he did for Andromeda. 'It might just take time,' Ted thought to himself.

Tonight had been one of the best nights he had had at Hogwarts, with the exception of seeing Andromeda leave with Malfoy. Ted stopped himself from tensing up at the thought and let his mind wander just so slightly in the direction he had shoved the unearthed feelings for Andromeda. Why after weeks had the sight of her with Malfoy caused his heart to want to leap out of his chest and chase after her? Especially when Thea had been in his arms at that very moment. He looked over at the chestnut haired girl who had never been anything but wonderful towards him and wondered why he still felt the way he did?

They were passing near where he thought the Slytherin common room was and heard voices coming from an empty room. Ted's ears pricked in that direction as he heard the name "Andromeda" echo out into the hall.

Could he be imagining this because he was just thinking of her? No, he had definitely heard her name. It was well after hours; Ted and Thea had been some of the last people to leave Slughorn's party. Even though he wasn't patrolling tonight, he was still a prefect and still had a duty.

"Stay here," Ted warned Thea and pulled his arm from around her, handing her shoes back to her and pulling out his wand. He walked slowly up to the classroom; the door was slightly ajar.

He recognized the three students inside as Titus Parkinson, Thaddeus Nott, and Rabastian Lestrange. They were Malfoy's friends and had been the same ones that were at the Three Broomsticks last year when Andromeda and Malfoy broke up.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Parkinson asked.

Nott took a swig from a bottle of Firewhiskey, "Knowing Lucius normally about an hour or two, but with Andromeda? Who knows?" He chuckled darkly. "He's been hunting her for a while."

"Yeah well I don't fancy sleeping on the couch in the common room again." Lestrange grumbled. "I wish he would find some place other than our dorm when he wants to fuck someone."

"Andromeda's not just someone," Nott said and passed Lestrange the bottle, "You haven't heard his master plan? Merlin, I thought he'd told everyone, he's so bloody proud of it." He rolled his eyes.

"What master plan?" Parkinson reached for the bottle but Nott intercepted it.

"You know how Andromeda had that little Mudblood pet she liked to keep around? Well Malfoy acted all buddy buddy with her and convinced her that he just wanted to be her friend. Then he turned them against each other and got her all alone," Nott chuckled darkly.

Lestrange coughed as he swallowed a mouthful of the Firewhisky, "I thought she hated him? At least I did until she came walking in with him tonight!"

Nott nodded, "Yeah she did. But Lucius got her pet and her sister to turn against her so all little Andromeda had was him. Then he did what he does best and," he shrugged, "Now he's doing the best!" The three Slytherins roared with laughter.

Ted felt his stomach churn inside him. If he hadn't overheard it, he never would have believed it. But it did seem exactly like something Malfoy would do. And Ted had fallen for it. He had believed Malfoy when he said that Andromeda wanted to get back together with him. Even last year Malfoy had warned Ted to stay away from Andromeda, had he really been that foolish to not see through what he had been doing?

What had he done? Had he really let Malfoy manipulate him into losing Andromeda? Did he have her right now, in his arms, in his bed? Ted had pushed her away, he had turned against her and played right into Malfoy's hands. He might as well have handed her over to Malfoy on a silver platter.

"I feel closer to you than anyone. I feel like I am more myself when I am with you. I'm scared when I think of my life without you." Andromeda's words echoed in his head again, swirling around with this new information. Andromeda could be cold and cruel but it was because she was scared and alone. Ted had understood that about her and didn't judge her for it, until his own feelings got in the way. She wasn't just telling someone that she cared about them, she was telling Ted, a muggleborn that she cared about him and that meant betraying everything she had grown up learning and turning against her family. Of course it would have taken a little extra time.

Ted cursed himself silently and fought to control his breathing. He glanced inside the room one last time but decided to ignore the three Slytherins, not wanting to take a chance when his emotions were so volatile and when Thea was just around the corner. Thea… what was he going to do about Thea? He glanced back towards her and saw her poking her face around the corner, chewing on her lip. They were just starting out, he was really trying to give this a chance. He gave her a small smile and tried to hide the shock he was feeling at this new revelation.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Finally some action! It feels like it has taken forever to get here. Please review and let me know how you are liking this so far! I am going to update again on Sunday so you won't have to wait too long for your next chapter.**

**And don't worry, this fic is going to be a slow one and it will get darker before the end, but I do plan on staying true to the cannon of Ted and Andromeda together in the end and Lucius and Narcissa together as well. I am starting to form a Dramione fic in the back of my mind and it won't be a sequel to this, but it will exist in the same universe.**

**More reviews mean more chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad you like the story because I love writing it. And I know that scene with Lucius and Andromeda was cringe-y but honestly, Lucius is a creepy fucking guy. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I'll update again as soon as I can!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius brushed the wavy locks away from Andromeda's face, so serene as she slept next to him. They had made their way under the covers before falling asleep the night before and he savored the image of the comforter resting low on her chest, barely covering her round breasts. He imagined waking up to this every morning for the rest of his life and smiled to himself.

He trailed his hand down her face and neck; pushing the hair aside to admire the bruises and marks he left there the night before. The black velvet ribbon cutting a striking path against the purple bruises and pale skin. She winced in her sleep at his touch on these new tender spots and Lucius kissed them gently, waking her.

Andromeda hurt. She felt sore, tired, and it felt like there was thunder inside her head. Slowly she was lifted from the depths of slumber and raised into the waking world where her pain became more sharp and distinguishable.

"Good morning, love." He purred into her ear and Andromeda's eyes shot open. The events of the previous evening came rushing back to her in snips and snapshots as Andromeda realized where she was and why she was there. Lucius' arm was draped over her waist while he leaned on the other, gazing down at her with a smug look on his face.

Andromeda pulled the covers up to her chin and tried to untangle herself from Lucius' body. He chuckled a little and she was sure that she looked ridiculous, trying to cover her modesty after what she had bared and shared just a few hours ago. The night had continued on for a while and Lucius had gotten rougher and more insistent as it did. At one point he had her pinned down to the bed, thrusting his hips against hers, biting and sucking at the skin on her neck and chest. Andromeda had begged him to stop, terrified that he wouldn't. Other times she had asked him to bite harder, squeeze tighter. Every time pain shot from his ministrations it replaced a little of the pain that had made her heart a home.

Lucius stretched out like a large cat and pulled her back towards him, leaning down to kiss her blemished neck again. Andromeda hissed as he nipped at it, causing pain to shoot up into her already heavy and clouded head. She could smell his mint and cedar strongly around her now and had the distinct impression that it would be hard to wash off of herself.

He pulled at the covers, trying to expose her once again but Andromeda was not as brave in the morning light. Pale green flowed in from the underwater windows and she yanked the blanket up again.

"Don't be shy," Lucius chided, "You weren't last night." Andromeda blushed. "Laid out, bare… the noises you made" He seemed to be reliving the moment and Andromeda fought the revulsion she was feeling for herself and her reckless actions. "I never thought you could be so…" Lucius sucked at his lip, "dirty." He grinned and reached to pull her in for a kiss.

Andromeda pushed herself away from him, sitting up in the bed and looking around. The other four beds were empty and un-slept in. Lucius trailed his fingers down her spine and she suppressed a shiver that threatened to run through her at his touch. Her gown was torn and useless on the floor next to the bed; there was no way she would be able to wear that out of here.

Lucius sat up and gently bit her shoulder. "Stop," She snipped, pulling away from him.

"It was a compliment," Lucius drawled, "You knew what you wanted and you took it." He sounded almost impressed at her brazenness.

"Shut up," She murmured, half to Lucius and half to her own brain as memories flooded in. His body against hers, his lips everywhere… she felt heat rising in her cheeks and looked over to see Lucius looking at her form hungrily. She briefly wanted to pull herself onto him and lose herself in him again and the thought scared her. It wasn't Lucius she wanted at all.

"I need to go," She muttered and flung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Why? No one will come in here until I tell them they can." Lucius sounded put out at her wanting to leave so soon.

"I don't feel well." It was true, her headache was growing by the minute and she wanted nothing more than to clean herself off.

"I'll make you feel better," Lucius purred and tried to pull her back into the bed again. Andromeda yanked herself away from him and stood up, pulling the covers off the bed with her.

Her head pounded with the sudden movement and she closed her eyes against the pain for a moment. When she opened them she was greeted with the sight of Lucius, still naked from the night before stretched out on the white sheets in front of her.

Heat and color crept into her cheeks and Andromeda quickly diverted her eyes away from him. Lucius laughed and rubbed a hand down his sculpted chest to rest over his groin, playing with himself absentmindedly. Andromeda set her jaw and looked around for something that she could wear. His black shirt from the night before lay discarded on the floor and she quickly grabbed it. Turning her back to him, she dropped the comforter and slipped the shirt over herself, buttoning it quickly.

"Where's my underwear?" Andromeda threw the comforter back on the bed and kicked at the clothes on the floor. Everything was accounted for except for the black lace panties she had been wearing last night. "Lucius?" Andromeda prompted but he merely shrugged.

She scoffed and picked up the ruined remnants of her dress. She could see the smirk on Lucius' face through the torn pieces and glared back at him.

"It was a very nice dress," He said soberly, nodding. Andromeda threw it at him. Lucius balled it up and brought it to his face, breathing in deeply. Andromeda chose to ignore him.

"I can't find them anywhere!"

"Why do you need them?" Lucius said, almost bored.

"They're mine." She growled and tossed his trousers on Nott's bed behind her. She groaned and picked up his boxers instead, slipping her legs into them and then over her hips.

"I like this look," Lucius commented, laying back and curving an arm behind his head. "Now take it off again," He grinned salaciously. "Slowly."

Andromeda threw him a dirty look and started towards the door. He jumped from the bed and grabbed her wrist roughly, spinning her around to face him again. Andromeda yelped as his hand closed around her bruised wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucius squeezed tighter.

"To my dorm." Andromeda said plainly, trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp.

Lucius snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, crashing his lips down onto hers without the slightest invitation to do so.

Andromeda groaned and pushed against him, eventually breaking the kiss and slammed her fist into his solid chest. "Don't do that." She threatened.

"Or what?" Lucius gave her a cruel smile. "No more pretending, Andromeda. I saw the real you last night," His grey eyes searched hers, "and you fucking loved it."

Andromeda pulled herself away from him and wrenched the door open. She glanced quickly into the stairwell before taking off up the stairs and away from Lucius.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Delores was straightening out the pink lace duvet cover on her bed when Andromeda came in and quickly closed the door behind her. Her bulging eyes took in Andromeda's disheveled state. Her wavy hair was wild around her shoulders and she was wearing a man's black dress shirt and boxers.

Delores' face said everything she was thinking.

"Don't." Andromeda snapped at her before she could even say a word. There were bruises on her wrists and thighs; her neck was covered in ugly purple blotches and… were those bite marks?

"Where were you last night?" Delores said in mock sweetness.

"None of your business!" Andromeda snarled and walked over to her wardrobe. She unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it from her shoulders. Delores cast a quick glance at her back and saw the finger and hand shaped marks on her waist.

"What happened to you?" All the fake sweetness went from her voice.

"Get out!" Andromeda screeched.

Delores moved for the door. As her hand landed on the handle Andromeda shot back over her shoulder, "If you tell anyone about this I'll skin you alive." Delores met Andromeda's hard eyes and nodded silently before slipping from the dormitory and up the stairs into the common room.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda dressed and gathered her things for a bath and headed for the Prefects Bathroom. She decided to skip breakfast this morning in hopes of finding it empty and was not disappointed. She chose the bath she likes the best, the one with the marble columns and deep pool. The same one she had walked in on Lucius in. Andromeda shook her head and tried not to think of him right now.

Her head was still pounding, but slipping beneath the warm water helped. She filled the tub with golden bubbles and tried to wash the fuzzy memory of the night before from her skin.

Lucius had been everywhere on her all at once. His hands had not missed an inch of her skin and she had reveled in it. Why… why had she let him do that to her? Why had she given in and reached for him? She knew why, it was plain and simple. Andromeda loved Ted and knew she could never have him. So what did it matter? She had wanted the aching inside her to stop and Lucius did just that; at least for a little while, but now she felt worse than ever.

She pulled herself from the water and toweled off. Her hair was still limp and wet as she dressed. She was fighting with her skirt when the door to the changing room opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Poppy Abbot's voice squeaked out.

"I'm done." Andromeda said plainly. She didn't know the girl really, but Poppy was the Hufflepuff Prefect along with Ted so she had heard him mention her a few times in passing.

Poppy walked in tentatively and set her things down on a bench. She glanced over at Andromeda, trying to fasten her skirt around her waist and gasped.

"Are… are you okay?" She asked, concerned for the Slytherin girl. She had never seen someone with bruises like that.

"Fine." Andromeda growled. "Why?"

Poppy's eyes were large, "Black, you're not okay. Whoever did that to you… that's not okay."

Andromeda looked down at herself; at the marks on her wrists and around her hips. She knew that her neck and breasts must be even worse judging by how tender they felt. She had avoided mirrors this morning for this exact reason.

Her breath started coming in short gasps. She felt the fragile pillars that were holding her up inside begin to crumble. Her eyes burned as tears formed quickly in them. Andromeda dropped to her knees on the wet floor, her shirt held loosely in her hands. She glanced down at her chest; marks still visible along the line of her bra and a sob wracked her body. Her chest was covered in imprints of teeth and bruises ranging from deep purple to sickly yellow.

Poppy rushed forward and knelt down beside her. "Hey, it's okay… it's over. You're safe now."

"No," Andromeda sobbed, "I'm not." She was scared of what she had done. She was scared that Ted would find out and of what he would think of her. He would never want her now. She had always been nervous to pursue anything with Ted, knowing that it could ruin her future but now she felt ruined for him.

"We can go to Professor Sprout." Poppy offered, "She can help. She can stop whoever did this."

Andromeda shook her head, tears spilling onto her ruined chest. "No, it… it wasn't…" She couldn't even say the words. She knew what Poppy was thinking, that someone attacked her. But how could she tell her that she had… wanted this? Was that what happened? Andromeda didn't know what to think.

Poppy reached out an arm and placed it around Andromeda's shoulders, rubbing gently. "Okay, okay." Andromeda tried to control her crying but only had enough strength to gasp in breath after breath. "But just know you don't have to deal with this alone, whatever it is."

'_Yes, I do.'_ Andromeda thought silently to herself, '_I don't have anyone else anymore.' _She couldn't stop picturing Ted kissing Thea on the dance floor. She couldn't stop seeing Lucius' face as he watched her writhe underneath him.

Andromeda leaned her head on Poppy's shoulder and took comfort in the girl holding her. She cried and let all the pain and frustration out in her tears. She had lost Ted. He was happy with someone else. She had let Lucius do those things to her. Ted would never want her now. It was like losing him all over again.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda walked quickly through the corridors looking for her blonde sister. She pulled her hair around her face and neck, trying to hide the marks. Finally she found her in the courtyard with Rita, sitting on a stone bench in the shade.

"Narcissa!" Andromeda called out to her.

Narcissa's head shot up and looked in her direction. Andromeda waved her over into the corner she was currently hiding in. Narcissa turned for a moment to her friend then sauntered over to her sister.

"What's wrong with you?" Narcissa asked harshly and Andromeda pulled her into the corner with her. "Merlin, Dromeda, what is wrong with you?" She asked more concerned now as she saw the marks on Andromeda's neck.

"Please, you're the best with glamour charms. I need to cover this up. No one can know." Andromeda pleaded with her sister, grasping her small hand and holding it up between them.

'Of course," Narcissa agreed, nodding. "Andromeda, what happened? I mean, you look awful…" Narcissa gently turned Andromeda's head to the side to follow the trail of blemishes.

Andromeda whimpered and chewed on her lip. "Nothing, it was nothing." She looked away from Narcissa, unable to meet her eyes.

"That is not nothing," Narcissa tilted her head to see her sister's neck more clearly.

"Cissy, please," Andromeda was close to tears again.

"Okay, let's go." Narcissa waved to Rita who was craning her neck on the bench and the two sisters took off back to the dungeons.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The Forbidden Forest was turning shades of red, orange and yellow as Ted glanced around from his perch in front of the three goal hoops on the Quidditch Pitch. A cool wind blew his dusty blonde hair into his eyes and around his face. Ted tossed his head and his hair fell to the side. The sun was setting fast these days and just started to dip low in the sky when Amos Diggory called for the team to return to the ground.

"Great practice everyone, really!" He beamed around at them. "I think we have a real shot at the Cup this year. Now get inside, get some food!" His voice boomed out and the team shuffled off the field.

Ted met Thea outside the changing rooms. She had come to all of his practices just to watch him and he was very proud of that fact.

"Hey," He greeted her.

"Hey yourself," Thea smiled.

"Want to take a walk before we head back up to the castle?" Ted offered. He was feeling invigorated after his practice and wasn't ready to settle in for the evening. Plus, he wanted to spend a little time with Thea.

"Sure," She answered and took his hand.

Ted had spent the last week thinking about his relationship with Thea. They got along great; they never fought. She was supportive and interested in him. She had her interests, she was part of the school choir and was very popular in their year, but they always made sure they spent time together and Ted appreciated her devotion to their relationship.

He had also dedicated a lot of his time to thinking about Andromeda, as much as he hated to admit it. He couldn't shake that feeling from Slughorn's party when he had seen her leaving with Malfoy and how excited she had been. How could the same girl who had said those things to him also want to be with someone like that?

But he knew that answer- Lucius had tricked her; Lucius had tricked them both. Ted gritted his teeth as he thought about the way that he had slithered in and ever so slowly and carefully pulled them apart and took Andromeda for himself. But why was Ted even thinking about this? Wasn't he happy enough with Thea? Andromeda had turned him down. What did it mean that he now felt like he had been cheated out of his chance with her?

They walked over to the Black Lake and chatted aimlessly about Quidditch, classes, and friends. The leaves fell heavily on the darkening water; light from the setting sun illuminating them almost made it look like the lake was on fire. He always liked talking and spending time with Thea, but it wasn't like when he and Andromeda would bounce off each other at HoM meetings. Thea was more of a calming presence, listening and offering advice when needed. Through all this, he was having a hard time moving onto the next level of their relationship with her.

"Hey, are you okay? You're just very quiet tonight." Thea stopped and turned towards him.

Ted nodded, swallowing and gave her a crooked smile. Thea's blue eyes shone in the evening light, dusky like the twilight sky around her. She was quite beautiful and Ted felt lucky that a girl like her was even interested in him. She was a catch; attractive, kind, caring, thoughtful… he could go on. She made him laugh when she made little jokes about everyday things and he was surprised how relaxed he could feel around her.

A red leaf floated down and landed in her chestnut hair. Ted reached up and plucked it. "Make a wish," He said.

Thea's freckles moved like stars in the sky as she face cracked into a smile before she closed her eyes and blew on the leaf in his hand. It drifted down to the lake, landing on the surface, creating ripples around it in the dark water.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Thea asked and Ted realized he had been staring at the ripples moving ever outward.

"Just a lot on my mind," Ted admitted and squeezed her hand. "Let's head back in. Maybe we can get some dessert still."

Thea followed after him, watching his face and expressions carefully.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Excuse me? Did you really just say that you're still thinking about that Slytherin girl who I don't say her name because it makes me want to hurl?" Howard hissed at his friend, trying to keep his voice low so Madam Pince would not shush them again.

Ted glanced around, "I know, I feel crazy even saying it but, mate, I can't get her out of my head."

"What about Thea? I thought you two were happy?" Howard asked incredulously.

"We are!" Ted said a little too loud and Madam Pince shot him a scathing glare. Ted lowered his head, "We are… it has nothing to do with her. I think… I think it's me."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Howard shot back.

"I don't know," Ted groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"You're happy with Thea. You're good together. So what's the problem?"

"I am," Ted groaned.

"You're insane." Howard said simply.

"I feel insane," Ted said darkly.

"Look it doesn't matter either way. She's back with Malfoy from what I heard. You just need to man up and let it go."

"She is?" Ted raised his brown eyes to meet Howard's hazel ones.

"Yeah so no use crying over her. She made her choice, several times over, and it was never you, mate." Howard pulled his mouth in a straight line. "Look, I think you're probably just getting serious with Thea and getting cold feet and starting to think about… an old flame." Howard really would not say her name.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Ted let his mind explore this option. "Maybe I am just overthinking things."

"Exactly." Howard landed his palm on the desk as if that sealed it.

"OUT!" Madam Pince scolded. "I've warned you three times, now OUT!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"You're the talk of the school, Andromeda," Rita Skeeter looked over at the older girl over her horn-rimmed glasses, "But I guess you are used to that." She smirked.

Andromeda threw her a nasty smile.

"Not more to do with-" Narcissa started but was silenced with a look from Andromeda.

"Who?" Rita asked, all too interested.

"No one." Andromeda snapped and speared a sausage on her fork.

"Who is it then?" Narcissa asked.

"Lucius, of course! Your romance rekindled, your love alive, it's all very romantic." Rita seemed to swoon at her own words.

"What?" Andromeda laughed, "Lucius and I aren't back together." She glanced between the two blonde girls sitting in front of her, slowly realizing this was not a joke.

Rita's green eyes shot to Andromeda's face. "I have it on very good authority that-"

"Better than mine?" Andromeda cut in

Rita paused and Narcissa looked back and forth between the blonde and brunette.

"Well, just as good as!" Rita snipped, obviously not liking that her information was incorrect.

"I doubt it," Andromeda scoffed and popped part of the sausage into her mouth.

"I think she means Lucius himself," Narcissa said softly.

Andromeda coughed loudly at this news.

"What? He's saying that we're back together?" Andromeda rounded on Rita.

"I never reveal my sources," Rita said smugly.

Andromeda threw down her fork and the sausage bounced off her plate, hitting Rita in the face. She squealed and wiped at her face. Andromeda had already stood up and headed out of the Great Hall to find another blonde Slytherin she needed to talk to.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Your friend, Black, is she okay?" Poppy asked as she and Ted walked past the Entrance Hall on their Prefect patrol.

Ted looked over, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh," Poppy shook her head, "Nothing. It's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing, Poppy." Ted pushed, "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't she be okay?" A surge of panic rose in his chest and seemed to grip his very heart. He hadn't talked to Andromeda; he had no way of knowing what was going on with her, but that didn't mean that he didn't care deep down.

"She was just… upset, when I ran into her in the baths a week or so ago." Ted could tell that Poppy was holding something back. "I haven't really seen her since, just in classes now and then."

"Upset? About what?" Ted asked, concerned.

"I mean," She hesitated, "It's not really my place…"

"Poppy," Ted stopped walking and she turned to face him, keeping her eyes off of his, "Tell me what happened. Please." He added.

She chewed her lip. "Maybe you should ask her," Poppy suggested.

"It's not… I can't." Ted shuffled his feet. "We aren't exactly speaking at the moment but that doesn't mean that I don't want her to be okay!" He tried to explain their situation in the simplest terms.

Poppy looked around, making sure they were alone and then guided him to a small alcove off of the main corridor. "I don't like to spread rumors and that is not what I am doing here. I'm worried for her, she wasn't in very good shape and I don't know her well enough for her to listen to me. Plus, I think if I tried to bring it up again to her she'd jinx me." Poppy looked nervous and Ted felt his mouth go dry.

"What happened?" He asked again, urgently.

"I was going into the baths, it was… last Sunday, yeah, and she was in there just finishing and I saw her getting dressed and…" Poppy trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes.

"And what?" Ted prompted her, "Poppy?"

"She had these bruises and marks on her," Poppy said in a hushed voice, "Ted they looked vicious. I asked her about them and she… she started crying. Like, she fell down and cried in my arms."

Ted could scarcely believe the words coming out of Poppy's mouth. He had stopped breathing, his heart was racing. He could hardly picture Andromeda crying on the floor while Poppy held her but at the same time he also could not get the image out of his mind.

"I told her to go to Professor Sprout but she didn't want to."

Ted's face had lost all of its color. His mind worked furiously with this new information. "You said this was last Sunday?" He asked Poppy and she nodded. "Did she say who did that to her?" Ted fought to keep his voice from shaking. Poppy shook her head. "Okay," he looked over her head and towards the corridor that he knew led down to the Slytherin common room. "Come on, let's head back. Thank you for telling me."

"You'll check on her?" Poppy asked

"Yeah, I'll take care of it." Ted said calmly but inside he seethed with anger.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda sat in the empty classroom on Thursday evening as she did every week for the History of Magic Club. She had posted new flyers for it with information on the topics they would cover and the lively debates the club was known for. It was, in fact, not known for lively debates; it wasn't known at all, but she was doing everything she could to keep the club alive. Slughorn had told her that if she didn't have at least one other member by the end of term HoM club would have to be disbanded.

Of course no one had shown up again this week. Andromeda wasn't surprised but she still opened the room and sat there for an hour just in case someone did come in. She had given up hope that Ted would show up one of these days and was now just hoping anyone would show up. She had asked Narcissa to just sign the sheet, but she had refused claiming that having her name on that paper would hurt her reputation.

Rain crashed against the windows and the wind howled violently outside. Every now and then thunder would roll through and lightning would crack in the sky, illuminating the classroom. She traced random designs on the sign in sheet that sat before her on the table. It wasn't like she needed to save the room for anyone.

Andromeda thought she was imagining things when the door opened slightly and the sandy hair of Ted Tonks came into view. She sat up, hardly believing her eyes and blinked heavily a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Ted walked in and closed the door behind him. He reached up and scratched the back of his neck, obviously feeling awkward being here with her again.

Andromeda stared, open mouthed at him until he came to take a seat opposite her and finally, after all this time, let his warm brown eyes rest on hers again.

"Hey," He said slowly, testing the waters as if making sure it was okay for him to be here.

"Hi," Andromeda breathed out, still hardly believing he actually showed up. After all this time… why?

"How… how are you?" Ted asked lamely and cringed inwardly.

"Fine. Great. Good." Andromeda answered quickly, "You?"

"Good, yeah I'm doing good." Ted gave her a mirthless smile and looked around the empty classroom. Thunder bellowed outside.

They sat in silence for a moment, Ted trying not to look at Andromeda, Andromeda staring dead straight ahead at Ted, not letting her eyes leave him in case he magically disappeared from her again.

"I wasn't sure if you were still holding meetings,"

"It's been… slow, but I have to in order to keep the club going."

Ted nodded. He hadn't really thought this through. Over the past week he had watched Andromeda in class. She didn't seem to have any bruises on her and she and Lucius seemed normal around each other, as normal as they ever were around each other. He wanted to speak to her about what Poppy had told him but wanted to make sure she was alone when he did and HoM club was the only time that he thought she wouldn't have either Lucius or Narcissa hanging around her.

"Would you…" Andromeda started and pushed the sign in sheet towards him.

"What? Oh yeah, sure," Ted patted his robes in search of a quill.

"Here," Andromeda offered her quill to him.

Their hands briefly touched in the interaction. Andromeda felt like lightning had struck her skin where Ted's brushed against it. Ted jumped back like he had been burned.

Andromeda dropped her eyes to her empty hands, trying not to be upset at his reaction to her as Ted signed his name on the sheet and laid the quill on it before passing it back to her.

"So I kind of need to talk to you about something," Ted said suddenly. Andromeda felt a thrill of excitement pass through her. "About Malfoy," Ted elaborated and Andromeda's ray of hope vanished as suddenly as it appeared.

"Why?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Ted looked at her with an expression of painful disbelief.

"Did something happen?" Ted asked. He wasn't entirely sure how to broach this subject. Howard said that they were back together. He saw them leave Slughorn's party together. He heard what Malfoy's own friends had said about him. But Poppy had been visually upset by what she had seen on Andromeda's body.

"Excuse me?" Andromeda asked and he could hear the hardness in her tone.

Ted glanced at her wrists, no marks; at her neck, no marks, only the black velvet ribbon and the black pearl she always had.

"After Slughorn's party," Ted continued, "Did he… do something to you?"

Andromeda's mind raced. What has he heard? If she said yes would he hate her for it and never speak to her again? If she lied and said no would he call her out on it and say that he couldn't trust her? Why had this rumor made him finally talk to her after weeks of silence? Her expression betrayed her.

"Woah, hey, it's okay," Ted said with wide eyes, "What happened?"

He must have thought that her turmoil was due to Lucius and not himself.

"Nothing," She said quickly.

Ted set his jaw and annoyance played on his face. "Andromeda don't lie, not to me."

She could actually feel her heart melting at his words and she looked up at his usually soft eyes to find them reproachful.

"It wasn't… it wasn't what people are saying it was." Andromeda let the words spill from her. She didn't want to lie to him; she wanted to tell him everything. "I didn't… I mean we didn't…" She said softly, lowering her honey colored eyes to stare at his signature on the sign in sheet.

This was not at all what Ted was expecting. He let out a sharp breath and stared at the Slytherin girl in front of him showing something she never had before- shame.

"What?" He whispered, confusion boiling over.

Andromeda looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I didn't fuck him. I didn't take him back."

He was still shocked by this revelation and the fact that they seemed to almost be talking about different things. He couldn't help but breathe a small sigh of relief but quickly felt the tension rise in his chest again.

"Andromeda, please just tell me what happened." Ted asked. He couldn't take much more of this; it was hard enough being this close to her, let alone having her talk about Malfoy and what he may or may not have done to her.

Andromeda lowered her eyes again. She closed them for a moment and two tears ran down either side of her face. She owed him the truth. "I saw you and Thea at the party and…" She opened her eyes to meet Ted's chocolate ones, "I got upset. Lucius was just… there… and I know it wasn't right, but I'd had a few drinks and I went back with him. Loads of people saw and with his reputation, well you can imagine what people thought. And now he has been telling people we are back together, but we aren't. Ted," She placed her hands on the desk between them, "I swear we're not. It was a stupid, stupid mistake and I feel horrible about it but there is nothing I can do to change it now and please don't hate me. Please stop hating me because I lo-… I can't stand it." She finished breathlessly.

Ted took a moment and just stared at her. All this information swirled inside his head along with the information he had already gotten and none of it made sense to him. But Andromeda was sitting here, open and honest with him and he knew that she wasn't lying. He worked quickly to piece it all together. She had left with Malfoy just like he saw and of course people would talk and assume that she had Malfoy had sex. Malfoy could have even started those rumors himself. She regretted whatever it was that she had done with him and she saw it as a terrible mistake. That lined up with what Poppy had heard her say in the baths, but the bruises were mysteriously gone from her. He didn't think Poppy had been lying either though.

"Did he hurt you?" Ted could barely speak the words.

Andromeda's breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to say no but he had. She wanted to say yes but she had been okay with it at the time. "I need you to understand something," Andromeda started, "I know what I am about to say is going to sound crazy but I let him… hurt me."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ted asked, frustrated.

"I was already hurting and I just wanted to feel something different, anything different!" Andromeda tried to explain, "I didn't think it would be that bad. I was wrong. You know how he gets…" Andromeda trailed off.

Ted swallowed hard, trying to digest this information. "Are you okay?" He simply asked, not sure what else to say.

Andromeda knew the answer, no, she was not okay; she was far from okay. She wanted to tell him that she was fine and not to worry but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. More than anything she wanted to fling herself at Ted and feel him wrap his arms around her, holding her like he had before. Ted moved to rest his hands in his lap.

"I'll be okay," She managed and glanced at the window as thunder crashed outside again.

"I need to ask you one more thing," Ted pressed on, "She didn't want to, but Poppy told me that you had bruises the day after Slughorn's party. I know you said you agreed to… whatever it was you agreed to but she said you were crying, Andromeda,"

Slowly, she nodded, her eyes on the table in front of them. Andromeda picked up her wand and waved it over herself. Suddenly, her smooth pale skin was marked and blotched with bruises in various states of healing.

Ted's eyes widened as he saw Malfoy's work on her. "Andromeda," He quickly got up and strode around the desk between them to kneel at her side. He took her hands into his and rubbed his thumbs lightly over the hand print marks on her wrist. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing I didn't ask him to," She whispered. The feeling of his hands on hers was almost too much for her to bear mixed with the self-loathing that was swirling inside her.

"I don't believe that."

Andromeda's eyes shot to his face, "Believe it." She said harshly. "I'm not some damsel in distress that needs saving, I'm Andromeda Black."

"I know who you are," Ted muttered.

"Do you?" Andromeda snapped. "You haven't spoken to me in weeks and then you come in here to judge me for how I am handling things?"

"This is not handling things!" Ted shouted back.

"What do you care?" Andromeda pulled her hands out his and lightning struck outside. "You hate me, just like everyone else."

Ted wanted to yell that he didn't hate her, he could never hate her and why couldn't she see that? But after his prolonged silence and absence, he could see why she thought he did. Andromeda walked to the window and looked out into the storming sky. Sighing, Ted joined her.

"I don't hate you." He said quietly. "I just… Andromeda I told you I loved you and you said 'Not right now', do you have any idea how that made me feel?" He didn't wait for her to respond but pressed on instead, "You act like my feelings aren't as important as yours and you don't actually tell me what you're feeling so I am just left out in the dark waiting for you to give me some sort of hint and… it's exhausting." Ted sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it fall into his eyes.

Andromeda left a lump rising in her throat and blinked back tears. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that." She whispered and turned from the rain soaked window to look at Ted. His expression of sincerity was one she was more accustomed with than the hardness he had addressed her with before. "I'm sorry."

Ted blinked in surprise; this was not the reaction he was expecting. Andromeda never apologized when she snapped at him. The only other time she had was when she had called him a Mudblood back in their fourth year. "You're sorry?" Ted said in disbelief.

"I know it doesn't mean much or matter now anyways, but yes, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you feel less than because, Ted, you're not, you're not at all. You deserve to be happy and I'm sorry that I can't make you happy. I don't think I can be who you need me to be." Andromeda's shoulders slumped as the words left her.

"I am," He started, "Happy. Thea is a great girl." Ted was saying these words almost to remind himself of this fact.

Andromeda nodded soberly. "I'm glad you found someone that… who can love you back." The words tasted bitter in her mouth.

Ted felt more confused than he ever had in his entire life. He liked being with Thea and here was Andromeda saying… well he didn't really know what she was saying but he never really did. She could never give him a straight answer. His eyes drifted down to her neck and the pattern of ugly marks that Malfoy had left on her. Unintentionally he reached his hand up to graze his fingers across them.

Andromeda's eyes closed at his touch. She felt her skin burn where his fingers trailed her neck. She heaved in a shaky breath. Andromeda opened her eyes and made a split second decision as lightning struck outside the window once more.

Her lips were on his before he knew what was happening. One hand cupped his cheek and the other gripped his arm, pulling herself closer to him. Ted froze in shock. Her full lips moved against his and he found himself starting to kiss her back before he realized fully what was happening.

Gently he pushed back on her shoulders until her mouth left his. Her lips were that lovely shade of pink that made him salivate and he suppressed a shudder that threatened to roll through his body.

"Andromeda, this isn't fair." Ted shut his eyes for a second and opened them to find her expression pained. "You… you can't just keep stringing me along." His Adam's apple moved in his throat. "I would have followed you to the ends of the Earth but…" Ted trailed off, feeling tears prick behind his eyes.

"But now…" Andromeda's voice was full of resentment, "You have your perfect little girlfriend and I'm just, what? Malfoy's sloppy seconds?"

"I never said that!" Ted interjected. "You're-" Ted wasn't sure what he wanted to say

"I'm what?" Andromeda pushed. She wanted him to call her disgusting or loathsome; anything so she could run away and hate him in peace instead of this horrible, hurtful love she couldn't abolish.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ted asked angrily. She had just said that he deserved someone who could love him. He just told her that he was happy with Thea. Why had she chosen now to do this?

Andromeda scoffed, "I'm asking myself that same thing," She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Damn it, Andromeda, just give me a straight answer! That's why we're in this mess in the first place!" Ted fumed.

"So this is my fault?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes!" Ted shouted back. "Yes it is. And you need to own up to that and you also need to answer me truthfully; why did you just kiss me?"

Andromeda let all her contempt, all her despise rise up, ready to strike. "I love you." She spat in the most hateful tone she could muster.

Ted's jaw quite literally dropped open. His eyes went wide and he felt like his heart had stopped beating. He felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Here she was, in front of him, answering his question that he asked months ago.

Ted merely blinked heavily at her a few times.

Andromeda scoffed and shook her head, brushing past him and out the door.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh so many rewrites; I literally edited this for daysss, but finally I got this chapter done. **

**Please review! I've almost finished with the next chapter, just need to do a bit of last minute tweaking to it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So these chapters keep come tumbling out and then I go back to edit and proofread and rewrite half of it. Honestly I wrote Chapter 9, 10, and 11 all in one weekend so they kind of run together in a way that most of the chapters don't.**

**Just a warning, it gets dark from here on out. Enjoy!**

**Soundtrack: Max Richter's Songs from Before**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The air was getting chillier by the day as autumn was swept away on the same winds carrying the curled, colorful leaves from the trees. Winter's crisp kiss of frost sparkled in the morning light as Lucius made his way down to the Quidditch pitch for practice.

He was Captain this year, a fact that he was very proud of and stuck his chest out as his boots crunched over the frozen leaves and dried grass. In fact there were several things that were making Lucius very happy indeed. He had successfully established himself in his late Father's role and the investments he had made over the summer were paying out nicely. He was on his way to being the wealthiest young wizard in the whole of Britain. Not to mention he had made some other, very _interesting_, contacts that he was pursuing a partnership with.

The second thing that was making Lucius cheerful was the fact that under his guidance the Slytherin Quidditch team was a force that they had never been before. They had won their match against Gryffindor easily and he had already drawn up plays for their next match against Ravenclaw. Yes, he drilled his players hard and kept them out in all weather and conditions, but he wanted that Cup and what a Malfoy wanted, a Malfoy got.

But the thing that most pleased Lucius was the fact that Andromeda had finally come to him. Years of pursuing her, trying to get her to open up in more ways than one, and at last she had not only agreed, but asked him. He shook his head with a small smile at the thought of Ted Tonks and his role in this. For the longest time he thought that Ted was standing in his way to Andromeda, like a closed door. But instead, it turned out that the dumb Mudblood had been the key all along.

Andromeda was independent and didn't much care for the company of others. So when she latched on to someone that was not one of her sisters he should have known that the person must be special in some way. She had called him her friend but Lucius had long known that friendship wasn't what that really was. So the sudden but inevitable removal of Tonks from her life was sure to create a vacuum; one that Lucius made sure he was in the perfect position to fill.

Yet she still argued with him that she didn't want to be with him. A dark scowl passed over his pale face and he plotted his next move. It had taken seeing Tonks and Tephen together to make Andromeda finally turn to him. So what if he… orchestrated that again? Lucius' pale grey eyes glanced back up at the castle briefly; he would have to find himself an accomplice.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Thea sat in the courtyard with several of her friends, not really paying attention to the conversation; instead she was staring at her hands in her lap and thinking about Ted. He had been distant lately and she couldn't put her finger on it as to why. But what she had realized was that as much as she cared about Ted, she couldn't force something that wasn't there and that they'd be better off as friends.

She did still want to be his friend, she didn't want to cut him from her life, but Thea felt like she was getting too comfortable just being his friend and was surprised at how much she liked that. So she had pulled him aside and told him so. He had been upset but understanding. He had apologized for not trying harder and she had told him that they had tried and she was happy that they did. She had meant every word but was relieved when he pulled her into a hug and told her he was glad they were still friends.

She blinked her eyes as a shadow fell over her and the chatter of her friends died out. Thea turned her crystal eyes up to see the towering frame of none other than Lucius Malfoy in front of her. His expression was soft, almost playful, as he looked down at her with pale grey eyes the same color as the thick clouds behind him.

"A word?" He asked but Thea had the distinct impression that he wasn't asking. Her friends tensed as the Slytherin held out his arm to guide her away from them. Thea quickly glanced around and took a deep breath as she stood up and nodded. Malfoy's face broke into a haughty smirk and he led the way to the covered stone walkway and away from her friends.

As soon as they were out of sight, Malfoy turned to face her, looking her over like he was appraising her value. Thea stiffened and crossed her arms. "Yes?" She said curtly. She was not a fan of Malfoy or the company he kept. His friends, if you could call them that, were the kind of people that would put someone like her Mother away for life and Malfoy seemed to fit right in.

"I wanted to ask you about your boyfriend," Malfoy started and Thea could not keep the surprise from her face.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She spluttered.

"Don't you wish that you did? It seems that we have… a shared interest, Tephen." Malfoy smirked again.

"You and I or you and Ted?" Thea clarified.

Malfoy chuckled, "Both. I suppose." He narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I don't really want to play a guessing game right now and it's getting colder out here so get to the point." Thea huffed and rubbed her hands over her arms. It was getting colder; the temperature had seemed to drop more than a few degrees in the last minute.

"Fair enough, I don't want to play either." Malfoy's air of politeness vanished and a calculating gleam entered his eyes. "You're going to go back to him." Malfoy stated this as if it was a fact.

"I didn't think you took Divination," Thea teased.

Malfoy sneered. "I don't need a crystal ball to know my fate."

"I don't know what you're on about and honestly I don't really care. Ted and I are just friends now." Thea wanted to return to her friends and back to the warm Hufflepuff common room.

"Yes, he's very friendly." Malfoy spat. "You see I have a problem with him being friends with certain people and while you were around, he wasn't. That's where you come in, darling." His tone was suddenly charming and inviting again.

"This is about Black, isn't it?" Thea said a little more bitterly than she wanted to sound.

"It doesn't have to be. It can be about you and what you want." His voice was low.

Thea eyed him warily. She didn't trust Malfoy as far as she could throw him.

"I need to make sure that your little Mudblood boyfriend stays with you and that Andromeda sees that's where he belongs." Thea's eyes searched Malfoy's face. He reached out a long fingered hand and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, Ted and I are just friends." Thea said the words slowly and clearly, hoping her point would get across. She pulled her head back and out of his reach.

He scowled. "No. You have to keep him." He spoke about Ted like he was some sort of animal.

"Look my relationship isn't really any of your business," Thea snapped.

"You want to work for the Ministry, right?" Malfoy's quick change of subject made Thea reel.

"I mean, yes, but what's that-"

"I can make that happen. I can give you all the proper introductions so that the minute you step out of Hogwarts you will be stepping into a comfortable position at the Ministry. I can even make sure that your department has ample funding." His eyes seemed to grow darker as the clouds shifted and thickened overhead.

Thea's eyes widened. Malfoy wasn't kidding; he could make her dreams come true. She knew that Malfoy was a no good, plotting, scheming, son of a bitch but… with the power of Malfoy's money and influence behind her, she might actually be able to do some good.

"All I need is a little… cooperation." Malfoy said coyly.

"I won't lie to him. I want him to be happy with whomever he wants,"

"But do you want Andromeda to be happy?" Malfoy quickly cut in, "She did tell everyone about your filthy Squib Mother. Do you really think that will help your chances at the Ministry?" Malfoy's eyes glittered dangerously, "Do you think telling me no again will?"

Slowly, Thea nodded.

"Good," He purred and his face opened in a sly smile. "First you need to tell him you made a terrible mistake and that you can't live without him." Thea raised her eyebrows. "Or whatever it takes to get him back, I don't really care."

Thea swallowed hard. "Then?" She whispered, hating herself for even asking the question.

"She needs to see that Tonks has… moved on," Malfoy said suggestively.

"How?" Thea asked, a little bolder this time.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed that she was not picking up on his subtle hints.

"Literally." Malfoy's grey eyes darkened as they bore into her shining blue ones, "She needs to find you two," He raised an eyebrow and paused, continuing when Thea stared at him blankly, "Fucking." He finally spat out.

Thea huffed and pulled away from Malfoy. "How dare you?!" She cried.

"What? Not like she had to watch or anything. She just needs to… catch you two going at it." Malfoy shrugged.

Thea blushed furiously, the skin under her freckles turning a bright red. "W-what?" She was having a hard time processing what Malfoy was telling her. "We don't… I mean we never…"

Malfoy rolled his whole head back over his shoulders. "You haven't had sex? Well there's the problem, Tephen! Maybe if you shagged the boy he wouldn't be sniffing around my girl!" Malfoy snarled.

Thea was disgusted. Disgusted by what Malfoy was asking her, disgusted by what he was insinuating, and disgusted that she was agreeing to something like this.

"Fine, fine," Malfoy said, "It doesn't have to be that then." He ran his hand through his long hair. His eyes raked over her again and he tilted his head to the side in thought. "You're cute." He finally said.

"Thanks?"

"Be… cute." Malfoy's voice had a thoughtful tone.

"I don't follow." Thea said plainly.

"Do cute things with Tonks. Play with his hair, hold his hand, kiss his cheek. Just do it in front of Andromeda. Play it up and keep him busy." He snarled.

Thea studied Malfoy's face for an ulterior motive but there did not seem to be one. Bunches of snowflakes had begun falling around them, settling on the cold, grey stone. Her breath came out on puffs in front of her.

"Just have him in the old room they used to use for Alchemy Friday night. And put on a show." Malfoy smiled viciously.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I made a mistake." Thea had her back towards Ted and was tracing patterns in the dust on an old flask. There were many vials, coils, and strange instruments left in the old Alchemy room. She had asked him to take a walk with her and led him down here, a knot growing in her stomach all the while.

"What sort of mistake?" Ted asked innocently.

"Leaving you. Saying we were better off just friends. We're not. I'm not." Thea hated the words she was speaking. She hated leading him on; she wasn't even sure if this would work. She felt like he would see through her in a matter of seconds. Lying was not a skill Thea had ever honed.

"What are you saying?" She heard Ted take a step towards her. Thea closed her eyes for a moment before turning to face him.

"I want you back." She forced the words from her, hoping that he would not see the lie in her eyes.

Ted looked at her curiously, "Thea… I'm sorry I just don't really understand. I mean, I thought you wanted to just be friends,"

"I do!" Thea jumped to explain. "I mean, I did, until we were. I… miss you, Ted. I want to give it another go."

"Thea, you're great and I loved being with you but when you said all those things the other night they actually made sense."

This was not at all going to plan and Thea started to panic. "I was lying," She said quickly. "I thought you liked someone else and I wanted to beat you to the draw on ending it, but now I want to be with you again." She was fully aware of how lamely she had put this but she was running out of options.

Ted sighed and leaned against an empty desk. He ran his hand over his face, "There's something I need to tell you," Ted started.

Thea heard voices and footsteps in the hall. She had purposefully left the door open so it would be easier to find them. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, throwing herself onto him. Her lips met his and she sloppily moved them against his shocked mouth. Thea heard a sharp exhale behind her and hitched her leg onto Ted's hip.

"Thea," Ted said against her mouth, "Stop." He pulled himself from her grasp.

At first Ted thought the image of Andromeda in the doorway was his imagination. Had he conjured her up somehow? But as her face came into view and the expression changed from shock to a mixture of fury and pain he realized that his Andromeda was real. Her eyes were as hard as amber gemstones as they bore into his before she turned, ashen waves fanning out around her and stalked out of the doorway.

Her form was replaced by a larger one of Lucius Malfoy who wore a smug expression and began to clap slowly. "It's like you're," He mocked, "meant to be." Ted untangled himself from Thea. "Now excuse me, I have someone waiting on me." He gave him a wolfish wink.

Ted couldn't help himself, "Stay away from her. I saw what you did to her last time." He pulled his wand from his pocket and leveled it with Malfoy's chest.

"Ted, don't!" Thea called out and pulled on his arm.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Tonks." Lucius sneered. "And mind your own bloody business."

"She is my business!" Ted shouted.

Malfoy's eyes left Ted's dark ones and landed on the crystal blue ones of Thea. "Not anymore. She's mine now." He gave her a wicked grin and departed down the hall.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda slammed Lucius' back into the sturdy oak door and pressed her full lips against his thin ones ardently. Lucius purred and ran his hand through her thick, ashen waves, holding her head in place to elongate the kiss. Her tongue played across his lips lightly and he opened his mouth with a growl to let his own war against hers. He reached behind him for the knob on the door and finding it quickly opened it and the two went tumbling inside the classroom.

He could almost not believe how easily he had her wrapped around his finger. But then again, of course he did, he was Lucius Malfoy after all. She was wild, a force to be reckoned with and Lucius fought to keep up with her ferocity. Right now he didn't care how he got Andromeda, all that mattered is that she was here kissing him, running her hands over his body, moaning into his mouth.

He growled as he yanked her head away from his, tilting it back so that the black ribbon and pearl tightened around her exposed neck. The marks from their last encounter had faded… he would have to make new ones. She could hide them all she wanted but they both knew they were there and Lucius knew she could feel them throughout the day, a reminder of what she really wanted. She might think that nice guy Ted was who she wanted to be with but Lucius knew Andromeda had a dark streak in her that only he could satisfy.

Andromeda gasped as her head was pulled back and her face lifted to stare at the arching ceiling. Lucius breathed deeply and ran his hand over her neck and down to her chest, fingers playing lightly on her skin. She shuddered involuntarily and he purred at the effect he was creating in her body. "You naughty girl," he chided and she could practically hear the sly smile creeping onto his face.

She squirmed but he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her against him as he lowered his mouth to her neck. She braced herself for the impact of his teeth that she knew was coming. But instead, he ran his lips over the tender skin of her neck and Andromeda whimpered as he rested his lips against her ear. "What do you want me to do to you?" He asked huskily and she suppressed another shudder at the feel of his warm breath.

Andromeda swallowed hard and felt the black pearl move on her neck. His pearl… Why had she worn it all these years? Why had he given her such a treasure in the first place? She knew the answer. Lucius had marked her down long ago as his and his alone and she had… accepted it? She always knew that she would marry someone like her; there was no question about it. She would continue a Pureblood line and live in a Mansion like the one she had grown up in. She would wear elegant dresses like the ones her Mother wore. She would submit and raise her husband's children to live the same kind of life she did. Lucius had chosen her and she had not fought as hard against it as she thought she did. Now she wasn't fighting at all.

Andromeda's chest was rising and falling heavily as her heart thumped wildly within it. A future with Ted was just a daydream she had indulged in too long. The small kitchen with the yellow pine table and morning sun streaming in was just a fantasy. The love she bore for him was useless and impractical; and Andromeda was a pragmatic girl.

"Hurt me," She breathed.

Lucius did not need any other instruction.

Andromeda screamed.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Good Lord, another chapter I rewrote THREE times. Maybe all my hard work is worth a review?**

**And thank you soooo much for the reviews you've posted so far. They are quite literally driving me forward with this. Let me know what day(s) you would like me to update and I can change the schedule around to try and do it on those days. I think Thursday is good? You tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And we are back with another chapter! Y'all they are basically falling out of me at this point. I am working on the timeline a little and changing around some events that I had planned out so we are kinda just gonna see how this goes.**

**Soundtrack: Ludovico Einauidi's Seven Days Walking.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ted's head was completely fucked. He tried to make sense of what had happened over the past few weeks but he just couldn't. Andromeda had said she loved him. She. Loved. Him. But the way she had said it, like she hated him. Did she love him? Did she hate him? Did she hate loving him?

Not to mention the kiss. Merlin, he had not expected that. When her lips landed on his he tried not to enjoy it, he fought against himself not to kiss back. He had been with Thea and she didn't deserve that. He didn't think he had it in him but he had pulled away from Andromeda.

And then there was Thea; sweet Thea. She had surprised him by saying she thought they would be better off friends and he had to admit that he had been disappointed in that conversation. But as they explored their friendship, he found that he really enjoyed that side of her. Then she had thrown herself at him too and asked him to take her back.

Ted stared ahead with unseeing eyes as he was supposed to be sketching the Fwooper in front of him. A crooked line was etched across his paper as his hand drifted slowly and his mind spun fast. He wasn't sure if he would ever understand girls and their subtly, or in this case, un-subtly. He didn't want to just shut down Thea, but it was becoming more and more clear that they just worked better as friends. At the same time Andromeda had kissed him and said… but then she had left him standing there and hadn't as much as looked at him since. There was a beautiful, kind girl that wanted to be with him and there was a divine, bitter girl that could never be honest with him; a smarter man would have an easier choice.

He had agreed to take things slow with Thea and start with a good base of friendship. She had begged for him to go with her on the last Hogsmeade trip before the Christmas holidays and he agreed. He wanted to see if he could go on a real date with her and what he would feel when he did. She made sure to give him a hug every morning after breakfast and to often touch his arm or back in passing. Ted wanted to try, but didn't want to lead her on and he wasn't sure if he could be that for her again. He wanted to be able to give Thea an answer before they left for the Holidays, one way or the other. The last thing he wanted to do was string her along because he knew just how difficult that road could be.

He looked over at Andromeda; her legs were curled up beside her as she sat on top of a sawed off stump. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her green and silver Slytherin scarf wrapped around her neck. She had told him directly that she and Malfoy weren't together again but rumors about then were running wild through the school. She brushed a piece of hair from her eyes and pulled her gloves off her hands in order to grip the quill better.

He could make out the distinct shadow of a bruise on her wrist in the shape of a hand and sharply remembered what she had said to him that night, "_I agreed to him… hurting me." _

That was weeks ago and this bruise was new. She had gone back to him. Ted clenched his jaw. He had felt like he had lost Andromeda that night when Narcissa and Lucius interrupted them, but this… this felt like losing her in a different way. He could see bags under her eyes and they were rimmed with pink. He wasn't just losing her, she was losing herself.

And it was Malfoy who was taking her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Come on, love," Lucius purred in her ear.

"No, just leave it." Andromeda shrugged out of his embrace and pushed herself away from him. His advances were getting more frequent and more urgent. His eyes followed her in the corridors, as if waiting for her to be alone. Wherever she sat in the common room he seemed to not be far away and would make sure to walk by her, trailing his fingers along any part of her that he could reach. Not to mention what he was like on their patrols like tonight…

"So what? You just get to decide when we fool around?" Lucius' voice was bitter.

"Yes, that's how this works." Andromeda snipped. She didn't care about hurting his feelings that is if he even had feelings to hurt.

"No, it's not." Lucius said darkly. "I told you that I loved you and you don't get to just throw that in my face."

"You don't love me, Lucius," Andromeda sighed and leaned against the cold castle wall, closing her eyes. She knew what was coming next; Lucius slammed his hands on either side of her head and chewed on the inside of his lip as if deciding what to do with her. She didn't even flinch at his outburst, just lazily opened her honey eyes again to look up at him, bored.

"You love what I represent. You don't even know me." Andromeda felt a lump in her throat form. She missed Ted terribly and Lucius was starting to be a poor substitute for what she really wanted.

"I know you, Andromeda," Lucius whispered in her ear. "I know the real you, the one that you've only shown to me. The one that craves-"

Andromeda shoved him from her, revulsion on her face. "You don't know anything." She spat.

Lucius laughed in her face. "I know how to make you scream, in more ways than one," He gave her a wicked smile.

Andromeda hated him. She downright loathed the man in front of her. But more than she hated him, she hated herself. Hated that she kept going back to him, hated that she did crave what he did to her. Hated the way she felt when she thought about Ted. Hated the way she felt when she didn't think about Ted. All this hate was going to boil over and just-

Andromeda crashed her lips onto Lucius' smiling mouth and whimpered as his strong hands dug into her hips, pushing her back into the wall behind her. He bit down on her bottom lip and Andromeda tasted blood. He suckled at it and then moved to her neck; she could feel a stream of warm liquid following behind his lips. His hands found her breasts and gripped them tightly until she took in a sharp breath in pain.

Lucius smiled against Andromeda's neck. He had her right where he wanted her. Well, almost. Where he really wanted her was face down, ass up on the bed underneath him. But all in due time. He had never expected her to be this… wild, but he loved it. He wanted to break her like one of the horses in his stables, ride her and put her up wet.

She had worked her hands on the inside of his shirt and dug her nails into his back, causing him to hiss in pain. "You're going to pay for that," He growled into her ear.

Andromeda dragged them down the length of his back and he felt the flesh tear. Rearing back he grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the closest empty classroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Term is almost over but that is no reason why we should not have a productive class," Professor Slughorn announced, "Today we will be reviewing and brewing," He chuckled slightly at the rhyme, "Laughing Potions! After all the Holidays are times of cheer! Now, your partners are already assigned and the notes from last class are still on the board…"

Ted looked up at the board as writing magically appeared on it. He searched for his name and… no… Next to it was Andromeda Black written in Slighorn's overly elaborate print. He glanced over at her, she had not even lifted her eyes to the board to see, instead was sitting in front of her cauldron, leaning back in her chair as if this was the last place she wanted to be right now.

Sometimes he was surprised at how arrogant she came off in public when in private she was often animated and vibrant. Ted gathered his bag and cauldron and moved to sit next to her. Her amber eyes shot up at him in surprise as he sat down across from her. "We're together," he explained simply.

"What?" She breathed out, heavy lids opening wide.

"To brew a Laughing Potion," Ted continued. It wasn't until a moment later that he realized exactly what he had said and flushed.

"Oh," Andromeda said softly and pulled out Advanced Potion Making, flipping to the chapter on Laughing Potions.

"Mine came out decent last time so I think we'll be okay," Ted tried to keep the conversation civil and professional, but inside his heart was racing. This was the first time they had talked since… They both had silently agreed to act like that night had never happened and continue avoiding one another but that was not an option right now.

"So did mine." Andromeda's eyes leveled to meet his chocolate ones. Ted had trouble breathing while she held his gaze.

"Good, then it should be no trouble," Ted offered and started pouring ingredients into his cauldron. "Can you cut the daffodil roots?" He asked, handing her his knife.

Andromeda gingerly took it from him and started working on the roots, her hair kept falling into her face and she fought it, pushing it behind her ear again and again.

As she turned to scrape them into the cauldron she caught sight of Ted's crooked grin. "What?"

He fought to keep it off his face but it was a losing battle. "It's just… you've got… Here," He reached across the cauldron and brushed his thumb across her cheek ever so gently to remove the yellow dust from the daffodils that was smeared against her pale skin.

Andromeda dropped the knife as he touched her face. Warmth seeped through her and she felt her heart give an extra thump.

The clattering of the knife drew the attention of Slughorn, "Careful now, don't want any accidents!" He gave Andromeda a cheeky smile and continued on. Malfoy's cold gaze landed on them as Slughorn moved away. Andromeda quickly broke the line of sight and looked back at Ted who summoned the knife out of the cauldron.

"Hope that doesn't make us miss any marks," He said and set the knife on the desk beside them.

"Thank you," Andromeda said quietly.

"You're welcome." Ted answered.

They brewed the potion with no hiccups and were finishing up when Slughorn spoke again, "It looks like almost everyone was able to brew a fine Laughing Potion today!" He pointedly looked at a pair of Gryffindors whose potion looked more like swamp mud than anything else. Slughorn waved his wand and small cups appeared by each cauldron. "Enjoy!" He said cheerily and dipped his own cup into the nearest potion and drank deeply.

Ted caught Andromeda's eye and they both mimicked their professor, drinking the golden liquid that swirled in their cauldron. Soon the room was filled with raucous laughter; from booming bellows to giddy giggles. Ted was laughing so hard that tears were forming in his eyes. Andromeda threw her head back and her body seemed to curl up as the laughter racked through her.

Suddenly she fell from her chair into a heap on the floor. Ted doubled over and he held his sides. Andromeda tried to push herself up to no avail.

"Here," Ted wheezed out, "Let me help you," His cheeks were red and his jaw almost hurt from holding it open for so long. He reached out his hands and they clasped onto Andromeda's. Hers slid into his in that perfect way and memories flooded into his head. They had laughed like this before, without any potion, at the Three Broomsticks and he had held her hand for the first time. He pulled her up, and without thinking, against himself.

Andromeda leaned deeply into him; he wasn't sure if it was for support or because she wanted to, either way he let her. The floral scent surrounded him again and he looked down at her honey eyes, shining with tears of joy. "Oh, I've missed you, Andromeda," Ted beamed down; all the awkwardness of before seemed to have disappeared.

"Me too," Andromeda said, smiling up at the Hufflepuff.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Amos was almost as bad as the professors, still holding practices when there were only a few days left before almost all the students went home for the Holidays. Crisp, white snow covered the pitch and the sun was shining brightly in an unseasonably clear sky. Ted circled the three hoops, squinting against the reflected light from the white ground below.

Thea had insisted on still coming to his practices. Ted didn't want her to have to sit out in the cold air, but she claimed that she liked the fresh air and plus there were plenty of other students outside, making snowmen and having snowball fights. Ted told her that she didn't have to stay the whole time if she got cold or bored. Thea merely smiled, but there had been something different about it. Distant.

Thea was trying to keep up appearances. As long as Malfoy still thought that she and Ted were together he would keep up his end of the bargain. And over time maybe they would start to feel romantically inclined to each other again. Maybe she really could help him get over Black and move on. It wasn't like they had to get married, she just had to keep him away from her until… Until what? Until Malfoy solidified his relationship with Black? Until they finished school? Until those two were married?

She had agreed to this before thinking it through all the way. But she needed Malfoy's influence to get an in at the Ministry to help people like her Mother. What other choice did she have? If she had refused he could have crushed her dreams and any hope for her Mother.

Plus things were changing outside Hogwarts, it was getting harder for Squibs, Muggleborns, and even Halfbloods in some cases. The Daily Prophet was full of headlines about attacks on Muggles and people just disappearing. There were rumors of a growing faction that prized blood purity above everything else. As if it wasn't already hard enough on the rest of them…

So she was here in the stands, watching Ted practice like she had when they were dating. She never knew when Malfoy was watching so she could never slip up. He had cornered her yesterday evening, telling her that she needed up her efforts.

"You're not doing enough," Malfoy growled.

"I'm doing everything I can!" Thea tried to explain. "I'm doing what you told me!" She glanced around, wanting to make sure no one could see or hear them.

"It's not enough," His tone was dark and almost bitter. "You were supposed to take care of this and instead…" His grey eyes had a faraway look in them and she could only guess the cause was Ted's interaction with Black in Potions that day. It was innocent enough, if you didn't know their history or the fact they reacted to each other like magnets.

"I can only assume you don't care about our deal anymore."

"I do!" Thea protested. "I'll… I'll do better. I promise."

"What's your plan then?" Malfoy sneered.

Thea's mind worked furiously, she was about to lose her future. "Hogsmeade. He's taking me to Hogsmeade. I'll… put on another show." She hated saying the words. She hated lying to Ted, tricking him. But now more than ever she needed to help those who needed help_. 'If Ted knew the truth he would be okay with it,'_ She told herself to justify her actions. '_He would understand.'_

"Can I sit?" A girl's voice cut into Thea's thoughts as a Hufflepuff Chaser sped past them.

Thea looked up, against the bright winter sun to see the outline of Andromeda Black standing above her. She blinked a few times to make sure that she wasn't imagining the Slytherin girl before nodding slowly, "Sure, I mean, yeah. Yes, you can sit."

Black took a seat on the cold bench next to Thea. Thea was sure that shock was painted all over her face. She had no clue why Black had come all the way down here to speak with her. They didn't really talk, in fact the last time they did was when she had announced to everyone that Thea's Mother was a Squib. She tried to compose herself, but Black's presence unsettled her.

Her amber eyes scoured the pitch, letting out a short breath when they landed on Ted. Thea frowned.

"Keep your eyes on the Quaffle, Ted!" The covering of snow could not muffle Amos' booming voice as Ted allowed a goal to be scored. Thea knew that the introduction of Black into the stands was the reason why he got distracted. She quickly cut her gaze from him and turned it to Thea.

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"Okay," Thea said slowly, unsure of what was about to come next. Did she know about her and Malfoy's deal? Had she come to hex her? Was she here to tell Thea to back off from Ted?

"I wanted to apologize." Her eyes and voice softened.

"What?" Thea gasped. This was the last thing she expected, not even that, she hadn't expected an apology at all. "What for?"

"For what I said about your Mother, and you." Black's expression was unreadable. "It was crass and vulgar and… I'm sorry."

Thea waited for the other shoe to drop. She waited for Black to burst out laughing and say it was all a joke. Instead, her amber eyes stared into Thea's ocean ones.

"Of course you don't have to forgive me," Black said, turning back towards the pitch, "I wouldn't, so I don't blame you." She sounded bitter.

"I do. Forgive you." Thea said quickly. Black turned back towards the Hufflepuff girl beside her. "You're right, it was crass, it was vulgar. It was completely uncalled for and downright cruel."

Black stared straight at her, unflinching, yet understanding. Thea was stunned that Black was here, apologizing to her, but glad that she was. What she had done had been embarrassing but for the first time Thea saw a spark of something else in Andromeda and wondered if that spark was the reason that Ted had never really gotten over her. There was more to Andromeda Black than met the eye.

"But it is what finally brought Ted and I together so I think that evens it out." Thea stated, trying not to choke on the words. '_Malfoy would be proud'_, Thea thought sourly.

A flicker of coldness passed over Black's face before it returned to its apathetic expression.

"We've never been happier." Thea pushed on.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

The two girls sat in silence for a moment before Amos pulled his broom up in front of them.

"What are you doing? Spying for your boyfriend?" He snarled at Black.

She sneered at him.

"Is she bothering you, Thea?" Amos asked.

"No-"

"Don't worry, I'm leaving." The disdain had returned to her demeanor as Black stood up and stormed off down the stands.

Thea glanced up to Ted, his eyes trained on Black until she disappeared from view.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I've had a really nice time today," Thea said as she and Ted walked back up to the castle.

"Yeah me too." Ted answered. He had had a good time, but it was hard to see her in a romantic light again after everything that had happened. "But I want to talk to you before we go home for break,"

"Yes?" Thea turned to him quickly.

"I've liked spending time with you, I always have, but I still think you were right; we are better as friends."

"But… why?" Thea was scrambling. Malfoy was counting on her to keep Ted occupied and she was losing him. She was losing her shot at an easy in at the Ministry. "Like, why not?" She stamped her foot into the snow.

"Thea, you're wonderful and you are going to make someone really happy one day but it's just not me. Not like that." Ted hated having to say this but he didn't want to leave this open ended over the Holiday break; not when he knew the answer already.

"But why not you?" Thea asked.

"I..."

"It's her, isn't it?" Thea said roughly. "Black."

Ted met her eyes; he couldn't hide the truth in them and simply nodded.

"You love her, don't you?" Thea asked.

Ted nodded again.

Thea's mind spun quickly. She had to do something, anything. '_What would Malfoy do?' _She hated that she even had that thought but followed it.

"Don't you want to make her jealous?" Thea said the words as soon as they entered her mind.

Ted looked at her, confusion in his earthy eyes. "What?"

"We can make her jealous, together." Thea pushed forward.

"Thea," Ted said warily.

"Look, there she is," Thea jerked her head in the direction behind them. She was right; Andromeda was making her way up the hill and towards Ted and Thea. Her face was downcast and her shoulders were sagging. He felt a pang ring through his chest at the sight of her like that. Quickly, a blonde head crested the hill and briskly caught up to her. Malfoy slung his arm around her neck, letting his hand dangle over her chest.

Andromeda did not shake him off.

Ted's face hardened.

"Ted?" Thea asked, eagerly.

Ted grabbed Thea's face and pulled it up to his own, kissing her deeply. Thea froze in surprise for a moment then curled her arms next to his chest.

"Look Andromeda," Malfoy called out, "A Mudblood and a Squib, it's like a fairytale!" He jeered, laughing coldly.

Ted turned to glare at the blonde Slytherin and saw Malfoy tighten his arm, pulling Andromeda towards him in the crook of his arm. She quickly cast her eyes back down and away from Ted. Malfoy kissed the top of her head sweetly and they passed by Ted and Thea.

Thea reached down and grabbed his hand, "You were saying?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I swear on Salazar's watery grave if you don't stop-" Andromeda snarled and Lucius tried to push her hand to his lap. It was late; the common room was all but empty. Andromeda was having trouble sleeping and often was one of the last students to leave the common room these days.

"It's been _days_, Andromeda." Lucius played with the black pearl on her neck. "I need this." He whispered.

"No." She kept her eyes on the smoldering fire and her voice firm with repudiation.

"I'm tired of waiting." His tone changed; no longer velvety and smooth, now commanding. "I want what's owed to me."

"What's that?" She snapped, turning to look into his storming eyes.

He tugged on the pearl, pulling her face a little closer to his. "You. All of you." Lucius' eyes raked over her body and Andromeda felt herself go cold. "I'm tired of playing games. You've teased me enough, time to pay up."

Andromeda felt indignation rise in her. How dare he say those things to her?

"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to," She spat. "I'm not some dumb little girl that you can boss around and bully into doing what you want." Lucius' face contorted in anger. "I'm Andromeda Black, Cyngus Black is my Father and if he knew what you just said to me he would curse you into the next life!"

"I think he'd be rather pleased," Lucius said coolly and Andromeda's eyebrows shot up her face. "He has been in the letters we have been exchanging."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Andromeda snapped.

"We have business interests, your Father and I. I think he would be rather pleased to see the Black and Malfoy families… coming together," He whispered.

Andromeda searched Lucius' face for a chink in the armor, for some sign that he was lying, but his grey eyes shone brightly in the dark common room. She wanted to deny it, but she had had the same thoughts last summer as Bella was getting married off, albeit not happy thoughts. She snatched her hand out of his, which only made Lucius laugh darkly.

"One day you'll say yes," Lucius' grey eyes bored into hers, "but my patience is wearing thin. Until then, love, goodnight." Lucius leaned in and kissed her temple, fingering the pearl once more before leaving her to the glowing coals in the cold fireplace.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I need to be honest with you." Ted said carefully, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you and that is part of the reason why I am telling you this. It was wrong of me to kiss you the other day. It was wrong of me to take advantage and try to make… what? Why are you laughing?"

Ted frowned as Thea barked out a bitter laugh.

"Take advantage…" Thea managed as she calmed down, "You taking advantage of me…" She shook her head and her chestnut hair fell around her face.

"What are you talking about?" Ted was getting tired of always having to ask people this. Why did everyone else seem to be in on a joke that he never was?

Thea swallowed hard. She wanted to work at the Ministry and make a difference in this world, a good difference, more than anything, but she wasn't the kind of person who could sacrifice her integrity for her ambitions. Black had come to her to apologize and she had used that to cause a wedge. She had played on Ted's emotions and tricked him into kissing her twice now. '_What would my Mother think,' _Thea thought sadly.

"Ted there is something I need to tell you," She lifted her ocean blue eyes up to meet his deep earth brown ones. He was searching her face, looking for an answer.

Thea took a deep breath and started.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted was boiling. His hands were in his pockets as he stalked the grounds, skirting the Forbidden Forest. After Thea had told him what Lucius had put her up to he could hardly stand to be in the castle. He had torn outside to take some air and try to cool down.

That wretched snake had planned this all along. Malfoy had orchestrated the divide between Andromeda and him. Ted had known this for a while, since Halloween, but hadn't done anything with that information because he had Thea and Andromeda seemed to be… He didn't know what she had been doing these last few months other than devolving into Malfoy's plaything.

He should have fought harder. He should have never believed Malfoy that night after he and Narcissa caught them. He should have _known_ better! She had kissed him; she had told him she loved him! And then he had left her there for Malfoy to have. He took the easy way out and ignored how he felt, how she felt.

He had explored things with Thea wanting to know what it was like to simply just be able to be with someone. And things had been simple with Thea. Too simple, simple like a friendship, not like a relationship. But while he was with Thea he had been out of Malfoy's way. So when he and Thea ended things, Malfoy was worried and he had coerced and colluded with Thea to keep him busy, to keep him away from Andromeda.

Ted's dirty blonde hair fell into his face as he walked faster, his heart pounding in his chest furiously. The sun was beginning to set but he made no indication of turning back. His jaw was clenched and his gait quickened.

Malfoy had moved them all like pawns across a chessboard until his path was clear to Andromeda. He had known he could never beat Ted outright so he cheated and took what he wanted. He didn't care who got hurt or stepped on as long as he had her. He had manipulated Ted, Thea, and Andromeda. Merlin, what had he done to Andromeda?

Ted felt sick with rage. He looked up at the castle against the golden sky. Ted felt like he was just waking up after being asleep for too long. What had Malfoy said to spin his web around Andromeda? How tightly did he have her bound and trapped? Was it too late? Would Ted even be able to get to her now?

Yes. The answer was simple and clear in his mind. Even if it took the rest of the year, the rest of his time at Hogwarts, hell, the rest of his _life_, Ted would get Andromeda away from Malfoy. But if he was going to beat Malfoy it would have to be at his own game. Ted was not a good liar or a master manipulator like Malfoy was. But by Jove, he was going to give it his all.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"It's the last class before break, you can skive it off," Lucius scoffed and ran his hands over her arms to her wrists, giving them a slight squeeze, causing the old bruises there to flare with life.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of Lucius' constant advances. Every time they… did what they did he seemed to push farther, wanting more from her. She was worried that soon she would not be able to stop his advances. Not to mention the conversation they had in the common room…

"Yeah, just one more class and that's it. So let me go-" Andromeda rolled her head away from him as he leaned in, trying to steal a kiss.

"No," He growled.

Andromeda's eyes grew cold as she looked up at the blonde. "I wasn't asking permission." She snapped.

Lucius squeezed her wrists harder, grey eyes boring into hers. She could see the hungry lust in them. She knew that look all too well now.

It seemed that the more time they spent together, the more she couldn't stand being around him. She might have reached out to him in times of need but otherwise she could barely stand to look at him now.

"You're coming to see me over break." Lucius stated simply, raising a hand to brush it against her cheek.

"No, I'm not. Bella is coming back for the Holidays and I haven't seen her since she got married and-"

"I wasn't asking permission," Lucius snarled.

Andromeda ripped her hands out of his as he sneered down at her.

"Andromeda!" A voice rang out down the corridor and her head shot quickly in its direction.

Ted appeared, dusty hair falling into his face. Andromeda froze in place. He quickly made his way over to them and she could practically feel the waves of hatred coming off of Lucius. Ted ignored him entirely.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask… Are you still having HoM Club next term?" He asked quickly.

"I…" Andromeda had planned on cancelling the club seeing as it was just her now. "Yes. Yes I am." Andromeda said quickly, raising her chin. She tried to get a grasp on herself, switching from the argument she was just having with Lucius to… talking about HoM club with Ted. Was this even happening?

"Cool." Ted grinned, "I uh… I'll see you then," He gave a small wave. "Happy Christmas," He added before turning back the way he came without a glance in Malfoy's direction.

Lucius bristled beside her. "I thought you said you weren't going to waste your time with that little club anymore," He tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke.

"It's not a waste of time," Andromeda said, watching Ted disappear around a corner.

"But you should be spending that time with me instead," Lucius said and fingered the black pearl around her neck.

Andromeda smacked his hand away. "Stop it. I've got to get to class; it is History of Magic after all and as Head of the club it would be bad form for me to miss the class itself." She shot him a mirthless smile and headed down the corridor in the same direction Ted had gone.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so another update! What an exciting term this was! What will the next one be like?! The next chapter will be Christmas and the plot will thicken… Remember to review!**

**And just to be clear Lucius and Andromeda have not had sex. They've done a few things but trust me, you'll know when someone does lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Do you have any idea how hard it is to write about Christmas when literally everything is blooming and green around me? Well I did it anyways. **

**Soundtrack: Max Richter's Shadow Book, Iconography, and Organum**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"How's married life?" Narcissa asked eagerly. "Tell me everything!"

"Not everything, Bellatrix," Druella, their Mother said, glancing up at her daughters as she sipped her tea. "They are still young ladies, after all."

They had returned home for the Holidays and Bellatrix and Rodolphus had come back from France and their "extended honeymoon" at his family estate there. After the greetings and hugging and asking how everyone was, the men had gone into Cygnus' study to smoke and drink and "plot world domination", as Andromeda had joked although no one laughed, and the women were sent to the parlor for tea and catching up on day to day life.

"Actually, it's rather… alright," Bella shrugged. "Rodolphus and I get on better than I thought we would."

"Seriously?" Andromeda gaped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, I mean, he still gets on my nerves sometimes but… we've learned to live together." She smirked at her middle sister. Andromeda knew there was more to the story and noted to ask her more about this later when their Mother was not three feet away.

"What's it like being a wife?" Narcissa asked dreamily. "Running your own house? Hosting events and entertaining?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and Bella sniggered into her tea at their younger sister's antics.

"Narcissa, don't pester her," Their Mother chided. "Although I am glad to hear that you are enjoying your marriage."

_Enjoying her marriage_, Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Mother," Bellatrix gave her a polite smile. "Cissy, I wish I could tell you more about being married but…" Bellatrix took another sip of her tea, "I can tell you that we hosted a lovely dinner party for a few of Dolf's close friends and I enjoyed the conversation _immensely_."

Andromeda choked on her tea. Coughing, she managed, "_Dolf?_ You call him Dolf now?"

"Yes," Bella's nostrils flared. Andromeda didn't say anything else to incur her sister's wrath, only snorted and pretended that she was still trying to clear the tea from her throat.

"Tell me about the estate in France." Narcissa cooed, leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Yes, how are you liking it there?" Druella chimed in.

"Fine," Bella sniffed. "Although we will be returning to England in the spring; business, you know."

Their Mother nodded knowingly, as moving to another country this was something completely ordinary.

"So we will be able to see you more?" Andromeda brightened.

"I will be busy, but yes." Bella smiled demurely.

"Andromeda, drink your tea." Her Mother ordered and Andromeda stared at the cold cup in front of her.

"I hate chamomile." She sniffed the tea and scowled.

"Drink. Your. Tea." Her Mother repeated. "Your sister brought it back from France."

"Ooh, French tea," Andromeda mocked.

"Andromeda!" Druella scolded. "Don't be so childish. It's very unattractive."

She looked to Bellatrix as if to say, can you believe this? But Bella was staring at her with an eyebrow raised. Andromeda looked back down to her tea and took a sip, trying to swallow it without tasting it.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Druella asked sweetly, as if she was talking to a six-year-old Andromeda and not a sixteen-year-old Andromeda. She merely grimaced and forced down another sip.

"When are you having babies?" Narcissa exclaimed.

Bella's heavy lids opened wide.

"Narcissa!" Druella scolded.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Now, tell me the truth. What's it like being married to," Andromeda faked a shudder, "Rodolphus?"

Bellatrix looked at her, a little shocked. "I've told you. It's not all that bad."

"Bella," Andromeda tilted her head to the side. "This is me. You can tell me anything."

Bellatrix sighed and sat on her sister's bed. "At first it was terrible. I hated it and he was always pawing at me. But then, we did learn to live together. Dolf is… easily convinced." A sly smile played on her full lips. "It's not hard to get my way with him. And he seems okay with that." She raised her chin proudly.

"Really?" Andromeda was shocked again. She thought of Lucius and could not picture him letting anyone boss him around.

"I met someone," Bella's eyes lit up. "One of Dolf's… well I wouldn't call him a friend exactly but more of an… employer."

"Employer?"

"He's amazing, Dromeda. He has powers that… that I've never seen before. He wants to change the world," Bellatrix was getting more and more excited as she spoke, "and I want to help him."

Andromeda could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Have… have you…"

"It's not like that," She sounded almost bitter, "He's… more than that. In the spring, when we get back, if I've proven myself, he's promised to let me join them." Her eyes were alight with fever.

"Join them?" Andromeda asked warily. "Bella, you aren't talking about what I think you're talking about…"

"And what if I am?" Bella raised her chin again, this time in defiance.

Andromeda stared at her sister. She knew the kind of people who were doing the things the Daily Prophet were writing about. She thought she might have walked in on some of their more informal meetings, like when Bella had ushered her out of the common room that one morning last year and when she had run into Lucius in the alleyway in Hogsmeade.

"I saw Rodolphus," Andromeda said, almost trancelike. "In Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. He was with Thaddeus and Lucius and his brother."

"How did you see this?" Bella sounded almost angry with her sister.

"I just did."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No."

"Good. Don't." She hissed.

"Bella," Andromeda came to sit next to her sister. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course," Bella snorted. Then, her dark eyes widened, "We're going to save the world."

"Are you ready yet?" Narcissa opened the door, pulling on her gloves. As she took in the scene before her of her older sisters sitting on the bed, she stopped short, knowing she had interrupted something.

"Telling secrets?" She said bitterly, tilting her head to the side. As the youngest of the three Black Sisters she had often been left out of Bellatrix and Andromeda's conversations.

"No." They both said quickly and Narcissa shot them a sour smile.

"Well I have a secret to share." She glanced at Andromeda as she said this.

Andromeda's face hardened into a scowl. She could only pray that this secret wasn't about her and Ted. Or her and Lucius.

"Spit it out," Bella grinned.

"Andromeda has quite the pick of suitors these days." Narcissa said coolly, straightening her white glove.

"Cissy," Andromeda warned.

"Really?" Bella asked. "Anyone I know?"

"Lucius." Andromeda said quickly.

"I thought you broke up with him." Bella frowned.

"I did. But we have been… talking again this year and you know how people like to spread rumors." Andromeda tried to turn the truth into something else, anything else, than what it was.

"He's not the only one." Narcissa's eyes narrowed.

Bella's head snapped back to her blonde sister, "Who else?"

"Cissy," Andromeda's muttered dangerously.

"None other than Ted Tonks." Narcissa smirked.

"That Mudblood who used to follow you around?" Bellatrix's lip curled.

"Don't call him that," Andromeda said as a reflex before she realized what she had done.

Bella was stunned into silence and Narcissa gloated over what she had caused.

"Don't call him what? A Mudblood?" Bellatrix said slowly. "Why not Andromeda?"

"It's a vulgar term."

"He's an abomination." She stressed each syllable.

"He's not," She said in a small voice.

"She kissed him." Narcissa said, venom in her voice.

Bellatrix jumped from the bed like it had been on fire. "WHAT?" She screamed.

"Shh!" Andromeda tried to quiet her sister so as to not draw the attention of their parents.

"You have to be kidding me. Do you know what this would mean if anyone found out?" Bella hissed and glanced at the window as if someone might have been spying on them.

"I tried to tell her," Narcissa blinked slowly.

"Oh, shove a snitch in it," Andromeda snarled at her younger sister then turned back to her older sister, "Technically, he kissed me." She tried to explain.

"And that's what? Supposed to make it alright?" Bellatrix raised her voice again. Andromeda waved her arm towards the door, trying to motion for Bella to be quiet. "I can't believe that I am saying this," Bella closed her eyes for a moment, "But I hope he forced that kiss on you and that you didn't give him any idea that something like _that _was okay,"

Andromeda blinked. "I can't believe you just said that either."

"Well?" Bella asked furiously.

"We're friends. Or we were. I don't know if we are anymore."

"You're not." Bella's dark eyes glittered dangerously. "Your actions reflect on this whole family and I will not let you go gallivanting around with a Mudblood. Not when I'm so close-" She stopped herself and bit her lip.

"You won't let me? Last I checked you weren't the boss of me," Andromeda said coolly, crossing her arms.

"I'll tell Father. He will put an end to this."

"He would put an end to Ted! You can't!"

"Lucius might beat him to it," Narcissa chuckled in the corner.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed for a moment. "Lucius. Maybe I'll have a chat with him too."

"Stay out of this," Andromeda snarled.

"Then stop it." Bellatrix growled.

"Girls, are you ready for dinner?" Druella knocked and opened the door. "Why, you aren't even dressed, Andromeda! I swear, I don't know what's gotten into you lately!" She said, shaking her head.

"Who might be the better word," Narcissa mumbled.

"What?" Druella asked sharply.

"Who is coming for dinner?" Narcissa asked quickly as Andromeda shot her a withering glare.

"Your Uncle and Aunt, along with your cousins."

Bella's lip curled, she had no patience for her younger cousins.

"I'll be down in a moment," Andromeda tried to feign normalcy.

"Alright," Her Mother glanced over her quickly. "Darling, are you feeling quite well? You look," She reached out and turned Andromeda's face from side to side, "You just don't look yourself."

"Just tired from the journey and all the excitement, Mother." Andromeda smiled politely.

"Hmm, yes. Come Bellatrix, Narcissa. Let your sister finish dressing." She led them from the room but Bellatrix shot Andromeda a dark look before departing.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey," Andromeda plopped down on the settee next to her cousin, Sirius.

"Hey," He muttered darkly.

"Having… fun?" Andromeda mockingly said and Sirius gave her an unhappy grin.

His younger brother Regulus was singing Christmas carols for the enjoyment for their parents. Sirius had been sulking over here all night and Andromeda quite liked her younger cousin so she decided to end his self-imposed solitude.

"Loads." Sirius muttered, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"How's school? I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, well it's not like I can just walk into the Slytherin common room and say hi,"

"Yeah I suppose not," Andromeda let out a short breath. "What's it like in Gryffindor?"

Sirius' face seemed to brighten for a moment. "It's good. I like it there."

"Are you lonely? Not knowing anyone?"

"I was at first, but then I made a few friends." He turned to face his older cousin, "I'm glad I wasn't put in Slytherin." He said this almost as a challenge and Andromeda had the impression that this was the first time he had ever said the words out loud.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like being around… different people. I didn't know that everyone wasn't… like this," He motioned around the room at their family.

Andromeda nodded sagely. "Yeah, yeah I get that."

"Do you like being in Slytherin?" Sirius asked her.

Andromeda was a bit taken aback by this. She had never really given it much thought. She had grown up knowing that she would be in Slytherin and when she was sorted it was no surprise. She had joined her family, friends, and extended relations in the dungeons without a second thought as to what it might be like being in another house.

"I… I don't know." She looked down at Sirius and smiled. "It's all I've ever known." She said simply.

Sirius looked up at her with dark eyes. "Maybe you should try some new things, Andromeda. You might like them."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda had never known a December so cold. Even with magical fireplaces it was hard to keep the house warm enough to be comfortable. The days had passed with heavy snowfall and grey skies. Andromeda had always liked coming home but now she could hardly stand being here. Trapped in between acting like everything was fine in front of their Mother and the dark looks that Bellatrix kept giving her.

She had been so excited about seeing her sister again, but now wanted nothing to do with her. They had not talked about Ted since the other night but Bella's attitude had made everything clear to Andromeda; she was to put an end to this or Bella would.

Andromeda had confronted Narcissa yesterday as she was getting ready in her room. Narcissa sat in front of her vanity, brushing out her long blonde hair until it looked like spun silver and gold.

"What is your problem?" Andromeda had said as soon as the door clicked shut.

"Sister, whatever do you mean?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Why did you tell Bella about Ted?"

Narcissa sighed and put her brush down. Slowly, she turned on her stool to face her sister. "You have someone who is rich, powerful, handsome, and well bred dying to be with you but instead you're off snogging some filthy Mudblood."

Why did Narcissa care about that? Realization finally dawned on Andromeda, "You _like_ Lucius, don't you?"

Narcissa blushed.

"You do! You're jealous!"

"Don't be silly," Narcissa hissed, but turned back around to her vanity. "You broke his heart, you know."

Andromeda sighed. "Cissy, you don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes I do." Narcissa said coldly, waving her wand to curl her eyelashes. "Lucius told me all about it."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. So Lucius had been talking to Narcissa? That was his new ploy now? "Really?"

"Yes. I asked him if Tonks was the one who gave you those marks I helped you cover up and he said yes. He said that Tonks attacked you and forced himself on you, that you only barely got away because Lucius happened to catch him and saved you!"

"WHAT?"

"And that he loves you _so much _but you won't be with him because of Tonks, even after what he did!" Narcissa glanced back at her sister, "What a fool you are, Andromeda." She shook her head.

Andromeda could not believe what she was hearing. She didn't even know where to begin correcting this story that Narcissa seemed to believe whole-heartily.

"Narcissa, none of that is true. None of it." Andromeda's voice shook. "Ted… Ted never attacked me, he would _never_ do something like that!"

"Lucius said that you would say that. Merlin knows why. Maybe you just like the attention." She snapped. "He deserves so much better than you."

Andromeda ran her fingers into her thick, wavy hair. She felt like she was going crazy. "Lucius did that to me!"

"He attacked you?" Narcissa asked sarcastically.

"No he didn't attack me-"

"And did Tonks kiss you that night or did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me but-"

"Lucius _loves_ you,"

"Lucius loves Lucius." Andromeda said bitterly. "If you knew the truth-"

"Oh I do know the truth." Narcissa glared at her. "I think you do too. You're just too arrogant to admit it."

Andromeda stared in disbelief at her blonde sister. Her head was spinning and she wanted to hex something. Or someone. "I can't do this right now." She said and stormed out of Narcissa's room.

She knew that Lucius was slippery and sneaky, but she had no idea how far his reach had gone. If he had gotten to Narcissa, could he have gotten to her Father too? He had already told her they had corresponded. Andromeda ran down the stairs to her Father's study.

She stopped short at the closed door, taking a deep breath, she raised a fist to knock.

"I agreed with some of his ideas, but I didn't necessarily agree with the _way_ Grindelwald did things. But I do support the cause, oh… Andromeda, what are you doing here?" Cygnus opened the door, clearly having been expecting someone else.

"Either way it's good that you are, come in come in," He ushered her into the study where Rodolphus was lounging in a large black chair, nursing a glass of amber liquid. "I've had a letter from Young Master Malfoy," Her Father beamed down at her.

She was too late; Lucius gotten to her Father too.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"He's sent you a beautiful dress," Andromeda's Mother, Druella, said clearly impressed as she led her daughter up the curved stairs and into her room. Lucius had written to her Father asking if he would allow Andromeda to come to Malfoy Manor for dinner on Christmas Eve. Her Father had been excited at the prospect and agreed before even speaking to her on the condition that her Brother-in-Law Rodolphus escorted her as letting an unmarried young woman attend a dinner with a man alone was scandalous. Lucius of course had written back that he was delighted to host both of them and made sure to thank Cyngus Black ad nauseum for the pleasure of one of his daughters for the evening.

Hanging on her wardrobe was a stunning silver gown with silver crystals embroidered that pooled onto the floor. The beauty of it took Andromeda aback, shimmering lightly, the crystals catching the light. There was a note pinned the to the hanger and she reached a hand out, plucking it gently and cracking the wax seal of the Malfoy crest.

"_99 to go."_ Was all that was written on the parchment.

"_How much did this dress cost?" He asked her breathlessly._

"_What?" Andromeda asked confused._

"_How much did you pay for it?"_

_Andromeda's mind raced as she tried to remember. Why was he asking her this now?_

"_Oh it doesn't matter," He growled and sat up, "I'll buy you a hundred dresses."_

Andromeda crumpled the note up as her fist closed into a shaking ball.

"Darling, what does it say?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing." Andromeda breathed, staring at the gown. "Just that he hopes I'll like it." She blinked her heavy lids and tried to keep her breathing calm. She didn't want her Mother to notice anything different.

"Oh my…" Narcissa made her way into the room, also staring at the dress, her small mouth open.

"Lucius Malfoy sent it to her," Her Mother rubbed Andromeda's shoulders excitedly, "Isn't it lovely?"

Narcissa looked from the dress to her sister's cold face. "It looks like a wedding dress…" She managed.

Andromeda felt her stomach flip. It _did_ look like a wedding dress but in silver instead of white.

"Cissy, come. Let's let you sister try it on and then you can help with her hair and make up."

"Great," Narcissa did not try to hide the sarcasm in her voice and Andromeda could see the jealous glint in her eye.

"Darling, I am so happy for you. Lucius Malfoy is a wonderful young man, you've done well." Her Mother gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before ushering Narcissa out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Andromeda stood in the empty room for a moment before taking a hesitant step towards the dress as if held danger in its threading. She reached her hand out again and ran it over the silver crystals and the fabric, which moved like water under her fingertips. It was strikingly similar in style to the emerald one she had worn on Halloween to Slughorn's party. She had the distinct impression that it was on purpose. The neckline did seem to be wider and come down even farther than the one she had previously, the one he ruined. He didn't _send_ her this dress, he was sending for her _in_ this dress.

She knew as soon as she put it on that it would be over. Her Mother would come in; gushing about how beautiful she looked and what a fine woman she had turned out to be. She would be sent to Lucius and come back… what? Engaged? Her breath was coming in short gasps now.

The glint in her Father's eye when he had agreed that she should go was not one because he was happy his daughter had met someone. It was greed. It was for money and power. He was trading her away, just like he had done Bellatrix. Just like he would do with Narcissa. Her entire body was shaking.

She could picture Lucius' face as she was presented to him in this. They way he would let his eyes travel over her, savoring the sight of her in _his_ dress at _his_ house in _his _power. He had said he was tired of waiting. He had said it wouldn't be long. He had said she was to visit him over the Holidays. He had plotted his all out weeks ago. Her vision was dotted with red and black spots.

She didn't even think when she picked up the knife from her desk. She didn't register the action of raising it high in the air and swinging it down, slicing the silver gown. She didn't know what she was doing as she brought it down again and again, screaming in rage as the dress turned into tatters in front of her. She didn't stop.

"What have you done?!" Her mother screeched.

Andromeda was kneeling on the floor in front of the wardrobe. The gown shredded with the note speared through the ruined fabric.

Druella ran her hands over the slashed gown, now unrecognizable. "Andromeda, what…" Her dark eyes were wide and wild. "What have you done?" She repeated in disbelief.

Andromeda lifted her eyes to her Mother. How could she explain? The answer was she couldn't.

"It's ruined!" Her Mother choked. "I don't even think wandwork can repair this… Why?"

"I didn't want it." Andromeda said blankly.

"You didn't want it?" Druella's disbelief was turning into anger. "Young Master Malfoy has invited you to dine with him, the most eligible bachelor in England; he buys you a _beautiful_ gown… and you don't want it so you do _this _to it?" She reached down and grabbed Andromeda's chin, forcing her face to look up at her work. "What sort of child did I raise?"

"Obviously a bad one," Andromeda said snidely. Her Mother threw her head to the side.

"I don't know what has gotten into your head and to be perfectly honest I don't care," She hissed. "You will do as your Father commands and go to Malfoy Manor tonight. I will have the house elves do what they can for this, but I don't think… I am sure Young Master Malfoy will not be pleased that the dress has changed, but we will make do with what we have." Druella pursed her lips.

Andromeda looked weakly up at her Mother. She had thought maybe, just maybe, her Mother would understand if anyone would. Understand that she did not want to be sold off to a husband that would control every aspect of her life. She had thought maybe her Mother could have helped her. But the harsh look on her face told Andromeda that had just been wishful thinking. She was alone.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The carriage rocked gently as it turned down the lane that led to Malfoy Manor. In order to further showcase his wealth and status, Lucius had sent an ornate black carriage pulled by two snow white horses to retrieve her and carry her to his Manor.

The seats were a thick black plush that Andromeda seemed to sink into, feeling smaller and smaller the closer they got. Rodolphus was stretched out on the opposite seat, arms and legs spread wide, his robe trailing on to the floor. Andromeda tried to size him up without him noticing. He wasn't unattractive; a thick crop of black hair on his head and a large forehead though but overall just looked like your average young man, except for the dark aura that seemed to hang around him.

He caught her looking and smirked in her direction. Quickly Andromeda diverted her eyes to the small window that was beside her. The moonlight reflected off of the pristine snow casting an ethereal glow on the silent trees and sparkling sky.

"You look so much like your sister, do you know that?" Rodolphus asked.

Andromeda could feel his eyes on her. Their house elves had managed to… repair the dress, although it was in a much different style now. The sleeves hung loose and low on her arms, swooping to meet the top of the dress which was now not cut into a deep V but hanging low on her chest, exposing the round tops of her breasts to the chilly night air. The crystals hadn't made it, there had been no reconstructing that in the time constraint they had been working in. They had sown in somewhat of a pattern to making the dress look like it was made of silver scales.

"I am aware." Andromeda said in a disinterested tone.

"Except you're lighter; your hair," Rodolphus continued to talk, "your eyes."

Andromeda slowly turned her head back to him. "I do own a mirror." She answered snidely.

Rodolphus chuckled darkly. "Same bloody attitude though," he smirked, "You're used to talking down to men, aren't you?" He leaned forward, elbows on his knees with a dark gleam in his eye. "Enjoy it while it lasts, honey."

"That's not the way Bella tells it," Andromeda said snidely. "She says you're quite obedient."

Rodolphus sucked on his bottom lip then gave a small sniff and shrug. "You're not Bellatrix," He leaned forward onto his knees, "And I'm not Lucius," Rodolphus added with a sick smile.

Andromeda merely sneered at him, adjusted herself on the seat, and looked back out of the window. They were close.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She had been to Malfoy Manor a few times throughout her life; parties, dinners, social events… But she had never seen it so dark and shuttered. It tore against the starlit sky like a dark monolith, clawing its way to the heavens. It was only distinguishable because of how it stood out against the snow covered grounds and bright winter's night sky.

Rodolphus knocked with his fist upon the door and a house elf opened the door. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Sir and Miss!" It squeaked out, bowing so low that its nose touched the floor. Rodolphus laid a hand on her back to guide her in and Andromeda jerked away from his touch. Stiffly, she walked into the large house.

She held the small wrapped box with the present she had gotten Lucius tightly in her hands. She knew she was creasing the paper, but she didn't care, she had to hold onto something or she felt as if she would be swept away into the darkness.

The halls coming off the foyer were dark, no candles lit in most of them. They passed a drawing room with a large empty fireplace and Andromeda shivered. Of course he wouldn't be lighting and heating every room, not when it was just him here. She felt a small tug of sympathy for Lucius; no matter he had wanted to invite her here, he was spending the Holidays all alone in this dark, empty house. Maybe she had been wrong; maybe he had just wanted the company… but no. Why would he have lied to Narcissa then? The black pearl felt like ice against her neck.

"Welcome," Lucius' voice sounded like velvet. He walked out of the shadows and into view only because of his white blonde hair; otherwise he was in all black. An ornate coat, embroidered with designs of black thread and a large collar was draped around him. His blonde hair was pulled back and smoothly ran down his back. Here, he didn't look like a sixth year student, here, in his Manor, in his finery, he looked like a man.

"Lucius!" Rodolphus beamed and clasped him on the shoulder. "Happy Christmas." He held up a bottle of aged fire whisky, "From Cygnus." He grinned devilishly and Lucius returned it with a smirk.

"A fine year," Lucius appraised the bottle in his hands, running them over the neck and curve of the glass. "You must tell him I am most humbled by this gift."

Andromeda stood a ways back from the two men and was actually happy that they were pretending she didn't exist at the moment. She tried not to shiver, but the dress left much of her skin exposed. Even though she wasn't happy with Bella right now she wished that her sister were here instead of her husband. Andromeda felt abandoned.

"Good evening, Andromeda." Lucius' low voice resonated with excitement. He held out his hand and gently Andromeda took it.

"Where's Rodolphus going?" She asked as her Brother-in-Law disappeared down a dark hallway with a wink.

"I've set up some… entertainment for him. He would be bored having dinner with us, don't you agree?"

"I don't think my Father would approve… He wouldn't want me to-" The last thing she wanted was to be alone with Lucius right now.

"Since when do you do anything you're told?" Lucius whispered in her ear, suddenly very close to her.

Andromeda tensed and felt a hot shot of adrenaline rush through her veins. She was going to have to be smarter than that if she wanted to get through tonight.

Lucius wrapped his arm around her waist, "Come, dinner is waiting."

The dining room was warm, at least. A large fire blazed in the fireplace next to the long table and Andromeda basked in the heat and the glow of it.

"Your dress…" Lucius' voice lost some of its charm.

Andromeda looked down, running her hands over the fabric, trying to blot out the memory of shredding it. "There was an accident… The house elves repaired it to this."

"I see." Colder, he was turning colder. "I approve." The velvet charm was back in his voice. Andromeda looked up at him to see him devouring her with his eyes. She turned her head to the side, not wanting to see the look on his face. She tried to control her breathing so her chest would not move as much. How could she get him to stop? Andromeda turned her back on him.

She felt his fingers trail down her arms and back up again. "You'd be beautiful in anything you wore." His breath was warm on her neck. "Perhaps most beautiful in nothing at all."

She stifled a gasp and spun around to face him again. His grey eyes were shone in the low light, yet still held darkness in them. He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "Thank you for coming."

She wanted to spit out '_I didn't have a choice'_. "My pleasure." Andromeda smiled demurely.

A spark of something flared in his eyes for a moment but quickly dived back down, leaving a small smile on his lips. "I've gotten you something," He left her there, in front of the roaring fire and picked up a box from the other end of the table. Small with a black velvet ribbon, just like the one he had given her two years ago that held the black pearl necklace she still wore today.

"I've gotten you something too." Andromeda said weakly, holding out the box she had been clutching.

"Andromeda, you shouldn't have," Lucius chided, "Having you here is gift enough."

"Please," Andromeda held out the box and his hand closed over it, brushing hers gently.

She pulled on the ribbon on her gift and cracked the lid open to see a crystal vial, expertly sculpted and a shining silver liquid within.

"I had it made for you." Lucius purred, "It's perfume made from your essence."

Andromeda looked up at him confused, "My essence?"

Lucius shrugged. "You've left a few hairs on my pillows. It'll smell exactly like you- jasmine, rose, and bergamot. Or so they've told me." He smirked, watching her reaction.

Andromeda looked down at the luminous silver vial. It must have cost a fortune and for what? Perfume to make her smell like herself? Andromeda tried not to be ungrateful but knew that Lucius got this because it was the most expensive thing in the store, not because he thought she would like it.

"Thank you, Lucius." She smiled weakly up at him. "Please, open yours."

He slid his finger under the wrapping and ripped it open. Lifting the lid off of the box, he blinked in surprise.

"I know it's not your birthday and you're not seventeen yet, but I thought…" She trailed off and Lucius held up the watch by its silver chain, obviously impressed. He clicked it open and a curious look came on his face.

"Inlaid with black mother of pearl," He breathed out, running his fingers over the curve of the watch carefully. "Now we match." He held up the watch against her chest and Andromeda flinched as the cold metal touched her skin. _Black mother of pearl_… how could she have missed that? He thought she got him that to match the pearl that he got her. She had just liked the watch! What had she been thinking?

"Come, sit and eat something, you look pale." Lucius commanded and pulled out a chair beside the head of the table for her. Andromeda stiffly sat down as he pushed it back in, seemingly locking her in place. He took his seat at the head of the table and snapped his fingers. House elves bearing dishes, bowls and plates appeared and began serving them.

Andromeda could barely eat. She felt nauseous and uncomfortable here. She wanted to ask Lucius about what he had said to Narcissa. She wanted to call him a liar and hex him good and proper but she couldn't. They weren't at school in the common room or in a corridor; no she was essentially alone with him in his large Manor house… with no one who cared to hear her scream.

Lucius did not seem to notice she was mostly pushing the food around on her plate instead of eating it. She spent most of the evening listening to him talk about his investments and business, his horses and dogs, his Manor and family history. As they finished, the house elves appeared again to clean away the dishes.

"Dotty, two glasses," Lucius ordered and a small female house elf who was heavily pregnant disappeared with a pop and then reappeared a second later holding two glasses and placed them on the table. She bowed and toppled over from her large stomach. Lucius scoffed as she winced and fought to get on her feet again before popping away once more.

"I've begun breeding them." He said nonchalantly, staring at the spot Dotty just disappeared from. "Dotty was my nurse when I was a boy. Her daughter will be nurse to my son."

Andromeda kept her face emotionless although she felt like the walls were closing in on her. His business, his house, his family, his _son_… It would not take a Ravenclaw to see where Lucius' was headed. All the sudden the fire behind her felt too warm, burning in fact, against her bare skin.

He opened the bottle of fire whisky and poured them each a glass. Holding it up Lucius announced, "To us, and our future."

Andromeda smiled weakly at him again and took a small sip, the whisky burning her throat as she swallowed it.

"I did want to speak with you about that, our future," Lucius stated simply as he set his glass down.

"Oh?" This was it.

He reached forward and took her hand in his. It was sweaty and clammy. "Andromeda, you know there is no one else better suited for each other than we are. Yes, we have our squabbles but you can't deny there is something between us, more than just a suitable marriage partner," His grey eyes lit up.

Andromeda felt frozen despite the blazing fire behind her. Could she say no? Should she? Her Mother was right, Lucius was the most eligible bachelor in all of Britain and Andromeda would be putting herself in a powerful position at his side. Andromeda quickly glanced around the large dining room; all this could be hers.

Ted's face swam before her eyes again and her heart gave a sick lurch. She pictured the small cottage, the morning sun shining in. Ted was reading the paper in the orange armchair…

"Most people aren't lucky enough to find that." Lucius continued. "Can you imagine what a life together would be like?"

The Ted in the chair placed the paper down and smiled up at her with that crooked grin.

"No-" She whispered quickly.

His face hardened, "What?"

"Lucius, you're wrong," She tried to pull her hand away but he held tight. "We aren't good together. We… hurt each other."

"You've never complained," Lucius said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry. I should never have… used you like I have." Andromeda admitted. "I…" She struggled to find the right words as his grip on her hand tightened. "I exploited your feelings. I wanted to stop hurting and I used you to do that. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry, Lucius, because-" Pain shot up her arm and it felt like he was crushing her hand in his. "You're hurting me," Andromeda winced.

"That's what you like, isn't it?" Lucius snarled and yanked her hand up, seizing her by the wrist. "You were hurting? Why? Because of _him_?" Lucius' face turned white with rage.

"Lucius-" Andromeda tried to pull her arm from him but he would not relent.

"What does he have that I don't have?" He thundered. "What can he give you that I can't?"

Andromeda struggled, gasping in pain.

"I have everything! Any girl would be lucky that I even look at her, but you! You're…" Lucius spluttered, spit flying from his white lips.

"Let me go," Andromeda whimpered.

"He's nothing but a filthy Mudblood!" Lucius swiped his hand and his glass and plate clattered to the floor. "No better than a Muggle yet you can't stop swooning over him. Why? Because he's _sweet _and _nice_ and _safe_? Tell me!" Lucius thundered and pulled her up from her chair.

Cold panic drenched over Andromeda.

"You're mine by rights." Lucius snarled in her face, grey eyes storming.

"I'm not…" Andromeda stuttered, but this had been the wrong thing to say.

Lucius towered over her, exhaling sharply and Andromeda's eyes grew wide, glowing in the firelight.

Lucius wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and crashed his lips onto hers. He bent her wrist uncomfortably back, Andromeda groaned in pain but this only seemed to drive him on. She lifted her other hand, pushing against his chest, trying to get away from him.

"Love me," Lucius ordered. She felt his heavy breathing on her face. He smelled like whisky.

"Stop," Andromeda warned, her chest heaving against the sloping neckline of her gown. Lucius cast his eyes down, then back up to her face again.

"I know you want this, I know you want me," He said darkly. "You can't hide it, I've seen every inch of-"

Andromeda slapped him across the face, his head flung to the side, blonde hairs splayed across his pink cheek.

Lucius' eyes were cold as he slowly turned back to her. "I'm not your little Mudblood Pet; you're going to start showing me the respect I deserve!"

He yanked her wrist again and she fell against him with a yelp. Andromeda struggled; his velvet waistcoat brushing against the exposed skin of her chest. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, holding her.

"I am!" Andromeda snarled, all pretense of politeness gone. Cold anger flared in his grey eyes.

Lucius reared his hand back and let the back of it collide with the soft skin of her cheek. Andromeda's head snapped to the side as pain bloomed across her face.

"Andromeda…" Lucius stared at her with wide eyes. "I didn't mean…"

"Don't," Her voice shook, but she brought her tear filled eyes to meet him. His grip loosened and she pulled her wrist from his hand, rubbing it gently, making her fingers tingle. "How could you?" She asked in a small voice.

"I… I'm sorry," Lucius reached for her again but Andromeda jumped back.

"You will be," Andromeda snapped. "That's the last time you'll _ever_ touch me,"

He glanced around the room quickly, eyes darting from the empty seats towards the closed doors on the other side. Lucius' eyes widened wildly, "I have lost _everything_, I am not losing you too." He hissed.

Lucius' reach was longer than she had anticipated and he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her back to him. She glanced at her wand, left discarded on the table where she had been sitting. He took the moment of her distraction to haul her back toward him. "I told you I was running out of patience," Lucius growled and pulled her face towards him again.

"Get off me!"

Lucius ran his finger over the black velvet ribbon around her neck and down to pull on the pearl slightly. Andromeda jerked back from him, causing the necklace to rip from her neck. She gasped at the sensation and Lucius looked down at the ruined ribbon and loose pearl in his hand.

Andromeda shoved herself away from him and stumbled backwards, grabbing onto a chair for balance. Lucius took a step towards her and Andromeda threw the chair in between them.

"I love you," Lucius said, as if this explained everything.

"This isn't love," Andromeda spat.

"How would you know?" He snapped. "Because it's not the way your Mudblood loves you? You don't want him, not really. I've know what you really want," Lucius' voice was low and dangerous. Swiftly he grabbed the chair between them and tossed it easily into the roaring fire, making it hiss and crackle.

Andromeda flinched and her face burned with pain. She touched her cheek gently, feeling the bruise already starting to form. Lucius was in between her and her wand. He began to advance on her.

"Touch me again and you'll regret it," Andromeda threatened.

"No, I don't think I will," Lucius sneered. "I think you'll like it too."

The large door opened with a creak and the spell between them seemed to be broken as Rodolphus stuck his head inside.

"Hope I'm not interrupt-" He stopped as he sensed the tension between Andromeda and Lucius. Andromeda had never been so happy to see her Brother-in-Law.

"Get out!" Lucius snapped.

"Take me home, Rodolphus." Andromeda ordered. "We're done."

"You're not going anywhere," Lucius hissed,

Rodolphus seemed torn between the conflicting orders. He hovered in the doorway, looking back and forth between Andromeda and Lucius.

"Rodolphus, get my wand." Andromeda said pointing to where it lay on the table.

"Leave. Now." Lucius growled.

Andromeda knew that Rodolphus was much more likely to listen to Lucius than to her… "You don't want me to tell Bella you left me alone with him, do you?" Andromeda bluffed, hoping that this would be enough.

His dark eyes studied her for a moment before he moved down the other side of the table, grabbing her wand and sticking it inside his jacket. Andromeda silently cursed him for not handing it over. Bella was enough to scare him, but not enough to arm her against Lucius.

She turned her amber eyes onto Lucius' stormy ones, "Goodbye." Her voice was cold.

Lucius' hand twitched and his face contorted in anger.

Andromeda did not want to turn her back on Lucius, not trusting him to not grab her again. She backed away from him slowly until she neared the door, keeping her eyes on him. Lucius looked as if he was in pain. He took a jerky step forward, blonde hair falling into his face. He balled his hands into fists, the black ribbon trailing out of one of them.

He watched with darkening eyes as Andromeda followed Rodolphus from the room. Months and months of planning, of plotting... all ruined in one night. This was not the way it was supposed to have gone! He twirled the black pearl between his long, pale fingers. He was furious with himself for letting this night get so out of hand, but things so often did when it came to Andromeda. He couldn't control himself around her; she just made him so _angry _sometimes…

It was because of that animal, Ted Tonks. He had been the reason Lucius lost his temper. He was the reason Andromeda wasn't already at Lucius' side. He was the reason that she was saying no to him. Without Tonks, Andromeda would be hanging on Lucius' every word and squirming beneath him every night.

Lucius closed the pearl into his fist tightly.

He would not let her get away.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Raise your hand if you **_**hate**_ **Lucius.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Soooo I kind of went on a spree and wrote about five chapters in a row. Then I hated them so I scraped them all. Sorry it might take me a little bit longer to update but I tried to stay true to the characters and how they would actually deal with certain situations and I just had to start over. **

**Soundtrack: Max Richter's The Leftovers**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

As much as she had hated being stuck at home with two glaring sisters, a willfully blind Mother, and a greedy Father, Andromeda wanted to return to school even less than she wanted to stay at her family's ancestral home. A return to Hogwarts meant she would see Lucius again. She would have to be in the same room as him, she would have to patrol the corridors with him late at night… alone…

The only thing that gave her even a glimmer of hope was seeing Ted at HoM meetings again. She knew things would be hard between them; they had spent the past few months fighting, but just the chance to talk to him, to be around him was enough to make her drag herself back to the castle. As soon as she and Narcissa arrived back she marched into Slughorn's office.

"I don't want to patrol with Lucius anymore, Sir." She stated simply.

Slughorn set down his quill and looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"I want to do my patrols alone."

"Whatever for, my dear girl? Patrolling alone can be dangerous; we always have the Prefects patrol together," Slughorn was not understanding.

"We… Lucius and I have had a… disagreement, Sir, and I don't think I will be able to patrol with him,"

"A disagreement?" Slughorn raised his bushy eyebrows. "You're going to let a trifle like that cause you to shirk in your duties?"

"All due respect, Sir," Andromeda cut in, "I am not patrolling with him anymore."

Slughorn was stunned for a moment before standing up and walking around his desk to stand in front of Andromeda. "You've always been such a talented young witch. I am sure you will be able to find a way to… move past whatever disagreement you and Mr. Malfoy have had-"

"I resign." Andromeda said simply.

Slughorn's eyes widened, "You what?"

"I won't patrol with him. So I guess that means that I won't be a Prefect anymore then since you won't let me patrol on my own." Andromeda hardened her face. She hated giving up the Prefect title, but it was worth it to save herself from being alone with him again.

"I refuse to let you resign." Slughorn answered her and now it was Andromeda's turn to be shocked. "You have a bright future ahead of you, Miss Black, I will not stand by and let you throw it away. Being a Prefect means something and it will help you get to where you want to be in life."

Andromeda let out a bitter laugh. Her future. This stupid old man didn't know a thing about her future. She didn't have one; she would be sold off, probably to Lucius and be locked away forever in his Manor and in his clutches.

"You can't make me," Andromeda lowered her voice.

"I can." Slughorn brought himself up to his full height, which still wasn't that tall. "I am your Head of House and if I say you're a Prefect, you're a Prefect!"

Andromeda felt tears pricking in the corner of her eyes; hot angry tears. She had cried enough since Christmas Eve and didn't want to start again because she wasn't sure if she would ever stop.

"We will see about that," She hissed at him and turned on her heel.

"Miss Black!" He called after her but Andromeda did not turn. She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted walked into the familiar Hufflepuff common room. He loved seeing his parents, but this is where he felt like his real home was now. The large yellow couches and chairs were pulled around to face each other as students chatted about their holidays and a large fire roared in the fireplace, warming the circular room. He greeted a few friends and team members as he made his way further in when he saw Thea sitting by herself off to one side, her head bowed and her hands in her lap. Ted frowned as he made his way over to her.

"Thea, what's wrong?" Ted sat down in a chair across from her.

Thea sniffed and wiped at her eyes, looking to the side and pointedly away from him.

"Hey," He reached out a hand and patted her knee, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just… it was hard being home." Her voice cracked with emotion.

"Why?"

"My Dad lost his job," she sniffed. "He was a custodian at the Ministry." She nodded slightly. "He got an owl saying that he didn't need to report to work anymore and…" She trailed off.

"Thea, oh I'm so sorry." Ted could only imagine how hard that must have been over Christmas.

"It's my fault." She sighed. She turned her deep blue eyes on him now, shining brightly with tears. "Malfoy, he…"

Ted felt like lead had been poured in his stomach. "Of course," He said bitterly.

"He must have found out that I told you or something because it was sealed with his family crest. My Dad was confused at first since it didn't have a Ministry seal but when he tried to go in they… they" Thea choked.

"He's going to pay for this. He thinks that he can just walk around doing whatever he wants, playing with people's lives. I'm not going to let him get away with this." Ted said resolutely.

"Don't," Thea looked at him pleadingly. "Ted you don't know what he's like… he hates you so much. I've never seen anyone hate someone like he hates you. Promise me you don't go searching him out. Ted, he will do something terrible to you."

"He's already done something terrible to me." Ted said bitterly. "And you and Andromeda. He's manipulated all of us."

"Ted please," Thea grabbed his hand. "You mustn't! My Dad heard things at the Ministry; no one pays attention to the custodians. Things are worse than the Prophet is saying. That group, the Death Eaters? They aren't a mindless rabble, they have a leader and you know something like that is right up Malfoy's alley. You're Muggleborn; they will come for you if you do something to a Pureblood."

Ted hated to admit it, but Thea was right. Lucius thought he was untouchable because he _was_ untouchable. He thought he could do these things because he _did_ do these things. And so far no one had been able to stop him. That was until now.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted only saw Andromeda in classes since they had been back but the real question was what hadn't he seen? Andromeda had always been a decent student but now she seemed to be off the rails entirely. She had stopped turning in homework and essays, she mouthed off to teachers, and students who got in her way or looked at her wrong all seemed to suffer from the effects of stinging jinxes. Her reputation, which had never been great, was quickly devolving and her infamy was beginning to rival that of her sister, Bellatrix.

It wasn't until she just plain and simply walked out of the middle of a Potions class with Professor Slughorn yelling behind her that he started to get really worried. Why was she acting so differently? Andromeda never seemed to do anything without a reason and he had a feeling that he knew that reason: Malfoy.

He walked the familiar path to History of Magic club after dinner; trying the steel himself inside for whatever welcome or unwelcome he might receive. If Andromeda was really hexing people and walking out on classes then what would she be like towards him after all this time?

She was standing by the window when he walked inside; gently closing the door behind him. He was sure she must have heard it, but she made no indication of recognizing his presence.

"Hey," Was all Ted could think of to say and stopped halfway between her and the door. She could very well curse at him and tell him to get out. He really didn't know what to expect.

Andromeda turned her face towards him, her expression looked familiar but he couldn't quite read it. Her arms were crossed across her midriff and her normally bright amber eyes looked dim.

"Hey," She repeated back to him.

He shrugged off his robe and loosened his black and yellow Hufflepuff tie slightly. "So uh, what's on the agenda for today's meeting?" He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Didn't make one." Andromeda said flatly and looked back out the window.

Ted glanced up at her again. She always had an agenda. They didn't always follow it, but she always had one.

"Hey, how much trouble do you think I would get in if I bewitched Hagrid's pumpkins into Black Lake?" She turned towards him quickly.

Ted blinked a few times, "Uh, probably a lot. Why? Why would you do something like that?"

Andromeda shrugged. "Something to do. But no, I need something bigger…" Her eyes searched the grounds outside.

"What's going on?" Ted asked warily.

"How are you and Thea?" Andromeda cut in. There was something underlying in her tone but Ted could not put his finger on it.

"We... broke up."

Andromeda's head turned towards him, her honey eyes narrowed in on his face as if really seeing him for the first time this evening.

"Broke up?" She repeated the words as if she didn't understand them.

"Yeah before the break, but it's okay we both kind of decided that we are better as friends than anything else. It was never anything that serious anyways."

"But you looked so… cozy in Hogsmeade. Didn't look like just friends to me." She muttered under her breath.

"So did you and Malfoy," Ted snapped back.

Andromeda's head shot towards him again and anger flashed in her eyes. "So, you're a prick now?"

"That's what you like, isn't it?" Ted sneered.

"You know I really hate you sometimes, Tonks." Andromeda narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think you do." Ted pushed himself up, the chair scraping loudly behind him as he started towards Andromeda. "I don't think you hate me at all. I think you _wish_ you did. I think you hate Malfoy, but you're shagging him so… yeah, maybe you should hate me then." Ted argued.

"That's low," She curled her lip.

"Yeah? So are your standards." Ted snarled.

Andromeda blinked several times in surprise. Ted had grown up; he had changed. He was giving her a run for her money. He had never spoken to her like… "What did you mean by that?" She suddenly asked.

"That Malfoy is scum and you're-"

"No not that, that I should hate you… so I would… shag you?"

Ted flushed.

"Do you… do you still like me?" She asked aghast. The thought that Ted still had feelings for her was one that she hadn't even considered. After everything they had gone through she was surprised that he even wanted to be in the same room with her. Yet here he was.

Ted rolled his eyes, "Can't we just have a History of Magic club meeting?" He asked tiredly. He didn't want to explore this topic with her. Not now at least.

Andromeda nodded slowly and walked away from the window to sit at the desk where Ted had left his bag and robe. "Well come on," Andromeda motioned for him to sit down.

Ted sat opposite of her and folded his hands on the desk.

Andromeda looked around the room.

"So, uh," Ted cleared his throat. "No agenda? Well let me start then. Over break I was reading more into the Gargoyle Strikes and-"

Andromeda raised her eyebrow, "You were researching?"

"Well… yeah." Ted shrugged. "I didn't want to be behind and I haven't been to the meetings,"

"But we stopped talking about History of Magic at these meetings a year ago." Andromeda laughed a little.

Ted flashed her that crooked grin. Andromeda felt her stomach jolt at the sight of it and couldn't help but start to grin back.

Suddenly Ted's eyes opened wide in surprise, "Your neck!" He exclaimed. "You're not wearing your necklace…" Ted's dark eyes were locked onto the vacant spot on her throat where the black pearl used to hang.

"Yeah, uhm," Andromeda lowered her hand. "It broke." She said in a small voice.

Ted's eyes latched onto hers. He seemed to be in deep thought before he finally said, "I think you look better without it."

Andromeda let out a breath of relief. "Thanks." She didn't want to think about that night right now. She didn't want Lucius to ruin this too. "For the record, I'm not." Andromeda added.

"Not what?"

"I'm not shagging Lucius." Andromeda flipped her book open to the chapter on Gargoyles, focusing on each page she turned. Slowly she raised her eyes to look at Ted again. He was staring at her; eyes rich with delight and his crooked smile spreading across his face.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sirius," Andromeda whispered as her cousin walked out of his Potions class. Sirius' dark head turned to find who had called him and finally his eyes landed on Andromeda peeking out from behind a statue of a Griffin.

"Andromeda?" Sirius was confused as to why his cousin was hanging outside of the Potions classroom and waiting on him.

"Yeah, come over here," Andromeda hissed and glanced at the still open door to Slughorn's classroom. He was giving ushering students out and making his way into the corridor. "Hurry!"

"Who's that?" His friend James frowned, seeing the green and silver tie around her neck.

"One of my cousins," Sirius mumbled and made his way to the statue where Andromeda was hiding. She looked nervous, glancing around and pulling on her long wavy hair.

"What are you doing here?" Even though he liked Andromeda more so than his other cousins, he didn't exactly want to be associated with Slytherin more than he already was. James was a good friend, but he could be a little judgmental and Sirius knew the kind of people Andromeda kept company with.

Andromeda pulled him further behind the statue, his wavy dark hair falling in his face. Sirius stuck his head back around and saw James hovering in the corridor and Slughorn trying to clear the first years out of his way.

"Slughorn can't see us," Andromeda whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because, we are going to make some mischief." Andromeda smirked and Sirius could not help but be reminded of Bellatrix when she looked like that. He also couldn't resist a bit of mischief and returned her grin.

"What do you have in mind?" Sirius' dark eyes sparkled.

"That's the problem; if I knew what to do I would just do it. But I know you have a penchant for… trouble," Andromeda said playfully and Sirius stuck his chest out a little. "So I need you to cause a commotion and then I need to take credit for it."

"Why would he do that?" James sounded from over Sirius' shoulder.

"Merlin's beard!" Andromeda jumped back as James came into view from around the side of the griffin. His face was stony and his hazel eyes were full of distrust. "Who are you?" Andromeda pulled herself up to her full height, towering over the two first years.

"James Potter." James raised his chin. "What kind of trouble are you trying to get Sirius in?"

"None!" Andromeda snarled and glanced back into the corridor. "Now go away." She said dismissively.

"I kind of want to know that too," Sirius looked at her, still confused. "I am always up for some pranks, but why would _you_ want to take the blame?"

Andromeda glared at James, obviously not wanting to talk about this in front of him. "He's fine," Sirius waved his hand. "James is my partner in crime when it comes to making things like this." Andromeda eyed the black haired boy up and down, sizing him up against what Sirius was saying. "There's this one Slytherin kid, Snape that James-"

"Yeah I don't care about that." Andromeda snapped. "Look, I need to get sacked from my Prefect position so you better make it something good."

"Why do you want to get sacked?" Sirius asked. None of this entire conversation made any sense to him.

"Why would you want to be a Prefect?" James snorted.

Andromeda looked back over at James then finally said, "This kid gets it." She jerked her thumb in James' direction. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Sirius looked over at James who gave him a grin and a nod.

"Yeah, we can put on a show alright." Sirius smiled wickedly up at his cousin who breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

January passed under a blanket of snow. Andromeda seemed to get very ill every time she was supposed to be patrolling with Lucius and spent quite a few nights in the Hospital Wing despite Madame Pomfrey telling her there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her. Andromeda listed off several poisons were untraceable and the Healing Witch begrudgingly let her stay.

Sirius assured her that they were planning something _big_ and it would take a couple of weeks to get the supplies together.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Sirius asked her.

"Deadly." Andromeda answered. "Do you need any money? For the supplies?"

"Where have you been all my life?" James asked wistfully.

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"No, I can bankroll this with some of the gold I got for Christmas. Plus, I can call in a few favors." Sirius shrugged.

"Great. Just find me in History of Magic club and let me know what day it is happening and where I need to be in order to get caught."

"History of Magic club?" Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it later, okay?" Andromeda said distractedly as she spied a familiar blonde head walking into the Entrance Hall. "I've got to go." She darted away down a dark corridor.

"You're family's weird, mate." James said blatantly.

"Tell me about it," Sirius grumbled.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Amos called practice short due to the harsh winter wind whipping through the Quidditch Pitch. It had almost blown Imogen into one of the towering stands and only her quick seeker reflexes saved her from crashing. The rest of the team hadn't fared much better; Ted couldn't feel his face or his hands and had to make a real effort to pry them off his broom once he'd landed.

"Get inside and get warmed up, you lot!" Amos shouted. Amos was always shouting. "I don't want any lost fingers due to frostbite, especially you Im!"

Imogen merely nodded, her jaw chattering too much to speak.

Ted quickly changed out of his frozen robes and into his cold robes that had been hanging in the changing rooms for the past hour.

Once they had all warmed up a bit Amos had them gather in front of a large blackboard.

"Everyone crowd around," He waved them over. "Ted, grab that cot over there and pull it up so everyone can sit. Now, the match with Slytherin isn't until April but we still need to be prepared. It'll be our last chance at the Cup and we deserve it this year. I've never seen any of you play so well. You make a Captain proud." Amos placed his hand over his heart.

"I feel like the other shoe is about to drop," Ted murmured to Imogen who tried to smile, but her face still seemed to be frozen.

"So if we can't fly in this weather we can still go over plays. Now, does anyone need some parchment?" Amos beamed as the rest of the team groaned.

"T-t-there's the s-sh-shoe," Imogen chattered.

Ted rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up," Andromeda tried to sound casual as she and Ted made their way down the stairs to the lower level of the castle after History of Magic club.

"Yeah I'm not going." Ted said glumly.

"Why not?"

"Amos is going to book the pitch since it's always open on Hogsmeade weekends. He has been talking about scheduling…" Ted yawned loudly, "extra practices since we keep getting snowed out."

"Oh." Andromeda watched the stones of the floor move beneath her feet for a few steps. "I probably won't go either."

"Giving up a chance to buy out Honeydukes? Who are you and what have you done with Andromeda Black?" Ted joked.

Andromeda tried to suppress a smile. "I… actually have some homework to catch up on. You know, like all of it."

"All of it? You mean you haven't done any homework?"

Andromeda shook her head.

"Why?" Ted stopped, flabbergasted.

Andromeda took a deep breath. "Well… I… have been trying to get sacked from being Prefect."

Ted's dark eyes went wide.

"I tried to resign, but Slughorn won't let me so I figured if I was failing all my classes and caused enough trouble they would sack me and let Delores take over since she _so_ wants to." Andromeda added bitterly.

Ted paused for a moment, "But… why?"

She sighed again. She was working on honesty, especially with Ted, but this wasn't a conversation she had planned on having tonight. "I just don't want to have to spend any more time with Lucius than I already have to do. We have most of the same classes, we're in the same house, and he just… he follows me everywhere." Andromeda ended in a hushed voice.

"Follows you?" Ted's voice adopted a dangerous tone.

Andromeda glanced around her, a nervous tick she had quickly picked up since returning to school. "We… saw each other, over break."

"Uh huh," Ted said warily.

"It didn't go well." He could tell she was not telling him the whole truth. "And we haven't spoken since." She finished lamely.

"Has he tried to talk to you?"

"Surprisingly no," Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "Normally he won't leave me alone, but now he's just… not leaving me alone. What I mean to say is he hasn't tried to talk to me but he always just seems to be… around." She whispered and glanced around her again.

"Do you need me to have a talk with him?" Ted asked seriously.

"No. That's the last thing I need." Andromeda leaned against the stairwell wall and closed her eyes for a moment. "I think it will go away if I just keep ignoring him and staying away from him."

Ted knew that this was just wishful thinking on her part. Malfoy didn't just go away when he was ignored. Ted looked her over; she seemed tired and worn thin. Her hair was flatter and duller; her skin more grey than pink. "Does this have anything to do with why your necklace broke?" He asked, looking at her through his dark lashes.

Andromeda's honey eyes shot open. She swallowed hard. _Honesty._ "Yes."

"Did you break it?" Ted asked.

Andromeda chewed her lip. She braced herself before answering, "No."

Ted's jaw clenched and she saw the muscles in his neck twitch.

Ted took a shaking breath, "Did he break it?" He knew the answer, but he had to ask. He had to know.

Andromeda's face was painted with worry. Slowly she nodded.

Ted took a sharp intake of breath and stared at the wall above Andromeda's head in an effort to calm his thoughts. Too many imaginary images of Malfoy and Andromeda together flooded into his mind. He had tried his best not to picture what that slimy git had done to her, but everytime he had seen a bruise or Andromeda and Lucius had been mysteriously absent at the same time he couldn't help picturing Lucius and her together.

"Ted," Andromeda whined, "I… I'm sorry…"

Ted's earth brown eyes flew down to land on hers. "You're sorry?" His brows knitted together. "What for?"

"I'm sorry I… I ever…" Andromeda seemed to be having a hard time saying the words.

"Andromeda," Ted sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I have no right to tell you what to do or who to do it with,"

"No no no!" Andromeda quickly stopped him, waving her hands in front of her. "It wasn't like that at all. We weren't…. we stopped. I stopped."

Quite a few emotions beat through Ted's heart quickly. First, relief that Andromeda wasn't going to Malfoy anymore. Second, confusion that if it didn't break while Malfoy was using her… then realization followed by outrage; if it wasn't a mistake then he must have ripped it from her. He hated picturing Malfoy's hands on her in pleasure but picturing his hands on her, hurting her was ten times worse.

He tried to push his fury back down, Andromeda needed him and Malfoy could wait. "You need to tell someone. We can go to Sprout… or Dumbledore,"

"No," Andromeda shook her head, her thick waves falling past her shoulders.

"Why not?" Ted exclaimed.

"Because it's my choice and I said so!" Andromeda argued.

Ted took a deep breath. "Okay, but I just want to go on the record saying I think you should."

"Noted." Andromeda snapped.

Ted sighed. "Dromeda, I don't want to fight with you. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself but that doesn't mean you shouldn't ask for help if you need it."

"Noted," Andromeda said softer, her honey eyes shining in the low light.

"You can always stick with me," Ted offered, "I'll walk you to every class, we can sit together,"

Andromeda gave him a small smile. "I don't deserve you,"

"Remember this the next time I do something to piss you off," Ted grinned.

Andromeda laughed loudly. "So… tomorrow?" She joked.

"Yeah," Ted ran his hand over the back of his head. "Are you going to be okay tonight? In there," Ted jerked his head to the corridor that he knew led down the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah." Andromeda nodded. "Honestly, I'll probably just go to bed."

"Okay," Ted bit his lip then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him to hug her.

This surprised Andromeda at first, then relaxed and gently hugged him back. Finally she pulled back and looked up at him. "Goodnight, Ted."

"Goodnight," He gave her a small crooked smile and Andromeda turned down the darkened corridor.

Ted breathed out loudly and leaned against the wall, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Well well well, that was _touching_," Malfoy's drawling voice came from the top of the stairwell. He took a heavy step down the stairs.

Ted jumped away from the wall. "What are you doing here?" He snarled at the blonde making his way down to him.

"Headed to my common room." Lucius said smoothly. "And I just so happened to stumble on you coming on to Andromeda. _Again_." He scowled. "I thought I got rid of you but you just keep slinking back like a dog that's been beat." He scoffed. "Not enough, it seems."

"Were you following her?" Ted's voice hardened. "Were you spying on us?"

Malfoy shrugged, "Call it… protecting my interests."

Ted shoved the Slytherin into the wall, bringing his arm up to rest on his chest, holding him in place. "If you touch her-"

"Get your grimy hands off me," Malfoy tried to shove Ted off of him, but Ted was broader and shoved him roughly back into the stone wall.

"One finger, Malfoy, I'm warning you," Ted's dark eyes glittered dangerously.

"Funny, that's all it took to make her scream my name," Malfoy sneered.

Ted reared his fist back and slammed it into Malfoy's face and was rewarded with a resounding thunk as his head hit the wall behind him.

Malfoy crumpled to the floor and slid down a couple of steps. He brought a hand up to his bleeding mouth; his thin lip swelling already.

Ted leaned down and put his face close to Malfoy's, "If I hear anything about you bothering Andromeda again, it'll be more than a busted lip, got it?"

Malfoy shoved Ted back from him and gathered himself up. "You'll pay for this, Mudblood," He snarled as he started to retreat down the step in the direction Andromeda had taken.

"Can't wait," Ted said darkly.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

History of Magic club meetings were the one thing that was getting Andromeda through each week. She had started trying to catch up on homework and assignments but the ones that the professors were letting her make up were building up on top of her assignments that were regularly due. Not to mention Lucius hovering in the corner of her eye everywhere she went.

She was fairly good at avoiding people, after having done it to Ted so many times, but it was different when she shared a house with that person. She avoided the common room, only passing through it, keeping her eyes trained on the stairs that led down to her dormitory and spending her time in there instead. If she wasn't hiding out in her dorm she was in the Library and made sure to sit a seat or two down from a large group of people so as to not appear too alone or vulnerable. She ate quickly, arriving to meals early and hoping to get out before Lucius showed up. But he was starting to catch onto her new habits and she was starting to see him more and more.

In every class she could feel his eyes on her. She could sense when he would get closer to her and she would change seats in or leave whatever room she was in at the time if she could. He always just seemed to be around. Wherever she went, he was not far away. She knew she couldn't keep it up for another year and a half, but right now it was the best she could do. She hadn't taken Ted up on his offer, not wanting to draw much attention to their fragile friendship again. She knew if Narcissa got wind of it she would tell Bellatrix and then it would all be over before it even began.

The first weekend in February brought the first Hogsmeade trip and Andromeda felt like it was the first time she could breathe freely since being back. She had made sure to tell Narcissa loudly that she was excited about getting out of the castle for a day when she knew Lucius was in earshot, which wasn't hard because these days he always seemed to be within earshot. Andromeda smiled to herself, picturing Lucius walking from store to store looking for her while she roamed the castle, free and clear.

She had just left the Library after finishing her last star chart for Astronomy and feeling rather hopeful for the first time in a long time. The castle was cold and empty, but beautiful with white snow piled against the windows but the sky was unseasonably clear. Bright light streamed in through the paned glass and she took the long way back to the dungeons, enjoying her freedom.

Andromeda ran her fingers over the cold walls and in between the grooves of the stones. It was nice to have the castle almost to herself. The only other students who seemed to be around were first and second years all of whom avoided a sixth year Slytherin like herself. She wandered down the empty, silent corridors thinking that she might even chance a trip to the Prefect's bathroom since it was sure to be empty as well.

"We need to talk," His voice was a low growl as he pushed her into an empty classroom.

She knew it was him without seeing; she knew his voice, his scent, his touch. Andromeda spun around, wand in hand, flashbacks of the night playing over and over in her mind. "Get away from me," She spat as he closed the door behind them.

Lucius held up his hands as if in surrender, but his eyes said something altogether different. "I just want to talk, Andromeda. You can lower your wand."

"I don't think so," She sneered. "If you just wanted to talk why did you just shove me in here?"

"Because you have been avoiding me like the plague since we got back!" He snarled. Then he closed his eyes for a moment and ran his hand through his silver blonde hair. "I understand you're upset," He started, as if he had rehearsed what he was going to say.

Andromeda let out a bitter laugh, "Upset?"

"Do you have any idea what _I_ have been going through since that night?"

Andromeda could hardly believe what she was hearing. "You?! I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I didn't mean to," Lucius said in a pained tone, his lips thinning more than they already were. "You hit me too."

"And that makes it okay?" Andromeda sneered then exhaled sharply. "Like I said, we _hurt_ each other, Lucius."

"We don't have to," His voice lowered, his eyes softened slightly and he took a step towards her. "If you'd just…" He pursed his lips together. "Just try, Andromeda. Just try and see how it feels. You cared about me before, I know you did." Andromeda was disarmed by his change in demeanor. "You were there for me when no one else was, when my parents…" He swallowed heavily.

Lucius could be a prick but he had gone through tragedy that most people their age could not fathom. He had a weight on his shoulders and hadn't even finished school yet. His pale eyes rested on hers, pleading.

"I miss you," He whispered softly.

"Lucius," Andromeda mumbled, when had he gotten so close? He seemed to be right up on her, towering over her.

"Do you miss me?" He asked softly. "Do you miss me," he ran his finger along her jawline and down her neck, "touching you?"

Andromeda took a shaky breath. His fingers played on her skin, moving slowly down her neck to her chest.

"I can't stop thinking about you," His voice was hoarse. "The way you feel… the way you taste," Lucius licked his lips.

Andromeda turned her head to the side. Why wasn't she stopping him? Did she… did she want him to do this? She felt the adrenaline begin to pump through her veins.

Bella and Narcissa both had made it clear that any whiff of a relationship with Ted and they would go straight to her Father. Could she lose herself in Lucius again? Would she ever find her way back if she did? He brushed his lips over the curve of her cheek, where he had struck her.

A sick feeling settled inside of her. She couldn't do this, not again. She couldn't lose herself just to feel something when… when she already felt something for Ted. She loved Ted. She loved him. There was no denying it now, no way around it. She would just have to go on, loving him. She had tried to stop it, to squash it. She tried to hate him but it just wouldn't work. Ted was everything she had been brought up to despise but he was the only thing in her life that seemed to make sense anymore. Even if she couldn't be with him, being with Lucius still felt like a betrayal.

"Lucius…" Andromeda dropped her gaze. "I can't,"

"Why not?" The softness had gone from him. "Why won't you even try?!"

"I did!" Andromeda snapped. "I… I cared about you, I wanted to be with you. I chose you! But you… you want to own me, like I am one of your mares in your stables. I'm a person, Lucius, and you can't own people."

Lucius scoffed. "You sound like-" He stopped, his grey eyes narrowing, "You've been spending time with the Mudblood again, haven't you?"

"So?" Andromeda crossed her arms.

"It's because of _him_," Lucius snarled.

Andromeda gripped her wand tighter.

Lucius let out a bitter laugh and rolled his head. "It's always him…" He said softly, almost as if to himself. "He broke us up, he turned you against me,"

"_What?"_

"He rejected you and you came running back to me. Now he's decided he wants you again and you just…" Lucius looked at her in disgust. "You stupid whore."

"Watch your mouth, Lucius," Andromeda's eyes hardened.

"You think he can make you happy? You think that you could ever _actually_ be with him? He can't give you a fraction of the life I could easily provide. Tell me, have you actually ever cooked anything? Hmm? Ever washed a dish? How happy will you be when you're playing house to a Mudblood who can't support you? You like him because he's _sweet_ and _kind_, but how far is that going to get you? He could never afford the life you live." Lucius spat.

Andromeda's lips parted slightly as she stood in front of him in stunned silence. The cottage seemed to ripple and fade in her mind. The light coming through the windows darkened, cobwebs hung in the corners, the yellow pine table was scuffed and cracked.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Andromeda breathed out, but her voice was full of concern.

Lucius towered over her, grey eyes boring into her. "He's not like you, Andromeda." Lucius said slowly. "He's not like _us_. He's a Mudblood. If anyone else found out what I know about you and him," Lucius shook his head, "You'd be _ruined_."

"Stop," She said softly, dropping her eyes. Lucius was saying all the things that she had tried not to think about. All the fears she had about pursuing anything with Ted. If anyone found out, her reputation would be tarnished and her Father would either marry her off or throw her out. This life, her life, would be over.

Lucius smiled smugly down at her. "Oh, Andromeda," He cooed patronizingly and brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. Andromeda pulled her face away from him touch. "Like I said, Stupid. Whore." His voice turned cold and cruel.

She fought against the angry tears that were pricking at the corners of her eyes. She didn't want Lucius to see her cry. Was she being stupid for allowing herself to indulge in a relationship with Ted even if it was just a friendship?

"You can be my whore," Lucius said in a low soft voice, brushing his fingers down her neck.

Andromeda's amber eyes shot up to his, tears pooling in them. She hated him. She hated him for being right about Ted, for being right about her, for being the right kind of person that she would be expected to marry. She pulled herself away from him and stormed out, leaving him alone in the empty classroom.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So things are going to start happening at a faster pace from here on out. Several things have been put in motion and I am excited to have them play out. And don't worry, there will be some more Ted and Andromeda interaction coming up soon. :)**

**I am so happy y'all are enjoying this fic. I am loving writing it and I am even thinking of a sequel maybe? We will see. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ha… ha… Wanna guess how many times I rewrote this chapter? Five. Five times, y'all. So you better enjoy it.**

**Soundtrack: Olafur Arnalds' …And They Have Escaped the Weight of Darkness.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"No! You're wrong," Andromeda threw her hand up in the air.

"How so?" Ted argued back.

"You just _are._" She sneered

"Great argument you got there, Black," Ted smirked and leaned back in his chair.

Andromeda sneered at him. "The Goblins would have rebelled even if the sanctions were lighter, it's their _nature_,"

"If they were treated like human beings-" Ted leaned back forward, his arms on the table.

"But they're not!" Andromeda shouted. "They're Goblins!" She rose to her feet, slamming her palms on the desk.

Ted took in the sight in front of him. Andromeda- the way he remembered her, vibrant and vivid. Her pale cheeks had the smallest flush of pink and her wavy hair fell forwards over her shoulders. Her chest heaved slightly as she pulled in deep breaths. Ted loved seeing her like this.

"What?" Andromeda straightened up.

"Nothing," Ted said quickly, trying unsuccessfully to keep the smile off of his lips. "You… you're just cute when you care,"

Andromeda blinked a few times and then sat back down, scooting her chair in noisily.

"I'm not _cute_," Andromeda pouted. "And I don't care,"

Ted raised an eyebrow.

"You just…" She pursed her lips as her honey colored eyes met his. "You get under my skin."

The smile crept slowly but steadily across Ted's face.

"_What?_" She snapped.

Ted didn't say anything, just kept his chocolaty eyes trained on hers.

"Urgh!" Andromeda groaned and crossed her arms.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda sat with Narcissa in the Great Hall, more crowded than usual due to the blizzard that was raging outside of the castle. Students were confined indoors and many were wandering the hallways, playing Gobstones in empty classrooms, or lounging in the Great Hall like they currently were.

Andromeda sat on top of the table, leaning back and watching the white swirling ceiling while Narcissa sat on the bench beside her, braiding and unbraiding her hair absentmindedly. Even though Andromeda still wasn't happy with her younger sister, at least they were back on speaking terms at this point.

"How much longer is it going to snow?" Narcissa whined.

Andromeda shrugged. "Until it stops."

"You're not funny." Narcissa frowned.

"Oh no," Andromeda said sarcastically, "My lifelong ambition…"

"Oh shut up." Narcissa snapped.

Their attention was taken by a loud crack and groan from the Hufflepuff table where Ted was playing Wizard's Chess with Howard. One of his Bishops was laying in scattered pieces down the length of the table.

Andromeda's amber eyes focused in on Ted. He was smiling and laughing with his friends. His sandy blonde hair was falling into his eyes again. He wore a mustard yellow jumper and faded blue jeans. His cheeks were red and Andromeda wondered if he had bought some of the Butterbeers that had mysteriously made their way into the castle just as the blizzard hit.

"You're so obvious," Narcissa said snidely.

"What are you on about?" Andromeda asked.

"Your Mudblood," Narcissa nodded in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. "I can't believe you see anything in-"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Andromeda said darkly. "He's a friend. I can't… watch a friend?" She finished sadly, knowing the answer.

"You can't _be_ friends with someone like him!" Narcissa hissed. She turned to face her sister. "Especially after he…" Narcissa stopped as a group of Ravenclaws walked past, "kissed you," she finished in a whisper.

Andromeda scoffed. What would her sisters think if they knew she had kissed him twice?

"It's just a crush," She said softly. "He didn't mean anything by it. Plus, he… he doesn't see me that way now."

Ted cheered with victory as his Rook wrecked vengeance on one of Howard's Knights.

Narcissa snorted. "_Sure_. I see the way he looks at you. If he doesn't still have feelings then I'm the Queen of France."

Andromeda stared wide-eyed at her sister. "I'm not as dumb as I look," Narcissa turned back around, playing with her glossy hair again.

"How does he look at me?" Andromeda asked in a whisper. "Narcissa?"

Narcissa pursed her lips. "It doesn't matter. He shouldn't be doing it anyways."

Andromeda's lids lowered. She was playing a dangerous game, allowing herself to admire him from afar. Their HoM meetings had focused more on actual History of Magic discussions of late, but she was starting to enjoy the way he challenged her, debating her on topics. But she found that she just wasn't able to stay away from him.

Bellatrix's threats and Lucius' warnings played over and over in her mind, but Ted's silly grin and warm eyes always seemed to drown them out. They were only two students enjoying discussions about magical history; there wasn't anything wrong with that was there? As always, Andromeda was able to justify her actions in order to get what she wanted.

Ted laughed loudly at something Howard said and started resetting the pieces on their board. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he beamed. Andromeda saw him take a quick swig from a bottle passed to him from under the table and he shook the hair out of his eyes. His chocolate eyes landed on hers; he had caught her staring. Ted's smile changed slightly as he rested his eyes on her longer than they should have.

"_Stop!_" Narcissa hissed. Andromeda dropped her eyes, blushing. When she looked back up, Ted had returned to his game, but his face looked more flushed as well and Andromeda knew this time it wasn't due to the Butterbeer under the table.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda slowly made her way over to Ted, the snow crunching under her feet as they watched Professor Kettleburn lecture on Porlocks. It was still bitterly cold, but the blizzard had stopped and so outdoor classes had resumed. Care of Magical Creatures was the only class that Andromeda and Ted had together that they also did not share with Lucius and Andromeda decided to use that fact to her advantage.

"Honestly, there is no reason why we have to be out here in this weather when we could be indoors and not freezing our fingers off," She muttered playfully.

Ted's lips twitched and he glanced down at her. His warm eyes looked like pools of melted chocolate and Andromeda wanted to dive into them. "I don't know," Ted sniffed. "I like the fresh air." He breathed in and out deeply, a mist of steam coming out of his mouth.

"I like having feeling in my extremities." Andromeda grumbled, sticking her hands into the pockets of her robe.

Ted chuckled. "Do you want my scarf?" He asked, noting that she wasn't wearing hers.

Andromeda turned her eyes up to him. Was this just a friendly gesture since she was complaining or would accepting his Hufflepuff scarf end up meaning something? Andromeda decided to choose that this was an innocent act and that she was only taking it because she was cold and not for any other reason.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Ted unwrapped the black and yellow scarf from his neck and placed it around hers, winding it over her head a few times until it piled on her shoulders and covered the bottom half of her face. 'There. Much more better." Ted beamed down at her.

Andromeda giggled but then the overwhelming smell of Ted surrounded her. He smelled earthy like oak wood, vetiver, and cinnamon. Andromeda's breath quickened, wanting more of his scent to wash over her. She was glad that he could only see part of her face because Andromeda was sure that her cheeks must be full of color right now.

"Thanks," She said muffled by the scarf around her but she did not dare pull it down.

"Are you paying attention back there?" Professor Kettleburn called out, "This will be on your final exam, you know."

Andromeda and Ted straightened up and turned to face the front again, trying to focus on the Porlock.

She couldn't help herself; Andromeda glanced quickly back up at Ted. He didn't look back at her, but she saw a smile creeping onto his face as he tried to look like he was focused on the lecture.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ted!" Howard snapped.

Ted was brought back to the present by Howard's harsh voice. He had been watching Andromeda as she sat by herself at a desk under a window in the library. The setting sun was streaming in and creating a dusty halo of light around her. Particles in the air floated lazily in the beams of light and flyaway hairs were lit up like they were made of pure silver.

"You were supposed to be done with the characteristics chart already," Howard pulled the parchment from in front of Ted. "You're a terrible partner." Howard shook his head.

"Sorry," Ted mumbled and pulled his Defense Against the Dark Arts book towards him and flipped the page. They were supposed to be giving a presentation on werewolves tomorrow but at the pace Ted was going they would be lucky to finish it before the end of the year. "I'm almost done."

Howard rolled his eyes. "Stop getting distracted," He said under his breath with a pointed glance at Andromeda.

"I know!" Ted ran his hand through his hair and tried to shake himself from his thoughts of her. "I'll finish it, I promise," Ted pulled the parchment back over from Howard. Howard shook his head again and sighed.

Ted started listing the characteristics common of werewolves and drew lines to the corresponding Wolf Man or Human on either side of the parchment. _Long sloping jaw_ he read. Andromeda's jawline was soft; he remembered how her head tilted back as he kissed along it and onto her neck. That seemed so long ago but he could practically feel her skin against his lips, he could-

"Helga help me, you've got ink blotches all over the werewolf!" Howard hissed.

"Shit, sorry!" Ted groaned and dropped his quill. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hand over his face.

"I've had enough of this," Howard muttered and stood up. Ted was scared that he was just going to storm off but instead Howard walked straight over to Andromeda and tapped her on the shoulder.

Ted stared avidly as Andromeda's face wrinkled at the sight of Howard next to her. He said something but they were too far away for Ted to hear. Andromeda glanced over at Ted briefly and if he shrank down in his chair some. Howard said something else and Andromeda nodded. She gathered her books and followed Howard back over to the table they were sitting at.

"What are you doing?" Ted hissed as Howard took his seat again.

"For the record, I don't approve. But I want a good grade." Howard muttered quietly as Andromeda dropped her books on the desk next to Ted. She sat down and pulled the chart in front of her. She looked it over, eyes lingering on the black ink spots that dripped down the parchment.

"Somehow, it is my fault that your Werewolf chart looks like this so now I have to help." Her voice was curt and snide, but when her honey eyes met Ted's he saw the mischievous gleam in them and the corners of her mouth twitched.

Ted's mouth had dropped open slightly and he had not had the thought to close it yet. "Right," was all he managed to say.

Andromeda pulled out her wand and tapped the black spot on the parchment, making them slowly fade from the page. "First off, Werewolves don't have spots. Honestly, it's luck you have me here."

"Lucky," Ted breathed out, his eyes never leaving her face as she started to fill in the chart.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"You're the best friend I've ever had," Ted said as he and Howard walked back to the Hufflepuff common room. Ted slung his arm around Howard and pulled him in for a rough hug.

"Get off me you love sick fool," Howard pushed him and laughed a little. He shook his head. "I meant what I said, I don't approve of this but… you're obviously not getting over her anytime soon."

Ted exhaled sharply. He didn't think he would ever get over Andromeda. This wasn't a crush or a fling, he loved her and he loved her in a way that it felt like it was a fact about his person. It was a pillar of who he was at this point. Andromeda would always be there, inside him, in one form or another.

"I love her," Ted said simply.

Howard stopped and touched Ted's arm to stop him as well. "Love?" He asked, surprised.

Ted nodded.

"Well shit." Howard blinked a few times.

"I know." Ted sighed.

"Does she…" Howard trailed off.

"I… I don't know." Ted admitted. "I mean, we've kissed a few times-"

"When?!" Howard yelped.

Ted couldn't help but smile. "One last year, and twice last term. She kissed me when I was with Thea and I stopped her but then she told me she... loved me but... I don't know if she still does," Ted let the words spill from him.

Howard's eyes were large with shock. "Well ask her!" He blurted out.

It seemed so simple when Howard said it. Just ask Andromeda how she felt about him. That had been Thea's advice too and it had almost worked. Maybe he did need to give it another shot.

"I thought you didn't approve?" Ted asked.

"I… I don't. I still don't think she's right for you, but if you like her this much you've got to do something. You can't keep sitting around making moon eyes at her."

Ted couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just... don't know what I would do if she said she didn't see me like that anymore."

Howard tilted his head to the side, "But think about what you would do if she said she did, Ted."

Ted looked down and bit his lip. He knew exactly what he would do if Andromeda admitted that she still had feelings for him. It was all he ever thought about.

Howard clasped him on the shoulder and they started off down the corridor again. "I can't believe you kissed Andromeda Black _three_ times. You've got more game than I gave you credit for!" Howard sounded half amazed and half in shock. "Maybe you do have a chance with her after all."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Why are you smiling like that?" Narcissa asked snidely as they sat in the common room. Andromeda was working on the agenda for the next History of Magic club and her mind was drifting to the time she had recently gotten to spend with Ted. She was surprised at how easily she felt like she was able to relax around him compared to when she spent time with other people.

"I'm not smiling," Andromeda straightened her face but it quickly threatened to pull back. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep it straight and unemotional.

"Yes you are," Narcissa argued. "What are you doing?" She craned her neck to look at the parchment in front of her sister.

"Nothing." Andromeda pulled it up against her chest and tucked her legs underneath her on the couch they were sitting on. "Just History of Magic stuff." She said dismissively. She left out that it was for the club and not the class. Narcissa was not the same gullible little girl she used to be and she was quickly becoming too observant for Andromeda's liking, especially when it came to her and Ted.

"Lucius!" Narcissa called across the common room.

"What are you doing?" Andromeda hissed. "Don't make him come over here!"

Lucius sauntered over to the two Black sisters sitting side by side. Narcissa straightened her back and pushed her long blonde hair back from her face. Lucius sat himself down on the couch opposite of the two girls.

"Well this is a happy surprise," He said smugly. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Andromeda felt his eyes land on her and she stiffened, keeping her own eyes down, not wanting to meet his.

"Andromeda has just been in such a great mood this evening I thought she might like to share with us why." Narcissa said sweetly.

Andromeda wanted to yank a lock of her sister's pretty blonde hair right out of her scheming head. Narcissa must have guessed the reason that Andromeda was smiling and she knew that she didn't have the power to stop her sister. But Narcissa knew the people who did and had no problem enlisting their help. Andromeda sneered at her younger sister.

"Oh? Do tell," Lucius eyes glittered and Andromeda could have sworn she saw a shadow pass through them.

Her mind raced as she tried to think of a lie that would appease them. "I am just happy that soon Bella will be back. I have missed her very much and she has always been such a _good_ sister to me." Andromeda said pleasantly and saw Narcissa purse her lips from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, things will be changing soon." Lucius said with a curious expression. "Changing for the better."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked, leaning forward slightly.

Lucius smiled gently at her. "Nothing for you to worry about, little one." He chided.

Andromeda tried to hide the smirk that was playing on her lips. Narcissa had a thing for Lucius but he didn't seem to either notice or care.

"What sort of things?" Andromeda finally met his grey eyes.

Lucius smirked, excitement playing in his eyes at the fact that Andromeda was engaging with him again. Since their encounter in the empty classroom at the end of January Andromeda had not said one word to him and avoided him at all costs.

"Great things," Lucius' voice was low. Andromeda narrowed her eyes at him. "Things are going to be," He looked her body up and down. "As they should be."

"And what's that?" She asked quickly.

"That would be telling," Lucius gave her a sly smile. "But don't worry, _you_ will be okay. I will make sure of _that_." He said and Andromeda had the distinct impression that it was less of an offer of help and more of a threat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Spring slowly slipped in, melting the snow from the grounds and making the paths across them soggy with mud. Andromeda hated walking to the greenhouses when they were like this but still she trudged on. She didn't fancy another round of playing catch up on all her classes. It had taken Sirius longer than she had liked to get everything set up for the prank he was supposed to be pulling and Andromeda was starting to get uneasy.

She had begun to patrol with Lucius again but made sure that she never got too close and kept her eyes trained on the corridors. He had tried to make small talk a few times but Andromeda had only nodded or made non committal noises until he gave up and sulked while they walked in the darkness.

On the other hand, things with Ted were starting to feel more like they used to. Their uneasy friendship was getting easier and Andromeda felt like they were getting back to the point where they had been before…

Andromeda frowned as her foot sunk into a puddle of mud. She sighed before pulling it out and trying to shake the mud off of it before continuing down the path.

It was getting harder and harder to convince herself that this thing between her and Ted was just simply two people who liked History of Magic and could tolerate each other's company. But she told herself as long as nothing happened between them anymore they could keep being friends, or whatever they were. As long as nothing happened… but Andromeda couldn't help but think about if something did happen.

She took her place in the greenhouse and began repotting the Knottgrass that they had been working on. It was mindless work and Andromeda could not help but think about how Ted had looked sitting across from her at the last HoM meeting with his sandy blonde hair falling into his eyes and that silly grin he always had.

Her mind drifted back to the way his hands had felt in her hair as he had pulled her against him. She thought about his lips moving on hers, the way he tasted… Andromeda felt a shiver run down her spine. She remembered the way his body had felt pressed against hers, the way his muscles had tightened at her touch. She wanted to feel that again…

"Andromeda!"

Andromeda was brought out of her thoughts and back to Herbology by Delores; she glared at the witch beside her.

"What?" She snapped.

"I asked you if you could hand me the trowel," Delores said in her disgustingly sweet voice.

Andromeda tossed it on the table between them, annoyed that her thoughts about Ted had been interrupted for something so trivial. She shook her head and tried to focus her Knottgrass again before she felt a tingling on her skin. Andromeda looked up to see Ted's eyes on her. He gave her that crooked grin and Andromeda felt herself start to blush. She was glad that he was not able to read her mind and see what she had just been thinking about.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda popped the last of the Peppermint Toads into her mouth with a smile. Their HoM meetings were starting to drift from History of Magic topics and slowly were turning back into the one hour a week that Andromeda and Ted just got to be themselves together.

"Hey, I wanted that," Ted jokingly pouted.

"Too slow," Andromeda grinned. "I don't know how you're a keeper with reflexes like that." Andromeda raised her eyebrows playfully.

Ted placed his hand over his heart in mock pain, "You wound me,"

"You'll get over it," Andromeda smirked.

Ted was reminded of his conversation with Howard about Andromeda. It had been weeks and he hadn't worked up the courage to ask her how she felt about him again. But things were going so well with them and he didn't want to mess anything up now. But if he did ask, and she did still have feelings… it would be even better than it was now. Ted braced himself, this was it, this was his chance.

Andromeda pushed her chair back and stood up, stretching slightly. Ted watched the way her body curved backwards and her uniform seemed to tighten on her. Her wavy hair fell back over her shoulders and her skirt seemed to lift a few inches. Ted could not look away or think of anything else but the creamy, pale skin of her thighs that was right in front of him. His lower stomach tightened with an all too familiar feeling.

"Do you…" Andromeda started. "Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

Ted was in shock.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Andromeda quickly corrected herself. She tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. "It's fine,"

"No!" Ted blurted out. "I mean yes!" He stood up quickly, knocking the chair to the floor. Ted quickly grabbed it and turned it upright. "A walk would be nice," He said, trying to sound calm as Andromeda looked on.

She gave him a small smile and they made their way out of the classroom, through the castle, and onto the grounds.

The night was warm with a cool breeze passing over open grounds. Andromeda felt nervous and started regretting asking Ted to go on a walk with her but she just hadn't been ready to say goodnight to him. And maybe this was crossing a line from club mates to… something else but it wasn't like anyone would see them out here and didn't she deserve just one night to not worry about what everyone else would think?

The moon was full and bright over the dark grounds. It lit the path they were walking down and Andromeda tried to think of something to say but although her mind was racing she wasn't able to find anything to talk about. A warm breeze passed over them and a few strands of her hair fell across her face.

"I can't believe how bright it is," Ted remarked as they followed the path down to the Black Lake. They came to stop on the shoreline, the water lapping gently by their feet.

"Yeah," Andromeda didn't know what else to say. She had done this on a whim and now that she was here, alone with Ted, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do about it. "It's beautiful," She commented as they watched the water of the lake shimmer with the reflection of the moon.

"Yeah," Ted breathed out. "Beautiful."

Andromeda slowly brought her gaze to him and found that he was staring down at her instead of the view in front of them.

"Andromeda-"

"Ted-"

Andromeda looked down and gave a small laugh at their awkwardness. She felt Ted brush her hair back over her shoulder.

Ted felt nervous and excited at the same time. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins and he could feel a prick of sweat on the back on his neck. If she asked him to come out here with her then there must still be some feeling she still had more than friendship. She was stunning in the moonlight as it lit up her ash colored hair and made her honey eyes seem to glow.

She brought them up to his once more and Ted felt his breath hitch in his chest. She was everything he wanted and she was right here in front of him. He could reach out and touch her yet part of her still seemed so far away.

Maybe it was the full moon's light reflecting over the Black Lake or the fact that they were out here alone with no one around. Maybe Ted had just fantasized about this so much that now that she was here in front of him it didn't even seem that crazy that he could just…

Ted placed a light hand on her waist and closed the space between them. The floral scent swarmed over him and he felt almost lightheaded from being this close to her. Andromeda blinked slowly up at him and her full lips parted slightly. Ted gazed down at her, dark eyes pouring into hers. He ran his fingers along her jawline and rested his hand on her neck, cupping her face.

Andromeda's heart was pounding. This was what she had tried to shove from her mind over and over again but always Ted had returned. If she kissed him again she knew there was no going back. There was no way she could convince herself they were just friends anymore. Andromeda's lip quivered. She didn't want to be his friend. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, his hands on her skin. Lucius' warnings faded away into nothingness the longer she stared into his deep, rich eyes.

Andromeda placed her hands on his arms and felt the muscles tighten under her touch. Ted leaned down so that she could feel his breath billow across her lips. He paused for a moment and Andromeda ached to feel his mouth on hers. Her breath came in short gasps now and every inch of her body was tingling with anticipation.

Ted's lips brushed softly against her as if testing to see if she would allow it. When she didn't pull away, Ted pressed his mouth onto hers, gently moving his lips against hers. Andromeda tilted her head up towards him and opened her mouth wider for him. He pulled her closer, running one hand down her back to push her body against his. Andromeda felt his eyelashes brush against her cheek and let out a small moan into his mouth.

Ted was trapped. He never wanted to stop kissing her. Her lips were soft and pillowy and when her tongue flitted across his he felt a very instinctual reaction in his body to her. He had known there was still something between them and now she was in his arms, kissing him, wanting him. Andromeda squeezed his upper arms and Ted held her against him as he pressed into her further making her lean back but holding her up.

He felt Andromeda smile against him and slowly his lips decreased their movement. Finally he pulled back and looked down at the Slytherin witch in his arms.

"Dromeda," He breathed out against her lips as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Andromeda whispered and then immediately couldn't believe that the words actually came out of her mouth.

Ted's eyes lit up. He looked down at her, studying her face. Her cheeks were flushed with light pink, her lips wet and shining. Hey eyes were like molten gold as they stared up at him without the hint of the mask she normally hid behind. This was Andromeda open and honest.

"Shit," She said softly and her expression changed from one of wanting to uneasiness and anguish. "I can't believe I just…"

"Don't," Ted said quickly. "Don't say you didn't mean it."

"Ted-" Andromeda started.

He sprung towards her, his hands in her hair, his lips on hers before she could even take a breath. He pulled her to his chest, holding her against him. Andromeda felt his warmth wash over her and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips were soft as they moved against hers with an intensity that shocked her pleasantly.

Ted ran his hands down her sides and back up again, resting them on her ribs just below her breasts. She leaned into him slightly and he let his thumbs graze across the bottoms of her breasts softly. When she didn't pull away he ran his hands over them, cupping them and squeezing them gently. Andromeda moaned into his mouth and Ted felt his trousers tighten on him.

Andromeda felt a warm sensation settle in her lower abdomen. She felt lost in him but at the same time felt this was exactly where she belonged. Her body felt like it was coming alive for the first time under his touch and she wanted _more_.

"Stop," Andromeda pulled away from him, his hands still clasped on her waist. "This is wrong." Andromeda shook her head.

"How? Andromeda, I love you too," Ted leaned back in.

Andromeda put her hands on his chest, stopping him from kissing her, but she didn't remove herself from his embrace. "Don't," She whispered.

"What, don't love you?" Ted breathed out a laugh, "I never stopped. I never will. And to be honest with you I don't want to. Even if I could choose to stop loving you I wouldn't." Ted's dark gaze bore down on her. "I'm yours," He said hoarsely.

Andromeda stared back up at him. She could let him kiss her again, she could give in to everything she wanted so desperately, everything she tried to deny… She could lose her future if the wrong people found out about this, but what future was there without Ted?

"I can't give you what you want. I can't love you how you should be loved." Andromeda's voice shook.

"I don't care." Ted breathed and ran his nose along hers. "I want you, Andromeda. I want to be with you."

Andromeda felt a shiver pass through her whole body. She choked down a whimper that was building in her throat. "Do you mean that?"

"With all my heart. You think I haven't thought about this before? That I haven't played out every scenario in my head? Andromeda you are all I think about, all I want. I'll do anything, anything to have you. I have to. There's no other option." His eyes were like pools of darkness in the night and Andromeda had to remind herself to breath as she stared into them. "I'm never going to stop trying, I'm never going to give up."

Andromeda felt her resolve weakening. She could just say yes and Ted would take her in his arms and never let her go. It was what she wanted most… was it worth giving up everything else in her life? Her fortune, her family?

The giant squid raised a few tentacles out of the water and let them fall lazily back down, breaking the calm of the surface and sending a shower of water over Ted and Andromeda.

Andromeda squealed and Ted laughed. "I'm soaked!" Andromeda cried as water dripped from her hair.

Ted glanced down to see her white shirt stuck to her chest; almost see through at this point. He breathed in sharply and felt his lower abdomen contract and twitch in response. Ted reached up to push the wet hair out of her face and held it gently, forcing her gaze back on him.

She felt as if she could stay here all night and lose herself in his warm dark eyes and strong safe embrace. The longer she looked into his deep eyes the less everything else seemed important. His dark blonde hair stuck to his forehead and water droplets fell off and onto his nose and chin. She couldn't think straight. She hadn't expected this tonight and it was all just too much.

"We should head back," She said softly.

"Andromeda," Ted said softly. "You can't leave me this way," She could hear the pain in his voice.

Andromeda held her breath for a moment, "Give me time," She said softly.

Ted nodded. As much as he wanted her to jump back into his arms and tell him that she wanted to be with him he knew it was a lot to ask. If Andromeda needed time then that is what he would give her, he would always give her what she needed. Even though he didn't want to, he could be patient. She was worth the wait.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda was in a daze as she made her way back to the Slytherin common room. As the wall opened and she climbed in she realized exactly how late it must be by the lack of students in the common room and the low light of the fire.

She suppressed a shiver and wanted to hurry down the stairs to her dormitory where she could get out of these cold wet clothes and into her warm dry bed.

"Where have you been?" He tried to hide the contempt in his drawling voice, but Andromeda knew him well enough to recognize it.

She turned to find Lucius sitting in a large black leather chair in the corner, seemingly waiting on something. Or someone.

Andromeda rubbed her arms for warmth. "History of Magic club." She said, teeth chattering.

"Are you holding it in the showers now?" Lucius raised his eyebrows and she saw the coldness in his pale grey eyes.

"No." Andromeda snapped.

"Why are you wet?" Lucius stood up quickly and walked towards her, surveying her as if he would find the truth written somewhere on her body.

"A-a-accident." Andromeda chattered.

"Hmm." Lucius lifted a lock of her wavy hair and rolled it in his fingers before letting it drop back down. He licked the water off his fingers. "I don't believe you."

"Too bad," Andromeda said snidely and turned her back on him, making her way down the stairs to her dormitory. She had a lot of things to think about tonight and Lucius was not one of them.

Lucius stood in the common room and watched as Andromeda walked away from him again. He wasn't sure what had happened, but the fact that she was soaking wet except for two spots on her waist that looked strikingly similar to handprints gave him a good idea of what she had been up to.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed more of the Andromeda and Ted scenes. I realized that they actually hadn't spent that much time together and I had spent a lot of time writing about Lucius. **

**I love reading your reviews so please please please review and let me know how you like it! Favorite and follow this story too! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yeah I am writing this at one in the morning and I have work tomorrow. What of it?**

**Soundtrack: Ludovico Einaudi's Timelapse**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Time didn't seem to be passing in a normal fashion for Ted. Sometimes it moved so quickly that he hardly seemed able to keep up. Other times it seemed to drag on until he was sure that someone had bewitched the clock in the courtyard so that it would not move. He stood there, watching the hands on the clock tick lethargically around.

"_Give me time_."

He hadn't had the chance to talk to Andromeda since that night and although she was not avoiding him, she had made no effort to seek him out in classes or in the corridors. He wanted to respect her wishes, but Ted felt like he was about to go crazy not being able to talk to her about what had happened by the Black Lake.

Ted heaved his bag onto his shoulder and started walking towards the Quidditch Pitch. Amos had called an emergency practice after he heard that the Slytherin team had upped their practices to four times a week. Amos had run down the hallways, looking for his team members and shouting at them until they agreed to meet on the pitch that evening.

Ted actually didn't mind the distraction, hoping that Quidditch practice would take his mind off of Andromeda if only for a little while. Plus, he wanted to beat Slytherin more than ever now. Ted had caught Malfoy glaring at him several times. Even though he knew there was no way that Malfoy could know what had happened between him and Andromeda he couldn't shake the feeling that Malfoy knew something.

Ted quickly changed into his Quidditch robes and grabbed his broom as he walked out onto the field. Ted's face hardened as he saw several people in green robes on the field, one with strikingly blonde hair tied back behind his head. He hurried over to Amos who was standing in front of them.

"I checked today and the pitch was not reserved for your practice, Malfoy!" Amos shouted, his face turning red.

"Check again," Malfoy snarled.

"You can't just push us off! You've had the pitch every night this week!"

"That's the point, Diggory," Malfoy gritted his teeth. "You should just give up now, you'll never be able to beat us."

Malfoy's grey eyes landed on Ted as he took up the spot next to his Captain. Malfoy's expression changed from annoyance to contempt at the sight of Ted.

"I am going to take this up with Professor Sprout!" Amos threatened.

"Do that. Just get off my pitch," Malfoy sneered.

Amos turned on his heel and marched off across the soft grass. Ted turned back to Malfoy. "I'd think you'd want to win fair and square, if you _really_ think you're better than us, that is,"

Malfoy took a step towards Ted. "I always win. You'd do well to remember that, Mudblood." He spat.

"Not always," Ted said darkly, his eyes glittering.

Malfoy looked shocked and disarmed for a moment before his face twisted with hostility. "Think you can take me on?" Malfoy threatened.

"You're not the one I'm after," Ted's voice was low and dangerous. He saw something flash in Malfoy's eyes, was that fear?

"Ted!" Amos called from across the pitch. "Let's go!"

Ted glared at Malfoy then turned and walked back across the pitch, leaving Malfoy fuming in his wake.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Andromeda!" Sirius called out and Andromeda turned, confused until she saw her cousin running down the corridor towards her with his friend James beside him. Sirius' dark hair bounced around his face while James' fell into his eyes messily. They came to a stop in front of her, slightly out of breath.

"Are you ready?" Sirius panted.

Andromeda thought for a moment. After she was caught for whatever Sirius and James had planned she really wouldn't be a Prefect anymore. She would lose out on special privileges, having more freedom, and the use of the Prefects bathroom, but it also meant that she wouldn't have to patrol with Lucius ever again and at this point, that was a fair trade.

She nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"Do you know where the kitchens are?" Sirius asked, holding his side.

"Yeah,"

"Great. Go. Now."

"Wait, now?" Andromeda was shocked. She figured she would have a day or two's notice.

"Yes. Hurry!" Sirius gasped.

Andromeda looked from Sirius' dark eyes to James' hazel ones.

"If you want to get caught you need to be there _now_," James instructed.

Andromeda gave them another quick nod and headed off towards the kitchens not knowing what she was about to get into.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Ted's warm voice brought Andromeda out of her worried state. She was hanging around the fruit portrait, waiting for someone to show up and haul her off to punish her for something that she wasn't even sure what it was.

"Ted!" Andromeda gasped. "You can't be here!"

"Why not?" Ted looked confused.

"I'm… I can't explain right now but you need to go,"

"Can we talk?" Ted asked.

This was the last thing Andromeda wanted to do right now. She didn't want to brush him off. She didn't want to make him feel like he wasn't important to her like she had in the past, but she needed him gone.

"Fine!" Andromeda hissed. "Meet me tonight, in the HoM classroom. We can talk then." Andromeda looked back down the corridor, "Now go!"

Ted's face broke into a large smile, then started to fade. "Are you okay?" Ted reached a hand out towards her.

Andromeda rolled her shoulders with frustration. "You have to leave, now!"

"Fine," Ted mumbled with a confused look on his face. "Tonight?"

"Yes!" She hissed.

Ted glanced over his shoulder at her as he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. Andromeda was tickling the pear on the painting and disappeared into the kitchens without a second glance back at him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I have to say, it was a very impressive joke," Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly at Andromeda.

She was standing in front of his desk. Professor Slughorn was on her right, holding her wand. Once the dung bombs had gone off and the students had swarmed from the Great Hall the staff members had made their way down to the kitchens to see how something like this could have happened and found Andromeda standing there, looking just as confused as they were to see her.

"I have to say I don't think I have ever seen so many dung bombs smuggled into the castle before either. You must tell me how you did it since our security obviously has a few holes in it," His blue eyes sparkled.

Andromeda didn't know what to say. Since she had not actually been the one to plan this and pull it off, she had no idea how Sirius and James managed to get all those dung bombs in the school let alone replace every dish at dinner with mounds of them and get them to all go off at the same time.

"However," Dumbledore continued. "It will take a few days to… air out the Great Hall and in that time students will have to take their meals in their common rooms. Punishment must be doled out to the guilty party,"

Andromeda braced herself. She had wanted something to get her sacked from her Prefect position and now she only hoped this was not bad enough to get her expelled.

"Horace, will you excuse us please?"

Professor Slughorn looked shocked. "But I am her Head of House, certainly I should be a part of her sentencing,"

"I understand the importance of your role, Horace. But as the Headmaster, I feel that this matter is between Miss Black and I. Her wand, please," Dumbledore stretched out a long fingered hand and Professor Slughorn placed Andromeda's wand in it before walking out of the office.

Andromeda stood in silence with her eyes on her wand. If she got expelled they would snap it. What would she do without her wand? What would her parents say?

"Like I said, the guilty party should be punished. But I do not think that is you, Miss Black."

Andromeda lifted her eyes from her wand to meet Dumbledore's. He looked at her over his half moon spectacles with a small smile on his face.

"I was in the kitchens, you caught me,"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "But I do not believe you were the one to orchestrate this."

Andromeda merely stared at the Headmaster. Her Father was not a fan of Dumbledore's and had made many comments over the years about how incompetent he was, but the man in front of her did not seem senile at all. In fact, he seemed to be able to see right through her.

"So that leads me to my next question," He did not seem to be bothered by her silence. "If you did not do this, then why would you be willing to take the blame and the punishment for it?"

Andromeda had the impression that even her best lie would not do her any good. She exhaled and chewed on her lip for a moment before saying, "I don't want to be a Prefect anymore, Sir."

"No?" Dumbledore asked. "And why is that?"

"I don't want to patrol with Lucius Malfoy anymore." She raised her chin.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to soften a little, "Ah," He said, "I see."

Andromeda was thankful that he did not ask her why.

"Did you speak to Professor Slughorn about this?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore's gaze weighed heavily on her.

"So naturally, you devised a way to have yourself removed from the position despite his wishes."

Andromeda was shocked that Dumbledore was putting this all together so quickly.

"Although you have had a few run-ins with other students, you've never done anything like this before. I assume you enlisted help with this?" He raised his white eyebrows slightly.

Andromeda opened her mouth and closed it. "It's my fault this happened, Sir." She didn't like the feeling of Dumbledore being able to detect every aspect of her plan and she was ready to go ahead and lose her position and get it over with.

"Noble of you," Dumbledore smiled again, "To take responsibility solely upon yourself. However, I do not think you are the reason this happened. Nor do I think that your cousin is either," Dumbledore winked.

Andromeda's mouth fell open. How did he know?

"Yes, it seems every Black has a certain… flair for the dramatics and this, pardon the pun, reeks of Sirius." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Sir," Andromeda started but Dumbledore held up a long, wrinkled finger.

"Do you still want to be a Prefect, Miss Black?"

Andromeda bit her lip. She didn't want to lose her position, but she didn't want to patrol with Lucius.

"Either answer is the right one, as long as it is _your_ answer and no one else's."

Andromeda stared at the old Headmaster. She was unsure if they were still talking about her prefect position at the moment.

"I don't want to patrol with Lucius anymore." Andromeda finally said.

"Understandable." Dumbledore nodded. "I will speak with Professor Slughorn and we will work out a way where you will not have to patrol with Mr. Malfoy."

Andromeda felt like a brick had been taken off of her chest.

"Thank you, sir," Andromeda said in disbelief.

"Please remember," Dumbledore looked at her over his half moon spectacles again, "You do not need to take everything into your own hands. There is help for you here, if you ever need it."

"Thank you," Andromeda repeated.

Dumbledore bowed his head and motioned to her wand, which was sitting on his desk. Andromeda reached out and took it, thankful for the feel of the thin piece of wood back in her hand.

"Oh, and please tell Sirius," Dumbledore added, "Next time, not on sticky toffee pudding night, yes?"

Andromeda smiled and let out a small laugh. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda arrived early to the History of Magic club classroom as she always did. She tucked her bag under the desk and waved her wand, lighting the candles around the room. Andromeda slipped her sweater from her shoulders and hung it on the back of the chair. She felt a coolness pass over her and froze for a moment, lifting her head up.

A hand closed around her mouth from behind her and another hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards into the very solid chest of someone.

"You cost me my badge," Lucius growled into her ear.

Andromeda raised her wand, but Lucius grabbed her wrist, slamming her hand down hard on the desk once, twice, three times until she let go of it, crying out in pain into his hand over her mouth.

Lucius hauled her backwards and slammed her into the wardrobe that lined the wall. Andromeda pulled at his hand over her mouth but to no avail. Lucius grabbed her other arm and pinned it at her side. Andromeda pushed against him with her free hand, but he did not budge. His grey eyes were storming with anger and Andromeda could not help but feel the same fear and helplessness she had on Christmas Eve.

"Do you have _any_ idea how that looks? I am trying to build an empire but instead I get dismissed as a fucking Prefect for 'undesirable actions'?" Lucius' face was almost touching hers at this point. Andromeda felt cold panic wash over her.

"What did you do, run to Dumbledore, tell him what a _bad boy_ I am?" Lucius snarled in her face.

"Mmet me mo," Andromeda mumbled under his hand.

"Bet you didn't tell him all the bad things you let me do to you," Lucius sneered, his eyes raking up and down her body. Andromeda tried to calm her heaving chest but she was having trouble controlling her breathing. Lucius moved himself closer, pinning her to the wardrobe with his body now, "I bet this is getting you so fucking wet," He breathed out.

Andromeda shut her eyes. She could feel Lucius' breath quicken as he towered over her. He leaned in, burying his face in her hair and breathing in deeply. Andromeda tried to stay as still as she possibly could, hoping that he would get bored with frightening her. She felt the same nervousness and panic that she had on Christmas Eve bubble up inside her. Lucius wasn't someone who was used to taking no for an answer.

Lucius ran his lips over the shell of her ear. He squeezed her wrist causing pain to shoot up her arm again. Andromeda whimpered under his palm. Lucius growled and grazed his teeth against her neck.

"Mmtop," She pleaded against his hand. A single tear trickled from her eye.

Lucius leaned in and licked it off of her cheek. "I like it when you beg me," He purred.

Andromeda's fear burned white hot in her chest and turned into rage. She slammed her fist against his chest and struggled against him. She tried to scream but it only came out muffled as Lucius tightened his grip on her mouth.

His eyes were cold as they held her gaze. "You're almost not worth the trouble," Lucius shoved her hard into the wardrobe again. "Almost." His face twisted into a smirk marred with anger and desire.

She could taste the sweat of his palm on her tongue and Andromeda did the only thing she could think of and bit down hard on the soft flesh. Lucius hissed and jerked his hand back as Andromeda tasted the metallic tang of blood in her mouth.

"You don't deserve a Prefect's badge and you don't deserve to _ever_ touch me again," Andromeda snarled.

Lucius stared down at his bloodied hand then raised his cold eyes to Andromeda. He growled as he advanced on her, shoving her back into the wardrobe and she heard the wooden door crack behind her.

"I'll do more than just _touch_ you, love," Lucius growled and reached for her other wrist, slamming her arm into the wardrobe, trapping her beneath him.

Andromeda jerked her knee up into his groin and his face twisted in pain as he groaned deeply. He took a few steps back from her, panting as he tried to stand up straight again. "You vicious little bitch," He spat.

Andromeda made a break for it, trying to get to her wand, half hanging off the desk where she had dropped it.

"You'll pay for that!" Lucius growled and Andromeda turned, wand raised and pointed at Lucius.

"Get out," She spat.

Lucius glanced from her face to her wand and back again. She could see the conflict on his face until finally, he sneered nastily at her and moved towards the door.

It opened before he could reach it and Ted's appeared in the doorway, the smile fading quickly from his face as his eyes landed on Lucius.

"Move," Lucius ordered and Ted slid into the room and out of his way.

Lucius glanced back at Andromeda over his shoulder, "This isn't over."

Ted's head turned quickly towards Andromeda, his eyes darkened as he saw her wand trained on the blonde.

Lucius swept out of the room, holding his bleeding hand against his chest.

Ted glanced once more towards Andromeda and saw that her hands were shaking and her wrist was turning a dark shade of red.

"Oi!" Ted called angrily and started towards the door and after Malfoy.

He was stopped by the sound of a sob behind him and turned to see Andromeda slowly lowering her wand; her shoulder slumped toward and shook as tears began to spill onto her face.

Ted rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling herself against him. "It's okay," He said softly, "You're okay." Andromeda tried to stop crying but it just seemed to be spilling out of her. Ted slowly rocked her side to side and pressed his face against her hair.

Andromeda allowed herself to take comfort in his strong arms, surprisingly gentle as they held her but still made her feel safe wrapped in them. His earthy scent surrounded her and slowly she felt the sobs lessen and the tears begin to stop. Andromeda lifted her head up to look into his eyes, so full of concern and… love.

Andromeda sniffed and glanced down at his wet shirt. "I'm sorry," She muttered.

"No. You have nothing to apologize for." Ted's voice was firm, but warm.

Andromeda smiled weakly.

"What happened?" Ted asked, his brown eyes searching hers.

Andromeda took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it," She muttered, staring at the wet stains she left on his shirt.

"Andromeda…" Ted said her name softly, as if he was trying to coax the truth from her.

Andromeda lifted her honey colored eyes back up to his, tears starting to pool again. "Please," She said softly. "Please, Ted,"

Ted's face was painted with worry but he blinked slowly and nodded.

She rested her head against his firm chest again and stayed there, enfolded in his embrace.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted and Andromeda walked slowly through the corridors. Almost everyone was outside enjoying the warm spring weather and for once Ted was not spending his weekend training for the upcoming Quidditch game. Andromeda had not wanted to be alone and so they took refuge in the higher floors of the castle that were essentially abandoned.

Andromeda didn't really seem like she wanted to talk so Ted told her about the new maneuvers that Amos had them practicing and told her about how Howard had once fallen out of the bed while dreaming only to wake up asking for where his candy floss was.

Andromeda enjoyed the distraction. Her thoughts had been dark and unyielding the past few days and being with Ted made her feel lighter.

"Andromeda," Ted started, "Can you tell me what happened the other night?"

She sighed. She had known this was coming. Ted had held her, just held her, until she calmed down enough. He had walked her to the corridor that led down to the Slytherin common room and as they said goodnight Andromeda had fought the urge to wrap herself in his arms again and pull his lips onto hers.

Slowly, Andromeda started to explain everything that had happened between her and Lucius over the past few months. She started with Christmas Eve, told him about Lucius advances since they had been back, how she had hatched a plan with Sirius, how she had been caught and her talk with Dumbledore.

"So that's why you never showed up that night, after the dung bombs."

Andromeda nodded.

"And Malfoy he… he laid his hands on you," Ted's throat tightened.

Andromeda stared into his eyes but did not speak.

Ted felt sick with rage as he imagined Malfoy's hands on Andromeda, hurting her. He could hear her cry out, he could see Malfoy's sick smile and cold eyes. Fury fought its way onto Ted's face. He was trying to stay calm. Andromeda needed him now and that was more important than the hatred that was coursing through him. "He hurt you."

Slowly she nodded again.

Ted sucked in a shaky breath. He held onto her shoulders, almost as if to support himself as he held her at arm's length. His rage was overflowing and flooded into every part of him.

"Ted," Andromeda said softly, as if to comfort him. _She_ was comforting _him_. Ted barked out a bitter laugh. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"No, it's not." Ted said, his voice low. "He thinks he can just take what he wants… but he can't, Andromeda." He lifted his dark eyes to her honey ones, "He can't take you, you're mine."

Andromeda felt warmth surge in her chest but it was quickly quieted by nerves as she saw the intensity in Ted's eyes.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Don't," Andromeda warned. "If you go after him there will be people who will come after you,"

Ted gazed at her in disbelief. Many thoughts raced through his mind but the image of Malfoy bearing down on her surfaced above them all.

"You know what? No." Ted released her. "Fuck that." He stated and turned from her, wrenching the door open.

"Ted, no!" Andromeda called after him but Ted did not stop.

He stormed out into the corridor and took off towards the stairs, looking for Malfoy. He could hear Andromeda behind him, calling his name but his indignation drove him on. He slammed his fists into closed doors, causing them to burst open, searching for the pale, blonde Slytherin.

Andromeda tore after him, having to run to catch up with him. "Stop, Ted," She pulled on his arm but he yanked it away from her. "Please!"

But Ted could not stop. His anger drove him ever onwards.

"Ted!" Andromeda pleaded.

He kept his dark eyes trained ahead, sweeping and searching for any sign of Malfoy. Eventually he reached the courtyard and saw Lucius Malfoy, sitting among a group of Slytherins. Ted's hands balled into fists as he paused for half a moment.

Andromeda dove in front of him. "Ted, please!" She hissed. "Please, just leave it! I'm fine! You don't have to do this!" Her amber eyes were wild.

Ted clenched his jaw and brushed past her.

"Malfoy!" Ted called out across the courtyard.

Malfoy's head shot in the direction of Ted and Andromeda, his face falling and turning into a sneer at the sight of Ted.

"Not now, Mudbloood," Malfoy said contemptuously. "I'm busy."

Thaddeus and Rabastian chuckled darkly.

Andromeda followed after Ted, eyes darting back and forth from him to Lucius. He was outnumbered and she didn't trust any of the Slytherin boys to play fair.

Ted stopped in front of Malfoy. "Get up, you piece of shit."

Malfoy jumped to his feet, grey eyes storming. "What did you just say to me you jumped up-"

"Ted, stop this," Andromeda hissed, pulling on his shoulder. Ted shrugged her off. Malfoy's pale eyes moved from Ted to Andromeda. Realization settled on his face.

Malfoy's lip curled. Ted moved close to Malfoy, only inches apart. Malfoy was taller, but Ted was broader. "Might want to listen to your betters, Tonks," Malfoy snarled.

Ted shoved Malfoy back roughly.

Thaddeus and Rabastian stood up. Andromeda saw Rabastian pull out his wand and Thaddeus roll up his sleeves.

Malfoy stumbled back, shock displayed on his face. Quickly it turned to anger and he moved close to Ted again, hovering inches from him.

"You're never going to touch her again." Ted said darkly.

"Just wait," Lucius sneered. "She'll come crawling back to me, she always does,"

The sound of Ted's fist impacting with Malfoy's face caused anyone in the courtyard who was not already watching the pair to turn and watch; many students ran to gather around.

Malfoy swung back at Ted and hit him in the jaw. Ted threw himself onto Malfoy, bringing the pair of them to the stone covered ground.

Andromeda screamed. The sight of Ted and Lucius rolling around landing blows on each other was physically upsetting her. She heard one of them grunt and blood splattered on the white stone ground.

"Get him, Lucius!" Thaddeus cheered.

Ted rolled on top of Lucius and began pummeling his face mercilessly. His pale skin quickly turned red and purple and blood was running from his nose.

Lucius swung his fist and hit Ted on the chin, causing him to lose balance. Lucius used this and shoved the Hufflepuff off of him and onto his back. He jumped on him, bringing his ringed fist down onto Ted's face again and again.

"Stop it!" Andromeda screamed. "Lucius, get off of him!" She tried to grab his arm as he raised it to land another blow.

"Dromeda, don't!" Ted called out, his mouth bloody. Malfoy shoved her back and Andromeda stumbled, falling onto the ground.

Ted felt a wave of heat against his face as a curse hit the stone where his head had been just seconds before. He reared up, surprising Malfoy and knocking him backwards. He lunged towards the Slytherin again but felt himself being thrown backwards. Malfoy too skittered along the cobbled stone ground away from him.

"You will stop this at once!" Professor McGonagall of Gryffindor House came hurrying into the courtyard. "This act of barbarity is not acceptable!"

Ted managed to get to his feet and Andromeda rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked, clinging onto his arm. Ted winced and nodded.

Malfoy climbed to his feet as well, brushing the dust and dirt off of himself. His expression darkened as his eyes landed on Andromeda and Ted.

"I will be having words with both of your Heads of Houses about this. Twenty points from Hufflepuff and Slytherin!" She lowered her wand and shook her head. "I suppose Professor Dumbledore was right in revoking your badge Mr. Malfoy!" Lucius' eyes flared with anger. "And you should be lucky to keep yours!" She barked in Ted's direction.

Ted wiped the blood dripping from his lip with the back of his hand.

McGonagall scoffed and swept from the courtyard.

Andromeda heard her name being whispered by the students in the crowd and glanced around to see many eyes on her and Ted. She hated to but Andromeda let go of his arm and took a few steps back from him.

Ted glared at Malfoy and murmured, "Come on," quietly so only she could hear.

Andromeda cast another look around, checking for Narcissa or Rita Skeeter before moving to follow Ted out of the courtyard. As she turned, Lucius hand closed over her arm.

She flinched at his touch, his grip tightening on her. "Set your boy on me again and we'll have a problem. Understand?" He said darkly.

Andromeda yanked her arm away from him. "Looks like you're the one with the problem now, Lucius," She snarled and followed after Ted.

Thaddeus and Rabastian moved to stand behind Lucius as he watched Andromeda rush to catch up with Tonks.

"I'll find out when his next patrol is. We can ambush him in the corridors," Thaddeus offered.

"Yeah, I'd like a chance to show that Mudblood his place." Rasbastian spit on the ground. "If he hadn't of moved I would have had him,"

"No." Lucius ordered, wiping the blood that was dripping from his nose. "I'll take care of him myself. Both of them."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The fight became old news quickly as the last Quidditch match of the year approached. Both Slytherin and Hufflepuff were training every chance they got and Ted and Malfoy often glared at each other as the teams passed each other, trading places on the Pitch for practice. Both sported bruises from their encounter and Ted's lip had been cut open by Malfoy's ring and Malfoy's eye was blackened but other than that they returned to form.

Andromeda hasn't been happy that Ted had gone after Lucius, but she also did not judge or blame him for it. She did try to keep an eye out for him in case Lucius or one of his friends tried to curse him when he was alone but so far they had let him be. Andromeda was suspicious of this; it was not like Lucius to let something slide, especially not something like this.

But the days went on. Andromeda did not see much of Ted after that day since every free moment was bogged down with Quidditch practice. He had thrown himself into it as a distraction from his anger and a way to beat Malfoy without getting detention or worse. Amos had not been happy when he heard about what happened but thankfully thought it had something to do with the upcoming Quidditch match and warned Ted to watch himself in case the Slytherins decided to hex him before the match.

On Saturday morning the Great Hall was abuzz with the anticipation of the House Cup match and tension was high between the houses. Lucius sat with his team around him as some players ate what they could but most hunkered down, talking in low voices. He sipped his coffee and glanced around, wanting the time to move by faster so he could get on with the match.

Lucius was a patient man, to an extent. He didn't mind waiting to get what he wanted but it did not mean that he did not feel the pressure and burden of it. He had drilled his team ad nauseum and he knew they could not be better prepared than they were now. But when it was so close, so close that he could almost feel the smooth curve of the Cup in his hands he was having a hard time tolerating the tepidness of time.

He watched the Hufflepuff team, dressed in their yellow and black doing much of what his own team was doing. Diggory was visibly sweating already and making large gestures with his hands when he spoke. Their Seeker, a small girl with short black hair was trying to eat eggs, but they kept falling off her fork every time she brought it to her mouth. Then there was Tonks; he was munching on a piece of toast and smiling; smiling too broadly for someone who was about to play in the most important match of the season.

Lucius followed his eye line and found that it led directly to Andromeda. She was sitting much further down at the Slytherin table and chewing on an apple. She tried to suppress a smile that fought it way onto her face as she dropped her eyes then lifted then quickly back up to meet Tonks' again. Lucius scowled. He had not tried to approach her since the day in the courtyard; when she had left him hurt and bleeding to chase after that Mudblood who had attacked him.

Andromeda bit her lip and blinked slowly, still holding Tonks' gaze. His grey eyes moved back to the Hufflepuff who gave her a cheeky wink. Andromeda's face flushed with color and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Lucius turned to Yaxley, one of his beaters. "I want you to knock Tonks off his broom today," He said in a low voice. "I don't care what it takes. Hurt him." Lucius growled. Yaxley gave him a sick smile and nodded. Lucius downed the rest of his coffee, letting it burn his mouth and throat harshly. "Let's go." He announced to his team and stood up, ready for war.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Simon! Stay on Ted!" Amos called to one of the Hufflepuff beaters and Ted swerved to dodge another Buldger that was soaring towards him. It seemed that a great majority of Slytherin's tactics were to knock Ted to the ground every chance they got. He barely had a chance to actually protect the goals as he tried to avoid falling off his broom.

Ted clenched his jaw. He knew this was Malfoy's way of getting back at him. A green and blonde streak came rushing at him and Ted dove towards the hoop as Malfoy lobbed the Quaffle at it. Ted reached out a gloved hand and stopped it just in time. He quickly looked to his left, knowing that is where Helen Harkins was going to be. He tossed the Quaffle at her and saw her dodge a Slytherin player as she raced across the pitch.

Malfoy sneered at Ted and he glared back before the Slytherin Captain pulled his broom to chase after the Quaffle again.

"Another Buldger headed for Tonks!" The announcer's voice gave him a moment's notice and Ted felt the hard ball knock into his shoulder. Ted snarled in pain, but gripped his broom and stayed in place.

This was by far the most challenging game he had ever played in. They had practiced every chance they got but Slytherin just seemed to be everywhere at once. Not to mention the fact that every two minutes a Buldger came screaming towards him.

"Alright, Ted?" Simon, the Hufflepuff beater, called out to him.

Ted gritted his teeth and nodded.

"It looks like the Snitch has been spotted!" The announcer called out and every head in the stadium turned to watch Imogen soaring upwards in a black blur.

Lucius was flying straight towards Ted with the Quaffle under his arm, his face was set with determination and Ted narrowed his eyes, focusing in on Malfoy, on stopping him.

"The Slytherin seeker is on the move!"

"Ted!" Simon called out, but Ted did not move his eyes from Malfoy.

Malfoy gripped the Quaffle, raising it up. No, this was too easy, he was aiming right for the middle hoop where Ted was hovering. It would be too simple to block. Malfoy's lip curled and a sick gleam entered his eye.

Ted felt something very hard and solid hit him directly in the stomach. He felt his breakfast lurch up and his lungs empty. Pain encircled his body and Ted's grip on his broom loosened. His body wasn't working with him anymore; it was just reacting to the blow it had absorbed.

"Slytherin scores!" A cheer went up from the crowd and Ted heard Malfoy's triumphant roar.

It was as if someone had turned the sound off in Ted's head. He looked around, confused; why were the stands moving upwards? He felt something warm on his face and looked down to see the sandy ground racing up to meet him before everything went black.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted woke up on the cot in the Hufflepuff changing room with Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, and Amos Diggory hovering over him.

"Finally!" Madame Pomfrey said in relief. Ted tried to sit up but was quickly shoved back down. "Oh no, you don't." Madame Pomfrey ordered. "I've never seen someone take two Buldger hits back to back like that. You're going to stay right here!"

Ted groaned and lifted his hand up to touch his head, which was wrapped in bandages.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

Amos sighed. "We…" He said, shaking his head. "After you got hit the whole of Slytherin team descended on Imogen. They blocked her and… their Seeker got the Snitch. We lost the Cup."

Ted stared up at the ceiling. They had lost. After all the hours of practice, after all the work they had done, after fighting so hard… Slytherin, Malfoy, had the Cup. Ted swallowed hard.

"It was a valiant effort, boys," Professor Sprout patted Amos on the shoulder. "You played a good game and…" She trailed off, finding the encouraging words hard to come by when disappointment filled the air.

Madame Pomfrey returned, stirring a dark blue liquid in a glass. "Drink this," She ordered and Ted sat up enough to gulp it down.

His head stopped pounding and he felt the pain in his stomach replaced by mellow warmth.

"Better?"

"Oh yes," He groaned and laid back down.

"Glad to hear it," Professor Sprout patted his hand. "Don't worry too much, it's just Quidditch."

"Just Quidditch?" Amos stared at her aghast.

"Oh, Diggory, get ahold of yourself,"

"But Professor!"

Amos and Professor Sprout argued as they left the room.

"I have a few other players to see to," Madame Pomfrey said. "I want to see you tomorrow though to have another look at you."

Ted nodded and slowly began to sit up as she helped him. "Two Buldgers…" She muttered as she gathered her things and followed after Professor Sprout and Amos.

Ted took his time changing, carefully slipping his Quidditch robes off and his regular clothes back on. He winced slightly, pulling his shirt over his head but overall he felt okay; at least physically. He had just wanted to beat Malfoy so bad. He wanted to prove that he could. Ted closed his locker and rested his head against it for a moment.

He walked out of the changing rooms and into the heat of the day. Ted stopped short, as he saw Andromeda loitering near the exit of the stands, apparently waiting on him. Everyone else had long since returned to the castle, yet here she was. A small smile played on his lips as he watched her for a moment before she realized he was there. The wind blew her long ash colored hair across her face. She wasn't dressed in green like most Slytherins had been today; instead Andromeda had opted for black.

Her honey colored eyes lit up as she saw him then clouded quickly with concern at the sight of him. She raced to him, stopping right in front of him, her eyes roving over him as if she was counting his limbs to make sure they were all still there.

Ted smiled fondly down at her. The fact that Andromeda Black was worried about his well-being was one that he would never really get over.

"Oh Ted," She cooed, her eyes lingering on the bandage on his head. "I was so worried and when you didn't come out-"

Ted chuckled slightly, reaching up to brush the unruly waves of hair from her face. "I'm okay. Well, I'm not, but I will be."

Andromeda gave him a small smile.

"How does it feel to have Slytherin win the House Cup?" Ted asked, trying to keep the disappointment from his tone.

Andromeda wrinkled her nose. "Bugger the Cup,"

Ted opened his eyes wide in mock surprise, "How dare you?"

This brought a real smile to her lips. Andromeda gently smacked his shoulder. Ted winced.

"Oh!" She cried and brought her hands to cover her mouth. "I can't believe I did that!"

Ted shook his head. "You don't have to injure me further, Black, your house has already won," He chided. Andromeda slowly lowered her hands and chewed on her lip. "And so did I," Ted added softly, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her towards him. "Bugger the Cup." He whispered and leaned down to kiss her.

Andromeda hesitated for a moment then tilted her head up towards him, placing her hands softly on his chest and feeling the strong muscles underneath the thin t-shirt. She opened her mouth for him and graciously accepted his tongue. Their lips moved together, slowly at first then more ardently. He pushed her against the back of the stands and pressed his body against hers. Ted was still warm from his exertions in the match and Andromeda felt his body heat seeping into her.

His hands moved up her sides and over the curve of her breasts. Ted reached his thumbs out and let them graze over her nipples, making them harden at his touch. Andromeda moaned into his mouth and Ted pushed his hips into hers harder. Ted groaned and pressed Andromeda harder into the wood of the stands behind her.

"Does this mean you've made up your mind?" Ted breathed against her lips.

Andromeda fought a smile and sighed deeply. She didn't want to, but she gently pushed him back from her.

"It means I wanted to kiss you," Andromeda said, biting her lip and tasting Ted on it.

"And you Slytherins always get what you want, don't you?" Ted said in a low voice leaning back in towards her.

Andromeda let out a small laugh and pushed him back a second time, sliding out between him and the stands.

Ted's arms reached out for her and his hands trailed down every piece of her he could before she moved far enough back that she was out of his reach.

Andromeda gazed at him from under her heavy lids, she walked a few steps backwards before saying, "Eventually," with a cheeky smirk and turning to head back towards the castle.

Ted placed a hand on the stands to steady himself again. Maybe it was the head wound or maybe it was the fact that Andromeda had kissed him again but Ted felt his world spinning in the most pleasant way as he watched her climb the hill back towards the castle, her hips swaying and he could have sworn she pulled her skirt up just a little higher than it normally was.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Did I take a long lunch today to edit and update just for you? Yes. Am I planning on spending my entire weekend writing so we can get to some saucy bits? Also yes. **

**I love reading your reviews and seeing where you favorited this story. Honestly, it makes my heart want to burst. Thank you so so much for all your kind words and encouragement and I am so happy that you like reading this story because I love writing it for you. Please keep reviewing and favoriting!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm really excited about this chapter. Just saying.**

**Also I absolutely love writing for Sirius way more than I ever thought I would so I am thinking when this is done, trying out a fic for him? Would you be interested in that?**

**Soundtrack- Goldmund's Famous Places**

* * *

.

.

.

"_**New Organization Poses Threat to Muggles and Wizards Alike"**_

_Many of the terrifying events that have been reported on over the past several months have now been attributed to a new organization labeling themselves as the "Death Eaters". They are responsible for the attacks on the Muggle family of Hotchkins in October of last year that resulted in the torture of four Muggles and the death of one in Devon. _

_The Death Eaters have also been blamed for the disappearance of Liam Doyle, an Auror who went missing in December and still has not been found._

_Wendy Davids, an office worker in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes was abducted from outside her London home on Monday, April 16th. She claims that she was taken by the Death Eaters and tortured for two days for her work repairing the damage and modifying the memories of the Hotchkiss family (previously mentioned)._

"_They tied me up. They tortured me!" She stated to this reporter from her bed in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. "They called me terrible names… because of my heritage." Davids is a Muggleborn witch. "They let me go though, they told me to tell everyone… that they were coming."_

* * *

The article in the Daily Prophet was passed around the school and everyone was talking about it by lunchtime. Andromeda had felt sick when she read it. She knew who the article was talking about and as she read it a second time, the dates seemed to line up eerily with events in her own life. It had been October when she saw Rodolphus, Rabastian, Lucius, and Thaddeus in Hogsmeade together. Rodolphus and Bellatrix had returned back to England over the holidays in December. Once might have been a coincidence, but twice?

"Can you believe this?" Narcissa asked as she sat next to Andromeda at lunch. She laid an already worn copy of the Daily Prophet on the table in front of them.

"Sadly I can," Andromeda answered and poked at the carrots on her plate.

Narcissa turned to some of her friends and began talking about the article again. Andromeda didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want to believe it was true but Bellatrix had mentioned a group that she was desperate to join over Christmas and Andromeda knew the views her sister held, views she herself used to hold, until Ted.

She glanced over at the Hufflepuff table at him. His dirty blonde hair sweeping over his face and into his rich eyes, that were clouded with concern. He was sitting with Howard and Thea. Thea was wiping tears from her eyes. Howard's face was set sternly and he glanced up, catching her eye. His expression hardened and Andromeda tried to stop the sneer that was inching onto her face. Instead she tore her eyes from him, not wanting to feel the accusations they were spewing across the Hall.

Sirius was sulking at the Gryffindor table, his eyes dark and his brow furrowed. His friend James was red in the face, obviously angry and mouthing off about the article. There was a smaller boy sitting with them too; his robes were ill fitting and his brown hair was unkempt. He had a long, straight nose and a scar across his cheek. Andromeda saw him pat Sirius on the shoulder gently and Sirius tried to smile before letting his face fall back into its brooding expression.

"Muggles would do worse to us if they had half a chance," Narcissa explained to some of her friends.

"How would you know?" Andromeda snarled. "It's not like you've ever met a Muggle."

Narcissa's head shot over to her sister, "And I'd prefer not to, thank you very much!" She stuck her nose in the air.

Andromeda glared at Narcissa.

"Muggle_borns_ are bad enough," She said snidely, with a sidelong glance at Andromeda.

Andromeda stabbed a carrot clean through, breaking it in two. She kept her eyes off Ted for the rest of lunch, in case Narcissa noticed. She hadn't forgotten how her sisters reacted over Christmas to the mention of Ted being her friend or Narcissa's weeks of coldness after catching Ted kissing her. They were back on friendly terms but it was hard for Andromeda to feel as close to her sisters as she used to when they hated such a big part of her life.

And that was exactly what Ted was now, a part of her life. After the Quidditch match Andromeda was having a hard time not gravitating towards him at every chance. Just being around him sent thrills through her that she could not stop. She caught his eye more often, whether it was she or him who was looking at the other more now she didn't know and honestly it didn't matter. Quickly, Ted was becoming the main subject of her thoughts.

But she could not deny the trepidation she had of other people finding out about them. Andromeda's entire life she had been raised to know for a fact that she was leave school, marry another wealthy Pureblood, and produce a family for him to carry on his name. She hadn't really thought of doing anything else because it had never been an option. She remembered looking around the Slytherin table the night she was sorted and wondering if any of the boys sitting there would one day be her husband.

Andromeda knew that one day her future would come crashing down on her but for now, couldn't she just enjoy doing what she wanted? Plenty of girls had flings before marriage and didn't bloody their wedding sheets. It would be different if the boy she was thinking about was a Pureblood, but Ted was the opposite of everything she had been raised to expect. If the wrong people found out, Andromeda could be ruined.

Andromeda headed out of the Great Hall in a mass of students all walking to their afternoon classes. She heard snippets of conversations, all about the article and the impending threat that was looming over everyone's heads. She didn't want to have to think about it anymore. Everytime she did she was just reminded again of the different worlds she and Ted were from. Andromeda was safe because of her blood and her name, whereas someone like Ted was two steps away from the chopping block. And if anyone of them found out that he had seduced a Pureblood…

Andromeda smiled to herself. Is that what he had done? Swooped in and seduced her? He certainly had swept her off her feet these last few weeks and tonight they had HoM club again. She was living for the moments and time she stole away with Ted. Everything else seemed to fade in color in comparison to the moments she was in his arms. Andromeda tucked her hair behind her ear and made her way up the stairs to Defense Against the Dark Arts hoping she could get a seat with a good view of Ted.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I can't believe in this day and age there are still people who would support something like this," Ted paced back and forth in the HoM club room. "I know that people are prejudiced but to actually form a group to hurt Muggles and Muggleborns-"

"It's really not that crazy when you think about it," Andromeda said lazily, her head in her hand. She was tired of talking about this. It was all anyone had talked about all day and she wanted to take her mind off of it. Maybe because she knew more than what was printed in the Prophet already.

Ted stared at her incredulously.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that," Andromeda said harshly.

"What exactly did you mean then?"

"I've known lots of people who would be happy to… show their distaste for," she paused. "Others."

"I bet you have," Ted added darkly, pacing again.

"Now who is judging?" She said snidely.

Ted walked over to her, stopping in front of her. "I'm not judging you. I'm just-"

"Judging my friends and family?" She offered in mock helpfulness.

Ted exhaled. "Friends?"

Andromeda dropped her gaze back to the desk. "Let's not do this," She sighed.

"And that just settles it, does it?" Ted argued. "You don't want to talk about something so we don't talk about it. Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" She snapped.

"You shut me down."

Andromeda scoffed. "I hardly think I've been 'shutting you down' lately,"

"You know I want more than stolen kisses," Ted said, lowering his voice.

Andromeda raised her eyes. "I know," She said in a small voice. "I'm just… tired. And I have been talking about this all day and it's not exactly pleasant."

"It's important, Andromeda," Ted pushed.

"I know it is but-"

"It's different for you. You don't understand what it's like to be treated like…" Ted ran his hand through his hair. "Like you're worthless."

Andromeda watched Ted. His face tightened and she realized that Ted had already been at the mercy of people like this, just not in a life or death situation. He dealt with people calling him foul names, giving him dirty looks, and laughing at him for their amusement… And she had been one of them.

"I made you feel like that." Andromeda stated. Ted's eyes were careful as they landed on hers. "The way I used to be, the things I used to do. I was-"

"Awful." He finished for her. They had never spoken about their early years at Hogwarts together, before HoM club, before they got to know each other. "Made worse by the fact that I had a crush on you and you saw me as vermin." Ted's voice was plain but firm.

Andromeda stood up quickly, not wanting to hear this, not wanting to have to face what she did previously. There was no way she could undo it so why did he want to bring it up? She used to enjoy teasing her classmates, trying to show that she was _better_ than them somehow. She hadn't really known how, but that is what she had always been told. She remembered many times laughing and pointing at Ted as Lucius tripped him or knocked his potion over for the sole purpose of her amusement.

"But you changed." He added, coming to stand in front of her again.

Andromeda didn't want to think about this anymore. She felt all together too close to this. She didn't want to picture Bella doing those things to people. She didn't want to have to keep a secret that made her feel… _dirty_.

"Maybe not as much as you think," Andromeda muttered.

"What does that mean?" Ted asked darkly.

Andromeda sighed. "These people," she motioned to the Daily Prophet sitting on the desk, "They're… they're people I…"

"What?" Ted pushed.

"Never mind." Andromeda shook her head.

"Wait…" Ted's mind worked furiously, "Are you saying you _know_ them?"

Andromeda stared fixedly at him.

"Merlin, Dromeda! You do! Is Malfoy one of them?" His voice rose as his color rushed to his face.

"No! And keep your voice down." Andromeda hissed.

"But you know who some of them are?" Ted's eyes widened in surprise.

Andromeda didn't answer him. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"You have to say something. Go to Dumbledore, write to the Prophet!"

"You don't understand…" Andromeda mumbled.

"Why are you protecting people like that?" Ted asked, almost disgusted.

"I'm not!" Andromeda argued.

"Keeping their secrets? Letting them get away with this? Yes, you are."

Andromeda folded her arms again.

"You know something." Ted said slowly, walking towards her.

"Ted," She said exasperatedly. How could she make him understand without telling him why she was protecting them?

"How can you keep quiet when they would string me up if they had the chance?" Ted took a step back from her.

"It's not that simple," Andromeda tried to explain.

"It's not that complicated either." Ted snapped. They stared at each other for a moment. "You don't… agree with any of that still, do you?" Ted asked softly, warily.

"No!" Andromeda shouted. "Merlin, no! How can you even ask me that?"

"Well five minutes ago I would have said that you'd never protect someone who could torture innocent people either." Ted's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not-" Andromeda started.

"You are," Ted's voice dropped.

"It's Bella!" Andromeda snapped.

Ted's eyes grew large again. Andromeda sighed sadly. "It's Bella, Ted. She's one of them, or going to be at least." Saying the words out loud was creating a chasm in her chest, one that she could not ignore. "I can't just… turn on her." Andromeda's shoulders slumped forward.

Ted paused, watching the anguish on Andromeda's face. She brought her honey colored eyes to his again, "She's my sister," Andromeda whimpered.

Ted crossed the space between them in one stride, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. Andromeda melded against him, burying her face next to his heart. "I'm sorry, I didn't think..." He murmured in her ear and then rested his head on top of hers.

"She… she told me things, at Christmas. She's… she's obsessed with this leader of theirs and… it's all she talks about in her letters. It's like she's been brainwashed." Andromeda let her fears and frustrations pour out of her. Here in Ted's arms, she was safe from them.

"Narcissa told her that we kissed. She… she was furious. She threatened to tell my Father and if he found out…" Andromeda squeezed Ted harder.

"Would it be so bad?" Ted asked in a small voice.

Andromeda pulled back, tears shining in her eyes as she looked in disbelief at Ted. "You can't be serious…"

"Why not? Just because you aren't serious about us means I can't be?" Ted accused.

"Ted, if anyone found out the things I would lose everything! My whole life-"

"How can you want to live in that world, with these people?!" Ted motioned to the Prophet on the desk.

Andromeda huffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm one of those people," She argued.

"No, you're not." Ted said simply, "You're not like them. You're better than them."

Andromeda scoffed, "You tell me I'm better than them, Lucius tells me I'm better than you… do any of you stop and think that maybe I'm not that great of a person to begin with?" She said with a tired exasperation.

Ted placed his hands on her arms, "The fact that you grew up in a world like that but still let yourself love me-"

"Let!" Andromeda laughed bitterly. "Trust me, I didn't _let_ this happen," Her amber eyes hardened. "Why people write poems and songs about this I'll never know. I've never felt anything I despised more in my whole life than this _love_." She snarled.

Ted started at her for a moment and Andromeda could see thoughts swirling in his deep, brown eyes. His hands dropped to his sides.

"You don't mean that," He finally said in a low voice.

Andromeda took a few breaths.

"No, I don't mean that." She eventually admitted. "It's not easy,"

"I know,"

"Do you? Do you know what you're asking of me?"

Ted paused.

"If my Father found out he would either throw me out and I'd lose everything or he would marry me off to someone he deemed appropriate. Although that's what he's going to do anyways so... what's the difference?" Andromeda shrugged.

"Like an arranged marriage?" Ted wrinkled his nose.

Andromeda nodded.

"To who?"

Ted immediately regretted asking the question as Andromeda raised her eyes back up to meet his. Realization seeped from her gaze into him and Ted felt his stomach sickly churn inside of him.

"No," His voice dropped.

"It might not be him," Andromeda said quickly. "But it will be someone like-"

"You're not going to marry _him_." Ted grabbed her hands and held them in his own. "You can't," It came out almost as a plea.

"Ted, don't," Andromeda tried to pull her hands away but he held on. "See this is one of the reasons I can't just say yes to you."

"Because I don't want you to marry that abusive-"

"Because you love me!" Andromeda argued.

Ted's face filled with color. "What's wrong with that? Honestly, Andromeda, I don't know what you want from me."

Andromeda chewed on her lip. "Leave me alone," She said bitterly.

Ted dropped her hands. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes," Andromeda snarled.

Ted turned and grabbed his bag, heading for the door.

Andromeda instantly regretted what she said. Her pride and heart warred inside her chest for three quick seconds. "Wait!" She cried out.

Ted dropped his bag and turned towards her, collecting her in his arms all in one move. She pressed herself into his chest again. She wished she could just stay here, safe in his arms, and never leave.

"You love me too so don't use that against me like a weapon," His dark eyes bore into hers and Andromeda nodded. The longer he had her in his arms the harder it was to think of why he was upset with her. "What do you want from me, Andromeda?" He said, defeated.

Her eyes were large, her full lips parted slightly. She placed a hand over his heart and the other grazed the skin of his neck. "I want you," Andromeda said so softly he could barely hear her.

Ted's breathing grew louder and he gazed down at her. She was so beautiful, pale skin, eyes shone like gold… She ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his head.

Ted crashed his lips onto hers with fervor unmatched by anything they had shared so far. His hands dove into her hair, pulling her face towards him deepening the kiss eagerly. He could feel the curves and contours of her body against his and his body responded, immediately his trousers felt too tight, too constricting.

Andromeda smiled against his mouth and pushed him back off of her. "Ted, we shouldn't..." She breathed out, her smile falling from her wet lips.

"Why not?" Ted kissed her again.

Andromeda turned her face to the side and he dove in, kissing her jaw down to her neck. "I've imagined it enough," Ted whispered into her ear. "What it would be like…" He nibbled on her ear lobe and Andromeda felt a shiver pass through her. "Having you right here, on this desk," He pushed her against the desk they always sat at and Andromeda felt her knees go weak and her lower stomach seemed to float inside her.

Ted ran his hands down to her thighs, balling her skirt into his fists and pulling it up father on her. Andromeda placed her hand on his with a gentle pressure and he released the fabric, letting it fall back over the smooth expanse of her upper thigh. Her lips were that wonderful shade of dark pink and color flushed in her cheeks.

Suddenly the clock tower chimed loudly, magically magnified and echoing through the entire school. Andromeda grabbed onto the front of his shirt and Ted turned quickly to look at the door. It was still closed, everything seemed normal enough. Then they heard a loud voice in the corridor and Ted strode over to the door, yanking it open.

The Bloody Baron was wafting down the corridor, "All students report to the Great Hall immediately!" He announced. His translucent eyes landed on Ted, "On second thought, you can stay here," He added snidely.

Ted sneered.

"Baron," Andromeda appeared at his side. "What's going on?"

"Miss Black, what are you doing cavorting with the likes of-"

"Baron!" Andromeda's voice hardened and Ted saw the harsh Slytherin mask slide easily back onto her face.

"There's been an attack," The Bloody Baron said seriously.

Andromeda glanced at Ted, knowing that he was thinking the same thing as her- the Death Eaters.

Andromeda started down the corridor and Ted followed quickly. She stopped and turned back towards the Bloody Baron who was headed straight for a wall. "History of Magic club, if you must know," She sneered and then turned, tossing her hair over her shoulder haughtily.

The Baron eyed her suspiciously for a moment then passed through the wall and out of sight.

Andromeda reached out and grabbed Ted's hand quickly giving it a small squeeze before dropping it and taking off down the corridor, hardly waiting for him to follow.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda quickly found her way towards the Slytherins in the Great Hall and stood amongst the crowd. The tables were pushed against the walls and all the students were milling about, gossiping about what could have caused them all to be called here, this late at night.

She pushed her way through the crowd until she was near the front. The staff were all standing where their table normally was, talking quietly to each other as they waited for Professor Dumbledore to start his announcement.

"Move!" Narcissa ordered and stepped on the foot of a boy who was in her way as she moved through the crowd to join Andromeda. He yelped and jumped out of the way. Narcissa didn't spare him a second glance. "Do you know what's going on?" Her blue eyes were filled with worry.

"The Baron said there was some sort of attack," Andromeda muttered.

"Attack?!" Narcissa shouted and many students turned to look in her direction.

"Bloody Salazar, keep your voice down!" Andromeda hissed.

Narcissa glanced around quickly then turned back towards her sister, "What sort of attack?"

"I don't know, but I can guess," Andromeda said bitterly.

"Attention!" Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Hall and the chatter died down. "I apologize for gathering you all here this evening but I feel that you must be told what has happened. There has been an attack by the group known as the Death Eaters," Many students gasped and whispers filled the Hall again, "Silence!" Dumbledore called out. "This evening five Aurors were attacked outside their homes. All of these Aurors were Muggleborn or had at least one Muggle parent."

Andromeda craned her neck to try and find Ted, but was not able to see him over the mass of students.

"Two of the Aurors have been sent to Saint Mungo's for treatment and one unfortunately did not survive." Gasps and shouts filled the body of students and Andromeda heard a young girl begin to cry.

"For this reason, we are cancelling classes tomorrow and Monday and allowing any students who wish to return home for the weekend to see their families the ability to do so. The Hogwarts Express will be at Hogsmeade Station at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. We have all the school owls ready to deliver any messages that you may need to send to your families."

Narcissa's ice blue eyes were large as she glanced from Dumbledore to Andromeda. "What are we going to do?" She whined.

"Don't worry, little one," Lucius' drawling voice came from behind the two Sisters.

Andromeda turned quickly, glaring at him.

"You have nothing to fear," He lifted her chin slightly with two fingers and gave her a reassuring smile. His eyes turned colder as they landed on Andromeda. "You on the other hand," He muttered under his breath.

"What about me?" Andromeda raised her chin defiantly.

Lucius smirked. "Someone might get the wrong impression about you, with the company you keep," His voice was low and dangerous.

"What does he mean?' Narcissa asked quietly.

"Nothing," Andromeda pursed her lips.

"Lucius?" Narcissa turned towards her fellow blonde.

"This is between your sister and I, Narcissa," Lucius chided.

"There is nothing between us," Andromeda hissed and tried to brush past him but she was shoved against him as the crowd of students began to move. He clasped onto her arm, holding her there.

"There's one thing between us," Lucius whispered darkly. "But don't worry, he will soon be… removed."

Andromeda glanced over to the Hufflepuffs and spotted Ted; his jaw was set and eyes dark as he made his way from the Hall with the rest of his fellow Hufflepuffs. He was guiding and ushering the younger students in front of him, helping a few that looked lost in thought and fear.

Andromeda jerked her arm away from Lucius and grabbed Narcissa's hand. "Come on, Cissy." She said without looking back at him although she could feel his eyes boring into her back until she rounded the corner.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted heaved his rucksack further onto his shoulder as he and Howard made their way down the Hogsmeade Station. The exodus of students was so different this time than when they walked down for Hogsmeade trips or even to take the train back home for the summer. Normally students were talking loudly, joking, or running ahead. This time they walked solemnly in groups of two to four students; many had their heads down, were walking stiffly, and some had their arm around their friends, trying to comfort them.

Ted saw the scarlet steam engine in front of him and looked around, hoping to find Andromeda. He wanted to speak with her before he left for the weekend and he didn't have an owl at home to use to write to her.

"She's not here, mate," Howard said as he stepped onto the train.

"What?" Ted looked up at him with one foot on the steps.

"All those Pureblood Slytherins, they're all staying." Howard shrugged. "It's not like they are in any danger," He added bitterly, shrugging.

Ted glanced around, hoping Howard was wrong and Andromeda would be on the platform like he was. But she wasn't. As he looked around he saw that Howard was right; he didn't spot a single Slytherin in their midst.

"I'm staying," Ted announced as he stepped back onto the platform.

"What?" Howard spun at the top of the steps. "Why? For her?"

"Yes." Ted stated simply.

"Ted, she's probably in on it!" Howard shouted.

"Andromeda wouldn't do something like that." Ted said, taking a step back. He tried not to think that her sister might have been one of the people that did though. "I'm not leaving her."

"Ted, it's just the weekend. Do you really want to spend it locked up in the castle with _them_?"

Ted set his jaw. "I'm not leaving her."

The train whistle blew and the last of the students jumped up the steps.

"Ted!" Howard shouted. "Get on the train!"

Ted stood as still as a statue.

"Ted!"

He turned and started making his way back up to the castle.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

With almost all the students gone, the castle felt eerily quiet and strangely large. Ted's footstep echoed loudly as he made his way back down to the Hufflepuff common room knowing that he would be the only one there this weekend. Even the Half and Purebloods in Hufflepuff had all taken this opportunity to go home and see their family. Everyone seemed shaken by the attack.

"Here I thought you were just slow but by the looks of it you're downright stupid, Tonks," Malfoy's voice drawled from a dark corridor in the lower levels of the castle.

Ted glared in his direction and quickly saw that he was outnumbered five to one. Malfoy was sauntering towards him while Lestrange and Parkinson were on either side of him. Two large Slytherins that Ted didn't know stood hunkered behind them, taking up most of the corridor with their incomparable size.

Ted glanced around him; they were completely alone down here. He knew if he reached for his wand Malfoy and the rest of them would just curse him on the spot. He couldn't fight them all off, so his only option was to try and get past them somehow and get back to his common room for the time being.

"I'm just going to my common room, Malfoy," Ted explained. "I won't cause you any trouble if you don't cause me any trouble,"

"See that's the problem, Tonks," Malfoy sneered. "You've already caused me trouble."

Ted clenched his jaw. It didn't matter what he did, Malfoy wasn't letting him out of this without a pound of flesh. Or more.

"I haven't done anything you didn't deserve, Malfoy," Ted's voice hardened.

"Oh no, see I plan to get what I deserve," Malfoy advanced, his eyes glittering dangerously. "And you're in my way,"

"She's a person, Malfoy. She can make her own choices." Ted argued.

Malfoy chuckled darkly, drawing his wand out and rolling it between his fingers. One of the large Slytherins cracked his knuckles and Ted saw that Lestrange's mouth was hanging open in anticipation.

"And she will never choose you. You're nothing but a filthy Mudblood," He spat.

Ted was fuming but kept his eyes locked on Malfoy's.

"And I'm tired of you." Malfoy said, bored. He flicked his wand and Ted felt himself being thrown back and slammed into the stone wall behind him.

Sick laughter echoed around him and he shook his head as his vision swam for a second before Malfoy came into focus again.

Malfoy twisted his wand in the air again and Ted felt himself being lifted up and spun in the air before he was thrown down the corridor.

The Slytherins' laughter grew louder in his ears as did the beating of his heart. Ted pulled his wand out of his pocket and aimed it in Malfoy's direction. He shot a stunning spell but missed. Ted swore loudly.

"You shouldn't even be allowed a wand," Malfoy hissed and kicked Ted in the ribs viciously.

Ted coughed and held his stomach while trying to aim for Malfoy again. This time he hit him and the blonde was flung back down the corridor in the opposite direction.

The laughter stopped suddenly and Ted gasped as he tried to breathe air back into his lungs.

He felt something yank him up by the ankle and then he was dangling in the air upside down.

"I've got him, Lucius, what do you want to do with him?" Lestrange's voice called out as Ted slowly spun around in the air upside down.

Lucius got to his feet, fury coursing through him. "Expelliarmus!" He cried and Tonks' wand clattered on the stone floor, rolling somewhere in the darkness. He strode over to the Hufflepuff. He didn't just want to hurt him physically and suddenly, an idea occurred to him.

Lucius leaned in close to Ted.

"She has this little spot," He said in a low voice, "Right behind her ear, on her neck," Lucius licked his lips as Ted spun slowly in front of him to face him. He relished the look of loathing in Tonks' eyes as they met his. "You hit that spot and her whole body just sort of… unfolds,"

"Don't talk about her," Ted warned.

Lucius punched Ted straight in the nose and he felt the blood rush into his sinuses.

"She melts." He continued and Parkinson laughed darkly behind him. "You can do _anything_ you want then. I know I did," Lucius smirked.

Ted tried to swing at him but missed and felt the blood pool in his face. Some of it had leaked out of his nose and was running into his eyes.

"In fact," Lucius leaned in closer to Ted as he spun back around, "That's what I did last night"

Ted went very still.

"That's not true," He said slowly.

Lucius chuckled again, "Like I said boys, stupid." The Slytherins laughed again.

"No," Ted said and Lucius' cold eyes met his again, "I know that's not true because she was with me last night."

Ted saw the white fist as it was coming towards him, but he couldn't help but let the smile spread across his face.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

He had woken up in the Hospital Wing Saturday morning and Madame Pomfrey had done what she could but told him most of the bruising would go down in a day or two. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Sprout had visited him. Dumbledore asked him if he remembered what happened. Ted did, but he did not tell the Headmaster. He wanted to deal with Malfoy himself, man to man. Professor Sprout scolded him for getting hurt again in her motherly way but made sure to fluff his pillows before she left him to rest.

He was released in the afternoon with strict instructions from Madame Pomfrey not to get hit in the head anymore. Ted kept his wand in his hand as he walked back towards his common room. But as he reached it, he turned and headed back up into the castle again. He wasn't sure if he would be able to find her, but Ted didn't stay just to hide out in the Hufflepuff common room, he stayed for Andromeda.

He wandered through the castle for a while before making his way outside and finally spotting her in the shade under a beech tree by the Black Lake. Surprisingly, she was not alone. There was a young dark haired boy sitting with her with a sour expression on his angled face.

Ted approached them slowly.

"There's hardly anyone left," The boy said, "Everyone had someone to go home to. Even Remus went home." He pulled up a few blades of grass and ripped them up with his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Andromeda placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's the one with the…" Andromeda slid her finger across her face and the boy nodded.

A twig snapped under Ted's foot and the two quickly looked in his direction. Their expressions were strikingly similar and Ted stopped short. The boy had wavy hair, just like hers, except his stopped at his shoulders and was a deep brown, almost black. His eyes were dark pools, like Bellatrix had but his face was angled with sharp cheekbones similar to Narcissa.

"Who are you?" He spat out.

Andromeda's face turned into one of shock as she recognized Ted under all the bruises and black eye.

"Ted!" She cried out.

"Hey," He said, his voice horse.

"Still don't know who you are," The boy said darkly.

"Ted, this is Sirius, my cousin. Sirius, this is Ted, my…" Andromeda trailed off.

Ted tried to grin, but was only able to wince.

"Another Black," Ted tried to lighten the mood. "There are enough of you to make a small army,"

Ted realized this might not have been the best thing to say by the dark expression on Sirius' face and the blanching one on Andromeda's.

"Sorry," He said and kicked a branch out of his way.

"Come here," Andromeda said and patted the ground next to her. Ted slowly took a seat, his body still sore.

"What happened to you?" Andromeda's hand reached towards him, but stopped midair.

"I've had worse," Ted said. "Well, actually no, I haven't, but I'll be okay."

"Who did this to you?" Andromeda's brow furrowed.

Ted glanced from her to Sirius who was eyeing him warily.

Andromeda understood this subtle hint and turned towards her cousin. "Sirius, do you mind giving us a minute?"

"Sure," Sirius said, pushing himself up. "I wanted to try and find a way into the kitchens anyways and this weekend is the perfect time to explore."

"Tickle the pear," Ted said and Sirius' dark eyes landed on him again. "In the basement corridor. Tickle it."

Sirius' slack face turned upwards into a grin and Ted was surprised at how much he seemed to light up at this. "Thanks," He said, "Dromeda, I like this one, you should keep him around," Sirius said before he took off back towards the castle.

Ted saw a slight pink flush in Andromeda's cheeks as she turned back towards him. Her smile faded though as she looked at his bruised face again. His eye was blackened, his bottom lip busted, a purple bruise on his cheek and another forming on his forehead.

"Teddy…" She said softly and brushed her fingertips light as a feather against his bruised cheek.

Ted closed his eyes at the cool sensation followed by a rush of warmth.

"You've never called me that before," He said in a low voice.

Andromeda cast her eyes down then back up at him, "There's a lot of things I've never done before," She breathed out.

He felt his breath hitch in his chest.

"What happened?" She asked again, softer this time and her honey eyes flowed over his face, inspecting each cut or mark.

"Someone thought they'd take a page out of those Death Eaters' book and attack a Muggleborn." Ted said bitterly.

Andromeda's face tightened. The school had emptied and was primarily Slytherins with only a few students from other houses left behind. She felt a pang of guilt that someone in her House did this.

"Wait, Ted, what are you still doing here?" Andromeda asked quickly.

Ted shrugged. "I heard you were staying."

Her mouth opened slightly and Ted fought the urge to lean in and kiss her.

"You stayed… for me?"

"Well… yeah," Ted said simply.

Andromeda looked at him in awe. Slowly her expression darkened and fell.

"Do you know who attacked you?"

Ted stared at her; he never wanted to lie to her but he also didn't want Andromeda to try and go after Malfoy or any of his cronies on her own.

"Yeah," He muttered. "Just some Slytherins." He dropped his eyes and pretended to be interested in the grass between them. When he raised them back up to Andromeda he realized that she had seen right through him.

"He's vile," She said, disgust clear in her voice. "The whole lot of them are."

Ted smiled weakly at her.

Andromeda inched her hand towards his until her fingers rested on top of his on the soft grass.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The next day started pretty much like any normal Saturday for Ted but for the fact that he was woke up in his dormitory completely alone. The common room was abandoned as he made his way through with only a small but warm fire on the hearth and Ted felt giddy due to the fact that he had the whole place to himself. Students didn't get much time on their own at school since there were so many of them but now, Ted could do almost anything he wanted.

So he went searching for Andromeda. They had spent most of the afternoon lounging by the Black Lake yesterday and it had been one of the best days that Ted could remember. He made sure not to bring up the attack or the article about the Death Eaters because everytime their conversation began to lull, a shadow began to settle on Andromeda's face and he knew that was the cause of it. He recongized it must be hard for her, knowing that her sister might have been one of the people part of the attack and as much as he wanted to be there for her, he also wanted to give her time to process it. She would come to him when she was ready.

Sometimes he wished he could just peer into her head and see what was really going on in there. He knew the way she was raised and the kind of people her parents were but he also knew that she loved him and was happy when she was with him. She loved her sisters, Narcissa spewed hateful speech to anyone who would listen and Bellatrix could very well be marching alongside the Death Eaters. Then there was Andromeda... Nothing was ever easy with Andromeda, but Ted had found out that things were even harder without her. So he just had to hope that she would make up her mind soon and that she would choose to be with him.

Ted walked through the Library, knowing that she sometimes took refuge in the stacks but she wasn't there today. He checked the HoM club room, just in case, but it too was empty. Ted didn't really want to wander alone too much as he still felt the discomfort from Malfoy's beating. He had felt humiliated and angry from what had happened and part of him wanted to hunt down Malfoy and give him what he deserved. But if he was caught fighting again so soon he could get in real trouble and Ted would not risk anything that might cause his expulsion and separation from Andromeda. Malfoy would have to wait; she came first.

He walked down corridors and up stairs, looked in a few classrooms where students sometimes would hang out but could not find her anywhere. Finally he walked out the large front doors and onto the grounds. There were more students out here, but still Andromeda was nowhere to be seen.

Ted sighed and leaned against one of the three large rocks that stood at the top of the hill overlooking much of the grounds. Anxiety told him that she was avoiding him, trying to hide because she didn't want to see him, want to be with him. He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair and crossed his arms over his wide chest. She probably just spending time with her sister in their common room or maybe he had just missed her as he roved through the castle.

She had called him _Teddy_… Ted smiled to himself and felt a ray of sunlight break through the clouds and warm his face, easing the pain there. No, she wasn't avoiding him. She wasn't running away anymore. She was taking small steps, but each one in his direction. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, he wanted to see her throw her head back in laughter that came up from her belly, he wanted to feel her body under his hands, moving with him, her skin against his…

Ted pulled himself from his fantasy and glanced around and took a deep breath of the fresh air to calm himself. A cool breeze blew past him, ruffling his hair and Ted was thankful for the briskness of it against his skin. He heard familiar laughter and saw Malfoy and his friends walking up the hill in his direction. Ted stayed still, but pulled his wand from his pocket.

As Malfoy's white blonde head crested the top of the hill his grey eyes landed on Ted and he burst out laughing again. Ted knew what his face looked like and felt the blood rush into it, making his bruises throb.

Lestrange was using one of the large stones to hold himself up as his fit of laughter threatened to consume him. Parkinson's laugh was short like a bark from a small dog and the two large Slytherins chuckled low and dumb from behind.

"Shouldn't you be hiding in some hole in the ground like the vermin you are?" Malfoy drawled and sent his cronies into a new fit of laughter. His own face was bright with a sickening smirk.

Ted gritted his teeth. "Shouldn't you be out terrorizing the community like the thug you are?" He snapped.

Malfoy took a step towards him and Ted gripped his wand tighter. He had a gleam in his eye and his face was unusually bright. "Soon enough," He sneered and brushed past him, his gang following behind him.

Ted's breathing was coming in short bursts as his anger gripped his chest tightly. He hated Malfoy with every fiber of his being. He didn't want to admit it, but part of him was still scared that Andromeda would go back to him. Jealousy bloomed in his chest as he watched the gang of Slytherins head inside; probably to the same common room Andromeda was sitting in right now. Ted clenched his jaw, ignoring the pain it caused him.

Malfoy could go where he could not.

He remembered what Andromeda said about her Father making the decision and arrangements for her marriage and that Malfoy might be the one to… No. He couldn't even bear the thought of Andromeda wearing his ring, taking his name, sharing his bed.

Ted turned back up to the castle, he had to find her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

But he did not have any more luck the rest of the day and arrived at dinner early just because he had nothing else to do. He tried to work on a Potions essay but only got three words down. He tried to read one of Howard's Quidditch magazines, but couldn't even focus on the pictures, let alone the articles. He took his broom out and tried to practice on his own, but kept getting blown off course by the winds and his own distractions.

The Great Hall only had three tables in it, the staff table at the head of the Hall, the Slytherin table to the far left as it always was, and then only one other table in the center of the room. Ted assumed that with so few students from other houses there was no sense in having them all spread out when they could easily fit onto one table and not even fill it.

Ted saw the dark wavy hair of Andromeda's cousin, Sirius, and decided to take a seat across from him. There were no other Hufflepuffs, only two Ravenclaws, and three Gryffindors including Sirius.

Sirius' dark eyes lifted as Ted took a seat and he grunted a greeting to him. The arrogant expression he was used to seeing on Andromeda's face was now plastered across Sirius' and Ted couldn't help but smile a little at that fact.

"Before you ask, she's fine, but she's not coming up to dinner. She and Narcissa had a fight." Sirius said slowly as he lifted his dark eyes to Ted's again. "Mate, I saw the way you looked at her." Sirius added on seeing Ted's surprised reaction to his statement. "And the way she looked at you." Sirius wrinkled his nose and pushed some mashed potatoes around on his plate, "I know there's something going on between you two,"

"Did she say something?" Ted asked in a low voice, leaning on his elbows on the table.

"Didn't have to," Sirius muttered. "Andromeda doesn't like anyone," Something twinkled in the Gryffindor's ebony eyes, "But she likes you,"

Ted's face was pulled into a crooked grin.

"You're Muggleborn, right?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah," Ted said, a little thrown off. He worried that Sirius might not approve because of his heritage, but he seemed different somehow. He reminded Ted a little of Andromeda the way he seemed to pull away from the status quo.

"Good," Sirius smirked and Ted was struck by their resemblance again.

Ted gave a small laugh, "I never thought I'd hear _that_ coming from a Black,"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and sat back to get a better look at Ted, "Baah." He bleated.

Ted stared at the boy in front of him making sheep noises. One of them had to be crazy but right now Ted wasn't sure which one.

"I'm a Black sheep," Sirius explained slowly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Get it?"

Ted laughed weakly, "Yeah, funny."

Sirius shrugged. "My friends thought it was hilarious." He muttered and went back to his food.

Ted helped himself to some roast beef, occasionally glancing at the Slytherin table just in case he did happen to see her. He turned his gaze onto Sirius; he had no problem turning from the way he was raised and almost seemed to relish his rebellion from his family. Maybe eventually Andromeda would too.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted made his way back down to the lower levels and followed the path to the Hufflepuff common room, keeping an eye out around the corners as he did so. He had to admit he was disappointed that he hadn't seen Andromeda all day. He tapped the barrels lazily and drug his feet over the rugs in the common room. He didn't feel like sitting in there all alone and opted to just go to bed early. Maybe tomorrow she would finally emerge from wherever she had been hiding all day.

Things had been going well for them and they had such a great time together yesterday and, well, he wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting but being shut out from her life was not it. He also didn't expect to see a foot sticking out from the drawn curtains around his bed. Ted stopped short as it slowly slithered back inside the yellow damask curtains and out of sight.

He reached out and slowly pulled the curtain back. There was the foot again. It was attached to a smooth creamy leg that stuck out from under the white sheet. He followed the leg up as it turned into a thigh widening into a hip. The white sheet was clinging to a body; it draped over the hips, curving in at the waist and then stretched over two voluptuous breasts. He could make out the peaks of nipples under it and his eyes stayed there for a moment, enjoying the image. The tops of the breasts poked out as the white sheet ended and curved deliciously; rising and falling with each breath. His gaze continued up, over her neck, pale and bare, and finally to her face.

Her full lips slowly turned upwards into a sly smile and she raised her chin slightly, tossing her hair behind her. Her heavy lids rested low on her eyes… Her eyes… they looked like pools of molten gold and her gaze was trained on his face.

"Hi," Andromeda breathed out.

"Fuck," Ted whimpered.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I'm almost done with the next chapter but I wanted to go ahead and give y'all this one since I got some favorites since my last update. I am going to try and update again this weekend! I want to hear your reviews though! Really, seeing new reviews and favorites coming in inspires me so much. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Without any further ado…**

**Soundtrack: Message to Bears' Maps**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted flung himself on the bed next to Andromeda, his arm encircling her waist, pulling her against him. Andromeda squealed happily but was silenced by his mouth covering hers in urgent kisses. He could feel so much more of her with only the sheet separating them than her normal uniform. She felt soft under his touch, supple and pure.

Andromeda ran her hand up his strong arm and shoulders and into his dirty blonde hair. She lifted her leg and hitched it over his hips, pulling her lower half firmly against him. She could hardly believe she was doing this but at the same time there was no place else she would have chosen to be. Ted grasped her breast, squeezing it in his large hand and then lightly pinched her nipple through the sheet causing Andromeda to groan pleasurably into his mouth.

Ted returned it and felt his cock strain against his jeans. Her body was otherworldly; perfect beyond anything he could have imagined up. And she was giving it to him. He ran his hand down over the curve of her waist to her hip, gripping it with a tender pressure. Lifting his body up, he pushed her hips towards him, shifting until she was underneath him.

He gazed down at her, still in awe that she was here, in his bed… Her honey eyes seemed like they were liquid and she bit her lip slightly, causing an indentation with her teeth on the sweet flesh. Pink flushed in her cheeks as she glanced down at her chest and then back up at him.

"Is this okay, me being here?" She asked in a small voice.

Ted choked out a small laugh, "You have to be out of your mind if you think I'd tell you to go," His voice was hoarse.

Andromeda gave him a small smile and ran her hands down his sides and then under his shirt. She traced her fingers over the muscles that were etched into his skin. Ted leaned back and reached to the back of his neck, pulling the shirt off over his head. Andromeda ran her cool hands over his burning skin and Ted felt goosebumps follow her touch.

He leaned back down over her and she felt the heat from his body pass through the thin sheet and onto her skin. He kissed her again, deeply and she could almost taste the arousal on his tongue. He held her face with one hand and fumbled with his jeans with the other. He shifted slightly and Andromeda felt his hard cock spring against her thigh, making her gasp.

"Are you sure about this?" Ted breathed against her lips. His pupils were so large they were almost overtaking the warm chocolate of his irises. Andromeda took a low, deep breath and nodded.

"I love you, Ted Tonks. And I want you to have me, every part of me," Andromedea felt her pulse quicken as Ted's eyes darkened with lust, "I'm yours."

Ted crashed his lips down on hers with fervor and Andromeda arched her back, pushing herself up and into him. He pulled at the sheet between them; it was so thin yet it had kept them apart, until now. Andromeda felt the fabric move over her and the firm, warm body of Ted replaced it. He groaned loudly at the feeling of her bare body against his and Andromeda wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him free reign over it.

Ted's hands explored her body eagerly, brushing, tingling, and teasing her. He pressed his knee into her legs, as if asking permission and Andromeda slowly opened them for him.

Ted shifted and grabbed her hips, pulling her further underneath him until he was on top of her and her thick thighs rested around his hips. Ted sat up, looking down at the beautiful Slytherin girl in his bed. Andromeda arched her arms up above her head and lifted her hips slightly towards him.

Ted could feel the heat coming from in between her legs and every muscle in his body stiffened in response.

He brushed the hair back from her face, kissing her softly again. "I am absolutely and irrevocably in love with you, Andromeda Black." He breathed out against her lips. "It's like you're magical or something," He said softly.

Andromeda smirked, "Yes, that's how being a witch works," She said with a small laugh.

"No," Ted breathed out huskily, "You're more than a witch…" His hand traveled over her hips and up her side. "You're a goddess." He breathed out and crashed his lips onto hers again.

Andromeda trembled, her body was on fire; she was alive for the first time in her whole life. She could feel his firmness pressing pleasurably in between her legs and she ached for it.

Ted slid into her with a groan of passion. Andromeda drew in a sharp breath at the feeling of him inside of her. She grasped onto his arms as he slid out and back in again.

Ted hung his head, letting his sandy hair brush against her chest as he pushed back into her again; this time he felt the hindrance fall away and he entered her fully.

Andromeda dug her nails into his biceps and closed her eyes tightly.

"Are you okay?" Ted paused brushing his nose against hers. Slowly Andromeda nodded and Ted began to move again.

The pressure was like nothing she had ever felt before. Ted filled her exquisitely, causing her to gasp with every movement. He groaned deeply as he pushed his length inside of her again and again, speeding up with each thrust.

Andromeda wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips up to meet him. She could hardly feel anything but him inside of her. Her breath came in short gasps and she whimpered, grasping his arms tightly. He trailed his lips down her face to her neck, kissing and gently sucking at the sweet skin there. His hands moved over her, sending shocks of pleasure shooting through her bloodstream.

"You feel _so good_, Dromeda," Ted breathed against her neck, panting now as he quickened his movements. Andromeda cradled his head against her, running her fingers into his hair and clutching it as her other hand held tightly against his back, feeling his muscles straining as he plunged back into her.

Ted indulged himself in her. He reveled in the feel of her, underneath him and around him. Her body was perfection incarnate and being inside her felt like heaven. He trailed kisses down her jaw and over her neck to her chest, worshipping at the altar there. She clenched around him and Ted's eyes shot up to her face, painted with ecstasy.

He slowed for a moment, wanting to savor this. Her eyes opened and met his, "Don't stop," She gasped out and Ted, her faithful servant, obeyed, thrusting deeply into her again causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Ted felt her tighten around him more and her body seemed to curl under him. Her moans grew faster and louder and she clung to him as she felt wave after wave of pleasure crashed over and through her. Her eyes flew open, looking at him with shock and awe before they fluttered closed and she threw her head back against his pillow and arched her body up, meeting his thrusts.

Ted groaned as he felt the pressure building in his lower stomach and groin. His muscles tightened and he leaned back to look in her honey eyes as he released deep inside her. "Dromeda! Fuck!" He called out as his body quivered and shook above her.

He lay there for a moment, shaking and panting until he finally withdrew from her.

Andromeda made a small noise as he slid from her and she brushed her nails down his spine, causing him to shudder against her.

Ted collapsed next to her, pulling her into the crook of his arm and against him. He brushed his hand over her flushed cheek, staring into her eyes as if he expected her to fade away. Andromeda's lips turned up in a smile and she pressed her body against his, wanting to feel his skin on hers again.

"My goddess," Ted ran his nose down hers and nuzzled his face into her neck, wrapping his arms around her.

Andromeda arched herself into him and Ted groaned as her leg brushed his cock, making it twitch again.

Ted gazed deeply into her eyes, wanting to dive into them like they were pools of honey. He knew one thing for certain at this point; that there would never be another moment for his entire life that he would not love Andromeda Black and he would do anything in order to keep her right here, beside him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda woke up as moonlight streamed in from the window. She wasn't used to that since the Slytherin dormitories were located under the lake, but she enjoyed the way the light gently cascaded into the circular room. She wasn't sure what time it was, but it must have been late. Ted was snoring gently beside her and Andromeda couldn't help but smile as she watched him sleep.

They had finally dozed off in each other's arms after exploring each other a few more times. Andromeda had snuggled herself against him, using his bicep as a pillow and wrapping her leg around his waist to hold herself there. Ted had played with her hair as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, the sheet draped lightly around them.

Now it was laying loose on Ted's hips, leaving his sculpted chest bare. She ran her fingers over the curve of his muscles and felt his breathing change slightly at her touch. His sandy blonde hair rested lightly on his forehead and his mouth hung open slightly. She brushed a few strands of hair from his face and just watched him breathe in and out.

He still sported the remnants of bruises from his fight with Lucius and Andromeda frowned at the darkened skin under his eye and along his hairline. She knew underneath his hair was the wound from the Bulgder along with another on his side over his ribs. He had taken so much abuse and for what, being a Mudblood, for loving her, or for her loving him back?

It had only been this morning when she climbed up the stairs from her dormitory to find Lucius holding court in the common room with his lackeys around him. He had his arm stretched out over the back of the couch where he was the only one sitting on it while the others were on the opposite couch, listening to him with rapt attention and laughing at all the appropriate points. As Andromeda got closer she noticed that his knuckles were red.

Her expression hardened and she wanted to make him hurt for what he did to Ted. And she had a weapon he was powerless against.

Andromeda took a breath and shook her hair back, adopting a slyly sweet expression on her face as she took a seat right next to Lucius on his couch.

Lucius' eyes widened for a moment then narrowed slightly as a smirk slithered its way onto his angled face. His cronies murmured and nudged each other knowingly. Andromeda ignored them and turned her amber eyes on Lucius.

"Andromeda," He said, slightly surprised. "What do I owe this pleasure?" He purred, stretching out more on the couch.

Andromeda smiled at him and blinked her heavy lids. "I just wanted to come say hi," She said simply.

Lucius' eyes raked over her and Andromeda let them. Lucius' arrogance made it almost too easy for her to make him think that she was interested in him.

"Well hello," He said in a low voice.

"Hi," Andromeda breathed out, leaning her head back to rest on his arm.

Lucius turned to the boys across from them, "I'll find you later," He said in a firm and final tone. They stood up and started filtering into other parts of the common room.

Rabastian leaned over towards her for a moment, "Hey, Andromeda," He said with a smirk.

"Go," Lucius growled and Rabastian turned away.

Lucius waited for them to get out of earshot before saying, "I have to admit, Andromeda, I'm surprised you sought me out."

Maybe he wasn't so stupid after all. Andromeda let a small smile play on her lips. "I know things have been rough for us for a while," Lucius' eyes lit up as she referred to them as an "us". "But I suppose just with everything going on, it's made me think,"

Lucius moved closer to her and brought his arm down from the back of the couch to rest on her shoulder. Andromeda was very aware that in this position it wouldn't take much for him to grab the back of her neck and pull her in to him as he had done so many times before. As she looked back into his eyes, it seemed that Lucius was thinking the same thing.

"And what conclusion have you come to, love?" Lucius purred out.

It was easy to see why so many girls fell for Lucius, Andromeda included. He was charming, he always seemed to know what to say and how to say it. He looked like he was a marble statue come to life with his pale grey eyes, angled face, and white blonde hair. He dressed well, making sure to show that he had wealth but without flaunting it in a distasteful way.

"That there are men who will win," Andromeda started, "And men who will lose." She softened her honey eyes, drawing him in.

Lucius leaned in closer and she could smell the mint and cedar of him strongly now. "And let me guess, you want to make sure you're on the winning side?" Lucius chuckled, "Oh, Andromeda," He shook his head, "You have nothing to worry about." His voice was low and patronizing. He looked back up at her, grey eyes narrowed slightly, "You think I'd ever really let that mangy Mudblood take you from me?" He chuckled again and ran a long finger down her cheek and along her jaw.

Andromeda faltered. She pulled back slightly. Her soft expression hardened. Lucius noticed.

"You're mine," He said in a low growl, running his finger down her neck, his eyes following his finger. "I'll have to replace your necklace." He added in an almost business-like tone. "Maybe a ring this time, hmm?" He added, glancing back up at her, eyes glittering darkly.

Andromeda tried to hide her revulsion. "Save it," She hissed. "Or throw it in the Lake, I don't care."

Lucius chuckled again, his fingers grazing the flesh on her neck. Then his face tightened and his eyes turned cold. "You've had your fun mucking about with the Mudblood, time to grow up, Andromeda. A year from now we will be graduating, you know what comes next."

"You join the Death Eaters?" Andromeda snapped and glared at him.

Lucius' eyes were hard as they held her gaze, "With you at my side."

Andromeda pulled back from him. She had wanted to flirt with him and then crush his hopes; she hadn't expected him to turn it around on her like this.

"I'd never join something like that," She hissed.

"Then you can stay at home and play house. And when I get home…" Lucius licked his lips.

"You're vile," Andromeda said, allowing her disgust to show on her face and in her voice.

"Tell yourself whatever you want, Andromeda," Lucius sounded almost bored as he leaned back against the leather couch, "If you need to pretend that you hate me in order to get your fanny fluttering then by all means," He waved his hand lazily in front of him. "But we both know how this is going to end,"

Andromeda stood up. "I'm not pretending," She snarled.

Lucius rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. "Right." He said sarcastically.

Andromeda turned on her heel and marched back down the dormitory stairs. She didn't want to even be in the same room with him right now. It seemed like every interaction she had with Lucius she just ended up hating him more than before.

"Why do you do that?"

Andromeda turned to see Narcissa standing in the doorway of her dormitory.

"What?"

"Toy with him like that." Narcissa's blue eyes were icy. "Do you like making him upset?"

Andromeda sighed and looked at the ceiling for a moment before answering her sister. "Cissy, you don't understand,"

"Why? Because I'm younger than you? I'm not a little girl anymore, I know what you're doing,"

"And what's that?" Andromeda barked out.

"I…" Narcissa paused. "You _like_ riling him up."

"You don't know anything about Lucius and I. Not really. You know what he's told you and for some reason you've decided to believe him over your own sister!" Andromeda snarled.

"Maybe because he actually talks to me!" Narcissa argued, walking further into the room. "You just… hang around and make snide comments and then get upset over nothing and storm off! What had gotten into you? You didn't use to be like this," Narcissa had started off angry but her tone had changed by the end and now she was standing in front of Andromeda looking very much like she had when Bellatrix and Andromeda used to leave her out of things.

Andromeda sighed again and sat on her bed. She wished that she could just talk to her sister about everything that was going on, but when it came to Ted there wasn't anyone she could trust. Andromeda lifted her amber eyes up to meet Narcissa's light blue ones, "What do you mean he talks to you?"

Color crept up Narcissa's cheeks. "We talk. Sometimes about classes, sometimes about his business... sometimes about you,"

"Lucius is not your friend, Narcissa," Andromeda said seriously.

"How would you know?" Narcissa snapped. "You're too busy running off with that Mudblood to-"

"Okay, stop right there," Andromeda stood up again. "I've told you before not to call him that. And I'm not running off with him, we hardly see each other. I spend way more time around you and Lucius than I do him,"

"And that makes it okay?" Narcissa's voice rose, "You shouldn't be spending any time with him at all!"

"Try and stop me," Andromeda snarled. Her blood was boiling. She was tired of being told what to do and what would happen to her. Didn't she get any choice in the matter?

"Don't think I won't," Narcissa's eyes darkened. "I'll tell Bella and she will tell Father-"

"You'd really see me ruined so that you can have a shot at Lucius? It's not my fault he doesn't want you," Andromeda knew it was a low blow but at this point she was done playing fair.

Narcissa's mouth opened and shock and hurt played on her face. Slowly her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Cissy, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Andromeda started.

"It is, though," Narcissa said in a cold voice. "Your fault." Her eyes hardened and turned icy.

"Trust me, you don't want to be with someone like Lucius," Andromeda warned.

"You don't know what I want," Narcissa snarled. "You might want to make boys fall for you and play with their emotions but not me. I want a husband who can give me the life I deserve. I want a big house, I want the latest dresses, I want to have a family I can be proud of. I want to be powerful."

Andromeda was stunned. For the first time Narcissa didn't seem like just her little sister anymore. She was a woman who wanted to be a force and live the type of life that Lucius could easily provide.

"You are powerful, Narcissa, you don't need Lucius for that,"

"Oh grow up, Andromeda," Narcissa snapped. "Bella has to work twice as hard to be seen as half as good as the men she's competing with. There are different ways to be powerful and Lucius can make that way be a very easy one,"

"He's not worth it. You don't know what he's really like! He's abusive-" Andromeda spat out.

"You're not the easiest to be around," Narcissa snapped.

Andromeda felt like she had been slapped.

"All I am saying is-" Narcissa continued.

"Don't," Andromeda said, trying to keep the emotion from her voice. "Don't bother," She muttered and brushed past her sister.

Andromeda had a vague idea of where the Gryffindor common room was. She knew it was on one of the upper levels and so that is where she went. She wanted to get away from Lucius, Narcissa, and all the other Slytherins, just for a little while. But she didn't want to be alone, so she went looking for Sirius.

She had run into him as he was headed back up from breakfast and quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Andromeda, what's wrong?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"Nothing." She sniffed.

"You need to get away for a bit?" Sirius seemed to understand what she needed without her having to say the words. Andromeda nodded.

Sirius turned towards a portrait of a large woman, "_Audentis Fortuna Iuvat_," He muttered.

"She's not a Gryffindor," The Fat Lady said, eyeing Andromeda.

"Are you going to open or not?" Sirius snapped and she waved her hand and the picture swung open.

Andromeda spent a large portion of the day with Sirius in the Gryffindor common room. He was easy to be around because she didn't feel like she had to explain much to him. Sirius understood the world she came from and the problems it had. She could tell him about Narcissa and Lucius, at least parts of it, without having to explain the intricacies of her turmoil. By the afternoon she was feeling better and thought maybe a long soak in the baths would be a good way to pass the time.

"You don't need to go," Sirius said, "I mean, I don't mind the company." He glanced around the empty common room.

"You can come find me whenever you want to talk or hang out," Andromeda squeezed his shoulder. Sirius nodded, smiling a little. "You know, I've never been in another House's common room before," Andromeda glanced around the room once more as Sirius walked her out.

"I have," He said simply. "When I was looking for the kitchens I came across these barrels that just looked… strange, you know? Anyways, I poked at a few of them with my wand and they opened. There were some really confused Hufflepuffs in there," He laughed.

Andromeda smirked. "Thanks, Sirius, for everything."

She spent the rest of the afternoon soaking in the baths and thinking things over. Lucius was right, this time next year her Father would be making marriage arrangements for her and she would be sent off to a new house with a new name.

She pictured the small cottage again; ivy growing up the walls outside and smoke billowing from the chimney. It might not be a grand house like Narcissa wanted, but it was what Andromeda wanted. Why was that so wrong? Maybe it wasn't...

She pulled herself from the water, letting it drip off her body in rivulets. Her long hair stuck to her back. The image of the cottage was replaced with that of a stack of barrels.

Now she was laying beside Ted, after spending the evening in his arms and in his bed. His chest was rising and falling slowly but otherwise he was completely still. He had a small trail of hair that ringed around his navel and left a trail as it descended down. Andromeda ran her finger over it gently.

"Don't start something you aren't ready to finish," Ted said in a low voice.

Andromeda jumped but he closed his arms around her again, pulling her back into his chest. Sleepily, he kissed her forehead and began to settle back down.

"Who says I'm not ready to finish it?" Andromeda breathed out.

Ted pulled back far enough to gaze at her through heavy eyes.

"Your wish is my command," He murmured and pushed her underneath him again.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda opened her eyes and saw the sun shining brightly through the circular window. Slowly, she became aware of her surroundings. The sheet covered her and was pulled up close to her face, trapping the body heat within. Slowly her head rose and fell as it rested on a warm chest and Andromeda tilted her face up to meet a sleeping Ted.

Andromeda admired him for a moment; his fair hair was mussed and wild from the night before. Stubble was beginning to show on his jaw, a slight red tint to it in the morning sun. His lips were barely parted, allowing his breath to pass through uninhibited. She felt his arm still draped around her, even in deep sleep, his other hanging slightly off the bed.

She laid her head back down on his chest. Their legs were intertwined under the covers so that Andromeda could not have untangled herself even if she had wanted to, but she didn't, not at all. She wanted to stay here forever.

The morning sun reflected off of the yellow duvets of the surrounding empty beds making the room glow brighter than it even should have. Andromeda could not believe the stark difference between the Hufflepuff dorms and the Slytherin dorms. She had never really given much thought to how the other common rooms and dormitories looked, but now being in one she could hardly believe she was still in a Hogwarts dormitory.

Closing her eyes, Andromeda dozed for a dozen or so more minutes before she began to feel Ted wake beneath her. Shifting, she began to move off of him to allow him to sit up but quickly felt his arm pull her back down.

"Mmm, no, you stay," Ted's voice was groggy with sleep, but his arm held her strongly in place. Andromeda smiled against his chest and ran her nails down his skin. Ted shifted slightly so that they were on their sides facing each other. "How do you feel?" His voice had a hint of nerves in it.

"I'm okay," Andromeda replied. She twisted the sheet over her chest, covering it and balled it into her hands. "A little sore," she admitted, "but in a good way." She couldn't keep the smile from her face and Ted met it with his own.

"And how do you feel, you know," Ted paused, "about…"

Andromeda rescued him from having to elaborate with a soft kiss. "Happy." She simply replied.

Ted's face broke into a smile that rivaled the sun. Andromeda threw her head back as she laughed and he tumbled on top of her, kissing her neck and face. She squealed at his brazenness and playfully pushed him back. Ted grabbed at her making her laugh and cry out happily as they tumbled around in the sheets.

They landed in the middle of the bed with Andromeda on her back and Ted leaned over her, gently brushing her waves out of her face. "Happy," He breathed as he kissed her deeply.

She loved the way he tasted; something in it soothed her soul. His lips hovered above hers after they broke apart and Andromeda could see something that looked strangely like disbelief on his face as he pulled back to sit up on his arm.

The sheet she had wrapped around herself had slipped dangerously low and the tops of her round breasts were exposed. Andromeda followed his gaze as it landed on her pale skin and felt his breath quicken. Instinct told her to cover herself up, but she did not feel nerves as Ted looked upon her like normally she did. Instead, Andromeda stretched her arm above her head, allowing even more skin to show.

Ted let out a small groan before placing his lips on the curve of her breast, kissing it tenderly. Her breath caught in her chest but Andromeda quickly relaxed as her eyes met his and saw the expression on his face.

"How did I get so lucky to have met you?" Ted ran his nose along hers and let his hand run down her side to rest on her hip. "For you to like me?" He squeezed her hip slightly and shifted so that he moved on top of her more. "For you to choose me?" He ended in barely more than a breath.

Andromeda could see the worship like look on his face as he took in the sight of her under him, her long waves stretched out over his pillow, her arms thrown above her head, the sheet barely hanging onto her curvy form. And chose him she did; Andromeda reached up and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck bringing his lips back down onto hers.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hours later Andromeda had untangled herself from Ted and the used sheets in his bed and snuck out of the Hufflepuff dormitory and common room giving him a quick kiss goodbye in the corridor before running off back towards the Slytherin common room.

They had missed both breakfast and lunch, but Andromeda had a different kind of satisfaction that she was running on now. She struggled to keep a silly smile off her face and found herself leaning against the wall, trying to stop the current of whatever was running through her veins.

She felt like a new woman, something in her had changed deep down and fundamentally. Ted had freed something up in her that had lay dormant and had altered her whole life. She recalled his hands on her skin and shivered pleasantly as she turned a corner and headed down the slope that led back to the dungeons.

Andromeda ran her fingers through her hair trying to make her waves behave but knew they wouldn't. She found herself chewing on her bottom lip remembering the way that Ted had nibbled on it the night before. And this morning. And a second time this morning. Then once more when she was trying to get dressed.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she did not even notice the blonde leaning against the wall outside the Slytherin common room.

"You weren't in your bed this morning," His drawling voice spooked Andromeda so much that she jumped half a foot and slammed into the cold, stone wall beside her. "You weren't at breakfast either." Lucius was frowning. Andromeda noted that his wand was out and hanging loosely in his hand by his side. "Where were you?" He said a little too harshly for her liking.

"None of your business." Andromeda quickly snapped and started to turn away from him.

Lucius shot out a hand in front of her, slamming it onto the wall to stop her. Andromeda looked at him in shock, her mouth opening in surprise as he slammed her back into the wall she had just run into. "What do you think-"

"You don't want to know what I think," He hissed harshly into her face. Lucius moved his body so that it was uncomfortably close to Andromeda's own. His eyes moved over her, searching for clues.

Andromeda shoved her hands roughly into his chest, pushing him away from her. Her eyes turned cold and she laughed mirthlessly. "I've had enough of this," Andromeda growled. "You want to try something? Try it," Andromeda pulled out her own wand and Lucius eyed it, "If not then stay out of my way."

Lucius' eyes flared with anger. "Why are you like this?" He shouted.

"Why am _I_ like this?" Andromeda argued back, "Why are _you_ like this?"

"You know why," Lucius said in a low voice.

Lucius paused for a moment before he reached for her, grabbing her face roughly in his hands and pressing his lips onto hers.

Andromeda squirmed beneath him and shoved herself away from him. "Don't do that," She warned harshly, gripping her wand tighter.

Lucius looked almost confused for a moment before anger settled darkly on this face again. "I know _exactly_ how you taste, Andromeda," He spat onto the stone floor.

She tried to keep the panic from her eyes.

"What was that?" He asked darkly, "And if you say that Mudblood-"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andromeda said breathlessly.

"Don't play with me," Lucius took a step towards her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andromeda repeated slower this time.

Lucius' eyes glittered dangerously. "If I found out it was him…"

"Touch him again and you'll answer to me," Andromeda threatened.

"I'll cut the tongue from his head and serve it to you," Lucius finished without skipping a beat.

Andromeda felt terror shoot through her blood. If Lucius was this upset thinking that Ted had just kissed her again, what would he do if he knew the truth? Andromeda sneered at him and hurried down the slope further into the dungeons.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She had a hard time keeping a straight face through dinner. Everytime she looked up from her plate she happened to catch Ted's eye and the silly grin never left his face. She tried to keep from blushing but it was difficult knowing that just hours ago he had been inside her, causing her to call out his name.

"Come back with me," Ted whispered as they walked out of the Great Hall and back down to the lower levels.

Andromeda glanced around but Ted had made sure no one was paying them any attention before he approached her.

"I can't," She muttered.

"Please?" The tone of Ted's voice caused a smile to crack on her face.

"They noticed... last night." Andromeda whispered back and Ted played with a lock of her hair. "If I'm gone again tonight they will know something's going on,"

"Who cares?" Ted ran his hands down her arms.

"I care," Andromeda pulled her hands out of his.

Ted stared at her for a moment, realization settling on his face. "Of course,"

"Ted, you know it's not like that," Andromeda hissed and glanced around again. "If my Father finds out…"

"I know," Ted muttered, hanging his head.

Andromeda hated that she made him feel like this, like he was less than when he meant so much to her.

"Look, I'll try and sneak out late tonight, but no promises!" She added as his head shot up and his eyes brightened.

Ted glanced around, the other students had passed them all by, they were alone.

He leaned down and kissed her briefly, softly, before pulling back.

"I'll wait for you," Ted breathed out.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted laid in his bed, one arm behind his head, the other resting on his stomach. He could still smell her floral scent on his sheets and turned his face into the pillow, breathing it in deeply.

Without Andromeda in it, his bed seemed empty and cold. He could have spent the whole of the weekend wrapped up in the sheets with her, but Andromeda had said if they disappeared for days someone would come looking for them and he knew that she had been right.

He sighed, feeling exhilaration pump through him at the thought that Andromeda might walk through the door at any moment. He would have given his broomstick to be able to have her here again tonight.

But the hours ticked by and Andromeda did not come. Ted knew it must be late as he fought the sleep that threatened to overcome him. He knew it was a long shot that she would be able to sneak out again tonight but he thought if anyone could do it, Andromeda could.

He tossed in his bed, remembering how she felt underneath him last night. It had been solely the best night of his life with no comparison. But tonight was vying to be one of the worst.

Ted flung his legs over the side of the bed and walked out to the common room. It too was cold and dark with only embers in the fireplace. He sat on the couch, sinking into its large cushions. He felt sick with worry. What if she had been caught? What if she changed her mind? What if she didn't think he was good?

Ted shook his head. She had said she would_ try_ not that she _would_ come. He leaned back on the couch and slowly his eyes began to close.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted woke up on Monday morning knowing that the school would soon be filled again with students as they arrived back from the long weekend. He was still in the common room and stumbled back to his dorm, wanting to try and get a few more hours of sleep and as he crawled back into his bed he was surrounded by the floral scent of Andromeda. Ted let his head sink into the pillow and pulled it around his face, breathing in deeply.

As it fell back against the bed his silly grin crept across his face. He rolled over, pulling the sheet around him, trying to envelope himself in the scent and memory of Andromeda.

"Look at you," Her voice was soft and Ted turned back over as he heard the door click shut. "All snuggled up," Andromeda's honey eyes were playing gently on him and a mischievous smirk pulled at her full lips.

Ted threw his arms open in her direction, "Get over here," He said and Andromeda dove into the bed and into his arms.

He covered his lips and face with kisses, "I'm sorry, I couldn't get away," She said quickly between kisses.

Ted ran his hands down her body, pulling her closer to him. "You're here now," He said in a low growl causing Andromeda to giggle.

"I couldn't sleep a wink last night," Andromeda said softly. "I missed you,"

Ted kissed her nose. He wasn't upset with her in the least; he was just happy she was here now.

"Lucius wouldn't leave the common room." She ran her fingers over his jaw and around his neck and into his hair. "He's like a bloody guard dog," She muttered under her breath.

"Don't talk about him, not right now," Ted said as he ran his nose along hers.

"Then shut me up," Andromeda breathed out.

Ted pushed her into the bed and crashed his lips onto hers. Andromeda moaned into him and arched herself against him.

The exhaustion from the previous night faded away and was replaced by burning desire. He wound his fingers with hers then pressed her hands back against the bed. Andromeda squirmed pleasantly under him. Ted let his weight rest on her, reveling in the feel of her curvy body under his. He ground his hips into hers, loving the way her moans reverberated against his lips and tongue.

Ted ran his hand under her shirt and up her stomach making Andromeda gasp. "I want you," He murmured softly as he ran his nose along hers.

"I'm yours," Andromeda breathed and Ted lost himself inside her again.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I planned on having this out on Sunday but when I uploaded my format got all fucked up and it took me forever to fix it. I basically had to rewrite line by line.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, sorry this chapter is late too but I had a pretty big life event happen to me and this whole week kind of got away from me. **

**There are some nice warm and fuzzy feelings in this chapter for you but also some smutty goodness. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Soundtrack: The Light The Heat's Endless Story and Message to Bears' Carved from Tides**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Even Malfoy's stony glares could do nothing to dissipate the pure bliss that Ted felt after the long weekend. His face hurt from smiling so much and he knew he must look like an idiot, but none of that mattered; he had Andromeda.

It was hard when classes started again and he had to be in the same room with her but pretend that nothing had happened between them when in all honesty, it was all he could think about. Most of his morning had been spent glancing over to her and seeing if he could catch her eye during classes. He followed her in the corridors at an appropriate distance, glad that at least in the crowd, no one would notice him watching her.

She stopped at the bottom of a stairwell that she would be taking up to Arthimancy and Ted would continue to the East Wing to climb to Tower to Divination. Andromeda pretended to tighten the strap on her bag, but Ted knew that she was waiting for him. He stopped about a foot from her and gazed up at the portrait of two wizards playing chess using a life size board and house elves in elaborate costumes as pieces.

"You _have_ to stop staring at me," She muttered under her breath.

"I'm trying," Ted replied. He started to turn towards her; she was so close, if he could just touch her again…

"Stop," Andromeda said firmly, "He's watching," She buckled her bag back.

Ted glanced around slowly and saw Malfoy leaning against a doorway in the corridor, his eyes trained in their direction. Ted's eyes darkened and he turned back to the portrait before the displeasure showed too much on his face.

"I'm not going to let him stop-" Ted growled.

"Please," Andromeda's voice softened and Ted turned to meet her pleading eyes.

He nodded.

"I'll see you soon," Andromeda muttered and took off up the stairs. He watched her skirt bounce as she took the steps two at a time and felt the familiar smile return to his lips.

Ted felt something ram into his shoulder and knock his bag from it and onto the floor. He felt pain shoot through his side from the bruise where Malfoy had kicked him in the ribs. Glancing up he saw his tormentor glaring over his shoulder down at him as he made his way up the stairs, following Andromeda to Arithmancy.

Ted shot him a nasty look and collected his things off the floor before turning and heading to Divination. At least this afternoon they had double Transfiguration together and tomorrow they had Care of Magical Creatures and a break from Malfoy. He climbed the stairs to the trapdoor. He wasn't going to let Malfoy stop him from having a relationship with Andromeda. He wasn't going to let anything stop him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was giving a review lecture on the things they would need to know for their exams which were fast approaching. But exams were the furthest thing from his mind right now. Andromeda was sitting diagonally in front of him a few desks to the left and he had a clear view of her. Unfortunately, Malfoy had taken the seat right next to her.

It wasn't fair that Malfoy could do so many of the things he wanted to do. Malfoy could sit next to her, talk to her, eat meals with her, and spend time in the common room with her. Ted wasn't allowed to do anything of those things. He felt the corner of his mouth turn up in a grin. But she had allowed Ted to do things that she had never let Malfoy do. She had let him have her.

"_I'm yours," She breathed._

She was _his_. Everything else paled in comparison to that.

Ted rested his chin in his hands and settled in to a nice, double period of his favorite lesson, Andromeda watching. Yes, she had told him to stop staring, but he was close to the back of the class… no one would notice him. _No harm, no foul._ Ted shrugged to himself.

He watched the way she moved as she leaned down to grab a book from her bag, appreciating the curve of her body in an all new way having now seen it, felt it, worshipped it. As much as he wanted to be able to do all of the things that a normal couple would be able to do, the fact that they had such an intimate secret that only they shared caused a thrill of excitement to thrum through his chest.

Ted made sure to glance to the front of the class where Professor McGonagall was pacing slowly back and forth as she lectured and act like he was taking notes every now and then just so he would not be too obvious. He shifted his hand against his face, giving one bruise relief for another. He might be willing to take another beating for Andromeda, but he wasn't willing to put her at risk and Malfoy had already shown what he was capable of.

Professor McGonagall dismissed them late in the afternoon and Ted felt a small bit of guilt for not having paid a bit more attention since exams were right around the corner. But his mind had wandered to the fact that once exams were over they would only have a few days before they boarded the train and leave school for the summer holidays where he and Andromeda would be separated for months.

She did not bother to even look at him as she walked down the aisle towards the door in the back of the class. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at this. She did, however, drop a small piece of parchment on his desk as she passed by. Ted's hand shot out and grabbed it before anyone could see and clutched it in his hand. He waited until most students had filtered out before opening it under the table.

_Tonight._ She had written in her small neat print.

Ted bit his lip to keep from smiling like a fool. He folded the piece of paper up gently and placed it in his pocket as if it was a priceless treasure.

He was more careful through dinner. Although he didn't want to, he made sure he sat with his back to the Slytherin table since he obviously had no protection against the temptation of looking at her every chance he got.

He could hardly even eat. As he chewed slowly on his steak and kidney pie, he couldn't even taste it. All he could think about was that tonight he was going to be able to see her, touch her, hold her…

"Are you okay?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, just… not that hungry," Ted offered.

He hadn't meant to, but he hadn't been the warmest to his dorm mates when they got back. Their arrival meant the end of Andromeda being able to sneak into his bed. While he and Andromeda had spent the weekend in bliss, it was easy to forget that the rest of the wizarding world was still reeling from the attacks. The harsh return to reality mixed with his constant distraction had made him poor company.

"Okay, well, I think I am going to head back to the common room. You coming?" Howard asked, finishing his pumpkin juice.

Ted shook his head and took another bite of his pie. "No I think I am going to go to the Library and grab a couple books once I'm done."

Howard glanced at him one last time before headed out of the Hall. Ted took his opportunity to chance a look behind him at the Slytherin table. It was almost empty and he easily caught Andromeda's eye. She bit her lip as her lips widened into a smile and she glanced down at her food quickly. Ted turned back around, but sat up a little straighter. Now she was the one who was watching him.

He loitered around the Entrance Hall until she finally saw her come out. She glanced briefly in his direction, but cast her eyes back down as Narcissa joined her. He followed at a safe distance behind them as they made their way to the lower levels.

Once they reached the bottom of the staircase he heard Andromeda cry out. "Oh no, I've left my Potions book in the Great Hall!" She said in fake disappointment. "Go on, Cissy, I'm just going to run and go get it really quick,"

Narcissa rolled her eyes and turned the corner to continue down to the Slytherin common room.

Andromeda turned around and looked up at Ted who was a few steps higher than her on the stairs. Ted glanced behind him, no one, they were alone.

Andromeda bounded up the stairs towards him, stopping one below him. "Follow me," She said excitedly and grabbed his hand, pulling him up back up the stairs.

Ted trailed behind her obediently. She led him down a corridor and into an empty classroom. "Finally," She breathed out and slammed him backwards against the door.

Ted grinned down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Miss me?" He teased.

"You've no idea," Andromeda murmured as she ran her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him down towards her. He savored the taste of her lips and groaned as her tongue flitted into his mouth briefly.

"I think I do," Ted murmured and pulled her hips against his.

Andromeda gasped and giggled as she felt his cock stiffen against her.

"We don't have much time, but I had to see you." Andromeda gazed into his deep, chocolate eyes. He had been in her thoughts every moment today, but Lucius had been watching her almost as much as Ted had been so she had spent most of the day pretending that everything was normal and she had not just lost her virginity to Muggleborn Ted Tonks and that he had made her feel things that she did not even know were possible.

"Andromeda…" Ted ran his nose along hers.

"I know it's difficult, it is for me too," She said sadly. "But no one can find out,"

"I know," Ted choked.

"Lucius suspects something."

Malfoy. Again. Ted clenched his jaw.

"I just want you to know," Andromeda kissed his lips softly, "That no matter what I love you,"

"I love you too," Ted interjected.

"No matter what," Andromeda repeated.

Ted gazed down at her. Her eyes were large and worried. Ted nodded. "No matter what," He breathed out.

Andromeda bit her lip. "I need to get back," She sighed.

Ted tightened his grip on her, "I need you to stay," He murmured.

Andromeda let a small smile play on her lips. "Five minutes,"

Ted cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips back down on hers.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Exams were approaching and it was harder to find moments to sneak away. They had been able to steal a few kisses here and there, but with the school full and spare time being devoted to revision, there had been no time for anything else. Andromeda felt pressure not only from her professors, but also from the fact that in less than two weeks she would be saying goodbye to Ted for the whole summer.

The threat of his sudden removal from her life made her feel sick. She was not at all excited to be going home this summer. She didn't know how she would be able to even look at Bella without feeling fury and revulsion for what her sister had done. Bella had written to her and although had not said anything in so many words, Andromeda knew her sister well enough to read between the lines. Bellatrix had joined the Death Eaters.

She did not want to spend weeks in a house where she would have to hear her family praising this new group and their mysterious leader while spewing their hate speech about Muggleborns. She had been able to ignore a lot of it in the past, but now Andromeda wasn't sure she would be able to take it. The thought of spending the summer away from Ted made it hard for her to breathe.

She pulled her hair up and piled it on top of her head as the creeping heat of the summer began to get to her even in the shade of the forest during Care of Magical Creatures. This was their last class before exams began and Andromeda was trying to pay attention as Professor Kettleburn demonstrated the correct way to feed a Unicorn.

Most of the students were crowded around the small paddock he had set up on the edge of the forest, but Andromeda hung back, trying to stay in the shade as much as possible. She glanced over at Ted who was looking particularly good in the sun; his sandy blonde hair, shiny slightly, was tousled and falling into his eyes and his skin was already beginning to tan due to the hours he had spent in Quidditch training.

Ted must have felt her gaze because he tore his eyes from the Unicorn in the paddock to meet hers. Andromeda felt a flirtatious smile creep onto her face and Ted glanced back at Kettleburn one last time before he made his way over to her.

He came to a stop in front of her, resting his arm on the tree bark next to her head. Andromeda felt excited fluttering inside of her at his proximity. His dark eyes scanned up and down her body and Andromeda felt her breath quicken. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the fact that they had barely been able to see each other, but Andromeda knew the cause was mostly the fact that she wanted him. Now.

"When can I see you," He asked softly, hunching his shoulders in her direction.

"I don't know," Andromeda said softly.

Ted leaned in closer to her and his earthy scent mixed with the heat of the day was making Andromeda feel dizzy. She glanced over to the rest of the class but no one was paying them any attention.

"I need you," Ted murmured. His face was very close to hers now and her lips parted instinctively.

Ted grazed his fingers slightly against her arm causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh and a cool sensation ran over her skin. Andromeda felt her stomach tighten pleasurably.

As much as she wanted to be alone with him again, it was hard to find a place they wouldn't get caught, let alone dodge Narcissa's pesky questions everytime she tried to go somewhere on her own. And Lucius was a whole other issue…

"Ted…" Andromeda breathed out.

His hand had found the hem of her skirt and he was toying with it, occasionally letting his fingers play across the skin of her thigh.

"I'll beg if I have to," Ted murmured, looking at her through dark lashes. "Just say yes," She could feel his breath on her lips.

"Soon," Andromeda managed. Ted let his fingers slide across the back of her thigh and Andromeda gasped. "Soon, Teddy, I promise,"

Ted emitted a small growl from his throat as two fingers brushed against the bottom of her ass.

"Tonight," He asked a half a question and half a statement.

Andromeda swallowed hard. Her body was reacting to his touch and Andromeda was having trouble controlling herself from just pulling him deeper into the trees and letting him have his way with her right here in the forest. His deep, rich eyes held her gaze as he shifted himself even closer to her.

"Where?" Andromeda breathed out, shocked at her own audacity.

Ted's eyes darkened with desire.

"Just meet me in the courtyard," Ted licked his lips as his eyes slid over her again, "Wear this skirt," He added in a low voice.

Ted quickly squeezed her ass under her skirt and Andromeda fought a yelp that threatened to come out. He removed himself from her and took a position a few feet behind her.

Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief when Professor Kettleburn dismissed them because she wasn't sure how much longer she could have made it being this close to him and not tearing his clothes off with her teeth.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda stood in the courtyard, watching the sun set through the stone walkway over the grounds. The rest of the day had passed in a slow haze as she waited for this moment. The sky was a dusky pink and Andromeda wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a little nervous and awkward as she waited.

His hand grasped hers firmly making her jump at the sudden sensation.

"Bloody Salazar!" Andromeda swore.

Ted chuckled lightly, "Sorry," He said and pulled her into the walkway and out of the courtyard.

Andromeda's heart was pounding and didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon as she looked up at the man in front of her. "You scared me," She admitted in a small voice.

Ted brushed an unruly wave from her face, "Let me make it up to you," He murmured.

She wanted to reach up and kiss him right now, right here, but Ted only gave her that silly lopsided grin and pulled her further down the walkway and onto the grounds.

"Where are we going?" Andromeda asked.

Ted glanced behind him back at her, "You'll see," He grinned again.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes playfully, "This is borderline kidnapping, you know,"

Ted turned towards her quickly, causing her to run into this solid chest. He wrapped his arms around the back of her neck, "They'll have to lock me away then," He ran his nose along hers, "Because nothing less will keep me from you," His lips brushed her jawline and Andromeda felt her body tense.

Satisfied with her reaction, Ted grabbed her hand again, intertwining his fingers in hers and pulled her further onto the darkening grounds.

They made their way down the hill towards the Black Lake. Finally she saw the Boat House and realized that was their destination. It was perfect, no one ever came down here to check for students and it was far enough away that no one would just happen to wander by. She wondered how long Ted had been planning this.

He opened the door for her and rested his hand on her hip as he followed her in. Andromeda looked around, she hadn't been in here since her first night at Hogwarts when they took the boats across the lake…

"Do you remember," Ted whispered in her ear from behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her midriff, "We were in the same boat when we crossed the Lake that first night,"

Andromeda leaned back into his chest, running her nails over the skin on his forearms. "Were we?" She asked, hardly remembering that night.

"Yeah," He breathed out. "It was the first time I saw you," His lips brushed the shell of her ear.

Vaguely Andromeda recalled being in the boat and… yes, a small dusty haired boy with brown eyes… "You helped me out of the boat," Andromeda said in a far away voice. Ted nodded and grabbed her hands in his, holding them against her body. "Such a gentleman, even then," Andromeda chided playfully.

"Maybe so," Ted pulled her against him, "But I do have a thing for bad girls," He smirked.

Andromeda blushed. "Is that when you fell in love with me?" She mocked.

Ted ran his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. "I think I always have loved you, Andromeda," Ted said seriously.

Andromeda took a deep breath.

"But it was third year," Ted continued, rubbing his thumbs up and down on her, "We were supposed to be learning about Murtlaps and everyone thought they were gross, but you…" His eyes softened like melting chocolate, "You picked yours up and held it, you fed it little treats and smoothed out those weird tentacles they have," He wrinkled his nose and chuckled slightly.

Andromeda was surprised that he remembered this seemingly unimportant detail of her life. Ted shrugged. "I figured that if you could love something that ugly, well… maybe you weren't so bad after all,"

"Not so bad?" Andromeda scoffed and playfully pushed against his chest.

Ted pulled her back against him roughly. "Just bad enough to hook me," He murmured and pulled her in for a kiss.

Andromeda melted in his arms. She snaked her arms around his neck and allowed his hands to roam free over her body.

Ted took this opportunity gladly; he ran his large hands over her backside and squeezed it harder than he had earlier. Andromeda moaned and pressed her hips into his. Ted pushed her back against the wall and trapped her there with his body. He deepened the kiss as he let his hands wander over her curvy ass, pushing her skirt up around her waist.

"Fuck, I want you," Ted growled.

Andromeda whimpered. She felt sublimely powerless right now. She didn't have to uphold her family's name or her reputation, she didn't have to have to be on guard or worry what emotion was playing on her face. All she had to do was let Ted have her. "I'm yours," Andromeda said in a soft voice as he sucked on the skin on her neck.

Ted's dark gaze held her for a moment and she saw lust swirl in his eyes. In one simple, swift movement, Ted lifted her up onto his hips. Andromeda felt his stiff cock between her legs and gasped loudly, closing her eyes for a moment. "Say it again," Ted said in a low voice.

Andromeda slowly opened her honey eyes, looking up at him under heavy lids, "I'm all yours," She breathed out.

Ted pulled her away from the wall, holding her against him and he began to move. Andromeda clung onto his broad shoulders, scared that she would fall but knowing he would never let her.

The water lapped gently at the stones and Ted took the stairs down to the boats carefully. He loved the feeling of Andromeda's legs wrapped around him and her clinging to him and almost didn't want to let her down as he stepped into one of the boats bobbing in the black water.

Ted gently laid her down in the bottom of the boat, her ash colored waves spread out around her. He leaned over her, kissing her full lips again, before sitting up. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her towards him. Andromeda giggled. Ted ran his hands up her thighs and under her skirt, pushing it up around her waist. Gently he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them off of her.

Andromeda looked up at him nervously and Ted smiled gently down at her. "Don't worry, I think you're going to like this," Ted grinned and leaned down between her legs.

Andromeda emitted a gasping moan as Ted's lips brushed against her fold. Gently he ran his tongue over it and she stopped breathing. He pushed her thighs open slightly more and dipped his head back down. This time his tongue slid between her fold and Andromeda let out a high-pitched moan.

He worked his tongue against her, twisting, flicking, and lapping at her. Andromeda arched her back and felt her body thrum with each lick. She stared up into the dark arched roof and gripped the side of the boat tightly. Ted started to twirl his tongue faster, causing pleasure to shoot through her veins.

"Ted!" Andromeda called out and felt his lips pull into a smile. Her legs tightened around his head and Ted groaned against her, the vibrations from it sending thrills of pleasure deep into her. She gasped and arched her back up and Ted's mouth followed her. Andromeda felt a tightness coil inside her before it struck and she cried out in passion and pleasure.

Ted gently lapped at her as her body shook until her head fell to the side, burying her face in her wavy hair. Andromeda felt him move above her and when she opened her eyes he was leaning over her, gazing down at her hungrily. Her chest heaved with each gasping breath and Andromeda felt like she was floating as the boat gently rocked beneath her.

"You're delicious," Ted said in a low voice.

Andromeda felt color and heat in her cheeks and she blinked, looking away from him.

Ted cupped her cheek and pulled her back to face him. "You're so beautiful, Andromeda…" He breathed out, "Sometimes it's almost hard to look at you, like I'm staring into the sun, but I just can't look away,"

Andromeda felt a wave of emotion roll through her and tears threatened to prick in her eyes. Ted was like no one she had ever met before.

"I feel like I've been living in a world of make believe," Andromeda said softly, gazing up at him as he brushed his thumb over her cheek. "And you're the first _real_ thing that's come along,"

"Would you ever leave that world behind?" Ted asked before he could stop himself. Immediately he regretted it as Andromeda's brows began to pull together and her eyes clouded over. "I'm sorry," Ted said quickly, not wanting to ruin tonight. He had waited so long to have her to himself again and he might have just scared her off with one sentence.

"Ted," Andromeda started quietly, "I… I don't know what's going to happen, but… I don't want to let you go. I can't," Andromeda choked out.

Ted kissed her, moving his lips with a gentle pressure against hers. "I know," He breathed out, resting his forehead on hers.

"Can't we just have this? For now?" Andromeda's eyes shone.

Ted felt an old familiar tear in his chest open. _For now._

"Can't I just have you?" Andromeda whispered and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck.

Ted blinked heavily, "Of course," He answered. "Andromeda, you'll always have me. I'm never going to not love you. I'm never going to leave you,"

Andromeda felt her throat tighten. She wanted to say those words back to him, but something deep inside her stopped them from coming out although she knew they would be true.

She shifted underneath him slightly and pulled her legs up around his hips. "I need you," She breathed out and lifted her hips up against his.

Ted closed his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink and took a deep breath. Maybe she couldn't promise him forever, but she was here, now. He kissed her with urgency as he reached down between them, unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers open.

Andromeda moaned as his hard cock sprung from them and against her skin. Ted panted as he pulled back to stare into her honey eyes as he slid his length slowly inside her.

"Oh, fuck," Ted hissed as she tightened around him immediately. Ted had replayed their night together over and over in his head, but having her here and being inside her again was incomparable. Andromeda gasped loudly as she accepted him and clung onto his shoulders as he began to move in and out of her.

He gradually quickened his pace, giving her time to get accustomed to the feeling of him and his movements. Andromeda lifted her hips up, giving him a better angle and Ted dove back down causing her to cry out.

He loved the noises she made, the gasps, moans, pants, and cries. He crashed his lips back down on hers and groaned as he slid back into her with fervor. Her body moved along with his and he trailed kisses down her neck as her head fell to the side.

She brought her head up to rest against his chest, holding onto him as he began to thrust faster and harder. She stifled a gasp against his chest, but Ted could feel her body clench around him as she was overtaken by pleasure. Her head fell back against the bottom of the boat and at the sight of her satisfied face Ted buried himself deep in her and groaned loudly as he released inside of her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The last week of school brought not only exams, but also the sobering fact that their time was running out. Ted could barely focus on anything that was not Andromeda and he knew his lack of studying and distraction was going to reflect poorly on his scores.

He sat in the Library, trying to remember the ingredients for a dreamless sleep potion but kept thinking about how he would never want to take one himself in fear of not dreaming about Andromeda. He was a man possessed and Andromeda was his goddess, controlling every aspect of his life.

He was about to give up and go back to his most common pastime of lying on his bed and thinking about Andromeda when someone snatched the book out from in front of him. Looking up, he was greeted with the sight of a sneering Malfoy.

"Give it back," Ted said tiredly. He had enough on his plate right now without adding Malfoy's bullying into the mix.

"Give _her_ back," Malfoy hissed quietly.

Ted's eyes narrowed. He was sure that there was no way Malfoy could have found out what happened; Ted hadn't even told Howard, but still… Malfoy had a way of just _knowing _things.

He sat down much to Ted's surprise and snapped the book shut. "I know you're uncultured and plus a bit dense so let me make this clear for you; you might think a little school day dalliance doesn't mean much but it could _ruin her_, Tonks."

Ted opened his mouth to speak, but Malfoy continued on, "You've got her confused. I know, these young girls are impressionable, but Andromeda is a Black, even you have to understand what that means?" Ted clenched his jaw. "If people thought she was running around with a Mudblood…" Malfoy tutted a few times and shook his head, placing the book back on the table between them. "I'd think if you _actually_ loved her, you'd want to best for her,"

Ted let out a bitter laugh, "You can't mean yourself?!"

Malfoy sneered at him. "So let's explore this, shall we? Let's say you convince her to run off with you. What sort of life can you give her? Have you ever actually seen the Black Mansion? Do you even know the type of life she leads? You'll never be able to give that to her, Tonks."

"She doesn't want you though," Ted growled.

Malfoy smirked and ran his hand through his long hair, "She wants what I have. She might not admit it, but Andromeda isn't cut out for keeping house. Don't even get me started on her actually holding a position," Malfoy chuckled as if the idea was ridiculous. "Hell, I'd wager she spends more on one dress than you do in an entire year. How happy do you think she will be when everything she expects is taken from her?"

Ted's eyes darkened.

"Then she will leave you like the scum you are," He drawled, rolling his eyes, "But at that point, it will be too late. No decent man will have her; not after you've touched her. You're taking her life away from her."

"I'm not…" Ted started, but as much as he hated to admit it, Malfoy's argument sounded… _right_.

"I can give her all those things. My Manor is one of the best in England and Andromeda already knows and loves it." His grey eyes glittered and Ted felt hot jealousy rise in him. "She can be happy with me if she would let herself, but she won't because you've got her all twisted up." Malfoy's voice turned harsh.

"Andromeda deserves the best of everything, on that I think we can agree, yes? I can give her the best." Malfoy added in a low voice. "Let her go,"

Ted stared at Malfoy for a moment. Everything he said was true. Andromeda had grown up with a lavish life, one that Ted would never be able to provide for her. Malfoy was from the same world as her and he could give her the best of everything there was to offer.

But this was Malfoy and he never did anything out of the goodness of his heart, he always had some ulterior motive. Malfoy had always told Ted that he never stood a chance and Andromeda would never want him. So why was he changing tactics all of a sudden? Why would he try and convince Ted that being with Andromeda was actually harmful to her. Unless…

"You're threatened by me," Ted said in a low voice.

Malfoy's eyes flashed silver before he snorted, "I'll never be threatened by you,"

"You are," Ted leaned forward. "You're scared that I'll actually do it, that I'll take her from you. You think you've lost her," Ted recognized the small fear that Malfoy tried to hide from his eyes because he had felt that same way before.

"I never lose," Malfoy growled.

"You've already have," Ted snarled.

Malfoy's grey eyes widened then narrowed, "What did you say?"

Ted realized his mistake too late. He tried to backtrack, to correct what he had let slip out. "You already lost her, last year."

Ted reached out and grabbed the book from the table.

Malfoy's eyes watched him carefully and Ted tried his best not to meet them, afraid that the Slytherin would be able to see the truth in them.

"I haven't tricked her into anything. Andromeda is smart enough to make her own choices," Ted snapped and shoved the book in his bag as he stood up. Finally he met Malfoy's calculating gaze. "And she just doesn't want you. And this? It's a bit desperate," Ted grimaced and walked towards the door.

Lucius did not let his gaze leave the Hufflepuff. Tonks had always been stubborn but he had thought his ploy would have worked. There was something else going on. Lucius hated the feeling that there was something he didn't know. Between Andromeda's disappearance the other night and Tonks' comment that he had already lost… Lucius pursed thin thin lips; he wasn't about to let Andromeda slip through his fingers and into that Mudblood's hands.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tell me about your family,"

They had the last exam this afternoon and once it was over the summer seemed to rush upon them. This would be their last HoM club meeting and tomorrow their day to pack and gather their belongings for the train ride home on Saturday.

Instead of sitting across from one another at their usual desk, the pair had opted to sit on the floor against the large wardrobe. Andromeda was tucked under Ted's arm and held his hand, playing with his fingers. This was her favorite place to be, snuggled against him, with his arm around her. She was safe here, loved here, happy here.

"Okay, well, Dad's a builder and likes cheese toasties. He tells a lot of jokes that aren't funny but you have to laugh or he will keep telling them. Mum works at a bank, you'd like her,"

"Your Mother works at a bank?" Andromeda said, surprised.

"Yeah,"

"They let her? Your Father lets her?"

Ted gazed down at Andromeda. Sometimes it was easy to forget how little she knew about the Muggle world. She had grown up in a specialized community and was shielded from most everything else.

"Let isn't exactly the right word," Ted gave her a small smile. "His work isn't always stable and… Well, it's a paycheck, isn't it?"

Andromeda smiled sadly up at him. She had never worried about money a day in her life and would never have to. It was hard to think about Ted's family struggling when she had a fortune waiting for her the day she turned seventeen.

"What are their names?" Andromeda asked, trying to change the subject.

"Eddie and Harriet. You should meet them." He offered.

Andromeda's face fell a little. "I… I don't know," She mumbled and dropped her eyes.

Ted knew that Andromeda struggled with balancing her feelings for him the life she lived. He had done his best to not think about what Malfoy had said to him in the Library, trying to brush it off as manipulation, but some of it did seem to be true. He knew that they couldn't do normal things couples got to do like go on a real date or even act like they liked each other in the corridors. Having Andromeda meet his parents was way out of the question, but that didn't stop him from wanting it.

"Maybe one day," Ted sighed and squeezed her shoulders. "What about yours? I mean, I've met your sisters,"

Andromeda exhaled sharply. "Yeah, you know Bella and Rodolphus. And of course Narcissa," Andromeda hissed her sister's name. "My Father is Cygnus. He… well," Andromeda paused. Purebloods didn't have jobs, exactly. "He's a businessman, of sorts. My Mother is Druella. She… oversees the house elves." Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Wow," Ted tossed his hair from his eyes. "Sounds… nice,"

"Oh shut up," Andromeda laughed.

"At least we have a large house so it's easy to avoid them. Sometimes."

"_Have you ever actually seen the Black Mansion?"_

"Oh?"

"We have these stupid parties, all the Purebloods do. And you're stuck in a room with the most miserable people imaginable talking about the most boring things. All the while you're stuck in an uncomfortable dress and standing in heels for hours, trying to not look like how you feel and… it's exhausting."

Ted watched her face change from resentment to anger to… sadness. She was stuck in this world as much as he was stuck outside of it.

"Do you like that life?" Ted asked quietly.

Andromeda turned towards him.

"I mean, you seem like you don't. Would you ever want anything different?"

Andromeda held her face very still. "What are you saying?"

Ted shook his head, making his dusty blonde hair fall back into his face. "Nothing,"

"Ted,"

"It's just hard, Andromeda." Ted sighed and rested his head back against the wardrobe. "You don't seem to like your lifestyle obligations and you don't really seem to like the people in your life. I know you love them and they are your family, but… Helga help me, I don't know…"

"Ted," Andromeda said his name softer this time.

"You're going to be expected to get married once school is over. A year from now. Is… is that all I get? A year?" Ted's voice shook. He glanced over to her and couldn't help but notice the crack in the wardrobe door that had appeared the night Malfoy had made his visit to Andromeda. Ted clenched his jaw.

"I don't know," Andromeda said in a small voice.

"And I just have to watch you leave me for… for someone else?" Ted said harsher than he'd meant to.

Andromeda felt a lump forming in her throat. "I wouldn't…" She wanted to say she wouldn't be leaving him for someone else, but essentially that is what she would be doing. She felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Sometimes… sometimes I think about this little cottage," She started as she stared at his hand in front of her. "Out in the country somewhere; lots of windows, lots of light. It's got a little stone fireplace and a big orange chair. We always keep flowers on the table..." She said in a small voice.

Ted paused as she began to play with his fingers again. "We?" He asked breathlessly.

Andromeda nodded.

Gently, Ted reached over and turned her face towards his. Her eyes were shining brightly. He felt like if he stared long enough, he might be able to see the cottage too. Their cottage.

He was blown away at the fact that she thought about a future with him. Maybe Malfoy was wrong, maybe she could be happy with a simple life. She wasn't dreaming of a big mansion and lavish life, but a small cottage, away from the hustle and bustle. But most of all, she was dreaming of a future with him. Suddenly he didn't feel so crazy thinking that they stood a chance in the real world together, not if she thought so too.

Ted brushed a chaste kiss against her lips.

"So, uh, tell me," Ted grinned, "Does this cottage have a bedroom?"

Andromeda smacked his shoulder. "Don't be crude," She chided.

"You're the one wanting to shack up together!" Ted joked, "I mean, buy a guy some dinner first…"

Andromeda's eyes widened and she let out a short laugh. "You're incorrigible!"

Ted pulled his arm tight around her shoulders and grabbed her waist with the other, pulling her towards him. "You're right," He grinned widely and pulled her onto his lap. Andromeda laughed loudly, throwing her head back. Ted shifted under her and suddenly she was lying halfway on the floor, with Ted leaning over her.

Her laughter slowly died away as he gazed down at her lovingly. "The cottage sounds like a nice place," He said softly.

Andromeda reached up and ran her fingertips down his cheek and over his neck. Ted exhaled. How was she going to get through the next couple of months without him? What was she going to do a year from now when her Father arranged her engagement? She loved Ted, but could she turn her back on her family in order to be with him? She wasn't happy with either of her sisters right now but it didn't mean she wanted them cut from her life and she _knew_ how Blood Traitors were treated.

"Just a daydream," Andromeda muttered and pulled herself from Ted's arms.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Mr. Tonks!" Professor Sprout called out as Ted was about to head through the gates and down to Hogsmeade station. "A moment, please,"

"I'll catch up," Ted said to Howard quickly before turning back towards Professor Sprout. He knew he hadn't studied as much as he should have but had he done so badly on his exams that he was in trouble?

"Mr. Tonks," She said fondly, "I wanted to let you know that next year is going to be a big year for you, big year!" She said with a large smile on her round face. "As you know Amos is leaving and so the Quidditch Captain spot it open. It's yours if you want it,"

Ted's mouth dropped open, "Yeah!" He spluttered. "Yeah I mean, of course! Thank you!"

"You deserve it," Professor Sprout grasped his arm firmly.

He was surprised she was offering it to him since he still felt partially responsible for them losing the Cup this year.

"Another thing," She added. "You've shown great loyalty and fairness in your tenure as Prefect and after speaking with the Headmaster," She started to get misty eyed, "We'd like you to be Head Boy next year."

Quidditch Captain and Head Boy… Ted could hardly believe it. "You're the first Hufflepuff Head Boy in twenty five years, Ted," Professor Sprout smiled brightly up at him, "I couldn't be more proud."

"Professor… thank you," Ted was speechless.

"Both of these roles will come with more responsibility, you know that right?" Ted nodded. "But you will also have your own dorm as Head Boy. That is to say, you will share a common room with your fellow Head Girl, but that is still a nice perk, yes?"

"Can I… Can I ask who is going to be Head Girl?" He said after a moment. If the next words out of her mouth were Andromeda Black, Ted felt like he might hug her.

"Candace Carson of Ravenclaw," Professor Sprout said. Ted felt his stomach sink inside him. He knew Candace and she was a nice girl and he was sure she deserved her spot. But he couldn't help but be disappointed that it was not Andromeda he would be living with.

"Thank you," Ted said again; confused at the different emotions swirling inside of him.

"Have a good summer, Ted," Professor Sprout gripped his shoulder again and sent him off.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda sat in the compartment in the far corner closest to the window. She rested her head against the wall and watched as they sped through the landscape, every turn of the wheels bringing her closer to home farther from Ted.

Narcissa and Rita sat together on the opposite seat, chatting about people at school and their plans for the summer. Andromeda tuned them out and tried to tune out her thoughts about Ted too but found that a much harder task. Everything she thought of seemed to lead her back to him.

She had tried reading the Daily Prophet but when the headline on the front page was about another Muggle attack supposedly done by the Death Eaters, Andromeda had folded it up and left it alone. She couldn't think about the fact that Bella might have been the one to do this. Andromeda could hardly believe everything that had changed this past school year; most of all, herself.

"Where are you going?" Narciss asked as Andromeda stood up.

"Prefect rounds," She answered simply as she slipped from the compartment.

As a prefect she was supposed to patrol the train, but mostly she had just wanted to get up and move. And maybe as she walked through the cars she might, just happen to, maybe, by accident, see Ted. Which would certainly be pure coincidence.

Andromeda walked slowly down the hallway, trying to kill time before she had to return to her own compartment and her thoughts. About halfway down the train she saw Sirius along with James, Remus, and a small, fat blonde boy she didn't know. Sirius waved at her through the window in the door and she waved back with a small smile. She was sure to see him over the summer and he only had a few more hours to spend with his friends; Andromeda didn't want to rob him of that.

Just a few more hours… That's all she had before she was robbed of Ted. Andromeda threw caution to the wind and picked up her pace, trying to find him. She needed to see him, just one last time.

It wasn't too long before she stumbled across his compartment. Of course it was filled with friends and Quidditch team members. She paused, hovering almost out of sight, hoping that he would look her way. But it was Howard instead of Ted that spotted her. Andromeda pointed a finger at Ted and Howard pursed his lips for a moment as if he was thinking it over before he tapped Ted on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

Ted's face shot towards the door and he caught sight of Andromeda before she backed out of his line of sight. It wasn't long before the door opened and he joined her in the hallway.

Andromeda leaned against the wall and Ted took a place in front of her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Are you busy?" She asked, a smirk pulling on her full lips.

"Not anymore," He grinned.

Andromeda reached out and pulled his hand from his pocket and led him down the hallway. Ted followed behind her, not even trying to hide the grin on his face. All the compartments they passed were full until they got to nearly the end of the train and Andromeda opened a small sliding door into a storage room.

She glanced around them to make sure no one was watching then quickly pulled him into the small room with her.

Ted rested his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gazed down at her honey colored eyes, partially hidden under her heavy lids and long lashes. His stomach tightened and he ran his hands up her sides and back down, relishing the feel of her body.

"I don't know how I am going to make it through the summer," She whispered. "I'm going to miss you too much,"

"I know," He murmured, leaning down towards her, "You drive me crazy already… by September I am going to be a babbling mess,"

Andromeda ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but she was finding it hard to make the words come out. All she could manage was, "We don't have much time,"

Ted pursed his lips for a moment then exhaled deeply. "Promise me nothing will change," He said in a strained voice. Andromeda looked up at him. "Promise me you'll still love me and… we'll still have this,"

Andromeda sucked in a short breath, "Ted, nothing is going to change how I feel about you. I'm always going to love you. I'm always going to-"

Ted stopped her lips from moving with his own. He pulled her body against his, hating the clothes that were keeping him from feeling it fully. He moved his lips against hers and let his tongue play in her mouth. He slowed a little, wanting to remember everything about this moment; the way she tasted, the ways he felt, the words she had said… Andromeda let out a happy moan and Ted felt his instincts kick in.

He reached down and pulled up her leg, hooking it around his waist. He began to stiffen at the feel of her thigh around him and ran his hand up the smooth skin and over her round ass.

"We can't," Andromeda said breathlessly.

"Why not?" Ted murmured as he kissed her earlobe. "I want you, Dromeda… I always want you," He breathed out and Andromeda felt a shiver pass through her.

"It's too risky, someone might…" Andromeda's head fell back as he grazed his teeth along the skin of her neck.

Ted's hand slipped in between her legs, cupping her, feeling the warmth of her center against his palm.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked huskily.

His deep brown eyes were darkened with lust as Andromeda looked up into them. She felt her body react to him and her lips parted into a small O as he slid his hand into her panties and back over her mound.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ted repeated. Slowly, he dipped a finger into her and Andromeda gasped. He moved it in and out leisurely a few times before adding a second finger. He felt her clench around his fingers and curled them inside her. Andromeda's breath was shaky but Ted's eyes held hers as his fingers moved faster.

"Tell me," Ted said in a low voice. "Do you want me to stop?" Andromeda angled her hips towards him to give him better access. "Or do you want me to keep going?" Ted pushed his fingers deep inside her and Andromeda emitted a high-pitched gasp.

"Don't stop," Andromeda breathed out and pulled his lips down onto hers. Ted let his hand move freely against her now. Andromeda moaned into his mouth, letting it muffle the noise. She ran her hand over the front of his trousers and felt his hard cock straining to be let out. She pulled open his trousers and pushed them down on his hips.

Ted growled and pulled his fingers from her, pushing her panties down to her ankles and pulling her skirt up around her waist. He pushed her against one of the shelves in the storage room and hooked her other leg around his waist.

Andromeda felt his cock against her and ground her hips into his eagerly. "Tell me you want me," Ted said hoarsely.

"I want you," Andromeda breathed out.

He positioned himself right at her entrance, but held back, "Tell me you love me," Ted ran his nose along hers.

"I love you so much, Ted," Andromeda said breathlessly, aching for him.

Ted kissed her deeply, sucking in air through his nose as his lips moved with ardent pressure on her soft mouth.

"Tell me you're mine," He pushed forward a little and Andromeda could feel him almost inside her.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "I'm yours, every part of me...,"

Ted plunged inside her and Andromeda cried out before she could stop herself. Ted groaned and he sunk into her; he thrusted into her rapidly, over and over. Andromeda clung onto his arms and bit her lip to keep from making too much noise.

It wasn't long before she clenched around him and felt the wave of pleasure pass through her. Ted groaned into her neck as he spent himself inside of her once more.

After a few blissful moments where he kissed her softly as they caught their breath Ted removed himself from her and placed her back down on her shaky legs. He hated his hands as they buckled his trousers and belt back. Andromeda flattened her skirt and adjusted her shirt.

He knew that soon she would walk out of that door and that would be that. She would be gone for months. He wrapped her gently in his arms and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, Andromeda."

Andromeda breathed in deeply. "I know, Teddy…" She murmured. She had been gone for a while now; she would need to get back before she aroused too much suspicion. He pulled her against him and held her tightly. Andromeda's arms snaked around him and she rested her face against his solid chest.

Eventually she pulled back and reluctantly he loosened his arms around her. "I've got to go now, okay?" She said gently and Ted nodded. She was leaving him here in this closet they had to hide away in to go sit out in the open with people who wouldn't mind seeing him dragged through the mud and locked up like an animal. It wasn't fair that people like that got to have so much of her when he got to have so little.

But he had her heart and that meant more than anything else.

Andromeda moved past him, letting her hand trail around his stomach as she passed him. Her hand landed on the doorknob and she paused. Andromeda turned around and met his chocolate brown eyes one more time. "I love you too," She said softly before slipping out into the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter; Ted and Andromeda are so fucking adorable together. So sixth year is over and next chapter is going to be a summer one then onto their seventh year… and things are going to get climatic. **

**Remember to review! I should have some extra time this weekend so I am hoping that I can get the next chapter out and your reviews are always so inspiring to read! **


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you to everyone who had reviewed over the past few days! You're going to hate me but honestly I mean to update this two days ago and thought I posted the chapter when I didn't…. so that means that you'll be getting multiple updates this weekend because I am almost done editing the next chapter.

Soundtrack: Eluvium's "Nightmare Ending" and Awolnation's "I'm on Fire"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It was hard to believe that the summer could be this hot after such a cold and bitter winter but there was no escaping the oppressive heat that bore down from the bright sun onto the crowded, cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.

Andromeda walked with Bellatrix on her right and Narcissa on her left, as they often did, as the passageway to Diagon Alley opened up. Wizards and Witches mingled up and down the street, carrying packages and shopping lists as they went about their day. Andromeda pulled at her dress; it was too stifling in his heat and she longed for a cool, dark shop to waste her time in.

But they were here on a mission today; all three girls were to buy new dresses for Lucius' party this weekend. Andromeda had no desire to return to Malfoy Manor after her last venture there but it was his seventeenth birthday and the guest list was extensive. Everyone who was anyone in Pureblood society was going to be there so there would be no talking her way out of this one.

Narcissa's pale blonde hair shone in the summer sun, but could not match the bright excitement in her light blue eyes. "I think I want one that comes in like this," She ran her small hands tightly over her hips, showing off her thin figure. "What color do you think will look best?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "You'll look fine in anything you wear, Cissy, stop fretting,"

"I don't want to look fine," Narcissa corrected. "I want to look beautiful." She added softly.

"Blue?" Andromeda offered. "To match your eyes,"

Narcissa made an ooo-ing sound and hugged her sister. "That's perfect, Dromeda! Thank you!"

Andromeda smiled and laughed at her younger sister. Sometimes she forgot just how sweet Narcissa could be when she wanted to.

Andromeda knew why Narcissa was so excited. This would be a time for Lucius to see her not in her school uniform and she had harbored a crush on him for a while now. Andromeda vowed to herself to do whatever she had to in order to keep Narcissa away from Lucius' attention. The last thing she wanted was for her younger sister to get wrapped up with him like she already had.

"What are you going to get?" Narcissa asked Andromeda.

She shrugged. "I don't really think it matters, it's just another party, isn't it?" There had been lots of get-togethers so far this summer and Andromeda had the sneaking suspicion that these parties were being used as cover ups for other types of meetings.

Andromeda felt Bellatrix's piercing stare on her for a moment before the darker witch turned her eyes back to the crowded street.

Narcissa chatted more about how she wanted her hair done and what shoes she wanted to wear as they made their way through the crowds. Andromeda pursed her lips as they got stuck behind a rather slow family. She glanced around into the shop windows as they moved at a snail's pace behind them.

In Quality Quidditch Supplies front window was the newest Comet racing broom and Andromeda wrinkled her nose slightly, remembering how awful she was at flying when Ted had tried to teach her.

Her eyes narrowed as she caught a glimpse of sandy blonde hair inside the shop. His back was to her, but Andromeda would have recognized those broad shoulders anywhere. She stopped breathing and felt her blood quicken.

Andromeda stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. There was no mistaking it that was Ted just yards away from her.

"Come on," Bellatrix snapped, "What are you doing?" She walked a few steps back towards Andromeda.

Andromeda did not want to pull her eyes from Ted's form but as her sisters doubled back for her she pointed to the window. "I'm going to get him a present," Andromeda said breathlessly.

"What a lovely idea," Narcissa cooed as her face fell slightly, unhappy that she didn't think of it first.

"Go on," Andromeda said quickly, "I'll catch up, it'll just be a moment."

"Come on, Cissy," Bellatrix guided their younger sister back up the street.

Andromeda paused outside the window for a moment; Ted had disappeared somewhere else in the shop. She took a deep breath and braced herself as she opened the door.

The bell rang lightly and Ted tried to finish stacking the broom servicing kits quickly so he could greet the customer that just walked in. He had spent the first week of summer sulking in his room and pining for Andromeda. Without her, his fears and anxiety played heavily on his mind and Malfoy's taunts started to overtake his memories of Andromeda's promise that nothing between them would change.

So he had taken a trip to Diagon Alley and asked around in the different shops if they needed any help for the summer. He was delighted when Victor Glatten the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies agreed to take him on. He was saving every Knut he made from his summer job to try and have even a little something to be able to fall back on once school was done.

"Be with you in a moment!" Ted called out as he stacked the last few boxes and stood up from his crouched position on the floor. He turned and walked past a rack of Quidditch robes, "Welcome to Quality Quid-"

Ted's voice died in his throat as he saw Andromeda standing there in front of him. Her long wavy hair was pulled back from her face, which was valiantly trying to fight a smile that was tugging at her full lips. Her lips… His own tingled at the memory of their softness, their sweetness… And alongside their proximity to him after so long was almost enough to drive him crazy.

Andromeda bit her lip and her honey eyes twinkled under her long lashes.

"What… what are you doing here?" Ted asked in awe.

Andromeda's face broke into a full wide smile. "I saw you in the window,"

Ted glanced around the shop. There was only one other customer who was engrossed in the different options of seat wideners that could be attached to brooms.

Ted tried to remember how to breathe, but he was having trouble remembering if it was in then out or out then in, either way it wasn't working. He took a step towards her, hardly even believing she was actually here. In his downtime at work he imagined Andromeda walking into the shop and getting to see her again. He always was cool and calm in his head, but with her actually in front of him, Ted tripped on his own feet.

Andromeda snorted out a laugh as he caught himself and covered her mouth as she glanced over to the wizard to see if he had noticed anything. Apparently, choosing a new broom seat took all of his mental capabilities because he did not look up.

"Are you alright?" Andromeda asked, trying not to laugh.

"I am now," Ted said softly and Andromeda bit her lip again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I have to get a new dress for… a stupid party this weekend."

_"Hell, I'd wager she spends more on one dress than you do in an entire year."_

Ted pushed Malfoy's voice from his head. "I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." Ted joked.

Andromeda laughed, covering her mouth, but keeping her eyes on Ted.

"So, you're working here now?" She asked mischievously.

"For the summer," Ted explained. "Something to pass the time," He added and let his eyes wander on her body for a moment. "Plus I'm trying to save up a little gold," He added sheepishly.

Andromeda smirked. "Do you make commission?" She tilted her head to the side a little.

Ted eyed her. "Yes," He said slowly.

"Good." Andromeda's eyes glittered. "I want one of those," She pointed towards the broom in the window.

Ted's eyebrows shot up. The Comet 260 was the newest broom on the market and not a cheap one either. "Andromeda, I've seen you fly," He said slowly. "If I sell you that broom you're going to get yourself killed,"

"I want it." Andromeda stated simply. Slowly a flirtatious smile spread across her face. Ted felt his stomach flip inside himself at hearing those words come out of her mouth.

Ted glanced from her to the Comet 260 in the window. The commission he would make off of that one sale would be more than he made in a normal paycheck but he didn't want to take Andromeda's money. He didn't want to be a charity case.

"What are you even going to do with it?" Ted asked.

Andromeda pursed her lips before taking a few steps towards Ted until she was right in front of him, "Ride it," She breathed out and Ted swallowed hard. He could smell the citrusy floral scent surrounding her and having her look up at him, like that, was making it very hard for him to remain professional.

"Okay," Ted managed as he felt his hands begin to shake.

"Thank you," Andromeda purred.

Ted slowly made his way around the counter to the register, happy that it hid everything from the waist down. He mashed a few brass buttons and took out a large order book, opening it on the counter.

"So, uh," He cleared his throat as Andromeda leaned over the counter, pushing her chest out and forward in his direction. She seemed to enjoy making him uncomfortable at work. "Where would you like this delivered, Miss Black?"

Andromeda smiled and pulled the book from him, writing down the address to the Black Mansion quickly. "It'll be before this weekend, right?" She asked as she pushed the book back towards him.

"Yeah, why? You've got a game of pick me up planned with Bellatrix and Narcissa?" He laughed a little.

"It's a present," Andromeda said a little quieter, glancing down at the counter and chewing on her lip.

"Hell of a present," Ted muttered. "Who do you even know that plays-" Ted stopped short as he put a few things together quickly. There was a party this weekend that she was attending. She was bringing a gift to this party. Ted's face fell. She must have been buying this broom for Malfoy. Suddenly he felt sick.

Andromeda glanced back up at Ted and could see he had figured it out by the expression on his face. She looked apologetic and nervous as she reiterated, "It's just a present,"

"No problem," Ted said and began to write the order down, his quill scratching loudly across the paper. He clenched his jaw. A broom that cost more than he would make all summer and she was giving it to Malfoy for his birthday on a whim. And he would be getting the scraps of the sale as meager recompense while Malfoy got to have Andromeda celebrate his birthday with him.

"You know, Victor should really be the one to help you with a sale this large," Ted said suddenly. "Let me go get him," He began to turn towards the back.

"Ted," Andromeda reached out quickly and grabbed his hand.

The feeling of her skin on his stopped him. He seemed to burn pleasantly where her hand was. He hadn't seen her in a month and now she was touching him again. His anger dissipated as she held onto him, squeezing his hand slightly. He turned back towards her.

"I'm sorry," Andromeda whispered.

"It's not you, it's just-" Ted sighed. He looked back into her honey colored eyes. He wasn't going to let his jealousy ruin their chance encounter. He leaned back for a moment, "Hey, Vic," He shouted into the back room. "I'm going to take a break, alright?"

"Sure thing, Ted!" A man's deep voice called from the back room.

Ted turned back to her, forcing a smile on his face. He dropped her hand and mashed another brass button and the register's numbers spun for a moment as they worked hard to reach the high total of Andromeda's purchase.

Quickly she pulled out a small black purse and opened it. Ted didn't mean to look but he saw more gold in her purse in that one moment than he ever had in his whole life. She quickly pushed it across the counter and closed the purse again.

Ted countered it into the register and closed the order book, trying to put the broom from his mind.

"Come with me," He said quietly as he took her hand again and pulled her behind the counter. They walked through the door to the back of the store and Andromeda caught a glimpse of a man sitting at a desk before Ted quickly led her down a flight of wooden stairs and into the storage room for Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Down in the basement it was dark and cool. There were brooms in various states of repair lining the walls and boxes and crates stacked up to the ceiling. She didn't have much time to look around before Ted wrapped his hands around her face and pulled her towards him.

Andromeda leaned into him as he kissed her. She had missed this even more than she realized and grabbed onto him, pulling her body against his.

Ted groaned and backed her into a stack of boxes without letting his lips leave hers for even a second. She couldn't believe this; she was in his arms again, kissing him. Andromeda felt her stomach flutter inside of her with excitement. His hands moved down her neck to her chest. He ran them over her breasts with a firm pressure before he continued down to her hips, shoving them into the boxes and holding her there as he ground his hips into hers.

"I missed you so much," Ted murmured, "Someone could have taken my arm and I'd have missed it less,"

Andromeda knew exactly what he was talking about. It was as if someone had taken a part of her and she had been walking and talking just like she always had, but with a missing piece that made her feel like more of a shell than a person.

"I know," She murmured. "You're all I think about," Andromeda caught his lips with hers once more, opening her mouth for his tongue to slide across hers.

Ted groaned again. "It's not fair," He couldn't help himself. "He gets to see you when I don't,"

Andromeda kissed him softly. "I know," She murmured against his lips. "But he doesn't get to do this," Andromeda pulled him back down towards her and ran her fingers into his tousled hair.

They stayed down in the basement as long as they could before Andromeda finally sighed. "I need to go," She said sadly.

"Don't," Ted pleaded. These few minutes hardly seemed fair after not seeing her for weeks. He wasn't ready to let her go.

"You need to get back to work," She gave him a small smile.

Ted liked his job, but he would gladly get fired for five more minutes with her.

"My sisters are expecting me," Andromeda whispered.

Slowly he pulled his arms from around her. She had to return back to her world, far away from him.

"The summer's halfway over," Andromeda said, trying to sound encouraging, "We'll be back together soon, Teddy." She brushed her fingers along his cheek and down his jaw.

Ted relaxed under her touch and nodded. It didn't matter what she did, as soon as she called him Teddy he was like putty in her hands.

Ted gave her one last kiss before leading the way back up the stairs, making sure that Victor did not see Andromeda emerging behind him.

They came up just in time too. As soon as Andromeda made her way around the counter the bell above the door rang and Bellatrix and Narcissa walked in.

Andromeda's eyes went wide and she pulled at her dress slightly, trying to get the wrinkles out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly.

Ted tried to blend into the wall behind him.

"You never showed up," Bellatrix snapped. "What is taking so long?"

"I was… setting up the delivery." Andromeda lied.

"You're the one who bought the Comet?" Victor sidled up next to Andromeda.

Andromeda gave him a thin smile. "Yes," She said softly.

"You bought him a broom?!" Narcissa's high voice went even higher and her pale cheeks flushed pink with anger.

Victor couldn't keep the smile from his face. "Lucky gent to have a girlfriend like you!"

Ted had to stop himself from lunging forward and shouting that Andromeda was not Malfoy's girlfriend. Instead he settled for balling his hands into fists and clenching his jaw until the muscle popped in it.

Bellatrix's dark eyes looked from Andromeda to Victor then to the broom in the window. Slowly a smirk slid onto her face. "Well done, Dromeda," Bellatrix's voice was darkly pleasant.

Ted pursed his lips.

Andromeda forced a smile on her face to placate her sister. "Let's go." She announced and Ted recognized the haughty tone back in her voice. "I still need my dress." Andromeda walked out of the shop without a second glance back at Ted. He knew why she did this, but it still didn't make him feel any better.

Narcissa followed after, her eyes turning an icy blue as she glared at her sister's back. Bellatrix, however, took a moment longer to look around the shop. Her dark eyes landed on Ted and he felt trapped in her gaze as she glared at him for a moment before sneering in his direction. Ted remained motionless, wondering if she was about to curse him. She pulled at her long sleeve and swept from the shop, curly hair bouncing behind her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"You've been a terror even since you came home and I will not stand for it any longer!" Druella screeched at Andromeda as she rolled her eyes. "I've put up with your mood swings and rude comments, but I am not about to let you ruin another perfectly nice evening!"

"Calm down, Mother," Andromeda said in a bored tone.

Bellatrix had held her tongue during the dress fitting but as soon as they got home she had started in on Andromeda and they had been bickering for two days now. They were all supposed to be going to Rodolphus and Bellatrix's house this evening for a dinner party and Andromeda had been in a sour mood the whole afternoon.

"You're an embarrassment to me. This is not the way I raised you!" Druella continued to fuss.

"You barely raised me," Andromeda snapped. "Favea did most of your work for you," Andromeda had few memories of her Mother taking care of her when she was young, but many of their house elf Favea brushing her hair or bringing her a glass of water before bed.

Druella's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's it!" She hissed. "Tonight is too important for you to ruin, you're staying right here, young lady! In fact," Druella's eyes flared, "You're grounded for the rest of the summer!"

"Does this mean I don't have to go to Lucius' party?" Andromeda asked hopefully.

Druella paused. "No. You will attend the party" Andromeda rolled her eyes again, "AND be a perfect guest. Young Master Malfoy is expecting you to be there and your Father-" She stopped herself.

"What? What's Father doing?" She asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"Never you mind, young lady." Druella snapped. "But other than that, you are confined to your room except for meals." She turned and stopped in the doorway. "And don't push your luck or you'll be having _them_ in here too," Her Mother slammed the door behind her.

Andromeda sunk down onto her bed. She had hoped she might be able to slip off for another shopping trip in Diagon Alley again, but now that hope was gone. At least she didn't have to spend the evening hearing Bellatrix talk about the importance of Blood Purity and how Muggleborns and interbreeding with Muggles was bringing about the downfall of their society.

After a while she heard her Father, Mother, and Narcissa leave downstairs and breathed out a deep sigh. She watched the sunset through her window and pulled off her dress, changing into a thin nightgown. She walked across the room and opened the window, letting the warm summer breeze wash over her.

Andromeda pulled her old worn copy of History of Magic from the shelf and began to page through it. She spent a lot of time reading these days but lots of times she found that although her eyes moved across the page she wasn't actually reading. Instead her mind was wandering, thinking about Ted and the things they had done. Lately she had been thinking about the things she wanted to do when she saw him again.

A knock on her bedroom door made her jump as it pulled her from her thoughts. Andromeda brows furrowed as she crossed the room and opened her the door.

It was like magic. Ted was standing in the hallway. His head was down and he looked up at her through his lashes, his dark eyes lighting up as they landed on her. Andromeda's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Your delivery," Ted grinned as his eyes moved over her. He held a long, large box in his hands. Andromeda was suddenly very aware of the thin nightgown she was wearing as his dark eyes roamed over her.

Andromeda glanced into the hall and not seeing any house elves, she grabbed Ted by the front of his shirt and pulled him into her room, shutting the door and leaning against it for support.

She was in shock. Ted was here, at her house, in her room. And it was better than she could have ever wished for.

"How…" Was all she managed to get out.

Ted leaned the box against the wall, leaning over her as he did so and she could smell his earthy scent deeply.

"I came to deliver this. You said you needed it by the weekend." He had that lopsided grin on his face again. "The house elf told me to just leave it in the foyer since the Master and Mistress were out and then he just… disappeared. So… I decided to poke around and see if I could find you."

Andromeda felt light headed. Ted Tonks just decided to _poke around_ Black Mansion. She was torn between being thrilled he was here and terrified at his actions.

"So…" Ted glanced around, "This is your room, huh?" He looked at the bookcase, full of dark musty looking books and recognized some of them as ones she brought to HoM club as further reading. Her desk was messy with parchment and quills spread out on top of it. Her bed was large with several pillows on it and an intricately woven bedspread that she had clearly just been lying on on top of.

He couldn't help but imagine her spread out on that bed and how her pale skin would look against the dark bedspread. He pulled his eyes from it and back to Andromeda who was just staring blankly at him.

"Say something," Ted laughed nervously.

"They went to Bella's," She breathed out. Had it always been this hard to think or was it just because Ted was in her bedroom? "I'm grounded so I wasn't allowed to go," Andromeda cursed herself for not being able to think of anything better to say.

"Grounded?" Ted said in a low voice. "Mmm, you know how I feel about bad girls," He placed his hands on her hips and Andromeda could feel the heat from his palms through the thin fabric.

"Apparently, I'm an embarrassment to the family," Andromeda said playfully. Ted pulled her away from the door and Andromeda laid her hands lightly on his thick arms. Ted made a low noise in his throat. "There's no helping me, I'm a lost cause" Andromeda whispered.

Ted's eyes darkened with desire as he looked down at her. Andromeda felt a shiver pass through her and her nipples hardened in excitement. "So, uh," He glanced down at her chest and could almost see through the nightgown. "You're all alone?"

Andromeda nodded.

Suddenly she was in the air then she landed on the bed, her wavy hair falling about her. Ted stood over her, at the edge of the bed, staring down at her with deep, dark eyes.

Andromeda leaned up on her elbows and Ted exhaled sharply as the nightgown tightened across her chest. He grabbed her legs behind the knees and pulled her across the bed back towards him. Andromeda squealed and giggled. She stretched her arms out above her head and sighed happily as she watched his expression at the sight of her.

Ted felt sweat prickle on the back of his neck. He had been excited all day knowing that after work he would be delivering the Comet to Andromeda's house and hoped that he would catch a glimpse of her through the door or maybe a window. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that she would have been alone and he would in her bedroom with her.

Gently, she rested her knees on either side of him. He slowly pulled the nightgown over them and ran his hands up her thighs as he pushed the skirt up on her. Andromeda took a deep breath and pushed herself towards him ever so slightly.

Ted let his hands slide up her sides as he slid down on top of her. Andromeda stretched out underneath him, wrapping her legs around his hips. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" Ted said softly as he ran his nose along hers.

Andromeda grinned as she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. "Believe in me," She whispered and pulled his lips down onto hers.

He stayed there for a moment, just enjoying the feel of her under him again, one hand running through his hair, the other gently grasping his side, her full lips encircling his, her legs tightening around him, pulling him down against her warmth. Andromeda let her hand travel over his stomach, pulling his shirt up slightly before tugging at the button on his jeans.

Ted groaned and gazed down into her molten eyes. He was still in awe that a girl as beautiful, as clever, as wonderful as Andromeda could ever want him, but here she was… His goddess. Her hand slid inside his jeans, gripping him and Ted winced in pleasure at her touch.

"Dromeda, yes," He breathed out. As he opened his eyes he could see her grinning up at him, pleased with his reaction.

Andromeda pushed Ted up and pulled at his jeans. He sat up, kicking them off as Andromeda pulled the shirt over his head.

"Lay back," She said and Ted did as she commanded. He rested his head on the down filled pillows and stared up at her as she climbed onto his lap. She stared down at him; his skin was tanned and taunt against the muscles underneath.

Andromeda bit her lip and slipped the nightgown off over her head, letting it fall to the floor gently like a pale ghost. A warm breeze blew in from the window and even the coolness of the night could do nothing to stop the heat that was building in her body.

Ted felt like he was on fire. He wanted to touch every inch of her. He wanted to run his lips, his tongue over her entire body. He wanted to sink himself so deep in her that he could never find his way out again.

Andromeda lowered herself onto his lap and he felt her soft center graze along his hard cock. Ted sucked in a breath and put his hands on her hips as she shifted and this time, he felt himself at her entrance.

Andromeda's eyes were wide as she gazed down at him. Ted kept his hands on her hips, but did not force them down onto his. He gazed up at her pale body, ash waves fell around her, nippes hardened into pink peaks, and the expanse of creamy skin that stretched over her stomach and hips.

Ted made a low noise in his throat as her body was displayed in front of him. Her hips narrowed at her waist and he ran his hands over the curves to grasp her full, round breasts in his large hands. He ran his thumbs over the hardened nipples and Andromeda gasped.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto him. Ted's body stiffened as he felt her slide down onto him. Gently she rocked her hips back and forth, getting used to the feeling of him so deep inside her.

Andromeda's mouth was opened in a small O as she moved lightly against him. Ted was well endowed and Andromeda felt every inch of him moving inside her. He dropped his hands back to her hips, helping to guide her further onto him, gently rocking her hips back and forth. "Teddy," She moaned out and immediately felt him twitch inside her pleasurably.

Part of him wanted to flip her over and dive into her but he couldn't take his eyes off of the way she moved on top of him. After a few minutes she began to quicken her movements and her cheeks flushed pink. He felt his blood burning with desire in his veins at the sight of her moaning in pleasure as she slid up and down his dick.

He had dreamed about this countless times, many of those times in the past few weeks and now his goddess was answering his prayers. Andromeda's breath came in quick gasps now and she threw her head back, wavy hair falling down her back, as she moaned loudly in pleasure.

Andromeda slammed her hands down onto his chest, trying to steady herself as she felt pressure begin to rise through her body.

"Yes, Dromeda," Ted gasped out, "I want to feel you cum for me,"

She cried out as pleasure shook her body. She clenched so tight around him that Ted's head fell back against the pillows and his fingers dug into her skin as he groaned deeply.

Andromeda collapsed against his chest, panting and shaking.

Ted wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto her back. He hovered over her for a moment then crashed his lips down onto hers and plunged himself back inside her.

Andromeda gasped and Ted thrust inside her two quick times before groaning out "Fuck!" As she felt him finish deep inside her.

He rested his forearm next to her head and kissed her deeply again before putting his forehead against hers and trying to catch his breath.

After a moment he rolled to the side and pulled her against his sweating body. Andromeda bit her lip to keep herself from grinning as she snuggled next to his naked form, their skin and sweat mingling together.

If Andromeda was a goddess then this must be the heaven she lived in. Ted loved the way her cool skin felt against his burning flesh; the way her curves seemed to fit next to him perfectly. If he could stay right here for the rest of his life, he would throw it all away in a moment without hesitation.

Her head rested on his chest and after a while Andromeda felt his breathing begin to return to normal. The warm summer air moved over them gently as she traced little patterns on his chest. Ted had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her against him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Andromeda smiled as she looked up into his chocolaty brown eyes. "You know, you have to be the bravest man I've ever met,"

"Oh?" Ted bent his other arm to rest behind his head. "Why's that?"

"You walk into Cygnus Black's house and seduce one of his daughters right under his roof." She shook her head slightly, "You're either the bravest man or the most foolish,"

"You're worth whatever they want to do to me," Ted said in a low voice and brushed his fingers over the back of her head.

Andromeda's eyes softened for a moment and Ted thought he saw a hint of sadness in them as she cast them down at his chest.

"What they would do to _us_," Andromeda corrected.

"I'd never let anyone hurt you," Ted cupped her cheek and turned her face back to his. He realized then she was trying to figure out if she herself was brave or foolish in this moment.

"I don't want to go this weekend," Andromeda said in a small voice. "I don't want to have to pretend…" She sighed and rested her head back on his chest. "I want… you," She added softly.

Had he drank Felix Felicis without knowing it? First to have Andromeda run into him at work, then to have a reason to come to her house only to find it empty other than her, and now to have her on the verge of saying she actually wanted to be with him over the life she had?

"You have me," Ted said softly, running his fingers down her arm. "Andromeda, I'll do anything for you, anything to make you happy," She lifted her honey eyes up to his. "I don't care what they try and do; I'm never letting you go,"

Her heart swelled at these words. Any girl would kill to have someone like Ted saying those things to her, but Andromeda could not help but feel a dose of panic deep inside her. One day, he would have to let her go.

"Anything?" Andromeda breathed out, "Even if that means… letting me go?"

Ted's eyes darkened. He felt like they kept getting to the same point, where she was almost ready to take that leap with him, but then she would back down. He didn't know how to answer her question. He never wanted to let her go and he would do anything he could to keep her, but… she wasn't his to keep. She might give herself to him, but Andromeda was her own person with her own life.

"I will always love you," Ted brushed his fingers over her cheekbone.

Andromeda gave him a small smile and rested her head back on his chest, tucking herself further under his arm. "Me too, Teddy," She whispered against his skin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda glanced around the large room. Lucius had opened his grand Manor and decorated it with elegant yet tasteful decorations for his seventeenth birthday. House elves kept the food table full and the drinks flowing. There were a variety of guests, with ages ranging, but all of them people of importance and all of them Purebloods.

Bellatrix was normally at Andromeda's side during these types of events, making snarky comments alongside her but now Bella was mingling and chatting with their family friends and relations as if that is what she had always done.

Narcissa had joined a group of girls around her own age standing next to a large window and occasionally pointing at a certain guest here or there and either making wistful noises or laughing into their hands.

Andromeda made her way over the drink table and grabbed a flute of champagne. The bubbles burned in her throat for a moment before the warm sensation settled in her stomach and her face relaxed a little more.

She had actually been in rather a decent mood since the night Ted had snuck into her bedroom. They had laid together, letting their bodies intertwine until it had gotten late and Ted reluctantly had gotten dressed and kissed her goodbye four times before he actually left.

But being able to see him again had made it so she had the strength to get through tonight. Her hair was loosely woven down her back and her dress was a dusty, dark pink strappy one that smoothly shimmered every time she moved. Andromeda was aware of the many pairs of eyes that followed her around the room, but she held her head high and tried to hide the smirk that threatened her face; these Pureblood men had no idea that she had just spent another evening wrapped in the arms of a Muggleborn and that she _loved_ it.

Thankfully, she hadn't run into Lucius yet. He had greeted her family when they walked in and his eyes had lingered on her, but he was busy entertaining other guests and Andromeda was able to spend the first half of the evening unmolested by him. She made sure to speak to her cousin Sirius who looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here and greeted a few other family members she hadn't seen in some time. Her Mother nodded appreciatively at her from across the room. Maybe if she behaved well enough tonight, her Mother might reconsider her restriction and let her take another visit to Diagon Alley.

The room began to feel a bit crowded to her so Andromeda grabbed her drink and headed for the back patio. She knew Malfoy Manor well enough to find her way there quickly and relished the feel of the cool evening air on her skin as she walked onto the empty expanse.

The last few rays of light were disappearing in a pink haze over the perfectly manicured grounds and Andromeda leaned against the stone bannister, gazing out over them. His prize horses roamed in the distance; well bred, white, and pure. It was a beautiful view, but it came with a price.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Lucius drawled from behind her.

Andromeda sighed. He always seemed to find her when she was alone.

"You always liked the grounds." He smiled as he came to stop next to her.

"I like being in the open," Andromeda said simply.

"I remember," Lucius said in a low voice.

Andromeda's amber eyes met his grey ones and she wasn't sure if he was talking about when they played as children or when she had been in his bed.

"Andromeda," Lucius began and handed her another glass of champagne. "Thank you for coming. I mean it. It shows your character that you still care enough to show up."

Andromeda bit her lip. She accepted the glass and his fingers brushed against hers.

"It's nothing," She muttered and cast her eyes back over the grounds.

"It's not nothing," Lucius said softly. "I know… I know what I did." Andromeda glanced back at him and Lucius was staring at the ground. "It's hard for me to stay calm around you." He brought his eyes up to meet hers. "You make me feel so many things, Andromeda." He paused and took a sip of his champagne. "And to know that I had you twice and lost you both times, well…" He sighed. "I've lost a lot of things and it's hard for me… to let go of you," His voice was soft and Andromeda was surprised at how honest he sounded.

She wasn't sure what to say to this. She hadn't forgiven him for hitting her or calling her a whore, let alone the things he had done to Ted. But she also didn't want to brush this off. If Lucius actually did feel bad for the things he had done she wanted him to know that she recognized that. Just because she wasn't ready to forgive didn't mean that his acknowledgement of his actions didn't mean anything.

"I know," Was all she could manage. Andromeda took a sip of her drink.

Lucius' eyes focused in on her. "Could you ever forgive me?"

Andromeda paused. "I think… Everyone deserves forgiveness. Eventually."

"Could you ever see yourself with me again?"

Andromeda froze. After everything he had done, she couldn't imagine a world where she would want to be with him, but the truth was, that was a very real possibility for her future. But all she could think about was how much she wanted Ted. What would she do if she had to live her life with Lucius instead of him? Could she?

"You don't have to answer that." Lucius leaned on the railing and looked out over the expanse of his grounds.

Andromeda opened her mouth and then closed it again. She took another sip of her drink before she answered. "We tried," Andromeda finally said.

There had been a time she cared for him, but it was long ago now. So many things had changed between them and they weren't those people anymore. And what she had felt for Lucius was nothing compared to what she felt for Ted. Her heart was so full of love for him, there was no room to question anything else.

Lucius nodded, his expression darkening. Andromeda braced herself for his wrath. He was going to start shouting again. He was going to blame Ted. He was going to grab onto her and promise her that he would have her, one way or another.

"I understand," Lucius said grimly.

Andromeda blinked several times in surprise.

"Thank you for coming." Lucius said again as he turned to go back inside.

"Lucius," Andromeda called after him.

He stopped and turned back towards her, blonde hair framing his angled face.

"Happy birthday," She said softly.

Lucius gave her a half smile and headed back inside.

Andromeda felt light after their conversation. Had he really just… let her go? Was he ready to move on now? She could hardly believe the feeling that was spreading through her chest. Andromeda suddenly felt much more comfortable and started to enjoy herself. Things were finally starting to fall in place. She had been miserable all summer, missing Ted, but couldn't she just relax for one night and have a little fun?

She wandered around the house a bit, talking when someone would stop her to ask her how school was going or how her Father was doing. The more she chatted the easier it felt to fall back into old habits of how she used to act around people like this. Her people. She had spent so long swimming against the current and it felt nice not to have to fight against it.

Andromeda grabbed another flute of champagne off a tray that a house elf was carrying as she made her way back into the main room of the party. There were couples dancing and spinning to the gentle music and Andromeda thought about how it would feel to be spun around by Ted, his large hands guiding her as their bodies moved to the tempo.

Suddenly her eye caught two pale blonde heads in the middle of the floor. She recognized each of them instantly. Narcissa's blue eyes were large and full of wonder as she stared up at Lucius. He held her small hand in his and his other was placed lightly at her waist. Andromeda felt a sick coldness creep inside her. She had wanted Lucius to move on, but she did not want him to start to turn his affections, if you could even call them that, on her little sister.

The song came to an end and Lucius and Narcissa broke apart, clapping slightly. He took her hand and guided her off the floor and handed her a drink. Andromeda's eyes hardened like amber gemstones as she watched him, his face smug as Narcissa seemed to simper over him. She wasn't going to let him get his claws into Narcissa.

Andromeda strode over to him, interrupting their light conversation.

"You're a really good dancer," Narcissa said breathlessly.

"Thank you, you're quite… graceful yourself, Narcissa," Lucius said as he took a sip of his drink.

She stopped in front of them and Lucius blinked in surprise to see her. Narcissa narrowed her eyes in Andromeda's direction.

Maybe it was the champagne giving her a boost of courage but Andromeda wanted to get him away from Narcissa as quickly as she could. Her head spun for a moment and she felt the champagne start to douse her thoughts.

"Care to dance?" She asked Lucius. His grey eyes lit up and he surveyed her for a moment as if waiting for her to tell him it was a joke.

"Of course," He finally said in a low voice.

Andromeda downed her drink and handed the glass to Narcissa who was fuming at the fact that Andromeda was taking Lucius away from her.

She hadn't exactly thought this plan through because as soon as Lucius' hands touched hers to lead her onto the floor she felt a shiver pass through her, one that made her skin crawl. She suddenly pictured Ted standing there and what his face would look like if he saw Lucius leading her onto the dance floor and taking her into his arms. Had she made a mistake?

Lucius rested his hand on her hip and Andromeda felt him apply a little more pressure than was needed. His other hand wrapped around hers and suddenly she felt very trapped. But if this took his attention away from Narcissa, one dance was worth it.

She tried to keep her face calm and soft as she glanced around. She didn't want to meet his eyes right now. It was just a dance, she kept telling herself.

"I want to thank you for the broom," His eyes glittered.

Andromeda felt a small blush in her cheeks. She had given it to him, but that hadn't been the real reason she bought it. She had done it to help Ted.

"It's nothing," She said dismissively and Lucius spun her around, wrapping his arms around her for a moment before returning her to her place in front of him.

"I don't believe that," He whispered and Andromeda missed a step, causing her to run into him. Lucius easily caught her and positioned her back, albeit slightly closer to him this time.

"I meant to tell you," Lucius said in a low voice, "You look beautiful tonight. You always do."

She finally brought her eyes up to meet his grey ones. "Thank you, Lucius." She said politely, hoping her formality would put him off.

"I couldn't have picked out a better dress," He murmured and Andromeda tensed. She felt his eyes slide over her before they returned to her face, a smirk starting to form on his. He pulled her into him. "You know," He whispered against her ear, "It is the exact shade of pink your lips turned after you'd kiss me,"

The song ended and Lucius slowly released her, clapping politely. Andromeda stared at him, breathing heavily. She felt like she was navigating a very slippery slope right now. She needed a moment to herself, to gather her thoughts. Andromeda turned but Lucius pulled her back into his arms as the next song started up.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "It's my birthday," He said softly and placed his hands on her hips to move her with the slower music.

Andromeda lightly placed her hands on his shoulders and glanced around. Narcissa's face was stony and cold and she quickly turned, storming out of the room. She saw her Mother and Father; her Mother looked excited and pointed in her direction and her Father surveyed her with appraising eyes and a slight nod.

"We make a great couple," Lucius said under his breath. "Everyone thinks so,"

"People think lots of things," Andromeda muttered.

"And what are you thinking of?" Lucius purred.

Andromeda looked back up at him. She was thinking how stupid she was to have asked him to dance. She was thinking that Narcissa might never forgive her for this. She was thinking about what Ted would say if he knew where she was right now. She was thinking that the hands resting on her body and leading her across the floor were the same ones that bruised and cut open Ted's face.

"A lot of things," She sighed.

Lucius' grey eyes studied her, trying to read her expression.

"You threw a great party," Andromeda tried to change the subject.

"It was the only way I could think of to get you to come," Lucius muttered.

Andromeda's mouth opened slightly in surprise and his hands pressed in on her more. "So you threw the largest event of the season? You didn't just think to ask me?"

"You would have said no." Lucius stated simply. Andromeda stared at him in disbelief. She had to admit, he wasn't wrong. Lucius lowered his eyes for a moment. "I like when you're here. It feels less empty."

She didn't know what to say to this so she just let him lead her across the floor. She had been a fool to think he'd let her go. Lucius would lock her in this Manor forever if it meant she'd be with him. She should have never bought him that broom. She should have never worn this dress. She should have never asked him to dance. She should have never come back here.

The song ended and Andromeda pulled herself from him, turning without looking at him and fought the urge to run out of the front door as she walked off the dance floor. Instead, she helped herself to a few more glasses of champagne before she started to feel more than a little lightheaded. Before she knew it, Andromeda was having a hard time staying upright in her heels. She just needed a place to lie down for a moment and gather her swirling thoughts.

She had only been upstairs in Malfoy Manor once when she had spilled raspberry jam all over herself as a girl and her Mother dragged her up here as she tried to Scourgify the mess from her. She reached the top of the stairs and saw a long hallway lined with portraits and large closed doors. Lucius had tried to sneak her up there when they were nine, but his Mother had caught them and sent them back downstairs.

The first few doors she tried were locked, but eventually one of the knobs turned and she found herself in the study. A large desk sat in the middle of the room with shelves lining the walls, some with books on them, some with old artifacts that looked inherently dangerous. Thankfully there was also a sofa along one of the walls and Andromeda sat down on it heavily and kicked off her heels.

She leaned back on the sofa, trying to get her head to stop spinning. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius had come to hate the way her wavy hair looked stretched down her back because seeing that meant that she was once again walking away from him. What more could he do to get her back? He had thrown this whole party to get her here. He had apologized. She had given him an amazing present and asked him to dance, but then just ran away from him again. What was wrong with him? Nothing, there was something wrong with _her_.

He thanked a few guests for coming as he moved around the party, looking for Andromeda again. She was nowhere to be seen. It had been long enough; he would have run into her if she was still around. That meant Andromeda was elsewhere. Lucius looked at the stairs leading up to the second floor. Of course.

He had ordered most of the rooms closed off in case any guests got a little too curious for his liking. He had left his study unlocked in case he needed to discuss business with anyone and… Yes. There she was. She was lying back on the sofa, her head gently turned to the side and her eyes closed. She looked so soft, lying there, none of her usual hardness surrounding her.

Lucius stood over her for a moment, watching her rest as her body rose and fell gently with each breath. A few strands of hair had escaped her loose plait and he brushed them back from her face. He ran his finger along her jaw and to her full lips, tracing the outline of them softly.

Her eyes fluttered slightly under her heavy lids, but she remained still. Lucius let his hand travel over her chin and to her neck. Bloody Salazar, he loved her neck. He wanted to kiss it, suck on it, bite it. He wanted to wrap his hands around it and squeeze as he moved inside her, watching her honey eyes stare into his, her mouth open wide, gasping for air only he could provide. Her life in his hands, completely belonging to him.

He felt his blood quicken in his veins. She was toying with him, like she always did. She came here, looking like _that_, gave him an unbelievably generous gift, danced with him and when he said he was lonely she had led him up here…

Lucius pulled one of the thin straps of her dress from her shoulder. He paused. She did not wake. He ran his fingers over her skin to the tops of her breasts. They were perfect; round and soft, large enough to fill each of his hands easily. He pulled the top of her dress down to expose a bit more of the pale skin.

She shifted and moaned slightly, moving her arm and blocking his view.

Lucius waited until she seemed to settle back down, tucking her face against the back of the sofa.

He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he could have her, right now, if he wanted. And he wanted her more than anything else. She hadn't been the only girl he had been interested in, but she certainly was the one he was _most_ interested in and the fact that she was the only girl not to give into him just made him want her more.

Ever since he was young he had always wanted to impress her, wanted her to think that he was the best, but Andromeda was always aloof and distant to him. She didn't swoon at the things normal girls would fall at his feet for.

He had felt like a king in fifth year when they were together. To have a girl as beautiful, as unobtainable as Andromeda on his arm was the ultimate show of his higher status. If he could get Andromeda then he could get anything; the world was his for the taking. No one else deserved to have her. Only him. And he _would_ have her.

Lucius leaned over her, breathing in deeply and smelling the floral and citrus scent of her. He ran his hand over her throat and gently tilted her face up. He pressed his mouth onto her full lips, tasting the sweetness of her.

Andromeda felt something heavy on her. In her sleep fogged mind she thought it was Ted. It felt similar to the way his body felt against hers. Yes, those were lips on hers; she opened her mouth slightly but… no something was wrong. The taste was different. Hands pressed into her, too hard, too rough, to be Ted's. Andromeda began to wake. Her face tightened and she let out a small moan as she opened her eyes and blinked against the light.

All of a sudden they went wide and wild as she saw Lucius' face hovering above hers, smiling smugly down at her.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" She threw her hands against him, but Lucius grabbed her wrists in his hands and shoved her arms back against the cushion.

"I've caught on to your little games, Andromeda," Lucius said in a sick whisper as his weight bore down on her. "You run away, you want me to chase you." Andromeda felt his breath on her neck. "You led me up here, you laid yourself out for me,"

"No I didn't," Andromeda said harshly and struggled against him. Lucius chuckled darkly and nibbled on her earlobe. "Lucius, stop!" Andromeda's voice was drenched in panic. He leaned back looking down towards her and she tossed her head back and forth.

"I don't think you really want me to stop. I think," He pressed his body into hers. "You never gave it up to me because you _wanted_ me to _take it_," He growled into her ear.

"Get OFF of me!" She screamed. Lucius pressed her wrists into the sofa as he leaned back to look at her. "You filthy, vile, disgusting purist!" Andromeda snarled

Lucius' eyes stormed above her. "Purist?" He scoffed. "Don't tell me you'd rather have that filthy Mudblood," He tightened his grip on her wrists.

Andromeda felt rage burn inside her. "Better than you," She spat.

Lucius' face twisted in anger and he roared above her. He let one of her wrists go and Andromeda beat it against his chest, trying to push him back. Lucius pushed her face into the back of the sofa.

"You'll pay for that!" Lucius snarled. "I'll show you what a _real man_ is!"

"Mo! Mmtahp!" She shouted, but it was muffled against the cushion. Tears filled and spilled from her eyes as she felt Lucius grind his hips into her. She could smell the mint and cedar of him all around her, practically choking her. His teeth grazed against the soft skin of her neck and she sobbed.

He bit down hard on her neck and Andromeda felt the pain shoot through her shoulder and into her chest. She screamed but the cushion absorbed it.

"Scream for me, love," Lucius groaned, "I want everyone to hear that you belong to me,"

Terror crashed over Andromeda and she bucked her body against his, anything to try and get him off of her. Why had she wandered off alone? And here, of all places? She begged, her voice muffled against the cushion, still she pleaded with him to stop. Lucius held her head down in place but let her hands go and absorbed the blows she landed on him. He reached down and began pulling up the skirt of her dress.

Andromeda screamed and sobbed against the cushion, struggling to get enough air. Her muscles burned with the lack of oxygen but she still struggled underneath him. This felt sick and perverse compared to the way Ted's hands had felt on her. Lucius squeezed her breast tightly until she cried out and she felt his lips pull into a smirk against her neck. He pulled at the skin there with his unforgiving mouth and Andromeda cried into the cushion. She couldn't believe this was happening. She tried everything she could to push him off of her, make him let go, but he overpowered her and Andromeda was trapped.

She was able to land one fist into his cheek and Lucius hissed, pulling back enough that Andromeda lifted her head and gasped for breath.

"Stop, stop, please!" She cried out and tried to push him further from her. "Lucius, please, don't do this," Tears spilled down the side of her face. His eyes were ruthless as they bore down into hers. "If you love me, you'll stop!" She shouted.

This seemed to have worked. Lucius hovered over her, staring down at her. He grabbed her wrists again and held them against her chest. Lucius pulled her up then slammed her back down into the sofa, leaning back down on her. "You _made me_ love you, Andromeda. It's only fair that I _make_ you love me back," He ground his hips into her again.

Andromeda sobbed. "Lucius, I'm begging you… please,"

He was panting as he leaned over her, blonde hair falling into his face.

"Say it." His voice was commanding.

Andromeda looked up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Say that you love me. Admit it!" He roared.

Andromeda opened her mouth but no words came out.

Lucius' thin lips turned white with rage and he slammed her arms back against the sofa on either side of her head.

"Or I'll _make you love me_," He grabbed both wrists in one hand and reached down between them for his belt with the other. Andromeda heard the metal clang together as it opened and Lucius growled.

Andromeda's body shook with sobs. Was this what it would take? She lied plenty of times and for much less at stake than this. So why were those words so hard for her to speak? Even lying them would seem like she was betraying Ted. Lucius' grip tightened and she felt him shift on top her her, pressing his groin between her legs. What choice did she have?

"I love you!" She felt bile follow the words into the back of her throat. She closed her eyes and tried to push Ted's face from her mind. Somehow this still felt like Lucius winning.

Lucius grabbed her face in his hand roughly. His fingers digging into her cheeks as he forced her to look him in the eyes. "Say it again," He growled as he leaned over her.

"I love you, Lucius," Andromeda was going to be sick. Her body was physically rejecting this lie. She couldn't take it.

Lucius looked down at her triumphantly. "I fucking knew it." He pushed his lips onto hers again. Andromeda groaned and tried to pull away, but he held her in place. His tongue scraped against her teeth as he forced it in her mouth.

"You belong to me, Andromeda, _only_ me," Lucius' eyes darkened. "And you better start acting like it. I don't want to fucking see you with the Mudblood anymore. No more little club meetings, alright?" Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"If I even get a whiff otherwise…" He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, exposing her white throat. He grazed his teeth along it and up to her ear. "Well, let's just say he won't want you when I'm through with you," Lucius leaned back and watched the fear coil in her amber eyes.

He snorted derisively as he lifted himself from her. He buckled his belt back and Andromeda pulled herself into a small ball on the sofa, too scared to move yet. She pulled her dress back down over her legs and brought them up against her chest. Lucius ran his hand through his long blonde hair, pushing it back into place and straightened his jacket.

"Clean yourself up," He said with a sneer, "You look like a fucking whore," Lucius snarled as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Oh, did you think Lucius was going to just roll over and let them be happy? No, my dear readers, Not. At. All.

Next chapter is their final year at school. The countdown begins.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: The final year has begun. **

**And I loved your reviews so so much! There are going to be some ups and downs but Tedromeda is the endgame here. Sometimes writing for Lucius is really hard because of how horrible he really is on the inside. He's very confused about what love actually is. So I have a few chapters lined up that I am finishing up on and I want to post them in quick succession because they all run together, so get ready for some updates this week. :)**

**Soundtrack: Message to Bears' "Folding Leaves" and Manchester Orchestra's "I Know How to Speak"**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted had never been more excited to go back to Hogwarts than he was on September 1st. He hugged his parents goodbye and walked backwards into the barrier between platform 9 and 10, disappearing with a wave back into the wizarding world where he belonged. He pushed his trunk forwards on the trolley and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Andromeda before he boarded the train.

It wasn't long before he found her. She was standing with Narcissa in front of a large man with slicked back black hair and a dark haired woman with heavy lids and angled cheekbones. They were a picture of elegance with fine clothes and ornate jewelry; all of them perfectly quaffed and groomed. Ted walked in their direction, but kept a distance from them and made sure that Narcissa could not recognize him. He felt a tug in his gut as Andromeda's face came into view. She was wearing her cold mask, but he could still picture the way her eyes looked when she had cried out his name in her bed this summer.

"Have a good year, darling," Their Mother brushed her thumb over Narcissa's cheek lovingly. "What a beautiful young lady you've grown into," She said softly, tilting her head to the side a little.

Narcissa beamed and hugged her Mother goodbye.

"Behave yourself," Cygnus' dark eyes focused on Andromeda.

She tightened her lips slightly and nodded. "Yes, Father," She said and lowered her eyes to the ground. Ted was surprised at her submissiveness to him, he had never seen Andromeda act that way towards anyone. "I don't want to hear any more," He glanced around, "Rumors about your affiliations." His nostrils flared. Ted backed up slightly, making sure he stayed out of the Black family's sight.

"Yes, Sir," Andromeda answered in a dead tone. Ted's heart dropped slightly.

"I swear on Salazar's watery grave I will bring you straight home," He growled.

It was the first time that he got to see what Andromeda meant when she always warned him about her Father. Cygnus Black had an air of arrogance and power surrounding him; he clearly was not a man to be trifled with. Could he have found out about Ted's visit to the house or Andromeda sneaking away in Diagon Alley? No, there if he knew what they had done Andromeda wouldn't be standing here right now and Cygnus would probably hunt him down for defiling his Pureblood daughter.

Andromeda bit her lip. "Yes, Father," She said softly before turning to board the train. No tearfully goodbye, no well wishes, just a warning to behave or face his wrath. Ted felt like he understood her own harshness and distance a little better now.

He waited until Andromeda and Narcissa were both on the train and Mr. and Mrs. Black were gone before he boarded. As much as he wanted to rush to her side the last thing he wanted to do was to cause a scene right here; Mr. Black would have pulled her from the train and from his arms before he could say the word Mudblood.

Ted felt a pang of fear in his chest at the thought of her absence from his life. He still had one year with her; one more year to hold her, to love her, to try and convince her that they should be together. He didn't want to take her away from her family or make her choose between them and him. He would love her no matter what and accept her family if only she would accept him. One _last_ year…

He headed to the front of the train where he was to meet with Candace Carson, the Ravenclaw Head Girl, before they would address the younger Prefects together. He was very proud of the fact that he had been made Head Boy. In his excitement seeing her over the summer, he had completely forgotten to tell Andromeda the good news; including the best bit being that he would have his own, _private_ room.

Candace was a dark haired girl who had a reputation for being a bit intense about her schoolwork and a member of almost every club. Ted opened the door to their compartment and saw that she was buried in a book already. They greeted each other plainly, having been acquaintances but never really spoken all that much before.

The morning on the train went smoothly. Ted changed into his uniform and pinned his Head Boy badge on his chest before following Candace into the next compartment where the fifth and sixth year Prefects had assembled. They told them what their duties would be and who would be patrolling on the train this afternoon since the seventh year prefects were taking the morning rounds. Once they had finished addressing the Prefects, Ted went looking for members of his Quidditch team.

He found most of them quickly and told them that he had been made Captain. They all congratulated them and Imogen made him promise that he would not hold practices during a blizzard and laughing, Ted agreed. He would have to replace Amos with a new Chaser and also Simon with a new Beater, but other than that, he was happy keeping the same line up on the team.

He bought some pumpkin pasties and a chocolate frog from the trolley and ate lunch with Howard, catching up on what they did over the holidays. Ted told him about working in Quality Quidditch Supplies and Howard had many questions about the new Comet 260, his main one being if Ted could get him a discount.

Once the afternoon rolled around, Ted could put it off no longer. He had tried to wait as long as he could before he looked for Andromeda. Secretly he had hoped that she would seek him out first. He was excited to have been named Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, but that was nothing compared to getting to see her again. Ted couldn't help but grin when he thought that maybe they could sneak away to that same storage closet they had on their last trip on the Hogwarts Express.

He found her near the back of the train. She was in a compartment with the shades drawn closed. Being Head Boy, he used that as an excuse to poke his head inside and take a quick look around. She was sitting by the window, watching the speeding landscape and looking incredibly bored. Ted assumed that Narcissa would have been in there with her but instead he found the sneering faces of Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott, and Yaxley looking up at him. What was she doing here with them?

"We're all full," Malfoy said in a vicious voice. He was sitting next to her, too close for Ted's liking.

Andromeda did not look up or acknowledge that she recognized him.

"Just checking in." Ted said, hoping that his voice would snap her to attention. "As Head Boy this year-"

'They made _you_ Head Boy?" Malfoy's voice dripped with venom. Ted pointed at the badge on his chest. Malfoy scoffed and leaned back. "If this wasn't already my last year, I'd consider leaving seeing as the standard have dropped _so low,_"

His friends laughed darkly at his and Malfoy's grey eyes narrowed in Ted's direction.

Ted tore his gaze from Malfoy and watched Andromeda. Her head was still resting against the side of the car, her face blank and blasé. He just wanted her to _look_ at him, just once.

"Well if that's all…" Malfoy trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

Ted glanced in her direction one more time.

"Run along," Malfoy said, waving his hand in Ted's direction and causing more sick laughter to fill the compartment.

Andromeda kept her unfocused eyes on the window. Malfoy's face hardened slightly as he saw Ted hesitate and glance back at Andromeda. He stretched his arm out around the back of the seat, resting it on the top of Andromeda's seat. She was leaning far enough away from it so he was not touching her, but the message was clear.

Ted wanted her to turn on him in anger; to tell him to get away from her, anything… but she stayed motionless, staring out the window.

Something wasn't right. He didn't want to leave her in here with them, but he didn't have any other choice. Calling out to her would only result in a catastrophe and although he was willing to take whatever the Slytherins would throw at him, he did not want to do anything that would cause Andromeda discomfort and her Father's warning echoed in his ears. Gradually he backed out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted looked around his new common room. There was a large fireplace in the middle with a sofa and two chairs on either side of it. A table and chairs sat to the left and on the right two desks beneath large windows. Around the fireplace were two sets of stairs on either side of it that led to a balcony overlooking the common room. On the left side was a door with the Hufflepuff crest on it and on the right was its mirror image with the Ravenclaw crest.

He was thrilled to have his own room. He grinned as he took the stairs two at a time and opened the door to his own bedroom. He liked all the boys in his dorm and Howard was his best friend, but having his own room meant privacy that he had not had in years. It also meant that he and Andromeda had a place they could be alone.

His bedroom was a large one with another desk with a hutch on it, a dresser, and a wardrobe lining the walls with a large four-poster bed in the middle sporting the same yellow duvet that he had in his old dorm except this bed was not a single and two people could easily fit in it. It was similar enough that he was comfortable in his surroundings, but it was made for one instead of five. Ted kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the bed, stretching out on it.

One thing he would have to get used to would be being up this high up. Ted jumped back off the bed and looked out one of the two floor-to-ceiling windows on either side of his bed. It was dark outside and he couldn't see much but even without the view it was easy to tell he was on the seventh floor instead of on the basement level of the castle.

He and Candace had a brief chat when they first arrived. She told him that she had club meetings most evenings and as Head Boy and Girl they were allowed to patrol on their own if they wanted. Ted told her to just let him know if she ever wanted to patrol together but other than that he was fine with them keeping their own schedules. He was actually relieved a little that she led a life filled with extracurricular activities because that left him more time to be able to spend with Andromeda.

He looked around the room and gave a small yelp of happiness; he couldn't wait to bring Andromeda here.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda laid in her bed, watching the dark water move eerily outside the window. It was late; late enough that the other four girls in her dorm had already fallen fast asleep even after sitting up and talking about their summers together. Andromeda had lain on her side and pretended to fall asleep; there was nothing from her summer that she wanted to share with them.

It had taken everything in her to ignore Ted on the train today. She had barely breathed the entire time he had been standing there, not trusting herself to open her mouth, even for air, in case she called out to him.

She had been hoping that she would have gotten a compartment to herself, but Lucius and his friends had found her. Lucius' eyes had lit up darkly as he saw her sitting alone and Andromeda had the urge to run from him, but on the train she had nowhere to go. They had come in and taken over her small piece of solitude.

When Ted had slid open the door all she had wanted to do was jump into his arms and beg him to take her away from Lucius but she knew if she gave any indication they would have torn Ted limb from limb; and then they would have turned on her. Andromeda felt a familiar sense of self-loathing slither inside of her and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

She wondered what Ted was doing now. She pictured him against white sheets; his dirty blonde hair mussed from tossing on the pillow. He would have his shirt off and his muscular chest would be bare. Andromeda wanted to run her hands over it. She wanted to kiss him, feel his lips move on hers, taste him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and pull her body next to his and feel its warmth.

Andromeda felt her body tighten at her thoughts of Ted and squeezed her pillow tightly. She might have ignored him on the train today but she was by no means giving him up. Lucius didn't know who he was dealing with when it came to Andromeda. She had been sorted into Slytherin same as him and shared many of the same qualities; she was sneaky, she was resourceful, she was determined. And as much as Lucius wanted to keep her away from Ted, she was sure that she wanted to be with him more.

She would have to be clever and cunning to get away with it, but what else was she supposed to do? It would have been easier for her to try and live under the Black Lake than it would be to try and live without Ted now. She would risk her Father's threats, she would risk Lucius' wrath, and she would risk her reputation… It didn't matter if she was going to be married off at the end of the year; she was _not_ going to give up her last year with Ted. She'd do what she had to in order to survive, and right now, Ted was her life.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The first week of classes passed by in a blur. Professors started preparing the students for their NEWTs and each class period was a double one now. These lessons were more specialized and split between lecture and practical training. Ted was trying to manage his new responsibilities as Head Boy, schedule Quidditch tryouts, practices for the remaining players, start on his various homework assignments, and try and find a moment to talk to Andromeda.

On Wednesday they finally had Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon and he tried to focus on Professor Kettleburn and the Chimera he was showing them. As interesting as he found the subject of Chimeras, he found Andromeda even more so. When they were finally dismissed to head back up to the castle to get ready for dinner Ted hung back, hoping to be able to speak with her.

He waited behind a large tree on the edge of the forest and as Andromeda walked past him, he reached out an arm and grabbed her, pulling her behind the tree with him.

For the first time since school started back, Andromeda met his eyes. They didn't look dull or flat like they had on the train, instead they looked like warm honey and Ted sucked in a breath and had to stop himself from kissing her right there.

"What, you're not even going to say hello to me now?" Ted asked.

Andromeda pulled her brows together. "Hi," She whispered.

"Are you glad to see me?" Ted asked with a nervous laugh.

Andromeda released a large breath. "Of course, Teddy,"

Ted sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging.

"Why haven't you even looked at me?" He couldn't help but ask. He suddenly wondered if he had done something wrong.

Andromeda looked around, making sure no one was around. Ted glanced back as well, the rest of the class had filtered out of the forest and were making their way up to the castle. Andromeda bit her lip. Ted pulled her to another tree, a little further into the dark forest.

"Has… has something happened?" Ted asked seriously.

Andromeda bit her lip again. "Bella." She said simply. "She recognized you in Diagon Alley. She confronted me about it and…" Andromeda looked down and shook her head, her ashen waves falling into her face. "Anyways, she ended up telling my Father that we… talk. He wasn't pleased."

Her Father had yelled until he was red in the face. He had scolded her for associating with a Mudblood. He had called her a disgrace and threatened to pull her from school if she continued to tarnish the family name. Bellatrix had stood there with a smug look on her face as if to say "I told you so".

And then there had been Lucius… She didn't even want to tell Ted what he had done, or almost did, knowing that Ted would take off after him and she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"I heard him on the platform. I'm sorry," Ted said softly.

"It doesn't matter," Andromeda muttered. She slid her hand into his, lifting her eyes back up to his chocolate ones. "They can't change the way I feel, nothing can,"

Ted thought his heart might burst through his chest at her words. He couldn't stop himself. He took her face in his hands and brought his lips onto hers. They were soft and sweet and Ted groaned softly against them. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing in and out slowly and watching her lips glisten in the broken light.

"I love you," Andromeda said softly, but there seemed to be a shadow in her voice as she said them. Her eyes fluttered and tears began to fill them.

Ted searched her eyes for a moment then pulled her into his arms and against his chest, holding her tightly against him. "I love you too," He kissed the top of her head. "Look," He pulled her back and looked into her tear filled eyes. "We will be careful, it's fine, this doesn't change anything,"

"It's not just my Father we have to worry about," Andromeda chewed on her lip, tasting Ted again.

"I can handle Malfoy," Ted said in a low voice.

Andromeda held her breath. The Daily Prophet had been full of stories of attacks over the summer and rumors of a Dark Lord were rising. "No, you can't," Andromeda warned.

"Just because he and his cronies jumped me in a corridor doesn't-"

"That was their idea of _fun_, Ted," Andromeda hissed. "They'll do much worse if they actually think you've-"

"What?" Ted asked, "What have I done, Andromeda?" He ran his fingers up her arm. "Kissed you?" He moved closer to her. "Touched you?" His fingers played on her skin. "Made love to you?" He whispered.

Andromeda felt her heart give an extra thump. Her lips burned with want of his.

"Yes," She breathed.

"Let them try and stop me," Ted murmured and leaned down towards her once again. She pulled her head away from him and Ted leaned back, exhaling deeply.

Andromeda sniffed lightly and wiped her eyes. "We need to get back before we're missed," She said softly.

Ted knew she was right although he didn't want to let her go.

She moved past him, heading out of the forest. Then she turned back and he saw a gleam of something in her amber eyes.

"Congratulations on making Head Boy, by the way" Andromeda said, "If I'm not mistaken, you get your own dormitory, right?"

Ted felt a grin pull at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, that's right,"

Andromeda gave him a small smirk. "I'll see you around then,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Nothing had prepared Ted for just how busy he was these days. If he had thought OWLs were time consuming it was nothing compared to the preparations for NEWTs. He barely had time to patrol and was actually impressed by how Candace managed to be active in so many clubs while still turning in homework assignments on time and patrolling every other day.

They had decided to patrol on opposite days so that they could each have a break to catch up on homework or anything else they needed to do. Quidditch took up most of Ted's spare time; he scheduled practices, wrote out plays, and had gained a newfound respect for Amos for managing this for three years while he only had to do it for one. '_But Amos hadn't been conducting a secret relationship with a Pureblood Slytherin who was, for all intents and purposes, forbidden to him.'_ Ted thought to himself with a small smile.

He saw Andromeda in classes and at meals sometimes, but they hadn't had a chance to actually see each other the first two weeks back with the exception of the chat in the woods. She had brushed her hand against his once in the corridor and Ted had felt a current of lightning shoot up his arm at her touch and had hardly focused the entire afternoon.

He headed from the Great Hall after dinner and bounded up the stairs to the small corridor that led to the HoM club room. At least tonight he would finally get to be alone with her again. Of course he wanted to pull her in his arms and kiss her but he also just wanted to be around her, talk to her, enjoy her company. He _missed_ her.

He walked quickly down the corridor to the end where their club room was. But on the door was a piece of parchment with large black letters on it:

_**History of Magic Club Cancelled**_

_**No Meetings Scheduled for Rest of Year**_

Ted's heart stopped beating. It was Andromeda's handwriting, albeit about ten times larger than she normally wrote, but hers all the same. He pulled the parchment off of the door and read it four more times as if he expected it to magically change.

Ted yanked the door open, not believing it. Andromeda wouldn't have just cancelled History of Magic club… She loved it, she loved… The room was dark and empty. He stood in the doorway, not wanting to walk into it when it was like this.

Ted clenched his jaw. This wasn't her doing. This was theirs, the purists, people who wanted to take her away from him. Ted clutched the parchment in his hand tightly. He knew someone had put her up to this; someone had made her do this. It couldn't be her Father; how would he know if she was still holding club meetings or not? So that meant it had to be… Malfoy.

Ted's eyes darkened. Something was different about Malfoy and Andromeda. Last term she would never have let him sit next to her on the train, she would have thrown him out of the compartment and told him to get lost. Something must have changed, must have happened… Ted walked heavily through the castle, his footfalls echoing in the empty corridors.

She was worried about him now. She had never really been afraid of Malfoy before, but she had warned Ted about him; about what he was capable of. Ted had read the papers over the summer and knew the sort of things that the Death Eaters were doing and those were only the things they had reported on. He was sure that Andromeda knew even more.

Ted felt his shoulders tense as he climbed the stairs to the seventh floor where the Head Dormitory was. He paused, wanting to run back down the stairs and into the dungeons. He wanted to bang on the door to the Slytherin common room and shout out her name until she came out. He wanted to see her, he _had_ to see her… Ted turned and headed back down the stairs.

He made it to the Entrance Hall when the front doors opened. The Slytherin Quidditch team walked through the doors, dirty and sweaty from practice. Malfoy however, looked pristine as always, his long blonde hair tied behind his head barely a sheen on sweat on his face. He was laughing with his teammates but as his grey eyes landed on Ted they got a cold gleam of glee in them.

Ted fumed and felt heat rise up his neck and into his face at the sight of Malfoy. Malfoy nudged a few of his teammates and nodded towards Ted and they advanced on him. As he approached, his eyes landed on the parchment in Ted's hand. He let out a loud laugh, "You'll have to find something else to do to while away the hours, Tonks," He sneered. "She's got better things to do now than waste her time on the likes of you,"

Malfoy rested his broom on his shoulder and Ted recognized it as the Comet 260 that Andromeda bought from him over the summer. He had felt sick when he got paid the commission from it and couldn't get to Gringotts fast enough to get it into his vault and out of his pocket. He hadn't even wanted to touch it. Ted felt rage boil inside of him. He balled the parchment up in his shaking fist.

"Like my new broom?" Malfoy said smugly, running his hand down the handle. "It was a birthday gift." He smirked, running his hand back up it and gripping it tightly. "From Andromeda,"

Ted wanted to grab it from him and snap it in half. His jealousy was starting to take over. Malfoy was stopping him from seeing Andromeda at HoM club and now he was headed down to the dungeons himself and would get to spend the evening with her.

Then Ted thought about the day Andromeda bought that broom. She had snuck off to be alone with him. Malfoy might have money and status, he might have the best broom available, but Ted had Andromeda. Malfoy wasn't the one she wrapped her arms around. Malfoy wasn't the one she pulled onto herself. Malfoy wasn't the one she arched into as she writhed in pleasure.

"What?" Malfoy snapped. "What are you smiling about?"

Ted couldn't help the smirk that played on his face. He must've looked like a fool to the Slytherins but he didn't care. Malfoy could taunt him all he wanted. Ted had something that Malfoy would never have.

"Tell Andromeda I said 'Hi', I haven't seen her since she came to see me this summer in the shop. In fact," He knew it was dangerous to bait Malfoy like this but he couldn't help it. "Tell her I still have that _item_ for her that she liked so much, the one in the _back room_," Ted raised his eyebrow knowingly in Malfoy's direction.

Malfoy's face fell and his lip curled.

Ted pocketed the piece of parchment and headed back up the stairs, leaving Malfoy glaring behind him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda was searching for more tadpole tails when she felt him next to her. Her body reacted to him without even having to see him. She had missed him so much over the summer but it was ten times worse having to be in close quarters with him and not being able to reach out to him, to touch him as she so longed to do.

"Come to my room tonight," Ted said, barely above a whisper. Andromeda felt a shudder pass through her. Ted acted like he was looking at something over her shoulder and leaned in closer to her. "Say yes," He said lowly.

Andromeda felt her breath hitch in her chest. Her heart beat wildly within it. It had been almost a month since they had been back in school. A month out of their year already gone, wasted. She couldn't lose another single day.

"Yes," Andromeda breathed out.

"Do you promise?" Ted asked quickly, his voice rising, urgent.

"Yes," Andromeda said softly. Her hand shook as she reached for the tadpole tails on the shelf.

She heard Ted breathing faster behind her. She turned around, facing him. Ted's rich eyes bore down into hers, darkened with desire. Andromeda took a few shaky breaths in. He was so close she could almost feel the heat coming off of his skin in the cold potions room.

"I promise," She whispered. Her insides fluttered and knotted pleasurably. Andromeda pulled herself from under his gaze; if she didn't do it now, she wouldn't be able to.

Andromeda's legs shook under her as she walked back to her table and sat in front of her cauldron. She set the bottle of tadpole tails on the table and tried to catch her breath.

"What was that about?" Lucius' voice was hard.

Andromeda sat up straight and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She took a quick breath in and blinked.

"He asked me if there would be a HoM meeting this week," She lied smoothly. "I guess some people can't take a hint," She added harshly.

Lucius chuckled darkly. "Good girl," He said smugly.

Her eyes were as hard as amber gemstones as they landed on Lucius' pale grey ones. She struggled to keep the disgust from her face and bite her tongue. If she slipped now, there would be no way she would be able to sneak away this evening. Andromeda forced a demure smile on her face. She blinked the hardness out of her eyes.

Lucius thin lips slowly turned up, his grey eyes swirling as a smirk spread across his angled face. Andromeda clenched her hand around the bottle of tadpole tails. She could do this; she could sit here and lie to his face. Tonight she would wrap herself in Ted's arms. Tonight she would be free. Tonight she would tell the truth.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She announced at dinner that she was going to the Library to study so that she knew Lucius, who was a few seats down, could hear her. She walked there slowly, trying to appear calm and normal. Andromeda pulled a few books from the shelves and accidentally on purpose dropped them, making sure that plenty of people saw her. A group of Gryffindors began to slow clap at her disturbance and Andromeda gathered the books and disappeared back into the stacks, pretending to be embarrassed.

She shoved the books back onto a random shelf and grabbed her bag as she skirted around the backs of the stacks and left the Library, glancing behind her before she began to climb the stairs to the upper levels of the castle. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, soaking her blood in excitement. She could hardly breathe as she quickly walked down the corridor. Her legs were shaking as they carried her closer to the Head's dormitory, to Ted.

She stopped in front of the painting of a wide valley next to a long lake with a forest coming down from the mountains around it. She recognized it even without the large castle that now towered in the valley. This was the land before Hogwarts had been built. Andromeda raised her wand and tapped it on the painting.

She waited with baited breath then the painting swung open.

He was on the other side. His dirty blonde hair fell into his eyes. He had the shadow stubble on his chin. His white shirt had the first few buttons undone and hung loosely on him and his chest rose and fell heavily. Andromeda felt the fluttering inside of her again at the sight of him.

Before he knew it she was in his arms. Andromeda's hands clasped him tightly and her lips encircled his as she moaned into him. Ted wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her lower half against him and slammed the portrait hole closed.

They stumbled backwards through the common room together. Ted pushed a chair out of their way as he pulled her towards the stairs leading up to his dormitory. Andromeda's hands moved over him, clawing at his clothes. He pulled her up the stairs, his hands buried in her hair, not letting her lips leave his.

Andromeda tore his shirt open and ran her hands over the taunt muscles underneath. Ted's skin felt like it was on fire under her fingers. He had her halfway up the stairs before he stumbled and fell, Andromeda tumbling on top of him. He grabbed at the bannister to stop himself from falling and wrapped his other arm around Andromeda, holding her against him.

Andromeda yelped as she landed on top of Ted. "Are you okay?" She asked quickly.

Ted winced slightly but nodded and started to laugh. Andromeda giggled as she looked down at Ted underneath her. She bit her lip and ran her hands over his stomach and to the button on his trousers.

Ted watched her hands move over him then as she began to pull his pants open. "Fuck," Ted whimpered and grabbed onto her waist.

Andromeda's hand grazed against his stiff cock and he groaned, pulling his brows together.

Andromeda smirked at his reaction. She pulled his cock out from his trousers and ran her hand up and down it.

"Oh, Fuck," Ted moaned and leaned his head back against the stairs for a moment before sitting up again to watch her work her hand over him.

Andromeda bit her lip, smiling mischievously at him as she began to speed up.

Ted felt his lower stomach tighten. She began unbuttoning her top with her other hand, slowly it opened and he was greeted with the sight of her large breasts tucked into a straining bra.

Ted reached around the back of her neck and pulled her mouth back down onto his. He pulled her further onto his lap and tried not to be overwhelmed by the feel of her against his dick.

Andromeda felt herself being lifted into the air as Ted stood up with her wrapped in his arms. She clung onto him and he began to move up the stairs again, his trousers slipping around his hips. Andromeda pulled her shirt off of her shoulders and let it fall down her back and onto the floor.

Ted reached for the doorknob behind him and then returned his hand back to Andromeda, resting it on her round ass and squeezing it tightly.

Andromeda squealed and then screamed, laughing as Ted threw her onto his bed and crawled on top of her. He ran his hands up her sides and over her breasts as he pulled the straps of her bra down over her shoulders. Andromeda wiggled, letting him pull it down her length and stretched her arms out over her head, letting him grasp, squeeze, and pinch her breasts until she moaned his name loudly.

Ted crashed his open mouth back onto hers and kicked off his trousers before pulling her skirt and panties down over her hips. Andromeda shifted, pushing herself further on the bed while she slipped out from her clothes.

She opened her legs and Ted slid his body on top of hers again, hovering over her as his groin rested between her legs.

"I missed you so much, Teddy," Andromeda breathed as she ran her hands over his shoulders and into his hair.

Ted gazed down into her sweet, honey eyes. His goddess was here in front of him and after so long he was able to worship her again. "I love you so fucking much, Dromeda," He said in a low voice. He reached down between her legs to position himself and felt just how wet she was for him.

"Please, Ted," Andromeda gasped. "I need you,"

He almost lost it at her pleading, his cock twitched painfully. As her faithful servant, Ted slid his length inside of her and called out her name like a prayer.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She lay with her head on his chest and her leg hooked over his hips, letting her fingers run lightly down his stomach and then back up to his chest. She felt deliciously satisfied. Ted had brought her over the edge three times before finally spilling himself inside her, panting and arms shaking.

Not only had she missed that, she missed being with Ted. It seemed the closer they got the less time they had together. She was envious of the Andromeda of her fourth and fifth year who could talk to Ted in the corridors or classes and see him each week at History of Magic club.

Ted ran his fingers up and down her arm, and Andromeda smiled against his chest as she pulled the sheet tighter around her, tucking it under her chin.

"Mmm, I could stay here forever," Andromeda groaned as she stretched and snuggled back against Ted.

His heart beat faster. He wanted so desperately to tell her that they could stay like this, together, forever, if only she would say so. Instead he just asked, "Can you stay the night at least?"

Andromeda rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. Ted had his other arm bent behind his head, propping it up a little so he could meet her eyes.

"I'll have to go back," She said sadly, "But, not just yet,"

Ted squeezed her shoulders and kissed her temple. He had so little time with her now. But when he was with her time seemed to behave in strange ways. Hours turned into minutes and minutes into seconds, but the moments when he was inside her, Ted could swear the entire Earth would stop spinning.

"But I don't want to wait another month before doing _that_ again," Andromeda said with a flirtatious grin.

Ted pulled her face up to his and kissed her lips briefly, "You have an open invitation to come whenever you want,"

Andromeda giggled and laid her head back down on his chest. "You're busier than I am these days," Andromeda ran her finger down the line between his muscles on his stomach. "It's hard to catch you when you're free,"

"Have you been _stalking me?_" Ted asked with mock shock.

"Oh shut up," Andromeda swatted at him and Ted caught her hand in his, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Andromeda lifted her eyes to his. They were deep, rich pools of chocolate and she had to remind herself to exhale.

"Just tell me a day, a time," Ted ran his nose along hers, "And I'm yours," He murmured.

"So you'll just be at my beck and call?" Andromeda asked playfully.

Ted pushed her back on the bed and leaned over her. He pressed their clasped hand into the mattress. "I'll do whatever my goddess commands," Ted said in a low voice before dipping his head down to kiss her neck.

Andromeda sighed and lifted her head as he moved his lips across her skin to her chest. "Teddy," She breathed out softly as her head sunk back into the pillow.

Ted pulled himself halfway onto her and ground his hips into hers. He had never liked being called Teddy until she had done it; now he couldn't get enough of hearing his pet name come out of her mouth.

"Ted," Andromeda pulled his face back up. "We can't again, I'll have to go soon,"

Ted rolled beside her. He pinched her nipple and drug his hand over her side until he grabbed her hips, pulling her close to him again.

"Okay," He finally said, settling in beside her. "When can you come back?"

Andromeda brushed his sandy blonde hair from his face. "I'm not sure, but it won't be too long," Ted licked his lips. "I can't seem to stay away from you,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tonks, a word, please," Professor Sprout called to Ted as he began to follow Andromeda out of the greenhouse. She had said not long but it had been two weeks since she came to his room and had not made a return visit yet. At least he was able to catch her eye sometimes now in classes or the Great Hall.

Ted glanced from Professor Sprout back to Andromeda who threw him a look over her shoulder. Her ashen waves tumbled down her back and he was certain that she was wearing her skirts a little higher these days. He watched as the skirt swayed around her hips and Andromeda's eyes shone as she walked into the afternoon sun.

"Yeah," Ted said distracted as he made his way to Professor Sprout, pulling his bag in front of him. "Yes, Professor?"

"There are going to be scouts at the Quidditch game." Professor Sprout said with a mad gleam in her eye.

"Scouts?" Ted said breathlessly.

She nodded excitedly, her curling hair bouncing on her head. "Madame Hooch keeps in contact with them and she told them about you and a few other students who show real promise and, well, they're coming to watch you play,"

Ted's eyes were large and his mouth was hanging open. "Me? Play?" He managed to choke out.

"You're not the only one, but yes, you, Tonks!" Professor Sprout's round face was covered in the widest smile he had ever seen on it. "Train hard because this could mean a place on a _professional team_ for you!" Professor Sprout clasped his arm in her gloved hand.

"Professor," Ted said in awe, "Thank you, thank you!" He couldn't help himself and reached forward, bringing the small witch in for a quick hug.

"Oh!" Professor Sprout laughed as Ted released her.

"I… I have to go tell the team!" Ted was grinning so broadly that his cheeks hurt.

"Yes, yes! Tell them!" Professor Sprout chuckled as she brushed her robes and only succeeded in rubbing more dirt on them. "By the way," She added as Ted was almost out the door. "It's Slytherin you're playing in November, for the first match," Ted felt a bit of his happiness ebb away. "You can beat them this time, I know it," Professor Sprout balled her hands into fists and shook them in front of her.

"Thanks," Ted said with a nod before taking off at a run up to the castle.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So I had to set up a few things in this chapter but I tried not to make it too exposition-y. I am thinking there is going to be about 30 chapters in total? And instead of a sequel I am thinking of just doing an epilogue. What do you think?**

**Please remember to review; they honestly help me so much to write more!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Oh, guys. This chapter…**

**Soundtrack: Message to Bears' "Departures" and The National's "Anyone's Ghost"**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It rained every day in the month of October. However, this did nothing to stop Ted from scheduling Quidditch practices. He had found a new Chaser and Beater and made everyone on the team drill maneuvers and plays until they flew in one cohesive movement, looking more like a flock of birds than a Quidditch team. He was proud of the hard work they all put in and felt optimistic about the upcoming game even if it was against Slytherin.

He was still very nervous and excited that scouts were going to be there, but what he was most nervous about was the fact that Malfoy would be flying on his new Comet 260 and would outstrip the rest of them easily. Malfoy had been boasting that the scouts were coming to watch him play and Ted frowned; once again he was in direct competition with Malfoy.

It was strange that they were so different yet seemed to want the same things, Andromeda being the main one. Ted had thought that being Head Boy would have given him more chances to spend time with Andromeda but it seemed that his extra responsibilities also came with extra eyes on him. It was hard to sneak away even for a few minutes to be with her.

But this morning she was glancing up at him more than usual over the tables full of students eating breakfast. Ted chewed happily on a piece of bacon, grinning at her as she blushed. Although she had not come back to his room, he still felt like he was floating in the clouds. He replayed their moments together over and over in his head until he could think of nothing else and when he caught her eye, he could tell she was thinking the same things as he was.

At times he liked the feeling of sneaking around with her and getting away with being together right underneath everyone's noses. But he hated watching her live her life from afar. It wouldn't have been so bad if her life didn't place her in the center of a world that he would never be able to be a part in. Sometimes he felt like a ghost, wandering after her, never being able to actually touch her.

He really didn't like the fact that Lucius was taking more liberties with her these days. Ted watched the blonde Slytherin take a seat next to Andromeda at the Slytherin table. He reached for a piece of toast and placed his hand on her shoulder as he did so. Andromeda jumped and her fork clattered on her plate as she dropped it.

Andromeda sneered at him as Lucius smiled smugly back at her. Ted's grin fell from his face. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was clear that their conversation was heating up into an argument. Andromeda's face turned into a snarl as she snapped at him and Lucius' eyes darkened. Ted saw his hand tighten on his knife.

This is what he hated; having to watch so much of her life from afar without being able to be a part of it. Not that Andromeda needed his protection. In fact she must have said something harsh because Lucius' face paled in shock. Andromeda turned back to her food. She quickly glanced up at Ted, her amber eyes locking onto his for a moment; she seemed to sigh before looking back down to her plate.

Lucius leaned in and whispered something in her ear making Andromeda's head shoot up as she glared back at him. Lucius sneered down at her. Ted wished that he knew what they were saying. He wanted to walk over there and tell Lucius to back off, that she was his. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that if anyone found out about them, Andromeda would be ripped from him and from school so he settled on clenching his jaw until the muscle popped.

Andromeda slammed down her fork on the table and snapped at Malfoy. Ted could hear her voice but could not make out what she said. This outburst caused a few Slytherins to look over at them.

Lucius half rose in his seat, fuming as he towered over her. "YOU WILL!" He roared.

Now the rest of the Hall seemed to be staring at them. The loud murmur of students died down. Andromeda's face turned red as she looked around at everyone staring in their direction. She looked back up at Lucius who seemed to also realize the scene that he had caused.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Slughorn called out from the staff table, "Please, take your seat!"

Malfoy stared up at his Head of House for a moment before he sat back down next to Andromeda. Ted saw him lean over and open his mouth to say something else to her, but Andromeda pushed herself up from the table and stormed out, leaving him staring after her.

Ted waited until she walked out of the large doors and into the corridor before following after her. As soon as he was out of sight of the Great Hall, Ted broke into a run to catch up with her.

"Dromeda!" He called out as she headed up the large marble staircase.

She turned and her hard amber eyes softened as she saw him.

"Ted," She said, glancing around and walking back down a few steps to meet him. "What are you doing?"

"Are you okay?" Ted asked, not really having thought what he was going to say once he caught up with her.

Andromeda breathed out. "Yes, I'm fine." She said exasperated.

"What was that about?" Ted asked, climbing another step towards her.

Andromeda rubbed her forehead before answering. "Just Lucius being his normal annoying self,"

Ted wanted to know more, but if that was all she was willing to share, he would accept it for now.

Andromeda looked at him with a tired sadness in her eyes.

Ted grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs, "Follow me,"

He led her quickly through the castle before more students started leaving the Great Hall for their morning classes. He tapped the painting to open the portrait hole to his dormitory and pulled her inside. As soon as it swung closed behind them, Ted turned and picked Andromeda up, cradling her against his chest.

Andromeda gasped as Ted swung her into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. He carried her up the stairs and into his room, laying her down on the bed gently before sliding in next to her.

"Ted, we have class," Andromeda chided.

"You need a day off," Ted pushed her back down on the bed. He started working on the buttons of her shirt quickly.

"Ted…" Andromeda said in a tired voice.

"Don't worry," Ted said gently, opening her shirt up. "I'm going to take care of you."

Andromeda slowly smiled as Ted pulled the shirt from her. "Turn over," Ted said and Andromeda eyed him before doing as he said.

She felt him lean over her and begin to rub his hands up and down her back, massaging the tired, tense muscles there.

Ted grinned as Andromeda moaned under his hands. He gently pressed on her back, rubbing his fingers into her skin with a gentle pressure. Andromeda relaxed under him and he leaned down, kissing the back of her neck.

"Do you like that?" He whispered into her ear.

"Mmm, yes," Andromeda murmured.

Ted ran his hands to her lower back and then finally over her skirt to grab her ass, squeezing it in his large hands.

Andromeda squealed, giggled, and jumped, curling herself up next to Ted who stretched out on the bed next to her.

"Why, Head Boy," Andromeda smirked, "How dare you skip class?"

Ted wrapped his arms around her and tilted her face up to his. "I guess you're a bad influence on me," He murmured as he brought his lips to meet hers.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

They stayed locked up in Ted's dorm for the better part of the day as rain pelted down on the windows outside. Once afternoon classes started Ted snuck down to the kitchens and grabbed a few beef pasties and a flagon of pumpkin juice and dashed back upstairs, jumping onto the bed making Andromeda fall into a fit of laughter.

Ted's eyes were wide and bright. Just getting to be able to spend time with Andromeda again was enough to make this one of the best days he could remember. The fact that she had not dressed back in her uniform and instead slipped into one of his large black and yellow striped Quidditch t-shirts made him smile every time he looked at her.

She sat on the bed, legs crossed, and almost swallowed by the large shirt but she was smiling brightly with no sign of scorn or bitterness on her face. Her Slytherin mask had been discarded alongside her uniform and his bright, beautiful Andromeda was looking back at him now. Ted was lying on his side, propped up on his elbow, picking at the last beef pasty and trying to chew although he just kept smiling at her.

Andromeda was telling him a story about when she was young, Bellatrix had dared her to steal her Mother's wand and how they had taken it and tried some rudimentary spells in their garden. She was almost in tears from laughing as she recounted the experience for him.

"So, we didn't know any _real_ spells, so we just tried saying funny words and," She gulped down a breath, "And I must have said something close to one because all of a sudden Bella's hair was standing all on end! I mean completely standing up! It didn't go down for two hours!" She threw her head back laughing.

Ted laughed along with her. It was hard to believe the young girl Andromeda was telling him about now had grown up to be a Death Eater. But he liked that Andromeda shared parts of her life with him and he could see on her face and hear in her voice how much she cared about her sisters. Ted wondered how they had all ended up so different once they got older.

"I always wanted a brother or a sister," Ted said. "I played with kids in my neighborhood or at school but… it's not the same, you know?"

Andromeda nodded and layed down, scooting up the bed and a little closer to him. "That must have been lonely for you,"

"It was hard to make friends sometimes. I always felt a little different than the other kids…" Ted shrugged. "Once I got my letter, all that just sort of made sense."

"Was that strange for you?" Andromeda asked earnestly. "Learning there was a whole other world that you were suddenly a part of?"

"Terrifying!" Ted laughed. "But wonderful at the same time," He added.

"Well, I'm glad you got your letter," Andromeda said as she laid flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

Ted stared at her for a moment as she stretched out on his bed, her hair pooling around her.

"I'm also glad you joined HoM club," Andromeda stared straight up for a moment before turning her face towards him with a cheeky smile.

"Why did you cancel it?" Ted asked before he could stop himself.

Andromeda's smile slid from her face and she turned to stare at the ceiling again. "It was too risky," She said softly.

"That never stopped you before. Plus, you loved that club."

Andromeda paused. Was she ready to tell Ted what had happened? She knew what he would do once he found out. She turned onto her side, facing him.

Could she bear it if he went after Lucius and got hurt again in the process? She still remembered how his face looked after Lucius and his friends had attacked him last spring. Not to mention how Lucius had sent those Bludgers after him at the Quidditch match and what they had done to each other when they fought in the courtyard.

No, she couldn't risk injury to him again. She loved Ted more than she hated Lucius.

"Without it I have more time to do things like this," Andromeda scooted closer to Ted and ran her hand over his stomach to his trousers.

Ted inhaled sharply. He knew she was avoiding the subject. There was clearly something she wasn't telling him. But he didn't want to push her and make her feel uncomfortable telling him things she wasn't ready to. And he didn't want her to stop doing_ that_.

Andromeda rubbed her hand over the front of his trousers before beginning to play with the button on them. Ted watched her hand move as she slowly undid them and breathed in sharply as her hand disappeared inside.

He groaned as she stroked him tortuously slow and Ted leaned his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes briefly as she pulled his trousers down, releasing his cock and stroked it faster.

Ted wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. Her soft legs moved over his as she slid her thigh on top of his. He moaned against her lips and Andromeda giggled a little, smiling playfully.

Their heads turned quickly as they heard the portrait hole door open and close downstairs. Andromeda's hand stopped moving and her eyes went wide.

"Candace must be back," Ted said in a low voice.

"What time is it?" Andromeda asked quickly, pulling the large Hufflepuff shirt as far down on her legs as it would go.

Ted picked up the clock on his bedside table. "Five thirty," He said, disappointed.

"Merlin's beard," Andromeda muttered and ducked her head over the side of the bed, looking for her clothes.

"Ted, are you up there?" Candace called out and Ted could hear her walking up the steps.

"Shit!" Andromeda hissed and tried to gather her clothes while pulling off his t-shirt.

Ted felt frustration scorch across his chest as he stood up and tried to fasten his trousers back.

There was a knock on his door. "Ted?" Candace called again.

"Uh," Ted scrambled. "One sec!"

He glanced back at Andromeda who had her skirt on and was looking frantically for her shirt. _"Get behind the door!"_ He mouthed and Andromeda ran across the room and flattened herself against the wall beside the door.

Ted opened the door.

Candace looked surprised to see him standing there, shirtless, but blinked a few times and composed herself.

"What's up?" Ted asked, his voice uncommonly high.

"Oh, uhm," Candace stuttered. "I was just wondering if you could patrol for me tonight. There is supposed to be a meteor shower and Astronomy club is having an extra meeting tonight for it,"

"What? Yeah, sure," Ted said breathlessly. He ran his hand through his hair, hoping it didn't look like he just crawled out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Candace asked, brows furrowed as she glanced inside his room at the messy bed.

"I… didn't feel good today so I just came back here." Ted said, hoping that she would believe him.

"Oh," Candace looked at him confused. She paused before adding, "Why do you have_ that_?"

Ted's heart sunk as he looked where she was pointing. A green and silver Slytherin tie was lying on the back of his desk chair.

"I… found it." Ted said quickly, thankful that the balled up white shirt on the floor was indistinguishable as a female's shirt instead of a male's. "Someone had left it in the baths and I thought I would give it back to Professor Slughorn during Potions," Ted was actually surprised with himself. Maybe after spending so much time with Andromeda her easy lying was starting to rub off on him.

"You know the house elves would have found it and put it in with the rest of the laundry," Candace said slowly.

"Right," Ted laughed a little. "Well, I'm just trying to help them out," He added as he started to close the door.

Candace opened her mouth and looked like she was about to say something else when Ted said "Have fun tonight!" with a grin and shut the door on her.

He breathed a sigh of relief once it was closed.

Andromeda looked half furious and half terrified when he looked over to her. Ted reached out for her, but she shrugged him off and brushed by him as she grabbed her shirt off of the floor by the desk. Her hand hovered over the tie briefly before she snatched it as well, turning back towards him.

"Andromeda," Ted started and took a stop towards her.

"Too close," She said harshly, her eyes like amber gemstones.

"She's not going to figure it out," Ted tried to reason with her.

"I shouldn't have come here," Andromeda muttered, slipping her shirt on her shoulders and trying to button it back. Her hands were shaking and she wasn't making much progress.

"Don't say that," Ted said softly and grabbed her upper arms.

Andromeda looked up at him; his chocolate eyes were deep with concern.

"I need to go," She tried to brush past him but Ted caught her and pulled her back to him.

"Don't just run away," Ted's voice was hoarse. "I know that was close but-"

_"Close?!"_ Andromeda hissed. "She saw my tie… She… I'm a fool," She muttered. "We both are."

Ted felt as Andromeda slipped from his grasp and stared at the messy bed as he heard the bedroom door open and close quickly. His chest tightened painfully. Finally he turned toward the door she had disappeared through. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Andromeda had left her tie hanging on the doorknob, swinging slightly back and forth.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted took out his frustration on the Quidditch Pitch. It had stopped raining long enough for fog to roll in over the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest and the air was heavy with humidity. At least the team was happy enough to not be flying in the rain this evening.

They were practicing three times a week and Ted was even staying out after the practices, bewitching Quaffles to fly at him and trying to block them as they soared towards him. As he swatted them he imagined different faces on them- Malfoy mostly, sometimes Cygnus Black, and even Bellatrix every now and then.

Andromeda had shrunken back into her Slytherin shell the past week. She had stopped looking at him in classes, stopped standing near him in the corridors, and of course stopped visiting his room. He knew she was scared but he didn't stop the frustration from clawing at him, tearing open old wounds.

The close call had done more than driven her away from him; it had driven her back to her comfort zone. Andromeda had adopted her cold Slytherin exterior so easily it was almost hard for Ted to believe that she was the same girl who had laid in his arms, throwing her head back in laughter before pulling him in to kiss her.

But it was and now she was ignoring him and pretending that he didn't exist. Again. Ted caught a Quaffle and threw it back into the open air. Andromeda had reverted back to the distant, unfeeling, cold-hearted Pureblood that he had always argued she wasn't. He dove and pushed another Quaffle off of its course. She was always around Narcissa now, and acting as if nothing had ever happened between them. Ted flung a third Quaffle down towards the ground. She had even laughed at one of Lucius' jokes today in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The next Quaffle soared through the hoop, as Ted was too slow to make it there in time to block it. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face as he stared into the hoop the ball had just soared through. His dark blonde hair was sticking to his forehead. The sun had set beyond the mountains and trees around Hogwarts; another day gone, another day without her.

He brought his broom to the ground and landed easily, wiping the sweat off of his face with the back of his hand as he pulled his gloves off. He headed off the pitch and towards the changing rooms.

"One out of twenty isn't bad," Ted spun around quickly at the sound of her voice. "Or was it fifty tonight? I've lost count." Andromeda was leaning against the side of the stands, arms crossed and examining her nails.

He stopped breathing.

"Well, I've had some extra time to practice," It came out harsher than he had expected it to.

She lifted herself from the stands and started towards him. "I suppose I should warn Lucius," She said slyly as she approached him.

Ted narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, run off back to him. Don't let the big bad Mudblood get you,"

Andromeda smirked. "Oh but you have," She said throatily and Ted felt his muscles tighten. She lifted her hand and brushed a few damp pieces of hair from his face. "You've already gotten me," Her floral scent surrounded him and Ted felt a shudder pass through him. "So why don't you take what's yours?" Andromeda breathed out.

Ted grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Andromeda squealed happily and wiggled against him. He growled and smacked her ass playfully as he carried her into the changing rooms.

He kicked the door shut behind him. Andromeda giggled as he tossed her onto the cot in the back of the room. He leaned over her as she sighed happily.

"I thought you might have given me up," Ted said softly.

Andromeda wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've tried. So many times. And each time I come back and fall even deeper than before." She murmured.

Ted ran his nose along hers. "Maybe one day you'll stop running away," He brushed his lips against hers.

"Maybe," Andromeda breathed out and pulled him down onto her.

Ted pushed up her skirt around her waist and tugged down her panties. Andromeda moaned and pushed her hips up towards him. Her hands dove to his waist, pushing his pants down and pulling at his shirt. Ted lifted himself from her long enough to pull his shirt off over his head. He watched as Andromeda furiously tried to unbutton her shirt. She had it halfway undone when Ted pressed himself back down onto her, pulling her lips against his again.

"I want you," Andromeda breathed out as Ted kissed down her neck. "I can't stay away from you," She pushed his trousers down the rest of the way over his hips and Ted groaned at her words; his goddess needed him and he would willingly obey.

She gasped and he moaned as he pushed inside of her. He cupped her face in his hand, looking into her sweet honey eyes as he moved inside her. She had come back to him. She would always come back to him. She loved him as much as he loved her. The way she was looking at him right now was proof;_ it had to be_. He could convince her to be with him, there was still time; there was no way she could look at him like _that_ and then leave him for someone else.

Andromeda's eyes fluttered closed and she cried out in pleasure. He pulled himself out of her. Andromeda lifted her head, her mouth open, gasping. His earthly scent was overpowering but she wanted it more than air.

"Tell Malfoy," Ted growled in a low voice.

"What?" Andromeda gasped.

"Tell him that I am going to beat him this time," Ted pushed his length back inside her and Andromeda dug her nails into his shoulder. "Tell him that he doesn't stand a chance," Andromeda brows pulled together as he slid almost all the way out of her. "Tell him you're mine," Ted grunted as he thrust into her deeper than before.

"Teddy!" She gasped. Andromeda shook underneath him, her body curling up in pleasure as she cried out.

"Because you are," Ted panted and sped up, pumping his hips against her. "You're my goddess," He breathed and with a final thrust he buried himself inside her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

He rested his head gently on her chest, their legs intertwined on the small cot. The sweat on his skin mingled with hers as she ran her fingers lightly through his hair. Ted felt all the frustration, all the resentment, flow out of him as he laid next to her. Andromeda brought him a peace he had never known before.

"When is the match?" She asked, pulling at a piece of his hair and letting it drop back down.

"The week after Hogsmeade," Ted said, surprised at the effort it took for him to voice these words. Exhaustion and relaxation were mixing in his blood and causing Ted to become drowsy.

They laid there listening as the rain fell heavily outside again, pounding on the roof.

"There are really going to be scouts coming to see you play?" Andromeda asked.

"Mm-hmm," Ted closed his eyes as her nails drifted lightly over the back of his neck.

"You're going to wear yourself out by then if you keep training like this,"

Ted lifted his face towards hers. "You might wear me out," He chuckled. "But I have to train. Malfoy's got his new broom and-"

"Oh my God," Andromeda gasped, her eyes going wide and sitting up some. "I never thought… I mean, I didn't think about him flying against you!" Ted sat up and leaned back on his arm. "Ted, you have to believe me! I would never have-"

"Dromeda, it's okay," Ted smiled gently. "I know you didn't,"

"I… I've been so stupid," Andromeda shook her head.

"It's just a broomstick," Ted chided.

She looked so concerned as he gazed down at her. Andromeda didn't care this much about Quidditch… Why was she this upset? Ted watched as she bit her lip, causing an indentation in the pink flesh.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his brow furrowed, "Dromeda, talk to me,"

She paused, conflict on her face as she searched for the right words. "You were just saying that, right? You know I can't… Tell him, I mean,"

"I know," Ted felt a small pang of disappointment that he knew was coming.

"Lucius, he… he's gotten worse," Andromeda let slip out.

"Worse, how?" Ted asked carefully. When she didn't say anything he pushed forward, "Did he do something?"

Andromeda looked at him with careful, guarded eyes.

"What did he do?" Ted growled.

"Ted,"

"What," Ted felt heat rising from his chest up his neck and into his head. "Did. He. Do, Andromeda?" He asked, emphasizing each word.

"N-nothing," She stuttered.

"Did he touch you?" Ted's chest felt tight. His anger was making it hard to breathe. "Did he hurt you?"

"Ted, please," Andromeda said softly.

Ted realized that his hands were shaking with rage. He took a few calming breaths and finally exhaled deeply. He brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"I'll kill him if he ever tries to touch you again,"

Andromeda sighed and began to sit up. "You can't _say_ things like that," She muttered as she pushed him off of her.

"Why not?" Ted argued.

"You know why," Andromeda shot back as she started to fasten the buttons on her shirt.

"Because you're going to leave me one day?" Ted snapped. "For some bloody purist, like Malfoy?"

Andromeda glared back at him, but it turned sad as she locked eyes with him. She was. She was still planning on leaving him.

"You think I don't think about that? Everyday?" Ted argued as she stood up and he pulled his trousers back on. "You think I don't know what's going to happen at the end of the year? That I'm going to lose you?"

"Ted," Andromeda said, turning towards him again, exasperated.

"You're going to marry someone who is probably going to be part of a group that wants people like me dead or enslaved. You're going to move on and live your life and I…" Ted stood up, and grabbed his shirt off the floor. "I'll just be left behind," He muttered.

Andromeda turned towards him, her shirt half buttoned as her hands fell to her sides. She felt her heart lurch at the sight of Ted like this, but she couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. Ted was right; at the end of this year she was going to marry someone else and this thing between them, whatever it was, would be over.

"You're so worried about me ruining you, you never considered that you were _ruining me_," Ted said miserably. The rain poured harder outside, filling the room with its muffled echoes.

Andromeda was stunned. "I… I ruined you?"

"I'm never going to get over you," Ted's shoulders slumped.

"Sorry," Andromeda said harshly. "I didn't realize that _fucking you_ was going to _ruin you_,"

Ted sighed. "That's not what I meant,"

"I came here to say sorry for leaving like I did the other day, but maybe I was right to," Andromeda snapped.

"Don't do this," Ted said snidely as she pulled her jumper back on and tossed her hair back.

"Don't worry," Andromeda slipped on her shoes. "I won't be doing _anything_ anymore,"

"Dromeda," Ted tilted his head to the side in irritation. She sneered at him and headed for the door. Ted jumped and slammed the door shut as she began to open it.

"Don't leave like this," Ted said seriously. Panic was starting to stir deep in him and mixed with the frustration he felt it was making him desperate.

"Don't tell me what to do," Andromeda snarled.

Ted didn't know what else to do so he just grabbed her, pulled her against him, and crashed his lips down onto hers.

Andromeda groaned and pushed him away from her. "Don't touch me!" Ted stumbled back in shock. Andromeda was looking at him a way that he had only ever seen her look at Malfoy with. "I wouldn't want to _ruin you_," She spat as she yanked the door open and disappeared into the rainy night.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda sank under the water in the Prefect's bath. Under the water she let her face screw up in pain and let the tears flow freely from her into the warm water. She let out a loud sob that felt like it was bursting in her chest but it merely bubbled to the surface. Once her lungs were screaming for air, she surfaced, gasping and rested her head back against the cool stones. This was the third time she had submerged herself to let out her emotions.

It had been days since her fight with Ted but she couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop replaying what he said over and over in her head. She had spent so much time thinking about her future she had never really stopped to think about what Ted would do once she married. Guilt rippled through her at her carelessness with his emotions.

She wished that she could just hide in here, sink under the warm water and wait until… until what? Until the school year was over? Until she didn't love Ted anymore? Andromeda ran her hands over her face. She couldn't picture a day that she didn't love him. Even if she could picture a day she wasn't with him anymore. But now that picture was becoming hazy and her thoughts clouded over again. The cottage popped into her head again and Andromeda shut her eyes tightly against it.

She was still upset at what he had said to her, that she ruined him. Ted made her feel more like herself than she ever did and she made him feel… terrible? How could he still love her when she made him feel like that? What did it mean that this is how she treated the man she loved? Was she just as bad as the rest of them? Andromeda let herself slip under the water once more.

When she finally emerged she steeled herself and turned to get out of the bath.

Andromeda yelped as she saw Lucius stretched out on a long bench behind her, his legs open wide and his grey eyes locked on her.

She sunk back under the water up to her chin, wishing that she had filled the bath with bubbles instead of just the clear water. Andromeda wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to hide herself from his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Andromeda asked harshly. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

Lucius scoffed. "Like I couldn't convince Yaxley to give me the password," He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and lifted his chin to try and get a better view of her. Andromeda shifted and backed up in the bath.

"You've been mysteriously absent recently. I was just checking in to make sure," He craned his neck forward and Andromeda narrowed her eyes. "That you weren't with anyone you weren't supposed to be with. Imagine my surprise when I find you here, of all places. Alone," He smiled down at her and Andromeda felt a cold sickness burn inside her.

Lucius stood up and walked to the edge of the bath. "I'm a lucky bastard, that's for sure," He smirked and let his eyes linger on her blurry form under the water.

"_Part_ of that statement is true," Andromeda snapped.

Lucius chuckled. "I have to say, I'm glad to see you're being such a good girl. I thought you'd have put up more of a fight," He bent down and trailed his fingers over the top of the water. "Maybe there are other things you're considering not fighting anymore?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Get out," Andromeda snarled. She felt extremely aware that there was only the water separating him from her right now.

"But you haven't, exactly, held up your end of our… agreement, have you?" Lucius' eyes flashed with coldness.

"What are you talking about? I cancelled HoM club, I-"

"You said you loved me." Lucius cut her off. "But you're not really _acting like it_, Andromeda."

Andromeda watched him carefully and tried to cover more of herself with her arms.

"Don't worry," Lucius dipped his fingers back into the water, swirling them around. "All I want is a kiss,"

The last thing she wanted to do right now was kiss Lucius while she was naked in the bath.

"No." Andromeda felt water drip from her hair and run down her nose, a drop falling back into the bath.

"Just a good luck kiss, before the match." Lucius grey eyes gleamed mischievously.

"I'm not kissing you," Andromeda stated.

Lucius brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the water off of them.

"I think you will." He said as he popped his fingers out of his mouth. "Or I'll strangle Tonks with the Slytherin tie in his room."

Andromeda's heart solidified into a lump and dropped to the bottom of the bath. He knew.

Lucius' eyes turned cold at her expression. "You're not even going to deny it," He spat.

Andromeda was sure that the truth was painted all over her face. She was so shocked that he knew about her tie that she couldn't even pull her mask of apathy onto her face.

"I wasn't sure it was yours, until now," Lucius muttered and looked down into the water, as if debating to get in. He sniffed. "Before the match," He reiterated and stood up.

Andromeda looked up into his storming grey eyes, still too stunned to speak.

Lucius stood up. "Be good, little Andromeda," He warned. "Or I'll know,"

He walked from the baths like one last lingering look back at her.

She rubbed her shoulders, trying to comfort herself. Andromeda felt vulnerable, helpless, and very alone right now. She took a breath and slipped under the water again.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius made his way through the castle, strutting with his chest out and head held high. He tried to swallow the jealousy he felt that Andromeda had been in Tonks' room or at least that he had somehow gotten her tie. He felt revulsion thinking that the Mudblood might have had his hands on her again.

But Andromeda was a smart girl and knew what getting involved with someone like that would mean. She _knew_ what happened to Blood Traitors. He reminded himself that she wouldn't do anything that would tarnish her reputation or jeopardize her future.

She simply liked the attention; that was all. She didn't really care for the boy, she _couldn't_.

He stopped outside the Great Hall where the Gobstone club meeting was currently wrapping up. Lucius lounged against a pillar until the person he had come up here to see walked out of the large double doors.

Thea walked out and glared at him as she passed him by. Lucius rolled his eyes, unfazed. Finally, he spotted her dark hair and bronze badge on her chest.

"Hello, Candace," Lucius said smoothly. "I have your gold."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Let me know what you think! There is going to be a lot going on in the next few chapters so I am going to try and release them in quick succession.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Oh my goodness, so much happens in this chapter! Get ready for a wild ride.**

**Soundtrack: Phoria's "Red" and Helios' "Veriditas"**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda tried to focus on her cauldron, she really did. Professor Slughorn had told them all the brew their choice of potion and Andromeda had selected a Draught of the Living Death, wanting to impress the potions master with her skills on a difficult one. But now she regretted not picking something slightly easier as she kept getting distracted by everyone around her talking about the upcoming grudge match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

Ted was at a table not far from her and she kept glancing up at him, hoping that he would be looking back at her one of these times. She had spent almost every waking hour thinking about them and what had happened between them in the changing rooms. She didn't want to hurt him further but at the same time she didn't think she could give him up. She needed to talk to someone about this and Ted was the only one she _could_ talk to about this. He wasn't just the man she was in love with, he was her best friend, her only friend really, and she missed him.

"No way we are going to let them win," Corban Yaxley muttered. "Bunch of ill bred- Hey watch it!" He snapped as Andromeda bumped into him as she passed him on her way towards the supply cabinet.

"Sorry," Andromeda said in a sweetly false voice.

When Corban Yaxley saw that it was her, his harsh expression softened.

"Oh, no problem Andromeda," He smiled toothily at her. "Do you need to get something for you from the cabinet?

Andromeda smiled thinly at him. "No thanks, I'm fine,"

"Yes you are," Rabastian said in a low voice from his position next to Corban and the two boys laughed darkly.

Andromeda tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned, finally catching Ted looking at her. His expression hardened and he rolled his eyes, turning back to his potion.

Andromeda grabbed the eel's blood she needed and returned back to her cauldron and looked down into the bubbling liquid. She had done it again. She only thought about how she was feeling in this and forgot to think about how Ted was feeling. She might be ready to talk to him, but was he ready to talk to her?

"I don't give a fuck," Corban snarled behind her, "I'll knock that Mudblood off his broom again," Andromeda tensed. "In fact," His voice turned sly, "I'm not going to wait until the match to see him where he belongs,"

Andromeda's head spun as she saw Ted walking back to his desk and a jet of light hit him in the back of the knees, causing him to fall, his newt eyes crashing and scattering across the floor.

Corban and Rabastian both broke out in a fit of laughter as Ted tried to gather himself from the floor. Andromeda bit her lip. This was hardly the first time something like this happened to Ted and in fact in their early years at Hogwarts many things like this were done to him purely for _her_ amusement. It seemed not much had changed.

"Dromeda, did you see that?" Rabastian managed.

Ted's dark eyes met hers and she saw the angry humiliation boiling in them as he got to his feet. She stared back at him, mouth slightly open, yet unable to say anything. Ted glanced back at the two Slytherin boys and shook his head before stumbling back to his table.

Andromeda felt a surge of white-hot anger scorch inside her. How dare they touch him? How dare these two simpering fools touch something that was _hers_? She was going to make them pay for that. Andromeda let a large smile break onto her face and grabbed a jar of eel's blood in her hand.

"Yeah! That was-" She said with fake excitement as she spun quickly, flinging the black eel's blood all over the both of them.

Corban and Rabastian groaned as the sticky black liquid dripped down their faces and stained their clothes.

"Shit!" Rabastian swore. "This fucking stinks!"

"Oh no," Said Andromeda in fake concern, covering her mouth with her hand to hide the sick smile she was wearing.

Ted turned and saw what she had done. For him. He looked from Yaxley and Lestrange to Andromeda, who had a smug, satisfied smirk on her face. Suddenly his heart leapt into action and started beating double time. He couldn't help but laugh as Lestrange and Yaxley tried to clean themselves off unsuccessfully.

"Ugh, this is disgusting!" Yaxley tried to wipe it from his face, but only succeeded in spreading it around more.

"Eel's blood?" Professor Slughorn waddled over to them, "You're going to want to get that off right away or you'll be stuck with it for a week!"

Rabastian and Corban pushed each other in their scramble to get out the door first.

"Miss Black," He turned towards Andromeda who was pinching her lips together to keep from laughing at the sight of them running out the door. "You ought to be more careful when handling ingredients,"

"Yes Professor," Andromeda said, lowering her head slightly and letting her wavy hair fall into her face to hide her expression.

When she lifted it, she caught Ted's eye again. No harshness in his brown eyes this time, just curiosity as he watched her try and fight the smile on her lips. She held his gaze for a moment watching Ted's eyes begin to shine. Andromeda bit her lip and turned back to her potion, but not before she saw Ted smile back at her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted watched his team flying around the pitch. They had practiced their strategy so many times that they barely needed his instruction now. He pulled his broom to a stop, hovering above the three goal hoops and watched as the yellow and black blurs moved around in the sky.

He still couldn't get over what Andromeda had done in potions today. Sometimes he forgot that she was a true Slytherin and could be just as cunning and even cruel as the rest of them, only she seemed to turn her coldness back on her own house instead of the others.

Ted had been willing to let the bullying slide, being used to it after seven years and preferring to beat them on the Quidditch Pitch than risk getting in trouble for trying to jinx them back, but Andromeda had taken it into her own hands and he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy watching Yaxley and Lestrange be humiliated by her.

It had been almost a week since they argued and they still had not spoken about it. November was rushing towards them and Ted felt a heavy pressure in his stomach at the fact that their time was slipping by. He had hoped that at this point he would have almost convinced Andromeda to be with him, really be with him, but now he felt like he would be lucky if he could convince her to talk to him again.

Ted sat up straighter on his broom. From now on, he was going to devote himself to making every moment count. He would do whatever he had to; apologize, beg, grovel, whatever it took to get her back and then he was going to find some way, somehow to convince her that they should be together.

"_I can't seem to stay away from you,"_

"_And each time I come back and fall even deeper than before."_

"_Believe in me,"_

He felt foolish; letting one moment of doubt, make him lose almost a whole week of her. She loved him even if she pulled away and pushed him away from her. He did believe in her and maybe that is what she needed. Maybe she needed him to show that he wasn't going to leave her when it got tough or hard. She came from a dark and ruthless world, maybe she needed him to prove his declarations were true.

And he would. He called an early end to practice, praising the team and letting them have a night off. Another half hour of practice wasn't going to change the outcome of the match. He was _going_ to win. He was going to beat Malfoy. He was going to show Andromeda that he loved her and that she should be with him and no one else.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius watched the cool autumn winds rip the colorful leaves from the trees and spin them through the air and across the stone ground of the courtyard. He had wanted to schedule another Quidditch practice today in preparation for the match against Hufflepuff that was only a week away, but business called him to Hogsmeade this weekend instead.

He had spent a large portion of his summer making not only business connections but also connections of another sort, the kind that could get him some _real_ power. The group known as the Death Eaters who were responsible for the attacks last year were recruiting and Lucius was set on joining them once he left school.

He had a plan for when school ended in June. He was going to finally meet the Dark Lord he had heard so much about and pledge his loyalty and devotion to his cause of ridding the wizarding world of the plague of Mudbloods. Malfoy Enterprises was doing well and he had the funds to back any excursions that the Dark Lord may need him to.

Then he was going to pay Cygnus Black a visit and propose they forge a bond between their two families in the form of a marriage. Lucius was certain that with his money and influence there was no way that Cygnus would refuse him Andromeda's hand. Then he would finally have her for his own.

Andromeda had seemed to be behaving herself this year, a fact that he was rather pleased about. He would, of course, have preferred for her to come crawling back to him, but soon enough Andromeda would be his and he wouldn't have to wait or ask or convince her to do anything. He could just take what he wanted.

Lucius thought of the way she had felt under him this past summer at his birthday party; the way her body curved, the way her lips tasted, the way her floral scent had just a hint of panic in it and he felt his lower stomach tighten. Andromeda was headstrong, but even wild horses could be broken.

Lucius felt a lurch inside of him as she walked out of the castle to join the other students who were waiting to be released and make their way down to Hogsmeade for the first visit of the year. She was wearing a dark grey long sleeve dress that hugged every curve of her body and barely seemed to cover her thick thighs that black stockings stretched over. Lucius felt himself salivate at the sight of her.

Many people turned as she strode out of the front doors and down the steps, her wavy hair bouncing around her, looking like it had silver spun in it against the dark grey of the tight dress. He hissed out a sharp breath as he watched her body move down the steps and across the courtyard.

The mass of students began to shuffle forwards as they were released onto the path leading down to Hogsmeade. Andromeda walked past him without a single glance but Lucius couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked almost even better from the back and he tilted his head to the side to get a better view of her. She tossed a glance back behind her and he followed her line of sight to find Tonks staring at her with a similar expression on his face, except his mouth turned up in a grin as she smiled back at him before turning back around and walking quickly down the path to the village.

That damned Mudblood… it always seemed to come back to him. Why Andromeda liked to tease him and flirt with him, Lucius would never understand. When he had confronted Andromeda about the tie in the bath he had felt a cold sickness fill his chest. She wouldn't have done anything _serious_ with Tonks… she couldn't, not with a filthy animal like him. Not _his_ Andromeda.

But the fact that her tie had been in his room… A shadow of a threat passed through Lucius' mind and he ground his teeth as he watched Tonks follow after her as if in a daze, his eyes locked on Andromeda's swaying hips.

Lucius rammed his shoulder into the Hufflepuff as he passed him, his long gait making it easy for him to pass by him quickly. He made sure to place himself right in between Tonks and Andromeda, blocking the Mudblood's view of _his_ future wife.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted pulled his jacket around him as he headed out of Zonko's with Howard. He had given his team the day off of practice to enjoy Hogsmeade. They had all been training so hard and performing so well that he could not deny them one day of relaxation. Not to mention Ted needed it himself. He had never been stretched this thin and the stress he was harboring was wearing on him heavily.

Andromeda had still been distant since their fight in the changing rooms, but her display of loyalty in Potions the other day had given him hope. Ted was warmed by the fact that Hogsmeade had plenty of small alleyways and hidden spots that they might be able to duck into even if all they did was just talk… As long as he could just have some sort of interaction with her again.

He caught sight of her up the street, the tight dress hugging her form exquisitely. Ted felt underdressed in his old jeans, striped shirt, and zippered jacket compared to her. Her status as clear; this was a girl of wealth and means. There were times that Andromeda seemed so out of his reach, but he _had_ been able to reach her. He had been able to put his hands over every inch of her… and she had wanted him to. Ted stood up a little straighter. She wasn't out of his reach yet. He still had time.

Ted smiled as he saw her make a beeline for Honeydukes, tossing her hair back as she crossed the full street. He grinned a little; Andromeda had always had a sweet tooth and he guessed some things would never change.

She stopped outside the green and pink shop and hugged her little sister before they headed inside together. Ted felt a crooked smile pull on his lips and took off down the street after her, Howard calling after him.

Ted was greeted with the smell of sugar as he opened the door to Honeydukes. The shelves were lined with an assortment of all kinds of sweets and candy and the store was full of students talking loudly as they grabbed packages off of the displays excitedly.

He found her easily. She was running her fingers lightly over the top of one of the shelves, perusing the assortment. Her honey eyes landed on him and Ted thought they looked sweeter than anything that Honeydukes had to offer. They twinkled slightly as she gave him a small, playful smirk. Ted watched her move around the shelves and she let him, walking slowly with long strides.

Howard finally caught up to him and panted slightly beside him. "Why…" He breathed out, "Why did you run off like that?" He asked, holding onto his side.

Ted kept his eyes on Andromeda as she picked up a sugar quill and ran her fingers over it, glancing up at him for a moment.

"Oh," Howard said simply. "That's why." He muttered.

Ted ignored him.

"Well you enjoy your stalking, I am going to get some jelly slugs" Howard said as he walked off.

Narcissa said something to Andromeda and she nodded before the blonde headed off towards the counter to pay for the collection of candy in her arms.

Andromeda turned back towards Ted, staring at him from across the shop. Her honey eyes moved over him and Ted watched as her full lips parted slightly. He was about to take a walk towards her when she brought the sugar quill up and let it gently slide past her lips into her mouth.

Ted felt a hot rush of adrenaline and the cool prickle of sweat on his skin as he watched Andromeda suck gently on the sugar quill, her eyes locked onto him. He was trapped in her gaze, mesmerized by the sight of her. Leisurely she pulled it from her mouth, turning her lips a shade of bright red. He swallowed hard and felt every muscle in his body contract in response.

Andromeda kept her eyes on him as she ran her tongue over the length of the quill and back up again. Ted was going to lose it. He was going crazy watching her. He wasn't going to be able to control himself. He was going to storm across this store and pull her into his arms and take her right here if she didn't-

Andromeda moved towards him, her hips swaying lazily as she sucked on the tip of the sugar quill. His heart beat wildly as she approached him and he felt his chest tighten the closer she got.

He stopped breathing as she came to a stop in front of him. Her lips were red and shining and Ted felt his knees go weak.

"Outside," She said quietly and Ted's eyes darkened with desire.

Andromeda slid past him and he heard the bell ring as she pushed open the door.

Ted grinned and turned to follow her.

"Okay, well I'll just catch up with you later!" Howard called after him as Ted disappeared out of the shop after Andromeda. "Not like we were hanging out or anything," He muttered under his breath.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted followed Andromeda, a few paces behind, down the busy street and into an alleyway that twisted around the back of some of the shops. She disappeared from view and Ted glanced behind him before rounding the corner and finding her standing there, waiting for him.

He wanted to rush to her, to push her against the brick wall and push up those few inches of dress that were keeping him from where he belonged. Andromeda dropped the sugar quill to the ground, slightly opening her red mouth.

And so he did.

Andromeda let out a high-pitched moan as they collided into the wall at the end of the alley. Ted wrapped one arm around the small of her back and slammed the other into the wall, steading himself as she practically climbed him like he was a tree. Andromeda had her hand in his hair, pushing his head down onto her mouth, her other clawed at his back as she wrapped one stocking clad leg around his waist. He could taste the sugar quill on her tongue and he groaned as he thought of the way she had worked her tongue over it for his viewing pleasure.

Andromeda gasped and looked down, "You're hard as a rock," She said in surprise and Ted shoved his hips into hers.

He placed his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her red lips. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot that was? Watching you?" He growled.

Andromeda smirked. "Watch this," She breathed out and ran her hands down his body as she sunk to her knees in front of him.

Ted's sucked in a sharp breath as she knelt in front of him. Andromeda lifted her molten eyes back up to him as she pulled his jeans open.

"Holy fucking shit," Ted said breathlessly as Andromeda pulled his cock from his pants and stroked it before running her tongue along the length of it.

Ted hissed and slammed his hand back against the wall for balance as he began to lose feeling in his legs. Andromeda slowly took his cock in her mouth and Ted watched her full lips pull along it. Her tongue darted and flicked against the tip before snaking over it. Ted groaned out loudly as she repeated the action, again and again.

He ran his hand over the back of her head and cupped her cheek, tilting her head up ever so slightly so that he could watch her eyes as she took him in her glorious mouth. His chest rose and fell heavily and his dark blonde hair fell into his eyes as he stared open mouthed at her in awe.

It wasn't long before he felt the pressure build at the base of his spine and started panting. "Fuck, Dromeda, you're going to make me-" He felt the back of her throat and Ted came, groaning loudly, unable to hold it in.

He tried to catch his breath as Andromeda stood up, smirking at him, clearly pleased with herself. Ted stared at her in wonder.

Slowly Andromeda bit her lip and her smile faded. "I'm sorry," She said as she cast her eyes to the ground.

"What for?" Ted gasped.

"For not thinking about you," She fidgeted in front of him. "How you might be feeling and how hard this is on you,"

Ted placed his large hand on her neck and cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone. "That was a hell of an apology," Ted managed.

Andromeda let out a bashful laugh and bit her lip again, glancing back up at him.

"I have a lot to apologize for," She mumbled.

"No, you don't," Ted said firmly and meant it. "I knew the terms going into this. And I still dove in head first." He looked down at the woman he loved; she wasn't just a beautiful girl in an amazing dress, she was the soul inside. He didn't want to own or possess her; he wanted to _be with her_.

"So I am going to make my intentions very clear." Ted stated and Andromeda's eyes locked in on his. "I know you're supposed to get married when we leave school. But I don't want you to. I want you to be with me. I want you to give us a chance. A real one."

Andromeda's eyes widened. "You don't have to say anything now, I am just letting you know that is what I am doing here. I am not giving up. I don't care who I have to go through. I'm fighting for you."

Her lips parted and her mouth opened into a small O at Ted's declaration.

"You're free to make your own choices but I had to let you know that I've made mine. And it's you. It's always been you."

He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers.

"Just… let me know when you've made yours. Okay?" Ted added. "Until then…" He placed his hand on her hip and pushed her back into the wall again, lowering his lips back onto hers.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted could not swallow a single bite the morning of the match. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to be on high alert and his mind spun quickly. He offered his team members each encouraging words and assured them that all their hard work at practice was about to pay off. He only hoped his anxiety wasn't showing too much on his face as he reassured them that he was confident they would come back with a victory under their belts.

Imogen tried to get him to eat something, but Ted refused every offer. He took a sip of pumpkin juice and that was it. He couldn't stomach anything else. He lifted his brown eyes up to see the Slytherin Quidditch team, clad in green, bent over their table, talking quietly to each other. He counted six players; one was missing. Malfoy.

Ted's eyes swept the rest of the Slytherin table and focused in when he saw the familiar blonde head leaning behind Andromeda and whispering in her ear. Her expression was unreadable as she pursed her lips. Ted didn't know how it could, but his stomach clenched even further at the sight of this. Since last weekend in Hogsmeade they had only been able to sneak behind the greenhouses for a quick make out session once that had only left Ted wanting _more_.

Malfoy was leaning on one arm while his other played with a lock of her wavy hair. Andromeda's face turned blank and Ted recognized the unseeing look in her eye as the same one she had on the train. He didn't think he could sit here and watch Malfoy try to flirt with her. Suddenly Malfoy lifted his face and his pale grey eyes locked onto Ted's. Ted saw a sick gleam in them as he slowly lowered his head back down to Andromeda.

She stood up quickly, fury painted on her pale face. Ted tensed, every muscle tightening in his body. He couldn't pull his eyes away from them as Malfoy slowly stood up, blocking her path.

Malfoy brushed her hair back from her shoulders and tilted his head to the side slightly. He saw Andromeda's breathing quicken as her chest rose and fell heavily. Her heavy lids lowered on her amber eyes in disgust and her lip curled slightly.

Malfoy slowly lifted his hand to rest on her chest, raising it slowly so it almost looked like he was lightly grabbing her throat. Ted felt his hands ball into fists as Malfoy lowered his face to hers. Andromeda remained perfectly still, arms hanging limply by her side as Malfoy's lips landed on hers.

Ted felt his empty stomach turn inside of him and was sure that the acid from it was burning his insides. His entire body felt like it was being eaten alive and corroded away by the hot, sick feeling inside of him. He sat there and watched as Malfoy's lips moved on hers. The same lips that he had kissed, the same lips that… Malfoy wrapped his other hand around her and swiftly pushed her back onto the table, causing plates and cups to fall to the floor.

Once again, every pair of eyes in the Hall turned towards the Slytherin table and the scene that Malfoy and Andromeda were causing. There were wolf whistles and loud noises coming from Malfoy's friends and teammates, cheering him on as he deepened the kiss with Andromeda. Ted felt the blood rush to his head, heard his heart pumping in his ears, as he watched Malfoy press his body against hers.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Ted shouted. He hadn't felt himself raise up from the table, a lone figure in the Great Hall. Suddenly the same eyes that had just been watching Malfoy and Andromeda were all turned on him, including their own.

Malfoy's grey eyes gleamed sickly as he looked up at Ted, standing there shaking in rage. Andromeda looked like she was in pain as her honey eyes landed on him for barely a moment before she tore them away and shoved Malfoy off of her. Andromeda fled from the Hall. Ted locked eyes again with Malfoy, wanting to climb over the tables to get his hands on him.

Malfoy smirked and wiped his lip with his thumb, then stuck it in his mouth for a moment, savoring the taste of her while staring back at Ted.

"Ted," Howard's voice sounded far away from him, as the sound of his rushing blood in his ears drowned out every around him. "Ted, sit down," Howard's voice sounded like a warning and he felt his friend pulling on his robes.

Ted yanked himself away from Howard and headed for the doors that led into the Entrance Hall. He found Andromeda leaning against a stone pillar outside the front doors, holding her stomach and breathing heavily.

He stopped short as he saw her. His anger dissolved into pain as she lifted her eyes to his. He wanted to yell and shout, he wanted to run back inside and beat that smirk off of Malfoy's face. But Andromeda had a lost, broken look in her eyes and she opened her mouth to say something before hanging her head back down and letting out a sharp breath.

He had told her the truth that he wanted her to choose him and be with him. Was this her way of letting him know she had made a decision?

"If you're done with me you could have just said so." Ted's voice came out harsher than he intended. "You didn't have to put on that show,"

Andromeda looked back up at him and he saw something in her eyes he had only ever seen once before, shame.

"That… that wasn't what that was," She said quietly.

"Then what the hell was that, Dromeda?" Ted asked, leaning forward slightly.

Andromeda looked back at the ground. "Can we… can we not do this right now?" She said tearfully.

"Sure," Ted said, frustration in his voice. "I'm sure you want to get a good seat so you can cheer him on properly,"

Andromeda's head shot up and her eyes locked onto his, magnified with pooled tears.

He wanted to go to her, to hold her, to have her tell him it was all a big misunderstanding and press her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He hated himself for getting jealous and upset. They had been doing fine until now, until Malfoy. Ted's face hardened as he realized why Malfoy had done that, and today of all days.

"Good luck, Tonks," Andromeda managed. "I'm sure you'll need it," She tried to sneer at him, but it only made the tears finally fall from her eyes.

He could hear students in the Entrance Hall, making their way towards them. Andromeda wiped her eyes quickly as they began to spill around them. Ted made a small movement towards her but she pulled back, turning her face towards the grounds stretching out around them.

Ted walked past her, not daring to look back at her right now, as he was sure that he would break down. He kept his eyes straight ahead, trying to stop the wave of emotions that were threatening to crash down over him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted hardly had a chance to breathe before Malfoy was soaring back towards him. The Comet 260 really was a work of art and even with all of Ted's extra hours of practice, he was just barely keeping the Slytherins at bay.

The score was 80 to 60 with Slytherin in the lead. Ted could not have been more proud of his team and felt like they were carrying him as he dived to block another Quaffle thrown by Malfoy. It seemed their altercation in the Great Hall this morning only fueled him on while it was distracting Ted and throwing him off.

Every time he saw Malfoy's blonde hair streaking towards him he saw him on top of Andromeda, his hands on her throat and around her waist. When Malfoy would throw the Quaffle Ted saw him bearing down on her, as if he had done it dozens of times, and for all Ted knew, he had. He knew Andromeda had a past with Malfoy but seeing it right in front of his eyes made it all too real for him.

Ted swore as another Quaffle made it through one of his hoops. Malfoy had done this on purpose. He knew the scouts were here today; they came to watch him too. He had done this to throw Ted off his game… but why had she done it? Why had Andromeda let him kiss her?

The cheers from the crowd were deafening and Ted felt his heart beating hard in his chest. Then he saw it. The Golden Snitch, zipping happily in and out of the right hand hoop. It was four yards from him. Three yards. It was… Malfoy was back, streaking through the air like he was made for it on the broom that Andromeda had bought him.

Ted glanced from him to the Snitch. Imogen was too far away; she was circling high above the pitch, her eyes searching for the small golden ball that he had just seen. Ted looked back at Malfoy; he was veering ever so slightly in the opposite direction. If Ted moved now he could block Malfoy's shot. Or he could go after the Snitch, a risky move and Slytherin would score again.

Was it better to stop Malfoy or win the game? The answer was a simple one. Ted squeezed the handle of his broom and reached his hand out.

He had never actually caught a Snitch before and was surprised at how much it fought to be free of him as his hand closed around it.

"SLYTHERIN SCORES AGAIN!" The announcer called out and Malfoy roared as the crowd cheered.

Ted looked down curiously at the small golden ball in his hand. He had done it. _They had won_. He looked up with a strange, wild smile on his face and found that he was staring into the golden eyes of Andromeda. Her eyes went wide in shock and her mouth fell open, stunned as she saw the small silver wings beating against his hand.

"He did it!" She yelled out, "He caught the Snitch!"

The people around Andromeda began to murmur. She pointed, open mouthed at Ted who was hovering lightly in the air, still just holding the small ball in his gloved hand.

"Unbelievable!" The announcer called out. "In an unprecedented move, Ted Tonks, Hufflepuff KEEPER, has caught the Golden Snitch winning 150 points for his team and winning the match!"

The stands exploded and Ted looked around as the players all pulled their brooms to a stop and stared at Ted. He looked up at Imogen who was crying tears of happiness and chanting his name.

The Comet 260 really was an incredible broom. He only saw a blur of blonde and green before he felt the impact of Malfoy's body against his own. The momentum he carried with him pushed both of them back and Ted felt his leg hit the metal of the hoop and felt a jolt of pain shoot up his leg. Malfoy's white fingers clawed at his robes, trying to get a hold of him as they tumbled backwards.

Ted couldn't steady or right himself on his broom with Malfoy clinging onto him, landing a blow every now and then. He felt the wind on the back of his head and twisted, trying to free himself. He saw the ground approaching fast as he looked down at Malfoy, now under him, his face contorted with rage.

Ted pushed against him one last time in an effort to break away but the ground broke against them first.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Why anyone wants to fly through the sky chasing after a ball is beyond me!" Ted heard Madame Pomfrey screech and blearily opened his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. Again. His leg was bandaged and in a sling hanging low from the tall rafters. Broken. He knew it by the pain that shot up his body as he tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't!" Madame Pomfrey hurried over to him and pushed him back down. "I can mend it, but I have to wait for the swelling to go down. Drink this,"

She pushed a light purple potion into his hand and Ted gulped it down. He had been injured enough times to not question Madame Pomfrey anymore and just drink whatever she handed him.

"Now lie back and don't move!" She ordered and rushed off.

Ted leaned back, wincing, and looked around. Malfoy was in the bed next to him, unconscious.

"All right, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey announced as she tested a large syringe of bright red liquid. "Time to wake up!"

Ted turned as Malfoy awoke with a painful yell. "What the bloody hell are you doing to me?!" He snarled as Madame Pomfrey straightened up, and grimaced.

"Lie back, you have a concussion, a broken collarbone, and several cracked ribs. You're lucky that's all you have after a fall like that," She said as a warning.

She turned and hurried off back to her medicine cabinet.

Malfoy leaned over the other side of his bed and Ted heard him get sick. He groaned as he laid back on his bed before looking around and seeing Ted next to him. His pale face was a sickly shade of green but that did not stop him from curling his lip in a sneer as his eyes landed on Ted.

"Fuck you," He spat, quite literally, but fell short of Ted.

Ted was tempted to tell him he'd already gotten fucked, by Andromeda no less, knowing that this would drive him crazy, but Ted held his tongue.

Instead, all he said was, "Classy,"

"I'll fucking kill you, Mudblood," Malfoy snarled.

"Yeah? Try sitting up first," Ted said and leaned back in his own bed.

He heard Malfoy shift in the bed next to him and then heard him cry out in pain.

"If you try and get up one more time I am going to strap you down!" Madame Pomfrey scolded as she poured a cup of dark blue liquid and handed it to him. "Drink this, for the pain," She ordered.

Malfoy gulped it down and laid back again. Madame Pomfrey set the bottle down on his bedside table and hurried off again.

"You look like shit," Ted commented casually.

Malfoy glared at him and the winced. "Fuck this," He muttered and grabbed the bottle on the table beside his bed.

"Malfoy I don't think you should-" Ted started but Malfoy had already turned the bottle upside down and was gulping down mouthfuls.

"STOP!" Madame Pomfrey cried and rushed back, pulling the bottle from his hands. "Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea how powerful this can be?" She spluttered.

Malfoy looked up at her, his head weaving slightly, and burped loudly. Ted snorted out a laugh.

"Merlin's beard," She muttered and pushed Malfoy back down on the bed. "You students are going to be the death of me!" She cried and rushed away with the half empty bottle.

Malfoy's head lolled to the side and his grey eyes landed on Ted again.

"I hate you," His words were slurred and Ted's eyes were large as he watched what appeared to be an extremely drunk Malfoy try and sit up in his bed.

"Well that's good because I hate you too," Ted said cheerfully.

"You're… you're a dirty Mudblood." Malfoy mumbled.

Ted gave a short laugh. "Yeah and you're a piece of shit purist, we all have our crosses to bear,"

"Why does she… why does she like you? You're nothing," Malfoy said sloppily. "You're a nobody. I'm Lucius fucking Malfoy."

"Maybe that's why," Ted offered. He was enjoying drunk Malfoy more than he had ever enjoyed sober Malfoy.

"Why won't she love me?" Malfoy's head fell to the side before he lazily picked it back up again. Ted stared at him for a moment. He seemed to be asking in earnest, as if Ted was supposed to know the answer. He realized in that moment that Malfoy might be the only other person in the world that could understand what he was going through with Andromeda because Malfoy had gone through it. He was still going through it.

"Who knows, with Andromeda," Ted said, sighing. It was almost freeing, talking to Malfoy in this state.

"I do," Malfoy slurred. "I know her. I've known her my whole life. I've wanted her since we were kids." Ted turned back to Malfoy in surprise. He had to be really messed up to be speaking like this to Ted of all people. "One year, for Christmas, I asked… I asked my Father for her."

Ted raised his eyebrows.

"I got a horse instead. It had wings." Malfoy flopped back on his bed. "I loved that horse. She died." He added simply. "I rode her too long in the snow. She was sweating when I" He burped again, "When I put her in the stable. I was tired so I didn't give her a blanket or water. When I came out in the morning she was on the ground, shaking."

Ted stared at the blonde next to him.

"She never got back up."

"I'm sorry," Ted said. Malfoy had sounded actually upset about his horse and Ted felt an unwelcome sense of sympathy for him.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Mudblood." Malfoy said disgustedly. "You're the… you're the one whose going to… going to…" Malfoy trailed off and Ted watched as his head fell to the side.

Ted leaned back. He knew that Andromeda was upset with him but did she kiss Malfoy to get back at him? She was a Slytherin and had proved that she took revenge when she wanted to. Now that he had calmed down some he thought about the way she had looked at him, full of regret, sorrow, and shame. She hadn't done that, _Malfoy had_.

"You love her too, don't you?" Malfoy's slurred voice sounded again.

"Yeah," Ted muttered. He had the distinct feeling that Malfoy wasn't going to remember any of this in the morning. "I love her too."

"So… we're gonna fight?" Malfoy asked drunkenly.

"Yeah, we're gonna fight." Ted sighed.

"Well get ready because," Malfoy heaved. "Because I'm coming for you."

"Okay, Malfoy," Ted said tiredly.

"Loving her… sucks," Malfoy snorted. "Because… because she doesn't love you back, right?"

Ted sighed. He hated to admit it, but he knew how Malfoy felt.

"She just… walks around being wonderful and you have to sit there and watch her walk away again and again… That's what loving Andromeda is like, just watching her walk away…"

Ted didn't like that Malfoy was describing the exact way he felt right now.

"She… she was mine first," Malfoy added.

Ted glanced over at him. He was half sitting up with his arm hanging loosely off the side of the bed.

"She's not yours anymore," Ted spoke those words clearly to Malfoy. Even if he wouldn't remember any of this; it still felt good to say them as he looked into Malfoy's pale grey eyes.

"You think she's yours?" Malfoy's eyes rolled in his head. "She's going to leave you… For me," His words were becoming more slurred.

Ted felt his stomach clench.

"I'm going to make her," Malfoy sighed.

"You're going to have to go through me first," Ted said in a low voice. He knew there was no sense in arguing with him when he was like this, but Ted just couldn't help himself.

"I'm going to make her," Malfoy mumbled, "My wife."

Ted was enjoying drunk Malfoy much less now and felt heat rise up from his chest into his neck again.

"I'm… I'm going to breed her, just like my horses." Malfoy brought his eyes back to Ted's, they were unfocused and rolling in his skull. "I'm going to-"

"Shut your fucking mouth," Ted's voice was shaking with rage. He didn't care that his leg was broken; he was going to _crawl his way_ to Malfoy and _make_ _him_ stop talking about her like that.

"Sleep," Malfoy mumbled and his head fell back against the pillows.

Madame Pomfrey came back brandishing her wand.

"Looks like the swelling is down." She tapped the sling and it gently placed his leg back on the bed. Madame Pomfrey swirled her wand and then a red stream of light came from it and hit Ted's leg. A burning sensation ran deep through his leg and then… nothing. No pain, no discomfort, it felt just like it always had.

"All right then," Madame Pomfrey smacked her hands together. "Well go!" She shooed him. "I'm not running a boarding house, off with you!"

Ted stood up carefully and found that his leg held his weight easily. "Thank you," He said to the Healer and she smiled at him briefly before turning back to Malfoy and trying to push his arm back on the bed.

"Silly fool," She muttered. "Can you watch him for a moment while I get another syringe?" Madame Pomfrey hurried off into the back again.

Ted walked over to Malfoy's bed and gazed down at him. He didn't look threatening or dangerous at all right now, lying crooked in the bed, his mouth hanging open. Malfoy's head lolled to the side but he did not open his eyes.

Madame Pomfrey was almost done at her medicine cabinet and Ted glanced back down at him one last time. This was the person who was trying to take Andromeda from him. This was the man who she was probably going to marry. This was the boy who had picked on him, bullied him, for years just because he had Muggle parents.

Malfoy jerked awake and leaned over the side of the bed, getting sick again into a bucket that Madame Pomfrey had placed there just in time. He groaned as he leaned back on the bed and Madame Pomfrey took the bucket away again as quickly as she had arrived with it.

Ted took a step closer to him, leaning down slightly. "You're going to lose, Malfoy," Ted said in a low voice. Malfoy unsuccessfully tried to focus his eyes on Ted. "We belong together, her and me. I'm going to prove that to her, to you, to everyone," Ted said dangerously.

Malfoy glared up at him then slowly his eyes closed and he began to snore.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda tapped on the painting of the mountain valley that was the entrance to the Head's dorm with the wand and waited. It wasn't long before it swung open and Andromeda took a deep breath.

Her face fell as she saw Candace Carson standing there instead of Ted.

"Oh," Andromeda said, disappointed.

"Can I help you?" Candace asked briskly.

"I… I was looking for Ted. Tonks." Andromeda quickly corrected herself.

"Well he's not here."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No." Candace answered shortly. "We are dorm mates, not _friends_."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the Ravenclaw.

The dark haired girl sighed. "He's probably in the Hufflepuff common room, celebrating with the rest of them."

"Well," Andromeda tried a new tactic. "He borrowed a book from me, back when I was doing HoM club and-"

"I remember that club," Candace said snidely. "Even I found it boring,"

Andromeda paused, remembering that Candace Carson _had_ been at the first meeting of HoM club with Ted, Howard, and her. It was almost funny that here she was, again, in their lives.

"Yes, well," Andromeda pressed on, her voice tense. "I'm sure it's in his room. Can I just check real quick?"

Candace blocked her path.

Andromeda hardened her face. "Look, Ted, I mean Tonks, said I could come get it whenever, that I had an open invitation so if you don't mind," Andromeda tried to push the door slightly.

Candace laughed. "Hardly! I'm not letting a Slytherin in here, especially to look around his room for a book. Honestly, aren't you supposed to be sneaky?"

Andromeda pulled back and blinked in surprise.

"Nice try, Black." Candace sneered and closed the door in her face.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Candace was right. She was a Slytherin and they were supposed to be sneaky. Andromeda lurked behind a suit of iron, waiting for Candace to leave so she could sneak in. It wasn't too long before Andromeda jerked herself back behind the suit as Lucius appeared at the end of the corridor, walking towards the painting of the Hogwarts Valley.

Andromeda carefully lowered her head to look under the arm and watched as he tapped his wand on the painting and Candace opened the door.

"You better have some good information for me this time." Lucius sneered.

"She was here." Candace said simply.

Andromeda covered her hand with her mouth to stop the surprised gasp in her throat to stop from coming out.

"When?" Lucius asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Not long. She was looking for him. Said he had a book of hers."

"A book? What kind of book?"

"I don't know… a… a history book," Candace shrugged.

"Is she in there?" Lucius growled.

"No, I sent her away. I figured you wouldn't want her-"

"Next time keep her in one place," Lucius growled. "She's a slippery minx,"

"That'll cost extra," She placed a hand on her hip.

"I only pay for what I get," He sneered.

"Then what else do you want?" Candace tilted her head to the side.

Lucius looked her up and down quickly. "Search his room."

"If you tell me what I'm supposed to be looking for it might be easier,"

Andromeda eyes darted back and forth from the Ravenclaw to her fellow Slytherin quickly. Lucius mumbled something quietly so that she couldn't hear.

"I'll pay dearly for it, Carson." He placed a good-sized bag of gold into her outstretched hand. "And so will they, if it's true," He murmured darkly.

Candace didn't seem to hear him as she opened the bag and counted the gold pieces inside.

Andromeda ducked back behind the suit of iron as Lucius' grey eyes swept across the corridor before he started back the way he came.

She leaned against the cool wall behind her, breathing heavily. Lucius was taking over her entire life. She closed her eyes tight briefly against the thought of what would have happened if Ted had been there and let her in instead of Candace turning her away. The things Lucius would have done to her… to Ted… Ted. Andromeda had to warn Ted.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know that was a crazy chapter but don't worry! The next one will be up soon and trust me; you're** _**going**_ **to want to read that one.**

**What do you think Ted would have done to Malfoy in the hospital wing he knew what Malfoy had done over the summer?**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Whoo! Another update! I am typing my fingers to the bone!**

**Soundtrack: Phoria's "Yourself Still" and "Melatonin"**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sunday morning brought bright sunlight reflecting off of the frost covered grounds. The pale morning light trickled into the round windows and spilled onto the messy floor of the Hufflepuff common room. Ted groaned as he sat up, looking around at the familiar, bright common room. He had fallen asleep on one of the large couches here last night after a few too many celebratory Butterbeers.

Once he had left the hospital wing Ted just wanted to take his mind off of everything and just be a Quidditch Captain who was celebrating his first victory of the season with his team. He hadn't expected a full on party when he arrived in the common room. Ted had almost forgotten how nice it could be surrounded by his friends, teammates, and house members. And no one threw a party like the Hufflepuffs.

Ted sat up and pulled off his tie that was wrapped around his head. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned forward onto his knees, looking around at the empty Butterbeer bottles and falling streamers that decorated the common room. Confetti littered the floor and furniture along with a large banner with a badger on it that was slowly cheering as the magic faded from it.

He had felt like a hero last night and had been called one more than once by happy Hufflepuffs hugging him and patting him on the back. But while he had enjoyed himself, there had felt like there was something missing. He couldn't help but think that his victory would have been so much better, so much sweeter, if he could have shared it with Andromeda.

Howard came and plopped down on the couch next to him. He had missed hanging out with Howard like they used to and last night had been just like old times.

"Well, you look like shit," Howard laughed as he took in Ted's disheveled appearance.

"Thanks," Ted said sarcastically.

"Do you uh, do you remember much of last night?" Howard asked tentatively.

Ted rubbed his eyes. "Bits and pieces mostly."

Howard laughed. "You were awfully chatty by the end of it,"

Ted looked over at his best friend. Howard's hazel eyes were glittering. "What?" Ted asked seriously. "What did I say?"

"I thought you would have told me right away," Howard sniffed loudly and smiled smugly.

"Told you what?" Ted started to get nervous.

Howard glanced around the common room to make sure no one was within earshot. He leaned in close to Ted.

"That you're _fucking Andromeda Black_," Howard said in a low voice.

Ted's eyes opened wide. "Howard, you can't tell anyone,"

"I won't," Howard grinned.

"I mean it, you can't say anything, to anyone," Ted said seriously. "Shit," He murmured and held his head in his hands for a moment. "Fuck!" He exclaimed and his head shot back up. Andromeda was going to kill him.

"Mate, I won't say a word." Howard clasped him on the shoulder.

Ted leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"So," Howard copied his movement. "How was it?"

Ted rolled his head to the side and couldn't help but smile as he saw the stupid grin Howard had on his face. "She's incredible," Ted stared to feel his own lips turn up.

"That good, huh?" Howard asked playfully.

"Not just that, it's… everything about her." Ted said wistfully. "I'm surprised you're happy for me though. I thought you hated her."

"Well if she's giving my boy some play I can't be mad at her," Howard laughed.

"She's not…" Ted started. "It's not like that. It's… real." Ted said and was surprised to find that he meant the words. Talking to Malfoy in the hospital wing had actually been a little therapeutic for him. To hear Malfoy say that he knew she didn't love him or care about him… to hear him say that she just kept walking away from him… He didn't know why she had let Malfoy kiss her like that, but he wasn't going to let that doubt her. Not this time.

Howard shrugged. "You've done it," He said simply.

"What?" Ted asked.

"You got a Pureblood girl, and not just any Pureblood, a _fucking Black_, mate, to fall for a Muggleborn." Howard looked at him, almost impressed by this. "Took you long enough," Howard added.

"Shut up," Ted grinned and pushed Howard's shoulder slightly.

"I bet she _loves_ you," Howard teased, shoving Ted back. "I bet she says_ 'Oh Ted, you're the most wonderful kisser',_" Howard made kissing noises and Ted laughed as he pushed his friend back again.

"Shove off," Ted laughed.

Howard started to settle down. "You've got competition though," He finally said.

Ted sighed, "Yeah, I know," His brows rested heavily over his eyes.

"She didn't seem like she liked it," He commented and kicked an empty Butterbeer bottle on the floor. "When Malfoy kissed her. You didn't see her face?"

Ted thought back to the previous morning. He had been so upset, so angry, that he hadn't really stopped and thought about the way she had been acting. She had been trying to ignore Malfoy, trying to get away from him even. And after she had looked so…

"Yeah," Ted said softly. "I did,"

Howard turned towards him slightly. "You know that was all Malfoy, right?"

Ted clenched his jaw. Malfoy's words in the hospital wing echoed in his head.

_"She's going to leave you… for me,"_

_"I'm going to make her,"_

_"My wife,"_

_"That's what loving Andromeda is like, just watching her walk away…"_

Ted wasn't going to sit here and let Andromeda walk away from him too.

"I've got to go," Ted said and stood up heading for the door.

"Are we ever going to hang out again?" Howard called after him as Ted darted out the door.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda paced back and forth at the foot of the stairs that the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs both used to get to the upper levels of the castle. She had hoped that she would have seen Ted at breakfast and wanted desperately to tell him about Candace but he was one of the many Hufflepuffs missing, still reeling from the night before.

"Damn Hufflepuffs," Andromeda muttered under her breath as she turned to pace the other way. Normally she would have stopped one of the many Hufflepuffs that had passed her, eyeing her carefully as they did so, but now Andromeda felt paranoid. She didn't know who might be reporting back to Lucius and watched everyone with a careful eye.

She turned to pace back the other direction and stopped as she saw Ted standing there. His dark blonde hair was sticking in strange directions and he had some yellow confetti stuck to his cheek. His clothes were wrinkled and rumpled and his tie was hanging out of his pocket. But his chocolate colored eyes were locked on her as if he wasn't sure she was really there.

"Ted!" Andromeda shouted and rushed at him, throwing her arms around him. "Are you okay? You fell…" She ran her hands over him and Ted felt his heart swell at her concern.

"I'm okay," He said softly, smiling gently as she stopped checking him up and looked up at him.

"Looks like you had a good night," She jested, pulling a piece of confetti out of hair.

"I _won_, Dromeda," He couldn't keep the pride from his face.

"You did," She said softly, staring into his warm, brown eyes.

It was almost as if nothing had happened yesterday morning. Ted didn't seem upset or anything but happy to see her. Andromeda almost lost herself in his warm eyes before remembering what she had come to tell him.

Andromeda looked around and pulled him to the side, making sure no one was around them.

"What? What's wrong?" Ted asked as her expression changed.

"Candace." Andromeda said simply. "Candace is working for Lucius."

Ted felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"She's spying on you, on us." She continued. "I went looking for you last night and I saw Lucius talking with her. He's paying her for information. She went through your room-"

"You were looking for me?" Ted interjected, unable to keep the smile from his face even with this disturbing news.

"Ted, pay attention, this is important," Andromeda tried to bring him back to the present.

"What, uh," Ted put his hands on her hips. "What were you hoping to find?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Andromeda couldn't help but smile at his childish manner. "You know…" She said, blushing as she looked away from him.

"Hmm, I don't think I do," Ted pushed her gently against the wall. He looked down at her full lips. The same ones Malfoy had kissed yesterday morning. He wasn't upset with her over that. Not after calming down and talking it over with Howard. She bit her bottom lip and Ted felt a surge of possessiveness over them. Over her.

"Ted, you realize this means we can't be seen there," Andromeda tried to bring him back to the situation at hand.

"Then we will sneak around. I've got a few places that I've fantasized about," He said in a hoarse voice as he leaned down towards her.

"Ted,"

"There's nothing in my room for her to find,"

"Oh my God," Andromeda said, her eyes going wide. "That's how he knew!"

"Who?"

"Lucius! That's how he knew about my tie when he-" She stopped and glanced nervously up at Ted.

"When he what, Andromeda?" Ted asked seriously, taking a step back.

Andromeda hesitated. "He came in the baths. When I was in there."

"He did _fucking what_?" Ted shouted.

Andromeda shushed him and looked around. Ted realized his mistake and grabbed her hand, leading her under the stairs and out of sight.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Ted hissed.

"I wasn't going to," Andromeda snapped. "Because I knew you'd act like this."

"You can't keep things like that from me," Ted stated.

Andromeda sighed. She was working on considering his feelings more and realized he was right. If the roles were reversed she would want to know. "Okay I'll tell you, but you can't fly off the handle at this. Promise me, _promise me_, Ted,"

Ted clenched his jaw and swallowed before he nodded, "Okay, I promise."

"He said that he wanted a good luck kiss before the match. I told him no and he… he threatened to strangle you with the tie in your room; _the Slytherin tie_."

Ted took a deep breath and kept his eyes on Andromeda, the only thing that could stop him from hunting down Malfoy.

"That's why you let him kiss you," Ted said in a low voice, "Because he threatened me,"

"Ted,"

"Don't ever do that again." Ted's voice was hard. "Whatever he threatens to do to me… seeing you with him is worse."

Andromeda's felt herself soften at his words.

"Do you have any idea, _any idea_, what that was like for me? To see him… do _that_ to you?" Ted asked urgently.

"I do," Andromeda said in a soft voice, eyes fluttering slightly.

Ted paused. She did. She had watched him date another girl last year. She had seen him kiss Thea and be happy with her. Ted sighed. They had been through so much... but they were still here.

He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. Andromeda melted into his embrace. He smelled like sweat, oak, earth, and Butterbeer.

When he eventually released her Andromeda smiled up at him. "That must have been some party last night,"

"Yeah, well, there's only so many times you can be called a Hero before it starts to go to your head," Ted grinned.

"Hero, are you now?" Andromeda let out a small laugh.

"Yeah," Ted murmured, leaning down towards her again. "And the Hero always gets the girl," Ted brought his lips down on hers, claiming them as his own again.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The weather began to turn colder as November marched on into December, but Andromeda didn't mind the biting wind, not now that things were good between her and Ted again. They were being more careful and cautious and Andromeda had stayed far away from Ted's dorm, no matter how much she wanted to dive back into his bed with him. Instead she had to settle for stolen glances and occasionally stolen kisses when they could sneak away for a moment.

Their first term of school was winding down and they had a final Defense Against the Dark Arts where they were trying out defensive spells as their practical lesson for the week. Students were moving around the room, picking partners for the lesson. Andromeda was trying to avoid being partnered with Lucius, although a part of her did want to be able to shoot a few curses his way just for fun. She dodged him as he made his way over to her and headed towards the back of the class where Ted was standing.

Andromeda weaved through the crowd, trying to get to him first before Lucius caught up to her but in the hustle and bustle she had ended up across from Howard instead of Ted. Lucius came to a halt next to her, realizing that he had lost his chance and frowned, turning to see the angry, dark eyes of Ted Tonks staring back across the room from him.

Andromeda's mouth opened slightly as she realized what had happened. Ted and Lucius stared darkly at each other and Andromeda felt fear grip her chest as she worried that the two men would do actual damage to each other.

"Trade with me," Andromeda said quickly, turning to Lucius.

Lucius glanced down at her and scoffed. "And give up the chance to teach this Mudblood a lesson? I don't think so," He sneered.

"Lucius," Andromeda began to argue.

"Don't ask again," He snapped, his nostrils flaring.

Andromeda looked at Ted nervously. As his dark eyes landed on hers he gave her a small wink before turning them back onto Lucius, locking them in place.

Howard looked equally nervous and Andromeda felt a camaraderie with him she never had before. He was Ted's best friend and cared about him too. Andromeda decided to go easy on him today.

They raised their wands as the right side of the class, Andromeda and Lucius' side, prepared to attack the left side, where Ted and Howard were, who were supposed to block or defend themselves.

Andromeda lazily flicked her wand and Howard blocked her spell easily. Both of them only half paid attention to each other as they watched the pair beside them.

Lucius jabbed his wand out in front of him like a knife and a stream of light cut through the air, heading for Ted.

Ted swung his wand in front of him, creating a shimmering barrier that Lucius' sparks bounced off of.

Lucius sneered at him and Ted smirked, tilting his head to side for a second and raising his eyebrows as if to say, 'Is that all you got?'

Now it was Ted and Howard's turn to go on the offensive. Andromeda nodded at Howard to let him know she was ready and red sparks shot from his wand. Andromeda blocked it with a swift move and out of the corner of her eye saw Ted lurch forward, his wand pointed straight at Lucius' heart as it emitted golden sparks soaring towards Lucius.

Lucius sliced the air with his wand swiftly and the sparks faded into nothing. He didn't wait for the next command, but twisted his wand in the air and shot another spell straight at Ted.

Ted barely had time to block it, bringing his wand up only inches from his face as Lucius' curse barely missed him.

Ted glared at the blonde across from him, hatred darkening his eyes to almost black.

Lucius' grey eyes stormed violently as his thin lips turned white with fury.

Andromeda and Howard both lowered their wands, not caring about the lesson, only about the two wizards beside them who were almost engaging in an actual duel.

Ted narrowed his eyes and held his wand straight and steady as red sparks shot across the room towards Lucius.

Lucius snarled and raised his wand, but just not quick enough. Ted's charm grazed across his arm and Lucius' wand slipped to the ends of his fingers as he barely held onto it. A flicker of fear passed over Lucius' angled face before he glared back at Ted, shoulders tensing.

Ted's eyes blazed in pride as he saw that he had almost disarmed Malfoy. Lucius steadied himself, grasping his wand so tightly his knuckles went white as he raised it high above his head and a stream of blood red light shot twisted out of it.

Ted pushed himself forward as he raised his wand to block it. The dark red light bounced off of his protective shield towards Andromeda, whose wand was hanging loosely by her side.

"Black, watch out!" Howard shouted.

Andromeda dived out of the way, having no time to raise her wand to protect herself. She collided with something very solid and was hit with the smell of mint and cedar. Andromeda saw a flash of blonde hair as she tumbled to the ground, the solid object following her.

Her head bounced off of the scratched wooden floor with a loud thud and she felt a hard weight land on top of her. She lay stunned for a moment before she opened her eyes and recognized the curtain of blonde hair around her and looked up into Lucius' hungry eyes.

"Feels good, doesn't it, love?" Lucius' voice smoothly slid over her.

"Get off me," Andromeda snarled and pushed him back.

Lucius shifted slightly against her hands, but made no movement to actually remove himself.

"What's going on here?" Their Professor started walking towards the back of the classroom, trying to find out what the commotion was all about.

Lucius' eyes widened for a split second before Andromeda felt him thrown off of her and watched as his body flew through the air and crashed against the shelves behind them. A bell jar containing the skeleton of a Grindelow rocked back and forth before slowly falling off of the shelf and shattering into a million pieces beside Lucius, scattering glass and bone across the floor.

Andromeda felt a sharp pain on her cheek and clasped her hand to her face, pulling it back to see the bright red of her blood on her fingertips.

"Dromeda!" Ted called. She turned to see him, wand still outstretched in front of him from jinxing Lucius, and a look of terror on his face at the sight of her blood.

Ted rushed forward, kneeling in the glass at her side. It crunched under his knees but Ted's face did not show an ounce of pain, only concern as he brushed his fingers across her cheek gently, staining his fingers red.

"I'm okay," She muttered.

"Get away from her," Lucius growled possessively as he began to get to his feet among the shards of glass and bone.

Ted glared at the blonde Slytherin, picking his wand up off the floor where he had dropped it to tend to Andromeda.

"Get away from my future wife, Mudblood," Lucius' lip curled and he raised his wand in Ted and Andromeda's direction.

Ted looked murderous, his dark eyes almost black with rage as blood rushed up his neck into his face, turning it a deep shade of red.

"There is no excuse for that kind of language, Mr. Malfoy!" The Professor called out as he finally reached the two Hufflepuffs and two Slytherins in the back of the class.

Ted stood up, his broad shoulders as tight as springs as he raised his wand, aiming it at Lucius. "She doesn't love you," His voice raised, loud enough to cause even more attention to be brought to the four of them.

Andromeda grabbed her own wand, looking back and forth from Ted to Lucius.

Howard rushed forward, trying to physically restrain Ted, but his mind was made up and Ted struggled against Howard, trying to keep his wand pointed in Lucius' direction ad Howard's arms wrapped around him.

"Wands down, NOW!" Their Professor shouted, but neither man lowered their wands.

"Then why did she tell me she loved me this summer," Lucius sneered nastily, "When she was _squirming_ under me-" Lucius did not finish his statement but instead roared out a blood curdling howl, dropping his wand and clutching his face which bubbled and twisted hideously.

"Miss Black!" The Professor said aghast as Andromeda got her feet, wand still trained on Lucius, amber eyes as hard as gemstones. "30 points from Slytherin!"

Andromeda didn't care about losing points. She watched as Lucius dropped to the floor, clutching his face as the skin swelled into boils. She wanted to make him pay for what he said, for what he did. She raised her wand again, aiming at his groin.

"DETENTION! ALL OF YOU!" The Professor shouted. "Now put your wands down or _lose them_!"

Slowly, Andromeda lowered her wand and Ted did the same. She knew every pair of eyes in the room was on them right now.

Ted finally wriggled away from Howard, breathing heavily. He had been sure that Lucius was lying until he looked down at Andromeda and saw the distress and trepidation on her face as she looked back up at him.

She had done it. Lucius had been telling the truth…

"Yaxley, take Malfoy to the hospital wing," Their Professor ordered as Malfoy moaned and whimpered on the floor, "The rest of you, OUT!"

Andromeda wanted to say something to Ted, the look of disillusionment on his face almost more than she could bear. She didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"Ted," Andromeda started.

It had been bad enough seeing Malfoy kiss her the other day, but now... his mind spun sickly thinking of what she might have done this summer. He pictured her underneath Lucius, her skin against his, her lips kissing him before softly whispering 'I love you,'. Ted's insides felt like someone had cast a freezing charm on them and the ice was beginning to crack. He had to leave, he had to get out of here, before it shattered.

"Our room." Ted said in a low voice. "Tonight."

And he grabbed his bag from the floor and headed out of the classroom.

Andromeda stared helplessly after him. She caught Howard's eye as he followed after Ted; he looked at her carefully, then gave her a small, sad smile she had not been expecting before following Ted out of the door.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted wasn't at dinner and Andromeda felt too sick and nervous to eat much of anything. She didn't want to waste anymore time and started out of the Great Hall halfway through dinner to head to the old room they had used for HoM meetings.

As she made it to the Entrance Hall she heard someone calling her name behind her and turned to see Howard running up to her.

"Black," He breathed out as she stopped in front of a torch, eyeing him. "Look, I don't know exactly what's going on between you two but he's… Well I've never seen him like this,"

Andromeda's heart seemed to turn to stone and drop to her knees.

"Look, he's my best mate… Just, be honest with him. And if you're going to break his heart, do it tonight. Don't put him through any more of this,"

Andromeda had expected Howard to be a prick about this and call her awful names, but instead he just seemed to want the best of Ted. Andromeda felt that sense of solidarity with him again.

"I… I love him," She said in a small voice. She had only ever told Ted that before; saying it to someone else sent a thrill of freedom through her. Howard's hazel eyes were kind as they held her gaze, understanding even.

"But like, I said," Howard said seriously. "Do it tonight, if you're going to."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda made her way to the old HoM club room and paused at the door. It felt like everything had been building up all year, maybe all her life, to this moment. She took a deep breath and opened the door with a shaking hand.

Ted was leaning against the desk, his arms crossed across his chest. His eyes were rimmed with red and his sandy blonde hair fell loosely into them. Andromeda closed the door softly behind her, carefully watching him. He lifted his chocolate eyes to hers, the whites were a pale shade of red and she felt a pang of guilt as she recognized pain and anguish in them.

They rested on her for a moment before Ted pushed himself away from the desk and took a few steps towards her. He sniffed loudly and Andromeda felt a very physical pain in her chest at the sight of him like this. His body language shifted between guarded to fury to agony. He brought his eyes back up to hers.

"What the_** fuck** _happened this summer?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Do you love him?" Ted asked in a low voice.

"No!" Andromeda said quickly.

Ted's face curled in disgust.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No," Andromeda said, hoping against hope that he would believe her.

"Was it before or after you_ fucked me_?" Ted said, a vicious edge to his voice.

She walked towards him, wanting to go to him, but scared that he would push her away. "Ted, I love you. I'd never... you're the _only one_,"

"Then what the_ fuck_ was Malfoy talking about?" He asked, the harshness replaced by pain.

Andromeda let out a small sigh. She should have told him before, she shouldn't have kept this from him. "At his party," She started. "I… I had a few too many drinks," Ted's eyes darkened, his brows heavy over them. "I went upstairs to sit down and… he followed me."

Ted stared at her, speechless. He had known for months that there was something she wasn't telling him about Malfoy. Some reason she was holding back, pulling away from him and finally she was opening up; she was letting him in.

"He found me. He… He tried to…" She said softly, breaking eye contact and looking at the floor.

Ted felt like someone had poured ice water down his spine.

"He didn't though," Andromeda said in a small voice. "But I had to… to get him to stop I had to make him think that…"

"That you loved him. That he had a chance, a real one," The words tasted awful in his mouth.

Andromeda looked up at him with those large honey eyes, full of turmoil, and nodded.

"He made me cancel HoM club. He said that if he saw me with you that… that…" She trailed off.

"That he'd rape you." Ted finished for her. The ice water had been poured over his heart now. He remembered the things that Malfoy had said in the hospital wing when he had been inebriated.

_"Loving her… sucks. Because… because she doesn't love you back,"_

_"I'm going to make her,"_

Ted had never felt this type of fury before. It was almost calming, in a way, as every part of him was engulfed in flames of rage. Simple, clear, and pure.

But it faded as he looked at Andromeda. She stood before him, eyes pleading with him, tormented by this truth for so long. She had suffered under Malfoy this whole year, under his threats, and Ted hadn't known… he hadn't known…

"Why did you?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Andromeda gasped.

"Why did you keep seeing me? Knowing what he would do to you… Andromeda," Ted moved forward, closing the space between them. His heart swelled with love of her, every other emotion, even his anger, was pushed to the side as Andromeda took him over. He placed his hands on her arms, searching her eyes. "Why would you risk-"

"I told you," Andromeda breathed out, "Nothing can change the way I feel,"

Ted shoved a breath out in disbelief.

"I don't want to marry him," Andromeda whispered as tears pooled in her amber eyes. "Teddy, I don't want to marry Lucius, I don't want to,"

"Then don't," He said urgently. "I want to be with you, really be with you. I know you love me, I know you want that too," Ted's voice was full of emotion. "I can make you happy, I know I can…" He felt himself close to tears watching the turmoil on her face and in her eyes.

"I don't care that your family thinks I'm scum. I don't care that I can't give your Father anything for your hand, I don't care…" Ted leaned down towards her. "I only care about you,"

"You don't know what they do to Blood Traitors," Andromeda said painfully. "I'd lose _everything_. We'd have nothing, Ted,"

"We'd have each other. I'll do whatever it takes, Dromeda. We can be together, just say you want that too,"

If she said yes she would be turning her back on everything she had ever known, everything she had grown up with. Her fortune would be taken from her along with every possession she had in the world. She would be destitute. More than that she would lose her family, her sisters… She would never see them again.

But if she said no she would lose Ted, maybe not today, but by the end of the year. She would lose him when she got married and it would almost certainly be to Lucius who would lock her away and make sure she never laid eyes on Ted again.

She knew this was coming; it had been for a while now. She knew it when she kissed Ted by the lake last year, she knew it when she snuck into his bed... That one day she would have to choose. There had really only ever been one choice, she had just been scared to make it.

"What… what am I supposed to say?" Andromeda asked hopelessly.

Ted laughed nervously, his heart in his throat. "Well, I hoped you say yes,"

"No," Andromeda let out a sobbing laugh.

Ted pulled back slightly. His heart stopped beating. It began to crack in two.

"I mean to my family, to my Father. What am I supposed to say to him?" Andromeda looked up at him with her large honey eyes.

"You mean," Ted said breathlessly, "You mean… Yes?" He choked out.

Andromeda nodded, tears spilling from her eyes and onto her cheeks as she did so. "Yes," She laughed as she cried.

Ted wrapped his arms around her middle and picked her up, spinning her around. Andromeda threw her head back and laughed.

"Do you mean it?" Ted asked. He slowed and Andromeda wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered her back to the ground but kept his arms around her. "You really mean it?"

"Yes," Andromeda said as happy tears spilled from her eyes.

Ted grabbed the back of her head and pushed his lips onto hers then pulled back, staring at her in shocked wonder.

Andromeda looked up at him from under her heavy lashes, "I'm yours," She said softly.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Y'all. You know I deserve a review after this chapter.**

**Next update is ****imminent!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay so I didn't plan on this being its own chapter but I wanted a clear separation between school and the holidays. Plus, first ever Howard POV! **

**Soundtrack: Goldmund's "Now" and "Threnody"**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda felt it very awkward standing in Filch's office with Howard, Ted, and Lucius. It was a grimy place, full of strange cleaning supplies, cabinets full of incident reports, and smelled strongly of old cat food. She wrinkled her nose and watched the old caretaker pace back and forth in front of them.

Lucius had a constant sneer on his face as he looked around the filthy office. He couldn't stand the squib in front of him and hated that he had to take orders from him tonight. This was servant stuff, the kind of things that the Mudblood should be doing, not him and it was the Mudblood a few feet down from him who got him into this mess in the first place.

Howard shifted uncomfortably as Filch eyed each of the students in front of him, walking slowly down the line. He wasn't entirely sure how he got caught up in this mess with Ted, Andromeda, and Lucius, but he wasn't about to let his best friend face detention alone. He caught Andromeda's eye as she glanced around. She gave him a small smile and surprisingly, he returned it.

Ted kept his eyes in front of him, not trusting himself to even look at Malfoy right now. The only thing keeping him sane was the fact that Andromeda had finally chosen him. The past two days with her had been magical. They still couldn't date in public, but just knowing that she was his, really his, was enough. But still, being this close to Malfoy and knowing what he had tried to do was testing Ted's limits.

"You troublemakers will be serving your punishment by scrubbing and scouring tonight," Filch's rusty voice snapped. He eyed each of them disapprovingly. "You two," He pointed to Andromeda and Howard. "Will be cleaning the trophy room. And you two," He jabbed his crooked finger at Ted and Lucius. "Will be cleaning out Professor Slughorn's used potions bottles."

Andromeda felt her stomach turn. Ted and Lucius, together again, only meant there would be more trouble.

Lucius' lip curled. Not only was he having to debase himself for something that wasn't even his fault, he was now going to have to do it next to Tonks.

Howard glanced back over to Andromeda who looked just as worried as him. He was glad that he hadn't been paired with Malfoy but was worried what Ted might do.

Ted stiffened and slowly turned his head to look at the blonde. He pictured Lucius on top of Andromeda and felt disgust and revulsion swirl sickly inside of him. He was going to have to spend his last evening before the holidays with that purist, rapist, piece of shit instead of with Andromeda.

"Follow me," Filch growled and led them from his office.

They walked in stony silence until they came to the trophy room. Filch held out a bottle of polish and two rags. Andromeda and Howard both grabbed one.

"I'll come get you when you're done," He growled.

Andromeda honey eyes met Ted's chocolate ones. She felt dread fill her and wanted to reach out to Ted and pull him away from Lucius.

Lucius glared at the two of them darkly. His boils were gone, but the sense of humiliation and jealousy was only increasing the longer the two of them stared at each other.

Howard gave Ted a small nod, "Good luck, mate," He muttered.

Ted gave Andromeda a thin smile, unable to produce more than that to reassure her. As much as he did not want to spend a minute in Malfoy's company, he didn't know what he would have done if she had gotten paired with Malfoy instead. Tonight was a small price to pay for the prize of Andromeda.

"Come on, you two," Filch called and Ted and Lucius broke off, following him to the potions room.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Howard worked in silence for the beginning of the evening. He didn't feel the same animosity towards Black as he used to, but he still didn't know enough about her to form a new opinion.

He glanced behind him where she was wiping down a large silver trophy. This was the girl that had caused so much strife in his best friend's life, but at the same time, Ted had never been happier than he was now that he was with her. Howard frowned as he thought about the fact that he had never really given Andromeda a chance.

He had always seen her as just another Slytherin purist, but when Ted had stumbled into the Hufflepuff common room the other night and told Howard what Andromeda had done, he couldn't help but be thrilled for his friend. Andromeda had made Ted happier than he had ever been and maybe that meant that she deserved a second chance.

"So, uh, Black," Howard said, wiping down a small shield on a wooden plaque for the 1936 Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. "That was a pretty good jinx you hit Malfoy with,"

Andromeda turned and appraised him carefully. "It was a curse not a jinx," She said casually.

Howard rolled his eyes. 'Slytherins,' He thought to himself.

"But thanks," Andromeda added a little softer.

He glanced back at her, her amber eyes a little softer now.

"I can show you," She offered. "If you want,"

Howard set down the plaque. "Show me how?" He didn't fancy getting hit with that jinx, _sorry curse_, himself.

Andromeda held the trophy out in front of her and pointed it at him. Howard tensed. "If you give it a little twist," Andromeda turned her wrist ever so slightly, "Like this, then you can make it hit more surface area so you get more boils."

Howard looked at her nervously. She was smiling a little too much for his liking to be talking about curses.

"Thaddeus broke his arm when he was seven and it was never healed correctly so he draws just a little slower than you'd expect," Andromeda stated. Howard blinked. "I saw him messing with you last week." She explained at his shocked expression.

He stared at her blankly. Andromeda Black was giving him tips on curses and telling him how to use them on her fellow Slytherins. He had never in his wildest dreams expected this. Slowly a small smile spread on his face. "Thanks, Black." He said curiously.

"No problem." She shrugged and turned back to the silver trophy.

Maybe Ted was right, maybe there was more to Andromeda than he ever thought before.

"How'd he break his arm?" Howard asked.

Andromeda smirked. "I pushed him out of a tree."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The muscles in Ted's back were taut and tight as he wiped out empty bottles and flasks and set them on a rack to dry. He was doing his best to focus on the menial task at hand instead of the depraved, miserable purist behind him. His chest felt tight as the anger pumped away through his blood.

Lucius tried to touch as little of the glass vials as he could. It was ridiculous that they were expected to clean these by hand, without magic, as a punishment. He couldn't wait until June when he left this ludicrous school. The only reason he was staying was just to be able to say that he did, not that he needed the education to get a job or really had that much left to learn. He already knew enough to be an asset to the Dark Lord.

Ted pushed his hair out of his eyes again, wondering how much longer he was going to have to do this for. There were much better things to do on a beautiful snowy night like tonight; such as curl up next to Andromeda and talk about what they were going to do once they left school, especially since the train home was leaving in the morning and he wouldn't see her for two weeks.

Lucius dropped a small glass bottle and it crashed on the floor, shattering the heavy silence the Hufflepuff and Slytherin were sharing. Ted glanced back at the broken shards of glass on the floor and then up at Malfoy. Malfoy sneered at the Mudblood.

"You going to clean that up?" Ted asked in a low voice.

"Don't tell me what to do, Mudblood!" Lucius hissed.

"That was a question, not a statement, dumbass," Ted muttered, turning back to the flask he was working on.

"What did you just call me?" Lucius threw down his rag and turned around.

Ted turned to face him and raised his eyebrows. "A dumbass. Means you're stupid, Malfoy." Ted said slowly as if he was trying to explain it to a child.

"Just you wait, Tonks," Lucius sneered. "You'll get what's coming to you," He said darkly.

"Why wait?" Ted threw down his rag. "I'm ready whenever you are." His eyes glittered dangerously.

Lucius seethed. He hated the Hufflepuff in front of him, but he didn't want to take his chances alone with him and without a wand. "Don't want to mess up my knuckles on your face. See I'll be getting a new ring soon," Lucius smirked.

Ted heard his blood rushing in his ears. "No you won't," He said in a low voice.

"I already have an invitation to the Black Mansion over the holidays to discuss a very important business _proposal_," Malfoy stressed the last word.

Ted clenched his jaw. Andromeda had told him that they needed to wait to tell people until the end of the year or else her Father would take her out of school and she wanted to finish her last year. But if Malfoy was going to meet with her Father over the break they might not have until the end of the year anymore.

"You stay away from Andromeda," Ted said and took a step towards Malfoy.

Lucius laughed darkly. "You don't have a chance in hell with her,"

"I've had more with her than you ever will," Ted snarled.

Malfoy's grey eyes turned cold and calculating. "What did you say?" He asked harshly.

Ted cursed himself for being foolish enough to argue with Malfoy.

"Just stay away from her. I know what you did," Ted's voice was low and dangerous.

A flicker of fear flashed in Lucius eyes. "You don't know anything," He spat. "She came up to me. She asked me to dance, not the other way around,"

"She didn't ask you to try and rape her," Ted snarled. He didn't need his wand. He would beat Malfoy bloody with his bare hands.

Lucius raised one eyebrow and curled his lip. "Seems like Andromeda hasn't been a good little girl after all," Malfoy looked Ted over with disgust.

"If you touch her I'll-"

"If _you_ touch her, I'll come for you and not just me," Lucius interrupted him. "_We'll_ come for you. We'll come for your filthy Muggle family. And I'll take her from your _cold dead arms_," Lucius' eyes blazed. "Learn your place, Mudblood, _under my heel_," He said slowly.

"Alright, boys," Filch appeared at the door. "Get back to your dormitories, it's after hours."

Ted didn't move; he was doing everything he could not ram his fist into Malfoy's smug face right now.

Lucius sneered and walked out after Filch, leaving Ted fuming behind him.

"Let's go, let's go," Filch waved his hand. "I've got things to do!" His scratchy voice was full of annoyance.

Ted chewed on the inside of his lip and walked out of the storage room. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

He turned back and almost ran into Filch. "The others," He asked breathlessly. "Are they still in the trophy room?"

"No, I already sent them back to their dorms before I came down here. Now, move!" He shoved Ted towards the door.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted raced down to the dungeons, hoping to find Andromeda. He didn't like the idea of her in the Slytherin common room with Malfoy tonight; not after what had happened between them in the potions room. He prayed that she would have already gone to bed where he couldn't reach her. He ran up and down the dark tunnels in the dungeons, hoping to catch her if she was still out. Why in seven years had he never figured out where the Slytherin common room actually was?

He had been so stupid letting Malfoy get under his skin like that. But that was what Malfoy did best; slither in and fuck things up. He had been doing it to Ted for years and he shook his head, thinking that he should have known better. After a half an hour Ted walked back up to the upper levels of the castle then climbed the staircases to the seventh floor, hoping that Andromeda was safe.

Candace was sitting in their shared common room and Ted's face turned hard as he saw her. They had barely spoken, not that they had much before, but even less so since he found out she was spying on him for Malfoy. Ted avoided the Head dorm now, having spent more time in the Hufflepuff common room and only really coming here to sleep. He didn't want Candace to know anything about him or his habits that she could report back to Malfoy on.

She didn't say anything or even look at him as he walked past her and he ignored her too, climbing the stairs up to his dormitory, opening the door and stopping suddenly as Andromeda turned to look at him over her shoulder, ashen waves sliding across her back and honey eyes crinkling as her full lips opened in a smile.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted quickly shut the door and his mouth opened in a wide smile.

"This is the second time you've broken into my room. You know that's a crime right?" Ted asked playfully.

"Are you going to turn me in?" Andromeda sucked on her bottom lip and looked up at him through heavy lashes.

"Do I get to manhandle you if I do?" Ted asked mischievously.

Andromeda slowly made her way over to him, her hips swaying.

"Wait, Candace didn't see you did she? She's downstairs," Ted asked urgently.

"You don't have to worry about Candace anymore," Andromeda said with a small smirk as she came to a stop in front of him and slowly snaked her arms around his neck.

Ted looked confused and Andromeda took pity on him as she flashed him a wicked smirk.

"Let's just say that she realized the importance of reaching short term goals before long term goals," Andromeda said slyly.

Ted pulled his brows together, "You've lost me,"

Andromeda gave a small laugh. "I merely explained to her that it would be hard for her to take any more of Lucius' gold if I curse her hands and made them shrivel up like old banana peels." Her eyes shone like warm honey and she smiled sweetly.

Ted wrapped his arms around her waist. "You Slytherins," He murmured in awe and Andromeda simply shrugged. He knew that Slytherins were willing to do anything to get what they wanted, but for the first time Ted knew what it felt like to have that power on_ his side_.

She gasped as Ted heaved her up and placed her on his hips. "I like you being bad," He said in a low voice, "For me," He growled and tossed her onto the bed.

Andromeda giggled happily as Ted leaned over her. "Then you're going to love what I'm about to do," She said and pulled him down on top of her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted woke up early, just as the first rays of the sun were reaching into his high windows, turning the shadows in his room to a light gray. Andromeda was sleeping soundlessly beside him, her wavy hair spilled over the pillow and the duvet resting on her chest as it gently rose and fell. The cut on her cheek was healing, but the dark line was still clearly visible against her pale skin. He leaned over and kissed it tenderly.

He was still in shock that a girl like Andromeda had chosen to be with him. Not that she was a Pureblood and was born with more money than he would see in his entire life, but the fact that someone so beautiful, smart, wild, and independent wanted to be with a boy from the south side of the river who sometimes still forgot to wear socks.

She had stayed the night with him for the first time since last spring when he had found her in his room, in his bed. Now here she was again. Ted felt like his heart might burst through his chest and onto the bed between them at the thought that he might be able to wake up to her next to him every morning for the rest of his life. No, for the rest of their lives.

A large part of him wanted to stay here, at Hogwarts, over the holidays with Andromeda so they could have more of this, but her parents were making her come home and he missed his own parents terribly. He had told them about Andromeda before and couldn't wait to tell his Mum that they were finally together.

Andromeda shifted slightly in the bed next to him and let out a small noise.

"Ted…" She said softly in her sleep.

He froze. She was dreaming of him.

He leaned closer to her, whispering, "I'm here,"

She breathed in. "Get the…" She mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What's that?" He murmured and stroked her hair.

"Get the kettle," She sighed, "You'll burn down the cottage," She finished, mumbling.

Ted's eyes widened and he started breathing faster. She wasn't just dreaming of him, she was dreaming of the cottage she told him about. She was dreaming of a life with him in the cottage.

Andromeda woke suddenly to Ted's lips everywhere on her; her face, her neck, her hair. His strong arms were wrapped around her and pulling her towards him while he simultaneously pushed her against the bed.

"What are you doing?" She groaned sleepily, but couldn't stop the smile from breaking on her face as the sun broke brightly through the windows, filling the room with pale morning light.

Ted planted a few more kisses along her neck and down to her chest before pulling back. "I'm going to give that to you." He said breathlessly.

"What are you talking about?" Andromeda murmured and let her head drop back against the pillow.

"The cottage. I am going to give you that life,"

Andromeda opened her eyes and saw that Ted's eyes were a deep, rich, brown. The morning sun could not compare to the light that seemed to shine out of them and radiate across his face as Andromeda brushed her fingers against his cheek.

"You were talking in your sleep," Ted murmured and brushed his lips against hers.

Andromeda felt herself blush. She had been dreaming of the cottage with the round fireplace and open windows. It hadn't been a particularly exciting dream, just Ted and her living there, together. But it was one of the best dreams she ever had.

"You should have given me a few more hours of sleep instead," She muttered, pretending to be annoyed with him.

Ted ran his nose along hers. "You can sleep when you're in your own bed tonight. I've only got a few more hours with you and I'm going to make the most of them," Ted whispered against her ear.

Andromeda felt his hand move in between her legs and she gasped.

Ted gently ran his fingers against her before dipping them slowly inside her.

Her eyes flew open and she clasped her hand around his neck.

Ted looked down at her and she saw his arm move slowly under the duvet as he worked his fingers in her.

"Teddy," She breathed out.

"Shh, just lay back," He said softly as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of her. Andromeda gasped loudly. "Just relax and let me do this for you," He murmured as Andromeda let her head sink back into the pillow and Ted dipped his head into her neck.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So a shorter chapter, but hopefully one you still enjoyed. Please review if you are enjoying this story; there have been less reviews of late and I would just really like to hear what you think of the chapter and the fic in general.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here we go…**

**Soundtrack: Sleeping at Last's "Saturn" and "Earth"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ted hummed happily along with the Christmas music in the small antique shop he was browsing in. Snow fell heavily outside the windows that were crowded with an assortment of many strange and odd objects. He stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to warm them up some. He had been wandering in and out of stores for most of the morning looking for last minute Christmas gifts.

Christmas had always been a small affair for his family, but a happy one. His Mum would bake cookies while he and his Dad played board games at the table. They never got each other anything too large as gifts; money having always been tight, but somehow his parents had always been able to make his Christmas presents really special.

When he was six he had begged his dad for a bike. He wanted to ride around the neighborhood with the other kids and go on adventures with them. That year there hadn't been much work and his Mum had still been waiting tables then so a bike had been out of the question.

Instead his Dad took the family to a small park across the city, paid to rent skates, and they had all gone ice-skating together. Ted remembered burning his tongue on the hot chocolate they had gotten to try and warm up and what he had felt for his little family had kept him warm the rest of the winter.

But this year he wanted to do something special so he had been out searching for the perfect gifts for two days now. He opened a small jewelry box and it played a simple tune that his Mum used to hum when he was younger. Ted grinned and headed towards the counter.

"This all for you?" The old shopkeeper asked.

Ted nodded and pulled a thin wallet out of his pocket.

His eyes landed on the shelf behind the old shopkeeper who was wrapping up the jewelry box carefully. He couldn't believe it… it was here.

"How much is that?" Ted asked breathlessly.

The shopkeeper turned, following Ted's gaze to the shelf behind him.

"Like that do you?" He flashed an almost toothless smile.

"It's perfect," Ted said, his eyes wide.

The shopkeeper looked Ted over. "It's for a girl, isn't it?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," Ted said with a smile._ "The girl_," He said softly.

"You seem like a nice chap," He glanced down at Ted's wallet with its meager bills inside. The old shopkeeper smiled with what teeth he had left. "Let me help you out,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted sat in his room, putting the finishing touches on the wrappings of Andromeda's gift.

"She's going to love it," His Mum said softly as she leaned against the doorway.

"I think so too," He grinned up at his Mum.

"So when am I going to get to meet this girl?" She put her hand on her hip.

Ted laughed a little. "It took me two years to finally convince her to go out with me. I think it might be a little soon to meet the parents," He would have loved to have Andromeda meet his Mum and Dad, but he had waited this long to be with her, he could wait a little longer to bring her here.

"Might be a good choice," His Mum leaned in slightly. "Your Dad might scare her off with his awful jokes," She whispered.

Ted tried to suppress a laugh. "Did he tell you the one about the Priest in France?"

His Mum adopted a very serious look on her face. "Seven times."

Ted snorted as his Mum broke into a laugh.

"You better hurry if you're going to send that off today," She nodded towards the package on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm going now," He said as he stood up and grabbed it, tucking it safely under his arm.

"Just be back for dinner," She said as he made his way past her.

"I will," Ted promised, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed down the stairs and out into the street.

He knew his way to Diagon Alley well, having gone there almost every day last summer for work. He sat on the bus as it took him closer and closer to the secret entrance to the wizarding shops. His knee bounced up and down excitedly. Before they had left for the holidays, Ted had received a letter from the Appleby Arrows offering him a position on the team once he left school.

Ted couldn't believe his luck. He was going to play Quidditch professionally. His starting salary was a decent one and he would be able to provide a life for Andromeda, albeit not one she was used to, but one they could be comfortable in. He would be able to help out his parents. He would be playing Quidditch with Andromeda cheering him on in the stands…

Ted shook snow from his hair as he passed through the Leaky Cauldron with a quick wave to Tom, the barkeep.

"Butterbeer to warm you up?" Tom asked cheerfully.

"Maybe on the way back," Ted lifted up the package as he quickly walked through the bar. "Got somewhere to be,"

He headed out the back, tapped the bricks quickly and surged forward into the busy cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. He made his way through the mass of shoppers until he heard the screech of owls and ducked inside the post office quickly.

He waited in line, blood pumping excited through his veins. He wished he could see Andromeda's face when she opened it, but he just knew she would love it.

"Next!" The large man behind the counter called and Ted rushed forward.

"I need to send this to Andromeda Black," He said quickly, trying to keep his voice low.

The man took out a slip of paper and gave a complex whistle. A large grey owl swooped down from the rafters and landed on the counter.

"Who is sending it?" The man asked, picking up a quill, poised to write on the slip of paper.

"Tonks. Ted Tonks." Ted said, trying to keep the silly grin off his face.

The man filled out the slip and placed it on the package, tapped it with his wand to make it stick, and started fastening it to the large owl between them.

"Tonks…" The man said slowly. "I think we got something back here for you,"

Ted blinked in surprise as the man reached around and pulled a package off the shelf, checking the name. "Yep!" He said and tossed it on the counter. "Ted Tonks."

Ted grabbed it and saw his name in Andromeda's small, print. His heart swelled to a dangerous size in his chest. Ted quickly reached in his pocket and placed his coins on the counter before taking off back into the street.

He couldn't wait until he got home, he had to open it now. Ted ducked into a small dark alleyway out off of the main street and tore into the wrappings.

There was a small flat box, barely bigger than an envelope inside. He ripped off his gloves with his teeth so he could open it. Inside there was a torn page from what looked like their Astronomy textbook. Ted knitted his brows together, confused, until he looked at the picture on the page.

It was a swirling galaxy, spinning slightly. As he watched it, the gas and stars in the galaxy moved strangely until they spelled out the word, _Yours_ then they slowly spun back into their original position. Ted watched it two more times before he saw the small print under the swirling picture,_ "Pictured Here: The Andromeda Galaxy"_.

"Come on, Lucius, don't you want to sow your wild oats before you get tied down?" Ted's head shot up at the familiar sound of Lestrange's voice.

"I'm not going to be the one tied down," Malfoy chuckled darkly, making Lestrange do the same.

"Still, one summer in France with me; she'll still be here waiting when you get back,"

Ted could see them now, coming out of the dark alley and he pulled himself deeper into the alcove, trying to be silent so he could hear their conversation.

"I've waited long enough." Malfoy answered him. "In fact, I'm not even waiting for June to go to her Father." Ted stopped breathing. "I going to the Black Mansion for Christmas Eve dinner and I plan to do it then,"

"Do I get to plan your stag do?" Lestrange asked excitedly.

Malfoy smirked. "Make it _good_,"

They passed by Ted without noticing him, laughing as they joined the rest of the shoppers on the main street.

Ted clutched the box with Andromeda's gift to his chest tightly, his heart beating like mad against it. Christmas Eve… He didn't have until the end of the year with her… He had two days. He looked down as the galaxy swirled to spell out _Yours_ again one last time before he tucked the box into his coat and took off down the street.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Take your elbow off the table _right now_," Druella hissed at Andromeda.

She was loosely holding her glass of wine in her hand, propped up on the white tablecloth that her Mother only used for special occasions. She set the glass down and did as her Mother told her, setting her hands in her lap but not trying to hide the disinterested expression on her face as she looked around.

Her Father sat at the head of the table with her Mother on one side and Rodolphus on the other. Bella sat in between her husband and Lucius who was across from Andromeda. Narcissa sat perfectly straight and Andromeda saw her Mother look between the two of them and sigh, wishing that Andromeda could have been more like her younger sister.

Her Father was boasting about some business venture he had just invested in, but Andromeda wasn't paying enough attention to follow him although Rodolphus seemed very interested, nodding frequently at his Father in law.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at him. Rodolphus would agree with a slug if it talked in a loud enough voice. Bellatrix was cutting into her steak, blood pooling on her plate around it. She sliced through it easily, cutting it into small pieces and dabbing it into the dark blood around it before bringing it to her lips.

Narcissa looked like the picture of Pureblood elegance with her blonde hair perfectly pulled back into ornate twists at the base of her head. She was getting more beautiful with each passing day and Andromeda was surprised that she didn't have a suitor sitting at the table tonight instead of herself. Dark lashes framed Narcissa's blue eyes and Andromeda noticed they were drifting to Lucius quite often this evening.

Andromeda raised her own eyes to the blonde man across from her. He was looking up at her Father at the head of the table. He was wearing a black coat over a dark red vest and a white shirt underneath. His long blonde hair fell silkily around his shoulders. He reached out to take his wine glass and took his eyes of Cygnus for a moment, catching her gaze.

Lucius gave her a curious look as he raised his wine glass in front of him with a small nod in her direction. He brought it to his lips and drank the dark red liquid greedily, keeping his grey eyes on hers as he did so.

Cygnus snapped his fingers and with a loud crack a house elf appeared at his side.

"Durio, more wine," Cygnus ordered and the house elf poured wine into an empty glass in his knobbly hands. The glass did not fill up, instead the glasses on the table in front of them all filled. Durio bowed to his Master before another loud crack sounded and the small creature was gone.

It wasn't too much longer before her Father rose and the Durio and another one of their elves, Mulus appeared and cleared away the dishes from the table. The party filtered into the foyer Andromeda happy that evening was almost over. She wanted so much to get back to her room.

She had received a package from Ted this morning and tore into it the moment she was alone. Andromeda had ripped open the box and carefully pulled out a snow globe, staring at it in wonder.

Inside was a small cottage with a stone chimney and snow-covered eaves. She held it like a precious relic as slowly she turned it upside down and right side up to make the snow fall gently around the little cottage. Andromeda could hardly believe it… Ted had done it, he had given her the cottage that she had been dreaming of for years.

She couldn't believe how happy she was with Ted and how lucky she was to have found him. He lit up places inside of her that had been shuttered and dark for years, for as long as she could remember. But Ted made light shine inside her and she shone for him.

"I promise, we will get you the gold back soon," Andromeda's Mother whispered, holding Bellatrix's hand up tightly.

"Mother, it's okay, we can spare it," Bellatrix said softly. As she caught Andromeda watching she straightened up slightly.

"Always wonderful to see you, Rodolphus," Cygnus said loudly as he clasped his Son-in-Law on the back. "Have a safe trip home. Lucius, I know there were a few things you wanted to discuss. We'll have a drink in my study," He said with a nod.

Lucius nodded back and his grey eyes moved to Andromeda. She watched him carefully as a small smirk began to form on his lips.

"Good night, Lucius," Narcissa called as their Mother placed her hands on Narcissa's shoulder, beginning to guide her up the stairs.

"Good night, Narcissa," Lucius said gently with a small bow. "I'll see you at school," He added with a polite smile.

Andromeda saw her younger sister blush as she turned to walk up the stairs with their Mother.

"Andromeda, come along," Druella called.

Andromeda turned to follow her Mother and Sister up the stairs, but Lucius hand closed around her wrist, holding her. She turned sharply back towards him.

"I have a gift for you," Lucius said in a low voice. Andromeda eyed him warily. "But I'll give it to you later," He added, his grey eyes mysterious.

Cygnus closed the front door and turned back around.

Lucius quickly brought her hand up and placed a soft kiss on it. "Good night, love," He said in a deep voice.

Andromeda pulled her hand out of his. She glanced at her Father for a moment. She had to behave.

"Good night," She said stiffly and started on the stairs.

Andromeda glanced back down before the stairs curled and saw Lucius looking up hungrily after her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Andromeda, I think you need to come downstairs," Narcissa said breathlessly.

Andromeda was lying on her bed, playing with the snow globe, turning it upside down then right side up, watching the snow gently fall around the cottage. She glanced up at her sister and sat up quickly seeing the anxious expression on Narcissa's small face.

"What's going on?" She started towards the door.

Narcissa grimaced. "You… just come on," She said and led the way down the stairs and to the door of their Father's study.

"I came downstairs to try and see Lucius again before he left and I heard…" Narcissa trailed off.

Andromeda could hear voices inside, voices that were quickly rising in anger.

Narcissa cast her ice blue eyes back at her sister and Andromeda nodded before Narcissa raised her hand to knock gently at the door.

The voices subsided and Druella opened the door, her face pinched and flushed. Narcissa quickly backed up to stand behind Andromeda.

"Andromeda, good you're here. Come in, darling." Their Mother moved out of the doorway and beckoned her in. She glanced back at Narcissa who offered her a thin smile from the hall before she entered her Father's study.

She walked in to the most usual scene. Her Father was standing by the fireplace, drink in hand as always, and a dark expression on his face. Lucius was leaning on the desk directly in front of the door, his arms crossed and grey eyes storming. Her Mother quickly moved past her to stand at her Father's side.

Andromeda looked around with wide eyes and took a few more steps into the room. She glanced at the bookshelf to her right and there was Ted, sandy hair disheveled and falling into his face. Her mouth opened in surprise at the sight of him, _here_.

His deep earthy eyes locked onto her amber ones and she recognized both pain and relief in them at the same time.

Cygnus took a sip of his dark wine and swirled it around in the glass. "Andromeda," His voice was deep and strangely calm. She turned towards him feeling like the snow outside had packed into hard ice filling up her chest. "This…_ boy_ here," Cygnus paused, trying to find the words. "Came here to tell me of his intention to… win your hand."

Andromeda stopped breathing. Her eyes were dry but she dare not blink them for fear of missing a second of this. She heard Lucius shift on the desk, obviously displeased by Ted's presence and purpose in the house. She looked back to Ted, who could not hold her gaze. She could only imagine the abuse he had endured so far, but she had a feeling she was about to find out. His shoulders sagged forward slightly and he ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier than it had been.

"Well?" Cygnus hissed. Andromeda looked back at her Father, her mouth falling open. "What do you think of this Mudblood's proposal? That you, a daughter of the House of Black, should…" His nostrils flared and he seemed unable to utter the words.

Andromeda knew she had to do something and quickly. Ted had come here, to the serpents' den, and said… what? That he loved her? That he wanted to marry her? The idea was almost too much to conceive, but the truth was standing not five feet from her.

"I…" Andromeda looked from her Father back to Ted.

"You what?" Cygnus spat.

Ted looked up at Andromeda through dark lashes. His eyes were round and sorrowful, pleading with her but for what she did not know. She fought to keep her own face straight.

"I told you," Lucius drawled and lifted himself smoothly from the desk, "He's got her all confused. He's _preyed_ upon her,"

"You lying snake!" Ted yelled, his face suddenly full of fury. He took a step in Malfoy's direction. "You slimy-"

"Ted," Andromeda called out in concern.

"You will not insult my guests in my house!" Cygnus bellowed. He slammed his goblet down on a table, spilling the red liquid over onto the white cloth beneath it. Druella gasped and quickly moved to try to dab at it. "Proof of your…" He looked Ted up and down, _"poor breeding_," His voice dripped with revulsion.

Ted fumed, his chest rising and falling quickly. He bit his lip hard, holding back his words. "Sir," He finally managed, "All due respect, but Andromeda and I love each other-"

This, however, had not been the right thing to say. Andromeda was drenched in cold panic, her heart racing beneath her breast.

Cygnus turned, dark eyes frenzied as they landed on Ted who brought himself to his full height. "What did you just say?" He asked slowly.

"You can't stop it. Nothing can. Trust me, we've both tried," Ted glanced at her and the ice around Andromeda's heart seemed to melt a little at the sight of him declaring his love for her, here, despite what might happen. "I love her," He said, keeping his eyes locked on Andromeda. "And I can make her happy."

Andromeda took a deep breath, and it seemed like the first one since she had entered the room. He reached his hand in her direction. "And as her Father, I would think you'd want her to be with someone who can do that. Who will take care of her-"

Lucius snorted loudly. "Excuse me, but a Mudblood without a penny to his name is going to take care of her _how,_ exactly?" He asked snidely.

Cygnus' teeth were grinding. "How dare you?!" He turned on Ted. "How dare you presume you know what is best for MY DAUGHTER!" He roared.

"Andromeda," Ted said her name softly and took a step towards her.

"Get away from her," Lucius said darkly.

"No," Ted clenched his jaw.

Andromeda looked from her Father, to Lucius, and then to Ted. Three men who all wanted something from her; her Father wanted to sell her off, Lucius wanted to own her, and Ted… wanted to make her happy.

Seeing him here, in this house, made it all seem so real all of a sudden. It wasn't her future she had to worry about anymore, it was her present. Her future was now. Her future was here. Her future was… Ted.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Cygnus bellowed, throwing his goblet against the wall, red wine arching through the air and splattering across the wall, quickly running to the floor.

Druella gasped and Andromeda heard her collapse into a chair behind her.

"I'm not leaving here without-" Ted started.

"Ted!" Andromeda called out, as he was sent flying back into the bookshelf behind him.

She turned to go to him, but her Father's hand closed over her arm, yanking her back. He tossed her across the room, placing himself between Ted and her, wand still in his hand. His dark eyes were wild and savage. "No daughter of mine will _ever_ marry a _Mudblood_!"

Andromeda rushed at her Father, but he quickly shoved her back stumbling. He rounded on Ted, who was gathering himself from the ground. "_Crucio_," He hissed and Ted fell back, screaming in pain.

"NO!" Andromeda yelled and rushed forward again. She felt Lucius grab onto her from behind, holding her back.

"You're not going back to him," He growled into her ear, "Not now, not _ever_." He hissed.

"Get OFF me!" She snarled and elbowed him in the side. Lucius grunted and his grip was loosened. Andromeda slithered out of his arms and ran to Ted's side as her Father finally lifted the curse.

Ted was panting on the ground, muscles twitching in his cheek and neck. Andromeda brushed his dirty blonde hair out his face, holding it gently.

"Move." Cygnus ordered.

Andromeda glared up at him.

"You…" Ted panted, "You can't keep us… apart,"

Andromeda smiled weakly down at him. He winced as he sat up.

"Andromeda," Cygnus warned, "Stop this at once! Get away from that filth!"

Andromeda stood up. "Father, please," She wanted to explain, to tell him what Ted meant to her. He had to understand… he just had to.

Cygnus raised his wand again, taking aim at Ted. Andromeda rushed to his side, pulling on his arm. "Stop it! Stop it!" She pleaded. "Stop! I love him!"

Cygnus looked at her as if she had just sprouted tentacles from her head. "You what?"

Andromeda heaved in air, "I… I love him." She said in a small voice, but she said it. She said it. Andromeda cast her eyes down to meet Ted's. They were shining, the rich earthy brown bright and blazing. A small smile creeping onto her face as she watched the anger, pain, and worry slide off Ted's face to be replaced with unbelievable elation.

Cygnus flung her from him as if she was some vile thing. Andromeda landed in a heap on the floor between Lucius and Ted.

"Don't do that again," Ted said darkly as he got to his feet and moved towards her, his eyes narrowed dangerously but stayed locked on Cygnus' black pools.

"Get out of my house," Cygnus spat, his dark eyes glittering dangerously. Ted stopped for a moment; he set his jaw and took a step towards Andromeda, reaching his hand out to help her up. Andromeda placed her hand in his, sliding it in place.

"Both of you," Cygnus growled.

Andromeda's head shot in the direction of her Father as she got to her feet. His eyes were blazing dark hatred.

"Daddy…" She said softly, her voice full of emotion.

"Cygnus, please!" Druella gasped from behind them. "She's your daughter!"

"No daughter of mine will be a _Mudblood's whore_," He spat.

Andromeda made a strangled noise from deep in her throat.

Ted took a step Cygnus, a dark shadow on his face. "She's not-"

"I'll take her," Lucius said quickly.

Andromeda had almost forgotten he was there. Ted's hand tightened on hers.

"I'll take her." Lucius offered again. "No one else will want her if this gets out, Cygnus, you know it's true."

Heavy tension filled the room.

"Why would you want her?" He asked, disgusted. "Now?"

Andromeda felt her chest crumbling inside her.

"I can…" His grey eyes landed on her, "purify her." A shadow passed over his face.

"NO!" Ted yelled. "You'll never touch her again-"

Cygnus looked Lucius over, confused.

"40% shares in Malfoy Enterprises." Lucius said glancing at Andromeda and licking his lips.

"Done." Cygnus said simply. He held out his hand and Lucius shook it greedily.

"NO!" Andromeda cried.

Ted pulled out his wand.

"Father… Please! No!" Tears streamed down her face; she threw herself at his feet. She would beg, it didn't matter; as long as he didn't make her marry Lucius.

"Get off me," Cygnus snarled and kicked out at her. He snapped his fingers and two house elves appeared. "Mulus, Durio, take him and… _dispose_ of him," Cygnus jerked his head towards Ted.

Andromeda looked up at Ted, fear seeping from her honey eyes.

"NO!" Ted bellowed and tried to reach Andromeda. The house elves froze him on the spot, his arms stretched out towards her.

Lucius reached down and picked her up, holding her tightly against him. His face painted in sick triumph.

Andromeda was sure that she was going to crumble into nothing at any second now. There was no way that she was going to stay in one shape for much longer. Lucius' fingers dug into her arms. She struggled in his grip and it only tightened.

The house elves snapped their fingers and they and Ted were gone, as if they had never even been there.

Andromeda let out a loud sob, her chest heaving. Lucius pulled her roughly back against him.

"Take her. Get her out of my sight," Cygnus turned from his daughter and poured himself another glass of wine.

Andromeda felt Lucius' breath quicken with excitement.

"Cygnus…" Druella approached him slowly. "It isn't right… she can't leave with him… they're… they're not married,"

"She's ruined already, what do I care?" He snarled and downed his glass, pouring another as he turned back around. His eyes passed over her as if she was not even there. "Lucius," he sighed. "She's your responsibility now. Salazar help you," He raised his glass.

She could feel his blood pumping quickly under the skin of his palms.

"Father, please," Andromeda begged, sobbing.

Cygnus turned his back to her.

Druella pursed her lips and looked from her daughter to her husband. "Cygnus… the Black name-"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OF THE BLACK NAME, WOMAN!" Cygnus yelled and Druella jumped back. "She's the one that's ruined it, not me!" He breathed heavily through his nose as his eyes moved quickly around the room, thoughts swirling behind them.

Finally he turned to Lucius, "She'll be your bride, but you'll not have her until then." Andromeda felt Lucius bristle behind her. "She might not uphold the family honor, but she'll uphold the image." He said stiffly.

Lucius' fingers dug deeper into her flesh and Andromeda whimpered. She felt him take a few deep breaths, knowing that he was trying to find a way to leave with her tonight.

Gradually, his grip loosened.

Andromeda jerked away from him and collapsed into her Mother's arms, sobbing.

"Have your house elf bring over the paperwork for the shares in the morning," Cygnus said in a businesslike tone.

"Cygnus, tomorrow's Christmas," Druella said softly.

Lucius' eyes moved from Cygnus to Andromeda and back again, his chest heaving with excitement.

"I'll draw them up tonight," He said finally and with one last lingering look to Andromeda, he swept from the room.

"Remove her," Cygnus said slowly, sipping his wine.

Druella patted Andromeda's back, "Come, dear. We need to go," She said gently. Andromeda slowly pulled herself up. It took everything she had to stand but she did not want to spend one more minute in this room with her Father.

Her Mother guided her into her bedroom and helped her into the cold bed. Andromeda tried to gulp down air in between sobs.

"Lucius is a good match," Her Mother said as she pulled the covers over Andromeda's shaking body. "You'll learn to be happy with him."

Andromeda let out another sob. "Enough of that," Her Mother said, harsher now. "I will not have you crying over that… over _him_ anymore. Pull yourself together."

Andromeda didn't think these tears would ever stop. How could they when the pain she felt now she would feel for the rest of her life? How had all of this happened in just one night? This morning she had gotten her snow globe from Ted; she had watched the snow fall around the cottage for hours, she had pictured their life together there and now…

Druella huffed and left her daughter's side, closing the door behind her. Andromeda heard the sharp click of the lock, caging her in.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: The final term has started… We're in the homestretch now.**

**Please Note: After I posted the last chapter I got some very bad news that my cat has cancer and only has a little time left. Updates may be sort of sporadic for a little while. I'm doing my best. **

**Soundtrack: "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo and "Where is My Love? (Acoustic)" by SYML and "For Now I am Winter" by Olafur Arnalds**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was cold despite the fire that burned in the large fireplace. Andromeda sat perfectly still on the black leather couch, hard and unyielding underneath her, but Andromeda did not feel it. She didn't feel anything. No tears fell from her eyes; they just stared straight ahead, unseeing.

She vaguely heard the sound of deep voices next to her as Lucius spoke cheerfully with Rabastian on the couch opposite of them. Lucius had his ankle resting on his knee and his long arm stretched over the back of the couch around her. Andromeda made no movement to remove it. They ignored her stony presence; she was not relevant to them. She was an object now, obtained and owned.

Andromeda slowly brought her eyes down to her hands in her lap. The ring felt strange on her hand. The cold metal wrapped around the soft flesh and the heavy stones surrounding the black pearl weighed it down so it sat tilted on her pale, thin finger. It was strange that such a small thing had caused such a change in her life.

It was the same black pearl that she had worn around her neck for years. Lucius had ripped it from her a year ago, and he had given it back to her in the form of an engagement ring this year.

Andromeda had lain in her bed and cried her eyes out for the entirety of Christmas day. She cried until her body was exhausted from shaking and her pillows were soaked with salty tears. She cried until her eyes were bruised and her lips were chapped. She cried until she fell asleep but received no rest. She curled her body into a ball and held the snow globe against her chest, heaving with sobs.

"You're scaring me," Narcissa's voice was soft but deep with worry. "Do you want me to bring you anything?"

But Andromeda had no appetite. Not for food or water, not for life anymore. What was life without Ted? What was life locked away in a mansion forced to be the wife of Lucius Malfoy? She knew what he would expect from her; what he would take without a second thought.

Her Mother had come in late that night and told her that Lucius would be by in the morning and she was allowed out of her room to see him. Andromeda refused.

"I will _not_ go down. I will not _speak_ to him!" She pushed herself up on the bed. "_I will not marry him!"_ She screamed.

"You will!" Druella hissed.

Andromeda glared darkly at her Mother with red eyes.

Her Mother huffed and looked around the room briefly.

"Your Father and I… He has provided you with _everything_ you could have ever wanted, Andromeda. This house, your dresses, everything you have _ever asked for!"_ She snapped. "The least you can do is obey his wishes!"

Andromeda sat up, clutching the snow globe with the cottage in her hand. "I _don't care_," She snarled. "I don't want it, he can have it back, all of it! I'll leave, I'll go today!"

Druella's dark eyes narrowed at her daughter. "You ungrateful girl!" She scoffed. "Master Malfoy is giving your Father 40% of the shares in Malfoy Enterprises for you; not that you're even worth that anymore!" She said viciously.

"I'm not marrying him. I won't do it." Andromeda raised her chin. "I love Ted and he loves me-"

"You will not say that again while you are under this roof!" Druella's eyes blazed.

"Then let me go!" Andromeda begged. "Mother, please," She crawled to the edge of the bed. "Please, don't make me do this,"

Druella recoiled from Andromeda, glaring down at her. "That's… that's not an option. Your Father… has made a few mistakes." She paused and Andromeda watched her face intently. "The gold… the gold is gone." Druella had a hard time saying those words.

"What do you mean the gold is gone?" Andromeda asked breathlessly.

"A few bad investments," Druella crossed her arms and looked away. "He's borrowed gold from Rodolphus to get through the last few months."

Andromeda stared opened mouthed at her Mother. This was no small feat. The gold was gone. All of it.

"The dividends he will get from Malfoy Enterprises will keep us afloat. He will be able to pay back Rodolphus and the others. Eventually."

"How many others?" Andromeda breathed.

"Too many," Druella muttered.

Andromeda could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"How… how could he let this happen?"

"You know your Father," Druella said softly. "Without Lucius' gold we will have nothing. We will _lose everything,"_ Druella explained. "No more parties, no more dinners. Everything will be sold off, all our things... Narcissa will never make a good match, no one wants a ruined girl," She said, close to tears. Andromeda felt a pang of guilt. Narcissa wasn't the one who was ruined, but she was the one who would pay the price.

"Not that there would be any money for her wedding anyways," Her Mother said, finally breaking down as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Andromeda stared at her Mother as she cried into her hands. Narcissa had been dreaming of her wedding since she was a little girl. She would dress up, pick flowers from the garden, and parade herself around. She had hung on Bella's every word once she had gotten married, picturing herself in that role of someone's life. Narcissa had told Andromeda how much making a good match meant to her, that finding the right husband was her way to find power…

"You're going to marry him," Druella said in a firm voice, wiping her eyes. "You're going to do it for your sister." She looked towards Andromeda. "You can hate me and your Father for the rest of your life, but _don't_ take it out on Narcissa."

Andromeda didn't know how much more pain she could take before she crumbled in on herself.

"Tomorrow morning," Druella said, standing up. "Wash yourself, dress yourself, and come into the drawing room at nine o'clock. It's time to grow up, Andromeda." She said without looking at her daughter and closed the door behind her as she left.

Andromeda watched the firelight play against the smooth surface of the black pearl on her finger. The diamonds surrounding it sparkled brilliantly in the low light. Lucius had arranged for his carriage to bring them back to the school after the winter holidays instead of taking the train back. She had not seen or heard from Ted since Christmas Eve and was dreading when she had to see him again. How was she supposed to look him in the eye after what she had done?

"It's late, love"

Andromeda looked up to see Lucius' hand outstretched towards her. She looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time this evening. Slowly she lifted her hand and took his.

Lucius smirked as he saw the ring on her hand. He pulled her up to stand in front of him.

"You know," He reached up and brushed her long hair over her shoulder. "You can come to my bed tonight, if you want,"

Andromeda felt her breath quicken as she gazed into his pale grey eyes.

"It's… it's been a long day," Andromeda said quietly. "I'm tired,"

Lucius' face fell slightly. "As my future wife-"

"_Future"_ Andromeda repeated. "And until then-"

"Until _then_," Lucius interrupted. "You'll conduct yourself in a manner befitting of a Malfoy," He said harshly. No other explanation was needed; they both knew he was talking about Ted.

She felt a small spark of something inside her for the first time since Christmas Eve.

"And on our wedding night," Lucius growled, his eyes moving over her.

Andromeda stiffened.

"You will submit to me and _every one _of my desires," Lucius enunciated each word.

Andromeda felt bile rise in her throat and took a deep breath to try and push it back down.

"Until then," Lucius continued. He lifted her hand up and gazed at the ring on her finger before kissing her hand softly. "Sleep well, Andromeda."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted rested his head in his hand, leaning on the table as the students around him talked excitedly about the first day back at school. The morning light was a pale grey as it shone through the long windows of the Great Hall. Ted's eyes were red rimmed with dark circles under them and a shadow of stubble covered his chin. His dirty blonde hair stuck out in different directions and his robes were rumpled and wrinkled.

He had woken up Christmas morning shivering and frozen in the snow and terribly _alone_. He had never felt a pain like the one he felt when Cygnus Black had sold Andromeda to Malfoy right in front of him and he had been powerless to stop it. He had tried to go back to Black Mansion, but could not find it again. Where it was supposed to be was just… nothing. He stumbled back home knowing that Cygnus must have updated their wards specifically to keep him out.

Ted had wandered home and spent the rest of the holidays hoping that Andromeda would get some kind of message to him; tell him that she still loved him and she was running away to be with him. But he only had the cold and silent snow answer him as it piled up outside his window.

He had arrived at Platform 9 ¾ early and watched as students and parents crossed the barrier, waiting for her, but she never arrived. After searching the entire train three times he accepted the fact that she was not on it. Neither was Malfoy.

Malfoy had her. Ted couldn't get the image of Malfoy's sick gleaming face as he held Andromeda to him. He felt nauseous remembering her honey eyes on him, tears spilling down her face. He hadn't been fast enough, smart enough, or strong enough. He should have just grabbed her by the hand as soon as she walked into the study and ran off with her. He should never have even gone there that night.

Now she was gone.

Ted ran his hand over his face, scratching at the stubble on his cheeks.

He trudged through the snow towards the greenhouse for Herbology. The cold air bit into him but he didn't even seem to feel it. He took his place, leaning on the table in front of him heavily and hung his head.

Professor Sprout greeted the class warmly and welcomed the last students making their way in from the snow. Ted kept his eyes down, just trying to get through the morning so he could get through the evening just to get through another day tomorrow. Without Andromeda he felt lost. He wondered where she was right now.

Ted lifted his head to begin his work. He looked up as he grabbed an empty pot in front of him and pulled it towards himself. Ted blinked several times before he came to the calm conclusion that he had actually gone crazy. He was hallucinating. There was no possible way that Andromeda was standing on the opposite side of the long worktable in the middle of the greenhouse about halfway to the door from him. He blinked his red eyes several more times.

No, that was definitely Andromeda. Here. _Real_.

Ted dropped his bag of dirt loudly on the table, unable to keep his eyes off her. She was slowly adding fertilizer to her pot. She was moving slowly, deliberately, her large dragon hide gloves stretching up her arms and a grey apron covering her uniform, but it was undoubtedly _her_.

"Andromeda!" Ted called out, unable to stop himself and not caring to at this point.

Her hand hovered over her pot for a moment then she poured the fertilizer in without looking over at him.

"Andromeda!" Ted called again, more urgently.

Her hand shook, but she did not look at him.

Ted pulled off his gloves. He didn't care that it was the middle of class. He was going over there, _had _to get to her.

Ted stopped as he looked back up to see Malfoy's white hand close around her wrist tightly. Ted looked up to see his grey eyes storming with anger. They were too far apart to talk, but his message was clear; Andromeda was _his_.

Ted bristled. He was going to _rip_ Malfoy's hands off and beat him with them. Ted was distracted as Andromeda dropped her trowel into her pot and Ted saw the pained expression on her face.

Ted's dark eyes held Malfoy's pale ones until finally he broke their gaze. Malfoy released Andromeda's wrist and he saw her rub it hastily. He wasn't going to let her get hurt because of him.

He rushed through the rest of the class, just waiting for it to be over so he could try and talk to Andromeda.

It wasn't over between them. She was here and he just had to get to her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

As Professor Sprout dismissed them, Andromeda did not bother to clean her station but just grabbed her bag and bolted for the door before Lucius or anyone else could stop her.

"Miss Black!" Professor Sprout called after her, but she did not slow. Andromeda was halfway back to the castle when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She could have collapsed at the weight that she felt when he touched her. The fragile glass she had built around herself to protect her from Ted shattered the moment she felt the warmth from his palm.

"Andromeda," Ted's voice was shaking, "Please," He swallowed hard. Andromeda did not turn around, not yet. Tears were pricking in her eyes again and she heaved her bag onto her shoulder further. "Just talk to me. You can say whatever you want to, just talk to me." His voice was pleading, pain resonating through it.

She sniffed and closed her eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink, then turned. Andromeda's heart felt like it had turned into shards of ice as she saw Ted's face. Red nose, red eyes, tears about to spill over onto his cheeks. The red tinted stubble more pronounced on his face and his hair as wild as it had been when she had woken up next to him.

Andromeda's throat closed and swelled as her own tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't have spoken even if she knew the words to say. His eyes were searching her face for any answer, but she had none.

"What… what happened?" Ted gasped. "Where've you been? I thought…"

Andromeda bit her lip and played with the gloves on her hands. She let out a short breath and watched as it clouded in front of her.

"I came back," She said softly as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his again. Ted seemed to be trying to smile, thinking she came back to him. "With Lucius," Andromeda added, hating herself as much as the words she spoke.

Ted's mouth fell open slightly and his earthy eyes grew wide with disbelief.

She knew she was breaking his heart, she was watching it happen right in front of her. Andromeda wanted to die, the pain on his face was more than she could bear.

"Why…" Ted finally croaked out. A sob wracked her body and she let her chin hit her chest.

"Dromeda, please," Ted choked out, crying now too, "We were happy…" It seemed to take everything in him just to say this.

She had never felt pain like this before, radiating cold through her very core. She thought her _soul was breaking_. She wanted to tell him everything, that she still loved him that she wanted more than anything to be with him, that he was _perfect_. Instead, Andromeda merely let out another sob.

Ted pulled her behind a few stone pillars as the rest of the students from Herbology were now walking past towards the castle for lunch. Ted wiped the tears roughly from his face with the back of his hand and reached out to tilt her face up to his. His fingers on her face were almost too much for her to stand.

"Ted," she breathed, she owed him the truth. If she was going to break his heart he deserved to know why.

"Are you offering your congratulations?" Lucius' drawling voice called out as he approached the pair behind the pillar.

Ted wiped his face again quickly and glared at the blonde. "Go away, Malfoy." Ted's voice was strong, but still had a waiver of emotion in it. "This doesn't concern you."

"No?" Lucius feigned surprise, coming to stand behind Andromeda's shoulder. "I think anything to do with my fiancée has something to do with me." Lucius could not keep the triumphant expression off of his face.

"She's not going to marry you," Ted argued. "She doesn't love you!"

"Then why," Lucius snarled as he grabbed her wrist tightly again, making her wince, and pulled her hand up.

Andromeda gasped as he roughly pulled the glove from her hand.

"Is she wearing _my ring?"_ Lucius snarled. He shoved her hand in front of Ted with a smug expression on his face.

Andromeda felt another crack in her chest as she watched Ted's expression at the sight of the black pearl ring on her finger.

Lucius sneered and threw her hand back down.

"Ted…" Andromeda pleaded, her honey eyes pouring into his.

"That's enough." Lucius snapped, moving himself in between Ted and her. "You are upsetting my fiancée and I won't have that." He seemed to be throwing that word around just to try and get a rise out of Ted.

Ted ignored Lucius, his eyes closing in on Andromeda's over Lucius' shoulder. "Dromeda," he paused, "No…"

"You were right Tonks," Lucius sneered. "She _can_ make her own decisions. And now she has."

"You…" Ted choked on the words. "You're going to marry him?" His voice shook.

Andromeda gave the smallest nod and Ted let out a sob that she felt echo through her own body. Lucius scoffed, but Ted either didn't care or didn't notice, his eyes still trained on hers.

A minute ago she wanted to die and now she knew her wish had been granted. Andromeda was dead. At least inside. Anything good and well in her was gone. She was hollow. She was a shell.

Ted ran his hand through his light hair, threatening to pull it from his very skull. He twisted and turned as if trying to find a way around this before finally falling down on his knee, cradling his head in his hands.

Andromeda moved to go to him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss his tears. She couldn't bear to see him like this; her own pain was forgotten for the smallest moment and all she could think about was putting a stop to his.

Lucius grabbed her quickly and viciously. "Don't you dare," He hissed in her ear, pulling her body against his. He felt hard and cold against her. "You're mine now, better start acting like it." He spat out every word as he placed his cold cheek against her own wet one.

Andromeda met Ted's eyes; they pleaded for this to not be real. She had never in her whole life seen pain in someone's eyes like she was seeing in Ted's. Lucius wrapped his arm around her midriff and let his hand rest on her lower stomach. Ted looked as if he was about to be sick at the sight of it.

Lucius savored the image of Ted bawling in front of them on his knees and let the scene sear itself into Andromeda's brain like a brand for good measure before turning her away from him and guiding her back into the castle.

"Dromeda…" Ted's tearful voice called out causing a fresh wave of her own tear to spill onto her cheeks and down her neck. She could still hear him gasping for breath.

"ANDROMEDA!" It sounded as though he was tearing his throat with the force of his scream.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius sat in a chair in the far corner of the common room. He watched closely as Andromeda sat on one of the large cushions next to the tall windows that offered a view into the lake. Her legs were pulled up against her chest and her head rested on the paned glass, which cast a sickly green glow over her. She hadn't moved in the last forty-five minutes.

He set aside his quill and parchment with a sigh. She had slipped the ring on so easy and then slipped into this soulless state that she had been in for the last few weeks. He had always liked her strange and fiery streak but if it was still there, it was buried deep.

He had done it. He had broken her just like he broke the fillies he bred into prize mares. She was his prize now. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't have _all of her_, not yet at least. There was still a part of her that he hadn't touched, hadn't taken. A small thrum of fear passed through him at the thought that even after their wedding night, he would never have _all of her_. There had been and would always be a part of Andromeda that was unobtainable and that drove Lucius to madness.

"Hi," Narcissa said with a huff as she sat in the chair across from him. "What have you got there?" She asked as she peered at the parchment in his hands.

"Bill of sale," Lucius said in a low voice as he folded the paper and stuck it in his breast pocket.

Narcissa smiled sweetly at him and he couldn't help but notice that she was looking less like a cute girl and more like a beautiful woman everyday. Her blue eyes were clear and bright and… shining as she looked at him.

"You're next," He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa tilted her head to the side and her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder.

"To get married," He explained. "Now that Andromeda is engaged, your Father will be entertaining suitors for your hand,"

Narcissa blushed and Lucius smirked wider. He liked her modesty and purity. She was more… docile than her sister. Obedient.

"He will be a lucky man, I'll say that," Lucius said, sitting back and letting his eyes move over her. Her body was very different from Andromeda's. Where Andromeda was all curves and fullness, Narcissa was lithe and thin. A slip of a girl with a small waist and a petite frame. He couldn't help but imagine how easy it would be to conquer her.

"Andromeda is a lucky girl," Narcissa said breathlessly and tucked her silky blonde hair behind her ear in embarrassment at her boldness.

Lucius surveyed her as he gave her an open mouth smirk. "Why thank you," Lucius inclined his head towards her, "love," He added.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"They're coming for you," Andromeda muttered quietly.

It was the first time in weeks she had spoken to him. Ted had watched her from afar, unable to break the habit after cultivating it for so many years. It seemed almost as if there was nothing left of the wild, radiant Andromeda that he had known. She also wasn't the arrogant and disdainful Slytherin she used to pretend to be.

This was a new Andromeda, a ghost that walked the halls, talked to teachers, and sat with her sister but seemed to be empty, just a shell of a person. Her wavy hair was dull and flat; her eyes were muted and dark like wet sand. She never let them meet his anymore; if she had to look in his direction she would blink slowly as they moved over him. It was like his existence had been erased along with hers.

Ted turned at the sound of her voice, more like a memory after so long.

"What?"

Students passed them in the corridor, laughing and running towards their next class.

"They're coming for you," She repeated, her voice so soft he could barely hear it. "On your next patrol,"

Her eyes landed on him and Ted felt a schism in his chest. For just a moment he could see her so clearly; smiling, laughing, throwing her head back like she used to. But his vision was interrupted by the grey skinned, pale shadow of the person that used to be Andromeda.

"Who?" Ted asked.

"Lucius." She whispered his name and Ted felt a deep thrum of anger in his chest. "Rabastian. Thaddeus. Corban." She listed off their names one by one, her face blank as she named them.

Ted stared down at her. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many things he wanted to ask, but all he could manage was, "How do they even know when I'm patrolling?"

"Because I told them." Andromeda said flatly.

"Why would you do that?" Ted asked quickly, confused at her admission and this entire conversation.

"So I could tell you when they were coming," She explained.

He gazed into her amber eyes. She was still in there. Somewhere, buried deep. She was still there.

Her Slytherin mind amazed him. She was stuck in a world of hate and misery but she was still fighting. They had been plotting to come after him and she had fed them information then turned around and sold them out. She betrayed them. _For him_.

"So don't patrol on Thursday, just say you did," Andromeda stated.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ted asked breathlessly.

"Promise me," She whispered urgently.

"I promise," Ted answered. He would have given her the world if she would ask it of him. "Why?" He repeated, searching her face.

'_They can't change the way I feel,' _Andromeda wanted to say. She wanted to tell him… so many things, but like before, the words would not come out.

Ted's deep eyes locked onto hers and saw just the slightest glimmer in them, a flash that disappeared quickly back down.

"No matter what," She breathed out. Hoping that he would understand what she was trying to say.

Ted gaped at her as she easily slid away from him and slithered back into the crowd of students.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"She warned you?" Howard asked him as Ted sat in the Hufflepuff common room Thursday night instead of walking the halls.

"Yeah," Ted said as he looked into the orange flames.

"Well I'm not surprised," Howard said as he leaned back into the couch.

Ted turned his head towards his friend. "What are you on about?"

"She told me how unhappy she is," Howard commented.

Ted felt like he had just been hit over the head with a troll's club. "She what?"

Howard sighed. "She made me promise not to say anything," He explained.

"Tell me. Everything." Ted said with wide eyes. "Right now."

Howard sighed and ran his hands over his thighs in thought. "We've been… talking," He stated.

"Talking," Ted repeated as if he didn't understand the word.

Howard nodded. "Mm-hmm. In the Library. There's this one study desk where there's a large chip in the side of the partition and you can whisper and no one around you can hear you,"

Ted felt his jaw drop open.

"She misses you," Howard said in a small voice.

"When… when were you going to tell me this?" He asked breathlessly.

Howard groaned and leaned his head back. "I wasn't. She asked me not to. She's going to kill me once she finds out I told you all this," Howard continued.

"Why have you been talking to her?" Ted asked urgently.

"Well," Howard rolled his eyes. "She's not as bad as I thought. We're kind of… kind of friends now." He shrugged.

Ted could hardly believe his ears.

"Look, she didn't want me to tell you because she doesn't want you to get your hopes up. I asked her and she said that she's _going_ to marry Malfoy. It's… a whole thing with her family." He shook his head sadly. "Mate, I'm sorry,"

Ted merely stared at his friend. Andromeda had been talking to Howard. About him. She missed him. She warned him about Malfoy's plan to beat him into a pulp, or worse. She made him promise…

_"I love you. No matter what,"_

"Oh no," Howard said, "No, I know that look, Ted-"

She was trying to help him. She still cared about him. He had seen that glimmer in her eye today. Andromeda was still in there, his Andromeda… His goddess.

"Ted," Howard warned.

"She loves me." Ted stated.

"Ted," Howard's eyes went wide and he started to shake his head. "You can't-"

"She still loves me," Ted breathed out.

Howard groaned and threw himself against the back of the couch. "She's going to kill me for this," He muttered.

"She's still in love with me," He repeated, savoring the words. A ray of hope shone in his heart for the first time in a month.

Howard pinched his nose and sighed.

"She loves me," Ted said again, unable to stop.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this was a shorter chapter but I feel like I can't put anything more in this one or it will be too overwhelming. PS- the scene outside Herbology was the second thing I ever wrote for this fic way back.**

**I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I will be back.**

**Eventually.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So I wanted to try something a bit different. Hope you like it. Also, I really suggest listening to the song in the soundtrack this week. You can pull it up on Youtube and just hit repeat lol.**

**Soundtrack: Phoria's "Evolve"**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**First Year, September**

Ted's first week at Hogwarts had been amazing. He had never known he was a wizard until just a few weeks ago and now he was living in a castle… learning magic; it didn't seem real. A beautiful terror filled him as excitement mixed with anxiety.

His classes were fantastical; Transfiguration where they watched Professor McGonagall turn into a cat, Potions where Professor Slughorn let them look into different cauldrons of strange bubbling liquids, Herbology where Professor Sprout had lazily swatted away tendrils that steadily crept around her body, and Defense Against the Dark Arts where Ted spent a good portion of the class staring at the skeleton of a _real dragon_ hanging over his head.

As today was the first weekend, Ted wanted to explore the castle. He walked out from the barrels and the Hufflepuff common room and climbed the steps up into the castle. He wandered down the corridors, portraits and tapestries lining the walls, smiling and waving gently down at him. Ted's jaw dropped open when he walked into the Library and saw the collection of books, scrolls, and tomes stacked high.

He wandered through the stacks looking at the titles of the books, occasionally opening one and paging through it eagerly.

"I've read that one," A girl with long wavy hair commented casually. "A bit overwritten. You'd think they'd been paid by the word," She rolled her eyes and Ted saw that they shone like honey, despite the haughty expression she wore. He recognized her; she had been in the same boat as him as they crossed the Black Lake when they arrived at the castle. Ted couldn't help but notice that she was also very pretty.

"Do you like history?" She asked as she leaned against the shelf next to him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Uhm," Ted glanced down at the book in his hands, _The Historie of Giantes in Euyrope_ it read and Ted tried to think of anything he knew about giants. Until a week ago, he didn't even think they were real. "Yeah," He finished lamely.

"You should…" She turned quickly, her eyes moving over the multicolored books on the shelf as she ran her finger down the spine of one of them. "Try this one," She smiled and handed him a dusty, dark red book with crinkled pages. "I love the Goblin Rebellions," She said with a small smirk.

"Thanks," Said Ted breathlessly as he took the book from her. His fingers closed on top of hers and he froze.

The girl looked from him to their hands and back up, and Ted felt like her honey eyes were pouring into him.

All of a sudden she pulled back and the book fell to the floor.

"Sorry," Ted mumbled as he leaned down to pick it up.

She tossed her hair back over her shoulder as he stood up again. Ted blushed and the girl seemed to take a moment to compose herself.

"So you're a Hufflepuff?" She asked, nodding at the black and yellow badger crest on his robes.

"Yeah," Said Ted, grinning. "You're in Slytherin?" His eyes moved to the green and silver snake on hers.

"My whole family is," She shrugged. "For generations now," Ted couldn't help but notice the arrogance in her voice at this.

"My parents are Muggles," Ted said simply.

The girl's eyes widened. "So you're… you're a-"

"Muggleborn, yeah," Said Ted, scratching the back of his neck.

The girl looked down at her hand as if she was surprised it was still attached to her body.

"Andromeda, there you are," A tall girl with dark curly hair stuck her head around the corner. "Let's head back, I'm done," She said and glanced at Ted with dark eyes.

"Thanks for the book recommendation," Ted said with a small smile.

"Don't mention it," She said softly but firmly and walked past him towards the dark haired girl.

Ted spun. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked quickly.

She cast a glance over her shoulder, wavy hair moving across her back. "Black. Andromeda Black." She said and let her eyes linger on him for a moment before frowning slightly.

"I'm Ted." Ted said quickly, taking a step towards her. "Ted Tonks." He smiled brightly.

Her amber eyes moved over him, but she did not smile back. Instead she looked confused and perturbed as she followed the older girl out of the stacks.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Second Year, March**

Andromeda sat in the courtyard, enjoying the warm spring sun after so long stuck inside in the cold of winter. She liked the courtyard when it was like this, empty and open. She took a deep breath, relishing the sweet scent of the fresh air as it swirled around her in a morning breeze.

Her attention was brought back to the present as two boys walked through the stone walkway, laughing loudly and shoving each other playfully back and forth. She recognized them as Hufflepuffs in her year; one had deep brown hair and the other sandy blonde hair. They glanced over to her and the sandy haired boy's warm eyes lingered on her for a moment longer than his friend's. She knew his name… it was…

"Ted, you're a mad man!" The dark haired boy cried out laughing at something that Ted, apparently, had just said.

Andromeda watched them as they took a seat on a bench across the courtyard from her. She pursed her lips slightly at the interruption but then lowered her eyes back down to her book. She wasn't going to let these two Hufflepuffs ruin her morning, even if they were being loud in _her_ space.

"Hey Andromeda," Lucius' voice drawled from behind her as he leaned through the opening in the walkway and over her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. So much for a peaceful morning…

"What are you reading?" He asked, pulling the book from her hands.

"Give it back," Andromeda ordered.

"Just let me take a look first," Lucius said slyly as he paged through the book.

"Rubbish," He tossed the book to Rabastian who was standing behind him.

"Well _I_ was reading that rubbish," Andromeda argued.

Lucius jumped through the opening and sat down on the bench next to her.

"Well now you can talk to me instead," He said cheerily.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. "Because you're _so _entertaining," She said sarcastically.

Lucius grey eyes moved over her face before a smirk spread on his lips. "You want to be entertained?" He asked, his eyes glittering.

"If you can manage it," Andromeda crossed her arms expectantly.

Lucius' smirk widened and he turned towards Rabastian behind him, motioning for him to follow. Rabastian tossed her book back towards her and the two boys took off across the courtyard towards the Hufflepuffs on the other side.

She couldn't hear what they were saying but she saw the dark haired boy look quickly back and forth between Lucius and the light haired boy. Tonks, his name was Ted Tonks, she finally remembered.

Tonks stood up and shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes.

Lucius glanced back at her and gave her a wink before turning back around and shoving Tonks roughly back down on the bench.

He stumbled and fell over the back of it, landing in a heap on the stones on the ground.

Lucius and Rabastian laughed loudly at the sight of him struggling to get up.

The dark haired boy helped him and Tonks brushed off his robes, glaring at Lucius and said something under his breath that Andromeda couldn't hear before the two Hufflepuffs started heading out of the courtyard.

"You better go!" Lucius called behind them. "Mudblood!" He shouted out as they walked back into the stone walkway that led into the castle.

Lucius sauntered back over to Andromeda and sat next to her again.

"Like that?" He smirked and Andromeda grabbed her book off the seat next to her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why not?" Lucius said, leaning back some. "He's a Mudblood, he's used to be dirty." He sneered.

Andromeda gave a small laugh, but didn't mean it. She didn't like Mudbloods and knew they were boorish and ill bred, not like Purebloods, not like her. But they had been over there, in their area, minding their own business… Andromeda pushed these confusing thoughts from her head and looked back to Lucius.

"So, what are we doing now?" She asked as she raised her chin and Lucius' grey eyes lit up.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Third Year, October**

Ted looked over at Black as she gently placed her Bowtruckle back on the branch, making sure each spindly leg was firmly grasping the bark before she removed her hand. They shared Care of Magical Creatures and he had begun to notice that she wasn't exactly the girl he thought she was.

Without Malfoy or his friends around, Black seemed to be much more relaxed and didn't snap at the people around her as much. But especially here, in this class, she was calm and gentle with the creature they were caring for. Ted scooped up his Bowtruckle and walked over to the tree she was standing in front of.

"I like these," He said casually as he placed his Bowtruckle on a limb. "Don't you?" Ted glanced down at Black. Her amber eyes were watching him carefully, a curious look in them before they seemed to harden right in front of him.

"I don't like _you_," She snarled, all her softness he had just watched gone in an instant.

"Why?" Ted asked, confused. "Do you even… know who I am?" The only conversation she had ever really had with him was in the Library years ago and he doubted she even remembered that. He had though. But they didn't run in the same circles so how could she even know enough about him to form an opinion?

Black wavered, her mouth opened then closed. "I don't need to," She sneered. "I know what you _are_," She turned and stalked off.

Ted watched in bewilderment as Black stormed off. What had just happened? Had he done something?

"Now next class," Professor Kettleburn announced as the students gathered their belongings, "We will start on…. Murtlaps!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Third Year, May**

"I'm telling you, it's useless," Howard commented and bent his head back down to the parchment.

"I don't know," Ted said, "She's… different."

"Because _all_ Purebloods _are crazy_," Howard said slowly as if trying to drive the point into Ted's head.

But Ted's head was turned towards Black who was sitting a few tables away.

"She's not crazy," Ted said, watching her as she bent over her parchment, filling it with small, neat print. "She's actually pretty cool,"

Howard scoffed. "Just because she likes creatures doesn't mean she will ever like you,"

Ted let a small smile spread on his face. "I don't know," He chewed on his lip slightly. "I think there could be something between us,"

"Yeah," Howard nodded in her direction. "Hatred. Loathing." He muttered.

Ted looked back and saw Malfoy sliding into the seat next to her. Black glanced over at him, her honey eyes brightening as she began to talk with him excitedly about something.

He frowned for a moment as Malfoy stretched out his arm to grab the back of her chair, but as Black started moving her hands and smiling broadly, he found himself smiling along with her unintentionally.

They were released for lunch and Ted was gathering his quill and ink back into his bag as Black and Malfoy walked past their desk.

"I'm telling you, it was the cutest little creature," She said in a soft tone. "You _just have_ to get a Porlock, Lucius, for your horses!" She clung onto his arm.

Ted watched Malfoy's silver eyes glance down to her hands on him and a smirk played on his lips.

"Will you come visit it if I do?" He said smoothly.

"Can I name it?" Black asked brightly.

Malfoy smiled smugly down at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Whatever you like," Ted recognized the expression on Malfoy's pointed face because he knew that his face had been the same one just moments before.

They moved past Ted's desk without a single look in his direction, like he was _below them_. Ted shoved his inkpot into his bag and heaved it on his shoulder as he turned.

Black pulled Malfoy's arm from around her and shook her hair back, as if shedding him and rolled her shoulders. Ted's mouth twitched upwards again.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Fourth Year, November**

"You're late," Andromeda snapped as Tonks walked in the HoM club room. Her amber eyes slid over him to the door that was slowly closing behind him. "Where's Rogers?" She asked in a business-like tone.

"Howard's sick," Tonks said and placed his hand on the back of the chair he normally sat in. Then he paused.

He lifted his chocolate eyes to hers and with a small smile moved over a few seats and pulled out the chair directly across from her and sat down.

"So it's just us then," Tonks said in a curious tone.

Andromeda eyed him. The Hufflepuff had joined HoM club and been an eager participant since the first meeting. She wasn't sure _why_ he liked the club so much, she could admit it was not the most exciting one, but he always showed up with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

His friend, Howard Rogers, tagged along; she was sure it was so he wouldn't have to come alone. The darker haired boy made it very clear that he was not interested in the discussions or anything to do with History of Magic beyond what would get him a passing mark from Binns. Andromeda didn't care, why was _his_ opinion to someone like her?

But she had to admit that Tonks wasn't… terrible to sit across from and have to look at. His dark blonde hair was always falling into his eyes and he had a habit of tossing his head or pushing it back only for it to fall back the way it was. He had an athletic build with strong shoulders, but his long arms showed that he still had a way to grow before he was done. But his eyes, always warm like pools of melted chocolate, were what seemed to keep drawing her in.

"Just us, then," Andromeda repeated and cleared her throat. "So since we've covered the Statue of Secrecy I think the natural transition is one to the Witch Hunts in the 14th century-"

"Do you want a Peppermint Toad?" Tonks asked quickly.

"What?" Andromeda looked up and blinked at him.

He reached down into his bag and pulled out a box of Peppermint Toads and placed it on the desk. "Do you want one?" He offered again, holding the box out towards her.

Andromeda looked from him to the toads and back again. Slowly she reached out a hand and took one. "Thanks,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Fourth Year, January**

"Nice necklace," Tonks said as he passed Andromeda a package of Fudge Flies.

"Thank you, it was a Christmas gift," She smiled smugly and ran her finger over the black velvet to the pearl that hung against her pale skin.

"From your parents?" Ted asked as he popped another Fudge Fly into his mouth.

"No," She said in a soft voice. "Lucius." Ted stopped chewing. "Malfoy," She explained thinking his silence was due to not recognizing the other boy's name.

Andromeda saw his eyes linger on the black pearl a little while longer before he tore his gaze down to the floor. "He uh, must really like you to give you that," Ted said, his voice a little harsh.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Lucius is an old friend, we grew up together."

"So you're not, uhm," Ted dragged his shoe across the dusty floor, "like… going out with him?" He asked, glancing up at her through his lashes.

Andromeda snorted. Ted looked up at her with large eyes. She tossed her head back, her hair falling around her shoulders in waves as she began laughed loudly and the black pearl rolled across her neck.

"Oh, he wishes," Andromeda finally managed.

Ted chuckled a little.

"Yeah," He said, his dark eyes lingering on her face. "I bet he does," Ted added softly.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Fifth Year, November**

Ted walked down the corridor alone. Poppy had come down with a bad cold and he had told her to stay in and he would patrol on his own tonight. Technically they weren't supposed to patrol on their own, but he figured he would do a quick pass of the castle and get back to the cozy Hufflepuff common room before anyone realized.

What he had not expected was to hear Andromeda's laugh at the bottom of the winding stairwell that he was about to descend down from the Astronomy tower. Ted took a step towards her laughter before hearing Malfoy's muffled voice travelling up the stairs as well. He sounded happy. Ted frowned.

Ted darted behind a large brass sculpture and waited for them. They walked past him without knowing he was there and his earthy eyes watched as they made their way to the railing, looking out over the grounds together. Ted saw Lucius move his hand closer to her just a little as they rested on the railing.

"You know, Lucius, you look a little pale," Andromeda said, sounding concerned as she turned towards her fellow Prefect.

"Checking me out?" Lucius smirked.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Like you need another girl following you around,"

"I wouldn't mind," Lucius said smoothly. "If it was _you_,"

Ted noticed a slight flush of color in Andromeda's cheeks.

"I don't play well with others," She said snidely and Ted felt a surge of pride towards her.

"You play well enough with Tonks," Lucius said and Ted saw his grey eyes watching Andromeda carefully.

She hesitated for just a moment before scoffing and turning back to the grounds. "Ted? That's nothing," She muttered. "He's nothing," She added. Ted felt like someone had shoved his chest hard hearing her say those words.

"He doesn't seem to think that way," Lucius said darkly. "And since when is the Mudblood _Ted?"_

"Jealous?" Andromeda said quickly as she spun back towards him, her wavy hair fanning out around her.

Lucius' pale eyes moved over her slowly. "Jealousy is for when you're scared someone will take something that belongs to you. Tonks could never take anything that's mine." He reached out and fingered the pearl around her neck, rubbing it in between his fingers.

"Good thing I don't belong to you then," Andromeda said with a smirk.

Ted watched as Lucius reached for her as she smoothly slid away from him, heading back down the stairs. Malfoy's eyes gleamed greedily as he watched her walk away from him before following her back down the stairs.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Fifth Year, May**

Andromeda laid in her bed, tossing and turning. She couldn't get him out of her head. Sighing, she turned on her side and hugged her pillow tightly, wishing she could just fall asleep so she could have a reprieve from these thoughts that just would not stop running through her head.

Why was she, Andromeda Black, lying in her bed and thinking about Ted Tonks? She was dating Lucius Malfoy, for Salazar's sake! And Ted was a Muggleborn! His sandy hair, earthy eyes, and crooked grin drifted to the front of her brain again. This was ridiculous.

Suddenly she imaged that he was here, in the bed with her, right where her pillow was. Andromeda felt her pulse quicken. She could practically feel his hands as they brushed over her shoulders. He would tuck her hair behind her ear. She would lean down carefully… their lips would touch, but not just yet…

Andromeda felt a lightness bubble up in her before her muscles clenched tightly. She squeezed her thighs together and buried her face in the pillow. _Ted._

She nestled her head down, pretending it was in the crook of his arm and took a deep breath. Andromeda's eyes slowly closed and her body sunk into the mattress as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Sixth Year, December**

Lucius sighed and pulled back slightly. His arms were on either side of her on the desk as she sat upon it, her legs open and around him. Her lips hurt slightly from his rough kisses and nips at them.

"What… What is going on?" He asked, annoyed.

Andromeda stared blankly back at him.

"You're… barely kissing me back." He said, raising his eyebrows. "Something wrong?" He asked, frustration clear in his voice.

"I'm…" Andromeda sighed; she didn't care about hurting him. She _wanted_ to hurt him. "Bored."

She liked fooling around with Lucius because it took her mind off Ted, but recently it hadn't been fulfilling. Lucius' allure was fading fast.

"Bored." Lucius sat back.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Just… don't worry about it." She shook her head and made to move off of the desk. "Forget it,"

Lucius' hands roughly pushed her back and she fell back onto her elbows.

"You're not going anywhere," Lucius said darkly.

He put his hands on her thighs and began to slowly run them up, under her skirt.

Andromeda began to close her legs as he reached further up.

"I saw Tonks today," Lucius paused, his hands on her upper thighs, squeezing them slightly.

Andromeda lifted her amber eyes to his in surprise.

"In the courtyard, sitting there with his _new girlfriend_," He sneered.

Andromeda turned her head. She didn't want to think about Ted anymore, especially about him with another girl. "What do I care about-" She said snidely.

"Oh but you do," Lucius said smoothly as he slowly pulled her legs back apart. "See, you lost your plaything," He teased and Andromeda glared at him. Lucius sucked on his bottom lip. "Now you're trying to take," His hand reached between her legs, sliding a finger over her panties. "_Mine,"_

Andromeda gasped as a thrum of pleasure shot up her body.

Lucius growled and hooked his fingers into her panties and swiftly pulled them around her knees.

"Lucius!" Andromeda gasped at the sensation of the cold air against her center.

He brought his hand back against her and shoved his fingers in her roughly.

Andromeda cried out.

"I'm going to make you come so good that you forget all about that Mudblood," He said darkly.

She opened her eyes to see his grey ones storming and boring into her as he shoved his fingers deeper into her. Her mouth was open and her brows knitted together on her forehead.

"Now," Lucius purred as he curled them inside her making her release a high-pitched moan. "Whose fingers are inside you?" His eyes darkened with lust.

"Yours," Andromeda breathed out and watched his hand move against her.

"Who's making you feel… _so good?"_ Lucius purred, wetting his lips.

"You," Andromeda whimpered.

"And whose hand are you going to come on?" He growled. "Say my name, love,"

"Lucius," She breathed out and let her head drop back. "Lucius Lucius Lucius," She panted.

He sped up and Andromeda felt herself clench. She was close… so close.

'_Ted,'_ Andromeda thought to herself. '_Ted Ted Ted Ted Ted Ted Ted Ted Ted Ted!'_ Andromeda felt the ecstatic explosion rock through her body.

Lucius let out a breathy chuckle, "Good girl," He purred as she opened her eyes and looked back up at him, a heavy feeling of guilt settled quickly in her stomach.

Andromeda layed back on the desk and brought her knees together again. _Ted…_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Sixth Year, March**

Ted's leg bounced up and down as he sat in the HoM club room, waiting for Andromeda. He had run into her by the kitchens tonight and she had seemed so… agitated. He desperately wanted to talk to her about what happened by the Lake and she had told him to meet her here tonight but the moon was rising and it was getting later and Andromeda was nowhere to be seen.

After the dung bombs had gone off at dinner Ted had done his best to usher out the Hufflepuffs in what he hoped was an orderly fashion so no first years got trampled, but mostly it had been a mess. He had pulled his shirt up over his nose and mouth and tried to direct his fellow Hufflepuff out of the hall, but students were swarming and stampeding to get away from the stench.

Ted had noticed that a dung bomb had gone off _right_ in Malfoy's face and Ted couldn't help but laugh at his horrific expression.

He was nervous; Andromeda had been hanging around the kitchens acting strangely and he never saw her come up to dinner. He knew that she had been having a rough semester and acting out during classes but he doubted that she would have done something like that. But then again, he had doubted that he would have ever been able to kiss her again and she had _definitely_ done that.

A small smile crept onto his face and Ted sucked on his bottom lip, enjoying the memory of Andromeda's lips on his. But more than that, she had told him she loved him again. And this time with none of the vile harshness she had spat it at him with last time. He had known it wasn't over between them, he had known they hadn't missed their shot.

He sighed wistfully and glanced up at the door again, willing her to walk through it but the oak door stayed still and silent. It was getting later. But she had told him she'd be here. She told him to meet her. So he waited.

Ted laid back on the desk and tucked his arm behind his head. Moonlight streamed in from the window, causing long shadows to fall across the room from the mismatched furniture that lined the walls.

He would wait a few more minutes. Who was he kidding? He would wait the whole bloody night. He watched the stars move across the sky until his eyes burned with sleep.

Red. Ted could see red. Blearily he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. His body was sore and stiff after lying on the desk all night. The calm moonlight was replaced by warm, strong rays of sun bearing down on him. Ted groaned and pulled himself up. His hand slid over something on the desk and he looked down as he wiped his eyes.

It was a small piece of paper folded in half. Ted yawned and opened it.

'_You Snore'_ was written in small, neat writing. Andromeda's writing.

Ted leaned back on the desk again, the parchment resting in his hand on his chest and a large, open mouth smile on his face.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Seventh Year, December**

Ted heaved his bag onto his shoulder and walked out of his dormitory to head down to Hogsmeade to catch the train home for the holidays. Andromeda had left his bed and his arms about an hour ago to go back to her dorm to pack and gather her things for the break. Ted sighed happily. It had taken so long and so much, but he finally had Andromeda.

"Mr. Tonks, just the man I'm looking for," Professor Sprout and Madame Hooch were walking towards him down the corridor. "I'm glad I caught you before you left," She said with a smile.

Ted was a little nervous that they were both here. Had something happened? Was he in more trouble from the incident in Defense Against the Dark Arts?

Professor Sprout held out a letter for him. "This came at breakfast, but you weren't there." She said beaming.

Ted gently took the letter, looking between Professor Sprout's smiling face and Madam Hooch's excited expression.

"It's from the Appleby Arrows!" She whispered excitedly.

Ted's eyes grew large and he ripped the letter open.

His eyes devoured the words, moving quickly down line after line.

"Well?" Madame Hooch asked, unable to hold it back any longer.

"_After deliberating with the team, I would like to offer you a place as Keeper for the Appleby Arrows upon your graduation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in June!"_ Ted read, his voice growing louder with each word.

"Oh, I just knew it!" Professor Sprout said, clasping her hands together.

"Well done, Tonks!" Madame Hooch beamed at him. "Well deserved!"

Ted stared at the letter in his hands, reading it over and over.

"Breathe, boy!" Madame Hooch laughed and slapped his shoulder.

Ted forced a breath out of his chest sharply. He was going to play Quidditch professionally. It was better than he could have ever dreamed of.

"Congratulations, Ted," Professor Sprout said, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," Ted finally breathed out. "Thank you!" He practically shouted.

This was more than just a dream come true. With this position he would have enough money for a comfortable life, not an extravagant one, but a comfortable one. One he could share with Andromeda. He knew she was worried about leaving her life behind to be with him and this was the first step towards building a new life together.

"I've got to tell Howard," Ted said excitedly and Professor Sprout nodded with pride. "And my girlfriend," He added, almost as excited to say those words as he was about the letter in his hand.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Seventh Year, January **

Andromeda turned on her side as she tried to get to sleep. She glanced at the table next to her bed and saw the snow globe that Ted had given her for Christmas. It hardly seemed possible that it was just a few weeks ago that she woke up in his bed and he promised her a life with him in a cottage just like the one that was enclosed in the glass dome.

She didn't even feel like the same person. That Andromeda had been free, and loved, and happy. Now she was just a shell, just a ghost of who she once was. If she was even that. She felt like there was a hole in her chest where Ted used to be and everyday it seemed to grow larger. One day it would swallow her whole.

Andromeda reached out and picked up the snow globe. She slowly turned it and watched the snow fall gently around the small cottage. At least she would have this. A perfect little world, protected by fragile glass against the brutal truth she was living in now. Andromeda tucked it against her chest and cradled it there.

That's what she would be, what she would turn herself into. Locked away, protected by glass from the world around her. Lucius would be able to touch her, hold her, but never get to what was inside. She would live out her days, locked in his Manor, and locked away inside of herself.

Andromeda ran her fingers over the glass dome and sniffed lightly. She wondered if Ted was lying in his bed right now and looking at the picture she had given him. She had meant it, she still did; she was still his. No ring on her finger would change the way she felt about him. Lucius could try and stamp it out, he could try and beat it out of her, but the love was still there, mixed with her blood. And it would _never_ go away.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Seventh Year, February -** _**Present**_

Andromeda slipped her shirt off her shoulders and slid her skirt over her hips. She peeled her bra from her body and her panties hit the floor as she stepped out of them. Folding and stacking her clothes, Andromeda turned to the large marble bath and padded over to the edge, turning the golden faucet letting hot, steaming water stream out of it and fill the small pool.

She pulled her long waves up and tied them messily on top of her head. With a sigh, Andromeda looked down over her body. She loved the way it felt when Ted would run his hands over her until she craved more of him. But soon it would be Lucius' hands on her body. Andromeda shivered at the thought. His hands were rough, urgent, and unforgiving. And they would be the only hands to ever touch her again.

She looked down at the black pearl ring on her hand, diamonds surrounding the jewel. It was a constant reminder of what was coming. She tried to remind herself _why_ she was doing this; for Narcissa, for her parents. She was buying their future with her freedom. She slipped the ring from her finger and tucked it into the pocket of her robes.

Andromeda let her body sink into the scalding water up to her neck and leaned against the side of the bath, sitting on the small seat that ran around the edge. She let her legs stretch out and rise slowly in the water, watching them just under the surface.

Today was Valentine's Day and she had only barely escaped Lucius' clutches by convincing him that she needed a good long soak in the baths tonight.

"I can join you," He murmured as he brushed her hair back over her shoulder, his fingers played on the skin around her neck. Andromeda tried to stop her skin crawling as he leaned in, his lips brushing her ear.

She pulled away from him slightly and didn't need to see his face to know the disappointed look that was in his eye.

"Not tonight. I just want to relax," She said softly.

"Love," Lucius purred. "It's Valentine's Day," His hands ran down her arms to her wrists and Andromeda readied herself for him to tighten his grip on them but it did not come.

Gradually she turned her face back towards him and met his grey eyes, surprisingly soft.

"Come to my bed tonight," He breathed out.

"Lucius," Andromeda started.

"Let me help you relax," His eyes darted to her lips. "Let me make you feel _good_, you know I can," His grey eyes bore into hers and Andromeda felt her heart skip a beat. Lucius shifted and moved his body closer to hers.

Andromeda swallowed. She couldn't put this off forever, but she could put this off for now.

"Not tonight, Lucius,"

Now she was watching her toes break the surface of the water before she brought them back under again. She liked the feeling of weightlessness she had in the water. Without the ring, she felt lighter as well. She could almost pretend that she wasn't marrying Lucius in just a few months, that she was free to be with who she wanted, that she would be able to feel Ted press into her again-

"Andromeda?"

She screamed and turned quickly in the direction of the voice, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to cover her bare body.

Ted was standing there, turned slightly to the side and his hand over his eyes. He was sliding his foot slowly forward, trying to find his way across the room without seeing.

"Sorry! Sorry," He said quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you," His voice was soft and Andromeda felt a pang ring through her chest at seeing him, this close, again.

"It's… okay," She said breathlessly. Andromeda backed up to the other side of the pool and sunk deep under the water again. She couldn't help but think about last term when Lucius snuck in here and jut how _different_ this experience was.

Ted shuffled closer and eventually stopped, his hand still over his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Ted?" Andromeda asked.

"I need to talk to you; I need to tell you something,"

"And so you snuck in here and ambushed me?" She said accusatorily.

Andromeda could see the blush in his cheeks under his hand as Ted stammered. "It's… hard, to talk to you now,"

She knew what he meant. Lucius did not leave her alone unless there was someone around to chaperone her. Sometimes it was Narcissa, sometimes one of his friends, but Andromeda was never left alone anymore, which was strange because she had never felt lonelier.

"What did you need to tell me?" She asked and squeezed her arms around herself tighter.

Ted paused and Andromeda watched him shift at the edge of the pool. "I love you," He said softly. Andromeda's heart flared to life for a moment only to be ripped through by the pain at the first sign of life. "Too," He added.

It was quiet enough to hear the water drops falling from the ends of her hair into the bathwater.

"Too?" Andromeda asked, surprised.

"Yes." Ted said more firmly. A few more drops. "I know you still love me."

Andromeda's eyes opened wide in surprise. They hadn't talked since the first day back and that was _weeks _ago. Andromeda had done her best to avoid him, trying to save him from having to see her with Lucius. Instead she had condemned herself to spending more time with Lucius, locked away in the common room, to try and spare him more pain.

"Why…" She took a deep breath. "What makes you think that?" She asked softly. He wasn't wrong; she still loved Ted with every ounce of her being, but she felt like she had lost herself and with that, the happiness and love Ted had brought into her life.

"You warned me, about Malfoy."

"Just because I don't want you beaten to a pulp doesn't mean that-"

"Howard," Ted said quickly.

Andromeda froze. She and Howard had struck up a strange friendship but one that she had latched onto tightly the past month and a half. Howard was someone she could talk to outside of Lucius' influence. At first he had been angry with her for hurting Ted, but Andromeda had told him why she did what she did and he had been understanding and actually been helping her get through these past few weeks.

"Don't be mad at him," Ted said, hand still over his eyes. "He didn't want to tell me,"

Andromeda wanted to jinx Howard good and proper, but instead just rolled her eyes.

"And what exactly did Rogers say?" Andromeda asked with an edge to her voice.

"That you missed me,"

"Once again, doesn't mean that I still-"

"I know you do," Ted cut her off. "Because I can feel it. I can feel _you,_ Andromeda. You're in here," Ted placed his other hand over his heart. "I love you and you love me too. _I can feel it,_"

Andromeda felt the tearing in her chest again. "So?" She managed.

Ted let out a sharp breath. "So? So… We can be together!"

She could see his brows pull together under his hand.

"Ted, we can't…"

"Why not? Seriously, why not? Why…. Why are you with him?" He asked, frustration in his voice.

"You were there." Andromeda said darkly.

"I know," Ted sounded like he was in pain. "Dromeda, I'm so sorry, it was all my fault,"

"No," She cut him off. "He would have done it even if you hadn't come." Andromeda knew that Lucius had come to the house that night to ask her Father for her hand and since he was in that much financial trouble he would have sold her off whether Ted had showed up or not.

"But… You don't have to marry him," Ted said softly. "You… I thought you wanted to be with me…"

The chasm in her chest ached with a quake, the glass she kept her heart in began to shake.

"I do," She said before she could stop herself.

Ted's body tensed and froze.

A moment passed before he said, "So why are you with Malfoy?" She could see the tension in his body as he said these words.

Having Ted this close, saying these things… It caused her shriveled heart to give a thump, pumping blood through it for what seemed like the first time in weeks. Andromeda moved through the bath gently and stood on the small bench at the edge. Ted still had his hand over his eyes and he was breathing heavily as she lifted herself from the water in front of him.

Andromeda let her arms fall to her sides.

Ever so slightly, Ted parted his fingers and she caught a glimpse of his earthy eyes. Gradually he pulled his fingers further apart and removed his hand from his eyes. They stayed on her face for a moment before they traveled down her frame as his expression changed to one of reverence.

"I'm not with him right now," Andromeda whispered and wrapped her wet hands around the back of his neck and pulled Ted, fully clothed, against her as they tumbled backwards, falling with a large splash into the bath.

Andromeda and Ted sank under the water but that did not stop Ted from wrapping his arms around her, holding her naked body against his clothed one as his lips landed on hers, bubbles swirling around them wildly.

She clung to him, clasping him tightly to her. After all this time, she had him again and she didn't want to let go, even for air, even for life.

Ted held her to him and pushed against the bottom of the pool with his legs and brought them up to break the surface.

They broke apart for only a moment, each gasping for breath before they dove back in on each other.

His hands landed on her waist, and he ran them over her back, holding her tightly. Andromeda ran her hand through his hair, pulling his head down towards her. Her skin felt so good, so soft and tender in his hands and he slid them over her back, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her wet, naked body against himself.

Andromeda whimpered as she moved her full lips eagerly over his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him free range over her body. She wanted him to have it, to have her, every part of her. She belonged to him; not to Lucius', but to Ted.

Ted pushed her against the wall of the bath. He felt like he was drunk on her as his body reacted to hers. His hands remembered her curves as they ran over them again after so long without her. He massaged her breasts with a deep pressure and Andromeda moaned into his mouth. He couldn't stand it; he had to be with her, he had to have her.

He removed one hand from her only long enough to rip his trousers open and push them down over his hips. He grabbed her thighs and pulled them around him making Andromeda gasp and cling onto his wet collar until he grabbed onto her round ass, holding her up again.

Ted didn't waste any time and thrust into Andromeda with a loud groan. Andromeda made a high-pitched noise and clung onto his shoulders as he pushed into her over and over, panting.

His wet shirt clung to his body, practically see through as water dripped from his hair into his face and onto her chest, droplets rolling over her breasts and into the water, splashing around them with the movement of their bodies. Ted had his face buried in her neck as he groaned from deep within.

Andromeda wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, holding tightly to him and clenching her body around him. "I love you," She whispered into his ear. "I love you so much, Ted," She gasped as he filled her magnificently, making her stretch around him to what she knew must have almost been her breaking point.

She kissed his neck, letting her lips suck gently at the skin there, tasting him. "Oh, Ted!" She breathed out and Ted pushed her harder into the wall of the bath pool with a grunt. He pumped himself into her, his hands sliding over her skin trying to cover every single inch of her and she took all of him deep inside herself.

She felt him start to shake. "Don't stop," She begged, "Please," Andromeda leaned her head back and his lips landed on her throat where the black pearl used to rest. "Please, don't ever stop," Andromeda moaned.

Ted closed his eyes as she tightened around him. This was heaven. Her body was heaven and she let him _in_. Andromeda gasped and clung onto him as he thrust quickly into her, making sure that she exhausted every second of her orgasm. Slowly she opened her eyes and met his.

They were the deep color of molten gold that they only turned when she was-

Ted lost control and felt his body convulse against hers as he drained himself inside of her. He called out her name in passion, in worship, as he gripped the edge of the pool tightly with one hand and her face with the other, keeping her eyes locked onto his as he twitched a few times, before pulling her lips back onto his.

"I love you so fucking much, Andromeda," Ted breathed out as the water around them sloshed lazily. "I missed you like crazy," He murmured against her neck.

Andromeda wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, cradling his head into her neck and chest as he gasped for breath.

"I love you… I love you," He recited like a prayer into her skin.

Andromeda swallowed hard and felt tears prick in the corner of her eyes as her heart slowed and the all too familiar feeling of self loathing slithered back into her, coiling itself deep inside her and constricting until everything else seemed to fade.

"I love you…" He prayed.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/sent me messages about my cat. She passed away on Sunday and it's been really rough on me. She always sat on the back of my chair when I was writing and she was really my best friend. It's not been easy for me the past few days. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a little different. I am hoping to have the next one up in a couple of days and then if I can get back on my regular updating schedule. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This chapter was so hard to write. I know a lot gets covered, but there's not much time left. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.**

**Soundtrack: Phoria's "Melatonin" and "Saving Us a Riot" The National's "Fireproof"**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda didn't feel guilt for many of the things she had done. She never felt bad about jinxing Ethel Midgen in third year or for cheating on the Charms quiz in fifth year she had forgotten about. She didn't feel bad about snapping at people when they said good morning or laughing when they blew their eyebrows off with a wrong spell.

She also didn't feel bad about cheating on Lucius. Not one bit. She had told him that she would marry him and be his wife. She wore his ring as a reminder to herself, to him, and to everyone around them that she had submitted and was a future Malfoy.

_Andromeda Malfoy. _She shuddered at the thought.

But she had felt alive for the first time in months when she had been with Ted and nothing could take that away from her. The spark she had felt with him was growing into embers in her chest. Her heart was beginning to beat again and her grey world had a small red glow from the coals inside her.

It had been less than two months that she and Lucius had been formally engaged. It had been the first time she was really alone with Ted. She hadn't thought twice about pulling him into the water and into herself.

Andromeda smirked to herself. Lucius would have _killed_ to have her give herself to him the way that she gave herself to Ted. Again.

Ted had stood there, beside the pool, water dripping from his clothes as Andromeda had dressed quickly. She left the ring in her pocket until she reached the common room and slipped it into place as she slipped back into her role as Lucius' fiancée.

Andromeda had been dutiful to Lucius the rest of the weekend; sitting quietly beside him while he wrote out letters to different business partners and even fetched him a new quill when his blunted. She played her part, serene and silent on the outside, while on the inside she thought of the way the water splashed against her and Ted's writhing bodies.

And the embers inside her burned.

"Are you quite all right?" Lucius asked her with a strange look on his face. "You're flushed," His brows knitted together and he brought the back of his hand up to her cheek, feeling the heat under her skin.

Andromeda flinched and pulled back slightly as he frowned, looking her over.

"I'm fine," She muttered, her eyes fluttering as she tried to push the way Ted had held her face in his hand as he came inside her.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" He asked, concern in his voice.

Someone who didn't know Lucius would mistake this for affection, but Andromeda knew that he only wanted her in good health so that she would be in good condition for him. Her state was now a reflection on him and as a future Malfoy, she had to of be the image of perfection.

"No, thank you, though," Andromeda tried to keep her voice soft, but it shook slightly.

Lucius eyed her and Andromeda held his gaze for as long as she could before she dropped it to her lap and fiddled with the ring there. She was very glad that Lucius was not a Legilimens and could not read what was running through her mind.

He placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her fingers from playing with her ring. Andromeda lifted her eyes to his and saw a shadow pass through them. He might not be able to read her mind, but Lucius wasn't a stupid man.

"I think I am going to find Narcissa," She announced.

Lucius looked her over one more time before stating in a very business-like tone, "You're excused."

Andromeda kept her face straight but anger sparked from the embers inside her. Standing up, she turned on her heel.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda found it hard to concentrate in classes on Monday. She could feel Ted's gaze on her and only hoped that Lucius did not notice it. She kept her eyes trained on Professor Flitwick as he lectured, but after two hours she found it hard to stop her own thoughts from slipping into the forefront of her mind.

At least this afternoon she had Arthimancy and Ted had Divination. She could have a bit of a break from him because her body was responding to him without her brain's consent. She could practically _feel_ him across the room, like there was some sort of invisible force pulling them together. She didn't have to look at him to know that his dark eyes were burning into her. For her. And she was burning for him.

Andromeda sat next to Lucius, listened to the lesson, copied down her notes, and thought of Ted's hands on her.

Tuesday morning was History of Magic and another lecture. Unfortunately, Andromeda already knew all about Elfric the Eager and found it hard to listen to Professor Binns drone on. Most of the other students were dozing off or talking quietly amongst themselves as the ghost's monotone voice echoed around the large classroom. She glanced at Lucius beside her who looked like he was able to fall asleep.

She couldn't stand it any longer; Andromeda leaned slightly to the left and back, just far enough, and met Ted's warm eyes across the room. As soon as she looked into them she saw them light up and couldn't help but feel that same light inside of her. They crinkled around the edges as the lip he had just been biting lifted into a smile. Andromeda felt warmth flood her chest for just a moment but she clung to that feeling like she had clung to him in the baths.

She thought she would have been able to give him a quick glance and then get back to the lecture, but now that she was in his eyes, she couldn't pull away. Andromeda lifted her hand and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She saw a mischievous gleam in his chocolate eyes and fought the smile that was trying to break onto her face. Ted must have realized the effect he was having on her because he let his eyes move over her body slowly before bringing them back up and she felt heat and color rise into her cheeks along with it.

He leaned forward a little, his chair creaking underneath him, but kept his eyes locked onto hers. The blush in her cheeks was making him bolder, knowing that her blood was pumping for him.

Next to her Lucius started snoring lightly and Andromeda glanced back quickly, then turned back biting her lip to keep from laughing. Ted glanced at Malfoy for a moment then looked back at her, raising an eyebrow.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. Lucius made a loud noise and smacked his lips sleepily. She stifled a giggle and Ted snorted from across the room. Slowly his expression changed from humorous to questioning and he moved his eyes pointedly from Andromeda to Lucius and back again as if to ask, '_Why are you with him?'_

Andromeda sighed. She knew she needed to tell him the real reason behind her choice. Was this a choice? It didn't feel like one. It felt like an unforgiving weight slowly crushing her and everyday it pressed down harder, farther onto her. She glanced down at the ring on her finger and twisted it around a few times. Looking back up at Ted, she bit her lip.

Andromeda slowly lowered her eyes back down to the floor. Ted felt a sudden pang of sympathy for her. She didn't want this any more than he did, but something was making her do this. Or someone.

He just wanted her to open up and tell him. They could get through it, together. They had already gotten through so much. She brought her honey eyes back up to meet his.

"That is where we will leave off for today, class," Professor Binns droned. Students started shuffling in their seats as they began to gather their things. Lucius jerked awake at the noise around him and blinked heavily. He looked at Andromeda next to him and saw she was turned in Ted's direction.

"Let's go," He said in a low voice and stood up.

Andromeda hesitated, just a moment, but a moment too long. Lucius grabbed her arm and pulled her up beside him.

Ted jerked forward, but caught himself before he had launched himself across the room at the two Slytherins. Lucius sneered at him as Ted glared back.

"We have to finalize the invitations, love," He said loud enough to make sure Ted could hear him. "They'll need to go out soon,"

"Okay," She mumbled and Lucius ran his hand down her arm and took her hand in his.

Ted felt his body tense. He knew Malfoy was doing this in front of him just to get a rise out of him.

Suddenly she raised her head up and turned to stand in front of Lucius, blocking him from leaving the classroom. "Okay, let's do that over lunch. Narcissa has the samples." Malfoy's eyes lit up at her eagerness. "Because I have a Care of Magical Creatures essay to finish tonight and I'll need to go to the Library."

"That's fine, I can work there with you,"

"No." Andromeda snapped. Ted watched their interaction with interest. "I need to concentrate and I can't focus when you're-" She stopped talking as Lucius brushed his fingers along her jawline.

"Hmm, I'm a distraction?" He purred. Ted saw something flash in Andromeda's eyes for just a moment. "Maybe I can distract you during lunch," He leaned in towards her.

Andromeda turned her head sharply. "We need to finish the invitations, Lucius," She said firmly.

Lucius chewed the inside of his lip in frustration as Andromeda turned and tossed her hair over her shoulder before walking out of the classroom.

Ted couldn't help but grin at her antics; after all these years he was still impressed by her cleverness. She had told him where she'd be tonight and alone at same time shutting down Malfoy in front of him. Ted shook his head. _Slytherins._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda wandered up and down the aisles of the Library in the Magical Creatures section and waited for Ted to arrive. She had successfully shaken Lucius for the evening by playing nice. All through lunch they had gone over samples of different paper, fonts, and seals for the invitations. Lucius had been upset that she refused to let him use the Malfoy crest as the seal.

"I'm not a Malfoy yet," She argued.

"You're as good as," Lucius snapped.

"What about a L and an A?" Narcissa offered.

"I like that," Lucius said with a small smile.

"No." Andromeda crossed her arms.

"Then what _do you_ want?" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"It can just be plain," Andromeda suggested.

"No it can't!" Narcissa gasped.

"If you want it plain, then why not use the Malfoy crest?" Lucius argued.

"Because I'm not a Malfoy!" Andromeda shouted.

It had gone on like that for almost twenty minutes before finally they agreed on a dragon in the style of the ones of the Malfoy family crest. They were to have a black velvet ribbon tied around them and would be sent out tomorrow to a select group of invitees.

Andromeda reached for a book off the shelf but paused when she saw the black pearl ring, standing out darkly against the pale skin of her hand. It seemed to be looking back at her. Light flashed across it, reminding her of the look in Lucius' eye. Slowly, she slipped it from her finger and placed it in her pocket.

Ted walked through the Library, checking each row for Andromeda. He finally found her and watched her for a moment before he approached.

She was reaching for a book high on one of the shelves. Lifting her body to stand on her toes, Andromeda reached an arm up above her head, fingers barely brushing the binding for the book she was trying to get. Her shirt stretched tight over her chest and Ted sucked in a small breath as her skirt lifted a little also. Her shirt became untucked and just a sliver of her smooth stomach was exposed.

He couldn't help himself.

Ted moved behind her quietly and reached one hand up, grabbing the book she was trying to reach and placed the other lightly on the bare skin at her waist, letting his fingers run over it for a brief moment.

Andromeda gasped and spun around, her wavy hair fanning out around her. Her wide eyes met Ted's, like two pools of melted chocolate. He kept his hand on her and pushed her against the shelf gently, moving his body to hold her there.

Her full lips parted and Ted felt something run down his spine and settle low in him at the sight of her looking up at him from under her dark lashes.

Holding up the book he said, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Not even close," She breathed out as she felt warmth spread inside of her.

Ted smirked. She was breathing quickly, her chest rising and falling pleasantly.

"So," Ted tilted his head to the side a little as his dirty blonde hair fell in his eyes. "You've set a date?"

Andromeda breathed out slowly. "Please don't make me think about that,"

Ted leaned in close to her and placed the book back on the shelf, resting his hand there. "I think I know of a way to… clear your head," Ted said in a low voice.

Andromeda felt her knees go weak.

He sucked in his bottom lip and she felt warmth slide and settle in her lower stomach.

"He's got his little friends watching me," Ted breathed out. His eyes hardened slightly. "I see them, outside my dorm," Ted ran his fingers down her arm. "It's like he doesn't trust you or something,"

Andromeda felt her lips turning into a smirk. "I wonder why," She whispered.

Ted's fingers reached her hand and played with her fingers. He noticed the missing ring and his eyes lit up as he brought them back to hers. "Maybe because you keep sneaking off to fuck a Mudblood," He said throatily.

"Don't call yourself that," Andromeda's voice was soft.

"Why not?" Ted rolled his shoulders forward. "That's what I am. To him at least. A dirty, filthy Mudblood…" Ted leaned down close to her, "That's fucking his Pureblood fiancée," He whispered in her ear.

Andromeda felt a shiver run down her spine and into her core. All she could do was take in a shaky breath.

"Mmm, if only he knew the dirty things you let me do to you…" Ted's voice was hoarse and Andromeda felt lightheaded. "I bet it would kill him to know I got there first,"

Andromeda watched his adam's apple bob in his throat before she frowned.

"Got there first?" Andromeda's voice hardened. "Is that what I am to you? A mile marker in your race with him?"

Ted pulled back and locked eyes with her.

"Dromeda, I'm sorry," Ted took her hand in his. "It's just… You being with him; it's driving me crazy,"

Andromeda stared flatly back at him.

"Let me show you what you are to me," Ted said smoothly.

Slowly, fighting it, Andromeda smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Ted grinned.

She sighed. "It's always a yes,"

He leaned down, opening his lips to take hers. Andromeda pushed him back slightly. "Not here," She whispered and glanced around.

"Then where? We'll be seen if we try and go back to mine,"

"You're Head Boy, don't you know somewhere we can go?"

Ted grinned. "I'm Quidditch Captain too,"

"Yeah, I know," Andromeda snapped, annoyed at what she thought was his bragging.

Ted chuckled. Helga help him, but he loved her short temper. He loved everything about her.

"Which means I have keys to the changing rooms, remember?"

Andromeda eyes widened and the fire inside them flickered hungrily.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She waited ten minutes before leaving the Library. It was the longest ten minutes of her life. Andromeda walked around the Library, making sure she was seen by as many people as possible before sneaking out quietly and sticking to the shadows as she made her way outside.

Once she was out of sight from the large entrance doors, she broke into a run, heading down towards the Quidditch Pitch and the small building that held the changing rooms off to the side of it. She made herself slow as she approached, trying to catch her breath.

Andromeda ran her hands through her hair and hoped it didn't look too messy. Who was she kidding? It was about to become so tangled it would take her half the night to sort it out.

The door opened and Ted appeared in front of her. His rich eyes were alight and burning into her. He had rolled up the sleeves of his white button down and loosened his black and yellow Hufflepuff tie. His dirty blonde hair fell messily into his face.

Andromeda's cheeks were flushed with a light pink and her chest was heaving against the buttons on her shirt.

"For a moment I thought you were going to leave me down here by myself," Ted said in a low voice.

"I'm sure you could just bewitch a few Quaffles to take your frustration out on," She smirked.

"Nothing can get you out of my system," Ted said in a deep voice.

Andromeda walked towards him until she was just inches away from him. Her honey eyes looked like they were liquid as she brought them up to his. "Well I guess that means you need to get into mine," She breathed out.

Ted grabbed the back of her head and the small of her back and crashed his lips down on hers with a groan. He pulled her inside and slammed the door behind them.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted's foot landed in a bucket with a half inch of old dirty water in it. A broom clattered to the floor behind them. A bottle fell off the shelf and rolled across the floor.

"Mmm, Ted, I have to go," Andromeda tore her lips away from his, but he kept his fingers in her hair, holding her in place as he kissed her jaw down to her neck.

"Stay," He murmured. "Just a little while longer," It had been a week since the night she slipped away from Malfoy. They only had bits of moments like this now, but it was something. Even if it was something in Filch's supply cabinet.

The bucket scraped across the floor as he pushed her into the shelves behind them.

Andromeda's lips were pillow soft and she tasted _so sweet_, like _honey._

"Teddy…" She breathed out and ran her hands down his muscular back, pulling at his hips, bringing him closer to her.

Ted groaned and cupped her breast, feeling for the tender nipple through her shirt. Andromeda gasped as he squeezed it, rolling it in his fingers. He trailed his lips over her neck and gently sucked on her earlobe. Andromeda moaned out his name making pleasure shoot through his body along with his blood.

"I mean it," Andromeda pulled away. "I really have to go, I can't-"

Ted pressed his hips into hers and knew that she could feel how hard she had made him.

"Oh, _Teddy,"_ Andromeda's eyes fluttered and he dove back in on her.

"Mmm, yes baby," Ted groaned and let his hand travel over her stomach. He felt her muscles contract and her hips jerked forward a little. He continued down until he could get his hand under her skirt and cupped her mound. "Let me feel how wet you are for me,"

"Ted!" Andromeda tightened her thighs around his wrist, stopping him from moving forward, but trapping him where he was.

He crashed his lips back onto hers and she whimpered, as he just barely was able to wiggle his fingers against her.

"Ted we can't," Andromeda said breathlessly and pushed him back a little.

Her honey eyes were staring up at him from under her heavy lids and dark lashes, her wavy hair spilled around her face. Her lips were that delicious shade of dark pink, glistening slightly. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Come on baby," Ted murmured. "Just... just let me have a taste,"

Andromeda's brows pulled towards each other; she was fighting with herself. Slowly she nodded.

Ted sucked in a breath as Andromeda slowly unclenched her thighs.

He looked her right in the eyes as he slid a finger under her panties and ran it along her slit. He could already feel her slickness seeping out. Andromeda made a small high-pitched noise.

He dipped the finger in; she was _soaked_. He kept to his promise and only pushed one finger inside her, but it slid in so easy.

She was so warm, so soft, so… so fucking delicious.

Ted pulled it out and stuck it in his mouth, sucking it eagerly. He watched as her mouth opened slightly and her eyes swirled with lust until they were almost golden.

"Ohh, fuck, I have to go," She whimpered and pulled herself from him.

Ted grinned as Andromeda disappeared out the door, her wavy hair fanning out around her. He leaned back against the rickety shelf; slowly he brought his finger back to his mouth, tasting her again.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Did you see the notice about the Graduation Gala?" Howard asked on their way back from Divination.

"Yeah," Ted wasn't really interested in it. As soon as he saw the notice on the bulletin board he had thought of Andromeda. Andromeda in a beautiful gown, sweeping across the dance floor… In Malfoy's arms.

"So, uh, I was thinking about who to ask and, uhm," Howard watched the stairs carefully as he descended them. "Do you think that, uh, Imogen would want to go with me?" His voice raised an octave as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Imogen? Yeah!" Ted said excitedly. He had never really thought about Howard and Imogen together, but she was such a sweet girl and a good friend of his after playing Quidditch together for years.

"She'd want to go with me?" Howard asked skeptically.

"You should ask her," Ted wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "You never know until you ask. And Im is a great girl. I couldn't have asked for a better seeker."

Howard laughed a little and seemed to breathe easier. "Yeah, she's something else." He said with a far away look in his eye.

"Look at you!" Ted laughed. "Look at your little face!" He grabbed Howard's cheek and pinched it.

"Get off me," Howard shoved him back, laughing with him.

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I guess tonight, maybe after dinner? I don't want to wait and someone else have asked her first," Howard stopped talking as he saw Ted's face slowly falling. "Oh, mate, I… I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"It's okay," Ted said, dismissing Howard's concern with a simple smile.

But it was not okay. Andromeda might indulge in him in a dark corner or dirty broom closet, but she would be on Malfoy's arm all night. He would be showing her off, his hand on her waist, his eyes on her body… And Ted knew what thoughts were behind them.

"Make sure you get a purple tie," Ted said, trying to push the thoughts from his mind and focus on being a good friend to Howard.

"Purple?" He asked.

"It's her favorite color," Ted explained. "She's always asking to get it added to the uniforms somehow,"

Howard grinned. "Purple it is, then,"

"We're yellow and black!" Ted faked outrage. "Where would purple even fit in?"

"Maybe on the badger?" Howard offered.

"Holy Helga, don't mention that to her," Ted said seriously.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda pushed Ted against the wall of the bathroom stall. He chuckled and reached behind her, locking them in together. Andromeda was already breathing heavily, not trying to hide the desire she felt for him. The things he made her _feel…_

She pulled his mouth down on hers, sucking on his lips and sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"Did you miss me?" Ted grinned and locked his hands around her waist, pulling her against him as he leaned back into the wooden panels behind him.

"Oh you have no idea," Andromeda smirked and slowly sucked on her bottom lip, letting it slide out of her mouth. Ted watched intently.

"I think I do," He said throatily and barely brushed his lips against hers, teasing her.

Andromeda pouted. "Don't be glib, Teddy," She tucked her chin down.

Ted breathed out slowly, knowing she would feel it against her lips. "Keep calling me Teddy and I'll be anything you want me to be," He pushed her against the opposite wall and gave her the kiss he had been teasing her with.

"We don't have much time," Andromeda murmured and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lucius is at Quidditch practice and-"

"And you're here with me," Ted finished for her. Andromeda tilted her face up towards him and she saw his eyes slide down her neck to the few inches of cleavage visible at the top of her shirt.

He moved his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts firmly. He released a growl from low in his throat and Andromeda felt like she could have melted into his hands. She could lose herself in him. No, this is where she would _find_ herself.

He ran his nose along hers. "I don't care about Lucius," He whispered. "And I don't think you do either. I think that you only care about how good it feels when we're together,"

Ted dipped his head into her neck.

Andromeda closed her eyes as his lips tenderly landed on her skin. He was right, she didn't care about Lucius. She ran her fingers over the back of his head. But Ted wasn't the only one she cared about. She was doing this for Narcissa. She couldn't forget that.

"Just for the record," Andromeda said quickly. "This doesn't change anything," She had to say the words. For him. For herself.

Ted gave a low chuckle and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, making her shiver under him. "We'll see," He whispered.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"What do you think about this arrangement?" Narcissa asked excitedly as she pointed to a large display of flowers in Witch Weekly's seasonal wedding magazine.

Andromeda glanced, but didn't bother really looking at it. "It's nice," She commented.

"When I get married I am going to have white centerpieces, maybe with peacock feathers in them," She said wistfully.

"Yeah, let's do that," Andromeda said, only half paying attention.

"The feathers?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah, whatever you'd like," She said, her voice bland.

Narcissa squealed and dog-eared the page in the magazine.

"In fact," Andromeda turned to her little sister. "Why don't you… pick it all out? As a wedding present to me."

"You mean, I can plan your wedding?!" Narcissa's blue eyes lit up brightly.

"I'd love it if you did," Andromeda said truthfully. She did not want to pick up centerpieces or flowers. She didn't want to choose silverware or plates. She didn't think she could stomach spending the next few months thinking about the worst day of her life that was approaching faster with each passing minute.

Narcissa screamed happily and threw her arms around Andromeda hugging her tightly.

"You're going to love it, I promise, I'll do such a good job!" She said eagerly.

"Now that's the kind of enthusiasm I like to see," Lucius drawled from behind the two Sisters. He leaned down and kissed Andromeda on the cheek before walking around the couch and sitting next to her. "You should try being a bit more like your sister, Andromeda,"

Narcissa blushed and gathered the different magazines she had spread out in front of them. "Oh my gosh, I have to go get the order forms!" She said excitedly and took off towards her dormitory.

Andromeda liked that she was able to make Narcissa happy. She was doing this for her, for her future. Andromeda watched her bounce off down the stairs and smiled a little for the first time in weeks. If she was this happy planning Andromeda's wedding she could only imagine what Narcissa would be like planning her own wedding. And that was what all of this was for, after all.

"And what would you like _me_ to get you for a wedding gift?" Lucius purred as he ran the back of his fingers down her arm to her lap, resting his hand on her thigh.

"You've done enough," She said softly, turning her face away from him. "You're paying for the wedding after all,"

"I'm paying for you," Lucius said darkly.

Andromeda turned sharply back towards him. His grey eyes glittered.

"You better be worth it," Lucius said harshly and gripped her thigh. She hated the feeling of his hands on her. Every time he touched her she was reminded of the way his hands tore at her on his birthday, pinning her down underneath him.

Ted's hands had always been tender. Even when he grabbed her thighs and hiked them up farther on his hips he never was harsh; he was _reverent._

"You're disgusting," Andromeda spat at him, breaking her submissive role she had adopted with him as the sparks from the embers flared up into a small flame.

"You have no idea," Lucius growled and dug his fingers into her thigh and Andromeda winced. "I am going to get what I'm paying for," Lucius said, his grey eyes narrowing, "In ways that Mudblood of yours could only _dream of_," He added just to hurt her.

Andromeda bit her tongue. She wanted to tell him that he would _never _have her like Ted had. She would never want him or love him or beg him for more. She wanted to tell him that she had _fucked Ted and loved it_. All the pain and suffering in her hardened into hate and she sharpened it into a knife, forging it in the low flames inside her.

One day. One day she would tell him. She would tell him how she gave herself, her purity, to Ted, to a Mudblood, and then laugh in his face. He had bought damaged goods. But until then Andromeda let the mask slide over her face and blinked as it locked into place.

"That's more like it," Lucius muttered and released her thigh, kissing her on the cheek before pulling back slightly then, looking deep into her eyes for a moment before grabbing her face in his hand and pressing his lips firmly on hers.

Andromeda groaned and tried to pull away. Lucius released her with a smirk and Andromeda fell back against the sofa and recoiled from him.

"You're going to have to do better than that," He sneered.

"I'll make an effort to swallow my vomit next time," Andromeda snarled.

Lucius leaned down, placing his face close to hers. "I can give you something else to swallow, love,"

Andromeda shoved him back roughly.

Lucius raised his hand in a threat.

"Do it," Andromeda snarled. "Do it here, where everyone can see you."

Lucius glanced around at the common room, Slytherins scattered around. Slowly he lowered his hand.

"Coward," Andromeda spat.

Lucius leaned towards her and Andromeda dropped her hand to her side, readying herself to draw her wand if needed.

"I'm a lot of things, Andromeda," He said in a low voice. "But the only thing that matters is that I am going to be your husband so you better start acting like my wife." His eyes flashed. "Starting with wearing your ring at all times. No more taking it off,"

Andromeda blinked in surprise. How could he have known she had taken it off?

"How… how did you know that?" Andromeda breathed out.

"I couldn't see you. It. I couldn't see it," Lucius quickly corrected himself. "It wasn't on your hand until you got back here."

Andromeda stared at him warily. He had slipped; he had said something he hadn't meant to. She just wasn't sure what he meant yet. She always slipped it in her pocket whenever she had a tryst with Ted, but always replaced it once they were done. Surely he hadn't seen it off her hand?

"Now why would you need to take it off? You wouldn't have… snuck off to anywhere you weren't supposed to be, would you?" Lucius' voice was dark and held a threat in it.

"No, of course not," Andromeda said and let the false truth ring clear in her voice.

Lucius sneered at her. "You're a liar." Andromeda's heart raced in her chest. "You're a good one too," His eyes surveyed her for a moment. He leaned in close to her again.

"Lucius, where is this coming from?." Andromeda tried to turn the nervousness in her voice to concern. "I'm your fiancée," She whispered.

"Most of the time it feels like I am engaged to Narcissa, not you. She's the one picking everything out. She's the one coming up to me and getting my opinion on things. And you're just…" Lucius sneered at her.

Andromeda's heart was racing but she did her best to keep her face calm. He couldn't know. She couldn't slip up. If he found out… Ted would be a dead man.

Lucius cast his eyes down. "You said you loved me," He said softly.

Andromeda was paralyzed.

"Were you lying then?" His grey eyes turned back up to hers. Not angry, not guarded. Just open.

"Do you think I'd lie about something like that?" She asked softly. And just to put an end to his questioning, Andromeda reached her hand up and lightly touched the blonde hair framing his face.

Lucius grabbed her wrist hard and pulled her hand in between them, looking at the ring on her finger.

"Were you lying that night?" Lucius' eyes turned cold and he gripped her wrist tighter.

She knew what night he was talking about. The night she had said she loved Ted in front of her Father and Lucius. His fingers were turning white as her hand turned red.

"Does it matter?" Andromeda said barely above a whisper.

A shadow settled behind his pale grey eyes and they turned cold again. He threw her hand down and Andromeda rubbed her wrist. The outline of his hand already appearing on her pale skin.

"No." He snapped. "It doesn't." He pulled back from her and took a deep breath. "You'll breed all the same." His voice was harsh. "Keep the ring on, Andromeda. Or I'll put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the blasted thing,"

"Okay so here is the form for the centerpieces and here is the one for-" Narcissa stopped short as she lifted her deep blue eyes up from the papers in her hands to Andromeda and Lucius on the sofa.

Lucius cleared his throat and slowly stood up, straightening his robes.

"Thank you, Narcissa," He said calmly. "You two fill them out and then bring them to me to sign." He gave her a small smile, cast his eyes back to Andromeda with a knowing nod before turning and walking away.

Narcissa paused for a moment, watching him leave before she sat down uncomfortably. She knew she had walked in on something and the tension hung in the air until Lucius made it to the other side of the room.

Andromeda tried to breathe normally but was finding it hard to do so. She turned her face away from her sister. She didn't want Narcissa to see her like this.

"Andromeda?" Narcissa's soft voice sounded and she placed a light hand on Andromeda's arm.

"I'm okay," Andromeda said softly. "We just had a disagreement." Lies. More lies. Would she ever get to stop?

"My God," Narcissa breathed out. "Andromeda… your wrist…" She reached a small hand out but Andromeda pulled her arm back away from her.

Andromeda closed her eyes briefly against the tears that pricked behind them.

"I'm okay," She repeated before turning back to Narcissa. "Hand me that form, will you?" She pointed to one of the papers on the table in front of them.

Narcissa did not move, only stared at her sister; her blue eyes widening and then darkening.

"I… I didn't think you were being serious," She said softly. "I thought you just said those things because you…"

Andromeda bit her lip. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of Narcissa. Not where Lucius could see her. She would cry later. In her bed. As she held the snow globe. She would retreat back into her glass world for now.

"So he never…" Narcissa's voice was barely a whisper.

Andromeda's eyes shot up to hers.

"_He_ didn't do those things to you. Lucius… Lucius did." Narcissa seemed to be having a hard time with this realization.

Andromeda sniffed and took a deep breath. "The order form, Cissy," She said firmly, but her voice shook.

"You love him," Narcissa breathed. "Tonks, I mean"

Andromeda closed her eyes at the sound of his name. She didn't want to lie anymore. Slowly she nodded.

Narcissa sucked in a sharp breath. "Then why are you marrying Lucius?"

Andromeda's honey eyes locked onto Narcissa's crystal blue ones. She didn't know about the gold. She didn't know all of this was for her. And Andromeda didn't have the heart to tell her.

"He's not the only one I love,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted pushed his hips up towards Andromeda as she bounced up and down on him. A flush of pink rose up from her chest into her cheeks as she threw her head back, mouth open and gasping for breath. Ted put his hands on her hips, rocking her back and forth on top of him.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her ashen waves spilled over his shoulders, bouncing along with her with every movement. She bucked her hips forward and Ted moaned loudly as he reached a new depth in her.

Andromeda fell forward, her hands landed on his strong chest and she dug her nails in. She ground her hips into his, feeling him stretch her wider. The impending threat of her wedding and what followed after was making Andromeda reckless.

They had spent most of March sneaking around in different places and now it was April. They were running out of time. She had lied to Lucius again tonight, claiming an essay she had put off, but this time didn't even bother to go to the Library. She had come straight here and jumped on Ted without a second thought.

"Oh God, Dromeda," Ted gasped. "Yeah, take it all," He pushed his head back into the pillow, but kept his eyes locked onto her. Her hair fell around him like a curtain and her floral scent overpowered him.

Her moans became more frequent, more urgent as she began to move almost erratically against him. She slid up and down his length and then crashed her hips into him, grinding as hard as she could back and forth on him. He could feel her tighten around him. She was close.

"You need me to make you come, baby?" Ted said in a low voice.

Andromeda whimpered, "Yes, please,"

Ted reached down between them and grazed his thumb across her clit.

Andromeda cried out. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them as he swirled his thumb around her. "Come on, baby." Ted groaned. "Come for me,"

Andromeda gasped and rocked herself faster on his cock. It wasn't long before she felt something coiled up inside her strike out in ecstasy, causing her body to shake and vibrate on top of him.

Ted felt her tighten and clench around him; her warmth squeezing him exquisitely. He watched as pleasure took her over, her breasts heaved with every breath, her nails digging into his skin around his heart, her thighs quivering against him. "Dromeda… Dromeda Yes!" He cried out as his cock twitched and he shot himself up into her.

Andromeda rode out her orgasm, milking him for every drop at the same time. Finally she slowed and collapsed on the bed beside him.

"Holy Helga," Ted breathed out and placed a hand on his stomach. "That was… Wow."

"I know," Andromeda said between breaths. She looked over at him and bit her lip as she smiled.

This was Andromeda as she should be, not forced into submission, not broken like a trained animal. She was wild, free, and divine. A force of nature. A goddess.

"Fuck, I love you," Ted breathed out and brushed a bit of her hair back from her face.

Andromeda gave a small laugh and tucked her head down in embarrassment. Ted lifted it back up to his with two fingers under her chin.

"I mean that," He said softly. "Dromeda, I… I _really_ love you,"

She leaned forward and placed her pillowy lips on his again, softly, passionately.

He could have died and not known it because this was pure heaven. Andromeda, smiling, happy, in his arms, in his bed. This is all he ever wanted, would ever want, right here.

He didn't want to ruin this moment, but he couldn't stop the question from bubbling up inside of him. "Why…" Ted shifted so he was facing her more. "Why are you marrying him?"

They had both silently agreed on the unspoken rule to not talk about her engagement while they were together. It hurt, knowing that she left him each time and returned to Malfoy's side. But it was rare that she was able to tear herself away from him and sneak off. Up until tonight he had been able to hold his peace, but no longer.

"I have to," She said in a small voice and tucked her hands under her chin.

"But what about… what you said to me? Before?" He could barely make the words come out. "You said you were mine,"

Honesty had always been an issue for Andromeda but she had made an effort to be truthful with Ted. Even if it was hard. And this was the hardest it had ever been.

"Was it that night?" He asked softly. "That night… Helga, help me, I think about that night all the time. I was so stupid for thinking that… I'm so sorry, I should never have come there. If I hadn't-"

"I would still be engaged to Lucius," Andromeda cut in. "He was there that night for that reason. You just… delayed the plan a little. My Father would have agreed whether you had been there or not,"

Ted felt sick hearing this. Andromeda wasn't something to be bought and sold. She was a person who had made her choice. But then something had changed after he had been thrown out. That was the piece he was missing. A piece of her keeping her from being his again.

"But that's your Father, not you. You… you could just refuse," Ted said. Andromeda watched several emotions roll over his face; confusion, anger, pain, and jealousy. "He stole you from me," Ted added darkly. She had been his. All his. But Malfoy had taken a piece of her and placed a piece of himself on her hand.

Ted looked down to her hand, tucked under her chin. She always took the ring off when they were together. He wasn't sure if she did it for him or herself. It didn't matter because she always put it back on when they were done. He felt like a stone had landed inside of him.

"But I agreed. I took his ring and I'll take his name." Andromeda said flatly and Ted locked his eyes onto hers, searching them for some sort of answer. How could she say that after what had just happened?

He stared at her for a few moments before speaking. "Then what are you doing with me?"

"I'm…" Andromeda started. "I'm doing what I want," She added bitterly

"So," Ted's voice was harsh. "You fuck around with the Mudblood for fun, but marry the Pureblood for power?"

Andromeda sat up and narrowed her eyes. "How can you even ask me that?"

Ted shrugged. "Seems to sum _this_ up," He snapped.

Andromeda looked into his brown eyes, normally so warm, but now dark. She knew that look; it was the same one he gave her last year after they had been found. And he had left her there. With Lucius.

She raised her chin. "I _love you_, Ted Tonks. And don't think for one moment that my love is something that I give _easily_. I gave you…" She forced out a breath. "I gave myself to you, _my purity_. That wasn't just for _fun_." She spat. "It meant something then and it means something now,"

Ted's expression changed from aggravation to shock.

"So next time you want to accuse me of…" Andromeda curled her lip, "_Fucking around with you,_ remember that I _gave you_ something that Lucius had to _buy_ with almost half his fortune," Andromeda snarled. "And I've _never _let him-"

"Andromeda, I didn't mean…" Ted sighed. "I didn't mean it like that," He reached out for her, waiting to pull her close to him but she rolled her shoulders and shrugged him off. "I'm sorry," Andromeda tossed her hair back and looked away from him. "Baby, I'm sorry," Ted moved his body closer to hers and wrapped his arms around her. Her skin was cool against his.

Andromeda tucked her face against his chest and let his warm arms and sweet earthy smell surround her. If she could stay here forever she would. She knew it was wrong to keep sleeping with Ted. She didn't want to give him false hope, but… She couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. It was just a few more weeks, a couple more months. Couldn't she just have that little bit of time?

Andromeda pulled back only far enough to look into his eyes. "There's something I need to tell you," Andromeda swallowed.

Ted felt nervous as he dropped his hand to her shoulder. "What is it?"

"You asked me why I'm marrying him," Andromeda tried to find the right words, but there were none. She knew she had to tell him now or she would never be able to. "I'm marrying Lucius because of his money." Andromeda dropped her eyes to the yellow damask bedspread.

"You're doing this for _money?_" Ted asked. "But, I've got my position with the Arrows, I can take care of you, of us!"

"It's not me I'm doing this for," Andromeda said softly and brought her honey eyes back up. She knew as hard as this was to tell him, it would be equally as hard for him to hear. "Lucius' gold is going to get my Father out of debt. He's lost everything, _everything_, Ted. Without it he would have to sell the house, the furniture, the heirlooms,"

"So he just sold his daughter instead," Ted said disgustedly.

"I'm not saying he was right," Andromeda snapped, "And I'm not doing it for _him_," Ted's eyes searched her face. "It's for my sister," Andromeda admitted. "For Narcissa. If my family is ruined, she will be too. She won't marry someone," Andromeda paused and glanced up at Ted as he frowned. "Respectable, and… that's what she's always wanted. A big house, a big wedding, a family. She's… She's not like me,"

Ted's brows pulled together. "So you agreed to… give up your happiness for hers?" Ted's heart lurched in his chest. He had thought she had changed her mind about him, thinking him too common, too poor for her; that her family had gotten in her head and changed her mind, but he had never thought she was doing this for her little sister.

Ted pushed himself up some. "I sort of hate myself for asking this, but, what about us?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Andromeda said sadly and her shoulders slumped. "Narcissa has been dreaming of her wedding since she was a little girl. I couldn't be the reason she lost that. Even if it meant that I lost…" She trailed off as her eyes met Ted's again. "I'm so sorry," She went on. "I never wanted to hurt you and I know I have. You should hate me. _I hate me,_" She added bitterly.

The small space between them on the bed seemed to be growing larger.

"I meant everything I said, Teddy," She brought her eyes back up to his. "I… I wish I could, but… She's my sister…" Andromeda felt tears prick behind her eyes.

Ted understood the pull of loyalty. There was almost nothing he would do to help his parents if they ever needed it, but just because the rational thought was there didn't mean the emotions stopped flowing inside of him.

"Come here," Ted pulled her close against him. She slid easily inside his arms, her bare body cool against his.

Andromeda allowed herself to take comfort in him. Is that what she had been doing all this time? Was she using him just like she had used Lucius last year? No. This was something else. Something different. Something new. And it would be over before she even realized what it really was.

"I'm hopeless." Andromeda murmured into his chest.

"No, you're not," Ted whispered and held her tighter. "You're mine,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda wrung out her hair quickly and pulled her clothes back on. She had detoured to the Prefect's Bath quickly on her way back to the common room, not wanting Lucius to sniff out where she had been. He had been able to taste Ted on her once before and didn't want to give him any reason to suspect where she had been tonight.

She hurried into the common room, sliding the ring back on her finger and glanced around. Narcissa was sitting at a large round table surrounded by her friends; Thaddeus, Rabastan, Titus, and Corban were talking closely in a darkened corner; Slytherins of all ages and years were scattered around; the only one she couldn't find was Lucius.

She hoped it was nothing and tossed her hair back, making her way to the stairs that led down into the girls' dormitory. Her evening with Ted had worn her out and all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and watch the snow fall around the cottage in the snow globe she kept beside her bed as she fell asleep.

She opened the door and stopped short. Lucius was lying on his side in her bed. _In her bed._ Andromeda's heart skipped a beat and then made up for it by pumping double time.

"Where were you?" He asked casually, not even looking up at her. Instead, he was tilting the snow globe with the cottage inside back and forth, watching the snow fall around inside it.

Andromeda was still frozen, her hand on the doorknob, her knee still bent in a half step. Her instincts told her to run and fast. She wanted to turn and flee from the room, race up seven flights of stairs and dive into Ted's arms.

But it would be useless; with his long legs Lucius would catch her before she made it to the common room and drag her, screaming, back down here.

"Andromeda?" He asked with a frown as he drummed his fingernails against the glass dome.

"I told you," She breathed out. "I had an essay,"

"_Liar,"_ He hissed. For the first time he turned his eyes up to her. Andromeda saw the hatred and jealousy swirling in his storm grey eyes.

Andromeda felt cold panic shoot through her veins. He could be guessing, trying to trap her like he did last term with the tie in Ted's room. Or he could know. He could have followed her, or paid someone to.

Her cunning mind spun fast. No, if he knew where she had been he wouldn't have waited for her here. He would have stormed in there, somehow, and drug her from Ted's bed. He was bluffing. And she could _lie_.

"Lucius," She said his name softly and took a step inside the room. "I was going to the Library, I was but," Her heart was beating so fast, but her brain was working even faster. She took another step towards him and saw his grip tighten on the snow globe. "But… I couldn't focus. I've got so much on my mind with the wedding and…"

He narrowed his eyes on her. Andromeda saw a curious gleam in them and knew she had his attention. "So I left."

"And where did you go?" He asked harshly. "Somewhere dark?"

Andromeda paused. "Dark?" She asked, confused. What was he talking about? "Yes." She lied and took another slow step towards him. "I went to the Prefect's Baths," It was technically the truth. She just left out the middle part where she had had sex with Ted, is all.

"Where was your ring?"

The best lies always came from the truth. "I took it off,"

"I told you," Lucius' grip on the snow globe tightened. "Not to do that anymore,"

"I know, I know, but…" Andromeda "I wanted to be alone. To think,"

Andromeda softened her face, her eyes, her shoulders. She _needed_ him to believe her. Her heart rate slowed, she could do this. Lying had always come easy to her.

"About?" Lucius asked, this time his voice a little less harsh.

"Us," She breathed out and let her lips part.

His expression immediately changed to one of hunger, longing, _lust_.

She had him. Now she just had to keep him.

"I know I've been… distant," She placed her hand on the poster of the bed. Lucius looked up at her with intense interest. "And… our wedding is getting closer," She added softly.

Lucius sat up, his grey eyes locked onto her, the snow globe still in his hands. If she said the wrong thing he would break it. If she said the wrong thing he would break _Ted_.

"I suppose…" She looked to the snow globe. She wished she could shrink down and hide in the cottage.

"Suppose what?" Lucius said in a low voice.

"That I should…" Andromeda's eyes fluttered slightly.

Lucius' hand closed over hers and she watched as he set the snow globe down on the bed beside him.

"Andromeda," He breathed out, "What are you saying?"

She wished they were almost anywhere else but her bedroom right now. She didn't know where she was headed in this conversation but this was not where she wanted it to go. She hated how out of control she felt around Lucius sometimes. But she wasn't just doing this for herself; if he found out, Ted would be a dead man.

"I… I don't know. That's why I needed to think," She said breathlessly.

Lucius stood up from the bed and she saw the snow globe roll along the bedspread. He ran his hands up her arms, closing them on her shoulders. "Stay with me tonight," He whispered and Andromeda lifted her eyes to his. "I can help you think," He brushed her cheek with his fingers. "Or not think," A smirk spread across his face.

"I can't," She said breathlessly.

"You can," Lucius purred and moved closer to her.

Andromeda watched the snow globe roll slowly on the bed, moving closer to the edge. She looked back to Lucius for a moment. Twenty minutes ago she had been in Ted's arms, kissing him, loving him. She couldn't stand the thought of spending the night with Lucius after that. He leaned down towards her.

Andromeda darted forward out of his grip and grabbed the snow globe as it rolled from the bed before it hit the floor. She landed hard on the ground, cradling it to her chest, just the way she had done on Christmas after she had been sold to Lucius.

Slowly she brought her honey eyes up to his. He was towering over her, his white fists balled at his sides. His eyes turned colder as he saw her on the floor, holding the snow globe as though it was precious.

"Where did you get that?" He asked darkly.

Andromeda pushed her hair from her face. "Christmas gift," She muttered.

Lucius' hand closed over her arm and he yanked her up before throwing her onto the bed. Andromeda did her best to hold onto the snow globe and protect its fragile little world. She looked up at Lucius glowering down at her, cold anger on his blotchy face.

"Give it to me," Lucius growled.

"No," Andromeda pressed it into her chest. "It's mine,"

Lucius dove on her, knocking the breath from her body as his hands harshly clawed at the snow globe. Andromeda curled up, holding it close to her body. Lucius' hands tore at her clothes, skin, and hair, anything he could get a hold of. He grabbed her arm and ripped it back from her. Andromeda cried out. His other hand clasped onto the snow globe.

"It's from _him_, isn't it?" He snarled.

"Stop!" Andromeda shouted.

He pulled the snow globe from her and held it back, high over his head. Andromeda reached up for it but his other hand collided with her cheek with a smack and Andromeda fell back as stars flashed in her vision for a second.

Lucius reached down with a shaking hand and wrapped it around her throat. He pulled her up to his level, his thin lip curled. Andromeda clawed and pulled at his hand around her throat but it did nothing to stop him.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, gasping for breath that she could not take.

Lucius felt his lower stomach contract at the sight of her like this in front of him. He pulled her closer to him and took a deep breath.

"I'm keeping this," He hissed, shaking the snow globe. "And I'm keeping you. I know you'll never love me but," He pressed his thin lips together for a second. "But I'll never let him have you."

Andromeda didn't know she could feel like this. Deprived of oxygen she felt her body slow down, but her heart beat faster than ever. She opened her mouth wider, just trying to get air that would not come.

Lucius leaned in and pressed his mouth onto her open one. His tongue sliding in and slithering over hers. Andromeda pressed her hands into his face, trying to push him back, but her arms were giving out.

"If I _ever_ found out you were with him," Lucius' grey eyes bore into hers. "I'd _rip him open_."

Black dots speckled in her vision.

Lucius' cold eyes traveled over her body, slowly. "Then I'd rip _you open_,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I have to leave it off there because honestly I changed this chapter around so many times I can't even count anymore. So hopefully I will soon be on a better schedule updating. I want to get back to twice a week, but things are still a little tough for me and this is such an emotional fic that it is taking a lot out of me to write it. **

**I wanted to give y'all some smutty goodness in this chapter because it's going to get rough in the next one. I think there will probably be three, maybe four more chapters. So hold onto your horses, dear readers, it's going to be a wild ride. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: So I am three glasses of wine in and let's see where this one ends up!**

**Soundtrack: "Worship" and "Just My Soul Responding" by Amber Run**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

May warmed the grounds and the castle, filling the large windows with sunlight and the ceiling of the Great Hall changed quickly from blue skies to storm clouds as the weather changed its mind three times a day.

Andromeda felt her brain was similar to the swirling, changing clouds above her head. She watched them move quickly into new shapes and wished that she could change just like them. These weeks she had spent sneaking around with Ted had been amazing. When he pulled her into an empty classroom or she pushed him under a stairwell it made the fire inside her burn all the brighter.

But what was she going to do in a few short weeks when they left school? When she was married? The fire that Ted ignited in her would either consume her or burn her out. Andromeda didn't know which one was worse.

She could tell that this was taking a toll on Ted as well. He often seemed distracted and was quick to anger. She knew he felt the same pressure as her and the days sped past them. When he was with her, he was his normal self; sweet and funny. But when she risked watching him when he was on his own he often had his hands stuck in his pockets and his eyes always seemed a shade darker than they should be.

Andromeda noticed that it was not just her that he was watching now. Those dark eyes were often trained on Lucius too

Lucius had been brutal since the night in her room. His hands were always on her, as she was a wild animal who was going to break free from him. It looked simple and affectionate enough to anyone on the outside; a hand around hers, his arm across her shoulders, his palm against her thigh. But she knew it was a reminder, to him, to herself, and to Ted that she was taken. Owned. Possessed.

This was not helping Ted's blackening mood. She tried to play it off, but if she pushed him away he came back twofold. She tried to appease him as best she could, but her heart wasn't in it. And Lucius was noticing.

Andromeda sat down in the study desk with the crack in the side of it and heard Howard shift from the other side to get closer to the crack where they could whisper and talk.

"How're you doing, Black?" He muttered.

"How's Ted?" Andromeda breathed.

"Good. Busy. Quidditch, you know?"

Andromeda smiled. She was glad that he was still doing things he loved like playing Quidditch and not just brooding.

"So you finally told him, huh?"

"Yeah," Andromeda exhaled. That conversation had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. Part of her couldn't believe that Ted had still stood by her after hearing that she wasn't trying to fight the wedding, the marriage… or Lucius anymore. It was just a waiting game now.

"He's written to the Arrows asking how much of his salary he can get in advance," Howard sounded a little bitter.

Andromeda sighed. "He shouldn't. It won't be enough," She muttered and thinking of Lucius' cold eyes and hard grip on her added, "Nothing will."

"You're a good sister, Black," Howard said gently. "But a shit girlfriend,"

Andromeda laughed a little. She glanced over to where Thaddeus was sitting at the table not far from her; her guard for the evening.

"Tell me about it," She rolled her eyes. "How someone like me got two people to fall for them, I'll never know,"

"Neither will I," Howard muttered.

Andromeda smirked. She had gotten used to Howard's dry humor and actually enjoyed it now.

"Oh! What did Chever say?" Andromeda asked. Last time Howard had told her of his plans to ask Imogen Chever to the Graduation Gala and she had tried to give him some pointers on girls, but admitted, maybe she wasn't the best to listen to.

"I've got a date," Howard whispered and Andromeda could hear the smile in his voice.

"That's great, Rogers," Andromeda found herself smiling back. She liked this. She had never really had friends before. She had always kept company with her sisters. Lucius had been her first real friend and his friends, only by association. The other Purebloods weren't really friends, they honestly felt more like family than anything else. They had grown up together, played together and now they would marry each other so their children could grow up together.

It had been different when she had met Ted and even though it took a while, they had become a sort of friend to each other. But there had always been something more there too. It remained unspoken for a while, but it hadn't stopped the feelings for him growing. And once they were there, nothing she could do had ever helped to quell them.

Talking to Howard was calming, relaxing, and cathartic in a way. She enjoyed his sarcastic wit and his snide comments. It helped that she didn't have to hide her feelings about Ted around him either.

"In fact, we are going to Hogsmeade together on the next weekend,"

"There's a Hogsmeade trip?"

"Yeah, two weeks,"

"Rogers… you kind of have a girlfriend now," Andromeda teased.

"Yeah, now we can double date," He joked.

Andromeda didn't laugh.

Howard's chair creaked under him.

"I… I was just making a joke. A bad one." He muttered.

"It's fine," Andromeda brushed her hair behind her ear and glanced back at Thaddeus who had stuck his feet up on the table.

"You coming to the game this weekend?" Howard asked.

She had heard Lucius talking about Quidditch the other day. The Cup, once again, had come down between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, but since they already played each other, it all depended on their games against Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. If Hufflepuff lost to Ravenclaw this weekend and Slytherin won against Gryffindor at the end of the month, Slytherin would take the cup.

"I don't think so," She said slowly. She would have loved to be in the stands, cheering Ted on and congratulating him, _properly_, once he won, but she doubted that Lucius would let her go see him play.

However, if she could convince Lucius to watch the game himself, she of course, would be expected to be at his side. But would that throw Ted off, seeing her in the stands with Lucius? She didn't want to distract him. And she didn't put it past Lucius to make a show of him and her there together. Andromeda's head hurt.

"I can't wait to watch my girlfriend catch the Snitch," Howard grinned.

"Make sure she does," Andromeda whispered. "I'd love to see Lucius' face when Hufflepuff wins the cup again,"

Howard breathed out a laugh, "Never thought I'd see the day when a Slytherin is rooting against their house,"

"I'm rooting for myself," Andromeda corrected. "That's the most Slytherin thing there is,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius' knee bounced up and down nervously as he checked his pocket watch again. She should have been back by now. How long did it take that girl to bathe? He had half a mind to storm in there and pull her from the water. Lucius pursed his lips in frustration and shifted in his seat slightly.

He ran his long fingers over the curve of the silver watch that Andromeda had gotten him. It had an ornate design detailed into the front of it and attached to a long silver chain. Inside it was inlaid with black mother of pearl with several different silver hands showing the time, movements of the planets, and several that Lucius had never really figured out what they were for.

He gazed into it intently, hoping to catch a glimpse of something, anything. Nothing. Just black. And not the kind he wanted to see.

"You've checked your watch every minute for the past half hour, Lucius," Narcissa's smooth voice sounded. "What are you waiting on?"

She slid onto the sofa across from him and crossed her ankles. Andromeda would have crossed her legs, letting her skirt ride up her thigh, Lucius noted. Narcissa was better behaved, folding her hands in her lap and looking at him expectantly, but not snidely so like Andromeda would have; instead, she actually seemed interested in his answer. In him.

"Your sister," Lucius growled and snapped the watch shut again.

"Well I don't think she's in your watch," Narcissa said with a smile.

Lucius' eyes shot up to hers.

"What do you mean by that?" He snapped.

Narcissa's mouth opened slightly.

"Nothing, I… I didn't mean anything. It was a joke, Lucius" She stammered.

Lucius breathed a little easier. The last thing he needed was for Andromeda to find out about her ring.

"Of course," He covered his slip easily. "I knew that."

Narcissa smiled nervously at him. "I have the patterns for wedding dresses you wanted," She said in a small voice.

"Yes, thank you," Lucius beckoned her over to the seat next to him.

She sat down lightly, barely making an indentation on the black leather. "I went off of what you said and I gathered these for some inspiration," Narcissa pulled out a few torn out pages of magazines.

Lucius opened his watch one more time and glanced down into its black, blank face before snapping it shut again.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A large tawny owl landed on Ted's breakfast, holding out his leg as he helped himself to some of Ted's bacon.

"Oi!" Ted shouted before he saw the logo for the Appleby Arrows on the front of the letter attached to the rude owl's leg.

"Help yourself," He muttered and untied the letter, ripping it open. It was short. That was not good.

_Dear Mr. Tonks,_

_We received your last letter about collecting your salary in advance and we unfortunately must decline this request._

_More so, we must explain that a new owner has recently acquired the Appleby Arrows and has exercised much control over the team branding and register. The new owner has frozen the current team register in place for the next season. _

_At this time, we are currently declining your position as Keeper with the Appleby Arrows. We are willing to offer a place to try out for next year's team, if a spot opens up again._

_We apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you and have enclosed two tickets for the first game of the season for you in recompense._

_Thank you,_

_Aaron Hastings_

_Appleby Arrows Team Manager_

Ted read the letter several times, not able to believe the words on the parchment in his hands. He had lost his position. He wasn't playing Quidditch when he left school. It had been the one thing he thought might have been able to let him compete with Malfoy. It was no where near the amount of old wealth that Lucius had, but it was a start. It was better than nothing. But nothing was all that he had now.

Slowly he turned the letter over. He hadn't paid attention to the seal on it when he got it; he had been too excited to read it. Instead of the Arrows' logo on the wax was a large, ornate M with two dragons on either side. The Malfoy crest.

_The new owner._

Malfoy had bought the Arrows. Malfoy had taken his position from him. Malfoy had taken his chance from him. Malfoy had taken Andromeda from him. Ted's eyes darkened to almost black and his heart hardened in his chest.

He looked over at the Slytherin table as the owl in front of him took flight. Malfoy was sitting next to Andromeda as he always was these days. They were looking at Narcissa who was sitting across from them. She had her hands in the air, making the shape of what looked like it could be a very large cake.

Andromeda's honey eyes lit up and she laughed as Narcissa's hands climbed higher into the air. She brought her cup to her lips and took a long drink before leaning forward and smiled as she talked with her sister. Ted didn't want her to be miserable, but he was having a hard time watching her be happy talking about what he could only assume was her wedding.

Malfoy's arm snaked around her and he pulled her close to him. Her smile faded a little and she gave her sister a knowing look, but did not try to remove Malfoy's arm from around her. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Ted felt sick watching his lips so close to her skin.

Andromeda's face fell a little and she stopped smiling at her sister and slowly turned her face towards him. Malfoy's hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pushed her head towards him and his other arm slithered around her waist, pulling her body in. Her hands fell on his chest. Ted knew she was pushing him away, but the sight of his hands on her and _her hands on him_…

Ted felt rage inside of him in the likes he had never known before. It was all consuming, enveloping, and pure. Malfoy had taken everything from him. And he wasn't even man enough to do it to his face. He just snuck in and bought up everything that Ted had worked so hard for.

Andromeda untangled herself from him and shifted back to her original position. Lucius rolled his shoulders, obviously frustrated with her denial of him. '_That's my girl,'_ Ted thought to himself as Andromeda ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it back.

Narcissa spun a magazine around and pointed to something in it. Andromeda leaned forward to look closer when Lucius' hand reached out, turning her face back towards him. He smiled at her, his teeth bared. Andromeda took a breath, blinking, and, much to Ted's surprise, returned the smile as Lucius cupped her cheek.

Ted crumpled up the letter in his shaking fist while Malfoy brushed his hand over Andromeda's skin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted felt many things over the next few days. He understood the reason why Andromeda had agreed to marry Malfoy, but it didn't make him feel any better about that fact. She hadn't been able to sneak off with much anymore so he had just had to watch as she played the role of the future Mrs. Malfoy.

His final Quidditch match was this Saturday against Ravenclaw and he tried to throw himself into practice to try and distract himself, but every time he mounted his broom he was just reminded that he had lost his position with the Arrows and found it hard to take joy in his sport now.

"Im, on Saturday," Ted started.

"I know," She said quickly. They had played Quidditch together for three years and Imogen hardly needed any coaching. "I'll catch it as fast as I can," Her expression was soft and she placed a hand on his shoulder in solidarity.

"Thanks," Ted sighed.

"I heard about… about the Arrows," She said sadly. "That's rotten of them,"

"Thanks," Ted said in a dead tone. He didn't really want to talk about it.

Imogen gave him a sad smile, squeezed his shoulder, and left him to it. He saw her meet Howard at the edge of the pitch and watched as they walked up to the castle together.

Ted looked over the green grass on the pitch. Had it really only been two years ago that he had given Andromeda a flying lesson and she had kissed him for the first time? He walked to the spot where they had fallen and knelt down, running his hand over the grass.

Is this what it would be like for him now? Only memories. In a few short weeks they would leave school and she would marry him. Ted felt a terrible sense of helplessness to stop it. It seemed useless trying to change Andromeda's mind now and short of winning himself a lifetime in Azkaban there didn't seem to be any way to stop Malfoy either. She would stand next to him and pledge her life to him.

Ted did his best not to think about what would happen that fateful night. He saw her lying back on a large bed and saw Malfoy looming over her. He could picture Malfoy's sick smirk as he ran his hands over her. Andromeda would turn her head to the side, not wanting to look at him, but he wouldn't care about her face just then.

His hands would be rough on her, digging too deeply into her soft skin. He wouldn't care about hurting her, only that he was going to get what he had wanted for so long. His lips would move over the tender flesh on her neck and he would pull at it with his teeth until she finally cried out.

That's when he would make his move, once he had brought her out of her head and back in that bed with him. He'd press himself between her legs, her secret center, and he'd shove himself in.

She'd cry. She'd hit him. And he'd fuck her.

Ted couldn't breathe.

He didn't want to think about Malfoy on top of her, his hands on her body, his lips on her mouth… He would take her over the minute she took his name.

_Andromeda Malfoy_… Ted felt his stomach lurch inside of him.

She was his. It was his hands that should be running over her skin. His lips that should kiss her. His body that should rest on hers. His name that she should take…

_Andromeda Tonks._ Ted's heart beat a little faster.

All of a sudden his brain replaced Malfoy with himself. He imagined Andromeda laid out on his bed, beckoning him to come to her with a bright smile on her face. Her hair was pulled back from her face, tied simply behind her head; she wore a white dress and a plain gold band encircled her left ring finger instead of the obscene black pearl that currently sat there.

Ted felt his blood race through his veins and back into his heart. That's what he wanted. He didn't just want small glances, stolen kisses, or a torrid affair. He wanted Andromeda; to be together, forever.

And he had never told her that. He had told her he wanted to be with her, that he wanted her to give them a chance, that he wanted to _date her_, which now sounded so basic compared to how he really felt.

Ted felt a renewed surge of love that quieted the anger that raged in him like an inferno. He needed to talk with her. He needed to tell her that he didn't just want to be with her, he wanted to marry her. He needed to say those words and he needed her to hear them.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Can you get away tonight?" Ted whispered during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson a few days later.

Andromeda's breath hitched in her chest.

"I don't know," She said softly, keeping her eyes on the front of the class.

"Gonna make me beg?" Ted's voice was low and Andromeda could almost feel it reverberating through her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Narcissa said they needed to finish the floral arrangements tonight, but an evening with Ted was a much better offer than wedding planning.

Ted leaned down to tie his shoe. He let his eyes move up her legs until her skirt blocked his view. He reached up and trailed his fingers up the back of her leg.

Andromeda sucked in a breath and held it.

"Please," Ted whispered. "Please, Baby," Ted ran his nose against the skin on the back of her knee.

Andromeda bit her lip as she felt her knees go weak; she was sure they wouldn't support her much longer.

Ted brought his fingers back down and rested his head against the back of her thigh, breathing in deeply. "I need to see you again," His voice was hoarse and Andromeda was glad they were in the very back of the class so no one else could see her shaking.

He ran his other hand up the back of her other leg, but this time didn't stop at her skirt hem. He let his large, warm hand slide underneath and grasped her ass firmly in it. Andromeda gasped. His thumb pressed in between her legs and Ted relished the softness, the warmth that he found there.

"I know you need it too," Ted kissed the back of her thigh. "Let me worship you,"

Andromeda's legs were shaking now. She dropped her quill but made no movement to retrieve it.

How was she supposed to say no when he was making her feel like _this?_ Andromeda closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed, trying to keep her composure.

Ted picked up her quill and slowly stood back up; the rest of the class none the wiser. He turned to stand in front of her and holding up the quill trailed the feather down her jaw line and over her neck.

"Tonight?" He asked again with a raised eyebrow.

Andromeda felt warmth seeping in between her legs. She bit her lip. She wanted to jump on top of him right here, right now.

"I'll try,"

"What, like you have a better offer?" Ted said sarcastically.

Andromeda's expression changed and Ted noticed.

"Of course you do," He said with an edge to his voice. He couldn't help but think back to the way she laughed with Narcissa… She had smiled at Lucius. Had that been just to appease him or… Ted gritted his teeth against the thoughts that plagued him. It was getting harder to separate his emotions from the truth.

He didn't want her to go back to her empty, miserable self, but he also didn't want her to settle. To learn to accept that life with Lucius.

It was selfish, it was wrong, but… Ted felt like he had boiled down to his darker emotions.

"Teddy," Andromeda said softly.

"You know what, don't bother. And don't call me that anymore," He snapped and a few students turned around to look as he did so.

He was fuming, but held his peace. Clenching his jaw, Ted turned back to the front of the class.

Andromeda felt all the warmth in her evaporate and a cold sickness settled inside her instead.

"I'll try," She whispered again after a few moments, but Ted kept his eyes straight ahead and the muscle in his jaw popped.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I don't like my new job," Howard grumbled as he sat down in a chair in Ted's common room.

"What do you mean?"

"Messenger boy," Howard sneered.

Ted pulled his brows together.

"Andromeda says 'Sorry'," He sighed.

Ted immediately snapped his books shut and set it down.

"You talked to her?" Ted felt like his entire attention span narrowed in on Howard.

Howard rubbed his chin. "Yeah."

"And?" Ted jumped forward on the couch. "What else did she say? Did she say anything about me?"

He had been feeling rotten about the way their last conversation had gone. They had such little time together and they spent it almost equally fighting and fucking, but less of the latter these days.

"She wants to see you," Howard admitted.

Ted's heart soared.

"When? Where?" He asked eagerly.

"Mate…" Howard looked up at him, trepidation on his face. "Look I like her, but…" Howard hung his head. "I don't think this is going to end well."

"You don't know that," Ted said in a low voice. "How, she… she _loves me_. I know she does. And I just have to… to get her to see that I'm the right one for her. I… I'm going to-" Ted paused at the expression on Howard's face. "What?"

"She's _engaged_," Howard said softly.

"She loves me though!" Ted said almost in an effort to convince himself too.

"You act like that is going to change something," Howard pulled his brows together. "It never did before so why should it now?"

"It did change something!" Ted shouted. "She was going to be with me! She chose me!"

"But she didn't!" Howard yelled back. "I have sat here and watched you pine away for her for years and now she's getting _married_. She's just _cheating_ with you, don't you get that?! It's wrong, Ted… What you're doing is wrong." Howard shook his head.

"It's not like that," Ted's voice lacked conviction.

"Are you going to keep it up once she's married?" Howard asked harshly.

Ted raised his eyes to meet Howard's hazel ones. He didn't have to answer, his face did it for him.

"I can't believe you," Howard scoffed. "I know you love her, but… Ted… She's going to have a husband,"

"I know," Ted groaned. Howard was voicing the things he was trying not to think about.

"You need to stop," Howard said firmly.

Ted's jealousy rose up in him, carrying him to what left like the edge of a cliff inside of him. "No," He said barely above a whisper.

"I can't keep doing this," Howard shook his head. "I won't,"

"Then get out!" Ted snarled and pointed to the portrait hole.

"Fine!" Howard snapped and stormed off.

He opened the portrait hole door and paused, turning back for a moment. He turned and looked back at Ted. "Friday. HoM club room. Have fun fucking someone else's _future wife_,"

He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted hadn't been back here since the night he found the note on the door that HoM was cancelled. He hadn't wanted to see it empty and dark; a glimpse into what his future was going to look like. No, he couldn't think like that. He couldn't give up hope that Andromeda would come back around. There had to be some way…

He was a little surprised to find it empty. Andromeda always got here before him. Ted felt a jolt of anxiety shoot through him. Maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she wasn't coming. He felt his stomach turn. Maybe Malfoy caught her.

He had been so foolish getting upset over her not agreeing to meet him. Of course she couldn't just skip off to him whenever she wanted to. Ted was aggravated with himself; He had let his desperation get the better of him. But he had to admit, it was getting the better of him more often than not now.

It was so hard not to let it though. Everything in his life was spinning out of control and away from the center. He felt like everything he had worked so hard for was out of reach now and he had no time, no time to get it back.

It was already well into May and that meant there were only a few weeks left before the end of school and the end of… whatever it was that he had with Andromeda now. Or would it? Would she still sneak off to be with him, taking her ring off and climbing into his bed even after she was married?

Howard's angry words sounded in Ted's head. He had never really seen what they were doing as wrong until Howard spelled it out for him. In his head, Andromeda had never stopped being his so their being together wasn't wrong in any way. But that wasn't the whole truth. The truth included the fact that she was engaged, and planned to marry, Lucius Malfoy.

And Ted was just… the other man. And he always would be. He would never get to be with her the way he wanted. He would never have her the way he needed her. She would never really be _his_ again_._

He felt her before he heard her.

Ted turned as the door opened and Andromeda locked eyes with him.

Ted exhaled as he saw the apprehension on her face. She was nervous.

Ted rushed to her, closing the space between them quickly. He pulled her into his arms, one hand in her hair, one at the small of her back.

Her appearance made all of his inner turmoil and strife get tossed to the side. She was here again, in his arms.

Andromeda turned away as he tried to kiss her.

Ted felt her cold rejection roll through him. But something else was wrong too. Her smell. It wasn't the citrusy floral it normally was, instead it was something deeper. Something… He had smelled that years ago. Back when she had dated...

_Malfoy._

He was all over her.

Ted released her.

Taking a few steps back he ran his hand through his hair.

He hadn't noticed it at first but something was different about her. She hadn't smiled when she saw him. She hadn't rushed to his side. She hadn't hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get away the other night," Andromeda bit her lip. "I tried, I really did. Lucius, he…" Andromeda cast her eyes to the ground. "He wouldn't let me go,"

Ted looked her over. She dropped her eyes to the floor and pulled her arms tightly against her sides. She was nervous. Because of him, Ted realized.

"Teddy- Ted," She quickly corrected herself, looking up at him under her dark lashes. "I-"

Ted kissed her. He didn't care that she had had Malfoy's scent all over her. He didn't care that she hadn't been able to meet him. She was here now and that was all that mattered to him in this moment. Maybe later, he could think about what all this meant, but right now he just wanted to think about her.

"Don't," Ted said in a low voice. "Don't apologize for that. I should never have gotten upset in the first place." Andromeda seemed to melt in his hands a little. "And don't ever stop calling me that," He grinned down at her.

Andromeda smiled sweetly up at him. "Teddy," She breathed out and tilted her face up towards him. He leaned down and captured her lips with his once more. His hands moved over her and he felt the small bump in her pocket where she had stashed her ring.

"So," Ted leaned back against the desk, locking his wrist in his hand around her as he did so. He felt better just having her here, in his arms. His worries seemed to fade to the back of his mind when she was in front of him. "How did you get away tonight?"

"I poisoned Corban," Andromeda said simply and leaned up to kiss him again.

Ted pulled back slightly. "Poisoned?" He asked, shocked.

Andromeda smirked. "Just enough to sent him to the hospital wing for the night so I could patrol alone,"

Ted stared at her. Then he burst out laughing. "Merlin's beard, Dromeda…" He finally managed. "You poisoned someone for me?"

Andromeda shrugged. "Just a little," She ran her finger down his black and yellow tie. "I thought you liked bad girls,"

Ted grinned as he reached under her ass and picked her up, spinning her around before setting her down on top of their desk. Andromeda giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck while she opened her legs slightly to allow him to place himself between her thighs.

Andromeda's tongue snaked out of her mouth and she licked his bottom lip slightly. Ted felt a shiver pass down his spine and shoot to the tip of his cock, making it harden.

"Damn it, Dromeda…" Ted shook his head, making his sandy blonde hair fall into his face. "How do you do it? How do you make me fall more in love with you every time?" Ted grabbed her hips and pulled them against him until he could feel her warm center pressed against his hardening cock.

Tonight. He wanted to tell her tonight. He had to; he couldn't keep going like this.

Andromeda gave a small gasp and lightly brushed her fingers down his neck, before beginning to loosen his tie. "Well I poison people, so there's one theory," She teased.

He chuckled and lowered his lips back to hers. They were so soft and sweet. Even though he could smell Malfoy on her, there was no hint of him on her lips. Ted growled possessively and wrapped his hand in her hair, holding her head in place as he massaged her tongue with his.

Having her here after the week he had just endured was causing emotions to ripple through him quickly. His hatred for Malfoy surged forward, his jealousy crashed over him. His anger at losing his position, at losing her burned a hole in him. The feel of her warm thighs around him and her sweet, full lips pressed against his was overpowering.

"Oh, _Teddy_," Andromeda breathed out, pushing her body into his solid chest.

Andromeda felt warmth spread between her legs.

Ted ran his hands over her hips and up her sides.

He felt the ring in her pocket again. Did she think what they were doing was wrong? Andromeda's moral compass had never pointed true north exactly. Was that what was happening to him? Was he losing sight of what was right and wrong? Ted's body surged with desire. He needed her. He needed her with him. He needed her to not go back to Malfoy tonight, to prove that this wasn't just cheating. To prove that this was something more than that.

"Stay with me," Ted whispered. "Tonight. Stay with me,"

"Mmm, I can't," Andromeda said as she pulled his lips back onto hers. "Narcissa wants me to look at bridesmaid dresses with her,"

Ted pulled back.

"I hate this," He said harshly, unable to push the jealousy away.

Andromeda raised her eyebrows a little. "Looks to me like you're enjoying yourself," She commented as she glanced down to his groin.

"I hate that you leave me and go back to him," Ted said, frowning in disgust.

"But I come back," Andromeda said in a small voice after a moment.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Ted took a step back from her and Andromeda brought her knees back together. "How long until you're off living your new life and get too busy for me,"

"Ted,"

"Will I have to wait until he's out of town on business and sneak in through the window? Will you lie and say you're going shopping and come round mine for a quick shag?"

"Ted,"

"How about when you're busy throwing some big dinner party and you forget about me… forget about me in some… cheap motel room?" Ted finished bitterly.

Andromeda wanted to reach for him, pull him into her arms, and comfort him. But the truth was even worse than what he thought.

"Ted," She said his name again. He brought his deep chocolate eyes back up to hers, full of pain and anger. Andromeda didn't want to hurt him further, but he had to know. "Purebloods, when we marry," She took a breath, "We don't take wedding vows, we take Unbreakable Vows,"

Ted's face fell and whitened. His eyes grew large and then a rush of hot blood colored his cheeks. "You mean to say…" His breathing became erratic.

"That once I marry Lucius… I'll be bound to _only him_."

"No," Ted said in a low voice, moving towards her.

"Teddy,"

"I can't…" Ted placed his shaking hands on hers. "I can't do this," He gasped.

Andromeda felt a sick, sinking feeling inside of her.

"I can't watch you marry another man, especially…" Ted took a deep breath. "I can't stand thinking about… about that night. What he's going to-"

"Shh," Andromeda ran her hands over his chest and up to his neck. "Don't… I don't want you to think about that," She said softly.

"It's all I think about," Ted gritted his teeth. "That night… Fuck…" Ted's hands shook as he rested on the desk on either side of her. "How am I supposed to sit there knowing that he's-" Ted hung his head.

Andromeda felt her chest tighten.

"And it won't just be that one night," He said bitterly. "It'll be _every night_."

"Teddy," She said his name softly and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"I'll see photos of you in the paper, on his arm. I'll read about where he takes you on holiday and when you're hosting a charity event for his company."

His earthy eyes met her honey ones.

"I can't take it," He forced out. "I can't do it,"

Andromeda's hands dropped to his chest, "What are you saying?"

Ted focused on breathing for a moment, trying to calm himself down. "He's taken you. He's taken the Arrows…"

"What?"

Ted let out a short breath. "He's bought the Arrows and revoked my position."

"No!" Andromeda's hands moved to cover her mouth.

"He's won," Ted said bitterly, standing up straight.

"You still have me," Andromeda reached for him, but Ted pulled back.

"No I don't. I have bits and pieces of you, but even those are falling away." Ted ran his hand through his hair and surprisingly it did not fall back into his face this time. "I don't want _this_," Ted admitted.

Andromeda stayed perfectly still. Terror gripped her and stopped her from moving, from speaking, from anything other than watching the anguish spill over Ted in front of her.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I don't think I can do this anymore," Ted said, tears welling in his eyes.

The glass inside Andromeda shattered. Shards of it cut into her heart and sliced up her soul.

Something coiled deep and dark inside her rose up, slithering through her insides until it took over. _Survival_.

"Okay," She said, her voice strangely calm.

"What?"" Ted gasped. "That's… That's it?"

"You just said it was."

Ted saw the mask slide over her face and all of a sudden it wasn't a mask anymore. It was just her. His Andromeda was gone.

Andromeda watched behind guarded eyes as Ted's anger boiled inside of him. She didn't blame him; she couldn't. He had lost everything he cared about all to Lucius. The least she could do was to respect his decision. He was just trying to survive too.

Andromeda slid off the desk.

"You're leaving?" Ted's voice was harsh.

She didn't want to. She wanted to stay here with him. She wanted to bury herself in his arms and against his chest and forget everything else but the way he made her feel.

"I suppose so,"

Ted straightened his back. His eyes never left hers. For a brief moment she saw then soften; there was something in him begging her to stay. If she did, this would start all over. They would go on, fighting and fucking for the next few weeks until she married Lucius. And by then Ted would be ruined.

Andromeda took a few steps towards the door.

"If you leave," Ted was trying to remain composed. "Don't come back,"

Andromeda glanced at him. This was it; this was his last shred of dignity, of himself. And she wasn't going to take that from him.

Andromeda slipped the black pearl ring on her finger and opened the door.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ted… Ted, Wake Up!"

Ted groaned and rolled over.

"WAKE UP!" Imogen yelled.

Ted jerked awake. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as the images of Imogen and Howard came into view above him.

"Get up," Imogen ordered, throwing his Quidditch robes at him. "The match starts in ten minutes."

Ted rubbed his hand over his face. His head pounded. Howard picked up a bottle of Butterbeer from the floor.

"Celebrating is for after you win, mate,"

"Fuck the match," Ted's voice was heavy with sleep.

"_Excuse me?"_ Imogen placed her hands on her hips. "I know losing the Arrows is hard but-"

"Fuck the Arrows," Ted punched his pillow and fell back on it.

"Get _Up!_" Imogen shoved him again. "I won't let you wallow here in your self pity while we still have a match!"

"I don't care," Ted hissed.

"What's wrong with you?" Howard asked.

"Like you don't know," Ted snapped and pushed himself up some. "Doesn't she tell you everything?"

"What are you talking about?" Imogen asked.

Howard's face fell slightly. "Shit," He murmured.

Imogen turned to Howard. "What? What is it?"

"She left you?" Howard asked softly, his eyes trained on Ted.

Ted felt his stomach churn with the alcohol from the night before.

"The other way around," Ted admitted.

Howard's mouth fell open.

"What are we talking about?!" Imogen threw her hands up.

"It's…" Howard paused. "It's a long story, Im. But, I don't think he's going to make it to the match today,"

"Oh yes he is!" Imogen shouted. "This is our last chance at the Cup!" She smacked him with a pillow. "This is my last year at school!" She hit him again. "GET UP!" Imogen raised the pillow again but Howard grabbed it from her.

"Fine!" Ted snarled, his head pounding.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Bottles of Butterbeer littered the floor. The smell of it hit him and Ted retched.

Imogen jumped back out of the way.

"Helga, help me," She pleaded. "Get him cleaned up and dressed as fast as you can. I'm going to talk to Hooch and make sure she doesn't count out late Keeper as a forfeit," Imogen threw Ted a nasty look.

"I don't think he should be flying," Howard looked nervously at his best friend.

Ted spit on to the floor.

"I'll tie him to the broom if I have to," Imogen muttered as she past by him and hurried out the door.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda and Narcissa made their way back to their common room after breakfast. She hadn't eaten much. Narcissa was carrying an armful of new bridal magazines that she had received along with a few letters stacked on top.

"Oh we can look at this one first, Dromeda," Narcissa pulled a large magazine out of the stack. "See? _10 Ways to Make Your Big Day Magical_," She began to flip through it as they made their way down the stairs.

Andromeda nodded. Sure, she would look at whatever she needed to. She would listen to Narcissa talk about flatware and matching table linens. This was her life now. This was her wedding. She might as well get used to it.

She had spent the last few months in a dream state; trying to pretend that this wasn't happening. She distracted herself with thoughts of Ted and let herself dream that she could have a life with him. But it was just that, a dream, and it was time to wake up.

But now Ted was gone. She didn't blame him. What would she have done in his situation? She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to watch Ted with someone else. He was stronger than her, but she had broken him. Andromeda missed a step and slid down the stone stairs.

A strong hand closed around her arm and pulled her up before she went tumbling. She knew his cold grip before she looked up at him.

"Careful, love," Lucius cooed.

"Are you okay?" Narcissa asked, worried.

Andromeda tried to get to her feet but Lucius easily heaved her up and carried her to the bottom of the stairs, placing her gently on the floor again.

"Thank you," Andromeda breathed out. Her hip was sore and she knew she would have a bruise there, but it could have been worse if Lucius hadn't been there.

"I'll always be here," Lucius purred and ran a finger down her jaw line. "To catch you when you fall," His grey eyes seemed kind but she saw something deep inside them.

Narcissa sighed deeply beside them.

He was there and Ted was gone. Andromeda realized her hand was still on his shoulder. She hesitated before she moved it. She could easily slide it up over his neck to his face. His eyes would light up and he would smile down at her.

She had done it before, lost herself in him. Made the pain stop for a while. And Lucius would gladly comply.

All she would have to do is move her hand just a few inches…

Andromeda pulled it back from him and dusted herself off. Ted might not be hers anymore, but she was still his. She would always be his.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda paged through the magazine without really paying attention. She was thinking about Ted. As she always was. She wondered how he was handling this. He was playing in his final match today and she wanted to watch him so badly, but instead she was stuck inside in the dark Slytherin common room, looking at bridal magazines.

"Oh…" Narcissa's voice was soft.

Andromeda glanced over at her. Her small hand was covering her mouth, her other held a piece of parchment with the Black family crest as the header and their Father's thick print on it. Narcissa's eyes were filling quickly with tears.

"What? What's wrong?" Andromeda asked quickly, throwing down the magazine.

Narcissa just shook her head, keeping her eyes on the parchment in front of her.

"Cissy, what is it?" Andromeda asked urgently. Had something happened?

"I'm…" Narcissa gulped. "I'm getting married," She shuddered.

"Married?!" Andromeda said loudly.

Narcissa nodded and offered her the letter. Andromeda grabbed it and read it eagerly.

Their Father wrote that he had found a suitable match for Narcissa and she was to become formally engaged at the end of this school year to Brutus Bulstrode.

"Does he mean _Mr. Bulstrode_?" Andromeda gasped. "But he's got to be near 60 years old!"

"And fat!" Narcissa's tears spilled over onto her face.

Andromeda gathered her little sister in her arms. She knew why their Father was doing this, for the gold. He had always been a greedy man and after selling Andromeda for such a high price must have put his youngest daughter on the market for the highest bidder as well.

"Oh, Cissy," Andromeda brushed her fingers through Narcissa's long blonde hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She wished she had better words of comfort. Instead she just held her, and rocked her back and forth.

"I… I can't believe this," Narcissa said between sobs, looking down at the letter again. "You and Bella got," She hiccupped, "Got boys from your year and I get an old man!" She wailed.

"It's not fair," Andromeda said sadly as she cradled her sister's head.

"I… I wanted someone young and rich, someone like…" She trailed off. Andromeda knew what she was going to say. She saw the way Narcissa still looked at Lucius sometimes.

Maybe she had been wrong to ask Narcissa to plan her wedding. Having to plan a wedding for someone that you wanted to be with must have been it's own kind of torture.

Andromeda closed her eyes tightly as she held her crying sister. When would she stop hurting people she loved?

"No, you don't get it," Narcissa pulled back. Her face was blotchy and red but she was still beautiful. She would be wasted on an old man who wanted a young wife to show off.

"I remember the way Bella looked at her engagement party and I remember the way you cried all of Christmas… But I was always _good_; I never talked back, I never got in trouble. I deserve someone better than Bulstrode. I deserve someone like-"

Her tear stained eyes cut across the room to Lucius.

"You deserve someone far better than him," Andromeda said quietly, taking Narcissa's hand in hers.

"I won't do it." Narcissa gulped. "I won't marry Mr. Bulstrode."

Andromeda watched Narcissa's blue eyes turn to ice.

"They can't make me."

"Cissy," Andromeda breathed out.

"I'd rather _die_ than marry him," Her voice like venom.

Andromeda felt selfish for thinking about herself at this moment, but couldn't help it. Could she have been wrong this whole time? If she told Narcissa the truth, all of it, would she understand?

What did it matter? Ted was gone. How could she go back to him now and say '_Oh so I was wrong and Narcissa is actually going to refuse her marriage too so now we can be together'_? Would Ted even still want her after what she had put him through?

Andromeda was pulled out of her own thoughts. "Why are you marrying Lucius when you love someone else?" She asked softly.

Andromeda sighed. Now was not the time to tell her the truth. She wasn't going to cause any more pain or turmoil in the people she loved lives'. So instead she pulled Narcissa close and hugged her sister tightly.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted was dreading seeing Andromeda in classes again. He had stayed in bed the whole weekend, with the exception of the match on Saturday. He had flown terribly, hardly able to balance on his broom. Imogen had caught the Snitch, but only as a mercy to him. Ravenclaw had scored enough times that even the 150 points didn't make a difference.

If the Arrows hadn't already revoked his position, they would have after that game.

Howard tried to drop by Sunday but Ted had shouted at him until he left again. He didn't want to be cheered up. He didn't want to be consoled. He wanted to lie in his bed and be miserable. Like he would the rest of his life.

He did his best to ignore her on Monday. But, of course, he could feel her there, across the room. It was hard not to look over at her, just for a second, to see if she was looking back at him. But he kept his eyes down. He listened to the lectures. He took notes. He did anything other than look in her direction.

The next week was harder with more practical lessons instead of lectures. He kept his head down in Transfiguration wishing that he could just stare at the board and copy down notes while he quietly fell apart. Ted flicked his wand and the mop in front of him switched into a Murtlap. It sniffed and wiggled its tentacles. Ted flicked his wand and it switched back into a plain mop again.

"Put it down, Andromeda," Ted heard Malfoy's voice across the room. "It's disgusting."

"No it's not," Andromeda cooed in a soft voice.

Ted couldn't help it, he glanced up.

Andromeda was holding the Murtlap in her arms, stroking it gently. The Murtlap stretched out and tucked itself into her, grunting happily.

"Look at those things," Malfoy wrinkled his nose. "How can you even stand to hold it?"

She lifted it up in front of her and softly touched the tip of its nose to her own before settling him down in her arms again.

"I like him," Andromeda said gently and the Murtlap made a strange gurgling noise in response. "I think he likes me too," She smiled a little, just a little, as she ran her fingers through the tentacles.

Ted was struck dumb as if he had been trampled by a Hippogriff. She had held a Murtlap just like that in their third year and that's when Ted had fallen for her. She didn't care that everyone else thought it was ugly or gross. She liked the little creature despite all of that.

She was still the same girl who he had fallen for all those years ago. She was still there. She wasn't married yet. She wasn't gone. She still loved the unlovable. She still loved _him_.

Ted blanched. _What had he done?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know that was a tough one. I originally planned on it ending after the scene in the HoM room, but I didn't want to leave you thinking that Ted and Andromeda were over. Because they aren't. Not at all. **

**Okay so do you want fewer but longer chapters or more but shorter chapters? Let me know in your review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Please don't hate me for taking so long to update but I literally spent this whole time working on this chapter. It's just so close to the end of the year so everything is coming to a head and I am trying to wrap it all up together. It's a super long one if that helps at all.**

**I didn't spend as much time editing this one as I normally do so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.**

**Soundtrack: Amber Run's "Dark Bloom" and "What Could be as Lonely as Love (Unplugged)**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted turned over in his sleep. The covers twisted around him; the sheet sticking to his barely sweaty skin. Dark shadows loomed across the room from the pale, waxing moon outside but Ted did not wake.

Andromeda was calling out to him, telling him to hurry or they would be late. He wasn't sure where they were going or why he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans instead of his uniform, but he followed her voice. He would follow her anywhere.

She waved him into the HoM club room, but it was all wrong; the sun was shining brightly in the windows and the desks were filled with students. He paused for a moment and watched as Andromeda took a seat next to Lucius, smiling at him, and ran her hand through his light blonde hair.

Ted sat down behind them but his attention was pulled to the front of the class where Professor Flitwick was stationed. He started talking about molecules and their movements. Ted's brow furrowed. Since when did they learn science at Hogwarts?

"Teddy," Andromeda cooed and his attention was brought back to her. "Are you coming to the wedding?" She asked, a bright smile on her face.

Lucius turned to look at him. "Yeah, we need a final count,"

Ted's mouth dropped open. He was invited to the wedding?

"_Ted-dy!"_ Andromeda drawled out his name, pouting.

"Yeah," He murmured, "Yeah I'll be there,"

"Oh, goodie," Andromeda chirped and turned to write something on a piece of paper.

"Andromeda," Ted said her name softly.

She turned.

"When… When is it?" He asked, realizing that he actually didn't know the date of what was sure to be the worst day of his life.

"Silly Ted," Andromeda said, her voice turning darker, harsher.

The classroom was dark now, as it had been the last time they were in there together. Dust collected on the desks and furniture.

"That was a long time ago, Ted," She said only her voice was thinner. Strained. Balanced.

Ted stared at her. She wore a long black gown, her hair tied loosely behind her. The black pearl ring glinted on her finger, only now an intricately carved silver band accompanied it.

_She was married._

"But…" Ted stammered. "When did you get married?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"I should go," She turned her head but her body remained motionless.

Ted moved closer to her. Dromeda…" It was then that he saw the dull, flat color of her eyes.

He had done it. Malfoy had broken her.

Lucius appeared at his side and clasped his shoulder tightly.

"I just wanted to say thank you," He tried to smile, but it just came out wrong. "You trained her up well in your time with her. But don't worry," His smile became sickening, "I still taught her a few new tricks,"

He licked his lips and walked behind Andromeda, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Could never have done it without you, Ted," Malfoy tried at the smile again. Ted tensed at the use of his first name, as if they were friends, as if they had something in common. "Without you she would have fought me forever. But you handed her right over… like ice on a hot day."

Lucius dragged his mouth across her skin.

Andromeda stood completely still.

He grazed his teeth over her neck, snaking his hand up her body to grab her throat. "You broke her for me," His smile worked this time. Horrific, gleeful, and evil, but it spread across his face like it was made to be there.

"Get your hands off her," Ted's voice shook. His arms seemed to be pinned at his sides. He wanted to rush forward and rip Malfoy's arms off of Andromeda and then off of his body. He wanted to strangle him. Wanted to kill him.

"Teddy," Andromeda's voice was soft.

His eyes snapped to hers.

She screamed. Screamed as if she was dying. As if her blood was poison in her veins.

Lucius chuckled darkly in her ear.

Ted raised his wand. Had he had it this whole time? He didn't know but didn't care. He pointed it at Malfoy's grinning face.

Ted tried every spell he could think of but his wand movements were sluggish and slow. Nothing came out of his wand. Nothing… It was as if he wasn't a wizard anymore.

Suddenly she was on the ground. He didn't know where Lucius was but he didn't care either. Ted rushed to her side, pulling her body into his lap.

"Dromeda, please," He begged. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He buried his face in her neck but she just hung in his arms like a doll. "I didn't mean it… please, come back, come back,"

Ted looked up and Andromeda's honey eyes were gazing into his very soul. "I loved you," She said, as if she was confused by the words. "I was going to leave it all behind for you,"

Ted heaved in a breath. "You still can, we can leave right now,"

"But…" Andromeda looked down at her hand. "He's watching me," She whispered, eyes widening as she stared at her ring. "He can see me right now,"

Ted wound his fingers into hers and slowly she looked back up at him. "I'm so sorry," He said again. He couldn't say it enough. "I love you,"

"I love you," Andromeda repeated his words like she was remembering them from a long time ago. "I love you, Ted Tonks. And I want you to have me, every part of me," Ted knew these words. He had played them over and over in his head too many times to ever forget what she had said to him the night she snuck into his bed for the first time. "I'm yours," She breathed.

He was inside her before he knew how. They were in his bed with the white sheet wrapped around them. Ted thrust himself deeply into her, relishing the feeling of her body under his and her legs around his hips.

"God, yes, Dromeda," Ted leaned his head back for a moment before dropping it back down to capture her lips with his. He felt her body twist and turn under him, her hips bucked up against his.

"More," She gasped. "More, Teddy, more," She moaned and Ted submitted to her pleas. He watched the way her eyes fluttered closed, the way her lips parted as she called out, the way her skin moved as she pushed up into him. She was perfect. She was a goddess. She was _his._

Then she was crying. She pushed her hands into his chest, trying to push him off of her. "Stop, please!" She shouted through tears that wet her still blushed cheeks. "Please, don't,"

Ted pulled himself from her so quickly that he was surprised he even stayed on the bed.

"Andromeda, are you okay?" He asked breathlessly and reached his hand out towards her.

She scuttled away, pulling the duvet up over her.

"I'm sorry!" Ted gasped. "Did… Did I hurt you?"

"You said you would stop," She said through angry tears.

Ted's breath quickened. He dropped his hand to the bed and saw an ornately designed ring on his finger.

"You said that if I gave you a son you would stop," Andromeda bit back tears. "I… I tried,"

Ted could only stare at her.

"Dromeda…" He finally managed.

"Don't call me that," She spat. "Don't," She added, emotion embedded in that one word.

Ted slowly turned around and looked in the mirror that sat on top of his dresser. But it was not his reflection who looked back at him, but the reflection of Lucius Malfoy.

He raised a hand to the foreign face framed by white blonde hair.

"Andromeda, no!" Ted shouted, turned back towards her. She flinched away from him. "Andromeda, I'm not Lucius, I'm Ted, I'm Ted!" He shouted and reached for her.

Andromeda tried to dart away, but she was tangled in the duvet and he pinned her down on the bed.

"I'm Ted!" He shouted again.

She turned her face from him and squeezed her eyes shut. "Is this your new way of punishing me?" She finally said, turning back towards him.

Ted gaped down at her.

"Low, even for you," She said, holding back tears.

"Baby, I'm not… I'm not him, I swear," Ted felt his heart breaking for her. The look in her eyes…

Andromeda swallowed and he felt her shift under him. Her legs opened slightly.

"I'll do better this time," She said as her eyes turned glassy.

"God, no," Ted flung himself back from her. "Andromeda… no…"

Lucius walked in and stopped at the bed, shaking his head.

Ted felt his face. No more sharp angles, no more white blonde hair. He pulled a lock of dirty blonde hair down where he could see it, just to make sure.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Lucius said. "You've always been a whore," He said it so casually that if Ted hadn't been paying attention he would have missed the foul word.

Andromeda cowered down under the covers.

"You know what this means," Lucius said in an almost bored tone.

Ted looked from Andromeda to Lucius.

Andromeda screamed again as white hot lines appeared on her arm, slithering up to her shoulder. She tried to crawl away, holding her arm out from her as the white lines burned into her soft flesh. They stretched across her chest and almost seemed to rise up before they buried themselves into the skin right above her heart.

"Andromeda!" Ted called out but was rooted to the spot.

She gave a blood curdling scream before she collapsed on the bed, her eyes a lifeless yellow-brown.

Lucius shrugged. "You can have the corpse," He said callously. "I'm done with it," He turned and walked out of the room.

Ted stared down at the lifeless body of Andromeda in his bed.

He jerked awake, sweat drenching his skin and sheets.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda was having a bad day. She had been having a bad few days, to be correct. Today was Wednesday. Today Lucius had backed her into a corner and felt her up before she was able to duck away from him. Yesterday was Tuesday. Yesterday she had held Narcissa while she cried about her upcoming engagement. The day before was Monday. Monday she had to face Ted in classes again and barely made it through the day. Before that was Sunday. Sunday Andromeda had stayed in bed dreading Monday and wishing she still had the snow globe. The day before had been Saturday. Saturday Lucius and she argued so loudly that Professor Slughorn had to be called into the common room to break them apart.

None of that compared Friday. Friday night Ted had left her.

Andromeda took her seat at the Slytherin table beside Lucius. There was no point in fighting it now. He struck up a conversation with Titus and Corban quickly, probably discussing the upcoming Quidditch game that weekend. She pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet she had gotten that morning but hadn't been able to read because Lucius had pulled her out of breakfast and let his hands slide all over her.

She scooted an inch away from him. If she did this slowly enough, by the end of the meal she could be almost a full seat away from him. If he didn't notice.

She opened the paper and saw another article about a small muggle village that had been terrorized by the Death Eaters. Of course damage had been repaired to the best of the Ministry's ability and the memories of the muggles who witnessed anything had been modified but Andromeda could not get the picture of Bellatrix striding down the dark street out of her head.

"Just a few more weeks, yeah? Then we will be able to do some _real damage_," Corban's voice was eager, excited.

Andromeda dipped the paper slightly and watched them over the top of it. His mouth was open, smiling, happy at this news. She let her honey eyes slide to Titus who was glancing between Lucius and Corban, watching them for clues on how he should respond.

She barely moved her neck but it was enough to bring Lucius into her view. His face was set, poised, ready. "It will be an honor," He said in a low voice. "An honor to-"

He craned his neck towards her, feeling her gaze on him. His pale grey eyes were cold. "So that's why you were so happy this morning," She said softly enough that Titus and Corban couldn't hear her.

Lucius gave her a half smirk. "Cause for celebration, love," His voice was like velvet. "We can celebrate properly," He added. "Tonight,"

"I have-" Andromeda started.

"A fiancé," Lucius cut in and placed his hand on her thigh. "And a duty to him," He added in a low voice.

"I don't owe you _anything_," Andromeda said in a harsh whisper.

"I think we both know that's not true," Lucius said in a falsely sweet voice. "Narcissa will be needing a new dress to meet Mr. Bulstrode for the first time," He ran his hand up her thigh, carving his fingers into her skin.

"I'm your fiancée, not your _whore_," Andromeda spat quietly.

Lucius let his eyes slide over her, hovering in the same places his hands had spent time on this morning. "Either way, you're bought and paid for," He dropped the sweetness from his voice.

Andromeda felt her heart hammering in her chest. He had gotten worse the closer they got to the wedding. He used to only say things like this when they were alone, then he started saying them in the common room. Now he was saying them in the Great Hall.

Andromeda couldn't help it. She glanced over the top of the paper towards the Hufflepuff table. And much to her surprise she found Ted's chocolate eyes right away, as if he had been waiting on her to look in his direction. They were careful, guarded, and… tired. He must not be sleeping well.

Ted broke their gaze and turned his eyes down to his plate.

Andromeda tossed the paper down on the table. "You can celebrate with _this,_" She grabbed his hand off of her thigh and tossed it back at him.

She saw his arm twitch. He wanted to hit her. But he hadn't started doing that in public. Yet.

Andromeda raised her chin as Corban gave a small low laugh.

Lucius' head shot in his direction. "What are you laughing at?" He snapped.

"Nothing," Corban said quickly, pushing his food around on his plate, trying to look busy.

Andromeda pushed herself up from the table but Lucius grabbed her arm and yanked her back down.

"You're not going anywhere," He snarled.

Andromeda pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Sit here quietly like a good little girl," He said darkly under his breath. "Or I'll teach you some manners,"

Andromeda raised her chin and took a few deep, quick breaths.

"Eat your lunch," Lucius ordered.

Andromeda sat completely still.

"Eat. Your. Lunch." Lucius repeated, stressing each word.

Andromeda moved the paper she had thrown down on the table and looked at the food on her plate. She wanted to throw it in his face. She wanted to turn the table over. She wanted to scream.

Narcissa took the seat across from her. "You will not _believe_ what McGonagall assigned us today!" She huffed and rolled her eyes.

Andromeda stared at her little sister for a moment.

"What?" She asked, hoping she sounded interested as she brought the fork to her mouth.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

If Ted thought it was hard to get to Andromeda before, it was nothing compared to now. Not only was Malfoy keeping her under constant supervision, but she was avoiding him herself.

But it wasn't like the times she had ignored him before. She wasn't pretending like he didn't exist. She was giving him space. She was giving him exactly what he had asked for and he hated himself for it.

Andromeda's attitude had seemed to change overnight.

'_Of course it did,' _Ted said to himself, shaking his head.

It was as if she had accepted what was coming. Without Ted, what did she have to fight for?

The closest thing he could compare her to was Narcissa and it was _uncanny_ how similar they were now. The two seemed joined at the hip even more than before and Andromeda had even adopted some of the same mannerisms. She was polite, well mannered, and… biddable.

Most of the time. Ted could still see her honey eyes fire up every now and then but it was never long before she settled back in at Lucius' side.

Although her new attitude seemed to be one that Malfoy enjoyed, Ted could tell that he was annoyed that Narcissa was now taking up almost all of her free time.

Once again, Lucius had been supplanted by someone she loved more than him.

Ted would watch her, as he had for the past, oh, four years of his life now. Sometimes she and Narcissa sat quietly together, sometimes they joked and smiled, and sometimes it seemed that Andromeda was comforting her sister. She would wrap her arm around Narcissa's small frame and whisper closely to her.

He knew that she loved her sisters more than anything else, but had never really seen that in action until now. She and Narcissa had spent a lot of time arguing but he never really noticed that no matter how much they snapped at each other, they still spent time together.

He thought back to the times she had told him stories about Bellatrix. She had talked about her sister's strength and abilities but now he recalled the way her voice softened when she talked about her older sister. She looked up to Bellatrix, respected her even.

Ted sighed. Maybe that was the silver lining, the only silver lining, of this entire situation. If she married a Pureblood, she would still have her sisters in her life.

"_I don't want to marry him. Teddy, I don't want to marry Lucius, I don't want to,"_

He leaned back, thoughts racing through his head. Lucius was smarter than Ted had given him credit for. He made sure that Ted saw the way he could touch her, speak to her, be with her. He showed her off to drive Ted away. And it had worked.

He pushed his hands into his eyes. He had let his jealousy take over. He had just focused on the worst that could happen instead of the best that could happen. If he had just held it together maybe…

No, there was no changing her mind. She was doing this for her sister and nothing he could say would pull her from that path. Ted smiled a little; just another thing to love about her.

He pushed himself up from the chair in his common room and headed for the door. His thoughts continued to pound in his head with each footfall through the castle.

He was running out of time. There were only a few weeks of school left and she wasn't even speaking to him. And that was his fault. He had thought it was bad seeing her at Lucius' side the mornings after she had snuck off to be with him. This was worse. She was… accepting it. She was settling.

Ted began to walk faster.

He had to talk to her. He had to tell her he was sorry. _So sorry_. That he didn't mean it. That he had been wrong. That he had just been upset and overreacted. That he loved her. That he would never stop loving her. That they belonged together.

He stopped short as he walked in the Charms classroom.

She was sitting next to Lucius. Her chair was pulled close to his. His arm was around her neck, playing with her hair. Lucius was smiling.

"Mr. Tonks!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Please take your seat. And Mr. Malfoy, Miss Black, please keep your hands to yourself!" He said reproachfully.

Andromeda pulled herself from Lucius' grasp and he seemed loath to let her go, keeping his hands on her as long as he could.

Ted threw his bag on the floor on the opposite side of the classroom and pulled his chair back roughly.

Her honey eyes met his, just for a moment, but it was long enough.

They widened instinctively at the sight of him.

She could have looked away, but she didn't. She held his gaze.

Then she blinked and turned back around.

Ted sank further into his seat, running his hand through his hair and tried to focus on Professor Flitwick's lecture.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

They were released for lunch and Ted leaned against the wall outside the classroom. He knew that Andromeda would be walking out with Lucius, but he was desperate and running out of options. Maybe Lucius would be distracted and he could… What? Mutter 'Sorry' as she passed by?

Ted sighed.

He could hear them arguing as they walked out of the classroom.

"You can let me finish my sentence before you cut me off," Malfoy snapped.

"Fine," Andromeda answered. "Go ahead and ask me what you want, but the answer is still the same."

"You're supposed to be my fiancée," He growled.

"I am," Andromeda said blankly.

They passed by him without noticing him. Lucius pulled her against the wall across from Ted.

"Then why have I barely seen you the past week?"

"Cissy needs me; She's still distraught over-"

Ted inclined his head, wondering what could have upset Narcissa so much, but Lucius cut her off.

"I know! It's all I bloody well ever hear about anymore!" He shouted.

Andromeda glanced around the hall at his outburst and for just a moment, her honey eyes landed back on Ted. Quickly she turned them to the floor.

"You're right," She muttered.

"What?" Lucius snapped.

"I'll… I'll do better," Andromeda said quietly.

"How?" He prompted.

Ted could tell she was watching him out of the corner of her eye without actually looking at him.

"Can we talk about this later?" She whispered.

"Anytime you say 'Later', you end up with Narcissa instead of me," He said, sounding put out.

Ted's heart bloomed just a little.

"Lucius, please," Andromeda said in a small voice, "People… People are watching,"

Lucius looked around and his cold grey eyes found Ted and narrowed.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Mudblood?" Lucius shouted across the hall, causing more eyes to turn towards them.

Andromeda flushed pink and kept her eyes down.

Ted realized she had been trying to spare him from seeing her with Lucius. He might not be able to talk as plainly as he wanted, but he hoped his message would get across.

He turned his earthy eyes from Lucius and locked them onto Andromeda.

"Her." Ted said in a loud, clear voice. "I'm looking at _her_." He squared his shoulders and raised his head. She didn't even know that he had been looking for opportunities to speak to her again. If she did, maybe she would make herself available. Maybe.

Lucius turned from Andromeda and took a step towards Ted. He didn't want to have an altercation in the hallway, but if it took Lucius' attention off of her Ted would bear that weight. Andromeda had already borne so much of Lucius' weight already, maybe he could give her a reprieve.

"How dare you?" Lucius narrowed his eyes. "You keep your filthy eyes off of her. She's taken," He growled.

"She's gone," Ted raised his eyebrows and nodded to the empty space Andromeda had just been filling.

Lucius spun around, looking for her. "Andromeda!" He called out.

"You seem to lose her quite a bit, Malfoy," Ted said viciously.

Lucius turned on him, glowering. "Not as much as you," He spat.

"You'd think," Ted tilted his head to the size. "But she's not your wife yet,"

Fear flickered in Lucius' pale eyes.

Ted let his dark gaze burn into him until Lucius flicked open his watch and glanced down.

"I should have known," He muttered.

Ted glanced down at the watch, looking at it curiously.

Lucius brought himself up to his full height, a few inches taller than Ted. "Soon." He sneered and held Ted's gaze for a moment before turning to heading towards the stairwell.

Ted fought with himself for half a second before following after Malfoy; keeping his distance, but keeping his eyes on him. Malfoy quickly made his way down several flights of stairs and into the Entrance Hall before continuing out onto the grounds.

It was harder to follow Malfoy out here since there were less places to hide but he did his best and peered out from behind a tree to see Malfoy's tall form head straight for Andromeda, who was sitting by herself on the shore of the Black Lake.

How did he find her so fast? He… He had known, in the hall, where she was. But how? Something about this seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place it. Ted watched carefully as they talked for a moment before Andromeda stood up and Lucius took her hand in his, leading her back up to the castle.

The next week passed fairly uneventfully other than the building excitement over the last Quidditch match of the season. Hufflepuff had lost, so all Slytherin had to do was win by more than 60 points and they would win the Cup. Anything less and Hufflepuff would take it. Tensions were high between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Ted felt helplessly powerless again. Once again, his fate was resting in someone else's hands. He wished there was something more he could do other than wait for Saturday and the match.

But after that, there wasn't much left to wait for. Spring was rapidly turning into Summer and everyone was excited about the upcoming events. After the Quidditch Match was a week of final classes, then the last Hogsmeade weekend, a week of NEWTs and then they would be practically done. The Gala would be on the Saturday and the following morning a ceremony for friends and family before the Seventh years would take the boats back across the Black Lake.

Everything seemed to be rushing forward like a warm gust of air blown up over the grounds. Every day, time moved faster. The end of their time at Hogwarts was soon. _Soon_. That was quickly becoming Ted's least favorite word.

When they weren't talking about Quidditch, people were talking about the Gala; what they would wear and who they were going with. Ted couldn't care less himself. It was another night he would have to watch Andromeda in Malfoy's arms. He shut his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, wondering if this is how he would feel for the rest of his life. And it was his own damn fault.

If he wouldn't have gotten so jealous, so upset, he would still have a chance with Andromeda. Maybe a small one, but still it would be there. But he had told her not to come back and she, for the first time in her life, did what she was told.

How could he have been so stupid? To let her go when there were only weeks left? How could he have let his emotions run so far away with him that he pushed her away? He kept replaying that night in his head over and over.

The only thing worse than seeing her face when he told her it was over was hearing about the Unbreakable Vow. He had always known the wedding would be a turning point, but he hadn't known it would be a point of no return. Once she made that Vow she would belong to Malfoy and he couldn't let that happen.

The image of her writhing in pain as the white marks slid up her arm flashed in his brain and Ted did his best to shut them out. Andromeda wasn't meant to be contained, wasn't meant to be bound. That Vow would be the death of her.

Ted risked it and took a chance, glancing over to the Slytherin table. Andromeda was wedged between Lucius and Narcissa. She had her head turned away from him and looked to be in deep conversation with her sister.

Malfoy wrapped an arm around Andromeda's neck and pulled her in close to him, whispering something in her ear with an open mouthed smirk.

Ted saw Narcissa blush and Andromeda pale. Lucius kissed her temple and pulled his arm tighter around her.

He felt sick as he watched them. He watched from afar as Andromeda settled into her new life. _This_ is what he couldn't take; _This_ is what he couldn't stand. Seeing her move on with her life. Because he had told her to.

He wanted to get a message to her, but Howard was not speaking to him right now and he had no clue if Howard was still speaking to Andromeda or not. Had he had a conversation with her like the one he had with Ted? Had she said the same things he did? Of course not. She had known about the Vow. Everything was different for Purebloods. They lived in the same world, but had an entirely different set of rules.

Any other girl and Ted could have tried to talk to one of her friends or even slip her a note in class. But once again, nothing was ever easy with Andromeda. She didn't have many friends and the ones she had would never help him. In fact, they were more likely to hex him.

Ted looked around, hoping for some inspiration on how to proceed. He would never be allowed into that world. He would never be allowed close enough to her. He needed help. He needed a Pureblood. He needed… A Black.

Ted almost hurt himself with how fast his head spun around to the Gryffindor table. He scanned it quickly before finding the dark, wavy hair of his only hope. Sirius Black.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda sat on the long cushion in front of the window in the common room. She liked sitting here and watching the light filter in from under the lake. Occasionally you could see something drift by. If you were lucky you saw something get eaten.

That's a bit how she felt right now. Like she was living underwater and being eaten by something larger than her. She hadn't realized how much time she had spent with Ted, or thinking about ways to sneak off and be with him. Or just plain thinking about him until those thoughts were too painful to bear.

She twisted the black pearl ring around on her finger. She hadn't really thought through what she was doing with Ted these last few months. It had just been the only thing keeping her head above water so she hadn't stopped. She hadn't even stopped to think about how it was affecting him. How it would affect him once she was gone. Really gone.

Andromeda felt her eyes well up with tears but quickly blinked them away, tilting her head back slightly. '_No more tears,'_ She told herself in a firm voice. She made this decision and now she was going to live with it. And she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life crying.

She was going to close it off. She was going to be an object in Malfoy Manor? Fine. Then that is what she would be.

Andromeda loved her sisters, but right now she couldn't stand to even think about Bellatrix. And Narcissa… She had agreed to this so that Narcissa could have a chance at the life she wanted and now she was being sold off to someone three times her age and more than three times her size.

Was that the life she had bought with her own?

'_Too late,'_ She thought, leaning her head against the window. '_Too late for thoughts like that.'_

Andromeda took a deep breath, hating the deep ache in her chest. It was a familiar one; one that she knew well. She _hated _this feeling. This pain that would not go away. She took a deep breath and decided to never love another person again.

She couldn't do anything about the people she already loved. That would just keep going on. But new people? Never. Love made you weak and weak got you hurt. She felt like her heart had been turned to ice inside of her and looked down to see her hands shaking.

Is this what love did? Hurt you? Turn you cold? Drive you insane? Make you cry? Turn you into a monster?

Her eyes cut through the room and landed on Lucius. He was talking with a few of his friends in low voices. They had a copy of the Daily Prophet out in front of them. He claimed to love her. Maybe he thought he did. Maybe he thought what he felt was what love was like.

Was love different for different people? Were there different kinds of love for different people? Andromeda felt a headache forming behind her eyes and closed them briefly. It didn't matter. She was done with love.

Narcissa walked up from her dorm, wiping her eyes gently. Their Mother had written and said that Mr. Bulstrode would be making a visit to the house their first week back from school and that Narcissa should prepare herself properly for the visit. She had read the letter and excused herself. Andromeda had thought about following her, but knew she needed some time and space to calm down. She would never know love in that marriage. And maybe, just maybe, that was a good thing.

She would never get her heart broken by Bulstrode. She would never feel this ache in her chest that made earthquakes seem calm in comparison.

But Andromeda had agreed to marry Lucius to give Narcissa the life that she wanted. Was this the life she wanted? She wanted to be rich and powerful, but was this a price that Narcissa was willing to pay for that? Was she willing to give up her life too?

She made her way over to Andromeda by the window and sat down heavily on the other end of the cushion.

"How do you do it?" She asked in a small voice.

"Do what?" Andromeda answered.

"I know you… still care for… _you know_," She said in a low whisper so no one else could hear them. "So how do you deal with being engaged to Lucius?" Her blue eyes cut across the room to him for just a second.

"I just do," Andromeda said sadly.

"You don't even like him," Narcissa said, sounding confused.

Andromeda just stared at her.

"And I know you don't love him," She added, picking at a stay thread on the cushion. "So who is the other person?"

"What are you talking about?" Andromeda asked tiredly. She had spent the afternoon wallowing in her thoughts and feelings and didn't feel up for a game of 'Guess My Vague Question'.

"You said that _he_ wasn't the only one you loved. And at first I thought you were talking about Lucius, but… I don't know what's going on with the two of you but I know it's not love."

"Cissy, can we… Can we not talk about this right now?" Andromeda leaned her head back.

"I need to know," She whispered urgently. "Because I am about to throw off Mr. Bulstrode and I need to know-"

"_You're what?!"_ Andromeda hissed, her head shooting back up.

"I don't want to marry him." Narcissa's blue eyes turned icy. "Honestly, it's preposterous. I mean, look at me!" She waved her hand over herself. "I don't need Father to make me a match. Do you know how many boys have asked me out over the years? I've always said not because…" Narcissa blushed a little, "Well I've always said no but I'd have no problem attracting the kind of husband I want."

Andromeda felt a cool wave of shock pass over her. She had never heard Narcissa talk like this.

"So I am going to tell him I'm flattered, but my answer is no." She leaned back and raised her chin.

"Father is going to-"

"Father is going to get over it," Narcissa snapped. "I am _not_ marrying Brutus Bulstrode. His son is in my year for Salazar's Sake!"

Andromeda blinked in surprise.

"Yeah!" Narcissa whispered fiercely. "And he's disgusting so I can only imagine what his Father is like. I won't do it. I _won't!_"

She could only watch the cold determination on her younger sister's face.

"Father can say what he likes. But I can find a better husband than that old frog! And I will!"

"You really mean it?" Andromeda breathed out. "You're really going to turn him down? You know what Father will do, don't you?"

"I am going to march into his office and tell him that I can get a better offer than the one Mr. Bulstrode has given him. Oh, I'm not naïve, Andromeda," She snapped at her sister's shocked expression. "I know it's the highest bidder who gets us. _And I can drive up the price,_" Her blue eyes hardened like steel.

Andromeda could not believe the words coming out of her little sister's mouth. But Narcissa was not a little girl anymore. She didn't have the same curves as Andromeda or the height and strength of Bellatrix, but she had a deadly edge to her that they all seemed to share.

"Rodolphus is a bit or a moron, but he and Bella get along well enough. Lucius is…" She sighed wistfully.

"Narcissa," Andromeda started.

"I know, I know," She shook her head and her long blonde hair fell around her face. "He's got a temper. He's got some serious issues. But he's also got everything else that I want."

"Trade you," Andromeda murmured under her breath.

Narcissa's eyes shot to Andromeda's quickly and Andromeda saw a glint of something that looked a lot like jealousy for just a moment.

"I was joking," Andromeda said quickly. As much as she didn't want to be with Lucius, she didn't want Narcissa with him either.

Narcissa took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, looking over at Lucius again. "I am not wasting my life waiting for him to die so it can actually start," She said slowly, carefully.

Andromeda felt a tiny ray of hope in her heart. Would Narcissa understand if she told her the truth? Or would she get scared, imagining a life with no money and latch onto Bulstrode for the things he could provide? Would she be hurt? Upset? Mad?

Was there a way out of this where both she and Narcissa could get what they wanted?

"I simply will not do it," She said and shook her hair back over her shoulders.

"Father is going to throw you out if you tell him that," Andromeda said blankly.

"Then I'll come stay with you," Narcissa said as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "That is, if you'll have me," She added in a small voice.

"Of course," Andromeda answered quickly. "You know I will always be here for you; My door will never close to you. Not ever."

Narcissa's face softened and she smiled a little. "You know there was a time when I thought I might lose you," She said softly

"What do you mean?"

"I… I just had this crazy feeling that you were going to run off with… _him_ and… I know, I'm insane for even thinking that. But sometimes… Dromeda, the way you would look at him… I've never seen that look on your face before."

She had stopped breathing.

"Would that be so bad?" She breathed out so quietly she wasn't sure if she had actually said it.

"Would it be so bad?" Narcissa gasped. "Andromeda I know you… _liked him_ or whatever, but he's a… _A Mudblood_," She whispered the last word.

"But… But if he made me happy," She choked out the words. "Would that make a difference?"

Narcissa watched her carefully and Andromeda guarded her face the best she could.

"I don't know," Narcissa whispered. "Would it?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted leaned against the cool stone wall of the basement level of the castle outside the kitchens. It was late, after hours, but excitement surged through him so that he did not feel the long hours of the day resting on him.

"Awesome! I love those!" A young boy said as the portrait hole to the kitchen opened up and four boys came spilling out, arms full of treats and snacks.

"You've got to try one of these, Remus," Sirius' voice was a little more affected than his comrades and Ted easily picked up on the underlying confidence in it. _Pureblood_, _for sure._ Ted smiled to himself.

He cleared his throat as Sirius shoved a raspberry tart into whom he could only assume was Remus' mouth.

The four boys all froze, staring right at him.

"You're out after hours," Ted said, trying to keep the smile from his face. "And stealing from the kitchens is forbidden,"

"We didn't steal it," Potter piped up. "They gave it to us. They wanted us to have it,"

Ted raised his eyebrows. He knew very well that the house elves loved giving away food to any students who wandered in the kitchens.

"Hey, I know you," Sirius said, his dark eyes focusing on Ted. "You're-"

"Head Boy," Ted interjected. "And I am going to need to speak with you about this infraction," He struggled to keep the smile off of his face.

A short, rather large boy with large teeth was whimpering behind James and Sirius.

Remus let the raspberry tart fall from his mouth. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this," He said under his breath.

"You three," He pointed to James, Remus, and the other boy, "Get back to your common room. You," His gaze turned back to Sirius, "Come with me,"

"You mean we're not in trouble?" The boy with the large teeth asked.

"No," Ted's grin began to spread across his face.

"It's cool, guys," Sirius said, handing his treats over to Remus who struggled to hold it all in his arms. "I know him,"

Sirius followed Ted a little ways down the corridor before Ted stopped and turned towards him.

"I need your help," Ted said quickly. "I need you to talk to Andromeda for me,"

Sirius sighed with an expression that looked too old for a 12 year old to wear it. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"She's not really talking to me right now,"

Sirius eyed him and pulled a crumb off of his jacket. "So why should I help you then?" He flicked it into the darkness. "If she doesn't want to talk to you then maybe you shouldn't talk to her,"

"Because she's not talking to me only because I told her not to, not because she doesn't want to,"

"Look," Sirius pushed his wavy hair back out of his face. "I don't really hang out with her anymore. That Malfoy bloke… He… I don't like him," His face turned dark.

"Me neither," Ted pursed his lips. "And he hates me so it's not like I can just walk up to her myself. He'd throw a fit if he knew she was talking to me. That's why I need you,"

Ted watched Sirius' eyes study him for a moment and process a few thoughts.

"Please, Sirius," Ted leaned down a little. "I just need you to get a message to her. Can you do it?"

"Can I sneak around and pass secret information that will most certainly cause trouble?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You bet your ass I can,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda and Narcissa were walking out of the Slytherin common room and headed up for dinner when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She had barely seen Sirius since the Holidays and that was mostly because Lucius kept her at his side at all possible times.

She missed her little cousin.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa didn't bother to keep the annoyance from her voice. She had taken it as a personal offense when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor.

"I need to talk to Andromeda," Sirius said nervously, tugging on his robes as if he was extremely uncomfortable being down here in the dungeons.

"What is it?" She asked.

Sirius glanced around. "Alone,"

Andromeda and Narcissa shared a quick look before Andromeda said, "It's fine, Cissy. I'll be up in a moment."

Narcissa hovered for a second; clearly torn on whether to stay or leave.

"It's Sirius," Andromeda did her best to sound lighthearted. "It's not like I'm plotting some nefarious scheme with him," She forced out a laugh.

"All right," Narcissa bounced on her heels for a moment. "But don't be too long because you know that he'll-"

"I know," Andromeda snapped. She softened her voice. "I won't, this won't take long will it, Sirius?"

"No not at all," He said quickly.

They watched as Narcissa headed up out of the dungeons before Andromeda turned back to Sirius.

"Tonks wants to see you." Sirius let the words tumble from his mouth.

Andromeda tensed.

"At the Match tomorrow. He said to meet him in the changing rooms."

Andromeda tensed and her stomach did several backflips inside her.

"Did he say anything else?" Andromeda asked breathlessly.

Sirius shook his head. "Just to meet him,"

Andromeda swallowed down the storm of emotions that was rising in her and nodded.

She squeezed his arm and said, "Thanks,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Why were you talking to Sirius?" Lucius asked her as she sat down.

"He's my cousin," Andromeda said in a bored tone. "I can't talk to my cousin?" She grabbed a roll and began tearing off bits and sticking them in her mouth. "Where's Narcissa?" She asked as she swallowed.

At that moment a very nervous looking Narcissa walked into the Great Hall. She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as she saw Andromeda sitting there and hurried over.

"Wait," Andromeda turned to Lucius. "How did you know I was with Sirius?"

Lucius' pale grey eyes stayed on hers for only a moment before he glanced down.

"Narcissa knew where I was, but if she wasn't here, how did you?"

Lucius muscles tensed and his hand slid to his pocket, grabbing something there through the clothes.

"Lucius?" Andromeda prompted.

He glanced up at her for just a moment, his eyes dark, as Narcissa sat down.

"Narcissa," Lucius said curtly, turning towards her quickly. "Did you set up everything for next Saturday?"

Narcissa nodded eagerly. "Yes. Ms. Stolas is closing the shop for you,"

"What's happening next Saturday?" Andromeda asked, not liking being left out of not one, but two secrets now.

"Your dress fitting," Narcissa smiled.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius had been a nervous wreck the week leading up to the final Quidditch match of the season. He snapped at anyone who talked to him when he was trying to think then yelled that everyone was being too quiet when they stopped speaking.

Andromeda decided the night before the match was a good time to annoy him with pointless wedding questions.

"But if they play the Adagio before the Waltz no one will want to dance," She affected a pout.

"Fine, Waltz then Adagio," He snapped.

"But _Lucius_," She drew out his name in a whiny tone, "The Minuet has to come after the Waltz!"

"Bloody Salazar, Woman, will you leave me be?!" Lucius shouted and threw his papers down on the table. "Have them play a Polka for all I care!" He snarled viciously.

"If that's the way you feel about it then fine!" Andromeda snapped and shoved herself up from the table. Smiling inwardly, she headed for the door of the Slytherin common room.

"Now where are you going?" Lucius called from behind her. "Andromeda!"

She smirked as she disappeared from the large door and into the corridor.

"Rab, go follow her," He said tiredly, rubbing his forehead.

Rabastan sighed and heaved himself up off the sofa where he had been reclining.

"I swear on Salazar's watery grave, she's going to be the end of me," Lucius muttered.

Narcissa watched him carefully as he pulled his papers back towards him.

Her pending engagement to Brutus Bulstrode still weighed heavily on her mind and she couldn't help but feel jealous. She knew Lucius had a temper, and the fact that his personality and Andromeda's personality seemed constantly at war didn't help.

She wondered how her own personality would mesh with her future husband's. Would he be kind? Cruel? Indifferent? What would a 60-year-old man care about a young girl's thoughts?

If she had been given to someone like Lucius it would be different. She knew Lucius and she knew how to handle his mood swings.

Narcissa stood and walked behind him. Lightly she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You're tense," She said softly.

"I know," Lucius snapped.

Narcissa gently pressed her fingers into the tight muscles.

Lucius groaned and she felt him relax under her.

"Let me help," She whispered. Maybe this was crossing a line with her future Brother-in-Law, but right then Narcissa didn't care. She moved her hands on him with a tender pressure, working the tense muscles on his shoulders and neck.

"Oh, love, yes," Lucius groaned and let his head fall forward.

Narcissa reached up and ran her nails through his long blonde hair.

Lucius spun and grabbed her wrist.

"You don't want to do that," He said in a low voice.

"Why not?" Narcissa breathed out.

He looked up at her, his eyes darkening.

"Because, I wouldn't be able to control myself," His voice was hoarse.

Narcissa's breath hitched in her chest and her heart beat faster.

"What about Andromeda?" She breathed out.

Lucius slowly wound his fingers in hers and Narcissa watched as he latched them around her small hand.

Lucius gave her a small smirk, "What _about _Andromeda?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Stop walking away," Rabastan said angrily as he stomped after Andromeda.

Andromeda kept walking.

"Hey!" He reached for her but she jerked her arm away.

Andromeda didn't know where she was going. Just away.

"I said _stop_," This time his hand closed around her arm tightly and he pulled her back.

"Get off me," Andromeda snarled.

"Where are you running off to, huh?" Rabastan sneered at her. "Gonna go see your _boyfriend_?"

Andromeda tensed.

"Yeah," Rabastan's dark eyes glittered dangerously. "You never even noticed me, did you?"

Andromeda narrowed her amber eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," She said darkly.

"Don't you?" Rabastan shoved her into the wall. "You weren't as careful as you thought you were, little Andromeda. You might have figured out Lucius' little ring trick, but then you got sloppy and I _saw you with him_,"

These words echoed in Andromeda's head over and over, with each heartbeat, each breath.

There was no denying it. Rabastan's eyes shone with a dark fire and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Little ring trick?" Andromeda breathed out.

Rabastan chuckled darkly. "Don't have to play dumb with me," He brushed a bit of hair out of her face. "I know who you are. Lucius told me _all _about you,"

Andromeda turned her face to the side, breathing heavily. She could smell his breath he was so close to her now.

"He's going to be furious when I tell him that you've been sneaking off with that Mudblood,"

"Don't call him that," Andromeda snapped, her eyes back on Rabastan and as hard as gemstones.

"Or what?" Rabastan shoved her into the stone wall behind her again. "What are you doing to do, Andromeda?"

Andromeda pulled out her wand and pointed it at Rabastan's face. "I'll carve out your tongue," She said darkly, raising her chin.

"What a waste you are," Rabastan snorted as he looked her up and down. "A Pureblood Princess who'd rather wallow in mud… You _disgust_ me." He spat.

"Oh, I'm no _Princess_," Andromeda hissed.

"You're right. You're a Blood Traitor and a dirty little slut." His dark eyes held loathing in them. "You know I used to like you," He added after a minute.

Andromeda stiffened.

Rabastan's eyes dropped to her chest. "Lucius claimed you way back, but never stopped me from…" He sucked in a breath. "Used to think about you at night," He said in a low voice. "Still do sometimes,"

Andromeda fought revulsion as he patted the front of his trousers and rubbed his hand over them slowly.

"That's all you're good for now," He sneered, bringing his black eyes up to hers. "A hard _fuck._"

Andromeda pushed her wand tip into his chest, which only caused him to laugh a little.

"I'll make you a deal," Rabastan smiled sickly. "I won't tell Lucius about you spreading your legs for that Mudblood," He tilted his head to the side and let his eyes slide up and down her. "If you-"

Andromeda twisted her wrist and Rabastan went flying into the opposite wall.

She advanced on him, her wand outstretched.

He was lying in a heap on the floor. As she approached he touched the back of his head and his fingers came back red and wet.

"You cunt!" He snarled.

"I'll make _you_ a deal," Andromeda's voice dripped with venom. "I'll forget what you said, if you forget what you saw,"

Rabastan panted, glaring up at her.

"Or I can _make you_ forget," Andromeda hissed. "I can make you forget all sorts of things; your name, who you are," She twisted her wrist again.

"All right!" Rabastan shouted. "All right," He said softer as he slowly got to his feet. He righted himself and touched the back of his head gently again. "You've got a darkness in you, Andromeda."

"I know," She snarled.

Andromeda turned on her heel and marched back down to the dungeons, head raised high. She stuck her wand back in her pocket and left her hands in them too, trying to hide their shaking.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted poked at his cereal and glanced down the table to where Howard and Imogen were sitting together. In the course of a few days he had lost his best friend and his… Well Andromeda hadn't been his girlfriend exactly. In fact, he had no clue what they actually had been to each other over the past few months except… together.

Howard laughed at something Imogen said and Ted sighed. He needed to make peace with them. He missed them both and they had tried to help him but he had pushed them away. He made a plan to go to the Hufflepuff common room this evening and apologize to both of them. Profusely.

He took a bite and chewed it slowly. His leg bounced under the table nervously as he swallowed. He had no clue if Andromeda was going to meet him today or not. If she didn't… Ted let out a low breath. He didn't know what he would do. He didn't want to force her to talk to him, but… Even if she decided to stay with Lucius she needed to know he was sorry for what he said.

But he hoped with every shred of his ruined heart that she would come. That she would walk through the door and throw herself into his arms. That she would tell him that she understood and still cared about him.

And then if she did, he was going to ask her. He was going to ask her to run away with him. He was going to ask her to leave it all behind for him.

He was going to ask her to marry him.

Ted knew it was a long shot, but he didn't have any other options. He knew she was doing this for Narcissa but they would figure something out. He refused to believe he lived in a cold and unfeeling world that would not allow something, _anything_, to go right for him.

He glanced up at the Slytherin table.

She was there, eating a strawberry and letting the thick, red juice trail down her fingers. Surprisingly Lucius was not next to her. He was sitting with his team, a serious expression on his face. Andromeda on the other hand, seemed lighter without his presence. She was even smiling.

Narcissa must have said something because she suddenly threw her head back and laughed loudly, shoulders shaking. Ted's eyes locked in on her. He loved her laugh, having heard it so many times in History of Magic club, but he hadn't heard it lately and Holy Helga was it good to hear again. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at the sound of it and the sight of her as she let it bubble up out of her.

Narcissa was giggling behind her fingers as Andromeda took another bite of a strawberry and the juice ran quickly over her fingers and down her hand.

Ted sucked in a breath as he watched her tongue snake around her fingers as she brought them past her full lips, sucking the red juice off. He didn't even bother trying to close his mouth because he hadn't even noticed it had fallen open.

"Hey!" Lucius' cold voice rang out across the Hall. "Mudblood!"

Ted was pulled from his trance and quickly turned in Lucius' direction. His expression immediately darkened as his deep eyes landed on the blonde Slytherin.

"Keep your eyes in your head and off my fiancée," He shouted roughly.

Ted glanced back at Andromeda who was looking at him in surprise. Ted had noticed that Malfoy was more on edge lately; it was hard not to when he constantly snapped at anyone within a five foot radius of him. And most of the time, that meant Andromeda.

She dropped her gaze from him and kept it trained hard on the bowl of strawberries in front of her, purposefully not looking at him.

He glanced back at Malfoy and did the only thing he could think of; He laughed. It started out low and slow, he let it rise up from deep inside him, from the place where he kept his secret relationship with Andromeda tucked away. He let his body shake with it, staring straight into Malfoy's cold, angry eyes as it grew stronger.

Malfoy stood up and slammed his hands on the table, seething with rage.

Ted's laughter turned harsh before it ended. He let his disgust show clearly in his expression as he held Lucius' deadly gaze.

Malfoy was heaving in breaths, obviously trying to control himself. If he got in trouble now, he could be thrown out of the match and they both knew it. Suddenly the tables had turned, just slightly, in Ted's favor.

"If I was you I wouldn't be worried about where I'm putting my _eyes_," Ted said in a low voice, but the Hall had quieted enough that it carried to Lucius who's eyes widened in shock before narrowing into almost slits.

There was a crash and both Ted and Lucius turned to see Andromeda standing up, her eyes hard and her jaw set. The bowl of strawberries was scattered across the floor.

Ted expected her to give him a small smile but instead she was glaring almost as hard as Lucius was.

Something inside Ted started falling apart and he was almost sure that it was his spine. He had done it again; let his emotions get the better of him at her expense. Another thing he would have to beg forgiveness for. If she even showed up now.

Andromeda's lip curled just slightly and she stepped over the bench, still holding his gaze as she shook her head a few times in his direction. She looked once towards Lucius who was staring at her as if he could strangle her right here and now before walking out of the hall, doing her best to keep her chin up amidst the whispers that were now filling the silence.

Ted dropped his head to the table and hit it against it several times. He lifted it again and caught Howard's eye down the table. He gave Ted half a smile in sympathy and his expression clearly stated he felt bad for him. Ted was moved by this small sign of friendship and gave him a small nod to show his appreciation.

He looked back up knowing that Lucius wasn't going to just let this slide.

But Lucius was gone.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius slammed Andromeda into the wall.

His chest collided with her back as he held her there. He wrapped his fist up in her hair, pulling her hair back along with her head so that he could see the pained expression on her face.

"You better have one hell of an excuse, Andromeda or I swear on Salazar's watery grave that I'll-"

"You'll what?" Andromeda snarled. Pain shot down her neck as he pulled her hair back farther. "You've already threatened me with everything under the sun,"

Lucius pressed harder into her, making it hard for her to breathe between the wall and his solid chest.

"Really want to keep running your mouth?" He growled dangerously. He slammed her head into the wall and pulled it back roughly again.

"Lucius, I swear," Andromeda gasped. "I promise you there is nothing going on between Ted and I," And this time it wasn't a lie. This time it was the truth.

"Then what the _fuck_ was that about?" Lucius hissed in her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

"I don't know, okay?" Andromeda bit her lip against the pain as Lucius twisted his fist, tightening his hold on her. "I don't know what is going on with him because I don't speak to him. You can't expect me to know what he's thinking can you?"

Lucius loosened his grip only slightly, but enough that Andromeda was able to move her head slightly to the side so she could see him better.

"I'm engaged to _you_, think about how crazy that must drive him. Knowing that I am with _you_. That I am going to marry _you_. That I am going to-" Andromeda stopped talking. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"What?" Lucius breathed out in her ear. "What are you going to do, love?"

Andromeda recognized the husky tone in his voice. He was actually getting off on this. She felt his lips graze the shell of her ear and tried to hold as still as possible. The smell of mint and cedar surrounded her and Andromeda stopped breathing. Lucius' lips traveled over the skin on her neck and she felt them part and his teeth hover over her neck.

"Say it," He whispered.

Andromeda swallowed hard. "That I'm going to be yours," She did her best to keep the revulsion from her voice.

Lucius spun her around so that her back was against the wall now. His pale grey eyes bore into hers and he seemed to grow larger in front of her as his breathing quickened.

"No," He said softly. "You're already mine."

Andromeda's hand inched slowly towards her pocket where she knew her wand was.

He took a deep breath, inhaling her and moved his body against hers again, foiling her plan to hex him. "If I didn't have this match, I'd take you right now," His voice was low.

She needed a new plan. And quickly.

"Lucius," Andromeda said his name softly and gently raised her hands to his chest. He would mistake it for affection when she was preparing herself to shove him away.

"Yes, love?" His voice was deep with desire.

"Don't worry about him," She said, wrapping her hand around his neck. She could grab it if she needed to.

Lucius began to feel his blood quicken in his veins. This was the most affection she had shown him in months. She had tolerated his advances but never reciprocated.

His body stiffened in response to her.

"He always did get your blood going," Lucius said, his voice harsher.

Andromeda tried to act nonchalant at his comment. He was testing her. If she took offense it would only drive Lucius on.

"Who?" Andromeda asked softly as she played with a lock of his hair.

Lucius smirked at her, obviously happy with her response.

"You're right, love. Who knows what goes on in a Mudblood's mind?" He said, licking his lips slightly.

Andromeda held her tongue.

Lucius leaned down towards her, his mouth already open as he did so. She braced herself for the feel of his lips on hers.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted paced back and forth in the Hufflepuff changing room. He ran his hand through his hair and it fell back into his eyes the second he stopped. If his outburst in the Great Hall this morning stopped Andromeda from coming he would never forgive himself. He had a chance of speaking with her but opened his stupid mouth to Lucius instead.

Ted grunted in frustration and banged a fist against the wooden locker, breaking a part of it. He leaned his head against the broken wood and rolled until his back was against it. He brought his hands up and pressed them into his eyes until he saw colors sparkle behind his eyelids.

The door opened.

Ted's head shot up in shock as Andromeda stormed through the door.

He didn't even care that she was shooting daggers with her eyes or that she looked like she could kill him and walk off happily right now. All that mattered was that she was here. She came.

"If you ever," Andromeda started, "_Ever_, decide to make a comment like that again,"

Ted couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face.

"I will _personally_ cut off any _bit_ of you that is mentioned." She stopped in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You came," Ted managed.

"I wasn't going to," Andromeda spat. "Not after this morning." She glared hard at him and Ted's smile faltered.

"Andromeda," He started, ready to begin his groveling.

"I don't want to hear it, Ted." Andromeda stated firmly.

Cold fear doused him.

"You broke up with me," She said, a little softer this time. "You left me."

"Dromeda," Ted reached for her but she recoiled.

"Then you get my cousin to tell me to meet you," She continued. "And then you decide it's a good idea to taunt Lucius and insinuate in front of the _entire school_ that I slept with you?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I never would have if I thought you were this much of a fool!" She spat out harshly.

"I am," Ted said seriously. "Baby, I'm such a fool. I'm so stupid. I made the worst mistake telling you to go," He took a breath and swallowed it. "I was upset. I was stupid. I was jealous… Helga help me, I was so jealous I couldn't think straight,"

"Idiot," Andromeda snapped.

"I was wrong. I was dead wrong."

"Imbecile," She hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ted implored. "I'm sorry for that night, I'm sorry for this morning… Baby, I'm sorry for everything,"

He reached for her again and this time she let him. Ted ran his hands up her arms and onto her shoulders. God, it felt good to touch her again.

He moved his hand over her neck and she winced.

It was then, with her hair pushed back, that he noticed the mark. A single dark imprint of Lucius's mouth on her pale skin. It was still forming.

Ted's hands dropped from her and he took a step back.

"Lucius," Ted let the name fall from his mouth like it was a piece of rotten fruit.

Andromeda looked him dead in the eye. He could see the hurt in hers along with a flicker of shame.

"Because of this morning?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Because he's awful," Andromeda corrected.

"He's never going to touch you again," Ted said in a low voice. "You're not going to marry him,"

"Don't start with that," Andromeda said, exasperated.

"I mean it," Ted grabbed her again. "I love you. I _love_ you, Andromeda."

"I don't want to fight about this again," She pleaded.

"We're not going to fight," Ted said, almost laughing.

"Really? Because we always fight when we talk about-"

Ted kissed her. Not softly, but not rough. Not slowly, but not urgent. Just passionately.

He felt her soften in his grasp.

"We're not going to fight anymore, Andromeda," Ted gently cupped her cheek. "We're going to run away together,"

Andromeda had stopped breathing.

"We can go now, while Lucius is distracted." Ted began to get animated. "I am going to steal you back from him," He let his hand run down her neck, chest, and slide to rest on her hip.

"Do I get a say in this?" Andromeda breathed out.

"Do you love me?" Ted grinned.

"Yes, of course," Andromeda started.

"Then there's your answer. Dromeda, that's all that matters. That I love you and you love me. Everything with your sister and your family… We will figure it out. We will because we will be _together_,"

"Ted,"

"If the last couple of weeks showed me anything it's that what I can't stand is not being with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with-"

"Stop."

Every muscle in Andromeda's body tensed.

"Ted, don't ask what I think you're about to ask,"

"Andromeda, will you-"

"No." Andromeda pulled herself from him and backed up a little.

"Just listen to me," Ted took a step towards her.

"No!" Andromeda said more forcefully. "You listen to yourself! You just broke up with me and now you're asking me to… To…"

"Marry me,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius thrust his fist into the air triumphantly. He landed on the pitch and looked around for Andromeda. He hadn't seen her in the stands during the game. He had expected her to be with Narcissa, who had been in the front row, jumping up and down and cheering for him until she was red in the face.

Slytherins stormed the field and still he did not see her. He accepted the congratulations graciously along with the silver Cup. He pulled off his gloves with his teeth and ran his hands over the cool curve of the metal. There was only one thing that could have made this moment any more perfect. So where _was she?_

As the crowd dispersed, Lucius made his way off the pitch towards the changing rooms. He pushed his long, blonde hair out of his face and sighed happily. '_This ought to show that jumped up Mudblood who his betters are,' _Lucius thought to himself as he crossed the grassy expanse to the Slytherin changing room.

He wished that he could find her. After their session in the hallway this morning he felt rejuvenated and excited to get back to her this evening. He wished he had his watch on him, but it was back in the changing rooms. So that's where he headed. Maybe she was already back in the castle, waiting for him.

Lucius allowed himself a breath of relief. He had won the Cup. Andromeda had finally let down her walls. His mind concocted an image of her, undressed on his bed, with only the large silver cup in front of her.

Then she appeared, as if he had summoned her from his fantasy.

Andromeda was walking towards him, pulling her fingers through her tangled hair.

Lucius smirked and shoved the cup into Corban who grunted and stumbled back a few steps. He surged forward and gathered her in his arms as the rest of his team filed into the changing room.

She gasped in surprise as he lifted her up in his arms.

"Come to congratulate me?" He said wolfishly as he lowered her back to the ground.

"Lucius!" Andromeda seemed to be in shock.

He grinned at her with an open mouth as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, eyes glancing down to the mark he left on her earlier. He loved seeing his work on her and had plans on where he would plant his masterpiece tonight. His blood was already pumping from the game and her tight little shirt and short skirt were making it all rush in one direction.

Lucius lowered his face towards hers as she pulled back slightly. He didn't care and leaned forward more, intent on capturing her lips when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

From the same direction Andromeda had just appeared from emerged Tonks; A stupid grin on his face and his hair mussed… just like hers…

Lucius looked down at Andromeda in his arms then back up at Tonks. He had just come out of the Hufflepuff changing rooms.

Ted froze at the sight of Andromeda in Lucius' arms.

Andromeda's body tensed as she followed Lucius' line of sight to Tonks.

Lucius slowly brought his eyes back to Andromeda's, which were wide and fearful.

Andromeda felt like her blood had been replaced with ice water.

He knew.

_Lucius knew._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so longest chapter yet, but I needed to get it all in there. **

**Also, for the reader who asked, I don't have any particular pictures for inspiration for the characters, but once I am done with this I am going to post it on my Tumblr and I am going to try and do aesthetics for each chapter so be on the look out for that!**

**Please please please review! I am deciding whether to wrap this up or let it go a little longer once their seventh year is over. Let me know what you think, what you want, etc!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Without further ado…**

**Soundtrack: Amber Run's "Machine", SYML's "Where is My Love - Acoustic" and The Light the Heat's "All for You"  
**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Do you love me?" Ted grinned._

"_Yes, of course," Andromeda started._

"_Then there's your answer. Dromeda, that's all that matters. That I love you and you love me. Everything with your sister and your family… We will figure it out. We will because we will be together,"_

"_Ted," _

"_If the last couple of weeks showed me anything it's that what I can't stand is not being with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with-"_

"_Stop."_

_Every muscle in Andromeda's body tensed. _

"_Ted, don't ask what I think you're about to ask,"_

"_Andromeda, will you-"_

"_No." Andromeda pulled herself from him and backed up a little. _

"_Just listen to me," Ted took a step towards her._

"_No!" Andromeda said more forcefully. "You listen to yourself! You just broke up with me and now you're asking me to… To…"_

"_Marry me,"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Lucius," Andromeda's voice was full of heavy panic, "It's not what you think,"

Ted started towards them.

"Don't you fucking move," Lucius said, his voice low and dangerous, shaking with rage. His grey eyes locked on Ted who froze mid-step. There was an unstable desperation in his eyes and Ted felt terror rise up his spine.

"Lucius-" Andromeda face was pulled tightly with worry.

He kept his pale grey eyes stayed on Ted and his chest heaved heavily against her as he held her tightly to him.

"You think you can sneak around with my fiancée?!" Lucius shouted, spit flying from his lips. "You filthy animal!"

Ted's shoulders tensed until they grew larger, his muscles straining against his shirt.

"He was asking about the Arrows! That's all!" She cried out. "He asked me to talk to you, to see if you would reconsider him for Keeper!"

He turned back towards her, the muscles in his arms twitching and his pointed face paling in anger.

"Please," Andromeda begged and placed her hand on his arm, the muscle contracted at her touch.

Ted felt sick watching her plead with him, as she must have many times before. He was holding himself back. Everything in his body wanted to rush forward and pull Andromeda from Malfoy's arms and back into his own. She had just told him… No, he needed to focus. For her.

"Lucius," She tried to soften her voice, but Ted could still hear the panic that resonated in it. "It was about the Arrows, I swear,"

Lucius was staring hard at her. He was studying her face, looking for any sign that she was being untruthful.

Ted had always known Andromeda was skilled at deception, but her lies sounded more like the truth than he could have ever imagined. He wasn't used to seeing Andromeda lie, but obviously Lucius was. He felt something that was similar to pride at the this fact.

Ted slowly pulled his wand from his back pocket.

But his movement must have alerted Lucius because his eyes cut quickly to Ted. There was a rage burning in them. He returned it with his own dark gaze and tightened his grip on his wand. Lucius was unarmed, but he had Andromeda in his grasp. Ted would have traded positions in a heartbeat.

She placed her shaking hands on Lucius' chest and slowly ran them up to either side of his neck.

"Lucius," Her voice was shaking now too. "P-please," She tried to turn his face back to her.

Ted realized that she was trying to protect _him_. There was one thing Lucius was more interested in than hurting Ted, and that was _her_.

"Let's go," She whispered and shifted so she was pressed up more firmly against him. "Let's go back, darling,"

Bile rose in his throat. He had watched Lucius paw at her for months, but had never had to watch _her_ touch him. Or call him _darling_.

Andromeda gently leaned up and kissed his jaw. Her lips pressed against his pale skin, her hands wrapped around into his hair, pulling him to her.

Ted's legs moved without permission, bringing him a few feet closer to them.

Lucius jerked his head away from her. "I told you to stay put!" He snapped so harshly, Andromeda jumped and her hands dropped to his shoulders.

Ted stopped again, his palm sweating against the thin wood of his wand. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was sure it was visible through his shirt.

"Forget him," She said it softly but Ted was tensed and alert enough that he picked it up. His heart fluttered.

"How can I when you so clearly can not?" Lucius' eyes snapped to hers and Andromeda's expression changed to surprised fear.

"What… What do you mean?" She breathed out.

"When your hand is in mine" Lucius' lip curled, "I can feel your pulse quicken when he walks in the room." His voice was strained. "The only time you touch me, _ever touched me_, was because of _him_," His breathing was erratic.

Ted could hardly believe what he was hearing. He stopped breathing. Andromeda had never really talked about her and Lucius'... interactions. Not that he ever really wanted to hear about it, but hearing this revelation took him by surprise.

"It took seeing him in the arms of another girl to get you in mine. I used to orchestrate it with his girlfriend! I made sure you saw them together just so you would-" Lucius stopped talking. He heaved in heavy breaths. "Then this morning… I thought… But no, it was still because of _him!"_

"Lucius that was…" Andromeda faltered. She touched his cheek softly, hand still shaking. "Ted is-"

"Don't say his name!" Lucius shouted in her face and Andromeda flinched.

"Don't you dare-" Ted started forward again.

"STAY BACK!" Lucius' voice shook with anger as he swung his head back to Ted. "I've had enough of this," He turned back to Andromeda. "This _infatuation_ will _end._" He tightened his grip around her, making her gasp harshly for breath.

"Okay!" Ted shouted. "Okay, Lucius," He used Malfoy's first name to get his attention. Andromeda had borne his weight for too long and he couldn't let her do it anymore. "That's what she said to me." He tried to mimic the things he'd seen Andromeda do when she lied. _Keep eye contact. Not too much body motion, but not stiff either._ Did he normally move his arms this much?

Lucius looked at him, stunned.

"You're right. I was trying to…" Ted took a deep breath. "I brought her there under false pretenses. I used the Arrows as an excuse to talk to her. I did it when I knew you wouldn't be around."

_Use the truth to tell the lie. Spin them together and make it impossible to unravel._

"I wanted her to feel bad for me so maybe she would… I don't know… That's how I did it before,"

_Tell them what they want to hear. Show them weakness so they won't see your strength._

"See?" Andromeda ran her fingers into his hair, not missing a beat. "I told you, me being with you drives him crazy,"

Ted fought revulsion at the sight in front of him and at what he had just had to do. Is this how she felt being with Lucius, pretending to love him all this time? He pushed down the anger he felt at finding out that she talked to Malfoy about him, about his feelings.

"Then put him out of his misery." Lucius said, his voice dripping with venom. "Tell him what you told me this morning,"

Ted's hot anger turned to cold dread inside of him. Something deep churned inside of him.

"Tell the truth, love," Lucius said darkly.

Andromeda paused.

Ted inched forward.

Lucius' eyes gleamed.

"Tell him,"

Andromeda slowly turned her face to Ted, breathing heavily, chest heaving against Lucius. Her honey eyes finally met his. _Pain_.

Her mask was slipping. Ted watched as it fell from her face.

"TELL HIM!" Lucius roared.

Andromeda's mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Dromeda," Ted was now only a few feet from them. She had spent the last two week with Lucius after Ted had called it off. She had been so upset this morning at his outburst. Could… _Had_ something happened between them? No, he needed to keep his jealousy in check; that was what got him in this mess in the first place.

"I…" Andromeda choked on the words.

Ted readied himself for this hit. To hear the words. He couldn't blame her; he was the one who called it off. She had been free to make her own choices.

Lucius spun her around so that she was facing Ted, with his hands and arms wrapped around her as he pressed her back into his chest.

"Tell him that _you're mine,_" Lucius' mouth split open in a sick smile. "How you've _always_ been mine,"

Ted could hear his blood rushing through his ears.

"Tell him how my hands felt on you," He said in a low voice. "Inside you,"

Ted felt his heart miss a few beats.

Andromeda paled, her eyes wide in horror.

"Tell him how you _begged_ me on your _knees_ to hurt you just a little bit more,"

Someone had replaced Ted's blood with acid and it was eating him alive from the inside out.

"Tell him what I _**taste**_ like, love," Lucius purred.

"SHUT UP!" Ted bellowed and his wand sparked.

"Stop it," Andromeda said, turning her face to the side in shame.

Something switched on in Ted hearing Andromeda said those words with Lucius hands on her. She hadn't shouted them or cried them; in fact she had said them softly. And somehow, that almost seemed worse.

"Look at you," Ted said, shaking his head. "No wonder she doesn't love you,"

"Ted," Andromeda's eyes shot to his in warning.

"What would you know about it?" Lucius snapped and Andromeda felt his grip tighten on her frame.

"I know that if she was wearing _my ring_, if she was marrying _me_," Ted's eyes landed on Andromeda's for a long moment. "I would-"

"But she's not," Malfoy's words cut through the tension in the air between Ted and Andromeda. "You lost, Tonks. You lost _everything,_"

"At least I had something to lose," Ted said in a low voice. He slid his eyes back to Malfoy. "At least she loved me,"

Andromeda felt frozen in place. Lucius' arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly against him. Ted stood feet in front of her with his wand half raised in a shaking fist. This entire situation felt volatile and dangerous and it was quickly spinning out of control.

"I want to go," She said in a small voice.

Ted's eyes landed on hers and something in them lit up for a brief moment.

Lucius inclined his head towards her. "You're right love, he's not worth our time,"

Andromeda wrenched herself from Lucius' arms. "Him?!" She snapped. "You just _humiliated me_, Lucius. How _dare you_ talk about me like that? I'm your fiancée… Have you no shame?!"

Lucius looked shocked. "Andromeda," He reached for her but she recoiled and backed away from him.

She shook her head. "And to think that I was…" She adopted a conflicted expression of disappointed anger.

Lucius' eyes enlarged and he took several quick breaths.

Ted watched Andromeda's face carefully. He had seen her open and honest enough times to recognize the mask that she was wearing now.

"No!" Lucius reached for her again, but Andromeda jumped back.

"Stay away from me, Lucius," She said, conjuring false tears. Ted raised his eyebrows; impressed by the show she was putting on. She was hurting him in a way only she could. "I don't even want to look at you right now!"

"But… Andromeda!" Lucius sounded desperate and Ted got a strange sense of pleasure from it.

She turned on her heel and started back up to the castle. Ted noticed as soon as she turned around her shoulders relaxed and her gait turned almost bouncy. He let his eyes linger on her for just a moment, watching her short skirt sway around her upper thighs.

"Andromeda!" Lucius took a few steps after her, clearly upset at the fact that she was once again, walking away from him. Then suddenly he turned on Ted and shoved him roughly back.

"Stay away from her!" He growled.

Ted felt his anger rise up in him.

"I know what you're trying to do," Lucius' voice was shaking.

"Yeah? What's that?" Ted taunted him.

They were both acutely aware that Ted was the only one armed right now. Lucius would not risk a fight he didn't think he could win and Ted would not fight an unarmed opponent. But it wouldn't be long before the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team were done with their showers.

"Trying to steal her from me," His grey eyes had a wild desperation in them.

"Damn straight, I am," Ted said in a low, dark voice.

Lucius eyes enlarged, panic etching itself into the anger on his face.

"I bet it _killed_ you to hear her say she loved me. That she threw herself in front of me." Ted felt emboldened. "She's never done a single thing even _close_ to that for you, has she?"

"You don't know anything about us," Lucius snarled.

"I know she doesn't love you. You might think there is something there, Lucius, but you're wrong. And you've known it since Christmas Eve. You got to see what her love _really_ looks like and you've never had an ounce of it," Ted's eyes were bright.

"I've had more of her than you ever will," Lucius growled.

"Is that right?" Ted smirked.

He could practically feel the wave of cold that settled over Lucius.

"You might have her hand, but I have her heart. And that's something you'll never be able to buy,"

Lucius' eyes took on a sick gleam. "You're right."

Ted blinked in surprise.

"I can't _buy_ her heart. But I can _give_ her something that will shove any remnants of you out of it," He spat.

Ted felt the power in the conversation shifting.

"I need an Heir anyways," His thin lips turned up slightly at Ted's expression.

Now the cold settled over Ted as well.

That was it.

That was how Lucius was going to take the final piece of her. Ted felt panic rise inside of him. Malfoy knew he could never replace Ted in her heart or push him from it, but a child… A child could.

Then Lucius would have it all. He would have Andromeda where she would never leave him, have an Heir to his fortune, and have Ted out of the way all in one move. This realization hit him like a fist in the gut.

"Just face the facts, _Ted_," Lucius spat out his name like it was rotten, "You've never been good enough, not really. You were never anything serious to her, just a silly schoolgirl's crush. And you'll fade. In time, she will _forget you_,"

Ted felt an unwelcome wave of emotion in his blood. His face fell, betraying him.

The other Slytherin Quidditch players began to exit their changing rooms, cheering and laughing.

Lucius sneered at him and snorted out a short breath before slowly turning and joining his teammates in celebration, knowing he had gotten the better of Ted once again.

Lestrange dropped something silver with a long chain into Lucius' hand and he quickly opened it.

_His watch_.

Ted watched him carefully as he glanced down at it and mumbled something to Lestrange, pointing at the castle.

The dark haired boy nodded and headed up to the castle without another word while Lucius glared back at Ted one last time before heading into the Slytherin changing rooms.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_You're insane," Andromeda said breathlessly._

"_Insane or romantic?" Ted asked, tilting his head to the side._

"_Insane," She said slowly, her eyes wide._

"_Andromeda, I love you. I want to spend my life loving you. I want to spend my life with you," He held her hands in his. _

"_You can't just ask me to…" She stopped talking as she tried to catch her breath._

_Ted dropped down to his knee._

"_Teddy," Andromeda's face pulled together in worry. "Please get up,"_

"_Okay," Ted nodded and Andromeda breathed out. "Say yes and I'll get up,"_

"_Ted!" Andromeda exclaimed._

"_Andromeda," Ted smiled up at her. "Will you marry me?"_

_A strangled noise came up from Andromeda's throat. _

_Ted grinned up at her, but stayed in place._

"_Okay, not funny anymore, __**Tonks**__," _

"_You like that name?" Ted gave her a crooked smile. "You can have it,"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted sat tapping his quill against his notes and not revising like he should have been. Instead he was thinking about everything that had happened; like he had been for the past four days.

His mind swirled until it hurt inside his head. So much had happened and it was all fighting for his attention.

He closed his eyes and the image of Lestrange dropping Malfoy's watch in his hand came unbidden to his mind. A strange thing to think about when there were so many more important events, but why couldn't he get that out of his head?

Malfoy had checked the time and then directed Lestrange to go to the castle. Was something happening at a certain time?

No, Malfoy had checked his watch in the hall too and had been able to find Andromeda immediately.

She had walked off from him again and the first thing he had done was check his watch.

Ted stopped tapping his quill.

The watch.

_The watch.._

_**The watch...**_

That's how he was spying on her. That's how he could find her. That's how he always knew where she was. That's what he had on her.

But if he could see where she was in his watch, how come he had never caught them together? What _else_ did he have on her?

The ring.

_The fucking ring!_

She had always taken the ring off when they were together. He had never caught them because he had never been able to _see_ them.

But in the changing rooms on Saturday she had it on… But he hadn't had his watch.

No, not until Lestrange gave it to him after the match. And then he had told Lestrange where she was and sent him after her.

Ted stood up so quickly his chair fell backwards.

Andromeda was walking around with a traitor on her hand.

He had to tell her. Now.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_She looked terrified. Ted felt a pang of guilt inside him that he was causing this turmoil in her. This wasn't exactly how he hoped she'd react._

"_I love you," He said, not sure if this could soothe her or not._

"_The last time we spoke, you told me you couldn't be with me anymore,"_

"_That had nothing to do with you,"_

_Andromeda scoffed._

"_That was all me and my issues. Dromeda, I am __**so**_ _sorry I hurt you. I never stopped loving you. I never stopped wanting to be with you. I just… Seeing you with him… It drove me crazy,"_

_Andromeda stood very still._

"_You shouldn't be with him. You should be with me," Ted eyes pleaded with her. "You should be marrying me. You should be __**my wife**__,"_

"_Are you serious?" She finally breathed out. "Are you seriously asking me to marry you? This isn't just a ploy to… to sleep with me again?"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Take your ring off," Ted muttered the next day in their last Care of Magical Creature lesson.

"_Excuse me?"_ Andromeda whispered back.

"Take it off and come with me," He nodded in the direction of the trees on the edge of the forest.

"Ted," Andromeda started.

"It's not _that_," He said quickly, but couldn't stop his heart from giving an extra thump knowing that she had just thought about them together.

"I told you-"

"I know what you said," Ted cut her off. "Just… do it. Please,"

Andromeda kept her eyes straight ahead but he saw her fingers twitch. She seemed to be arguing with herself until she finally ripped the black pearl ring off her finger and Ted breathed a sigh of relief.

They meandered their way through the class and then disappeared into the trees.

"This isn't-" Andromeda started as she turned on him.

"He's using the ring to spy on you," Ted said before she could derail the conversation.

"What?" Andromeda gasped.

"He can see it, or you, or something in his watch. It must be charmed,"

"It's not," Andromeda shook her head, waves falling into her face. "I gave him that watch, there's nothing connecting it to my ring,"

Ted pursed his lips. "You gave it to him?" His voice was harsher than he intended.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. "It was a Christmas gift, Ted, nothing more,"

"You seem to give him a lot of gifts, that's all I'm saying,"

"It's what people do," Andromeda snapped. "On Holidays. And Birthdays. Surely Muggles do the same?"

Ted shoved his jealousy aside. He could deal with that later. "That's how he finds you. That's how he knows what you're doing all the time."

Andromeda stared at him for a moment before opening her honey eyes wide. Ted couldn't help but start to grin as he saw something flicker deep in them.

"That's why he got so mad when I was taking it off…" Andromeda seemed to be putting her own puzzle pieces together. She placed her hand over her pocket where the ring currently sat. "He couldn't see me… Bloody Salazar, he told me!"

She turned her face back up to Ted.

"He slipped up, months ago, and told me he couldn't see me when I didn't have it on! Ted," Andromeda placed her hands on his chest and Ted felt his heartbeat quicken.

She must have felt it because she jumped back, lifting her hands from his chest.

A tense moment passed between them where Andromeda seemed to be gathering herself and Ted tried not to pull her into his arms.

"I know you said that-"

"And I meant it," Andromeda finished, her eyes sad.

Ted took a deep breath.

"We need to get back,"

"Wait," He reached out and caught her hand. "Please,"

"Ted,"

"Have you…"

Andromeda shook her head.

"Dromeda," He said her name softly.

"Soon," She said softly and pulled her hand from his, returning to the class in the clearing.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Not a ploy," Ted ran his hands over her arms and down to her hips. "But if you're offering…"_

_Andromeda pulled back out of his grasp. "So what __**is**_ _your plan then?" She asked. _

"_We run away together and get married." Ted said plainly. "I thought I explained this. Let me try again," He took a step towards her and took her hand in his. It slid in perfectly, filling the empty space of his palm. "Andromeda, will you-"_

"_Stop asking me that!" She shrieked and pulled her hand back. _

"_Is that your answer then?" Ted felt something hot spread through his chest and not at all in a pleasant way. _

"_No," Andromeda said. "I… I…" She stumbled. "Can we talk about this?"_

"_What's there to talk about? I love you and you love me. I don't understand," Ted shook his head and a few strands of hair fell in his eyes._

_She closed her eyes and her face looked strained. "Ted, I am not saying no to you, but…" She sighed and opened her honey eyes again. "I need time."_

"_Dromeda, you know I'd give you anything in the world, but we don't have time,"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda stared at nothing. All of her attention was turned inside her own head. The food on the plate in front of her remained untouched, her silverware still placed neatly on either side of the plate.

"Love, you aren't going to eat anything?" Lucius asked gently.

Andromeda blinked and was brought back to the present by his voice.

"What? Oh," She looked around as if just now realizing where she was and what she was supposed to be doing.

"Don't worry," Narcissa said with a smile. "It will fit just fine,"

Andromeda's brows pulled together. "What are you talking about?"

"Your dress!" Narcissa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your fitting is tomorrow… Isn't that why you're not eating? Worried about the dress fitting right?"

"Yes, of course," Andromeda said quickly. "The dress, yes,"

Lucius wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in close to her. "You look wonderful, as always," He whispered. "Good enough to eat," He murmured in her ear and let his lips brush against her.

His hand tightened on her waist and he pulled her against him.

"But maybe skip the cauldron cake tonight, hmm?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_What about Narcissa?" Andromeda asked. "I'm supposed to just leave my little sister to ruin then?"_

"_You deserve to be happy too! We can figure something out. Together. But if you marry him then it's all over."_

"_You think I don't know that?" Andromeda said harshly. "You think I don't know __**exactly**_ _what marrying Lucius means? You said that you think about my wedding night and it drives you mad. How do you think it makes me feel? Knowing that he's going to…" Her chest heaved with each breath. _

"_Dromeda," Ted reached for her again and she did not pull away._

"_Do you think I don't know what that night is going to be like?" She asked in a soft voice. "I know what he's going to do. And… And I can't stand the thought of him… where you've been," She said barely whispering._

_Ted swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment. However horribly he felt about that night, she must have felt ten times worse._

"_Teddy," Andromeda placed her hands on either side of his neck and his skin burned under her palms. _

_There were tears in her eyes. Everything about her face, her body, her eyes was screaming, pleading with him to take her. To save her. _

_His lips were on hers in a heartbeat. He wrapped a hand around her back and let the other rise up into her hair. The emotions running between them were almost too much and Ted felt his own heart bubble over with echoing her despair and desperation. But having her in his arms again was so good it was almost painful. No matter, he wasn't letting go for the world._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius watched Andromeda out of the corner of his eye. She had been strangely quiet this entire week, often staring off into the distance with a blank expression on her face.

He placed his hand on her thigh. Sweet Salazar, he loved the way her thighs felt. Soft, warm, and smooth under his palm. He couldn't wait to spread them open and place himself inside of them. He had been so close, so many times. He had her under him, writhing and screaming, but had never actually taken her.

Lucius felt his body responding involuntarily to his thoughts of her. The common room was still too full to do anything here, but the closer they got to the wedding the less he could control himself.

He leaned into her neck, smelling the citrusy floral scent of her, which only made his blood pump faster, and all in one direction.

"Come to my bed," He breathed out against her skin.

"Lucius," Andromeda sighed.

"Spread your legs for me," He continued, trailing his fingers lightly up her skin and under her skirt.

"Lucius!" She said more insistently and grabbed his hand.

He didn't stop. Instead he pushed his hand up farther under her skirt and while wrapping the other around her shoulders, holding her against him.

"I don't want to wait anymore," He growled.

"Stop this," She hissed.

"No," He said in a low voice.

Andromeda's eyes cut quickly to his and he enjoyed the small flicker of fear in them. He took advantage of her distraction and pushed his hand farther up, reaching the warmth of her center. Only a thin layer of fabric kept him from actually feeling her.

"_This,"_ He pressed his hand against her and Andromeda stifled a gasp. "This is mine. And I want it,"

"You're embarrassing me." Andromeda said in a fierce whisper. "You're embarrassing yourself,"

Lucius breathed heavily. "_You're_ embarrassing _me_," He snapped back. "You're my fiancée and you won't even let me touch you,"

"I wonder why," Andromeda said snidely.

"I wonder why too," Lucius' voice turned dark. "Because I know how much you _need it_, love. You used to whimper on my hand for _hours_,"

Andromeda shook her head in disgust.

"Or have you forgotten how I used to make you scream? Hmm? Need a reminder?" Lucius flicked his fingers against her making her jump.

"Get your hands off me," She said in a curt voice.

"Ask nicely," Lucius teased.

Andromeda's pride fought inside her chest. Is this what she had been reduced to? Begging him not to touch her?

She grabbed her wand from beside her and shoved the tip of it under his chin. "Remove your hands, Lucius," She said dangerously.

His grey eyes turned cold as he stared into her fiery amber eyes.

"Don't make me take that wand from you," He said in a low voice, but she didn't remove it.

"Do your worst," Andromeda snarled.

Lucius chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment before sliding his hands from around her.

She jumped up and moved out of his reach.

"Don't worry," Lucius said darkly and Andromeda looked over at him again. "I will,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Ted we can't," Andromeda turned her face away from him._

_Ted took a deep breath and rested his head against her cheek. _

"_Just say yes," He said. "Just say yes and we can do anything."_

"_I can't say yes," She whimpered. "But I can't say no either,"_

_Ted's face pulled in frustration, but his hands were gentle on her. _

"_Baby," Ted tried to keep his voice from cracking._

"_You've had time to think about this. You had time to come to the decision to ask me to… But this __**just**_ _happened to me. Do you understand what I am saying? I need time,"_

_If he tried to hold onto her, he would drive her away. That's what Lucius did; he pushed and pulled her trying to hold onto her. He didn't listen to her. He didn't give her what she needed._

_She had asked him for time before, by the lake, and she had come back to him. He prayed she would do the same thing this time. _

_Ted closed his eyes and nodded._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted watched Andromeda stand up and walk out of the Great Hall flanked by Lucius and Narcissa on either side. Today was the last Hogsmeade visit of the year but many students were opting to stay back to study for exams which started on Monday.

One last week.

Andromeda had still not given him an answer and was keeping up appearances with Lucius as if everything was fine. He was trying to respect her decision and give her time and space to think about it, but he felt like the walls were closing in on him everytime he saw her with Lucius.

His pale hand rested on the small of her back, guiding her through the crowd of students making their way to the Courtyard. Ted lost sight of her as more students filed in, taking up the open spaces and spilling onto the path down to the village.

He craned his neck around and saw Howard and Imogen walking hand in hand. He had reached out to both of them and apologized for his behavior. Howard had forgiven him, but Imogen had taken a little convincing and explaining in order to get her to come back around.

Losing the Cup had hit her hard.

It was a balmy morning and the sun shone through a haze of humidity. Ted felt sweat prickle on his skin as he trudged along the winding path. Soon the thatched roofs of Hogsmeade came into view and he picked up his pace a little.

He checked Honeydukes first. But Andromeda was not there and the fact that the shelf of Peppermint Toads was still stocked let him know that she hadn't made a visit yet.

He popped his head in a few more stores and the Three Broomsticks before he caught sight of Narcissa standing outside Gladrags Wizard Wear talking to Malfoy. He made his way forward and saw a sign in the window that read. "_Closed for Private Fitting"_.

Ted ducked into the alley beside the store and crouched against the cool stone wall.

"No, you can't come in," Narcissa said firmly as she crossed her arms.

"I paid for it so I have a right to see it," Lucius argued back.

"You will, but not today," She raised her chin and Ted was struck by her similarity to Andromeda in this moment.

Apparently Malfoy was too because his face softened and a smirk appeared on it. "You're cute when you argue," He said softly.

Narcissa blushed and Malfoy reached up a hand to push her hair behind her shoulder the same exact way he often did to Andromeda. "What will _you_ be wearing to the wedding?" He asked in a low voice.

Ted felt his blood boil. Malfoy was flirting with another girl; and not just any girl, Andromeda's own sister.

"Bridesmaids are wearing black," She said in a small voice, dropping her eyes.

"Then we'll match," Lucius purred and brushed his fingers over her jawline.

Ted clenched his teeth together and with one last glance at Narcissa and Lucius, he hurried down the alley and around the back of the store. If the shop was closed and they were both outside, it could only mean that she was alone in there.

The back door was locked but a quick _Alohomora_ let him in and Ted snuck through the racks of robes and clothes in the storeroom until he came to a door marked "Fitting Room". He took a deep breath and opened it.

Andromeda turned, her ashen waves spilling around her shoulders and her honey eyes opened wide in surprise as her mouth made a small O shape.

She had on the finest gown he had ever seen. White silk that seemed to be made from a part of her, it fit her curves so well. Black lace was sown into it and trailed down the back and into the train.

It seemed to be just barely clinging to her, as if it could slip off with the slightest touch but at the same time clung her chest tightly and her breasts pushed against the fabric dangerously before it slid over her body and hugged her hips, outlining her backside in a way that made Ted's heart thump too hard to be healthy.

He felt unworthy to stand in the same room as her in his old khaki pants, faded t-shirt, and stained sneakers. He had forgotten to wear socks again. What must she think of him with his scruffy stubble covering his face and hair that he hadn't washed in two days.

He closed the door and leaned against it for support as he stared at her. She really _was_ a goddess.

"Ted…" She breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

Ted knew right then exactly what he was doing here. He reached behind him and twisted the lock on the door.

"You can't be here!" Andromeda whispered feverishly as she gathered the dress up and stepped off the platform she had been standing on in front of the trifold mirror.

"You're beautiful," Ted breathed out, unable to take his eyes off of her. He had thought she was here picking out a gown for the Gala; he had no idea she would be trying on her wedding dress. She looked ethereal.

He couldn't help but imagine her walking down the aisle. Towards him.

Ted took a few steps towards her.

"Ted… if you're found…" Her chest heaved against the dress as she gulped down large breaths.

"I don't care," Ted said softly as he moved towards her. "He can do whatever he wants to me," Ted placed his hands on her bare arms. "I had to see you," He whispered and leaned his head down towards her.

"Teddy," Andromeda said softly. "You shouldn't have to see me like this…"

Ted lifted her face up to his. "You look… divine." Ted ran his nose along hers. "My goddess," He breathed out and rested his forehead against hers.

Goosebumps broke out over her skin. She had spent the last week going over everything, thinking and overthinking. All she had wanted to do was run to Ted and throw herself in his arms, telling him yes a thousand times, but Narcissa kept coming to the forefront of her mind, holding her in place.

She had spent their two weeks apart hardening her heart and closing herself off, but his proposal had cracked a crack that had only widened more every day. She felt in danger of being swept away by it.

But having him here, being alone with him, was weakening her resolve.

"I've missed you so much," She said barely above a whisper.

"I'm right here," Ted murmured. Her honey eyes locked onto his chocolate ones and Ted brushed his fingers over her cheek softly. "And I'm not going anywhere,"

Andromeda's breath was coming in short gasps now. Her body tightened and she felt a warmth spread through her and settle in her lower stomach as Ted's fingers moved over her skin lightly.

"You shouldn't be," She said softly.

"Tell me to go then," Ted said, his lips barely moving.

Andromeda felt her knees go weak under the long gown and she leaned into him more.

"Tell me to leave," Ted's hands trailed down the skin on her arms and he slid them onto her waist. "I'll do whatever you want, Andromeda," His breath moved over her lips. "Just tell me what you want,"

She had agreed to a dress fitting with Narcissa today and Lucius had arranged for her gown to be brought here. They were right outside, waiting on her to tell she was done putting it on. It would be reckless to do anything but she just couldn't help herself.

"Kiss me," She breathed out against his lips and Ted crashed his mouth onto hers. She felt the prickle of his stubble against her face.

His hands moved over her back and into her hair, pulling her against him as he pressed his body into hers. They stumbled backwards and Ted pushed her against the mirror roughly, his shoulders curving forward. His hands moved over her quickly with a gentle pressure so that he could feel every inch of her under the silk dress.

"Andromeda," He breathed out as he trailed kisses down her neck. "I love you. Don't leave me. Don't marry him," He whispered against her ear.

Andromeda whimpered as Ted's large hands ran down her sides and pulled at the skirt of her gown. He lifted her up and placed her on his hips, pushing her back into the mirror. She dropped her hands to his waist and pulled his pants open quickly.

"Oh God," Ted groaned out before kissing her deeply again.

Andromeda shifted slightly and felt his stiff cock against her. Her eyes opened wide as she looked down into his dark gaze. He grabbed her waist, lifting her slightly until he was pressed at her entrance.

Andromeda was fully aware that she was wearing the wedding dress that Lucius had made for her for their wedding and was about to cheat on him with Ted. Again. She didn't care. She lowered herself onto him with a small moan as he stretched and filled her.

Ted groaned and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her lips back onto his as he moved his hips against hers, pushing more of himself inside her.

"Ted!" She gasped.

Hearing her call out his name in pleasure as she wore Malfoy's dress was almost too much for him and Ted rested his head in the crook of her neck as she moved against him, sliding up and down on him.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and she clung onto him, her mouth opened but only short breaths came out as she tried to be quiet.

Ted grunted as he pushed himself deeper into her and Andromeda gave a small high-pitched moan. She grabbed onto the back of his neck and held onto him tightly as he thrust into her over and over, pressing her into the mirror behind her.

"You're mine," Ted panted. "No matter what happens, you'll always be mine,"

"Yes," Andromeda gasped. "All yours,"

Andromeda closed her eyes tightly as she felt her body tighten around him and gasped as pleasure shot through her.

"Andromeda?" Narcissa's voice sounded from outside the room and they heard a small knock on the door. "Are you still in there?"

Her eyes flew open and Ted pushed into her harder. She bit her lip for a second to stop herself from crying out.

"Yes!" She said in a high voice. "Just… Just a little more,"

"What?" Narcissa asked confused.

"Time!" Andromeda gasped. "Just give me a minute!"

Ted buried his face against her neck as he quickened his pace.

"Andromeda," Lucius' deep voice called from the hall.

Andromeda felt panic run down her spine and Ted made a small noise as she clenched tightly around him.

The doorknob turned back and forth. "Why is this door locked?" Lucius' asked.

"I'm… I'm almost done!" She gasped out as she felt a wave of pleasure rush over her and threw her head back against the mirror. Ted kissed down her neck and over her chest.

"Andromeda, open the door," Lucius ordered.

Ted kissed her passionately as he pulled out almost all the way and slid back into her, pulling her hips down onto his as he burst deeply inside of her.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as Ted pulled back and his deep brown eyes met her shining golden ones.

"Andromeda, this isn't funny," Narcissa whined and knocked on the door.

Ted chewed on the inside of his lip in frustration before placing her back on the ground and fastening his pants back.

Andromeda felt unsteady on her legs. She ran her hand over the silky fabric, trying to smooth it back out.

Ted seemed frozen in place in front of her, a dazed look on his face as he watched her. She glanced around, looking for anywhere he could hide.

"Open the door, I want to see!" Narcissa said from the other side.

There was a small storage closet off to the side and Andromeda shoved Ted towards it.

"No," Ted refused to be moved. "I'm don't want to hide anymore," He mumbled.

"Teddy," Andromeda pushed on his chest. "Teddy, please!" She whispered urgently.

"Love," Lucius said the word with none of it's feeling in it.

Andromeda felt his muscles clench under her hands at Lucius' voice.

"I'm _begging_ you," She ran her hands up to grasp his face.

Ted was torn between following her instruction and hiding in the closet or yanking the door open himself and telling Lucius everything.

"Andromeda, open this door _now_," Lucius said darkly.

"One second!" She shouted over his shoulder.

But it was that kind of thinking that almost made him lose her so Ted sighed and allowed Andromeda to push him into the closet, grasping her hand as she started to shut the door.

"Stay, please stay," She pleaded.

"I love you," Ted said in a low voice.

"No matter what," She squeezed his hand.

Andromeda turned, but Ted held fast to her. He couldn't let her go, not yet. She turned back to him and pressed herself against him, lightly touching his face as her full lips landed back on his ardently. They were gone before he could react and she snapped the door shut.

"I'm coming in," Lucius growled.

A flash of light and the fitting room door unlocked as the storage closet door closed.

Andromeda jumped back to the pedestal in front of the mirrors and tossed her hair back over her shoulders as Lucius and Narcissa spilled into the room.

She cleared her throat and straightened the dress out again.

Narcissa's blue eyes welled up with tears and she covered her mouth with her small hands. "Andromeda!" She cooed.

Lucius' grey eyes moved over her eagerly and Andromeda only hoped that her cheeks were not too pink and flushed.

"Look at you," He said with wonder. "You're a vision,"

Andromeda smiled politely as best as she could, still trying to catch her breath.

"I tried to tell him it's bad luck to see the bride in the dress before the wedding," Narcissa explained. "But he wouldn't listen," She said with a cheeky smile at him.

Lucius returned it before turning back to Andromeda.

"Well if anything happens, then I know who to blame," Andromeda said smoothly.

Ted bit his lip to keep from laughing in his hiding place in the closet.

Lucius walked around her, taking her in from every angle. She felt his hand on her hip. "It's torn," He said with a frown.

"What?" Andromeda gasped.

"Just here," He fingered a tear in the dress.

"Oh no!" Narcissa cried and ran to his side.

"Oh," Andromeda said easily. "That must have happened when I putting it on,"

Ted held his breath. There was no way that Lucius could know, could he?

Lucius looked up at her with watchful eyes. "It can be fixed." He said smoothly.

"I'm going to get Mrs. Stolas," Narcissa said and hurried from the room.

Lucius ran his fingers over the tear again, brushing her skin underneath.

"It's not the only tear this dress will get," He said in a low voice.

Ted pulled out his wand and placed his hand on the doorknob.

Andromeda took a shaky breath.

Lucius stepped up onto the platform with her, his body right next to hers. He grabbed her waist and spun her around to face the mirrors as he took his place behind her, wrapping his arms around her midriff and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly. "I had it made especially for you,"

"It's a beautiful dress," Andromeda said softly.

"You know I would give you anything, anything you asked for," He dropped his hands to her hips, digging his fingers into her.

"I know," She breathed.

"All I ask in return," Lucius let his smooth cheek slide against hers, "Is obedience. That's not so hard, is it?"

Andromeda kept silent.

He stuck his fingers back in the tear at her side. "Good girl," He purred.

Lucius played with the torn lace, letting his finger brush over her skin. "I don't think I'll be able to make it through the wedding with you looking like this," He whispered into her ear.

Andromeda was happy that Ted was not able to hear him. She could only hope he would stay hidden.

But for a brief moment she imagined that he didn't. That he came storming out, grabbed her by the hand and ran off with her.

Her pulse quickened and she saw herself blush in the mirror.

"Like that, do you?" Lucius chuckled, thinking her reaction was due to him. "Don't worry love," He kissed her cheek and pulled her back, resting his hands on her body again. "_Soon,"_

Ted leaned his head against the back of the door and took a deep breath.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Andromeda trailed her fingers over the skin on his neck and down to his chest, resting on top of his heart._

_He had hoped she would say yes and fall into his arms but he had known that had been a long shot. Andromeda was practical and careful. And she was right. He had known for days, weeks, that he wanted to ask her this. She had just spent the last two weeks thinking he didn't want her anymore. Of course she would need some time._

"_When… When will you tell me?" Ted asked softly._

"_Soon," She breathed out._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know this is a bit of a filler one, but I promise, I am going somewhere with this. I am actually writing the next chapter as you're reading this. It's one I have been planning for a while so hopefully it won't take me too long to get it all out. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, especially those who are international! Wow! I can't believe this fic has reached so many people. I can't wait to read more of your reviews so please please please!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: All right, dear readers, grab onto your broomsticks because this one is a wild ride. **

**Soundtrack: Amber Run's "I Dare You", Straylight Run's "Existentialism on Prom Night" and Bad Books' "Pytor"**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Andromeda's hand was cramping. She had been writing for the past hour and a half about the different uses of Dragon's blood and the historical significance of finding all twelve along with the new experiments being done to see how it could be incorporated into a variety of other disciplines.

NEWTs were aptly named. Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Test was the best way to describe the torture that she currently had to sit through, racking her brain for every scrap of information that she had learned in the past seven years at Hogwarts. She had always been a decent student, but these exams were giving her a run for her money.

Once they were over, students either walked dejectedly from the Hall, shaking their heads and massaging their hands or sprinting to the Library with wild eyes to try and cram as much studying as they could in before the next day.

Andromeda almost welcomed the distraction of the exams. Almost.

It made the time pass by in a blur and took up every single spare second she had in her day before she collapsed into her bed sleeping soundlessly or dreaming of the tests. But it also meant she had not had time to spare a thought for what had happened last Saturday in Hogsmeade.

How did everything get so complicated? What happened to the fun easy friendship she had shared with Ted in History or Magic club? When had it all become so dire? Probably around the time she fell in love with him. She was still falling. She would fall forever into his love, unable to cling onto anything that wasn't him.

"Five more minutes!" A portly wizard announced from the front of the Great Hall and Andromeda finished up her conclusion and started to re-read her essay, looking for missing commas or periods.

This was the last day of exams. Tomorrow was the Gala and the Graduation ceremony Sunday. After that she'd go back home… No. She was kicked out of her house. Her Father would not let her back in. She would be going to stay with Bella and Rodolphus before her wedding. Her Mother had interceded on her behalf with Bella and begged for her to be able to stay until she was married.

After that she was Lucius' property and would go where he kept all his belongings, Malfoy Manor. And there she would stay. Forever. Unless…

"Quills down!" The wizard announced and Andromeda dropped her quill with a sigh. She closed her eyes and let the finality of it wash over her. For better or worse, it was over now.

Andromeda grabbed her bag off of the floor beside her and slung it over her chest. The strap cut across her chest, pressing into her cleavage and cutting a clear line across her.

She caught Rabastan's dark eyes on her and glared back at him. He gave her a cold smile before turning away and heading down to the dungeons.

Briefly, Andromeda glanced around. She caught sight of Delores, walking quickly and wringing her hands nervously. She saw Candace who had dark purple circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Titus sighed loudly as he passed by her, rubbing his head and hanging it low.

Students moved past her and the Entrance Hall began to empty as Andromeda stood there, waiting, but for what she wasn't sure. She just didn't know where to go from here.

"Andromeda, come," Lucius' deep voice cut across the Hall to her. He was standing at the top of the stairwell that led down to the lower levels, beckoning her to his side.

Without thinking, Andromeda turned away from him to head outside. She knew he would follow her. She knew he would snap at her and drag her back down to the dungeons. It didn't matter. The five minutes she would have in the fresh air would be worth it.

But instead of taking a strong stride towards the doors, Andromeda ran into something very warm and very solid. She stumbled and tried to find her footing but was only saved from falling by two large hands grabbing her arms and holding her in place.

"Watch yourself," His voice was low and gentle. The rich smell of sweet oak and cinnamon surrounded her and she felt a fluttering inside her that pushed hot blood through her veins.

Andromeda's honey eyes were wide as she looked up into his deep brown ones crinkling slightly with a small smile. There was a hint of sadness in it though and Andromeda felt it like a knife in her heart.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he released her onto her unsteady legs.

Andromeda felt herself melting in his hands. Everything came rushing back to her all at once. His hands, his body, his words… Everything she had not let herself think about this week but now it was undeniably here.

She suddenly couldn't think about anything but the fact that the last time they had been this close he had been inside her.

"Teddy," She said his name softly.

"_Teddy?!"_ Lucius' voice was cold and she had only half a second before his fingers closed around her upper arm and yanked her back.

He placed himself in front of her, glaring at Ted. "I thought I told you to stay away from her. Maybe I need to grind the message in some more." He snarled and balled his hand into a fist.

"Lucius, stop," Andromeda said firmly and tried to place herself between the two of them.

"No Lucius, go ahead," Ted said, squaring his shoulders, his dark eyes turning dangerous the closer Lucius got to him.

"Ted, don't," Andromeda warned.

He glanced at her for a moment, breathing heavy and clenching his jaw. Finally he dropped his head and took a step back.

Lucius laughed coldly. "Good to see you learned to take orders. You're in your rightful place now, Mudblood."

"At least he listens to me," Andromeda argued.

Lucius let his eyes slide to hers and she was taken aback by the hardness she found there.

"Oh, trouble in paradise?" Ted teased.

"Shut your mouth," Lucius snarled.

"Or what?" Ted raised his chin.

"Say another word about my fiancée and I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ted said dismissively. "Disembowel me, carve out my heart, skin me alive…"

Lucius seethed.

"You should really work on your threats, Malfoy. I feel like you're losing your touch," Ted hefted his bag further onto his shoulder and walked past them.

He turned back as he reached the bottom of the marble staircase.

"Andromeda," He called her name and she spun around to face him. "When are you going to leave him for me? Huh?"

Andromeda stared open mouthed at him.

Lucius growled behind her.

"Seriously," Ted pushed, a playful smile on his face. "_This guy?"_ He shook his head and rolled his eyes, smiling at her, before he turned and started up the staircase.

For just a moment, it felt like it used to. Like when they were back in HoM club and they would joke and laugh. His smile sparked something in her and her heart pulled towards him. For just a moment, it wasn't confusing or complicated; it was just Ted, smiling at her. And that's what she wanted, more than _anything_.

"Let's go," Lucius said darkly and grabbed Andromeda's hand, pulling her towards the staircase leading down to the dungeons. She glanced back as Lucius pulled her along and Ted was looking back over his shoulder, his dirty blonde hair was falling into his eyes. They were deep, dark, but surprisingly bright.

"Andromeda!" Lucius snapped and pulled her down the stairs with him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I wish I could go to the Gala," Narcissa pouted.

Andromeda laid back on her bed, letting her head sink into the pillow. NEWTs were over. She had done it. She had completed her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet somehow she did not feel the relief she thought she would at this point. Maybe it was because she knew what was coming next.

Hogwarts had always been something of a protective force in her life. Rules and guidelines to keep everyone in order. Schedules and classes to bring order to her chaotic life. But now it was all over. She would cross back over the Black Lake and be an adult, making adult decisions, with adult consequences.

"Your dress is amazing," Narcissa said wistfully as she stared at the garment bag hanging off of Andromeda's wardrobe.

"Lucius picked it out," Andromeda said in a flat voice.

"It's that so… romantic?"

"Romantic?" Andromeda screwed up her face.

"A man who picks you dresses for you or… orders for you at a restaurant. Just so… Manly," She sighed.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, Cissy,"

Narcissa was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "I meant what I said," She spoke so softly Andromeda had barely heard her.

She sat up on her elbows on the bed to get a better look at her little sister.

"I'm not going to marry him,"

"Narcissa," Andromeda sighed.

"I'm serious, Dromeda," Narcissa turned towards her, crossing her ankles. "I know you think I'll just cave as soon as Father says something, but I am _not_ marrying Mr. Bulstrode."

"So you're going to have Father disown you too?" Andromeda asked. "Break Mother's heart?"

"Better than breaking my own," Narcissa grumbled.

Andromeda looked closely at Narcissa's small face. It was set, resolute. "You're serious," Andromeda said, shocked.

"You think that even disowned I can't get someone to marry me?" Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Have you _seen_ me?"

Andromeda couldn't help but laugh.

"Corban isn't terrible," Narcissa said appraisingly. "Graham Greengrass is in my year and he could be an option as well."

Andromeda stared open mouthed at her sister.

"I told you, Andromeda, I don't need Father to find me a husband. I know _exactly_ what I am worth and what I want,"

Andromeda sat all the way up. Hope fluttering in her heart. "So… You're really going to do this on your own,"

"He sold Bella. He sold you. I know I'll be sold as well, but at least I want to be the one getting paid," She said seriously.

Andromeda could barely breathe. Her heart was beating so fast she felt her pulse thrumming in her head. If Narcissa was turning her back on their parents then…

"In fact, it was you who inspired me," Narcissa said, dropping her eyes to the bed.

"Me?" Andromeda gasped.

"I've always… looked up to you." She admitted. "You're strong, Andromeda,"

Andromeda didn't feel strong. "Bella is the strong one, I'm just…" She sighed. What was she?

"No you don't get it," Narcissa scooted forward a little. "You… You don't let anything stand in your way. You want something, you get it. No matter what,"

Andromeda felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"I want to be like that. I want to take what I want instead of waiting around for someone to give it to me."

"Cissy," Andromeda said slowly. "You know I love you and I'd do anything for you, right?"

"Of course," Narcissa nodded and her silvery blonde hair moved like water.

"You know nothing will ever change that,"

"Where is this coming from?" Narcissa laughed nervously.

"I don't want to lose you," She said in a small voice.

"Why would you lose me?" Narcissa grabbed Andromeda's hand on the bed. "Is this because we're not going to live together anymore, because I promise I'll come visit you. Bella moved over and we still see her all the time!"

Andromeda took a deep breath. "What if… What if we weren't able to see each other… for a while?"

Narcissa pulled her thin brows together. "Dromeda, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Andromeda shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Narcissa watched her carefully for a few moments.

"Narcissa…" Andromeda said delicately. "Will you help me get ready for the Gala?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted sat grumpily at a round table, sipping a glass of… Well he wasn't exactly sure what it was but it was fizzy and tangy and made tonight just slightly more bearable than it had been five minutes before.

Howard and Imogen made their way over to him, drinks in hand. They looked amazing; Imogen in a lavender dress with a crown on lilacs in her dark hair, Howard in dress robes with a bundle of lilacs pinned to his lapel.

"Take it easy on those, Ted," Imogen jokingly warned as she sat down. "I don't fancy nursing you back to life again in the morning."

"If your idea of nursing me back to life is shoving me on a broom and sending me into the air then this will be my first and last drink of the night,"

The three Hufflepuffs shared a laugh. Ted felt the joy leave him as soon as his laughter died. He took another sip and swallowed the fizzy drink slowly.

He tried not to look around, but couldn't help glancing up every few minutes and scanning the room for Andromeda.

He had done his best to accept the fact that her answer was probably a no. Why else would she have taken so long to tell him if she wasn't trying to find a good way to let him down easy?

So he had packed his bag with a few personal items, a bit of money, and stashed it along with his broom in the wardrobe in their old HoM classroom.

He was leaving. Tonight.

He didn't want to have to say goodbye to her tomorrow and watch her leave with Malfoy. He had thought about skipping the Gala entirely, but Howard convinced him to at least have one last night with his friends.

"Ted," Howard said in a low voice.

He turned back to his best friend.

"It's going to be okay," Howard said with a small smile. "No matter what,"

Ted blinked heavily at his choice of words.

"I just mean," Howard glanced at Imogen then back at Ted. "We'll be here for you, won't we, Im?"

Imogen nodded. "Yeah, we love you Ted,"

"Seriously, come see me this summer," Howard offered for what must have been the 20th time. "My parents are going on holiday like, three days after I get back. We can have a boys weekend,"

Ted felt touched by their friendship. It meant more to him than he could ever express.

"Alright you two kids," Ted leaned back. "Don't get all sentimental on me just because we're graduating." He tried his best for a nonchalant smile. "Go dance, I'll watch the drinks,"

Imogen brightened up and grabbed Howard's hand as they took off to the dance floor.

It was just Seventh years and some Professors as chaperones in the Great Hall but it still seemed full due to the tables scattered around and the decorations hanging on the walls.

Ted watched Imogen and Howard danced together for a little while before returning to his drink, slowly spinning the cup around on the table.

"Care to dance?"

Ted looked up and was surprised to see the deep blue eyes of Thea Tephen staring down at him. She was wearing a pretty orange dress and her thick chestnut hair was pulled halfway up and away from her face, making her freckles stand out all the more.

Ted looked at her outstretched hand and hesitated.

"It's just a dance, Ted, I promise. No ulterior motives this time," She looked a little sad at his slow reaction.

Ted gave her a small smile. "Of course,"

He took her hand and walked onto the dance floor.

They didn't speak at first. His hand rested lightly on her waist, while the other held hers. She pearched her hand on his shoulder as they started to move to the music.

"You look really nice tonight," Thea finally said. "Dress robes suit you,"

"Oh, thanks," Ted said, hoping that he didn't sound as bad as he felt. He glanced around the dance floor. Still no Andromeda.

"You do too," He added quickly, realizing she was probably waiting on him to say it back.

"Look," Thea started. "I just wanted to apologize again. What I did was really terrible. I thought once I came clean things with you and Black would… work out. I didn't know that-"

"That's not your fault," Ted interjected. He wished he could have offered a few more words of reassurance but he had none tonight.

"Maybe it's for the best," She said encouragingly.

"It's not," Ted said flatly before he could stop himself.

Thea quieted down as they moved across the dance floor. Howard caught his eye for a moment and gave him a curious look to which Ted gently shook his head.

As the song began to die down, Thea and Ted broke apart.

"Well, I should get back to my date," Thea said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Ted nodded. "Yeah, have a good time, Thea,"

"Ted?" Thea called as he started off the dance floor. "She doesn't deserve you,"

Ted didn't smile back this time. He just stuck his hands in his pockets and made his way back to the table.

He finished his drink in one gulp and headed to the refreshment table for a refill when he heard a few people around him murmur and gasp.

Ted turned to see Malfoy walking in; his white blonde hair slicked back and tied behind his head with a black ribbon. He had a smug expression on his face and his head was high as he entered the Great Hall.

Ted froze as Malfoy turned slightly and Andromeda came into his line of sight.

Her dress shone like it was made of gold. Her ash brown hair was pulled on top of her head, twisting intricately in braids around her head. Her lashes were dark and heavy, framing her eyes that matched her dress almost perfectly.

"Sir, your drink," The server prompted Ted, but he did not hear him. He didn't have a speck of attention for anything or anyone that was not Andromeda. He was enthralled, entranced, and enraptured by her. "Sir?"

Ted took a few steps unknowingly towards the entrance doors where Andromeda and Lucius were slowly making their way in.

She looked almost… happy. Her hand rested gently in the crook of Lucius' arm and she moved with ease around with him. Her lips parted in a smile as she waved and greeted a few people they passed.

Lucius selected a table and pulled her chair out of her. Andromeda slid in smoothly, her body curving and straightening easily.

She turned her head back and forth and Ted couldn't help but wonder if she was looking for him. Lucius' hand trailed over her shoulders lightly and he leaned down, whispering something in her ear to which she nodded.

Ted realized Lucius was making his way across the Hall and towards the refreshment table to get them drinks. He didn't want an altercation with Lucius right now, right here, so Ted turned quickly, grabbed his drink and headed for the table where Howard and Imogen were also taking a break.

"Hey," Howard said gently as Ted sat down, staring into his drink with unseeing eyes. "So, uh, I guess you saw her," He said slowly.

"Ted? Are you okay?" Imogen asked.

"Huh?" He looked up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good," He said breathlessly.

Howard and Imogen shared a worried look.

"I know what you're thinking and don't leave," Imogen said softly. "You deserve this night too,"

Ted glanced over as Lucius handed Andromeda a flute of champagne and she sipped it gingerly.

"You can't leave; we just got here," Howard added.

"What?" Ted asked. "No, no, I'm not. Not yet." He shook his head. "No, it's okay. I mean, she… She's here. With him. And I'm here." Ted swallowed. "Alone,"

"You're not alone!" Imogen reached out and grabbed his hand. "You're with us!"

"You don't need to babysit me, really," Ted forced a smile onto his face and patted Imogen's hand and he pulled his back. "I'll be okay. I just need a few minutes."

Howard nodded. "I hear you. Come on, Im, let's see about those shrimp puffs," He led her off and Ted took a few sips of his drink.

Finally, when he couldn't stand it any longer, he looked over to Andromeda's table. She was sitting there with a glass of champagne in her hand, looking bored as Lucius talked with Thaddeus.

He was ignoring her. He could do that because he knew she wasn't going anywhere. Further proof that she had made her decision.

Ted couldn't help but think that if their roles were reversed he wouldn't let her sit bored at a table. He would have her on the dance floor and in his arms all night. She brought the glass of champagne to her lips and he couldn't help but notice the large black pearl ring still sitting on her finger.

She leaned over and touched Lucius' arm before getting up and making her way out of the hall. Ted settled down in his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

He knew he couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her. Even if it was terrible. Even if it was painful. It was just something that he knew that he needed to do. He had to tell her that he understood. She wasn't doing this because she didn't care about him, but because she cared about Andromeda. Somehow telling her that he knew seemed like the first step he had to take to… move on.

Not that he ever really would, but… Either way he had to-

"So are you going to ask me to dance?" Her voice was soft and thick.

Ted looked up and was stunned for a moment by her beauty.

Andromeda was standing there, an expectant expression on her face. She sat down her glass on his table.

"I don't think your fiancé would like that,"

"Oh, I don't think he'll mind," She said with a curious expression on her face.

Ted stood up and felt almost lightheaded as her full lips curled up in a small smile.

His heart was beating hard, too hard.

It hurt.

He never wanted it to stop.

Andromeda slid her hand in his and pulled him to the edge of the dance floor. She moved her body closer to him and placed her hand tenderly on his shoulder.

Ted's hands were shaking as he held hers and placed the other on her hip. They moved together like they were made to, like they were supposed to fit together like this. He didn't think about what Lucius might say or do if he saw them together. He didn't think about anything but the girl in his arms.

His girl.

Except she wasn't.

"Ted," Andromeda said softly.

"Look, you don't have to say anything. In fact, it might be better if you don't. I'm not sure I can take hearing the actual words." Ted's voice was tight. "I just want you to know that…"

"Ted," Andromeda said his name again.

"I'm leaving," Ted said.

"What?" She gasped.

"Tonight. Probably after this dance. I'm going to go away for a while." Ted sighed.

"Where… Where are you going?" She asked breathlessly.

"I've always wanted to see Brazil," Ted shrugged.

Andromeda stared at him with large eyes.

"I just… Need a break, okay?" He said, his voice strained. "This way you can… Focus on your marriage."

Her eyes were wide and completely focused on him.

"It's going to be in all of the papers. Pictures from your honeymoon will be in the society pages and I just can't…" Ted glanced down for a moment. "I want you to know that I respect your decision. I understand why you're doing this. And… I hope you can understand why I need to do this too,"

Andromeda was shaking in his arms.

"Teddy," She breathed out, her full lips parting as his name moved between them.

"Please don't ask me to stay," Ted whispered. His were like two pools of melted chocolate as she looked up into them. "I'm not strong enough to say no to you,"

Andromeda was silent for a moment, just staring at him with those large honey eyes that he could look into forever.

"I'm not going to ask you to stay," She said barely above a whisper.

Ted felt a painful relief scorch through him.

"I'm going to ask you to take me with you," Her lips barely moved as she said it. In fact, Ted almost thought he imagined it until he realized she was waiting for him to answer.

His heart stopped beating.

He stopped breathing.

They stopped dancing.

The world stopped turning.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Lucius' cold voice cut through them.

The moment between them came crashing down.

Ted readied himself to snap back at Malfoy before he saw that the Slytherin's grey eyes were on Andromeda and not himself.

"Lucius," Andromeda's voice lost all of its softness in a second.

"I turn my back for one second and I find you with him again," His lips were thin with anger. "This is the last time you will _ever_ see him," He grabbed the wrist of her hand that on Ted's shoulder. "You obviously don't know how a _wife_ should behave," He pulled her back and Ted felt his hand slip from her waist, but he held tight to the one still in his hand. "You will after tonight though," Lucius snarled.

"Let go of me," Andromeda said dangerously.

Lucius tightened his grip. "You want to be a whore? I'll fucking make you a whore," He spat.

Andromeda squeezed Ted's hand for a moment letting go of it.

It moved through the air as a pale blur, but the smack of skin against skin cracked through air around them.

Ted was stunned as if he had been the one Andromeda had slapped.

Lucius' head snapped to the side and a few strands of blonde hair fell into his face. His chest rose and fell heavily as he slowly turned his head back in their direction. A hand shaped pink mark was splayed across his cheek, darkening quickly.

She wrested her wrist from his grip and pressed herself into Ted's side. "I might be a whore," She said viciously, "But I'll never be yours. I have _never_ been yours, Lucius."

She pulled the black pearl ring off of her finger and threw it at his chest. It bounced off and clattered to the floor.

Andromeda turned her honey eyes up to Ted. "If you'll still have me…" She trailed off.

Ted grabbed her face in his hands and pressed his lips onto hers.

Right there.

In the middle of the Great Hall.

In front of _everyone_.

He felt her smiling against him and pulled back just far enough to look at her, making sure this was real.

"You want to come with me?"

"Yes," Andromeda said, seemingly answering his thoughts and question at the same time. He wasn't breathing but who needed oxygen when he had Andromeda? "Yes, to everything." Her eyes shone like warm honey.

Ted was sure he must have looked like a fool with how much he was smiling, but he couldn't help it. He leaned down to kiss her again.

"Like Hell!" Lucius growled and grabbed Ted's shoulder, pulling him away from Andromeda.

His fist rammed into Ted's smiling face before he knew what was happening and he stumbled back, absorbing the blow.

"Ted!" Andromeda shouted and grabbed the front of his robes, helping to steady him.

"You're _my wife!"_ Lucius shouted.

Andromeda looked at Lucius for just a moment before turning back to Ted. "Are you okay?"

Ted couldn't stop smiling, even though his face throbbed. "I've never been better,"

Andromeda began to smile.

"You're not going anywhere with him," Lucius growled.

Ted saw Lestrange and Nott making their way over. Soon they would be outnumbered.

"Run away with me," Andromeda grabbed Ted's hand.

Ted pulled it up and planted a hard kiss on the back of her hand before pulling her through the crowd towards the door.

"Andromeda!" Lucius shouted behind them.

"Run," Andromeda said quickly. Ted glanced behind them and Lucius was shoving people out of the way as he and his cronies hurried after them. "RUN!" Andromeda ordered and they took off.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ted felt like he was flying as he ran, side by side, with Andromeda through the castle. They reached the top of the stairs and he gripped her hand tighter as he led her towards the HoM club room where his bag and broom were stashed.

He glanced over at her and saw her eyes shining brighter than they ever had before. She was smiling, really smiling. Ted watched as she began to laugh, her ash brown hair bouncing around her as it fell from the braids on her head and her mouth opened as the most beautiful sound came out.

He could have taken off without a broom right then. There was no better feeling than this. His chest had burst open with joy.

A stream of red light barely missed him and hit the wall beside him, causing chunks of stone to scatter across the floor.

Ted looked behind him. Lucius and several other Slytherins were chasing after them. Andromeda's laughter only seemed to egg them on, but he didn't dare ask her to stop. He never wanted her to stop laughing.

They rounded a corner and Ted pulled her into a small alcove and pulled her close to him. He quickly pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. It was only a few seconds later that Lucius and his friends ran right by them, tearing down the corridor.

Andromeda's eyes glittered in the darkness and Ted smiled down at her, hardly believing their luck. Quickly he pulled her out of the alcove and down a different corridor and up a flight of stairs to the small corridor, one that they both knew well.

They skipped to a stop in front of the HoM club room and Ted wrenched the door open as they ducked inside.

Andromeda had her wand out and pointed it at the door shouting, "Colloportus!" and the door made a strange squelching noise as it sealed.

Ted paused, halfway to the wardrobe where he had stashed his broom and bag. He had wanted to come back here one last time before he left the school. This room was special to him and he had wanted to say goodbye to it as well.

He was panting as he watched Andromeda slowly turn towards him, glittering and golden in the low light. She looked… radiant. The gold in her dress reflected on her pale skin making her look like she was glowing. Like she was a goddess…

"You really did it," Ted said breathlessly.

"I did," Andromeda said, hardly believing it herself. "I… I left him," She seemed to be trying to wrap her mind around the idea as well. "I left all of them,"

Ted felt a small flicker of fear that she might change her mind. She might realize what being with him would cost her and decide he wasn't worth it after all.

Andromeda took a step towards him. "Ted, do you know what this means? She walked slowly towards him. "That I am," She came to a stop in front of him. "Completely," She placed her hands on his chest, "Entirely," She tilted her face up towards him, "_Yours,"_

Ted pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips on hers. She melted into him, pulling him towards her, opening her mouth, giving him all of her.

"You really mean it though?" Ted asked, "You… You'll marry me?"

Andromeda giggled and bit her lip, nodding. "Yes," She breathed out. "Yes, I'll marry you, Ted Tonks."

Ted picked her up and spun her around. Andromeda laughed wildly, throwing her head back.

Ted kissed her neck before bringing his lips onto hers, stifling her laughter.

"Shh, baby," Ted grinned, "We have to be quiet. They're sure to look here soon enough,"

Andromeda bit her lip and nodded as Ted placed her back on the ground but kept his arms around her. "Why did we come here? I figured we would go back to your dorm,"

"Exactly," Ted said simply. "And I bet you that's where they are headed too. It'll take them a while to break in and then they'll realize we aren't even there."

Andromeda's face lit up. "You sneaky little badger," She said, impressed.

Ted shrugged. "Plus, this room," He said, looking around. "This is the room where I fell in love with you,"

Andromeda's eyes softened.

"Right here, in fact," Ted backed her into their desk. "Right at this desk,"

Andromeda jumped up and landed, sitting on the desk. "Right here?" She said with a mischievous grin.

Ted returned it eagerly.

"You know, you told me once how you fantasized about this desk," She said throatily, "Every meeting,"

Ted placed his hands on either side of her, leaning down over her some. "I did,"

Andromeda ran her hands over his chest and stomach, making his muscles tighten until she rested them on his lower stomach. "Was it like this?" She breathed out.

"Nothing is as good as this," Ted said in a low voice and placed his hands on her hips, trailing them down to her thighs.

"How long will that charm last?" Ted asked, breathing hard.

"A few hours," Andromeda smiled mischievously.

Ted could hardly believe this was actually happening. Everything about this evening seemed impossible, but as she grazed her hand over the front of his trousers he was reminded that this was _very real_.

He reached up and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pulling down the straps of her dress over her smooth skin.

Her breathing quickened and he watched her chest heave a few times before the gown slipped over it and she stood bare from the waist up in front of him. Her nipples hardened as cupped her breasts and lightly brushed his thumb over them.

"Teddy," Andromeda pleaded.

Ted dipped his head down to her chest and gently kissed the pink peaks and soft skin. His tongue and fingers alternated on her as he took his time, enjoying the freedom to roam her body as he pleased.

He wanted to treat her like the goddess she was. She was giving herself to him in a way she had never done before. She had just rejected everything she had been born into, just for him. He needed to repay her.

He trailed his lips over in between her breasts as his fingers teased her lightly. Her gasps and soft moans only drove him on as he came to his knees in front of her.

Andromeda's hand ran through his hair and he looked up into her molten eyes as he ran his hands under the skirt of her gown, pushing it up over her thighs. Her mouth was open, her expression begging, as he hooked his fingers in her lace panties and pulled them down over her thick thighs.

He pressed his face into her thigh, letting his hair tickle her gently as he kissed his way back up.

As he reached her center, Ted placed light kisses along her fold and felt her shaking. He darted his tongue out, tasting her and moaning as he did so. Andromeda threw her head back, more of her hair falling around her and down her back.

Ted kissed her, touched her, and licked her. He buried his face in between her legs, holding onto her hips to keep her in place as she writhed against him. He ran his tongue in ever smaller circles until she whimpered, begging him, her fingers buried in his hair as he gently sucked on her clit making her cry out in pleasure.

He _worshiped _at her alter. His lips praying to her as he recited holy vows with his tongue until she blessed him.

He dipped his head lower, lapping at her entrance and darting his tongue in, savoring the warmth he found there. Ted moaned into her as her taste flooded his mouth and eagerly he drank it down, coaxing her for more, always more.

He would never get enough.

Andromeda shook against him and let out soft moaning pants before he felt her muscle slowly relax and release. He smiled against her, kissing her slick center back up, spending an extra second on her clit again, making her hips buck into him before standing up again.

Her cheeks were flushed and pink, her hair was falling around her face and her lids rested heavily on her eyes.

"Well if I hadn't already decided to run away with you that would have convinced me," Andromeda panted, giving him a cheeky smile.

Ted laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Just you wait," He murmured.

"No," Andromeda breathed out and pulled at the button on his trousers. "I've waited long enough. I want it. All."

She pushed her full lips against his and pulled at his clothes; his trousers first, pushing them down over his hips quickly followed by his boxers, releasing him so he rested against her lower stomach. The feel of her skin against his hard cock made it leak with precum for her.

Ted breathed out heavily and she kissed down his neck and her fingers worked the buttons on his dress robes, pulling them from his broad shoulders as her lips moved over his chest.

Ted's body was on fire. Everything she was touching was burning with desire. His hands found her hips again and pushed the gown back up as he placed himself in between her opening thighs.

"Ted," Andromeda said softly and he paused for a moment, hovering against her. "I love you. I've always loved you. It's…" Andromeda took a shaking breath. "It's always been you," She breathed out. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that,"

Ted felt emotion well up in him, uncontrollable, unbidden, but not unwelcome. This was Andromeda as he had always wanted her. She was finally free and she was finally his.

Ted grabbed her ass and lifted her up and onto his hips. She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders. He needed her, all of her. He didn't want to share an inch of her skin with the desk. He wanted every bit of her to be his. And she was.

He gazed deeply into her eyes and watched as they opened wide and the lids hung down over them as he lowered her down. She tightened around him immediately, eyes fluttering as she gave herself over to passion and pleasure.

It was as if she had been made especially for him and he for her. He filled all of her, pushing her to her breaking point. She felt so soft around him, so warm, _so wet_. Ted held her against him tightly as he slowly moved his hips against her, sliding in and out of her.

Andromeda grabbed onto him tightly, gasping. Her eyes were a shade of burnt gold as she began to move on him.

Ted let out all of the air in his lungs in a low groan as she pulled herself up and down on him, her legs wrapped around his waist, her breasts brushing against his chest and her hair falling messily onto her shoulders in thick waves.

Her mouth opened, gasping for air, and small whimpers escaping as she tried to be quiet.

Finally she gave a small moan and exhaled, "_Teddy…"_

Ted almost lost it at that. He felt as if he was hanging on by a thread and about to lose himself inside of her.

Andromeda wrapped her hands around the back of Ted's neck and pulled his lips onto hers, moaning into his mouth.

They broke apart as the doorknob twisted, trying to open. Andromeda clenched tightly around him and Ted buried his face in her neck to stop himself from crying out.

"It's locked," A voice said.

"Let me through," Lucius snapped.

Ted pulled Andromeda tightly against him. But her charm held. They tried a few different spells and even shoved their shoulders into the door, but it remained closed.

"It's… sealed," A different voice said.

"Andromeda!" Lucius called out harshly. "Andromeda!"

Her nails dug into his shoulders and she started breathing heavy panicked breaths. Ted gently placed a hand over her mouth, quieting her. Her large honey eyes locked onto his and he nodded slowly, trying to comfort her in silence.

Gradually she nodded back.

"Come on, let's keep looking," A deep voice Ted thought belonged to Lestrange said.

He heard shuffling noises as they began to move off. He glanced over to the door one last time to see the doorknob turn again as someone tried it a final time before it snapped back into place and footsteps retreated.

"Are you okay?" Ted whispered as he moved his hand from her mouth.

Andromeda grabbed it and brought it back, kissing his palm tenderly before nodding. "Yes, yes I'm fine," She breathed out shakily.

Ted began to shift in order to set her down when she grabbed onto him tightly again. "What are you doing?" She asked in an urgent whisper.

"I… I thought…" Ted stammered.

"Don't stop," Andromeda breathed out and Ted heaved her back against the wardrobe and plunged back into her, making her bite her lip and press her head firmly against the wardrobe door.

She sunk herself down on him and Ted felt the entirety of his cock deep inside her. He hissed in a sharp breath and focused on staying upright as his legs began to shake as thrills of pleasure shot through him at her every movement. He couldn't stand it any longer. He pushed her back against the cracked wardrobe door and thrust deeply into her.

Andromeda mewled as quietly as she could and Ted felt her begin to tremble around him and in his arms. Her body opened and tightened simultaneously for him and Ted felt himself start to come undone.

Andromeda whimpered out his name, begging him for more and he panted roughly as he gave her everything, every inch of him.

He felt her quiver. He felt her clinch around him. He felt her shake in his arms.

Ted pushed harder, wanting her to take her over the edge like never before as he held onto the last string that was keeping him together.

As soon as he saw she reached her peak Ted pulled her down as he thrust himself up and burst into her, pressing her against the cracked wardrobe door. He heard a creak and felt Andromeda's grip tighten on him as she tightened around him in surprise and Ted cried out as he shot again into her as they fell back into the empty wardrobe.

"Fuck!" Ted tried to push himself up so as to not crush Andromeda underneath him. "Dromeda, are you-"

But Andromeda began to laugh. Her head rolled back and her breasts shook along with her body.

"Oh my God, Ted," She said, exhaling heavily and brought a hand up to her forehead, smiling.

Ted started laughing too. He slid down next to her on the floor of the wardrobe, their legs hanging out, tangled together.

Ted brushed a few loose strands out of her face; "We'll have to get sturdier furniture for the cottage,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Good morning, love,"

Andromeda's eyes shot open and she caught a glimpse of Ted's sleeping form before hands roughly pulled her back and away from him.

They laid in each other's arms, talking about their future late into the evening. Andromeda had slid out of her dress and into Ted's dress shirt and he had pulled his trousers back on as the night had gotten colder. They had planned to try and sneak away in the darkened hours of the morning, but after their exertions must have fallen asleep.

Andromeda screamed and kicked out, anything to try and get away. Lucius' grip on her was strong and he pulled her back into his chest, leaving her legs kicking out into the air.

Ted's eyes opened wide and he lurched himself forward, towards her.

"No!" Andromeda screamed as he flung himself out of the wardrobe and a thick fist connected with his face.

Crabbe was in the year below her but was larger than anyone else in the school by far. Ted crumpled to the floor, blood leaking from his mouth.

"Ted!" Andromeda struggled against Lucius, throwing her body into him, anything to try and get his hold to loosen just a little.

"Did you think I wouldn't find your little love nest?" He spat.

Crabbe and his friend Goyle each grabbed one of Ted's arms and hauled him up on his knees. His head lolled forward and Andromeda saw that his lip was split open badly. His cheek was already sporting a bruise from Lucius' fist last night and his hair fell into his eyes which had a glazed look in them as he tried to regain his senses.

"You think you can leave me? ME?!" Lucius shouted in her ear and Andromeda flinched, closing her eyes tightly.

"Let…" Ted panted. "Let her go," He muttered, spitting blood onto the floor. Slowly he lifted his dark eyes up to Lucius.

"_You," _Lucius snarled, "You think you can just take her from me? Do you have any idea WHO I AM?!"

"You're…" Ted began to straighten up as best he could with his arms outstretched and held down by two trolls. "You're nothing to her, not anymore."

Lucius laughed coldly. "She can't leave me, _I own her_. And I am going to take her,"

"Over my dead body," Ted snarled and pulled against Crabbe and Goyle, not that it did much good.

Lucius' fingers dug viciously into her skin.

"See that can be arranged," Lucius said sickly, "I've got a meeting this evening where you'd be the star attraction. Then after I'm done with you…" Lucius buried his face in her hair and breathed in deeply.

"Let me go!" Andromeda struggled against him but was quickly wearing herself out.

Lucius shoved her at Rabastan, who grabbed her arms and held her back to his chest so she was facing Lucius.

His grey eyes were storming with rage as he looked down on her. "You filthy slut," He spat. "How _dare you _cheat on me? And with this… _animal?!"_

Andromeda raised her chin. "Which time?" She said, letting venom drip from her lips.

Lucius' eyes went wide.

"Last night was not the first time," She let her hate turn cold and laughed sickly. "I've been fucking him ever since we got back to school. I've been fucking him since last year!"

Lucius backhanded her hard across her face, knocking her head sharply to the side.

Ted grunted in pain as he attempted to pull himself free of the two boys' grasps on his arms.

Andromeda raised her hard amber eyes back to Lucius, fighting tears of pain.

"What a man you are," Her lip curled. "Have to have someone hold her down so you can beat me; what a soldier you'll make for your Dark Lord," Andromeda said nastily.

Lucius stared darkly down at her for a moment before walking over in front of Ted.

Still on his knees, Ted had to look up to meet Lucius' cold eyes. Lucius grabbed his sandy blonde hair and yanked his head back before bringing his fist swiftly down onto Ted's face.

Andromeda screamed.

Lucius repeated the action making Ted grunt in pain as his lip split further open.

"Stop it!" Andromeda pulled against Rabastan, "Stop it!" Tears welled in her eyes and the too large shirt began to slip off her shoulder.

"Man enough for you yet?" Lucius snarled and hit Ted a third time on the bruise he left last night and Ted hissed in pain.

"Lucius, stop it!" Andromeda leaned as far away from Rab as she could before he pulled her roughly back up. The tears began to fall on her cheeks.

Lucius walked back over to her and brushed them away gently with his thumb. "You let that filthy Mudblood touch you, when you never let me," He said softly. "You stupid whore,"

"You'll…" Ted swallowed a mouthful of blood, "You'll never…"

Lucius turned, laughing, "Never what, Mudblood? Because from where I'm standing I think I can do whatever the _fuck_ I want to," He turned sharply back to Andromeda and grabbed her throat. "I can squeeze the life out of her and make you watch as the light leaves her eyes,"

Ted tried to fling himself forward, but was held in place tightly. His shoulders strained against the skin and he pressed himself as far forward as he could.

Lucius squeezed just a little tighter until Andromeda made a gagging noise before releasing his hold on her. She gasped in air, coughing and spluttering.

Lucius pulled out his wand from inside his robes and twirled it in between his fingers.

Andromeda eyed him warily. He was narrowing in for the kill now.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply.

"What do I want?" Lucius raised his eyebrows. "I want a wife who's not a fucking whore. I want this mangy Mudblood in a pool of his own blood. I want you on your knees, Andromeda, begging for my forgiveness,"

"Why do you even still want me?" Andromeda asked. "Am I not ruined for you?"

Lucius' eyes darkened. "You think I have put in all this work, put up with all your shit, just to let you run off with him?!" He brought his face close to hers. "Everyone will know you left me for him. I will NOT let you _humiliate me!_"

"They don't have to know anything," Andromeda said softly.

Ted's head lifted and he looked questioningly at her.

Lucius eyed her curiously.

"You can tell them whatever you want. We can stage a public break up if that's what you want," Andromeda said quickly. "You can say you left me, you can say whatever you want to about me. And we'll go. You'll never see us again! Lucius... I'll make it look like you were the perfect man and then you can have your pick of women-"

Lucius laughed again. "Andromeda," He purred her name. "I already do,"

"Then why me?" She asked, almost pleadingly.

Lucius played with the top button of the Ted's shirt she was wearing. "You were the only thing I could never have. Even growing up," He frowned. "You never wanted to play with the rest of us, you'd rather go off and explore on your own. It got worse when we got to school." Lucius chewed on the inside of his lip. "I've had plenty of girls," Lucius continued, "But you're the only one who ever told me no."

He unbuttoned the top button and began playing with the next one.

"Maybe if you would have just fucked me back when we were dating I might have gotten bored of you like I did the others. But no… You never would. You've been driving me mad for years, Andromeda."

Her body was shaking as he undid the second button, his eyes eating away at her exposed flesh as his hands dropped to the third. She felt Rabastan tighten his grip on her, pulling her arms back so her chest stuck out farther as he leaned his head over to watch Lucius' hands slowly working on the shirt.

Tears spilled silently onto her cheeks and down her neck as he spoke. She tried to keep her eyes straight ahead, not wanting to watch his face as he gradually exposed more of her. Without wanting to, they moved and landed on Ted.

He was bleeding badly from his lip and his cheek. Lucius' ring had cut him open again. But it was the pain in his eyes that trapped her in them, watching as Lucius started in on the third button.

"I'll fucking kill you, Malfoy!" Ted shouted and began to struggle again.

Lucius paused as the third button sat in his fingers. Rabastan was breathing heavy, waiting for Lucius to open the shirt up and expose her body underneath. He dropped the shirt, a generous amount of cleavage available and walked in front of Ted.

Ted was thrashing against his own arms, the skin turning an angry shade of red where they were holding him too tightly.

Lucius punched him in the stomach hard enough and Ted folded over on himself, only held up by his outstretched arms. He coughed and wheezed against the pain.

"Stop it!" Andromeda struggled and Rabastan hissed as the shirt slipped dangerously open. "Lucius, stop!" Andromeda pleaded.

His head turned at the change in her tone. He walked back in front of her and pulled the black pearl ring from out of his pocket.

Ted lifted his head up high enough to see what was happening, but was still bent over. "No…" He groaned.

"A fair trade, I think," Lucius said in a business-like tone. "I'll let him go, I won't lay a finger on him, I promise," Lucius said holding up his hand. "Your life," His eyes glittered dangerously, "For his," He said smoothly.

Andromeda stared at the ring in Lucius' hand.

"Andromeda, don't," Ted's voice strained. "Don't do it. Let him do whatever he wants with me, let him kill me! But please, please, I'm begging you, don't marry him. Don't do it, don't do it," Ted repeated the words, begging her.

Andromeda glanced from Ted to the ring. He was bruised and bloodied and she knew Lucius was just getting started. Her mind spun. Last night with Ted, the past few weeks indecision, the last few months of being Lucius' fiancée, the last year with Ted… Ted…

Her eyes landed on Ted's as he pleaded with her.

"I see," Lucius' voice was cold and he closed the ring tightly in his fist as he closed his eyes. Andromeda saw a flicker of pain cross across his face for just a moment before he opened his eyes back up and there was a dark fire in them.

"I don't really need your permission though," He said viciously and grabbed her hand, thrusting the black pearl ring back onto it.

Ted roared, straining forward, veins popping in his throat.

Lucius wrapped a hand around the back of her neck as he leaned down and bit down hard on the soft skin of her throat. Andromeda cried out painfully.

Ted threw himself towards her.

"Hold him!" Lucius ordered and Goyle grabbed his arm tighter.

"He's gonna break his arm like this," Goyle grunted.

Ted kept pushing forward, anything, _anything _to get Lucius off of her.

Lucius let his hands travel over her body, pulling up at the bottom of the shirt. "Break it then," He said with a sick smile and Rabastan laughed darkly.

"No!" Andromeda shouted before she heard Ted's arm crack.

He howled in pain, the part of his face not covered in blood or bruises turned a dark red and his body fell forward as he panted heavily.

"Get him up, I want him to _watch,_" Lucius snapped and Crabbe and Goyle lifted him so he was up on his knees again. Crabbe held his arm tight, but Goyle held his loosely as it bent in a sick direction.

She knew he wanted her to beg. He wanted her to cry and plead with him. So she did neither. Andromeda stood as still as a statue as his hands moved over her. She could feel Rabastan growing excited behind her and felt like she might get sick.

"You know," Lucius pulled back. "This could be so much better with a little… participation," He smiled sickly.

Ted's face was a picture of anguish as he watched Lucius and Andromeda. But he was not prepared for what happened next.

Lucius pointed his wand at Andromeda and smirked as he said, "_Imperio,"_

The tears stopped. Andromeda felt a calm, sluggish fog in her mind, smothering all the pain, anger, and anxiety she had just been feeling. She was calm. It was a relief and Andromeda sunk into it.

"_Kiss me,"_ Lucius' voice sounded in her head.

Andromeda felt as her arms slipped out of Rabastan's grasp and she wrapped them around Lucius' neck. Softly, tenderly, she placed her lips on his, moving them slowly but deliberately against his as she pressed her body into him. She could feel his hands on her hips, moving over to grab her ass but it all felt… fuzzy. Like trying to touch something through gloves.

"_My neck, love,"_ Lucius' purred into her head and she moved her lips across his skin, kissing his neck and gently sucking on the skin there.

She could hear something else too… Someone was calling her name. It was muffled and far away but… Yes, someone was yelling, screaming at her.

"_Good girl,"_ Lucius' voice was like velvet and she felt it cover the strange yelling from far away. "_Now, get on your knees,"_ He instructed her gently.

Andromeda felt the floor under her as she sunk down in front of him. The yelling was back. It was her name again; someone was asking her, no begging her, to stop.

"_Andromeda!"_ Lucius' voice was sharper in her mind now and demanded her attention back on him. "_Don't listen to that," _Lucius cupped her chin in his hand and she could see his grey eyes looking down at her, gleaming strangely through the haze.

Ted was pulling at his arms again. His broken arm sent sharp stabs of pain through his body so bad he thought he might pass out. He was shouting her name, anything, trying to get her to snap out of it.

"DON'T DO THIS!" He shouted, his throat sore from the force, "ANDROMEDA! PLEASE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, ANDROMEDA!"

Her hands landed on the front of Malfoy's trousers and she popped open the button. Ted roared in frustration as Malfoy smirked sickly at him. Rabastan was watching with rapt attention as Andromeda began to pull his pants down over his hips, licking her lips, wetting them.

The pain in his arm was increasing and he knew his struggling was only making the broken bone worse, but what else could he do? Malfoy was _making_ her do this.

"Mmm, yes, love," Lucius said softly as he ran his hand over the back of her head, caressing her. "Be a good little girl," He ran his thumb over her lips, pulling the bottom one down slightly before it bounced back up. "You were made for this, with lips like these," He said smoothly. "Now, open your mouth,"

"Please," Ted's voice was softer now, "Please, Andromeda, please," He sagged forward. "I love you, we're going to run away together, we're going to live in a cottage where the sun shines in the windows, we're going to be happy,"

Andromeda's body stiffened.

"Andromeda," Lucius voice hardened, "Listen to me, _only me_, ignore that,"

Her hands fell to her side.

"Andromeda, _do as I say,_" Lucius said forcefully.

"Ted?" She asked in a soft voice

"Yes! Baby! I'm here!" Ted exclaimed.

Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at her again.

Andromeda threw herself back from him, sprawling out on the floor in front of Ted.

Lucius started towards her but she kicked her leg up swiftly and found her mark. Lucius groaned painfully as he fell to his knees, clutching his groin.

Andromeda grabbed his wand from him and trained it on Rabastan who had his wand out as well.

"Throw it down," She snarled.

Rabastan smiled nastily at her.

She didn't give him a second chance. Andromeda twisted her wrist and he flew backwards, stunned and unconscious.

"Dromeda," Ted said, his voice shaking.

Goyle dropped his arm and Ted cried out in pain. Andromeda flicked Lucius' wand again and Goyle went as stiff as a statue and teetered for a moment before falling over.

Crabbe stared at Andromeda, body twisted around on the floor, wearing an oversized man's shirt and decided he didn't stand a chance and flung Ted's arm back towards him and made a break for the door.

Andromeda shot a stream of light which hit him squarely in the back and he ran into the door, before slumping to the ground.

Ted stared at her for a second, in shock that she had dispatched four men so easily when Lucius reared up and grabbed her by the hair, throwing his body on top of hers.

"You think you can just get away with that? You little slut? I'll fuck you bloody!" He shouted as he pressed her face into the floor.

Ted slammed his good fist into Lucius' face and heard the crunch of a broken nose. Lucius fell back and did not move.

Ted crawled forward towards Andromeda and helped pull her from underneath Lucius' still body.

He wrapped his arm around her, holding her as if he never though he would be able to again.

"Ted, your arm," She said anxiously.

He held his broken arm against his chest. "We'll worry about that later, okay? We need to go. Now. Before they wake up."

Andromeda nodded and brushed her fingers over his broken face. "Oh, Ted…" Her voice was full of concern.

Ted kissed her and didn't even feel as his lip split open again against hers.

"Over there, in the wardrobe, see that bag and my broom? Grab them. And grab our wands too!" He instructed her and Andromeda quickly got to her feet and brought them over to him. She reached out and grabbed his good arm, helping him to his feet.

Ted winced, knowing that the damage to him was bad, but not life threatening. He would worry about his arm later, right now he needed to focus on Andromeda.

"In the bag, grab a shirt for me and pants for you,"

"But I don't have any pants," Andromeda said.

Ted stared at her for a second before she said, "Oh! Right!" And buried her hand in the bag, pulling out a black t-shirt for him and a pair of his old jeans.

"Put them on," Ted nodded and Andromeda hesitated for a moment before slipping into the pants, which were much too large for her. Ted instructed her to take his belt from last night and although she had to tie it around her waist to keep the pants on, it was better than nothing.

She helped him with the shirt as he gingerly put his broken arm though it, gasping at the pain.

She handed him his wand and stuck her own in the pocket of the jeans.

"Okay, you're going to have to fly us out of here," Ted said seriously.

"What? Are you _crazy?_" She said loudly.

"My arm is broken and I can't hold onto you and fly at the same time, you'll have to do it."

She just stared at him.

"You can do it, Andromeda, I'll be right there with you," He slung the bag over his good arm. "I believe in you,"

Andromeda gave him a shaky smile and nodded, before pointing her wand at one of the windows, shattering it. Glass scattered across the room and Ted glanced around it one last time. Broken wardrobe, four bodies, blood on the floor, and glass shards covering everything else. This had been their sanctuary for years. This had been the one place they had been able to be together and now it was ruined... but then his eyes landed on her, nothing else seemed to matter.

Now they had the world.

Andromeda looked back at Ted before mounting the broom and he climbed on behind her, wrapping his good arm around her middle.

"Don't let go," She said.

"No matter what," Ted answered and they soared through the window and into the sky.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: :)**


	34. Epilogue

**A/N: So I am going to write a small epilogue and then continue on in a sequel. I really hope you all continue reading. It won't be as long as Sweat the Battle, but I still have more to tell of this story and I feel this is a natural transition point. **

**Soundtrack: Lord Huron's "Setting Sun"**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius lifted his face off the floor, blood trailing from his face to a small pool on the ground. He felt like his entire face was one big bruise and he blinked his eyes, glaring around him. He looked at the destroyed room. It was a mess.

The large wardrobe's door was shattered with bits of wood inside and out. Tonks' jacket and shoes were lying askew on the floor and not far were a pair of lace panties. Glass surrounded him and the sun shone in strongly, filling the room with a sticky heat.

He groaned as he pushed himself up. Rabastan was on the floor, leaning against a far wall, his head resting on his chest and his mouth hanging open. Crabbe and Goyle both were sprawled out in opposite corners. Several tables and chairs were overturned and scattered across the room.

He crawled forward to where her golden dress still lay on the floor, grabbing it tightly in a shaking fist. He held it up, clutching it tightly. There was a pool of blood on the floor not far from him and he recognized it as it was where Tonks had been held as Lucius had beat him. Lucius looked down at his hand, his silver Malfoy ring was caked in dried blood and his knuckles were raw and red.

But he was nowhere to be seen. And neither was she.

Andromeda was gone. She had left with that Mudblood. She had left _him_.

Lucius felt his blood pump quickly in his veins and his face began to throb painfully.

He wanted to make her pay. Make them both pay.

She had humiliated him in the Great Hall. She had run off and spent the night in the arms of a Mudblood. _And it hadn't even been the first time_. His hatred turned cold and sick inside of him as he remembered her telling him that she had been with him the entire time she was supposed to have been his fiancée. _That deceitful cunt._

Lucius pulled himself up using a nearby desk and stretched out his stiff limbs.

She had been cheating on him _for months._ She had told him how important it was for her to stay pure until their wedding night all the while she was letting that _brute_ inside her. She had lied straight to his face and he hadn't even known. Lucius closed his eyes to the images his mind conjured of that animal taking her in every way he had wanted to.

His hands shook with rage. Malevolence boiled in him as he recalled the image of her wrapped in Tonks' arms this morning when he had found them. Her body curled next to his, her leg hooked over him, her hand resting on his heart.

Lucius wanted to tear the bloody thing out of the Mudblood's chest.

He wanted to shove it into her mouth and make her _choke on it_.

His chest rose and fell heavily.

How could he? How could he even find them? They could be anywhere by now. Andromeda always did have a habit of slipping away, that's why he had gotten the watch and ring enchanted in the first place-

_The ring…_

_**The ring.**_

Lucius quickly pulled the silver watch out of his pocket and clicked it open.

Andromeda still had the fucking ring.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: The story continues in the sequel called Light Years! I will be posting the first chapter soon! **


End file.
